El mundo que sólo Arceus conoce
by TWAOK.Team
Summary: [Prólogo nuevo]. Somos varias personas trabajando en este fic. Ésta es un historia en una nueva región en la que, como en el resto del mundo, las Pokémon han adquirido formas humanas. Sin embargo, las batallas y las aventuras continúan casi como antes. Sí, "casi". ¡Sigan la aventura de nuestros protagonistas! Moemons. Shonen. Romance.
1. Prólogo

_¡El mundo de Pokémon!_

Un planeta lleno de misterios y maravillas, hogar de una infinita variedad de criaturas que están más allá de nuestra comprensión. ¿Cuántas? Cientos, ¡miles! ¡Miles de millones! Tantas que si comenzaras a contar con los dedos, quizá nunca terminarías.

Todas formadas a detalle por las fuerzas de la naturaleza en su vasta gloria, como sólo la naturaleza puede. Poblando toda la extensión del globo, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuántos pokémon existen, y los investigadores afirman que hay cientos más por descubrir.

No importa en qué lugar te encuentres, puedes estar seguro de que las encontrarás ahí también. ¡Compartiendo la majestuosidad de las montañas, volando por los cielos trazando las formas de las nubes, navegando por las corrientes submarinas y llenando de vida los bosques! Habitando los innumerables campos de hierba, e incluso siendo hallados en las ciudades, humanos y pokémon han logrado unirse a través de los años creando lazos unos con otros, lazos que son puestos a prueba en las Batallas y los Concursos, esperando convertirse en lo mejor de los mejores.

Viviendo con las personas en sus hogares y ayudándoles en lo más recóndito de sus viajes, siempre hay evidencia de lo mucho que se ayudan unos a otros como amigos y camaradas. Claro que también hemos tenido nuestros conflictos, pero eventualmente aprendimos a vivir en armonía.

Se cuentan tantas historias acerca de los pokémon que ni siquiera existe un registro de todas las aventuras que hemos compartido con ellos… Y eso nos lleva a una de las más fascinantes de todas.

_**POKÉMON: El mundo que sólo Arceus conoce.**_

¿Alguna vez se imaginaron a los pokémon como humanos en carne y hueso?

Mucho se llegó a investigar para convertir a los humanos en pokémon, y se cuentan increíbles leyendas sobre algunos cuantos que lo lograron, ¿realmente alguien pensó en esas extraordinarias criaturas con rasgos similares a los nuestros? ¡Claro que sí! Pero siempre sonó a locura.

¿Cómo iba a ser un Pikachu del tamaño de un niño de diez años, con los mofletes bien cargados y las orejas al aire, pero corriendo sobre piernas humanas? ¿Y qué hay de los Charizard viviendo en las montañas con sus exuberantes alas y su inagotable llama, cazando con las manos del hombre? Tal vez podrían preguntárselo a Red.

¿Escuchaste de él alguna vez? Se trataba del Entrenador más habilidoso de todos los tiempos, aquél que logró coronarse como Campeón a su corta edad y derrocar a una maligna organización. Desde Pueblo Paleta, inició una larga travesía para capturar a cada pokémon del mundo, pero tal vez nadie le preguntó lo que en verdad deseaba. ¿Y alguno lo llegó a saber? Pues claro que no. Se habló demasiado de él hasta el día en el que desapareció. Las personas decían que lo vieron abandonar Kanto, montado en su galante Lapras sin dirección aparente surcando el mar. O eso se creyó hasta que rumores decían que caminaba cerca del Monte Corona, en la lejana Sinnoh.

Pero se quedaron en eso: rumores. La vida seguía para cada joven entrenador, para cada obrero y funcionario. Las ciudades continuaban como siempre, los carteros hacían su trabajo y los ancianos divagaban contando sus viejas historias. Con el sol poniéndose en una tarde como cualquier otra, miles de personas regresaban a casa de sus exhaustivas labores para tomar un merecido descanso. En Kalos se festejaba el intenso aparecer de un héroe, y en Hoenn se levantaba con algarabía un himno al existir.

Cuando la última persona de Teselia cerró sus ojos pensando en volver a su jornada la próxima mañana y cada Pokémon aguardó el ceñir de la noche… Ocurrió un milagro.

¿Pero de verdad era un milagro, o tan sólo era el comienzo del caos? ¿Quién lo notó primero? ¿Johto, quizá? ¿Almia o tal vez Floresta?

Con el primer despertar del siguiente día, sucedió lo inevitable: los humanos estábamos rodeados de seres todavía más enigmáticos que antes.

Los Pokémon… Como nosotros.

¿Cómo habrá sido la primera impresión de despertar sin los píos de Fletchling, los balidos de Mareep en las granjas o los ladridos de Lillipup en la primer planta del hogar? Una cosa segura fue: los gritos y exhalos de sorpresa llenaron cada rincón del mundo. ¿Dónde estaban los pokémon? ¿Se trataba de una ilusión? ¿Bromas de mal gusto? ¿Alguna especie de maldición? Y todos se preguntaron lo mismo.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Bastaron horas para que todo se pusiera de cabeza, más de lo que ya estaba. Algunas especies lucían asustadas, y otras más parecían felices. Ya sea confusas o enojadas, nadie tenía respuesta ante lo que se vivía en carne propia. ¡Los pokémon de cavernas y lugares recónditos debieron estar más que sólo asombrados! El sueño de muchos se había vuelto realidad, pero gran parte de la humanidad no estaba muy…, cómoda.

El joven de gorra roja salió al frente de la situación, luego de semanas sin saber de él. Iba acompañado de su equipo también semihumano y ofreció la respuesta que todos añoraban saber: él fue quien subió el Monte Corona y pidió un deseo a Arceus. Tan sólo se limitó a su equipo, pero para sorpresa suya, todo el planeta había sido afectado. Luego de ese día, nadie volvió a saber de Red, nadie sabría por qué lo hizo. Su vida se volvería un rumor nuevamente, pero mientras tanto, ¿y la sociedad?

¿Y las… Batallas?

Nadie sabía qué hacer con claridad. Personas valientes acompañadas de sus nuevos compañeros se ofrecieron a ir hasta la cima del Monte Corona para revertir el cambio —al menos los disconformes, que no fueron pocos— pero nunca lograron llegar ni al borde de la Sala del Origen. Los Campeones de cada región y otras figuras importantes entrarían en debate. ¿Hacia dónde debía dirigirse el orden mundial? Las criaturas con las que estábamos acostumbrados a vivir ya no lo eran más. Pensaban, hablaban, se expresaban… Como nosotros.

Sería hasta después que todos se darían cuenta de algo: se estaban acostumbrado a ese nuevo evento. Era divertido hablar con los pokémon. Por fin podían poner en palabras sus emociones para relatar lo que sus ojos habían visto más allá de las nubes y en lo más profundo del océano. ¡No había más sino aceptarlo! Y la sociedad se movió una vez más, las posibilidades eran enormes y variadas. ¿Para bien, para mal? Eso dependería de la decisión del hombre junto con los pokémon, que tendrían voz y voto. Los sistemas de curación se renovaron, los sistemas de almacenamiento e intercambio desaparecieron… y las batallas se revolucionaron.

Muchos pensarían que éstas siguieron como antes, y en gran parte fue así. Sin embargo las pokéballs pasaron a la historia. Alguien llegó a mejorar el método de _captura_, ya que se volvió imposible atrapar a los pokémon dentro de esas cápsulas bicolor. ¿Cómo?

Aunque en su tiempo fue difícil de admitirlo, el desarrollo de unos brazaletes llamados _pokécharm_ que percibían cierto tipo de emociones hacia el entrenador, hizo que el relacionarse con los pokémon fuese llevado a otro nivel. Sentimientos intensos, tales como la sincera amistad, la inquebrantable hermandad, el increíble respeto e incluso el amor y el cariño harían que el brazalete, abrochado en la muñeca de la o el pokémon, permaneciera sujeto a éste. Y eso indicaría que un humano tendría ya no sólo un compañero, sino un socio de vida.

El tiempo ha pasado, una nueva leyenda debe escribirse. Pocos serán los que llegarán a conocer ésta odisea que cursará el largo y ancho de una grandiosa, pero lejana región: Garaden, un lugar tan singular como cada uno de sus habitantes, que sólo recordaría la lejana memoria sobre la _Evolución Impredecible_ como un cuento que relatar a los niños.

Resumiéndose en seis jóvenes héroes que dejarán marcas imborrables, tales como la deslumbrante sonrisa de Aqua, _el sable nocturno_; la irrompible voluntad, tan firme como el hielo, de Saito, _el chico de las nieves_; la impasible inocencia de Izumi, _la joven candorosa_; la incesante audacia de Zeke, _el protector apasionado_; la incansable lucha de Drake, _el indiferente estratega _y el valeroso afán de Kaiji, _el brillante carmesí. _Viajando hombro con hombro de sus equipos pokémon, y empuñando la tinta que llenará las hojas blancas de su destino con la incontable cantidad de aventuras que les esperarán desde el primer paso fuera de su hogar.

Peligros les depararán, pero el mundo de las posibilidades estará siempre al frente de su camino, cientas por cada persona y pokémon que llegarán a conocer, sin saber que hay miles en cada vuelta de la esquina. Aquello que les depondrá la vida misma, será la fortaleza que adquirirán ante el desafío de llegar a la cima mientras perfeccionan el arte de la batalla y crean lazos a su alrededor.

¿Eres un chico o una chica? Porque sea como sea, estás invitado a vivir en carne propia la fantástica travesía de estos seis y aprender sobre su vida. Y quién sabe, tal vez termines descubriendo algo sobre ti también.

¿Estás listo? Porque de ser así… ésta aventura pokémon está a punto de comenzar.

¡BIENVENIDO AL NUEVO MUNDO DE LOS POKÉMON!

**¡BIENVENIDO A GARADEN!**


	2. Aqua Chapter 1

_Esta es la historia de Aqua Berkstein: Narrado en tercera persona. _

Ciudad Athena, la capital de los deportes y sede del Pokeathlon, el evento deportivo más grande de la región, comenzaba un nuevo día el cual era anunciado por los rayos de sol que comenzaban a revelarse en el horizonte. El comienzo de un nuevo día daba inicio a la rutina normal de la ciudad: negocios abriendo ansiosos por recibir a sus clientes, personas comenzando sus rutinas de entrenamiento junto a sus compañeros pokemon y entrenadores que o comenzaron su viaje hace poco o decidieron quedarse en la ciudad para descansar para luego continuar su viaje.  
>Sin embargo, no todos seguían el estereotipo de las personas comunes en la ciudad, principalmente cierto chico llamado Aqua Berkstein. Su cabello blanco que le llegaba al cuello, penetrantes ojos negros y piel morena, contrastaban con su altura de 1.73 y su cuerpo fornido, dándole una fuerte presencia. Si bien el moreno se estaba preparando para comenzar un viaje, la falta de compañía de un pokemon era notoria. Empacando un par de elementos esenciales para sobrevivir y algo de ropa, el chico pensaba en su viaje próximo a comenzar y analizaba meticulosamente las diferentes situaciones en las que se podría encontrar en lo salvaje. Sería una aventura peligrosa; de eso estaba consciente, y la preparación mental por la que estaba pasando era lo que necesitaba para reaccionar acorde a los peligros a los que se enfrentaría. Tenía diferentes tipos de explosivos portátiles y su fiel espada, pero aun así, no sería un camino fácil.<br>Tomando su maleta y colgándola en su espalda, Aqua comenzó a explorar por última vez lo que solía ser un hogar feliz; aquella morada en la que había estado viviendo prácticamente solo desde hace varios años. Caminando por los solitarios pasillos de su antigua casa, el chico pasó cerca de un cuarto en específico, el cual llamo su atención. Recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza al ver las dos camas adyacentes una de la otra, recordando cómo sus dos hermanos solían alguna vez dormir en las mismas.  
><strong><br>- (Michael... Shaniqua...) **–observó con recelo el cuarto, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que los tres se divertían juntos -

Dejando de lado la habitación, se dirigió con paso lento a la sala-comedor. Miro una foto familiar en una repisa: El aprendiendo a manejar bicicleta ante la mirada aprobatoria de su padre. Era curioso como todo había cambiado tan drásticamente en su vida, hasta el punto en el que la única persona que aún seguía con él era su padre… Y el prácticamente ya no aparecía por su hogar. Si es que siquiera seguía considerando esta desolada casa "hogar".

- **Es increíble como cambiaste...** -exclamo el joven con un tono de desasosiego en su voz.-

Y es que se había guardado muchas cosas en su corazón. Si bien esta era una de las tantas, al menos deseaba poder sentir que su alma se liberaba al expresar s, aunque fuera un poco. Dio un suspiro final y dejo una nota en la mesa del comedor, la cual tenía escrita "Esto es un adiós, Padre. Debo comenzar este viaje para encontrar la verdad que jamás encontrare encerrado en esta ciudad. No me esperes. Atte: Aqua."  
>Luego de dejar la nota, el chico camino lentamente a la puerta de la casa y salió de la misma. Ya fuera, cerró la puerta con llave y la guardo en su bolsillo; Sabia que no la necesitaría más, pero tenerla consigo le traía recuerdos de tiempos que ya no regresarían, y conservar esas memorias, aunque fuera con una llave, le servía de consuelo. Luego de esto, el chico comenzó a caminar por las calles de ciudad Athena, prácticamente listo para comenzar el viaje de una vez por todas, más le faltaba su nueva bicicleta. La había comprado hace unos días con el dinero que había ahorrado trabajando en diferentes lugares de la ciudad y la había dejado en la tienda al cuidado del vendedor para recogerla en el que iba a ser su día de viaje.<br>Después de caminar un rato, llego a la afamada tienda de bicicletas "Happy Wheels". Viendo el letrero de la tienda por un segundo, el moreno dejo escapar una carcajada; Era inevitable que el nombre le pareciera gracioso por su semejanza con el nombre de un juego de internet. Sin perder más tiempo, entro a la tienda mientras sacaba el recibo de su bicicleta nueva para recogerla y se comenzó a dirigir a la caja para hacer efectivo su cambio. Sin embargo, cuando entrego su recibo al hombre, este lo miro con curiosidad.

- **Oh! Así que tu nombre es Aqua Berkstein. Hijo del líder de gimnasio de la ciudad ¿cierto?**

A Aqua le pareció extraña la afirmación del hombre, pero se limitó a asentir ante su declaración. El vendedor lo miro por un rato y arrugo el recibo tiempo después.

- **Lo siento, pero no puedo darte esa bicicleta. Órdenes del señor Berkstein.** -Dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba caer el arrugado recibo a los pies del joven- **Que tenga un buen día. **

Aqua comenzó a entender la situación. Entonces su padre ya se había enterado de su viaje. Aqua comenzó a sentir como la rabia hacia su padre se volvía considerablemente más fuerte, más suspiro y comenzó a relajar sus pensamientos de odio: No iba a ganar nada con ellos. En vez de esto, comenzó a pensar en una forma para convencer al vendedor.

- **¿Como que no puede darme algo por lo cual ya pague? Como negociante, sabe muy bien lo perjudicial que es para su negocio hacer este tipo de estafas...**  
>- <strong>Como ya dije, son órdenes del líder de gimnasio. De hecho...<strong> –Pauso sus palabras por unos segundos, antes de tocar un botón bajo el mostrador, alarmando a gran parte de los policías de las cercanías - **Tu padre esperaba que vinieras a este lugar primero, por lo que me ordeno que llamara a la policía y te pusieran bajo custodia. Lo siento, chico, pero es por tu bien.**

Aqua miro a su alrededor, esperando a los que iban a ser sus enemigos. La verdad es que no esperaba que su padre se enterara de sus planes de salir de viaje, pero mucho menos que intentara detenerlo de una manera tan exagerada. Es cierto, Aqua estaba consciente de que él no aprobaba para nada sus razones para viajar (De hecho, Aqua sabía que debía haber otra razón para que su padre no aprobara su viaje en primer lugar, pero nunca había podido comprobarlo) y por eso intentaba detenerlo, aunque no espero que al punto en que pondría a la ciudad en su contra.  
>El joven suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida del establecimiento. El vendedor iba a decir algo; Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir su boca para hablar, el joven hablo.<p>

- **Pienso irme de esta ciudad, sin importar quien intente detenerme. Yo ya pague por mi bicicleta... y no pienso irme sin ella.  
><strong>  
>Sacando de su maleta lo que era una bomba de humo y lanzándola, cubrió todo el lugar con una espesa pantalla negra. Aprovechando el momento de confusión en el que estaba el vendedor, el moreno aprovecho para ir al garaje y buscar su bicicleta. Una vez encontró su bicicleta negra, el chico salió de la tienda a toda velocidad. Manejando lo más rápido que podía, se dirigió a la salida hacia el bosque esperando poder escapar de las oficiales de policía que seguro lo comenzarían a perseguir tan pronto como pudieran localizarlo. Lamentablemente, ya podía escuchar el auto de policía a sus espaldas, lo cual no le agradaba para nada.<p>

- **¡****ALTO! Deténgase, en el nombre de la justicia! ** -grito la oficial Jenny con un alto parlante, esperando llamar su atención y la de las personas de la ciudad-

Aqua no volteo a mirarla, simplemente continuo manejando su vehículo de dos ruedas con todas las energías que le quedaban. "**Si volteo, simplemente perderé mi ventaja… Debo escapar lo más pronto posible.**" pensó el joven. Mas una vez comenzó a acercarse a la entrada del bosque, se encontró con algo inesperado: Dos oficiales Growlithe listas para detenerlo de su intento de escape y preparándose para usar un "Envite Ígneo" en conjunto para sacarlo de combate. Afortunadamente para el joven, el conocía la táctica de las policías luego de haberla vista en acción en múltiples ocasiones, y comenzó a pensar en una manera de sacarlas de combate.

- **Sera mejor que te rindas. Realmente no queremos lastimarte chico.** –Dijo una de las oficiales Growlithe, mientras miraba al chico acercarse a una velocidad peligrosa-

- **Me subestiman demasiado ¿saben?** -Respondió el moreno, mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza- Puede que no tenga pokemon conmigo, pero…

Pausando sus palabras a propósito, el moreno metió una mano a su bolsillo derecho y al sacarla, lanzo una bomba del tamaño de una canica en medio de las dos chicas que estaban preparandose para atacar, explotando antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera reaccionar. Al principio creyeron que era una bomba de humo, más cuando comenzaron a sentirse adormecidas, cayeron en cuenta de que se trataba.

- **(¿Una... bomba somnífera...? )** -pensó la chica antes de caer dormida junto a su compañera-

- **Se cómo enfrentarlos.** –Finalizó su oración anterior con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción-

Sonriendo, Aqua comenzó a recobrar su confianza. Enfrentarse a las oficiales Growlithe era algo que nunca planeo hacer en primer lugar (Jamas pensó que se vería envuelto en esta situación, realmente), pero había sido una prueba decente para comprobar que tal le iría a la hora de enfrentar pokemon salvajes. "**Nunca está de más una prueba de campo**", pensó el chico. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar con sus pensamientos, una ráfaga de viento pasó cerca de él y comenzó a rodearlo, obligándolo a detenerse abruptamente y haciéndolo caer aparatosamente en el suelo. Sorprendido, Aqua se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a buscar con la mirada al causante. En medio de los aires, pudo notar una chica pájaro de cabello corto, con gran parte del mismo de color azul pero con la parte frontal de color rojo. Su flequillo se movía elegantemente con el viento mientras la chica descendía elegantemente al suelo, moviéndose en armonía con su vestido azul que le llegaba hasta la cintura, mostrando así que tenía puestos unos shorts azules debajo del mismo. La joven chica Swellow miro con una sonrisa apacible al moreno como respuesta a la cara de sorpresa del joven moreno.

- **No me jodas.** –con incredulidad en su voz, el chico trago saliva antes de continuar- **¿Qué haces aquí, Tsubame?**

- **Puede que las policías te subestimen, pero tu padre no.** –respondió con una tranquilidad y ego tremendo la joven pokemon pájaro, mientras cerraba sus ojos al hablar- **Me envió a detenerte en tu intento de escape, ya que sabía que unas simples policías no iban a poderlo hacer. Realmente fue una decisión acertada ¿No crees?  
><strong>  
>Aqua contemplo su situación. Dentro de poco iba a quedar rodeado, e intentar pelear contra Tsubame, la Swellow de su padre, definitivamente no era una opción viable. Sin embargo, no tenía muchas opciones si quería avanzar, por lo que desenfundo su espada lentamente mientras miraba a la chica y la analizaba con cuidado. Debía vencerla… ¿O tal vez era mejor simplemente detenerla y seguir su camino? Pensando en sus posibilidades con cuidado, miro su bicicleta y su bolsillo: Aun tenía una buena cantidad de bombas de diferentes tipos, podía intentar algo con seguridad, mas no sería fácil.<br>Por su lado, Tsubame sabía que era inútil tener una conversación con este chico, mucho menos convencerlo de quedarse en la ciudad, por lo que decidió prepararse para el combate igual. No era necesario que fuera completamente en serio contra el chico, simplemente desconcentrarlo y detenerlo el tiempo suficiente como para que las oficiales llegaran. Con un rápido movimiento, la chica Swellow se lanzó contra Aqua con un ataque rápido, dejando una estela de polvo detrás suyo por el impulso inicial. Aqua no pudo reaccionar al ataque y fue derribado por el ataque de Tsubame, más reincorporarse no fue complicado para el chico. La peliazulada se elevó por los aires y redirigió su vuelo en dirección al moreno con un nuevo ataque rápido, más esta vez el chico lo vio venir y salto a un lado mientras lanzaba una bomba de humo al suelo. La visión ahora bloqueada de la chica pájaro la obligo a detenerse un segundo, esperando algún ataque del moreno.

Efectivamente, un corte bastante certero del chico moreno corto un poco del flequillo de su cabello y la obligo a retroceder unos pasos. Seguido a este, Tsubame pudo sentir unos cuantos pasos y un cambio en el viento, seguido por un corte a su derecha, el cual pudo esquivar esta vez sin muchos problemas. A este le siguió otro, esta vez con la intención de golpear su ala izquierda. "Así que su plan es bloquear mi vista y atacarme en la confusión de la bomba de humo." Riendo para sus adentros, Tsubame se elevó nuevamente por los aires y usando "despejar" efectivamente despejó el aire de la pantalla de humo. Sin embargo, al despejar el lugar, vio algo que no se esperaba: El chico moreno tenía en su mano izquierda lo que parecía ser una canica, mientras en su derecha sostenía su espada en frente de su cuerpo, preparándose para algún ataque de su parte. Riéndose un poco, la chica se impulsó nuevamente con un ataque rápido en dirección del moreno. Ya podía ver a la oficial Jenny acercándose a su área de combate. "Jaque mate, chico", pensó antes de lanzarse hacia el con intenciones de un nuevo ataque rápido. A toda velocidad, la chica se impulsó y se acercó al moreno, el cual cerró sus ojos buscando concentración mientras giraba su cuerpo en dirección a Tsubame.

- **(Concentrarse en la potencia de un ataque hace que este pierda velocidad. Enfocarse en que el ataque sea veloz hace que este pierda potencia… Debo encontrar el balance entre ambos, para lograr un ataque tan fuerte como veloz)** –recitando este mantra en su mente, el chico comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba, aun bajo la presión de la situación**- (Solo hay que esperar el momento exacto para lanzarlo…) Y ese es ¡AHORA!**

Abriendo los ojos rápidamente, lanzo una estocada rápida al frente, de la cual Tsubame apenas y pudo escapar por unos segundos. Cortando su mejilla izquierda, el golpe apenas la toco; Sin embargo, fue más que suficiente para sacarla de balance por lo inesperado del mismo. Sus defensas ahora completamente abiertas la dejaron a la merced de un nuevo ataque de Aqua, esta vez con la bomba que tenía en su mano izquierda. Lanzándola a sus ojos, Tsubame solo pudo sentir como un ardor extraño llegaba a sus ojos y un nuevo golpe con la parte trasera de la espada de Aqua llegaba a su estómago, empujándola en dirección a los autos de las oficiales Jenny, sacándolas de control y obligándolas a detenerse.

Aqua sonrió ante esto: Su plan había resultado mejor de lo planeado. El primer ataque rápido había sido inevitable, pero le permitió medir la velocidad de Tsubame para intentar hacer un ataque que la dejara fuera de combate en el momento en el que volviera a intentarlo. No había logrado calcular bien el golpe y había puesto en peligro la vida de Tsubame (De lo que Aqua se sentía culpable, ya que había calculado el **momento,** mas no el lugar del impacto), pero al menos la había dejado fuera de combate y pudo usar la bomba de una mejor manera de la esperada. Tomando su bicicleta, Aqua cambio su peso y comenzó a conducirla a alta velocidad en dirección al bosque. Su viaje comenzaría oficialmente en este momento, si es que lograba escapar de la vista de las oficiales de policía (y de la chica Swellow, cuando esta reaccionara y comenzará a rastrearlo).  
>Una vez en el bosque, manejo a toda velocidad por al menos 2 horas. Había sentido a algunas oficiales seguirlo por la primera hora, pero manejando su bicicleta en la parte espesa del bosque le dio ventaja a la hora de escapar de la vista tanto de pokemon terrestres como, presumiblemente, de Tsubame. Una vez dejo de sentir toda señal de alguien siguiéndolo, dejo escapar un suspiro, aliviado. Había logrado escapar. Sonrió relajado ante este hecho y sus alertas se apagaron: Grave error.<br>Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un golpe apareció justo en frente de su camino, sacándolo de combate de un golpe. De entre los árboles salió una niña de mediana estatura, cabello negro largo vestida con un sweeter azul y shorts cremas. La chica miró al ahora inconsciente moreno con disgusto notable, mientras comenzaba a revisar su mochila y sacaba unas cuerdas considerablemente gruesas de la misma.

- **¡Un criminal que escapa de su ciudad debe ser llevado a la justicia!** -dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de decisión- **¡Y yo seré quien se encargue de ello!**

Y así, las aventuras de Aqua comienzan. No de una manera convencional… y tampoco de una manera tranquila.


	3. Drake Chapter 1

Historia narrada por Drake, un joven de tu típica aldea rural del comienzo genérico sacada de un RPG.

_Ah... Pueblo Hoppip, "El paraíso detrás del bosque", hogar del Gimnasio Verde, con sus maravillosas corrientes de aire cálido, clima agradable en general, hermosas puestas de sol, el suave césped, pintorescos montes, lagos cristalinos y gran biodiversidad... toda una fuente de inspiración._

Lástima que tenía levantarme temprano sólo para ordenar mi habitación, porque mis padres se enojan mucho cuando la dejo así de desordenada... mis quejas se manifestaban a través de suspiros.

Decidí prender la televisión, pues tengo la costumbre de encenderla mientras ordeno cosas, o cuando como; aun cuando hay pocas veces en las que dan algo interesante, estaba tan aburrido que empezaba a hablar solo mientras ordenaba y cambiaba canales.

—"_Ahora un nuevo capítulo de Amores Prohibidos, ¡El Reality!_".

—"¡Aburrido!"—interrumpía como si hubiera alguien conmigo para escucharme.

_—"Every day's great at your Junes~!"_... —ni idea de por qué éste comercial me parece tan genial, es como hipnotizante o algo. Luego del comercial, cambié de canal.

—"Canal político:_ La pokéfilia, ¡la controversia del momento!_"... —nunca fui mucho de política, por lo que me aburrí rápidamente y cambié de canal nuevamente.

Así pasaron un par de canales más, hasta que oí un ruido en mi armario. Lo abrí, pero no había nada en la parte izquierda ni central, que era donde guardaba la mayoría de mi ropa, aunque en la parte derecha guardaba ropa formal; las cuales no uso casi nunca.

—¿Joltik...? ¿Qué diablos haces metida aquí? —pregunté apenas vi cierta sección amarilla en el armario.

—Drake, ¿ya vamos a salir? —me preguntó como si fuera normal dormir ahí..., aunque podría considerarse así viniendo de su especie.

—Nop, tengo que ordenar mi habitación..., y estás desordenando mi armario.

—Pues mal por ti, ¿acaso esperabas que te ayudara o algo?

—Oh, Joltik, eres tan dulce —dije con tono sarcástico.

Joltik había sonreído y luego salido del armario, ahora podía apreciar su cabello rubio, ojos azules y su relativamente pequeña estatura, que aún era exageradamente alta para su especie, pero a fin de cuentas seguía siendo bajita. Lucía como si tuviera unos 8 años, lo que me hizo sentir incómodo... como si yo perteneciera a esos estereotipos de pedófilos que ocultan niñas en su casa o algo por el estilo. De todas formas había dejado tras de ella un rastro de mi ropa formal, ya arrugada y aparentemente usadas como sábanas o algo por el estilo. Mi pregunta no tardó en llegar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo ahí? —pregunté incómodo.

—No lo sé..., ¿tres meses? —dijo mientras se acomodaba el pelo, con evidente despreocupación.

—¿Y cómo no lo noté antes?

—¿Tal vez porque nunca ordenas aquí?

—Buen punto.

—En lo personal me agrada el desorden de tu habitación, me recuerda al primer nido que hice —dijo riendo gentilmente, mientras abría la puerta para irse.

—¿Lleno de telara...ña...? —me detuve al dar un vistazo a las secciones del armario, completamente llenas de telaraña de las que no me había dado cuenta anteriormente.

—E-esto..., yo me voy a buscar a Horsea... Jeje... ¡Buena suerte con eso! —enunció mientras reía de manera nerviosa y cerraba la puerta rápidamente para luego escapar.

—¡CARAJO, TE VOY A-! ... Sigh —me interrumpí suspirando; resignado porque para el momento en que reaccioné, ya era demasiado tarde.

Tomó un buen par de horas arreglar todo el desorden mientras Joltik fue a buscar a Horsea, ya evidentemente no tenía mucho que hacer. Yo escuchaba vagamente algunas cosas en la televisión, entre ellas el asunto del entrenamiento Pokémon para batallas, que era el deporte más popular de la región, así que como buen deportista, podría darle un intento y comenzar justo hoy. Le había contado de esto a mis padres y no tuvieron mucho problema, excepto el hecho de que no llevo ningún Pokémon conmigo, al menos no para pelear. Joltik y Horsea son más que nada amigas de mi infancia, llevamos como 10 años de conocernos.

Preparé mis cosas importantes como ropa, herramientas para escalar, equipo para situaciones adversas, y una foto de mis padres, pues les tengo cariño y todo eso. Con mi mochila siendo impermeable, no habrían problemas con el agua o la lluvia. Aprovechando que aún eran como las 1:10 de la tarde, me dirigí a la ducha para bañarme y posteriormente vestir con la ropa que uso al hacer deportes como escalar o jugar Fútbol, que era una vestimenta con temática de Flygon, sin olvidarme de esas útiles gafas, las cuales servían no solo proteger mi vista de tormentas de arena, ventiscas y luces fuertes, sino que también de los Chandelures...

Hablando de Chandelures, otro detalle de Pueblo Hoppip es que es prácticamente perfecto durante el día, pero es un grave error el pasarse por la noche, ya que el pueblo es atacado por esas abominaciones, que vienen desde Amaranth cada noche a robar almas humanas, atacar a los Hoppips, incendiar hogares, etcétera. Nos acostumbramos a vivir así, y por las noches, la gente del pueblo sale con sus Pokémon de tipo Agua, Siniestro o Tierra para enfrentar a los Chandelures, y matarlos para regular su población, ya que en Amaranth, nuestra ciudad más cercana, realmente tienen problemas regulando su población de fantasmas. El peor error que se puede hacer es mirar a un Chandelure directamente a los ojos, o es muy probable que te puedas ir despidiendo de tu alma, así que es más recomendable que mover la vista hacia las sombras proyectadas desde sus luces para poder saber dónde están... oh, y hablando de sombras; algunos tienen la habilidad "Sombra Trampa", la cual te impide escapar de ellos, dejándote sin otra opción que morir o luchar. De hecho, de lo poco que sé sobre entrenamiento Pokémon, tengo entendido que se debate sobre prohibir el uso de éste tipo de Chandelures, al igual de ciertas especies de Pokémon, objetos o movimientos que puedan hacer batallas injustas y demás... bueno, saben de lo que hablo, regresando al tema de los Chandelures:

Lo peor del caso es que hay gente que usa éste tipo de Pokémon para amenazar gente y realizar crímenes en personas sin preparación, por lo que es cerca de una obligación social en Pueblo Hoppip exterminar a cada Chandelure o miembro de su línea evolutiva que veas. Cabe destacar que por alguna razón, su efecto de robar almas sólo funciona contra humanos, ya contra otros Pokémon funciona a manera de hipnosis. Hay otros detalles de qué hablar sobre éstos espíritus malignos, pero dicho de manera más breve: es necesario saber sobre ellos por cultura general, en especial en un lugar donde habiten.

Tanto rato pensando en Chandelures que me tomé un montón de tiempo en la ducha, pero no hay nada que hacerle. Después de vestirme y secarme el cabello, fui a comer al piso de abajo, donde estaba la mesa, y mi padre, Jonan Graconis, enseñándole a pronunciar palabras a Matthew, mi hermanito de 5 años.  
>Sentía admiración por mi padre, que toda su vida fue un gran atleta, y siendo completamente honesto, no nací con el mismo talento que él, si me superaba con creces en la mayoría de cosas que hacía.<br>Entre otras cosas, estableció récords como el de haber escalado la Columna Lanza desde afuera hasta la cima, y sorprendentemente, nunca fue mucho de presumir sus logros. Por lo general, tampoco era de conversaciones grandes, ni tenía mucho tiempo para mí, pero siempre hablaba sobre lo más puntual y necesario, así que me era útil escuchar sus consejos. A pesar de todo, yo me encaminaba hacia una meta aún más ambiciosa: escalar el Pilar Celeste, ¡Llegar a los mismísimos cielos!... aunque la verdad, también tenía un montón de otras metas, pero esa era la que más destacaba.

Estaba buscando a mi madre, pero una de sus Pokémon me dijo que se fue a donde la estilista. Planeaba despedirme de ella antes de comenzar el viaje, pero no se dio la ocasión. En su lugar, mi padre se percató de mi presencia y me habló desde la mesa.

—Drake, ya veo que quieres comenzar un viaje Pokémon, ya es la época del año donde la mayoría comienza —decía mi padre con un tono de voz variando entre preocupación y ánimo.

—Sí, ¡Ya verás que lograré grandes cosas!

—Jajaja, ¿no crees que eres algo llamativo con esa vestimenta?

—Sip, es que la gente debe saber de mi genialidad, y me reconocerán fácilmente —respondí, mostrando un farol muy poco convincente.

—Ten siempre la mentalidad de ser el mejor, sin importar el deporte... probable que te vea en el Pokeatlón de éste año.

—Jajaja... sería mi primera vez en televisión, probable que me ponga nervioso.

—En mi juventud, viajé por todo el continente para practicar múltiples deportes junto a Steve, mi Hitmontop compañero. Fue por esos tiempos donde al lograr mi maestría, pude viajar por todo el mundo y conocer lugares de ensueño, al igual que amigos; Pokémon y personas maravillosas con las que te alegrarás de haber compartido los mejores momentos de tu vida... y también el amor. Cuando era un par de años mayor que tú, ya había conocido a tu madre. La juventud es un tesoro divino, en efecto.

—Entiendo, es todo un mundo de emociones que tengo por delante —respondí, intrigado. Si hacía que mi papá hablara de esa manera, se trataba de algo muy importante.

—Sólo sé cuidadoso con los peligros que encontrarás más adelante, y no te dejes llevar por la tentación. Nunca sabes las viles intenciones que pueden esconder las caras bonitas.

—OK, ¿y donde está Steve? —pregunté, debido a la ausencia del Hitmontop de mi padre.

—Está saliendo con un Ditto que conoció.

—Ese Steve es todo un loquillo, ¿eh? —dije mientras reía levemente.

—Jajaja, eso también me recuerda que deberías saludar a tu tío una vez que llegues a Serlock.

—Eso haré, ¿no importa si me llevo la comida enlatada para mi viaje?

—Está bien por mí. Oh, y hablando de Pokémon, ¿no es ese Troy el que va ahí? —dijo, apuntando a la ventana, de donde se podía ver a cierta figura de cabello rosa vestido de negro dirigiéndose al Bosque Tácito.

No podía dejar que se me adelantara, así que me despedí de mi padre y salí de mi casa. Troy era una persona algo reservada, pero agradable si se le conoce lo suficiente. Tiene cierta afición por las cosas "adorables" y a simple vista es algo difícil distinguir su género de no ser por su estatura. Él cambiaba de casa con frecuencia, y desde cierto tiempo llevaba compitiendo con él en prácticamente cualquier actividad que tuviéramos en común, y estaba seguro que ésta no sería la excepción.

Al salir, me encontré con Joltik y Horsea, jugando con una Hoppip en el jardín que había en frente de mi casa.

—Drake ¿ya nos vamos a escalar? —dijo Joltik con euforia, aparentemente esperando por mí para ir.

—¿O tal vez vamos a nadar? —dijo Horsea, con su tono de voz cauteloso, pero gentil.

Horsea era una amiga de hace mucho tiempo también, que conocí el mismo día que a Joltik. Es de baja estatura, con unos ojos rojos, cabello azul claro y vestida de una especie de kimono con patrones que asimilaban aletas.

Me había olvidado por completo de contarles sobre el viaje que estábamos a punto de hacer, por lo que tomé un respiro y me senté en el césped donde estaban, luego de que el viento se llevara a la Hoppip.

—Pues, ésta vez planeo ir a comenzar un viaje Pokémon... realmente no quiero que resulten heridas ni que terminen separadas, así que no sé si llevarlas a ustedes o no... al menos hasta la salida del bosque, ¿aceptan ir conmigo?

—¡Iré contigo!... claro, si no ves problemas —dijo Joltik apenas terminé mi oración.

—Drake, supongo que iré también... y por cierto, he visto entrenadores pasando por aquella casa —señaló Horsea hacia la casa del famoso "Señor Oculto"

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa del Señor Oculto, que tenía la puerta abierta a plena luz del día y vimos a un señor vestido de corbata y todo, pero tenía tatuajes raros y símbolos colgados en toda su casa. Parecía estar levitando, mientras quince orbes aparentemente hechos de energía de distintos colores estaban girando alrededor de él. Parecía haber notado nuestra presencia desde antes de entrar a su casa sin permiso, sin siquiera mirarnos.

Me sentía algo intimidado por los poderes y extraña apariencia del señor, pero apenas tomé el valor suficiente para entablar una conversación con él, fui interrumpido.

—Bienvenido, entrenador. Toma ésta Máquina Técnica, o MT que ayudará a tus Pokémon a usar Poder Oculto.

—Oh, gracias. —dije, abrumado por lo directo que fue el sujeto al darme una especie de disco, el cual levitó hacia mis manos.

—Puedo ver... cosas... el poder oculto de ese Joltik es... ¡Hielo! —dijo apuntando a Joltik con sus gestos raros, aparentemente rituales de un tipo.

—¡Ahora yo! —dijo Horsea, curiosa por saber su poder oculto.

—Hmm... ¡Eléctrico! —dijo el Señor Oculto, ésta vez con un montón de certeza.

Ahora poseyendo el objeto por el que vine, me dirigí hacia afuera con rapidez, en lo que escuché la voz del señor diciendo "Necesitas una Pokéde..." a lo lejos. Estaba tan emocionado que no le dí importancia, y me aventuré hacia el bosque junto a mis dos compañeras. Ésta vez no veía a Troy, quien de seguro ya se me había adelantado.

Luego de correr hacia el bosque, quedamos en un punto ideal para acampar, con un lago y árboles con bayas. Aún era de día, pero un descanso no estaría mal, además de organizar un par de cosas. Horsea se puso a nadar en el lago tan pronto como lo vio.

—Bueno, para continuar debemos ser capaces de defendernos contra los Pokémon salvajes, ¿saben qué ataques usan? —pregunté, asumiendo liderazgo.

—Pues... yo no he luchado en mucho tiempo, estoy bastante oxidada. —dijo Horsea.

De repente, un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

—Oh cierto... necesitamos una Pokédex, haría las cosas más fáciles... bueno, supongo que podríamos ir al laboratorio del Profesor, que está de camino a Iberis, nuestro primer gimnasio; así podría organizar mejor sus ataques y entrenamiento.

—Entonces, ¿por mientras nos guiaremos por instinto y fuerza bruta? —dijo Joltik, ésta vez con una mirada más o menos perdida en el reflejo del lago.

—Pues sí... tendremos que tener cuidado de no seleccionar rivales de mayor nivel a nosotros... espera, ni siquiera sé en qué nivel están ustedes dos.

—Drake, ¿a qué te refieres por nivel? —preguntó Joltik nuevamente, algo confundida con los conceptos básicos de los entrenadores.

—El nivel es como la suma de experiencia que tiene un Pokémon luchando o hasta cazando naturalmente, así se desarrolla, aprende nuevos ataques y podría hasta evolucionar para hacerse más fuerte. Mientras más grande sea la diferencia de niveles, más diferencia hay entre probabilidades de ganar.

—Oh, Drake, mientras estabas en tu casa, vi a Troy con una Mienfoo —dijo Horsea, tratando de captar mi curiosidad.

—¿En serio? esos no los puedes conseguir por aquí. Me pregunto de dónde lo habrá sacado.

—Podría haberla conocido en un cambio de casa... oh, ¡Y tiene una bufanda rosa! —señaló Joltik rápidamente, con su peculiar manera de captar detalles mínimos, pero curiosos.

Como toda persona normal e inteligente, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

_"Maldito Troy y sus gustos de niña"._


	4. Saito Chapter 1

Narrado por Saito, un joven de la nieve.

_"Salía el sol marcando las primeras horas de la mañana en Iberis, el pueblo tan blanco como la nieve que le rodea, pero que sin embargo su pureza ha sido teñida con numerosos crímenes durante las últimas décadas, llegando a ser normal ver una amanecer interrumpido por armas de fuego y, de vez en cuando, manchas de sangre. Por mucho que haya sido el esfuerzo de la policía, nunca lograron disminuir el nivel de delitos ocurridos en el pueblo se tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas, tales como un toque de queda el cual empezaba al atardecer y terminaba en el amanecer. Eso no detiene a una familia que se prepara para subir la montaña nevada más grande de Iberis llamada Monte Dahlia, haciendo todos los preparativos necesarios para regresar en la tarde. Partieron siete personas desde una casa de gran tamaño, las cuales eran dos parejas, una más joven que la otra, un niño de apenas cinco a seis años y dos sirvientas. El niño se mostraba muy emocionado y enérgico, se adelantaba bastante a menudo del grupo y constantemente se le tuvo que llamar para que no se alejara demasiado._

_-Sai -Llamó una mujer de estatura media alta, de cabello largo y azulado, y ojos amables de color verde esmeralda. Vistiendo un hermoso vestido hecho de piel, que combinaba bien con la nieve debido a su color celeste pálido - ¡No te alejes tanto!_  
><em>-¡Saeger, escucha a tu madre! –Dijo un hombre con un tono grave e imponente, aquel hombre llevaba un abrigo blanco, también de piel. Con un cabello negro azabache y ojos rojos, enfatizando una mirada seria, pero a la vez, fraternal-<em>  
><em>-Awww, solo quiero divertirme un poco. –Respondió el niño. Él usaba un abrigo blanco similar al hombre que le había llamado, junto con unas botas azules. Aquel niño tenía la cabellera negra y con la particularidad de tener el ojo izquierdo de color verde y el ojo derecho de color rojo dejando en claro el linaje de esa pareja. Mostraba una mirada de inocencia en contraste con su padre-<em>  
><em>-Cariño, no seas dura con él –Le susurró la mujer al hombre- después de todo es su cumpleaños.<em>  
><em>-Lo sé, pero no será una buena fiesta si algo le termina ocurriendo.<em>  
><em>-Señor –Interrumpió una de las sirvientas, las cuales llevaban abrigos negros con detalles blancos- Si gusta, nosotras podemos vigilar al joven Saeger para que no se lastime.<em>  
><em>-No, no será necesario… además, él mismo pidió que vinieran ustedes dos a esta subida. Así que pueden tomarlo como su día libre, disfrútenlo.<em>  
><em>-G-gracias, señor.<em>  
><em>-Veo que estás amable hoy, eh hermano –Dijo acercándose un hombre, colocando su mano en el hombro de aquel que llama hermano. Su rasgos eran bastantes similares, pelo negro y ojos rojos, su cabello era más largo afirmado por un cola, mientras que su mirada era más joven y menos severa-<em>  
><em>-Es decisión de Saeger, y no tengo objeción alguna. ¿Acaso tú sí, Raphael?<em>  
><em>-Para nada, aunque veo no me hayas captado del todo –Respondió entre risas, quitando su mano del hombro-<em>  
><em>-…<em>  
><em>-No te preocupes, querido, tú sabes que el siempre bromea al respecto de tu seriedad.<em>  
><em>-Lo sé, aunque nunca le encontraré el sentido a ellas.<em>

_Luego de esa pequeña charla, siguieron el largo camino en el cual se detuvieron dentro de unas horas. Al descansar, aprovecharon de ver el paisaje, la nieve blanca relucía gracias a la luz del sol creando un paisaje espléndido al ver el horizonte montañoso, viendo las rocas azuladas siendo cubiertas por aquella nieve pura, un cielo despejado cuyo color combinaba de forma perfecta creando un deleite visual perfecto para un cuadro._  
><em>Decidieron hacer su almuerzo en ese lugar, aprovechando los pequeños peñascos que sobresalían como respaldos y usando diversos tipos de manteles para poder sentarse y colocar la comida, entre los preparativos, el niño se separó para jugar con la nieve del lugar. Una de las sirvientas de cabello castaño recogido, con ojos de color similar logró verlo y lo siguió.<em>

_-Me pregunto qué regalos tendré hoy –dijo en voz baja mientras sonreía y lanzaba una bola de nieve a un peñasco-_  
><em>-Joven Saeger, no debería de deambular solo en las montañas.<em>  
><em>-¡Annalynne! No me llames así, no me gusta.<em>  
><em>-Lo siento mucho, joven Saeger, pero no puedo…<em>  
><em>-¡Vez, lo hiciste de nuevo!<em>  
><em>-Mis disculpas, pero sabe que no puedo llamarlo de otro modo<em>  
><em>-Oh vamos, no es tan difícil, ¡inténtalo! –Los dos se quedaron mirándose por un rato, siendo quebrado el contacto visual por la negación de la sirvienta con su cabeza- awww… … … ¡Ya sé!<em>  
><em>-¿Qué sucede?<em>  
><em>-Mi regalo de cumpleaños, quiero que me llames de otro forma<em>  
><em>-Pero yo…<em>  
><em>-¡Vamos! Es mi regalo –Dijo el niño mirando a los ojos de Annalynne-<em>  
><em>-Bien, en ese caso, ¿cómo quiere que le llame? –Preguntó luego de un suspiro-<em>  
><em>-Ehm… bueno… ¿qué tal… cómo me llama mi mamá?<em>  
><em>-¡¿Sai?! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡¿Qué diría su señora madre?!<em>  
><em>-Por favooooooor –Empieza a mirarla fijamente de nuevo, esta vez, con un rostro que reflejaba una ligera tristeza-<em>  
><em>-Mire, no puedo llamarle de ese modo, su madre se molestaría demasiado, así que, ¿Qué tal si le digo "Saito"?<em>  
><em>-… ¡Siiiii! Me gusta –Gritó con emoción junto con correr alrededor de Annalynne- ¡Voy a pedirle lo mismo a Antoinette!<em>

_Saeger tomó de la mano a la sirvienta y regresaron a donde los demás se estaban instalando. Al llegar, estaba todo ya preparado para comer, el almuerzo fue placentero por el delicioso sabor de los alimentos que fueron preparados que consistía en carne al horno cocinada con anterioridad, acompañado con arroz y otros vegetales, la vista que se tenía en el lugar mejoraba espléndidamente la hora de la comida. El primero en terminar fue Saeger, seguido de Antoinette, la sirvienta de cabello negro y ojos azulados que usaba lentes ligeramente ovalados, y Annalynne, Seager fue a jugar con ellas posteriormente dejando a sus padres y a sus tíos, estos últimos, terminando antes que los padres._

_-Así que, ¿Cuál es el regalo sorpresa? –Preguntó la madre a su marido- lo has ocultado incluso de mí._  
><em>-… Mira –Le contesta sacando un objeto de su abrigo, un brazalete de color celeste y detalles color azul zafiro, junto con una piedra del mismo color que los detalles en el centro-<em>  
><em>-Eso es… ¡un Poke-Charm! Eugen, ¿Estás seguro?<em>  
><em>-Lo estoy, Kathrin, he visto como él juega con esa Beldum casi todos los días. Estoy más que seguro que tendrán algún tipo de lazo de amistad lo suficientemente fuerte.<em>  
><em>-¿Pero cómo la vas a traer hasta acá?<em>  
><em>-Con esto –Contestó mientras sacaba un dispositivo de la manga de su abrigo, el cual parecía un simple reloj de pulsera- es un artefacto en el cual Raphael ha estado trabajando, dice que puede contactar cualquier pokemon que tenga uno de mis brazaletes puesto.<em>

_-Usa el mismo concepto de las pokédex actuales, pero en vez de transportarlas casi inmediatamente, solo puedes contactarte con ellas mediante su brazalete –Agregó Raphael un tanto entusiasmado- todavía no se me permite hacer algo similar como lo que usa la pokédex, por razones de seguridad según ellos_  
><em>-Veo que eres muy bueno en la tecnología, Raphael –Dijo amablemente Kathrin-<em>

_-No tienes idea de lo mucho que le apasiona los avances tecnológicos a mi prometido –contestó la otra mujer entre risas, ella tenía el pelo rojo y ojos castaños, si bien su belleza no superaba a la peliazul, estaba bastante cerca. Su tez un menos pálida a comparación de todos los demás sugería que provenía de otra parte de la región. Llevaba un abrigo de piel de color beige con detalles blancos junto con un sombrero de piel del mismo color.- Muchas veces le digo que podríamos mudarnos a Xen cuando nos casemos._

_-No tienes idea de lo que me tienta la idea, Sophia, pero aún tengo lazos en este lugar y aún no hemos juntado todo el dinero para establecernos allí_

_-No mientas –contestó Sophia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Raphael- sabes que tenemos suficiente dinero para movernos allá sin problemas._

_-Para mudarnos sí, pero aún necesito un poco más para poder invertir en varios proyectos_

_-Me alegra que se lleven tan bien –dijo Kathrin con una sonrisa- Entonces, querido, ¿vas a llamar a tu Swallow?_  
><em>-Sí, según me indicó Raphael, solo tengo que presionar el botón del costado y vendrá lo más rápido posible.<em>

_-De hecho, le tienes que ordenar a que venga y de ahí vendrá –le corrigió su hermano con una risa-_  
><em>-… … … Si es que llega –Interrumpió una voz desconocida, entre risas-<em>  
><em>-¡¿Pero qué…?!<em>

_De la nada, un numeroso grupo de ladrones habían aparecido detrás de los peñascos, armados con cuchillos y armas de fuego. Entre toda la conmoción, las sirvientas junto con el niño habían regresado, siendo sorprendidos por los ladrones, Antoinette soltó un grito que fue amplificado por el eco de las montañas. Los asaltantes se reposicionaron para que todos los que habían subido la montaña no pudieran escapar, la impotencia causada en Eugen lo hizo reaccionar de forma irracional, envistiendo a aquel que se situaba en frente de él. Se dirigía hacia las sirvientas y su hijo preparándose para sacar su "as bajo la manga", una porra de goma que suelen usar los oficiales de policía, aún con toda la disposición que tuvo una sensación repentina lo obligó a detenerse. Sintió un dolor muy agudo y potente en la espalda… El bandido que estaba acorralando a su esposa había dejado su posición y apuñaló a Eugen en la espalda, aunque eso solo lo detuvo momentáneamente ya que se dio vuelta para darle un golpe en la cabeza con la porra, dejando inconsciente al asaltante. El resto de los ladrones se fueron a acabar con él usando sus puñales, Kathrin gritó que se detuvieran mientras se dirigía a socorrer a su marido, pero solo logró que uno de los asaltantes se enfureciera y le cortara el cuello con su arma, manchando de un rojo intenso su blanco vestido junto con la nieve pura que estaba a su alrededor. Todos estaban abrumados por la escena, con el poco aliento de vida que tenía Eugen, le lanzó el brazalete a una de las sirvientas y les dijo que corrieran hacia el pueblo, luego de ese suceso, falleció._  
><em>Su hermano estaba pasmado, y solo reaccionó al ver que una Swanna había llegado, no dudó dos veces subirse a ella mientras en tomaba a su pareja y salía de allí tan pronto como pudo. Saeger logró verlo y por más que le gritaba, él ni siquiera volteaba la cabeza para verle, simplemente se iba hasta perderse en el cielo, fue recogido por Annalynne ya que estaba atónito a ver cómo era abandonado por su tío. Mientras bajaban la montaña a toda prisa, veían como empezaba a nublarse el cielo junto con la presencia de copos de nieve. Durante el camino, se encontraban gente que subía la montaña, y por más que los tres corrían pidiendo a gritos auxilio ellos parecían, simplemente, mirar a otro lado a la vez que cambiaban su rumbo, la misma situación se les presentó una y otra vez cada vez que se encontraban con alguien. La pequeña nevada ya se estaba convirtiendo en ventisca y todavía les faltaban trayecto para llegar a la mansión en Iberis y al ritmo con el que iban, llegarían al anochecer y nadie podría ayudarles. Siendo arriesgado, se desviaron de su rumbo para encontrar una cueva y así perder a los ladrones, pero debido a que la nieve ya se estaba engrosando Annalynne se tropezó junto con Saeger, Antoniette levantó al niño para luego asistir a su compañera, sin embargo cuando intentó levantarla la sirvienta se cayó nuevamente diciendo que sentía mucho dolor en el tobillo, cuando su compañera insistió en ayudarla Annalyne se negó diciendo que siguiera con Saeger, que ella se quedaría atrás para ganar tiempo y no retrasarles más. Junto con esas palabras, le entregó el brazalete que le lanzó Eugen, levantándose con mucha dificultad, esperando por los bandidos. Antoinette se vio obligada a seguir huyendo sin mirar atrás, mas no el niño que, casi al punto de llorar, veía detrás de ella como perdía de vista a la sirvienta, ya con el paso de las horas estaba llegando el anochecer, no habían encontrado a ninguna cueva para poder refugiarse, si bien ya habían pasado el peligro de aquellos rufianes gracias al sacrifico de su compañera, aún debían protegerse de la fría ventisca.<em>  
><em>Ya estaban llegando las altas horas de la noche y Antoinnete le había pasado su abrigo a Saeger para que no pasara frío, sin embargo ella ya estaba empezando a congelarse, mientras seguían caminando por la nieve se encontraron con lo más improbable y peligroso que pudieran imaginarse, el grupo de ladrones estaban a pocos metros de ellos aunque solo eran par los que alcanzaban a ver, pensaron que lo más probable es que se habían dividido para buscarlos. La sirvienta sabía que tarde o temprano serían encontrados, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo que su compañera, pero esta vez, compartiendo unas últimas palabras con el niño que trataba de proteger.<em>

_-Saito… Saito tienes que escúchame… aún eres pequeño, tienes mucho por lo cual vivir, por lo que no puedes elegir el camino que nosotras escogimos ahora. Por favor, por mí, por Annalynne y por tus padres, vive lo más que puedas, vive para que puedas elegir tu propio camino… ¡Vive por ti y por nosotros, Satio!_

_Luego de esas palabras, le da el obsequio que supuestamente le iba a dar su padre, el brazalete. Uno de los ladrones logró escuchar a la sirvienta y avisó a su compañero, Antoinette se lanzó contra ellos para que Saeger tuviera tiempo de escapar, pero no pudo avanzar mucho antes de que escuchara el grito de agonía de la sirvienta, miró hacia atrás y vio como caía su cuerpo sin vida en la blanca nieve, tiñéndola de rojo. El niño solo corrió dando un grito de desesperación, aunque los bandidos no parecían preocuparse mucho ya que lo siguieron a paso lento, Saeger corría con todas sus fuerzas siendo obligado a tirar los abrigos que le protegían del frío, varias veces se encontró con personas aunque sabe que es demasiado inusual en las altas horas de la noche y aún más por la tormenta de nieve, sin embargo se repetía la misma situación de ser ignorado._  
><em>Saeger se estaba cansando rápidamente, su piel estaba extremadamente pálida y su cuerpo tiritaba de una forma violenta, ya casi no podía avanzar por lo que cayó de lleno en la nieve, movió la cabeza para poder ver a los lados y notó que los ladrones se acercaban lentamente a él, pensó que ya había llegado su hora y que no podría cumplir el último deseo de su familia, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas empezaran a brotar de sus ojos y que se congelaran sus rastros. Debido al frio, estaba perdiendo la consciencia rápidamente, solo alcanzó a notar algo muy extraño antes de desmayarse por completo, y era como aquellos asaltantes retrocedían espantados por algo o alguien para luego salir corriendo, una figura que se le acercaba pero ya no podía reconocer nada en su estado actual, a los pocos segundos cerró sus ojos"<em>

Desperté muy agitado esa noche, mi respiración y mi pulso estaban acelerados… el mismo sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla, de nuevo.

-¡Saito!... ¡Me estaba asustando!  
>-Lo siento, Yuki, no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione así ante ese sueño<br>-… ya han sido tres noches seguidas, ¿Seguro que estás bien?  
>-Sí, quizás sea una señal de que ya deba partir<p>

Me levanté y miré fijamente a Yuki, su cabello violeta, sus ojos celestes que mostraban preocupación, aunque miró rápidamente a otro lado sin que sus ojos cambiaran aquel semblante. Tomé la manta con la que se suele tapar y se la pasé, diciéndole que no se preocupara. Miré al otro lado y allí estaba Maria, durmiendo plácidamente. No me gusta mucho despertar a ninguna de las dos, pero siendo hoy el día en que tenemos que movernos, no me quedaba de otra, despertó con un gran bostezo.

-mmm… dejen dormir, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan temprano?  
>-Lo siento, pero tiene que ser en esta hora, de lo contrario tendríamos que salir en la noche y eso sería demasiado arriesgado.<br>-Cierto, entonces déjame lavarme la cara con la nieve, la voy a necesitar.

Me hice a un lado para que saliera Maria de la… "habitación" por decirlo de algún modo aunque solo es una cueva tapizada con madera, he vivido en este lugar por muchos años y, en cierto modo, me siento un poco mal por dejarlo, pero es lo mejor. ¿Mi nombre?... solía ser conocido como Saeger Von Valter, sin embargo he desde el incidente he preferido usar el nombre Saito, sin decir mi apellido. Hoy partiremos a obtener la pokedex ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, ¡prepárate viejo, porque aquí voy!


	5. Drech Chapter 1

_Narrado por Drech, hijo del líder de gimnasio de Amaranth_

Me gustaría decir que mi viaje inició con una noche tranquila. Me gustaría decir que desperté para ver a mis pokemon durmiendo en sus camas, plácidamente. Me gustaría decir que dormí excelente sabiendo que el día siguiente sería el inicio de mi gran aventura.

Pero eso sería mentir, y realmente, mentir no es mi estilo.

La noche antes de mi viaje, una tormenta se alzó contra Amaranth. Lluvia torrencial, rayos y truenos, fuertes vientos que hacían estremecer a los árboles. Ni siquiera los fantasmas de la Torre Astral querían salir esa noche.  
>Vi a mis dos pokemon: una débil y anémica Misdreavus y una pequeña Litwick; ambas temblando como pequeñas y frágiles hojas. Lo que sucede es que Kurumu, la Litwick, le tiene miedo a la lluvia, cosa natural siendo un pokemon de tipo Fuego; y la Misdreavus Patchouli le tiene miedo a los truenos porque... Bueno, simplemente le tiene miedo a muchas cosas. Ambas estaban acostadas en mi cama, temblando de miedo, y tratando de quedar dentro del futón... Sin resultados. Es muy complicado que quepamos los tres ahí. Así que tenían que estar las dos muy pegadas a mi cuerpo para no quedarse fuera.<br>Verán, en mi habitación hay dos camas de madera y un futón. ¿La razón? Gran parte de mi vida la he vivido con Patchouli, ya que su madre, Marissa, me crió como si fuera mi madre debido a que yo había perdido a la mía hace mucho. Además, Marissa es muy cercana a mí ya que es la pokemon principal de mi padre, el líder de gimnasio de Amaranth. Como sea, volviendo al tema de las camas, Patchouli y yo solíamos dormir en cada una de las camas de madera, hasta un día hace ya un año que salvé a Kurumu de ser asesinada por el simple hecho de ser una Litwick. La gente de éste pueblo teme a los Chandelure, ya que podrían robarse su alma en cualquier momento, y buscan eliminarlos antes de que alcancen su etapa final. Sentí que lo que hacían estaba mal, no era justo estar condenado a morir sólo por pertenecer a un linaje... Así que la salvé, y vive conmigo desde entonces. Dejé que durmiera en la cama de madera y busqué un futón para mí mismo. Es lo que un hombre de verdad debe hacer, ¿no?  
>Y esa es la historia de por qué duermo en un futón.<p>

...Me he ido de tema, ¿no es así?

Ah...

¿En qué estaba?

Oh, claro.

—Sé que les dije que podían venir conmigo si tenían miedo en mitad de la noche... Pero, ¿no les parece que está algo apretado aquí? —dije con algo de fastidio.

—Lo siento, Drech... ¡Pero es que tengo mucho mucho miedo! —Patchouli puso ojos de gatito herido mientras me miraba fijo. Demonios, no puedo resistirme a ella.

—Ya... No hay problema —acaricié su cabello, lo que la hizo sonreír.

Una de las razones por las que siempre me rindo ante Patchouli es porque ella es preciosa. Es pequeña y parece una muñeca de porcelana, pero a su vez, es igual de frágil. Físicamente no es muy fuerte ni resistente, ya que su cuerpo es más bien compacto. Pero de todos modos es hermosa. Su rostro es redondo con dos enormes ojos púrpuras, y su cabello es oscuro de un tono verdoso. Además tiene la piel pálida, como es normal entre todos los fantasmas, y una sonrisa que derrite hasta el más frío de los corazones.

Kurumu es un poco diferente, pero a la vez no tanto. Su cabello es corto y blanco, con un mechón cayéndole sobre el ojo derecho y cubriéndolo. Casi siempre lleva un adorno púrpura con forma de mariposa sobre su cabeza, aunque lo cambia de lado. Sus ojos son amarillos y algo afilados, y su mirada suele ser suave pero cuando habla se pone un poco seria. Su piel es menos pálida que la de Patchouli, sin dejar de ser algo blanquecina. Tiene una figura perfecta, entre pequeña y un tanto delgada, pero no demasiado. Tiene el balance perfecto entre pecho y caderas, al menos para el resto de su cuerpo. Realmente es una de esas chicas llamadas "belleza verdadera", esas que cualquier persona que la mire dirá algo como: "¡qué bonita es!". Yo, por supuesto, no la considero bonita, sino hermosa. Más que eso incluso.

Esto... ¿En qué iba? Ah, claro. Estaba algo incómodo durmiendo en esa posición, así que me levanté más temprano de lo usual (con la excusa de que iba a tomar agua) y fui al patio. Hacía un poco de frío, por la lluvia de la noche anterior. Sentado junto a la mesa que siempre tenemos ahí, estaba mi padre con una caja a su lado.

—Buenos días, papá —dije mientras me acercaba a él.

—¿Despierto tan temprano, Drech? Sé que te gusta levantarte antes que las chicas para prepararles el desayuno, pero son como las siete de la mañana —respondió sin voltearse.

—Sinceramente se me complica dormir a veces...

—Suele pasar cuando eres feromona de pokemon andante— me miró por un momento, fijamente. Realmente no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante esa frase.

Al final opté por no decir nada más al respecto y sólo preparame el desayuno. Cuando volví al patio, la caja que mi padre traía estaba encina de la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunté luego de un pequeño silencio.

—Es lo que necesitarás para iniciar tu viaje —abrió la caja y sacó una pokedex—. Lo primero es ésto.

Tomé la pokedex y la encendí. Me pidió que escribiera mi nombre y lo hice. Luego de eso, apareció un pequeño menú al cual no le hice caso porque mi padre me hizo bajar el aparato. Acto seguido, me entregó seis poke-charm, todos de color negro con detalles púrpura, excepto uno que tenía algunos detalles en rojo y amarillo y parecía más valioso.

—El último es para que lo uses en quien más aprecies. No lo desperdicies, hijo.

Me quedé pensando por un momento en lo que mi padre dijo. ¿En quien más aprecie...?

—De todos modos, ve y despierta a la chicas. Debes ponerles los brazaletes antes de iniciar tu aventura. Como ya te tienen mucho cariño, no habrá problema.

Dejé todos los poke-charm sobre la mesa y regresé a mi cuarto. Patchouli estaba despierta, sentada sobre el borde de su cama mirando al techo. Kurumu seguía igual de dormida.

—Patchouli —la llamé suavemente.

—Drech... Buenos días —me sonrió dulcemente y se puso de pie.

—Buenos días. ¿Podrías despertar a Kurumu mientras preparo el desayuno? —Patchouli asintió y me retiré hacia la cocina.

Unos minutos después, ambas estaban en la mesa conversando con Marissa y mi padre. Les llevé el desayuno a las tres y me senté junto a mi papá de nuevo.

—Buenos días, Drech~ —Marissa me saludó como suele hacerlo, con un tono amable y maternal.

—Buenos días, mam- —me detuve, contemplando el grave error que estaba a punto de cometer—. ...Marissa.

Patchouli y Kurumu parecieron no haber notado nada, pero Marissa y mi padre intercambiaron una pequeña risa. A pesar de que es embarazoso, a veces me cuesta no decirle a Marissa "mamá". Es que realmente parece serlo.

—Drech —dijo finalmente mi padre—. ¿No es hora de que les des el poke-charm a Patchouli y Kurumu?

Asentí y tomé los seis brazaletes. En ese momento dudé si debía darle el brazalete especial a alguna de las dos. No estaba seguro en lo absoluto de qué debía hacer con el pokecharm, y en mi desesperación, no se lo di a ninguna de las dos. Claro, mi padre tampoco hizo mención de que hubiese un brazalete diferente, algo que agradecí.

—Creo que ahora sí estás listo para iniciar tu viaje.

Sonreí, no era precisamente una sonrisa sincera, sino más incómoda.

—¿Me recuerdas por qué hago ésto? Pensaba que yo sólo iba a ser un criador. Y tienes a Lara, nada menos.

Mi padre rió fuertemente.

—Quiero que estés a cargo del gimnasio cuando yo ya esté viejo, y ésto es cosa de familia. Si Lara fuese mi hija, con gusto te dejaría seguir tu sueño de ser criador. Pero como eres mi único hijo, recae en tí la responsabilidad de patearles el trasero a los intentos de entrenador que se pasan por aquí.

Los dos sonreímos y chocamos la mano.

—Entonces supongo que no tengo opción —suspiré—. Saldré en un par de horas.

—Ese es mi hijo.

Sonreí de nuevo y subí a prepararme para el viaje. Aunque realmente no tenía mucho que empacar. Sólo un par de trajes y ropa casual, y ya estaba lista la mayor parte. Añadí también una linterna, un botiquín, un mapa, una soga y una carpa. Planeaba preparar las maletas para Patchouli y Kurumu, pero Marissa entró y me dijo que lo haría ella misma. No me importó mucho, Marissa sería más apropiada que yo para el trabajo. Cuando terminé con todo, bajé de nuevo al comedor.

—Saldré a caminar un poco. Veré si en las tiendas encuentro algo que me falte —le dije a mi padre.

—Cuídate.

Tomé mi saco y salí al patio. El aire que me recibió era frío y húmedo. Inspiré un poco el aroma de la neblinosa mañana y seguí mi camino hasta la tienda más cercana. Compré algunas provisiones, calculé que nos durarían al menos hasta llegar al pueblo siguiente. Con todo listo, emprendí el viaje a casa, deteniéndome primero en la Torre Astral. Había presión en el aire. Si prestabas atención, podías escuchar susurros provenientes de su interior. Susurros que podían helar tu alma. Si han estado alguna vez en la Torre Astral, entonces sabrán de lo que hablo. Sentí algo diferente de lo que siempre se sentía allí. Había algo más, algo que nunca había estado. Me calmé, poniendo toda mi atención en las voces provenientes de la torre.

Y entonces lo escuché. No era más que un susurro, una voz que no podrías escuchar a menos que la tuvieras enfrente. Era suave, muy suave. Casi sonaba como un lamento.

Ahora lo oía claramente. Entre los susurros entrecortados, una frase se escuchó. La voz de una mujer resonó en mis oídos y, aunque fue tan sólo un segundo, entendí cada palabra de lo que decía.

"Hasta pronto, Drech".

No sabía qué razón tenía el espíritu para despedirse de mí. Le susurré una respuesta y me marché.

Regresando a casa, pasé por el gimnasio. En la puerta había una figura conocida esperándome, una chica de pelo rosa con auriculares al cuello y una guitarra a la espalda.

—¿Lara? —dije mientras me apuraba para llegar hasta ella.

—¡Drech! —exclamó ella con una pequeña risa—. Al fin te encuentro. Will me dijo que habías salido, pero no me dijo dónde... Y bueno, pensé en esperarte aquí.

—¿Estás loca? Hace frío aquí, te puedes resfriar. Venga, vamos a casa, Lara.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que Lara es mi amiga. A los doce años, cuando íbamos a la escuela, ella se postuló para ser miembro del gimnasio de mi padre, y él con gusto la aceptó. Desde ese día, nuestra amistad se fortaleció más y más con el paso del tiempo, y ella ascendió rápidamente como la entrenadora más fuerte del gimnasio. Ahora se pasa por mi casa cada cierta cantidad de días, y nos vemos en esos momentos para tocar música juntos o simplemente charlar de lo que sea.

Regresando al momento que nos concierne, me quité el abrigo y lo puse sobre los hombros de Lara, caminando junto a ella hasta casa. Cuando llegamos, me apresuré a prepararle algo caliente de beber, y nos sentamos a la mesa junto a mi padre.

—Ah, veo que lo encontraste —rió mi padre.

—No me tardó mucho, sólo lo esperé en la puerta del gimnasio —respondió Lara.

—Drech, Drech... —me reprochó.— No está bien el dejar esperando a una dama, ¿sabes?

—Eso se aplicaría si hubiésemos arreglado encontrarnos...

—No te escapes de tus deberes —dijo Lara, fingiendo indignación.

Los tres nos reímos un rato, interrumpidos por un estornudo mío. Pero claro, luego de eso la risa siguió.

—¿Algo interesante en tu incursión a la tienda, Drech? —preguntó mi padre luego de un rato.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... En la Torre Astral, escuché una voz que se despedía de mí.

—¿En la Torre Astral? Interesante. —comentó Lara.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué pudo haber sido?

—Muchas cosas, en realidad. Pero lo más probable es que hay un alma allí que aún te guarda cariño.

—¿Qué podría haber hecho yo para que un alma me guarde cariño?

—Drech, siendo tú, lo único que me sorprende de la situación es que haya sido sólo un alma quien se despidió.

De nuevo mi padre me dejó desconcertado. Sí, en ese momento no sabía que tenía ésta... habilidad para tratar con los pokemon. En ese estado, fui hasta la habitación de Marissa y toqué la puerta.

—¿Puedes esperar un momento? —dijo ella desde el otro lado—. Sólo un par de segundos.

Di media vuelta y fui hasta mi cuarto por mis cosas. De nuevo en el comedor, metí los poke-charm en mi maleta y guardé la pokedex en el bolsillo de mi saco. Poco tiempo después, las chicas bajaron. Patchouli y Kurumu llevaban ropa sencilla, pero suficiente para que no las afectara el frío. Al menos el clima sólo duraría hasta salir del pueblo, creo.

—Ahora sí... Supongo que ésto es el adiós por ahora, papá —dije con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Y esa cara? ¡Levanta esos ánimos! Ambos sabemos que regresarás, y cuando lo hagas, serás mucho más fuerte de lo que eres hoy.

—Sin mencionar que tendré que luchar contra ti y Lara para demostrar mi valía.

—Precisamente. Ahora, sonríe de verdad y despídete de Marissa.

Me acerqué a Marissa y me abrazó.

—Cuídate mucho, Drech. Yo y todas las chicas estaremos esperando que vuelvan.

—Lo haré. Y prometo cuidar aún más a Patchouli y a Kurumu.

—Así me gusta. Recuerda lo que siempre te digo, Drech.

—"Siempre ser un caballero", ¿no?

Marissa asintió y me abrazó de nuevo. Les di tiempo a las chicas de despedirse también. Patchouli se tomó un poco de tiempo, prometiéndole a su madre que sería fuerte y no se volvería una carga para mí. Y en ese ínterin, Lara me abrazó fuertemente y me hizo prometer que volvería y cantaríamos sobre mi viaje. Al cabo de diez minutos, ya estábamos saliendo de la casa. En el patio frontal, las otras pokemon de mi padre nos esperaban para despedirse también. Cuando nos dejaron, tuve una extraña sensación. Estaba bastante emocionado, no sabía lo que vendría en mi camino cuando pusiera un pie fuera de Amaranth. Y así, aún con ese sentimiento pegado a mí, recorrí el camino que me llevaría fuera del pueblo. Ya no había vuelta atrás ahora.

Finalmente, mi viaje comenzaba.


	6. Zeke Chapter 1

_Historia desde el punto de vista de Zeke, un chico de Aegir Town._

Estaba atardeciendo en Aegir Town, los rayos anaranjados del sol bañaban la ciudad. Se podía respirar el aire de tranquilidad característico de la ciudad y las vidrieras de la Catedral alumbraban el interior de la misma con multitud de colores reflejando sus dibujos en el suelo. La gente paseaba por la calle, pasaba el rato en el parque o estaban en la cafetería local, pero había un chico que no estaba haciendo nada de eso, estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, pensando en sus cosas.

-Ya mismo será la hora…-Suspiraba.-¿Mmm?, ¿alguien está llamando a la puerta? Adelante.  
>-¿Todavía sigues aquí?-Preguntó una chica de quince años, ojos azules y pelo largo color castaño atado con una coleta mientras se apoyaba en la puerta que acaba de abrir.<br>-Así es hermanita, pero creo que antes voy a salir para darme una vuelta.-Le contestó el chico mirándola a los ojos.  
>-De acuerdo, vas al lugar de siempre, ¿no? Recuerda que tenemos que ir a la fiesta de despedida de tu amigo Kyle, así que si tardas mucho iré a buscarte.<br>-No te preocupes, volveré pronto. Dile a mamá que quedamos en… 45 minutos en la puerta de casa.  
>-Muy bien, yo terminaré de arreglarme. Ve con cuidado, Zeke.<br>-Tranquila, aquí nunca pasa nada.-Le respondí entre risas.-Nos vemos luego, hermanita.

Me aparté de la ventana, me senté en la cama para abrocharme las deportivas y me dirigí a la puerta. Iba andando por la calle a un paso tranquilo, camino a "mi lugar de siempre" que no era otro que el parque de la ciudad, me encantaba estar allí. A pesar de toda la gente que vi hace un rato apenas había nadie en la calle, no era algo que me importase mucho de todas formas. Como siempre en el parque se respiraba un aire de paz que hacía que te olvidaras de todos tus problemas, por eso me gustaba tanto este sitio.  
>Subí una pequeña colina y me senté bajo el único árbol que había, mirando al horizonte, viendo como el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras las montañas. Me sentía muy relajado sentado allí por lo que aproveché para pensar en mis cosas.<p>

Pensaba en mi familia, básicamente. En mi madre, Susanne, que es todo lo que puede ser una madre y más, en mi hermana Caitlyn, aunque la verdad es que no nos unen ningún lazo de sangre ya que es adoptada. Mi madre la adoptó cuando ella tenía… dos años y yo cuatro, así que nos criamos como hermano y hermana y hemos forjado una fuerte relación.  
>Hace cosa de un año mi madre nos contó que Caitlyn no era mi hermana, era la única hija de un matrimonio cuyo apellido era Alerion pero ellos la abandonaron porque no podían ocuparse de ella y mi madre decidió hacerse cargo de ella. Obviamente, oír esa historia "destrozó" a Caitlyn, pero ahora tenía una familia de verdad que la quería y nunca la abandonaría, ese pensamiento hacía que nunca perdiera esa adorable sonrisa que siempre luce. Sin embargo, saber el pasado de Caitlyn no ha cambiado en nada nuestra relación y nunca lo hará, para mí siempre será mi querida e inocente hermanita.<br>Del único que no tenía ningún recuerdo era de mi padre… eso me entristecía mucho pero no es algo a lo que le diera demasiada importancia porque no me llevaría a ninguna parte.

Tenía la impresión de que el tiempo pasaba muy despacio, como si acabara de llegar, pero una brisa de viento hizo que me diera cuenta de que era todo lo contrario.

-Ya va siendo hora de volver.-Me dije a mí mismo a la vez que me levantaba.-Tengo que contarles a mamá y Caitlyn lo que quiero hacer, ya basta de darle vueltas.-Pensé viendo como los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban tras las montañas y empezaba a anochecer.

Se había hecho mucho más tarde de lo que pensaba y no era cosa de llegar tarde a la fiesta de mi mejor amigo, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude. Sin aliento llegué a mi casa y naturalmente, mi madre y Caitlyn estaban esperándome.

-¡Zeke! Ya era hora de que vinieses.-Dijo mi hermana llevándose las manos a las caderas con tono enfadado.  
>-Caitlyn estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, hijo.-Se notaba un tono de reproche en su voz.<br>-Ya…, siento… el retraso.-Dije jadeando.  
>-Pero ya estás aquí, así que no pasa nada.-Dijo mi madre sonriendo y juntando sus manos.-¿Estás listo?<br>-Sí… pero vamos despacio… necesito recuperarme de todo lo que he corrido.  
>-Estás hecho un flojo, mira que estar así por una carrerita de nada.-Dijo Caitlyn con tono burlón.<br>-Ya vale chicos, dejemos eso a un lado y vayamos a casa de Kyle.-Interrumpió mi madre antes de que contestara para que no peleásemos.

La casa de Kyle estaba relativamente cerca de la mía, y para mi suerte podíamos permitirnos ir tranquilos. Ambas se habían arreglado bastante y estaban preciosas. Mi madre se había puesto su típico "vestuario para fiestas" (una chaqueta negra sobre una blusa blanca, pantalón de vestir y el pelo recogido en una trenza que le caía sobre el hombro) y Caitlyn se había puesto un vestido sin espalda de color azul, a juego con sus ojos, y con un broche en forma de flor cerca de su hombro izquierdo, además de haberse recogido el pelo con un moño. La verdad es que me costaba no mirarla, estaba impresionante.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que pensé en el parque mientras mamá y Caitlyn hablaban entre ellas. ¿Era el momento adecuado?, ¿sería mejor que esperase algo más? Llevaba días pensando en lo mismo, una y otra vez, y nunca llegaba a una conclusión clara

-¡Oye, Zeke!, ¿a dónde vas? ¿No era esta la casa de tu amigo?-Preguntó mi madre.  
>-¡Ah!-Exclamé.- Sí, es esta. Lo siento, me he puesto a pensar en mis cosas y no me he dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado, jajaja…<p>

Mi madre llamó a la puerta y nos abrió el padre de Kyle.

-Buenas noches, señor Cooper.-Saludamos los tres a la vez.  
>-Buenas noches, me alegro de que hayáis podido venir.-Exclamó el padre de Kyle.- Parece mentira… Caitlyn está hecha toda una mujercita, hay que ver cuánto ha crecido en el tiempo que llevo sin verla.<br>-No creo que sea para tanto…-Dijo Caitlyn mientras se sonrojaba.  
>-No os quedéis ahí, pasad al jardín.<p>

Haciendo caso al señor Cooper, entramos en su casa y fuimos al jardín, donde estaban colocadas varias mesas con aperitivos y una pancarta firmada por los compañeros de clase, entre ellos yo y mi hermana, en la que ponía "¡Suerte en tu viaje, Kyle!" y cosas por el estilo. ¿Para qué se estaba haciendo esta fiesta? Es verdad, no os lo había comentado. Pues bien, como ya os he dicho antes, esta fiesta es para Kyle, mi mejor amigo, y se celebra que en unos tres días empezará su viaje por el continente de Garaden. La verdad es que me da pena tener que despedirme de él, pero… ¿quién sabe? Puede que nos encontremos más de una vez si yo también me decido a emprender mi viaje.

-¡Eh, Zeke!-Escuché desde la otra parte del jardín.

Fácilmente pude distinguir la voz de Kyle entre tanto griterío, por lo que levanté el brazo para indicarle donde estábamos. Kyle vino hacía nosotros para saludarnos.

-Me alegro de verte, colega.-Dijo mientras nos chocábamos las manos.-Y también me alegro de veros, Caitlyn y señora Belforma.  
>-¿Qué tal estás, Kyle? Enhorabuena por poder iniciar tu viaje.-Dijo mi madre.<br>-¡Muchas gracias!-Exclamó con una amplia sonrisa el chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta.-La verdad es que estoy algo nervioso, pero… un momento, ahora que caigo, no os he presentado a mi compañera, enseguida vuelvo.  
>-Jeje… que chico tan peculiar.-Dijo mi madre riéndose.<p>

Kyle volvió a irse, apartando a la gente para llegar a la otra zona del jardín.

-¿Compañera?-Preguntó Caitlyn.  
>-Sí, ya sabes que se necesita tener algún pokémon si quieres viajar de forma más segura por el continente, y digamos que Kyle ya le ha echado el lazo a una chica.<br>-¡Eh!, ¡qué te he oído Zeke! Pero da igual, os presento a mi compañera, Colette.-Dijo Kyle mientras venía cogido de la mano de una chica.-Estos son: Zeke, mi mejor amigo, aunque creo que ya os conocéis; su hermana Caitlyn y su madre, Susanne.  
>-Encantada de conoceros.-Saludó Colette.<p>

La chica que trajo Kyle era una Delibird que vestía un jersey y falda rojas con una bufanda blanca. Su pelo blanco como la nieve y ojos dorados eran sus rasgos más llamativos, además del gracioso gorrito rojo que siempre llevaba. Hacían una pareja un tanto opuesta, ya que Kyle es un chico despreocupado y olvidadizo mientras que Colette, aunque algo torpe, es una chica bastante responsable. Se complementan bien.

-Por favor, aceptad estos regalos.-Colette se llevó la mano a la espalda, como si buscara algo.-¿¡Waaaah!? ¿No me digas que no me he traído mi bolso? ¿Qué les voy a regalar ahora?  
>-Tranquila Colette, no hace falta que nos regales nada.-Dijo mi madre para tranquilizarla.<br>-¡Ya sé!-Dijo chocando sus manos sin hacerle caso a mi madre.-Para usted, señora Susanne, mi bufanda; para Zeke, mi gorro y para Caitlyn… ¿no me queda nada?  
>-No importa, ya me lo darás en otro momento.-Se rió mi hermana algo nerviosa.<br>-No, tengo algo que darte justo aquí.-Colette se llevó las manos a la cintura, agarró su jersey y empezó a levantárselo.  
>-¡Colette, estate quieta! ¿¡Cómo vas a desnudarte en público!?-Dijo Kyle sobresaltado cogiendo de las manos a su compañera para impedir que siguiera subiendo su jersey.<br>-Pero Kyle… Caitlyn se queda sin regalo…-Colette chocaba sus dedos índice con gesto de tristeza.  
>-Luego le buscamos algo, no te preocupes. Y perdonad la escena, Colette tiene la manía de darle regalos a la gente que conoce.<p>

Estuvimos un rato hablando con Kyle y su amiga hasta que empezó la fiesta, momento en el que nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos y empezamos a cenar. Cuando todo el mundo terminó, la gente pidió que mi amigo dijera unas palabras, que menos, para algo era su fiesta, ¿no?  
>No me esperaba que el discurso de Kyle fuera tan bueno, teniendo en cuenta como es me sorprendió. Habían pasado dos horas desde que empezó la celebración y la gente empezaba a marcharse y como Caitlyn llevaba un rato bostezando, era nuestro turno.<p>

-Señores Cooper, muchas gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta de su hijo, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.-Dijo mi madre a los padres de Kyle.  
>-Al contrario, somos nosotros los que tenemos que agradeceros que hayáis venido.-Contestó la señora Cooper.<br>-No tiene importancia. Se está haciendo algo tarde, creo que nos iremos marchando.  
>-No hay problema.-Asintió el señor Cooper.-Recordad que esta casa es como si fuera vuestra, podéis estar todo el tiempo que queráis.<p>

Mi madre, hermana y yo no despedimos de los padres de Kyle, pero antes de que me marchara, Kyle me llamó.

-¿Uh? Esperadme un momento, tengo que hablar con Kyle.-Le dije a mi familia.

Caitlyn y mi madre se fueron al salón mientras que yo me acerqué a Kyle.

-Zeke… te echaré de menos, amigo.-Comentó Kyle como con lágrimas en los ojos.  
>-Yo también...-Dije bajando la cabeza.-¿Sabes? Tu discurso me ha sorprendido, no me esperaba que alguien como tú pudiera hablar así.<br>-¿Y eso cómo debería tomármelo?

Los dos reímos por un momento.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al final?-Me preguntó con tono más serio.  
>-Bueno… como ya he dicho, haber escuchado tu discurso era lo que necesitaba para tomar mi decisión. Le propondré a mi familia que yo también quiero emprender mi viaje.<br>-Me alegra oír eso. Por cierto, recuerda que estaré en Aegir tres días más, mañana podemos dar una vuelta por la ciudad si quieres, ya sabes como despedida y tal.  
>-Me encantaría. Bueno, mi familia me espera, nos vemos mañana.<p>

Nos chocamos las manos en señal de despedida y me dirigí a la puerta principal, donde esperaban mamá y mi hermana.

-¿Ya has terminado de hablar con tu amigo, Zeke?-Preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa.  
>-Sip, ¿vamos para casa?<p>

El trayecto de vuelta fue silencioso, al principio hablamos de lo que nos había parecido la fiesta pero después nadie se atrevía a decir nada, no sé por qué. Una vez en casa, mamá fue a su habitación y Caitlyn y yo subimos las escaleras en dirección a nuestros cuartos, pero antes de que cada uno tomara una dirección del pasillo, Caitlyn me cogió de la mano.

-Zeke… dentro de diez minutos ven a mi cuarto… tenemos que hablar.-Caitlyn estaba bajando la cabeza mientras me decía eso.

Me pilló por sorpresa, pero lo único que pude hacer fue asentir. Mi hermana tardó unos segundos en soltarme la mano, pero cuando lo hizo cada uno fue para su habitación.  
>Empecé a desvestirme y a ponerme el pijama. Aún extrañado, aparté las sábanas y me tumbé en mi cama.<p>

-¿De qué querrá hablar conmigo? Se la veía muy seria…-No hacía nada más que darle vueltas mientras miraba al techo.

Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo no avanzaba, cada segundo me parecía un minuto, cada minuto una hora y así. Pero ya había llegado el momento. Me levanté de la cama, nervioso, y salí al pasillo notando como el corazón me iba a mil, intenté suspirar para relajarme un poco, pero no surtió efecto. Por fin llegué a la puerta de su habitación, tragué saliva y di un par de golpes a la puerta antes de entrar.  
>"Adelante", dijo la voz de mi hermana desde dentro.<p>

Abrí la puerta lentamente y entré en su cuarto. Caitlyn estaba sentada en su cama, abrazada a un cojín y con un pijama blanco.

-Cierra la puerta, por favor.-Dijo hundiendo la cara en el cojín.  
>-Caitlyn… me estás empezando a preocupar.-Cerré la puerta como me había indicado y me senté a su lado.-¿Qué sucede?<p>

Caitlyn colocó el cojín al lado de su almohada y se echó encima de mí, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación con sus llantos.

-Por favor Zeke, por favor… ¡no te vayas, no me dejes sola!-Dijo entre lágrimas.  
>-¿De qué estás hablan-?<br>-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo!-Su voz salía entrecortada.

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y acariciarle el pelo para que se tranquilizara.

-Así que… te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?-Dije lo más tranquilo que pude para que no notara que yo estaba como ella.  
>-*Sniff* Llevabas un par de días raro, pero ver cómo te brillaban los ojos al oír las palabras de Kyle en su fiesta hizo que se me confirmaran mis sospechas…<br>-Lo siento mucho, hermanita.-Le contesté abrazándola más fuerte.-Sabía que no te lo tomarías bien, pero… no pensaba que fuera tan duro para mí verte así.

El silencio volvió una vez más a la habitación de mi hermana. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba la escena de nuestro abrazo. Me aparté de Caitlyn unos centímetros y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Perdóname por no haberte dicho nada.  
>-Zeke…-Dijo cogiendo mi mano y llevándosela a la mejilla.-No le des más importancia, simplemente ha sido ver que una persona importante para mí se iba y yo volvería a quedarme sola y…<br>-Da igual, no sigas, entiendo a lo que te refieres.-Dije poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para indicarle que no siguiera hablando y sus mejillas reflejaron un tono rojizo.-Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, no volverás a estar sola, recuerda que aunque no esté yo, mi madre siempre estará a tu lado.  
>-Llevás razón... E-En fin, de-dejando eso a un lado, ¿t-te gustaría d-dormir conmigo e-esta noche…?-Dijo inquieta.<p>

Era una pregunta muy repentina, no tenía ni idea que responder. Ahora sí que estaba con el corazón que se me iba a salir del pecho, pero era ver a Caitlyn, tan tierna y adorable, que lo único que hacía era empeorar la situación.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero mejor mañana. Prefiero desconectar de todo en mi cama.  
>-Bueno, si me prometes que mañana dormiremos juntos no hay ningún problema, ¿no?<br>-Te lo prometo. Ahora duérmete, que ya es tarde.  
>-Buenas noches Zeke, gracias por haber estado conmigo.<p>

Me despedí de Caitlyn después de haberla tapado con la sábana y fui para mi cuarto. Por fin pude tumbarme en mi cama y a los pocos segundos, caí rendido.  
>La luz de la mañana empezaba a entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto. Abrí los ojos y vi como era de día y de forma mecánica por así decirlo, me levanté y fui al baño para lavarme la cara. Bajé las escaleras con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño que tenía y fui al comedor, donde estaban mi madre y hermana desayunando. Mi madre llevaba el delantal que Caitlyn y yo le regalamos, el que tenía el dibujo de un conejito blanco, siempre me pareció muy gracioso.<p>

-Buenos días.-Dije desperezándome.  
>-Buenos días hijo.<br>-Poco más y te levantas para el almuerzo, hermanito.-Contestó Caitlyn con tono de broma.  
>-Ya sabes que madrugar nunca ha sido lo mío.-Dije sentándome en la silla.<br>-Ayer nos acostamos más tarde, es normal que hayamos dormido algo más.-Respondió mi madre a Caitlyn mientras me acercaba un vaso de leche.  
>-Supongo…-Dijo mi hermana mordiendo una galleta.<br>-Además, ¿cuánto he dormido?, ¿diez horas? Eso es muy poco para mí…

Caitlyn se quedó mirándome con un tono de reproche y tras un rato de mantener la mirada siguió comiéndose su galleta. El desayuno transcurrió como siempre, hablamos un poco de todo mientras veíamos la televisión.

-Voy a salir un rato de compras, ¿me acompañas Caitlyn?-Preguntó mi madre.  
>-Claro, me cambio de ropa y podemos marcharnos.<p>

Yo decidí quedarme, no me apetecía mucho ir de compras. Dudé si encender la videoconsola y jugar un rato, pero recordé que Caitlyn y yo estábamos haciendo una partida conjunta en el Tales of Destiny 2 y no iba a avanzar sin ella, por lo que me senté en el sofá y puse la televisión para ver si había algo interesante. Por desgracia, no había nada.

-Al final tendría que haberme ido con ellas…-Pensaba tumbado en el sofá.

Me llegó un mensaje de Kyle preguntándome que a qué hora íbamos a quedar. Le contesté que a las 18:00 en el parque. Después de eso, volvió el silencio. Era hora de avanzar mi plan del viaje, así que me levanté y salí a la calle con dirección al instituto Aegir. Tenía que darme de baja para quedarme tranquilo y estaba seguro de que el director lo entendería, es un buen amigo de mi madre.  
>Cuando llegué al instituto, todo estaba igual… o casi, el sitio estaba recién reformado y ninguna clase estaba donde antes. Le pregunté a la secretaria por la oficina del director, y me respondió que estaba en la segunda planta. Podía haberme dado algún detalle más pero a ella también se la veía algo perdida. Después de un par de tramos de escaleras llegué a la segunda planta, por lo que ya sólo tenía que buscar la oficina del director. Sin embargo, no iba a ser algo tan sencillo porque ninguna habitación tenía un cartelito que indicara lo que había dentro.<p>

-Se ve que han acabado la reforma hace poco… habrá que probar suerte hasta encontrar la puerta correcta.

Después de caminar un rato me encontré ante una puerta en el fondo del pasillo. Tenía pinta de ser la oficina, así que la abrí.

-Perdone, señor direc…

Me quedé paralizado al ver que esa puerta no era la correcta, si no que era la del vestuario femenino y lo peor de todo, había una Flareon dentro cambiándose de ropa.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién ha…?

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos mientras nos íbamos sonrojando fuertemente.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAHHH!-Gritó la chica tapando su torso desnudo con sus manos.  
>-¡Lo-lo siento mucho!-Me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta lo más rápido que pude.<br>Menuda forma de empezar el día.

Andando lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de allí antes de que saliese la Flareon furiosa, llegué a la otra parte de la planta y nuevamente estaba frente a una puerta. Dentro oí la conocida voz del director que me daba permiso para entrar tras haber llamado, menudo alivio.

-Bienvenido Zeke, por favor, toma asiento.-Me recibió el director.-¿Sucede algo? Te veo mala cara.  
>-N-no pasa nada.-Dije tomando asiento.<br>-Está bien…-Dijo dudando de mi palabra.-Y dime, ¿para qué has venido?

Es cierto, el pequeño incidente de hace un rato me había hecho olvidar para lo que he venido.

-Verá, he decido que viajaré por el continente así que me gustaría darme de baja.-Le contesté.  
>-Ah, es cierto, tu madre vino hace un rato y se encargó del papeleo.<br>Algo totalmente inesperado, sin duda.  
>-Pero siempre habrá sitio para ti cuando vuelvas.-Prosiguió el director.<br>-Pues muchas gracias por atenderme, señor director.-Me levanté y le estreché la mano.-Vendré a despedirme una vez que ya tenga terminados los preparativos.  
>-Esperaremos tu visita, Zeke.<br>-Por cierto, no estaría mal que colocarais carteles encima de las puertas para saber lo que hay dentro.-Dije mientras abría la puerta y salía por ella.  
>-¿Carteles?, ¿de qué está hablando?-Se preguntó el director algo desconcertado.<p>

Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de regresar a casa. Estuve pensando en cómo mamá pudo enterarse de mis planes, puede que Caitlyn se lo dijera o algo parecido, no se me ocurría otra explicación de momento... aunque claro, el haber entrado en el vestuario mientras una chica se estaba cambiando no ayuda a que piense con claridad. Como sea, de vuelta a la tranquilidad de casa.

-Ya estoy en casa.-Dije abriendo la puerta principal. El olor de la comida que estaba preparando mamá era inconfundible.  
>-Bienvenido, ¿a dónde has ido?-Preguntó mamá desde la cocina.<br>-Al instituto, tenía que hablar con el director.  
>-Hablaremos durante el almuerzo, pero antes ayuda a tu hermana a poner la mesa.<p>

Dicho y hecho, una vez que todo estaba preparado mi madre salió de la cocina, llevaba delantal con el dibujo de un conejito blanco comiendo una zanahoria que Caitlyn y yo le regalamos hace algunos años, el mismo de este desayuno, a los tres siempre nos ha gustado ese bonito delantal, y colocó la comida sobre la mesa.

-Y dime mamá, ¿para qué has ido al instituto?-Pregunté.  
>-¿No te lo ha dicho Raymond? Te he dado de baja.-Dijo mi madre con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Mi madre y el director son buenos amigos, así que ella normalmente lo llama por su nombre de pila.<br>-Ya, eso lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es por qué me has dado de baja.  
>-Si tú has ido allí por lo mismo, te ha ahorrado el trámite.-Dijo Caitlyn poniéndose del lado de mi madre.<br>-¿Le has contado a mamá que tenía pensado irme?-Dije bebiendo un poco de agua.  
>-No, mamá ya lo sabía, al parecer yo he sido la última en enterarme.-Rió Caitlyn mientras se ajustaba su coleta.<br>Mi "plan secreto" no era tan secreto después de todo, pero era un alivio ver que a mi madre no le parecía mal la idea.  
>-Me recuerdas a tu padre, él también sueños de explorar el continente.-Las palabras de mi madre calaron en mí.-Si eso es lo que quieres, te daré todo mi apoyo, hijo.<p>

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió sin mucha novedad y al poco rato, los tres terminamos de comer. Caitlyn propuso que siguiéramos con nuestra partida en el Tales of Destiny 2, a lo que yo no puse ninguna objeción y mi madre se retiró a la cocina para fregar los platos y demás.  
>Tras varios días perdiendo en el mismo combate una y otra vez, Caitlyn sacó una estrategia brillante y por fin pudimos derrotar a Halfas. Cuando se lo propone, demuestra ser una chica bastante más capaz de lo que ya es.<p>

-¡Yuju! ¡Ya era hora de derrotar a ese bicho!-Exclamaba Caitlyn dando saltos de alegría.  
>-Debo decir que me ha sorprendido tu estrategia, ha sido bastante efectiva.-Dije acariciándole el pelo.-Bueno, tendremos que continuar mañana, he quedado con Kyle y no quiero llegar tarde.<br>-Te preocupa más ser puntual con tu amigo que con tu familia, no me estás dando buen ejemplo.  
>-Menuda forma de tratar a tu hermanito, Caitlyn.<p>

Ambos reímos, sin duda echaré de menos estos ratos con Caitlyn. Subí a mi cuarto a por algo de dinero, me despedí de ambas y me marché rumbo a la entrada del parque, que era donde había quedado con Kyle. Cuando llegué no había nadie, supuse que habría tardado menos de lo previsto, así que me acerqué a una máquina expendedora y compré un refresco. Fue caer la lata y oír la voz de Kyle…


	7. Pate Chapter 1

- ¿Eres tú, el famoso humano que vive entre lo hoppips?

Por tercera vez en la semana, yo, el gran Pathersky Potato Balkis Lilligant, me veía obligado a responder la misma pregunta. ¿Cuál era el afán de molestarme? Yo, que disfrutaba tranquilamente dormitando bajo un árbol a la salida del cálido bosque hoppip, me veía interrumpido por estos turistas que últimamente escuchan de mí y me buscan. Raro. ¿Qué me verán? ¿Sera mi gorro de hoppip preferido que uso siempre? ¿Mis amarillos ojos que recuerdan más a un pokémon que a un humano? Deje mis lamentos personales y respondí con desinterés.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso, señor turista? ¿Acaso ve algún hoppip junto a mí?

- Claro – respondió - ¿No es una hoppip aquella que duerme junto a usted?

Pipchan, la había olvidado, realmente compartía tanto con ella que muchas veces olvidaba que era un pokémon, le veía mas como una persona, como a un ser querido, como familia.

- Oh, está bien, usted gana. ¿Qué quiere de mí? – Pregunté con tono aburrido, mientras me levantaba despacio para no despertar a Pipchan.-

- Una fotografía, claro. – El sujeto sonrió maliciosamente y saco una cámara, me fotografío y se retiró dando las gracias, volví a recostarme y al cabo de un rato sentí a alguien jalando mi camisa –

- Uhhh, Pate… ¿Dónde… estamos, pip? – Pipchan habló con mucha flojera mientras se rascaba los ojos - ¿No es hoy, pip, el día en que…?

- Oh Cla -

No pude continuar mi frase, sentí peligro, a lo lejos se escuchaba un grupo de 3 personas venir, para mi sorpresa, sostenían una foto mía, si, era el maldito turista. Atiné a ocultarme junto a mi pequeña Hoppip tras unos árboles.

- ¡Nos mentiste! – Exclamó un sujeto que parecía un entrenador al anterior turista – ¿Dónde está el bicho raro ese?

- Estaba aquí, ¡Lo juro! ¡El chico de la foto estaba aquí! –

- Demonios, esperaba hacer un dinero presentándolo en algún casino de Serlock o algo – Habló la única chica, de brillante cabello carmesí – En el pueblo dicen que lo ven esporádicamente, pero no podríamos atraparlo allí, se armaría un escándalo.

- Volvamos mañana, ya tenemos estudiado sus horarios, se pasa bastante por aquí o cerca del gimnasio – Dijo un tipo de frondosa barba, que parecía el más veterano.

Los sujetos se fueron y salimos del árbol, observé a Pipchan algo cabizbaja, no era primera vez que me llamaban fenómeno, el hecho de vivir en el bosque Hoppip, de poseer brillantes ojos amarillos y de usar un gorro que oculta parte mi cabello, causaba muchas sospechas, y no estaban tan equivocados. Nacido en el bosque, parte de mí es pokemon planta, por ello el gorro, que oculta algunas hojas que crecen cada cierto tiempo...

- Pate… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los humanos te tratan asi, pip? - Pipchan me abrazo por la espalda gentilmente, parecía que le molestara mas a ella que a mi los comentarios –

- Hey Pipchan…

- … - Pipchan guardo silencio, estaba algo cabizbaja.-

- ¿Crees que tus pechos lleguen a ser como los de la pelirroja esa? - Mientras comenzaba a jugar con su pequeño busto -.

- ¡¿Eehh?! -Pipchan volvió a sus ánimos, no sin antes golpearme un poco – ¡Estúpido pervertido! ¿Cuándo pararás con esto? ¡PIIP!

- Jajaja, muy bien Pipchan, es hora de irnos… vamos por las gemelas, están a cuidado de Elaice. –

- Uhh ¿Quieres despedirte de Elaice también, neh? Jejeje Pip. – Dijo la hoppip, sonriendo pícaramente -.

- Jajaja…

Hace ya 10 años que Pipchan y yo vivimos juntos, la encontré recién salida del huevo después de una gran tormenta que afecto al bosque hoppip, sus padres fallecieron en ella y quedó completamente sola, los demás hoppips no le aceptaban debido a que una de sus hojas quedó doblada después de la tormenta y ésta no servía para "planear" en el vuelo. Como siempre había vivido en el hoppip como un extraño entre pokémones, no dude en hacerme cargo de ella teniendo yo solo 11 años.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que irnos, pip? – Preguntó Pipchan, mientras entrabamos al pueblo Hoppip -.

- Sí, ya has crecido lo suficiente como para por fin emprender mi viaje. ¡Será una gran aventura!

Pipchan sonrió y tomamos camino al pueblo, se veían algunas hoppips descansando en los tejados de las rusticas casas, otras volvían al bosque y un grupo ayudaba a unos pueblerinos a medir la intensidad del viento. Pipchan se mantenía aferrada a mi brazo para evitar algún viento fuerte.

Caminamos hasta llegar al gimnasio, de un fuerte verde, se veían pocas personas alrededor, solo un viejo que intentaba observar por las ventanas.

- Eh, pervertido. – Le llame, mientras Pipchan se ocultaba tras de mi, sin soltar mi brazo -.

- Anda, pero si es Pate. ¿Por fin vienes a pedir la mano de Elaice? – Dijo el viejo, sin apartar mirada de la ventana, cubierta por densas cortinas, por lo que poco veía en realidad –

- Jaja, nada de eso, solo vengo a buscar mis chicas y despedirme.

- Oh, oh, adelante, supongo que a ti te abrirán, ese lugar se ha llenado de chicas hermosas desde que Elaice-chan se volvió la líder de gimnasio, es una lástima que ya no salga…

- Si… - Murmuré, ninguno quería continuar hablando, Elaice fue mi amiga de la infancia desde que recuerdo, amaba el bosque hoppip y a los pokemones, un prodigio en su entreno y cría, tenía pasta de campeona, hasta que ocurrió "eso" –

- ¿Aún no te lo perdonas, pip? – Pipchan me miro a los ojos, pero no le respondí y golpee la puerta, después de un rato una chica de pelo negro y grandes tetas me saludo -.

- Ah, pero si es Pate. Entra, Elaice está… er…–

Conocí a Elaice cuando se interno en el bosque hoppip para entrenar a su Shroomish, solo tenía 5 años y ya participaba en torneos juveniles, su conexión con los pokemones era increíble, y su habilidad igual. Nos hicimos rápidamente amigos y luego me ayudo a criar a Pipchan, cuando cumplimos 14 encontramos dos Eevees bebes abandonados, cada uno entreno a uno pero a fin de cuentas se quedaron con Elaice porque no queríamos separarles. A los 18 tenia el equipo perfecto para llegar a lo mas alto pero…

- ¡Oh! ¡Pate!. – Elaice salió del baño despreocupadamente, vestía una ligera polera amarilla combinando con una cinta que amarraba su verde cabello en una linda cola de caballo –

- ¡Elaice, pip! – Pipchan se abalanzo a los brazos de Elaice, Elaice acaricio su cabello y menciono lo grande que estaba, la escena era tan hermosa, que tuve que interrumpirla -.

- Ela-chan, ¿Masturbandote tan temprano en la mañana? – Elaice me mando una mirada de odio, y me golpeo fuertemente -

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en el patio interior del gimnasio, techado, recostado sobre el césped y con gran dolor en la cabeza.

- Oh, es Pate.

- Meh…

Frente a mi estaban las dos Eevees, la mayor, serena e inteligente, la menor, rebelde y con algún tipo de gresca contra mi.

- Hoy por fin podrán iniciar su viaje, chicas. – Elaice apareció entre las dos y les abrazo, como despidiéndose - Les deseo lo mejor.

- Elaice… -La menor le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras que la mayor solo sonrió - ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡No quiero viajar con ese pervertido!

- Umbry… sabes que Elaice no puede salir, la decisión de ir con Pate ya está hecha. –Respondió la mayor, Espy, la que originalmente me perteneció, pero que deje después de un tiempo con Elaice porque Umbry le extrañaba mucho.

Todos bajamos la mirada, mientras que yo mire de reojo el brazo de Elaice, una fea cicatriz recorría de su codo a su muñeca, provocada en la maldita noche de los Chandelures, hace 4 años… estos bajan a Pueblo Hoppip cada cierto tiempo e intentan robar el alma de los humanos que encuentran. Aquella maldita noche yo debía acompañar a Elaice a casa, pero a causa de que tenia demasiadas hojas en el cabello me avergonzó entrar al pueblo… nunca me lo perdonare, Elaice fue atacada y se salvo por poco, desde entonces ya no sale del Gimnasio, y en vez de viajar como todo entrenador, se volvió la líder del Gimnasio Verde.

- Adios Elaice… -Pipchan le dio a Elaice unas flores y le abrazo fuertemente, Elaice acaricio sus orejas y le correspondió- ¡Cuando me vuelvas a ver, seré mucho mas fuerte, pip!

- Cuídate Pipchan, y cuida al cabezota de tu amo.

- ¡Así lo haré ,pip! ¡Vamos, pip! ¡Lo pasaremos genial! –Pipchan tomó a ambas Eevees de las manos y las condujo a la salida, quedando yo y Elaice solos-. ¡Volveremos siendo campeonas, pip!

- … - Elaice se despidió con la mano de ellas, con un poco de tristeza, luego se dirigió a mi, tomándome las manos- Cuida de ellas, y de ti, por favor.

- Detente Ela, ya te dije que solo me atraen las Lesbianas.

- … ¿Aún con esa mierda? -Respondió, enojadisima-.

- Me gustan las lesbianas -Recalqué

- … ¡¿No has visto que el gimnasio está completamente lleno de chicas?! ¡INCLUSO LO LLAMAN EL LESBINASIO! ¡HUBO QUE PONER CORTINAS PARA ALEJAR LOS PERVERTIDOS! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA, IDIOTA!

- Ok, ya entendí. – Suspiré – Perdóname, por todo. Ojala algún día juntes el valor suficiente para salir conmigo nuevamente, cuando vuelva será para llevarte a recorrer el bosque Hoppip como en los viejos tiempos… y con tu novia, claro.

- … - Elaice guardo silencio, parecía entre emocionada y enojada, finalmente cogió un par de cosas de su mochila y me las entrego – Ten, una pokedex, pokecharms y un par de pociones. Pensé que serias tan descuidado que saldrías a lo loco.

- Oh Ela, siempre tan atenta. Supongo que es hora del adiós, sabes, unos tipos intentaron atraparme en la mañana, ellos tenían la misma mirada de desprecio que todos han tenido alguna vez al verme, pero tu eres la única que nunca me vio de esa forma, gracias.

- … - Elaice miro con extrañeza y nostalgia, luego se dio vuelta dándome la espalda – Así no eres tú, será mejor que te vayas ya, tus chicas están esperando.

- Hasta pronto entonces, Ela-tan. – Aprovechando que me había dado la espalda, me quede observando su delicioso trasero, caminé de espaldas hasta salir a encontrarme con mis dos eevees. Nuestro viaje comenzaba.


	8. Drech Chapter 2

_[Narrado por Drech, ese chico de Amaranth]_

Una vez fuera de Amaranth, nos tranquilizamos un poco. Continuamos por un par de días por el bosque, en el que nos topamos con diversos obstáculos y enemigos. Yo, por mi parte, me rehusé a pelear con la mayoría de ellos, a pesar de lo que objetaran. No quería luchar, yo era un criador y no un entrenador. La mayoría de las batallas iban más o menos así:

—¡Eh! —exclamaba algún entrenador— ¡Pelea conmigo!

Y siempre terminaba en lo mismo.

—No —respondía mientras seguía mi camino.

A veces insistían, a veces no. Cuando sí insistían, normalmente llamaban a su pokemon a la batalla. Yo respondía pidiéndole a Kurumu que se encargara. En dos, tres ataques quizás, cualquier entrenador caía. A pesar de casi no entrenar, Kurumu era mi pokemon más fuerte. Era ya sorprendentemente poderosa por naturaleza, y los fantasmas que enfrentaba cuando salíamos a explorar la Torre Astral sólo contribuían en volverla más fuerte. Patchouli insistía en pelear ella también, pero yo tenía miedo de arriesgarla, por lo pequeña y físicamente débil que era. Sí, estoy consciente ahora de que si no la hacía combatir, ella nunca dejaría de ser débil, pero entiendan que en ese entonces, yo quería protegerla y nada más.

Al final del primer día, nos dispusimos a levantar campamento. Desplegué las bolsas de dormir para las chicas primero, luego me ocupé de la mía. Todo fue normal hasta que quise sacar un libro de mi mochila, y me topé con uno que jamás había visto. Era un libro de tapa púrpura, con letras doradas. La tapa ponía "Cómo hablarle a tu hijo sobre lo positivo de la pokefilia", y el autor decía "William Kaulser".

—Por el amor de Arceus, papá —exclamé.

Sin darme cuenta, las chicas se habían puesto detrás de mí, y estaban leyendo el libro.

—Drech, tu padre... ¿Tu padre escribió ésto? —preguntó Kurumu, un tanto preocupada.

—¿Qué es pokefilia? —dijo Patchouli, tratando de tomar el libro.

Instintivamente lo aparté de ella, pero Kurumu me lo quitó de las manos tan pronto como lo tuve cerca. Leyó una página al azar tan rápido como pudo y se sonrojó entera. Para tratar de proteger al menos la inocencia de Patchouli, me llevé el libro y lo guardé de nuevo en mi mochila.

—No digas una palabra de lo que sea que hayas leído en ese libro —le ordené a Kurumu.

—No necesitas pedírmelo —me interrumpió—. Ya es suficiente con sólo saberlo, como para irlo contando.

Patchouli se sintió un tanto molesta por guardarle el secreto, pero al rato se le pasó. Prefería que estuviera enojada conmigo a que se enterara de lo que pudiera hacer en ese libro extraño.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como las chicas se fueron a dormir, no resistí la tentación de ponerme a leerlo. Lo único que puedo decir es que desde ese momento, comencé a mirar a Kurumu con diferentes ojos. Mi padre siempre había sido bueno con las palabras, y ese libro lo demostraba perfectamente. Podía decirte que te fueras al infierno de una manera que te esperarías el viaje con ansias. Y si lo que decían sobre el pecado de la pokefilia era cierto, pues ese libro hacía que no te molestara en absoluto el pasar la eternidad allá abajo. Tenía ganas de despertar a Kurumu y tratar de saber qué había leído ella, pero al final de todo opté por seguir con las reglas de un caballero y no preguntarle del tema. Quizás y hasta me lo diría ella, si llegaba el momento. Terminé regresando a dormir, pues lo necesitaría para el resto del viaje.

Los tres días que pasamos atravesando el largo bosque fueron casi lo mismo: por el día evadía entrenadores y por la noche leía el libro de mi padre. Sé que tendría que haberlo dejado tan pronto como supe lo que contenía, pero vamos. Soy humano, cualquiera cae ante tentaciones. La mía, bueno... No voy a entrar más en el tema.

Finalmente llegamos a Serlock. Era una ciudad muy diferente de lo que era Amaranth. Lo más notable de todo era su tamaño. No le decían metrópolis por nada, Serlock era enorme. Habiendo vivido toda mi vida en Amaranth, no conocía nada aparte del pequeño pueblo que era la ciudad de los fantasmas. Patchouli no sabía a dónde quería ir primero, y Kurumu también estaba emocionada. Correteaban de un lado a otro, pidiendo ir a un lugar o pidiendo visitar otro. Primero fuimos a una montaña rusa, donde a pesar de las objeciones del encargado, terminé subiéndome en la misma fila de asientos con Patchouli y Kurumu. Patchouli estuvo especialmente asustada, y se aferró a mí por lo que duró el viaje. Luego las llevé a tomar helado para que se calmaran. Realmente era tierno mirarlas así, actuando como niñas. Terminé gastando una buena cantidad de dinero en ellas, pero parecía que no era suficiente. Sin embargo, mi dinero sí tenía un límite, así que les negué más juegos por el momento. Me senté en una banca a contar el dinero que me quedaba, pero mientras lo hacía, un tipo de cabello revuelto pasó a velocidad imperceptible y me quitó la billetera de las manos. Luego de aceptar el hecho como un grave error mío, salí a la caza del ladrón. Lastimosamente para mí, era muy rápido y no llegué a atraparlo. Lo perdí de vista y, resignado, regresé con las chicas.

—¿Tuviste suerte? —preguntó Kurumu.

—Fue demasiado rápido —admití—. Ni siquiera pude verle el rostro, pero sé que puedo reconocerlo si lo vuelvo a ver.

—Si se te escapó ahora, ¿qué harás si lo vuelves a ver?

—Entonces me daré cuenta de que tú puedes ayudarme y quizás entre los dos lo atrapemos —sonreí mientras le revolvía el cabello a Kurumu.

—¡Yo también quiero ayudar! —Patchouli infló sus mejillas.

—Está bien, está bien —respondí acariciando también su cabello—. Puedes ayudarnos también.

No tenía la más mínima idea si Patchouli iba a ser de alguna ayuda, pero si la hacía feliz, me parecía bien. Por mi parte, estaba cansado. Caminamos juntos por un rato entre la gente, hasta encontrar una banca bastante amplia. Hice que las dos se sentaran ahí mientras contaba nuestras provisiones. Aún sin dinero, íbamos a poder arreglarnos por un par de días más. En ese tiempo, yo podía trabajar en algo y ganar dinero para ellas.

No era la forma en la que esperaba pasar mi primer día en Serlock, pero supongo que parte de una aventura es no saber lo que te espera, y comenzar con algo inesperado era parcialmente interesante.

Por más que fuera una forma terrible de comenzar.


	9. Drake Chapter 2

Ya dada mi opinión acerca de la peculiar bufanda rosa que llevaba la Mienfoo de Troy, decidí simplemente quedarme en el pequeño claro de bosque en el cual me encontraba, ya que mis acompañantes disfrutaban del descanso a pesar de llevar sólo una hora de viaje. Y de igual forma acabaría encontrándome con Troy, posiblemente en la salida del bosque o cuando él decidiera detenerse.

Analizando mejor mis alrededores, algo sobre éste claro captaba mi atención, pero no parecía identificar qué. Tal vez solo era el silencio desconcertante característico del Bosque Tácito, aún así terminé apoyando mi espalda en un árbol cerca del lago para pensar un poco, hasta que Horsea rompió el silencio.

—Drake, éste claro es el lugar en donde nos conocimos, ¿no lo recuerdas? —preguntó con cierto aire de nostalgia en su voz, lo cual es raro de ver en un Pokémon tan joven como ella.

—¡Oh cierto! —respondió Joltik, a pesar de que la pregunta fuera dirigida hacia mí, aunque ella igual estuvo involucrada.

Ahora que había logrado recordar qué era lo que me parecía tan familiar del claro, comencé a redactar los eventos que pasaron ese día tal y como lo había recordado, sólo por mero entretenimiento.

Yo solía portarme bastante mal cuando era niño, y a la corta edad de 6 años ya solía escapar de mi casa muchas veces, en una de esas salidas me fui en dirección al bosque Tácito, afortunadamente no fui al Bosque Oscuro, o de lo contrario no estaría vivo.

No tardé mucho en perderme ya que no sabía a dónde me dirigía ni tampoco sobre los Hoppips sirviendo de guía, así que pasé vagando por horas y huyendo de Pokémon que me parecieran amenazantes y tratando de alimentarme con las pocas bayas que encontraba, hasta que me encontré con una Joltik malherida de las piernas, prácticamente arrastrándose para poder trasladarse, y solicitó mi ayuda en cuanto me vio.

Como sólo tenía 6 años, o apunto de cumplir los 7 a lo mucho, estaba asustado, no sólo por el hecho de jamás haber interactuado con un Pokémon, sino que nunca había visto sangre antes, por supuesto que en ese mismo momento estaba hambriento y se me estaban acabando las bayas que encontré. A pesar de la edad logré dejar mi egoísmo a un lado y le dí mis Bayas Aranjas a Joltik, quien pudo recuperarse de las heridas que llegaban hasta un punto crítico. Una vez curada, me dio las gracias y se despidió, planeando dejarme solo en el bosque, pero al escuchar la despedida me puse a llorar de la frustración y miedo por estar solo e indefenso, por lo que ella decidió ayudarme a sobrevivir a manera de agradecimiento.

Llegó un punto en la noche en donde casi nos desmayábamos del hambre y Joltik me dirigió hacia éste mismo claro, porque había oído el sonido de los árboles cerca del lago en donde había tendido su trampa de telaraña.

Una vez llegamos al claro fue cuando encontramos a Horsea atrapada ahí, a quien Joltik planeaba electrocutarla hasta la muerte y posteriormente comerla. Sin embargo, tenía problemas como el hecho de que su especie no puede producir su propia electricidad y por ende tenía que producirla a base de fluidos absorbidos de otros Pokémon, y el hecho de que me opuse a ver a la Horsea morir.

Debe ser por idealismo o algo por el estilo, pero en ese tiempo yo no comprendía que así es como funciona la ley del más fuerte. Recuerdo haber discutido mucho con Joltik hasta convencerla de dejar viva a Horsea, y encontrar otra fuente de alimento. En un arranque de ira terminó usando Chupavidas en mí, succionando parte de mi sangre, lo que a esa edad era un golpe significante, afortunadamente Joltik no era suficientemente fuerte para haberme matado en un golpe, o no lo suficientemente hambrienta para dejarme sin sangre.

Aun así caí inconsciente, y cuando desperté, estaba en mi casa de día, con unos cuantos vendajes cubriendo mi hombro. Mis padres, aparte de estar muy enojados conmigo y gritándome sobre lo peligroso y estúpido que fue haber ido hacia allá, me contaron que fueron Horsea y Joltik quienes me trajeron hasta mi casa, pasando por todo el bosque, a pesar de que pudo haber terminado el trabajo y matarme justo en ese punto. De alguna manera, ellas dos se habían puesto de acuerdo en llevarme afuera del bosque y preguntarle a la gente si me reconocían, mostrando mi cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado en el hombro a la gente local, para lograr ubicar mi casa.

A tan corta edad, ésta experiencia fue traumatizante por mi débil estado mental en ese momento, el extremo agotamiento físico, el aislamiento y silencio desesperante del bosque, el miedo que sentía constantemente mientras avanzaba el bosque, etcétera. Debido a eso, desarrollé cierta fobia al tener que salir de mi casa, y al tener que socializar en general; raramente hablaba y prefería mantenerme aislado, lo cual duró unos meses hasta que llegara mi cumpleaños, al cual nadie asistió porque yo no tenía amigos, y eso era antes de que conociera a Troy. Ya saben, porque ser antisocial sólo te da una vida miserable.

Horsea y Joltik habían visitado mi casa nuevamente, y fueron permitidas ya que no sabían que Joltik fue quien me atacó, porque yo negaba cualquier pregunta que me hicieran al respecto. Cuando las vi mi primera reacción fue gritarles que me dejaran solo y ocultarme en un rincón de la habitación por miedo, pero insistieron en llevarme fuera de casa y presentar sus disculpas. Resultaba que luego de ese día donde me llevaron herido a mi casa, ellas dos habían terminado conociéndose mejor, se hicieron amigas y vivieron cerca de mi hogar; Horsea en un lago con algas y Joltik en unos arboles cercanos, atrapando Pokémon tipo Bicho y demás cosas voladoras para alimentarse.

Una vez que había salido de mi casa, después de mucho tiempo, Horsea me había llevado al lago cercano, al cual se lanzó para nadar, y posteriormente sugerirme que bajara con ella a nadar, a lo negué, argumentando que no sabía, y luego ella me respondió que me enseñaría a nadar. En ese momento, mi padre estaba con nosotros y volvimos a la casa para que me cambiara de ropa a algo apropiado para nadar, y Horsea me estaba esperando al volver al lago.

Simplemente tenia demasiado miedo para entrar al agua, pero me acercaba lentamente, hasta que Joltik se acercó sigilosamente a donde estaba yo y me dio un pequeño mordisco de juego en el cuello, el cual liberaba un mínimo estimulo de electricidad que llegaba a hacer cosquillas, que luego se convertiría en una especie de saludo característico entre nosotros.

El momento en que recibí esa descarga fue indescriptible; algo tan simple había logrado que mi mente se despejara de toda duda y temor, me hizo sentir vivo; el glorioso impulso de la adrenalina.

Había dado un salto largo directamente hacia el lago, cayendo en una zona medianamente profunda, cuando Horsea agarró mis manos y me guiaba paso a paso sobre cómo nadar, mientras mi padre estaba aplaudiéndome por haberme recuperado. Al cabo de un rato, terminamos jugando a salpicarnos y todo eso junto a Joltik, y terminé perdonándola por el incidente del bosque. Nos hicimos amigos y dedicamos nuestro tiempo libre a deportes, en busca de adrenalina y diversión. Fue desde ese punto donde fijé mi meta en alcanzar a mi padre en cuanto a términos de deportes, y el origen a todo éste viaje. En fin, me alegraba de haber salido de ese estado de temor originado por menuda estupidez, y darle un poco de sabor a mi vida no está nada mal.

—Drake, me hiciste quedar como una malagradecida. Si te mordí es porque no parabas de meterte en problemas y lloriquear, para que más encima llegaras a impedirme comer lo que había cazado con TANTO esfuerzo. Todos tenemos un limite de paciencia, ¿sabes? —dijo Joltik justo cuando terminé de contar la historia.

—Detalles, detalles... increíble que a final de cuentas haya terminado madurando más, si ahora ustedes son las que me meten en problemas a mí —respondí mientras reía.

¡Oye! —exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Perdón, es sólo Joltik la que me mete en problemas.

Luego de decir eso, la chica rubia me golpeó.

Después de la historia ya habíamos terminado de descansar, y nos dirigimos hacia donde Troy había pasado hace rato, esperando encontrar la salida por mí mismo o gracias a un Hoppip que me guíe hasta casi la mitad de camino que nos quedaba, y como habíamos salido del claro, los bosques se hacían cada vez más espesos, arriesgándonos más al ataque de un Pokémon salvaje; con esta preocupación en mente, me sentí obligado a volver a abordar el tema sobre los ataques de mis Pokémon, mientras caminábamos en rumbo hacia la salida del bosque, y posteriormente, al Laboratorio. En cuanto intenté hablar, fui interrumpido por una sombra que se acercaba a mí desde arriba, y en cuanto lo noté, me había apartado tan rápido como pude y mis Pokémon estaban en posición defensiva, listas para luchar.

¡Un Teddiursa salvaje apareció!

La Teddiursa estaba enojada y decidió ir a atacarnos directamente, y no parecía tener intención de arreglar ésto con palabras.

—¡Horsea, ataca con Pantalla de humo! —ordené para ver si podía por lo menos ganar algo de tiempo, o ver si recordaba el ataque.

Horsea empezó a lanzar humo por la boca de una manera bastante bizarra, pero redujo la precisión de la Teddiursa, quien usó Derribo, embistiendo directamente hacia la pantalla de humo y fallando, provocando que cayera en el piso y se intentara levantar. El ataque fue exitoso, y lo mejor es que Horsea sí lo recordaba.

—¡Ahora remata con Pistola de agua!

Mientras la Teddiursa se levantaba, Horsea se estaba concentrando para poder lanzar la descarga de agua, pero simplemente no salía aunque lo intentara, dándole tiempo al Teddiursa para usar Derribo nuevamente, y ésta vez dar en el blanco. Horsea había sido arrojada violentamente por el Derribo, incluso haciendo que su espalda chocara contra un árbol. Teddiursa había recibido daño también, debido al retroceso del ataque, tocándose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor, y Horsea había mostrado un intenso color rojo en sus ojos, junto a una mirada desafiante después del impacto, seguido de eso, contraatacó con Pistola de agua, el cual fue una ráfaga de agua con bastante presión, y había dado en la cabeza, justo en el punto donde el Teddiursa salvaje había recibido daño, resultando en un golpe crítico.

Tanto yo como Joltik aclamábamos a Horsea por su increíble demostración, aunque el golpe crítico no fuera suficiente para noquearla, pero tan pronto como la Teddiursa salvaje se levantó, empezó a hablar.

—Grrr... maldita mascota, aun te falta ver mi ataque más potente... ¡Lengüetazo!

Antes de que yo pudiera dar una orden, la Teddiursa ya se había lanzado sobre Horsea, llevándola al piso y posicionádose arriba de ella; agarrándola de ambas manos, superándola en fuerza física y prosiguiendo a darle Lengüetazos en la cara y... demás lugares.

Joltik empezó a reír descontroladamente y yo me había sonrojado justo en ese momento, tratando de aguantarme la risa y evitar pensar en algo inapropiado. La batalla había perdido todo sentido de la seriedad.

—¡Aléjate de mí, eso es asqueroso!... ¡Ah!... ¡D-Detente! ¡KYAAAA! —gritaba Horsea, quien aparentemente había caído bajo el efecto paralizante del ataque. Sin embargo, la Teddiursa seguía lamiendo en vez de atacar, prolongando así esa situación que estaban creando justo aquí.

No faltaba decir que Horsea también estaba sonrojada, así que no era el único pensando que eso fue inapropiado. Lo peor de todo es que mientras el asalto seguía, la Teddiursa estaba cada vez más cerca de desgarrarle la ropa que llevaba... pero ambas son chicas, así que dudo que pudiera hacerle más que eso... ¿cierto?. Mientras tanto, se escuchaba su balbuceo.

—Ñom, ñom... sabe a pescado —enunció la Teddiursa plácidamente.

—H-Horsea, intenta sacudirla como puedas, usa Pistola de agua o algo en su cara —sugerí, para terminar con este episodio que habían montado.

—...¡A-ah!... N-no puedo concentrarme... Drake... ¡AYUDA!

Con cada segundo, me sonrojaba aún más, hasta que los ojos de Horsea volvieron a brillar de un color rojo intenso, lo cual indicaba que estaba lista para contraatacar.

En ese momento, antes de poder mandar una orden, Horsea usó Enfado, lo que casi logra sacarle a Teddiursa de encima, pero resultó siendo inútil debido a su falta de potencia física... terminó quedando confundida y con aún menos oportunidades de luchar de vuelta.

A este punto ya me cubrí la cara de tanta vergüenza, y cambié de estrategia.

—J-Joltik... Onda Trueno, por favor.

Joltik había dejado de reír finalmente, e interfirió, paralizando a la Teddiursa, quién debido a la parálisis, no pudo poner más fuerza, y Horsea pudo quitársela de encima, terminándola con una última Pistola de agua.

Horsea se levantó sonrojada y enfadada conmigo.

—¡D-Drake, eres horrible! ¡Te estaba pidiendo ayuda y tardaste demasiado en hacer algo!... ¡Esa lengua era toda larga, húmeda y pegajosa! ¡Que asco! —seguía diciendo con un tono de reproche.

—Horsea, le estás gritando a un árbol. Yo estoy aquí —dije, apuntando al hecho de que ella estaba delirando de la confusión.

—Miren, hay un arbusto con muchas bayas cerca de aquí —apuntó Joltik

—Lo más probable es que la Teddiursa nos haya atacado por acercarnos a sus bayas, si son famosos por ser glotones y territoriales —respondí.

Acto seguido, tomé a la Teddiursa ya debilitada y le dí bayas para que se recuperara de la batalla; lo mismo con Horsea, tomando un par de bayas más en caso de una emergencia, y continuando con nuestro recorrido, mientras hablábamos, por supuesto.

—Bueno, por lo menos no nos encontramos con su mamá Ursaring, de seguro que nos hubiera rebanado a todos aquí —comentó Joltik con un tono de duda.

—Y posible que su lengua sea aún más larga —adherí, en tono de broma.

Lo único que logré con ese comentario fue recibir un chorro de agua en la cara. Luego de eso, Horsea se cruzó de brazos y se ponía a mirar en una dirección opuesta a mí.

—Bueno, tendremos que ver si nos encontramos con algún Hoppip en nuestro camino para poder pedirle que nos ayude a salir del bosque más rápido, aunque es poco probable que se pierdan, ya que tengo experiencia pasando por aquí —indiqué al resto del grupo.

Joltik afirmó y Horsea refunfuñó, aún enojada.

Seguíamos avanzando hasta ver que unos arbustos muy distantes se estaban moviendo, de los cuales salió disparado una Hopip que se estrelló contra un árbol viejo y carcomido, el cual se fue rompiendo a pedazos y terminó por retener al Hoppip ahí, sin que pudiera escapar. Al verlo, decidimos apresurar el paso para ver qué era lo que había pasado, pero de los mismos arbustos salió una Houndoom persiguiéndola, pero como es imposible conseguir de esos en el bosque, era más que evidente que le pertenecía a un entrenador. Uno el que además no parecía estar presente.

Al parecer, la Houndoom no se percataba de nuestra presencia y estaba quitando los restos del árbol viejo que aprisionaban a la Hoppip. Supe que ésto no era para nada bueno por el rostro de miedo que puso el Hoppip, y por el simple hecho de que ésta estaba huyendo.

Era evidentemente demasiado fuerte para nosotros, así que planeé hacerme el tonto y pasar por otro lado, cuando Horsea me detuvo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Drake, tenemos que ayudarla —dijo Horsea, a quien la escena le pudo haber recordado cuando ella estaba atrapada en la telaraña sin nadie que la ayudara.

—Estoy de acuerdo —afirmó Joltik, con un optimismo fuera de lugar, considerando nuestra situación.

—Entiendo... pero escuchen; ésta Houndoom es demasiado fuerte. Si lo enfrentamos directamente, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad, así que el plan es esperar a que termine de quitar los restos del árbol, y luego sigan mis instrucciones, pero deben hacerlo EXACTAMENTE en el mismo momento que las diga —respondí, aunque en el fondo dudaba, ya que no tenía una razón real para intentar ésta estupidez.

En el momento que estaba removiendo el ultimo bloque de madera, fuimos corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Pantalla de humo y Onda Trueno, ahora! —grité para dar los comandos de ataque.

La Houndoom había alcanzado a reaccionar y trataba de cargar un Lanzallamas, fue entonces cuando la pantalla se humo se levantó justo en su cara y trataba de disiparla con su ataque, el cual había fallado, y para el tiempo en que acabó, había recibido una Onda Trueno directamente, paralizándola. Yo tomé a la Hoppip y huí mientras la Houndoom estaba distraída con la pelea.

Gracias a la parálisis, Horsea y Joltik pudieron pasar a través del humo hacia donde estaba la Hoppip y yo, logrando huir a salvo del Houndoom, quien nos perseguía de manera relativamente lenta, y ya venía sufriendo parálisis completa cada cierto numero de pasos.

Una vez rescatado al Hoppip y perdido de vista a la canina, le pedimos que nos guíe con sus antenas, las cuales detectan las corrientes de viento, y que nos cuente la razón del porqué estaba siendo perseguida, pero estaba muy cansada y tratando de recuperar su aliento, así que decidimos esperar. Repentinamente, Troy había aparecido de uno de los arbustos en frente de nosotros, y la pequeña Hoppip parecía reconocerlo. Sólo espero que el Houndoom no sea suyo.


	10. Saito Chapter 2

Antes de que partiéramos, faltaba vestirnos y comer. El desayuno lo hago yo la mayoría de las veces, en esta ocasión fueron unos simples huevos con jugo de Aranjas, es un poco difícil encontrar cosas para comer por uno mismo en las montañas, pero el esfuerzo hace que sea más deliciosa la comida. Cuando terminé de preparar el desayuno para cada uno, llamé a María para que entrara y se sentara a comer, tanto la mesa como los platos eran de madera, tenían formas demasiado toscas pero cumplían sus funciones. Nos sentamos todos de rodillas alrededor de la mesa y comenzamos a devorar nuestros platos, yo terminé de comer primero como siempre, mientras que esperaba a las dos miré a un lado donde estaba mi mochila, todo estaba empacado desde ayer y solo un puñado de dinero estaba al lado, no era mucho, pero nos duraría para una semana, aproximadamente. Miré de vuelta cuando me dijeron que ya habían terminado, ellas agradecieron la comida mientras yo tomaba los platos y los lavaba para luego guardarlos en la mochila, después de eso salí de la cueva para que Yuki y Maria se vistieran. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para que ellas salieran, Yuki, la Snorunt, traía una blusa y calzas negras, también llevaba puesta su manta de color beige con bordes anaranjados que usaba para cubrir su cabeza y su cuerpo, sus botas eran del mismo color que los bordes de su manta. María, una Seel de ojos y pelo celeste, traía un vestido blanco como la nieve, sin hombros pero que continuaba con unas mangas medianamente sueltas. También traía unos zapatos abiertos del mismo color, me sorprendía el hecho de que no les diera frío en un lugar como este con esa vestimenta, aunque fueran pokémons de tipo Hielo.

Al ver que habían terminado era mi turno para entrar y vestirme, a medida que me sacaba mi ropa para dormir la guardaba en la mochila. Mi vestimenta era una camisa sin mangas de color negro junto con una chaqueta para esquiar de color blanco con detalles azules, unos pantalones impermeables, para la nieve, de color negro, terminé de vestirme con unas botas para la nieve que combinaban con mi chaqueta. Solo faltaba colocar el resto de las cosas para el viaje en la mochila, lo cual no era mucho en realidad, unas cuantas bayas, agua fresca de un río congelado y un par de hogazas de pan. Revisaba el resto de la cueva para asegurar de que no hubiera nada que pudiera olvidar, al corroborar que todo estaba listo y en orden, salí nuevamente para poder cerrar aquel escondite, no sé por cuento tiempo, quizás para siempre. Una vez que terminé de sellar la entrada con rocas verificando que hubiera la menor cantidad de espacios entre cada una de ellas, evitando que la nieve logre entrar a la cueva… solo en el caso de que necesitemos volver, aunque dudo que suceda.

Aún era de madrugada, el sol no salía por lo que teníamos aún bastante tiempo para ir por la pokédex, sin embargo había algo que hacer primero. Tenía que ir al norte, casi entrando en una cadena montañosa inhabitable para los humanos, pero no se puede decir lo mismo para ciertos pokémons… Y para una persona en específico. Por suerte no era mucho el ir al pie del monte nevado, pero sí teníamos que ir rápido debido a que el tiempo es algo vital para lo que tenía que hacer después de este pequeño "encargo". Nos apresuramos un poco para ahorrar tiempo, la vista del monte nevado no es algo que se pueda apreciar de madrugada, en especial si no se hay rastro del sol, no hubo mucho paisaje que detallar a falta de la vista cubierta por el gran monte y lo poco memorable que es en esta hora. A los pocos minutos llegamos una cabaña de madera muy bien hecha y con detalles hechos a la perfección, era hogar de un viejo artesano y ermitaño, no se le da bien con la gente pero me ayudó bastante en hacer mis utensilios de madera y prácticamente todo el inmueble y tapicería de la cueva… Sin mencionar que fue él quien me cuidó hace varios años atrás antes que decidiera irme por mi propia cuenta. A pesar de que estamos en malos términos, debo agradecerle que no me cobrara por todo lo que hacía, siempre y cuando le trajeran la materia prima con qué hacer sus trabajos. Incluso en más de una ocasión terminaba dándome un algo de comer cada vez que iba allí, siempre parecía un amargado… casi como yo, por lo que me extrañaba que se comportara así conmigo, en cualquier caso hoy he venido a recoger una última pieza. Toqué la puerta y la voz del viejo indicó que podía pasar, entré junto con las chicas.

-Saito… ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó el anciano, con su tono gruñón de siempre. Tenía el cabello bien blanco, usaba lentes, tenía las manos callosas, una cara de pocos amigos y una boca bien avinagrada. Usaba un delantal de cuero y debajo de eso, una camisa de leñador de color claro, tenía cierta condición física a pesar de su edad-  
>-Sí, vengo por lo que le pedí<br>-tsk, déjame ver donde lo dejé –dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla, apartando diversos objetos rústicos- ¿Una tabla de snowboard era, cierto?  
>-Así es.<br>-Acá está, tienes suerte de que la madera de este lugar sea lo suficientemente resistente como para hacer este tipo de cosas, ten. –El anciano me lanzó la tabla, me tomó por sorpresa pero logré atraparla antes de que me golpeara- Veo que no traes madera… así que no hay pedidos está vez.  
>-Exacto, es más, también vengo a despedirme. Me iré de viaje, y puede que no vuelva a Iberis.<br>-… -El viejo se acercó un poco y me miró con una mueca- Si es lo que creo que es… volverás a Iberis antes de lo que piensas.  
>-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!<br>-¿Ya te olvidaste del gimnasio? Es el que todos escogen para su primera batalla  
>-… Lo olvidé, aunque no me sorprende.<br>-Como sea, toma, te servirá para después  
>-Bayas perasi<br>-Sí, y cuando te vayas, asegúrate de cerrar la puerta esta vez  
>-Como quiera, adiós –Giré inmediatamente y salí de la cabaña junto a las chicas, cerrando la puerta sin mucha fuerza-<p>

Eso fue un tanto incómodo, aunque era de esperarse que fuera así, el viejo y yo no solo estábamos en malos términos entre nosotros, sino también con la gente en general. Me tomé un minuto para ver con detalle la tabla, era blanca con detalles azules, jugaba con mi chaqueta y mis botas, también la tabla tenía un anclaje en donde podía colocar mis botas… Ese anciano pensó en todo. No iba a desperdiciar el momento de usarla, subimos nuevamente el monte y está vez fijé mi dirección al Este, anclé mis botas a la tabla, Yuki y Maria se subieron a mi espalda y bajamos en esa dirección al Laboratorio Pokémon.  
>Con el peso de todos y la inclinación, conseguimos buena velocidad para llegar allí, no había salido el sol aún pero está cerca, se veía las primeras luces del alba, es en este momento donde la belleza de las montañas se hace presente, cambiando el paisaje de un todo oscuro a uno celeste, con la nieve agregando los reflejos de la luz a la escena. Se nos estaba acabando el tiempo, debíamos realizar esto lo más pronto posible.<p>

Tardamos varios minutos, pero al fin logramos ver el laboratorio, por lo que desaceleré bruscamente. Yuki y Maria se bajaron mientras enganchaba la tabla a mi chaqueta, la nieve ya empezaba a desaparecer en este lugar junto con aparecer la hierba, frente a nosotros estaba el laboratorio y siguiendo más allá habían caminos que nos llevaban a Serlock o al pueblo hoppip, no los consideré buenas opciones por el momento. En cualquier caso proseguimos con cuidado, sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, honestamente hubiera preferido dejar a las chicas atrás para no involucrarlas en esto, pero no puedo dejarlas fuera de mi vista, tengo que saber dónde están, sin mencionar que aunque intente disuadirlas no van a apartarse de mí. Cada vez nos acercábamos más hasta quedar apegados a una de las paredes exteriores del laboratorio, les ordené que se mantuvieran abajo mientras veía rápidamente por la ventana si había algo sospecho… No se veía a nadie, aunque habían estanterías y habitaciones las cuales parecían estar selladas… No es tan despistado el viejo ese, y no pareciese que guarde las pokédex en la sala principal, por lo que deberían estar en otro lugar. Nos escurrimos por la toda la pared hasta ver la ventana que parecía ser de otra habitación, al ver por esa ventana noté una puerta que estaba con más seguros que las demás. Necesitaría a Yuki o María para debilitar esos seguros y entrar.

-Saito… ¿estás seguro que debes hacer esto? –Preguntó Yuki nerviosa-  
>-Sí… Yuki –Me arrodille y puse mis manos en sus hombros- Sé los requisitos que necesita ese viejo pervertido para que te de una pokédex, y no pienso colaborar en darle fotos de ustedes… Además que necesito de la pokédex para entrar a los gimnasios, sé que no debo hacer esto y tampoco quiero involucrarte…<br>-Saito… No te arriesgues demasiado.  
>-No lo haré, esto será rápido. María, necesitaré de tu ayuda para debilitar esa puerta –le dije mientras le mostraba el objetivo desde el otro lado de la ventana-<br>-¡Entendido! –Respondió Maria de forma anímica-  
>-Bien, iremos en tres… dos… uno… ¡Ahora! –A la indicación, salté primero a la ventana para romper el vidrio, eso activó la alarma del laboratorio y lo más probable es que haya alertado al viajo, ya no nos podíamos retirar ahora- María usa Rayo Aurora en las bisagras<p>

María disparó su rayo de varios colores que giraban entre sí y dio en el blanco, el efecto fue el esperado ya que debilito considerablemente esas bisagras, solo tenía que terminar el trabajo a patadas… con patadas de hacha para ser exacto, una vez que las bisagras fue "fácil" remover la puerta aún con los seguros puestos. Una vez que logramos quitar la pesada puerta, ordené a María que saliera y estuviera con Yuki, luego de eso entré a aquella habitación.  
>Al entrar no pude evitar emocionarme ya que esa habitación sí era donde guardaba sus pokédex, me apresuré a tomar una lo más rápido posible, también había algo que llamó mi atención y eran unos pokécharms que estaban detrás de la pokédex, solo habían cinco de ellos así que los tomé sin pensarlo y las guardé en mi mochila, luego de eso salí rápidamente al oir unos pasos acercándose, salté de nuevo por la ventana aunque esta vez era para salir, noté que el viejo ya había entrado al lugar donde daba esa ventana aunque no pudo hacer nada más que quedar como un idiota mientras veía como huía con los objetos.<p>

-¡Miserable bastardo, devuelve lo que robaste! –Empezó a gritar el viejo-  
>-Ni de broma, ¡Eso te ganas por ser un viejo pervertido! –Le respondí mientras me alejaba cad vez más del laboratorio-<br>-Hijo de… -No alcanzó a completar su maldición antes de que volteara- ¡Policía, ayuda, arreste a ese ladrón!

Para mi mala suerte la Policía ya había llegado, eso fue más rápido de lo que había planeado, ir colina arriba por la montaña haría que me atraparan, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era rodear la montaña y esperar lo mejor, en estos casos me alegra que mi ropa se mescle bien con la nieve, sin mencionar que la nieve imposibilitó que me siguieran en auto lo cual fue un gran alivio, ahora la persecución era a pie no podía darme el lujo de voltear y perder tiempo sin embargo tanto Yuki como María estaban empezando a mostrar cansancio mientras que la oficiales Jenny y sus Growlithes no parecían agotadas en nada. Si realmente quería perder a esas oficiales y sus pokémons, solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer, me di vuelta y ordené a Yuki atacara con Viento Hielo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlas inconscientes pero esa no era la intensión, el ataque de Yuki redujo la velocidad de quienes nos perseguían, ya no se movían tan rápido como antes y con la nieve ya no podrían alcanzarnos.

Nos tomó unos buenos minutos el perderlas, pero lo logramos, tomamos un descanso en la parte sur del monte, casi llegando a un acantilado. Usé ese momento para registrarme en la pokédex… me pedía mi nombre, estuve pensando seriamente que poner allí. Estuve meditando por bastante tiempo, y la única decisión fue colocar mi verdadero nombre en ella.

-Saito, ¿Estás seguro de eso? –Preguntó Yuki de forma una forma inquieta-  
>-Déjalo hacer lo que quiera, Yuki –Le contestó Maria- si se decidió por eso, entonces es lo mejor ¿no es así, Saito?<br>-No es que realmente sea lo mejor… Simplemente es lo más conveniente en este momento, después de todo, nadie buscaría entre los muertos a un ladrón de pokédex –Dije eso mientras introducía "Saeger Von Valter" en la interfaz de la pokédex recién adquirida-… hace mucho que no vía ese nombre… En fin, Yuki, María, ya es hora.

Al decir esto, saqué las pokécharms que tenía guardada en mi mochila, saqué uno de los que robé del laboratorio y el charm especial que me dieron mis padres. Sin pensarlo dos veces usé el pokécharm celeste en Yuki, mientras que el normal se lo puse a Maria. Ella parecía no importarle, mientras que Yuki se había sonrojado. Me sentía bastante contento en ese momento, sin haber ninguna razón aparente y sin mencionar que hace poco escapamos de la policía, pero ese momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpido cuando escuché unos gritos de auxilio, la voz que gritaba era hermosa y se lograba diferenciar por donde venía, era un poco más al Suroeste donde el acantilado se hundía para formar una pequeña playa rocosa… Vaya que fue mi sorpresa al encontrar una Lapras mal herida siendo azotada por las olas mientras estaba varada en esas rocas, no tuve que pensar, mi cuerpo se movió solo para ayudarla.


	11. Saito Chapter 3

El grito de socorro, que para mis oídos parecía más un canto, paró apenas aquella Lapras me vio acercándome. Esa "playa" estaba fuera de límites para todos lo que vivíamos cerca, la marea es excepcionalmente violenta en esta costa y no ayudaba que hubieran piedras afiladas en donde éstas azotaban, muchos quedaban con heridas graves y algunos otros morían por esta "trampa mortal". Había que sacar a esta Lapras lo antes posible antes de que su condición empeorara.

Teníamos que acercarnos con cuidado, ya que las rocas eras musgosas en todas sus superficies, y eso las hacían muy resbaladizas, por lo que era fácil el dar un paso en falso… Y pagar el precio de ello. Trataba de ir avanzando por las piedra mientras chequeaba el estado de la Lapras, pero cada vez que lo hacía perdía un poco de estabilidad y simplemente no podía dar un siguiente paso a ciegas mientras veía como estaba, si avanzaba tenía que dejar de ver cómo se encontraba, y si así eso no podía avanzar, es en ese momento que recordé su canto y le pedí que empezara a cantar, obviamente me miró de forma extraña cuando le dije eso, pero al explicarle que era para saber si se mantenía consiente empezó a cantar sin objeción alguna, su canto era débil por lo que debía apresurarme. Más de una vez estuve a punto de resbalar por completo, de no ser porque Yuki y Maria estaban justo detrás de mí evitando mi caída al sujetarme, logramos llegar a ella luego de todos esos percances y ahora comenzaba la parte difícil… sacarla de ese lugar. Las Lapras eran muy pesadas, y esta no parecía la excepción, por más que intentábamos cargarla, simplemente nos era imposible entre los tres levantarla, más aún con la fuerte marea contra nosotros y lo que dificultaba más la labor fue el hecho de que ella ya perdió había perdido el conocimiento, presentaba numerosas heridas y algunas de ellas estaban sangrando de forma moderada. Como medida desesperada, había tratado de quitarle su caparazón, pero éste estaba anclado a su ropa… No tuve otro remedio que desvestirla de esa parte, aquel caparazón, en efecto, era donde concentraba la mayor parte de su peso, Yuki y Maria podían llevarla ellas solas con un poco de esfuerzo en esas condiciones, mientras que tomaba el caparazón y lo apegaba a mi torso de modo que se me facilitara llevarlo.

Ahora podíamos ir con más calma, sus heridas no eran tan graves aún pero de todas maneras necesitaban ser tratadas rápidamente, el salir de aquella playa rocosa fue toda una hazaña, más difícil que antes, por lo que avanzamos lo más lento posible para reducir así cualquier riesgo. Una vez afuera de ésta tuvimos que pensar bien qué era lo siguiente que íbamos hacer, no podíamos ir a Iberis debido a que ya era posible que hayan llegado patrullas a las entradas del pueblo y era muy probable que fuera capturado al instante, e ir a donde el profesor pervertido no mejoraba el panorama. La única opción que quedaba era llevarla a la cabaña de aquel viejo artesano, sin embargo, antes de partir, le lavamos sus heridas con nieva que hizo Yuki al usar Nieve Polvo de baja intensidad, luego de eso le puse mi chaqueta encima para cubrirle sus pechos y no se armara un escándalo cuando ella despertara. Una vez terminados esos preparativos, nos apresuramos a la cabaña, aún dudábamos si ir con cautela, no sabíamos si había policías aún en la zona y como ya era plena tarde, la visibilidad era total, no había lugar donde esconderse en la nieve más aún cuando estábamos en pleno campo abierto, había pocos árboles en el lugar que pudiéramos usar para cubrirnos en caso de que pasara alguna oficial. En ese momento decidí que avanzáramos con prisa, no nos preocupó si dejábamos huellas o uno que otro rastro, debido a que podía tornarse en una emergencia pronto, corrimos cerca de una de la montaña para luego usarla de cobertura para cualquiera que pudiera estar en la entrada de Iberis, había ya una gran cantidad de gente en las afueras del pueblo, no era de sorprenderse ya que el toque de queda había terminado hace horas, por suerte ninguna de las personas en las afueras parecía ser una oficial, lo que nos dio un gran alivio y seguimos avanzando con rapidez. Al llegar al otro lado opuesto del Monte Dahlia podíamos estar más tranquilos debido a que aumentaba la densidad de árboles en el área, sin embargo, logramos notar una que otra mujer uniformada a lo lejos, al parecer decidieron enviar una buena parte de su personal en esta parte, no sabría el motivo pero era probable que fuera justamente por ser un lugar que puede ser usado para perder a la policía, si ese fuera el caso entonces es probable también que hayan enviado una buena cantidad de agentes a la Cadena Plateada por el mismo motivo. Vaya que duró poco el alivio, pero no nos podíamos detener de ninguna forma, esta vez fuimos más cautelosos para evitar ser detectados, nos costaba pasar entre una oficial y otra tratando de usar los árboles para cubrirnos lo más posible de ellas y sus Growlithes. Me sorprendía que estos no nos rastrearan con su olfato, no me puse a pensar mucho en ese detalle para poder concentrarme más en eludirlas, tuvimos que seguir así por un corto periodo de tiempo pero detuve a las chicas cuando vi lo que nos podía condenar, tanto figurada como literalmente... Estábamos rodeados en un círculo de varios metros de diámetro, cualquiera que sea la dirección a la que vayamos nos toparíamos con oficiales, con la poca suerte que quedaba aun había varios árboles en donde podíamos cubrirnos en el centro pero no había forma alguna de escapar.

Por unos minutos, no paraba de pensar injurias y maldiciones por la situación en la que estábamos, y lo peor es que estaba a punto de meter en problemas a mis compañeras por lo que había hecho y cada vez más la supervivencia de la Lapras se veía comprometida… Trataba de pensar en alguna idea para seguir huyendo, pero en todas implicaba un gran riego de ser atrapados ya sea yo o las chicas… Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron de repente cuando vi que unas oficiales habían terminado de hablar y una de ellas se acercaba a donde estábamos. Respiré profundamente, luego miré a las chicas, luego a la Lapras aún malherida y por último hacia el cielo que estaba en gran parte cubierto por los árboles, cerré mis ojos por unos instantes… O por lo menos eso fue ya que me pareció mucho más tiempo, si nos separábamos era más probable que ellas terminaran por seguir a solo uno mientras que los otros escapaban… No podía permitir que ninguna de mis pokemons tomara el riesgo, así que solo quedaba una salida. Con la "solución" en mente me acerqué a Maria y Yuki.

-Escúchenme… Tengo un plan –les susurré - … Voy a distraer a las oficiales mientras ustedes llevan a la Lapras donde el viejo, así podrán ir lo más rápido posible

-¡Pero te perseguirán, y con ese peso te atraparán! –Reclamó Yuki-

-No te preocupes por mí –le dije a Yuki mientras la miraba a los ojos- la prioridad ahora es salvar a la Lapras. Las oficiales no tendrán oportunidad ya que la nieve es nuestro territorio… Cuento con ambas para que salga bien

-¡Entendido! –Contestó Maria de forma energética-

-¡N-no! ¡¿Qué pasará si te atrapan?! ¡¿Qué pasará con nosotras?! –Protestó Yuki de forma muy preocupada- déjame ir contigo, seré…

-¡Yuki, no! –Dije mientras la interrumpía- ahora no es tiempo para esto, y no quiero que ninguna de ustedes les pase algo por mi culpa, por favor confía en mí, iré por ustedes en el anochecer cuando todo esto termine, ahora… ¡Vayan!

Al dar la orden, Yuki aún se mostró un tanto espástica, pero reaccionó cuando Maria la llamó para que se prepararan, ocultadas en un árbol a unos cuantos metros, en ese momento no pude evitar sonreír y dejar que me llevaran mis instintos a lo que podría ser una de mis peores ideas en mi vida, aunque en ese momento no había nada mejor que hacer… Solo espero tener suficiente suerte para volver a verlas…

-Eh, puñada de solteronas, ¿buscaban esto? –Les grité mientras sacaba la pokédex de mi bolsillo y lo mostraba ondulando mi brazo- ¡pues vengan por mí, futuras clones desempleadas!

-¡¿Qué diablos se cree ese…?! –La oficial no pudo terminar su frase más que con sonidos de rabia por mi provocación- ¡Atrapen a ese ladrón, ahora!

Esa fue la señal para salir corriendo inmediatamente, a unos pocos momentos miré hacia atrás y vi cómo me perseguían todas ellas con sus growlithes, pero también logré ver como Yuki y Maria se apartaban del lugar, aunque Yuki aún tenía su mirada de preocupación la cual solo pude devolverle otra sonrisa, luego de eso puse mi mirada al frente nuevamente para continuar corriendo. No estoy seguro si podré cumplir mi promesa, pero lo único que puedo hacer ahora es salir de este lio para poder reunirme con ellas... Miré hacia atrás de nuevo y vaya mi sorpresa ver como se acercaba a gran velocidad una línea de fuego hacia mí, a duras penas logré evadirlo saltando hacia al lado, aun así ese lanzallamas logró darme en el brazo derecho dejándome una leve herida que me retrasó un par de segundos. No podía darme el lujo de que me atraparan, así que me levanté lo más rápido que pude y seguí huyendo, las oficiales y las Growlithes estaban más cerca y aunque sepa cómo moverme en la nieve, llevar el caparazón de una Lapras a mis espaladas me impedía ir lo suficientemente rápido y para más remate seguían atacándome con lanzallamas, a este paso no iba a durar mucho antes que me atraparan. Estaba entrado al área donde la densidad de árboles era mucho menor mientras seguía evadiendo como podía los lanzallamas sin tener que para de correr, al ver como habían menos árboles deduje que estaba cerca de la entrada hacia el pueblo Iberis, podría ir en dirección al pueblo para intentar confundirlas pero sería muy fácil reconocer a alguien con una caparazón de una pokémon a sus espaldas, lo que me dejaba solo la opción de dirigirme hacia la entrada más cercana a las cuevas de la Cadena de Plata.

Recordaba que una de ellas estaba cerca de la entrada a Iberis por lo que seguí corriendo lo más cerca al Monte para llegar a la parte donde doblaría y llegaría a las puertas del pueblo… Al parecer me confié demasiado, no todo sale tan perfecto. A penas doblé para ver el pueblo, me encontré con varias oficiales cara a cara, una de ellas no perdió el tiempo y tomó mi muñeca izquierda, giró con ella y la puso a mi espalda con fuerza, recuerdo que se le suelen decir "llave" a ese tipo de maniobras, era justo el brazo donde me habían herido por lo que quedé con una rodilla en el suelo.

-Estás bajo arresto por robo de material de alta tecnología, junto con escapar e insultar a las fuerzas policiales –dijo la oficial que estaba haciendo la llave, escuché un sonido de las cadenas por lo que supuse que eran las esposas- Todo lo que digas podrá y será usado en tu contra y tienes derecho a guardar silencio.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba a unos segundos de ser arrestado y ya no se me ocurría ninguna idea "brillante", ser atrapado no era una opción, nadie creería quien soy y por más que mienta al decir que soy otra persona, lo terminarán descubriendo de un modo u otro. Mi pánico incrementó cuando sentí el frio hierro de las esposas en mi muñeca, debo admitir que en ese momento entré en desesperación, me moví de forma que hacía una barrida con mi pierna hacia mi derecha, el lado contrario donde me estaban forcejeando, logré alejar a la oficial que tenía encima aunque ya me había puesto la esposa en esa muñeca, lo demás que hice era por instinto, lanzaba puños y patadas hacia ellas pero las esquivaban con mucha facilidad, cuando me detuve sentí un gran dolor en la nuca, que se fue tan pronto como vino. Me sentía sumamente mareado y perdía el equilibrio, sin darme cuenta ya estaba de cara a la nieve perdiendo la visión, lo último que pude sentir fue como la otra parte de las esposas eran puestas en mi muñeca derecha.

_En la cabaña del artesano_

-… ¡!

-¿Sucede algo, Yuki? –Preguntó la Seel-

-Tengo… Un mal presentimiento

-¡Vamos! Tú conoces a Saito mucho antes que yo y sabes que él siempre cumple lo que dice

-… Es verdad, pero también sé lo débil que es –dijo Yuki murmurando-

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Ah! N-no, nada

-Juraría haber escuchado algo

-Debió ser tu imaginación

-Maldición… -Interrumpió el anciano mientras trataba a la Lapras como podía- Soy un carpintero no un médico por el amor de Arceus, ¡¿en qué diablos estaba pensado ese idiota?!

-No teníamos otra alternativa… -Contestó Yuki cabizbaja-

-… -El anciano soltó un suspiro al mirar a Yuki- Tienen suerte de que tenga una caja de primeros auxilios, como alguien que trabaja con sierras y lijas, nunca se sabe cuándo tendrás un accidente.

-¿Estará bien? –Preguntó María-

-Al menos está fuera de todo peligro, no sé qué necesitará para mejorarse del todo, pero si hay algo que recomiendo, y que lo dicen todos los médicos que he conocido, es descansar

-¡Muchas gracias, señor! –Contestaron ambas chicas al unísono-

-No me agradezcan todavía, pero pueden empezar cuando esa Larpas abra sus ojos –Respondió el carpintero mientras reía-

_En algún lugar de Iberis_

Recobré la conciencia repentinamente, escuché como el motor de una motocicleta sonaba con fuerza y muy cerca de donde estaba, me tomó un momento percatarme que estaba en un lugar completamente distinto, estaba en un espacio casi vacío donde no había más que paredes de concreto y una de las paredes era puramente barras de hierro, el lugar donde estaba lo estimaba en unos 3 metros de ancho, 9 de largo y unos 2.5 metros de alto. No había que ser un genio para saber que estaba en una celda de detención. Traté de pararme usando una de las paredes como apoyo ya que aún estaba esposado con ambas manos atrás, al estar de pie vi que una de las oficiales se acercó a la celda.

-Afín, ya era hora que despertaras

-Sé que debo estar tras las rejas, pero, ¿Era necesario volarme los tímpanos?

-Me temo que esa no fue una de nuestras oficiales –dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina-

-Así que… ¿Van a interrogarme?

-Eso es correcto, así que más le vale que ponga de toda su disposición.

-Heh… Aviso de antemano que no tengo intención alguna de cooperar con ustedes… mandan más oficiales a perseguir a un don nadie que se llevó una pokédex en vez de estar vigilando un pueblo tan a tope con el crimen que fueron obligados a poner un toque de queda para evitar asaltos, además jamás creerán lo que les diga, sea verdad o no.

-Lamentablemente, no somos las que gestionan cuantos agentes enviar, pero sí somos las que hacemos las preguntas y usted las respuestas

-Pues pueden pasarse su interrogatorio por el culo

-¡Eres un…! –Respondió la oficial con rabia mientras afirmaba las barras con fuerza- ¡De está no te escapas!

-Tampoco es como si pudiera irme a algún lado

Luego de que la oficial se fuerza con una clásica pose de enojo pude darme cuenta de lo innecesario que era el que siguiera con las esposas puestas, no podría hacer nada en una celda como ésta aún sin ellas. Podía ver como las oficiales hablaban entre ellas, una dijo en voz alta que preparara la sala de interrogación, ese momento suspire y empecé a prepararme mentalmente… Yuki siempre me decía lo malo que era mintiendo y ahora tengo que inventar la gorda para salir lo antes posible o no solo perderé la pokédex sino bastante tiempo de mi vida en una cárcel, vaya forma de liarla. Estuve bastante tiempo meditando, no fueron más de quince minutos ya que había un reloj a la vista pero pareció una hora entera, fue en ese entonces el que abrieron la celda, sabía que no podía escapar ya que no conocí la estructura y estaría lleno de oficiales, cualquier intento sería evitado y me pondría en aún más problemas, me escoltaron desde la celda pasando por un escritorio y entrando a un pasillo, dentro de este una de las oficiales abrió una puesta a la derecha, mantuvo la puerta abierta para que la oficial que me escoltaba me llevara adentro, cuando los dos entramos cerraron la puerta. Era un cuarto no muy pequeño pero bastante oscuro con muy poca iluminación (solo era mediante una lámpara), no puedo dar medidas aproximadas del cuarto pero sí que era un poco más corto que la celda en la que estaba.

-Empecemos con tu nombre

-…

-… -La oficial suspiró ante mi silencio- Si realmente no vas a cooperar, por lo menos deberías darnos tu nombre para llamarte de algún modo, Sr. Ladrón.

-Saito… mi nombre es Saito

-¿Apellido?

-… -miré hacia el techo negro de la sala después de mi nuevo silencio, respondí antes que la oficial me preguntara de nuevo- Von Valter…

-Estás mintiendo

-Heh… cualquier cosa que diga será lo mismo, sea verdad o mentira, ustedes jamás me creerán… No tengo motivo alguno para mentir, no en este asunto.

-Te has registrado en la pokédex robada como "Saeger Von Valter" –dijo mientras ponía la pokédex en una mesa- ¿Por qué registraste ese nombre?

-¿Qué tiene?

-Esa persona lleva fallecida hace más de diez años, estás haciendo el delito de usurpación de identidad

-…

-¿La ley de hielo otra vez?

-No es algo que le incumba, además, es solo un muerto.

-Es un crimen de cualquier forma –Respondió mientras anotaba en un cuadernillo que tenía a mano- ¿por qué robaste la pokédex?

-… Tengo mis motivos

-¿Cuáles son esos motivos?

-Es personal, además, ¡¿Por qué diablos mandan más agentes a perseguirme que para un crimen más grabe que un robo?!

-Porque una pokédex no es un simple aparato –dijo una voz vieja que salía de las sombras del cuarto, era el viejo al cuál le robé, se notaba su mirada odio por su ceño fruncido- La pokédex te abre pasos al mundo de las batallas pokemon de alto nivel, es requerido como un identificador y con todas las novedades implementadas en los últimos años una pokédex en manos equivocadas sería catastrófico.

-Como las de usted –le contesté de forma burlesca- vaya discurso más cliché, "un objeto pasado a jóvenes que en manos equivocadas causa destrucción"

-Dime si no sería catastrófico que una pokémon de alto nivel destructivo esté atacando un pueblo en un rincón de Garaden, solo para que pueda ser transportada en unos instantes a otro pueblo en el rincón opuesto.

-… … Solo diré que tengo mis motivos para hacerme con la pokédex

-¿Por qué no simplemente fuiste a mi laboratorio y la pediste como todos los demás? –me preguntó el viejo

En ese momento no pude evitar soltar unas carcajadas, tanto la oficial como el viejo me miraron bastante raro por mi reacción.

-No me haga reír… Aunque es demasiado tarde ya…Ha ha ha, yo sé qué es lo que usted pide a cambio de la pokédex, viejo pervertido, imágenes o fotos de las pokémons que hayamos capturado y déjeme decirle… ¡Que jamás aceptaría darle semejante cosa a un humano tan repugnante como tú!

-Que… insolente –respondió el viejo-

-No responderé más preguntas-

-No estás en una posición para ello, chico –contestó la oficial

-…

Durante mucho tiempo no contesté nada, la oficial se quedo mirándome fijamente durante mucho tiempo, no sabría decir si fueron solo minutos o media hora ya que para mí, había pasado más que cualquiera de las anteriores. La oficial salió del cuarto junto con el viejo, lo más seguro es que fueran a hablar en privado, nuevamente no entraba en la incertidumbre del tiempo que ha pasado estando solo en la sala de interrogación, me preguntaba cómo estaban las chicas y si lograron sanar por completo a la Lapras, no tenía idea de que tanto había transcurrido desde que nos separamos y era muy probable que estuvieran preocupadas por al no haber regresado. La puerta se abrió de forma repentina volvieron la oficial… Difícil me era decir si era la misma u otra distinta ya que todas eran igual, en fin, entró junto con el anciano pero esta vez los acompañaban una chica de cabello castaño recogido, tenía la misma estatura que las oficiales y llevaba un traje de motociclista… un tanto ajustado para mi gusto. Se unió con las otras personas trayendo su propia silla para sentarse, luego de que todos se acomodaran, sacó mi pokédex, y la abrió. Empezó a leer antes de dirigirse a mí.

-Tienes dos pokémos registrados en tu pokédex a las cuales les has puesto unos pokécharm

-…¡!

-Ya me has escuchado antes, la pokédex puede traer cualquier pokémon con la que hayas usado un pokécharm exitosamente. Y tienes una Snorunt y una Seel registradas –dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada pícara-

-Escuche… -quería contenerme lo más posible, pero era irremediable, el pensamiento de que fueran traídas a este lugar de mala muerte me enfureció más de la cuenta- ¡Si llega a ponerles un dedo encima a Yuki o Maria, juro por Arceus que te cortaré ese dedo y me aseguraré de que hacerle la vida un infierno!

-…

-Dudo que hagas algo como eso si pasas encarcelado la mayor parte de tu vida –respondió la chica de una forma engreída-

-… ¿Quiñen eres tú? –Le pregunté- no pareces ni de lejos a las oficiales, ¿qué haces acá?

-No te lo diré – respondió la con la misma forma de antes- No tengo porque dar información mía a un ladrón.

-Como quieras.

-Al grano –Dijo con voz alta la oficial- esta es tu última oportunidad para darnos información, de lo contrario tendremos que interrogar a tus pokémon.

-¡Ya se los he dicho! –Respondí después de haber apretado mis dientes con fuerza debido a la impotencia que sentía- ¡ya he dicho lo que querían saber, que no sea la respuesta que ustedes quieran no me importa!... Si quieren encerrarme de por vida, háganlo, pero dejen a mis chicas fuera de esto.

La oficial intercambió miradas con el viejo y luego con la chica, esta última asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido los tres se levantaron, la oficial abrió la puerta para que salieran los otros dos primero y luego los siguió, dejándome de nuevo solo en la habitación de interrogación. Ya me estaba cansando de eso, ya que perdía con mucha facilidad la noción del tiempo, esta vez no quería intentarlo, simplemente cerré mis ojos para ver si lograba coger un poco de sueño, pero lo único que lograba era que imaginara a Yuki totalmente inquita mientras Maria trataba de calmarla, esa imagen volvía una y otra vez hasta que escuché como se abría la puerta nuevamente. Esta vez, me llevé una sorpresa, no estaba la oficial ni el viejo, solo la chica castaña de antes, esa chica tomó una silla y se sentó en frente mío con una sonrisa.

-Tengo una proposición para ti –Dijo mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía en un instante y a su vez empezaba a mostrar una gran seriedad-


	12. Zeke Chapter 2 - Part 1

-¡Eh, Zeke!-Gritaba Kyle agitando su brazo.-Sentimos el retraso.  
>-Nah, acabo de llegar. Y hola, Leon.<br>-¿Qué tal?-Me saludó Leon apartándose el flequillo de la cara, sin cambiar su expresión.  
>-Espero que no te importe que Leon venga con nosotros.-Dijo Kyle.<br>-Para nada.

No os he hablado de Leon, ¿verdad? Veamos, Leon normalmente va vestido con una chaqueta azul con algunos detalles amarillos, pantalones blancos y zapatillas negras, además, también tiene un pendiente en su oreja izquierda. Su pelo es negro y sus ojos son azules aunque se le suele ver nada más que uno porque el otro se lo tapa el flequillo. En cuanto a personalidad, tiene un gran sentido del honor y siempre se está haciendo el duro e indiferente y no exterioriza lo que siente, pero es un chico bastante amable en el fondo. A Kyle y a mí nos gusta molestarle diciéndole cualquier tontería sentimental hasta que nos responde con su típico "I-Idiotas" y se marcha medio avergonzado para que no le veamos. Es bastante popular con las chicas, pero no les hace caso porque ya tiene a "su alguien especial". Parece que también tiene algunos problemas familiares pero no sé si este rumor es cierto.

Volviendo a lo que nos interesa, ninguno de los tres teníamos claro a donde ir aunque a Kyle se le ocurrió que podíamos pasarnos por la calle Yumei, que es la calle comercial de Aegir por así decirlo, mientras se nos ocurría algo. No teníamos ninguna objeción, pero sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación tendría que haber propuesto otro plan.  
>Las tiendas y parte de las aceras estaban a rebosar, típico de una tarde entre semana de esta calle. Entre toda la multitud, pude distinguir algo conocido, algo con lo que ya me había encontrado… Exacto, era la misma Flareon de esta mañana. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que me oculté tras Leon y Kyle para pasar desapercibido, o al menos intentarlo.<p>

-¿A qué juegas, Zeke?-Preguntó Leon.  
>-A nada, vosotros seguid andando y ya.<p>

Kyle se puso a mirar alrededor y dio con la respuesta.

-Jajaja, hay que ver Zeke, esconderte de esa Flareon.-Rió Kyle.

Esperaba que Kyle no supiera nada, pero por enésima vez, me volvía a equivocar.

-Estás hecho todo un granuja, ¿eh?-Continuó Kyle dándome un golpe en la espalda. No me dio demasiado fuerte, pero perdí el equilibrio y caí de boca contra el suelo. Armé un buen escándalo porque choqué con una señora y la mandé al suelo conmigo. Si quería pasar desapercibido, no lo estaba consiguiendo porque llamé la atención de toda la calle y obviamente, de la Flareon también.  
>-Ouch… Lo siento mucho señora, ¿se encuentra bien?-Pregunté algo dolorido.<br>-He tenido mejores momentos, hijo, pero creo que estoy bien.  
>-Déjeme ayudarla… y Kyle, discúlpate con ella.-Le dije.<br>-Lo siento señora, si no hubiera golpeado a mi amigo, no se hubiera caído encima de usted… eso, y que tuviera mejor equilibrio.-Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

Al caerme, se me había salido el colgante que suelo llevar por dentro de la camisa y la Flareon, viendo todo el espectáculo, se fijó en ese detalle y quedó sorprendida al verlo. Tanto Kyle como Leon vieron su reacción, y cuando todo se tranquilizó un poco, volvieron a la carga.

-Parece que a esa chica le ha gustado tu colgante. ¡Venga, vamos a hablar con ella!-Dijo Kyle mientras tiraba de mi brazo.  
>-Oh, no, ¡ni hablar!-Empecé a forcejear con Kyle para que me soltara, sería más bajito que yo, pero fuerza no le faltaba.<br>-Lo veo justo, tú le has visto otras cosas y ella ve el colgante.-Se notaba un tono de burla en sus palabras, pero aunque sabía que Kyle lo decía de buena manera, no era algo que me apeteciese oír.  
>-Que golpe más rastrero por tu parte, ¿no crees?<br>-Era una broma, hombre.

Miré a Leon esperando que me defendiera o algo, para mi sorpresa colocó su pulgar hacia arriba como gesto de aprobación.

-¿¡En serio!?, ¿tú también Leon? Se acabó, me voy.-Dije soltándome por fin de Kyle.  
>-Me pregunto qué vamos a hacer con este chaval si no sabe aceptar una broma.-Suspiró Kyle.<br>-Te has pasado, Kyle.-Dijo Leon en tono severo y cruzándose de brazos.  
>-Ehm, Leon, te recuerdo que tú estabas de mi parte.<br>-… C-Cállate, vamos a buscarle.  
>-Siempre te pones igual, pero llevas razón, vamos tras él.<p>

_Mientras tanto, en la calle Yumei…_

-Oye, Amy, ¿sabes quién era el chico peliverde que se cayó antes?-Preguntó la Flareon a una de las chicas que la acompañaba.  
>-Ese era Zeke Belforma, está en mi misma clase.-Respondió Amy.<br>-No hay duda, es el mismo.-Se dijo así misma.-¿Y sabes dónde vive?  
>-Claro, luego te escribo la dirección, ¿pero por qué tanto interés por Zeke de repente, Cecilia?<br>-Por nada.-Dijo apartando la vista.  
>-¿No será qué Zeke te…?<br>-¿Pero ese no es el chico que te pilló cambiándote esta mañana?-Preguntó otro de las chicas que estaban en el grupo.  
>-Se nos está haciendo tarde y todavía tenemos que ir a dos tiendas más, dejemos eso para luego, chicas.-Dijo Cecilia intentando cambiar de tema.<br>-Siempre tienes una salida para todo, ¿eh? En fin, vamos antes de que cierren.  
>Tras acabar la frase, el grupo de amigas siguió calle abajo.<p>

_Y ahora, volvamos con nuestro protagonista…_

Según parece, hoy nada me salía del derecho. Ahora tocaba esperar a que Kyle y Leon llegaran a donde yo estaba, afortunadamente, no tuve que esperar mucho.

-Venga, Zeke, sabes que no lo he hecho con mala intención.-Me dijo Kyle.  
>-Lo sé, pero aún así, tienes que comprender que no era lo más adecuado.-Le contesté.<br>-Ya… como sea, lo siento.  
>-¿Y Leon no se disculpa? Él ha sido la mente criminal detrás de todo esto.<p>

Con esa broma estaba más que claro que no estaba molesto con ellos. Saqué mi móvil, uno de los últimos modelos de PokéGear, para ver la hora. Iba siendo hora de volver a casa, así que los tres nos despedimos y cada uno fue dirección a su respectivo hogar.

_Saltémonos hasta después de la cena._

Subiendo hacia mi habitación recordé que le había prometido a Caitlyn que pasaría la noche con ella. Aprovechando que ella todavía estaba en el salón, entré a mi cuarto a por la almohada, una sábana y una manta y las dejé en el cuarto de mi hermana. Su cuarto era bastante diferente al mío en el sentido de que todo estaba desordenado, a mí no me molestaba mucho, pero a mi madre sí y Caitlyn tiene que ordenarlo periódicamente aunque a los pocos días estuviera igual o peor que antes. Tras esa pequeña reflexión, bajé para ver la televisión un rato. Al cabo de media hora los tres nos fuimos a dormir.  
>Caitlyn estaba sentada en su cama, con el pijama blanco de ayer, mientras que yo estaba con un pijama azul celeste colocando una cama improvisada al lado del colchón de mi hermana. No era lo mejor del mundo, pero por una noche no me iba a pasar nada. Los dos nos dimos las buenas noches, yo coloqué mis gafas en la mesita de noche y cada uno se echó a dormir.<br>Aproximadamente una hora y media después, Caitlyn rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-Zeke… ¿estás despierto?-Preguntó tumbada en su cama.  
>-Mmm… sí.-Murmuré. La verdad es que estaba dormido, pero no quería decirle lo contrario.<br>-Estooooo… me preguntaba si te gustaría dormir a mi lado. D-Digo, mi colchón es bastante grande y seguro que es más cómodo que estar durmiendo casi en el suelo.  
>-Gracias, pero estoy bien aquí. Ahora déjame dormir…-Intenté darme la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que iba a insistir.-Y no es "casi en el suelo", ya estoy en él.-Pensé.<br>-Zeke, anda, por favor…  
>-Está bien.-Suspiré mientras me levantaba.<p>

Una vez de pie, Caitlyn se apartó para dejarme sitio. Yo estaba durmiendo al lado de la pared y ella quedó en la parte "exterior" de su cama.

-Ahora sí, buenas noches.-Dije bostezando.  
>-H-Hay una última cosa que me gustaría pedirte.<br>-¿El qué?  
>-Puedo… ¿puedo dormir abrazada a ti?<br>-Adelante, intentaré no moverme mucho para no despertarte.-Aparté el brazo para que Caitlyn se pudiera abrazar mejor.  
>-Muchas gracias hermanito.-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a mí.-Buenas noches.-Bostezó.<br>-Espero que mañana todavía sienta el brazo.-Le dije a Caitlyn.  
>-Calla y duérmete de una vez, idiota.<br>-Tan dulce como siempre, jajaja…

Tras bostezar yo también, los ojos se me empezaban a cerrar pero antes de que eso pasara, giré un poco la cabeza para ver a una Caitlyn ya dormida, apoyada sobre mi pecho, para luego volver a mirar al techo y notar como todo se iba oscureciendo.  
>Como es habitual de mi hermana, se despertó temprano, serían las ocho y media de la mañana más o menos. Se incorporó un poco para comprobar si seguía dormido o no, obviamente, la respuesta era que sí, así que se levantó intentando no hacer ruido para bajar a la cocina y preparar el desayuno.<br>Al poco rato de empezar a calentar la leche, oyó el timbre de la puerta.

-Qué raro, no suele venir nadie a estas horas.-Dijo Caitlyn extrañada mientras apartaba la leche del fuego.

Una vez en la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con una figura conocida. Bueno, ella todavía no la conocía pero yo sí.

-Perdona, ¿es esta la casa de Zeke Belforma?-Preguntó la chica pelirroja.  
>-Ehm, sí, ¿quién lo pregunta?-Preguntó Caitlyn algo confusa.<br>-Es cierto, no me he presentado, soy Cecilia y se podría decir que soy amiga de Zeke. ¿Puedo hablar con él un momento?  
>-Claro, voy a ir a buscar a mi hermano.<br>-¿Zeke tiene una hermana? Creía que era hijo único…-Pensaba Cecilia viendo como Caitlyn entraba de nuevo en la casa.

Una vez en su habitación, Caitlyn me intentó despertar.

-Hermanito, tienes visita.  
>-Pues dile que venga luego… ahora quiero dormir…-Como ya dije antes, madrugar no era lo mío, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.<br>-Es una chica.  
>-Da igual, dile que… ¿¡Qué!?-Me incorporé de un salto al oírla.<br>-Dice que es amiga tuya, pero visto lo visto, le diré que venga luego.  
>-No, ya bajo.<p>

Caitlyn asintió y volvió a salir.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué no tengo un día de descanso? Sólo quiero dormir sin que nadie me moleste.-Dije cuando estaba solo.-En fin, ¿quién será y qué quiere a estas horas?

Dejando esas preguntas a las que pronto tendría respuesta, me puse mis gafas y bajé hasta la entrada. Mi hermana estaba en la cocina, así sería una charla más privada.

-Siento haberte hecho espe… rar…-No me esperaba que fuera la Flareon de ayer.-Y-Ya sé que ayer no tuve oportunidad de disculparme como es debido, pero lo siento mucho, te prometo que fue un accidente.-Dije bastante nervioso.  
>-Tranquilo Zeke, no vengo por eso.<br>-¿Entonces por qué…? Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre y dirección si yo ni siquiera te conozco?  
>-Al contrario, tú y yo nos conocemos bastante bien.-Cecilia llevó su mano a mi cuello y tiró del cordón del colgante para sacarlo.-Recuerdo cuando te regalé esto.-Dijo señalando el colgante.<br>-¿El… colgante? Pero este colgante no me lo regaló ninguna Flareon, me lo regaló una Eevee llamada Cecilia hará unos doce años.  
>-¿Todavía no has atado cabos?<br>-Me parece que no te sigo del todo.  
>-Veamos, en la guardería Aegir conociste a una Eevee llamada Cecilia. Ambos erais inseparables, a donde iba uno, iba el otro. Y en el último año, ella te regaló un colgante con forma de media luna, igualito que este, como un recuerdo suyo por si no la volvías a ver, ¿correcto? Y luego "pum", esa Eevee se fue.-Cecilia me miró esperando mi respuesta pero como no la encontraba, continuó.-Pues bien, ahora estamos tú y yo doce años después de eso, frente a frente.<br>-¿Quieres decir que tú eres… Cecilia?  
>-Así es, me alegro de volver a verte, Zeke.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.<br>-Pero un momento, la Cecilia que yo conocí era una Eevee y tú… bueno, obviamente no lo eres.  
>-En mi décimo quinto cumpleaños mi familia me dio a elegir una piedra evolutiva, elegí la de fuego y ya me ves.-Rió Cecilia.<br>-Sigo sin creerme nada de esto, es como si siguiera soñando.-Dije colocando mi mano en la frente.  
>-Supongo que es normal, no te culpo, después de todo una extraña se ha presentado en tu casa diciendo que es tu mejor amiga de la infancia a la que no ves desde hace doce años sin ninguna prueba.-Se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, me ha encantado tener esta pequeña charla contigo, Zeke, supongo que ya nos veremos.-Cecilia dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.<br>-Espera un momento, no es que no me fie de ti, pero es que esto es demasiado repentino, por una parte te creo, sé que eres la misma Cecilia, pero la otra es todo lo contrario, no lo asimilo por completo.  
>-Muy bien, se me ocurre una cosa. Esta tarde estaré en nuestro lugar de siempre, si te has decidido puedes ir a buscarme.<p>

Ahora sí, Cecilia se marchó y yo volví a entrar a mi casa. Ni yo pensaba que me quedaría tan intranquilo después de esa conversación, estaba como bloqueado, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que me estaba diciendo mi hermana.

-¡Zeke! Uff, por fin respondes… ¿todo ha ido bien?-Preguntó Caitlyn intrigada.  
>-¿Eh? Ah, sí…<br>-Pues con esa cara y la respuesta que me has dado, cualquiera lo diría. Tienes el desayuno en la mesa, a ver si te animas un poco. Además, te he preparado mi famoso dulce con forma de estrella.

Me senté en la mesa a esperar a mi madre para que desayunáramos los tres juntos. Una vez estábamos todos, empezamos a tomar el desayuno preparado por Caitlyn aunque yo no comí demasiado.

-Oye, mamá, ¿te acuerdas de una amiga mía llamada Cecilia?  
>-Claro, ¿cómo iba a olvidarme de la pequeña Cecilia? Se podría decir que pasabas más tiempo con ella que conmigo.-Contestó risueña mi madre.<br>-¿Y sabes qué fue de ella antes de que yo empezara en el colegio?  
>-Veamos, recuerdo que se tuvo que mudar y ambos perdisteis el contacto, una pena que se perdiera una amistad tan buena.-Mi madre quedó mirando su vaso de café, cabizbaja.-Recuerdo que hace un tiempo se comentó que volvería aquí, a Aegir, pero no estoy segura.<br>-Gracias por la información. Ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy a mi cuarto a leer un rato.  
>-Como quieras, hijo.<p>

Al llegar a mi habitación cogí el primer libro que pude y me tumbé en la cama  
>sin ninguna intención de leer, me lo puse encima de la cara y cerré los ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me tumbé, pero Caitlyn entró para hablar conmigo.<p>

-Dime, hermanito, ¿qué te ha pasado con esa tal Celia? No creo que sea coincidencia que haya venido una muchacha llamada de esa forma y luego le preguntes a mamá sobre ella.  
>-Es Cecilia, y no ha pasado nada importante.<br>-No estás siendo sincero conmigo. Hasta que no me lo cuentes no tengo intención de marcharme.  
>-¿Resulta que ahora estás preocupada por mí?<br>-N-No es que me interese lo que te haya dicho esa chica, es sólo que…-Respondió evasivamente.-Un momento, no estamos hablando sobre mí, sino sobre ti, así que no me cambies de tema.  
>-Lo siento Caitlyn, no quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo.-Dije más serio.<br>-Una última cosa, ¿ha sido algo muy grave?-Caitlyn comprendió que no sería bueno insistir, al menos no por ahora.  
>-No, no creo… supongo.<br>-Está bien, no me gusta demasiado esa respuesta pero me conformo con eso de momento. ¿Te vuelvo a dejar solo o prefieres que me quede?-Preguntó con tono de preocupación.  
>-Preferiría quedarme solo.<p>

Antes de que Caitlyn saliera por la puerta le agradecí haber venido, aunque para variar me haya guardado este tipo de cosas para mí, hablar con ella realmente me ayuda. Tras pensarlo largo y tendido, tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, esta tarde todo quedaría aclarado, y para ello necesitaba comprar una cosa. Cogí mi cartera y salí rumbo a la calle Yumei para comprarlo.  
>Cuando volví a casa llevaba conmigo una pequeña bolsa con el símbolo de lo que en su momento fue una Pokéball. Caitlyn, curiosa, se acercó para preguntarme de que se trataba y quedó sorprendida al verlo.<p>

-¿Esto es…? No me esperaba que fueras a comprar esto.  
>-Ni yo, pero quiero dejarlo todo claro.<br>-¿Quieres decir que…? Bueno, te deseo suerte.  
>-Muchas gracias, de esto puede salir cualquier cosa y no precisamente buena.<p>

Pasaron un par de horas tras mi regreso y nuevamente estaba dispuesto a salir, listo para reencontrarme con Cecilia. Tras una pequeña caminata que se me hizo eterna llegué a la entrada del parque, quedé parado frente a ella por unos segundos, respiré profundamente y fui en dirección al lugar de siempre, sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás.  
>Justo como me había dicho, estaba apoyada en el árbol mirando al sol ocultarse tras las montañas, justo como yo suelo hacer. Me acerqué a ella y le puse la mano en el hombro.<p>

-¡Zeke! Sabía que al final vendrías, confiaba en que lo harías.-Dijo con cierta tristeza.  
>-No tiene sentido luchar contra lo obvio, ¿verdad?<br>-Supongo que es una manera de ver esta situación.-Respondió.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos un ratito, hasta que rompí el hielo y le pregunté si podía sentarme con ella, a lo que respondió asintiendo.

-¿No te encanta estar aquí, Cecilia?  
>-Sí, es genial, cada vez que vengo recuerdo cuando tú y yo vinimos aquí por primera vez, es un recuerdo que me hace bastante feliz.<p>

Nuevamente, me quedé mirándola, sonriendo. Apreté la correa de la mochila bandolera que llevaba diciéndome que ya era el momento.

-Estooooo, Cecilia.-Dije con un tono firme sin quitar la vista del horizonte.-Te he… te he traído una cosa como prueba de que confío en tu palabra.  
>-¿Uh? No hacía falta que trajeras nada, con haber venido es más que suficiente.-Se volteó para hablarme cara a cara.<br>-No lo entiendes, tengo que hacerlo.-Mientras hablaba, abrí la mochila y me puse a buscar para sacar la misma bolsa que le enseñé a Caitlyn hace un rato.-Dame un momento que lo encuentre… aquí tienes, ábrelo.

Cecilia cogió la bolsa de mis manos y miró en su interior, para encontrarse una pequeña cajita envuelta en un pañuelo rojo. Observo el paquete, intrigada, y quitó el pañuelo para abrirlo.

-¡! Es-esto es…-Cecilia quedó atónita al ver su interior.


	13. Pate Chapter 2

Pate Cap 2:

El clima era de lo mejor que se podía tener, un lindo sol, brisa agradable, temperaturas calidas. Lo ideal para comenzar el viaje, lo malo era que nos había invadido un extraño silencio por culpa de la menor de las Eevees, quien parecía aún no aceptarme como su entrenador, previsible, ya que desde siempre había sido entrenada por Elaice, al contrario de la mayor que si había pasado un tiempo conmigo anteriormente.

- Oh, Ela-Tan fue muy atenta. Este bolso tiene todo lo necesario, excepto condones, pero según sus notas, igualmente debemos dirigirnos al Laboratorio para buscar la Pokedex real… por lo que tendremos que adentrarnos en el Bosque Tacito –dije en voz alta, tratando de romper el silencio-

- Espera pip, ¿Tenemos que volver de donde venimos?

- Asi es pequeña Pip ¿Cómo van las hermanitas Eevees?

La pequeña Hoppip hizo una mueca nerviosa, la eevee mayor intentaba convencer a la menor de que nos siguiera el ritmo, ya que aún parecía con dudas de seguirnos. Después de entrar en el bosque, tras llegar a un claro rodeado de arboles, me detuve y le hablé.

- Hey, Umbry.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que igualmente los estoy siguiendo a todos?... Aunque dudo que tu sepas algo de ser buen entrena-

- Hermana, tranquila – Interrumpió la Eevee mayor – Es verdad que tu siempre te criaste con Elaice, pero estoy segura que podrás entender bien a nuestro entrenador en este viaje…

- OH ESPY ERES TAN LINDA – Grité, mientras abrazaba a la mayor de las hermanas muy cariñosamente – Hace tiempo que no tenemos tiempo para los dos… ¿cierto? -susurré, mientras unas de mis manos acariciaba su cabeza -

- ¡TU DEJA DE TOCAR A MI HERMANA! ¡NO TE SOPORTO! – La menor se enfadó y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, la mayor suspiro y poso su cabeza sobre mi pecho, como reflexionando -

- Vaya pip, pensé que duraría un poco mas –dijo Pipchan, juguetona – Pate, pip. Creo que debemos ocuparnos de algo antes

- Oh, que remedio. Espy, ¿Aún recuerdas nuestra táctica conjunta con Pip?

- Por supuesto, amo. Nada me haría más feliz que volver a pelear bajo sus órdenes.

- Tan linda y poco problemática, como siempre. Oh bien.

No podíamos ir en búsqueda inmediata de Umbry, hace rato que Pip y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta que nos seguían el rastro, el grito de la pequeña había causado que nos distrajéramos y fueramos rodeados por 3 sujetos, ya tenia una idea de quienes erán, los tipos que había llevado el turista hacia mi anteriormente.

- Eh, que ya sé que están allí. –Dije, mirando a los distintos arboles que nos rodeaban a varios metros del claro, entonces aparecieron, los mismos 3 tipos que me habían intentado capturar antes, un hombre de mediana edad, corpulento con frondosa barba, una chica de largo cabello carmesí, y un tipo mas joven de mirada arrogante -

- Oh, el fenómeno tiene problemas para tratar a sus pokemones. – dijo el mas joven – ¿Le damos una lección, jefe?

- Chico, será mejor que nos acompañes, fue un error adentrarte por ti mismo al bosque, ahora entrégate, y no serás lastimado – se pronunció el mayor de ellos, que tenía a una Gliscor colgada de un hombro –

- ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? ¿Por qué me persiguen y como saben mi origen?

- Pocos lo saben, chico, pero somos parte de un mercado negro que trata con los de tu especie. Averiguamos de ti gracias a una entrenadora del gimnasio de tu propio pueblo, una de grandes tetas. –Respondió la mujer, mostrando a su lado a una Magmar que inspiraba algo de temor – Ahora, ríndete, con esos pokemones poco podrás hacer.

- Oh, debe ser esa lesbiana enamorada de Ela-tan, seguro que me quiere fuera del camino… que hermosa manera de demostrar el amor entre chicas… sniff, me conmueve.

- ¿Eh? Este tipo esta peor de lo que pensaba, terminemos con esto. ¡Gliscor! ¡Cortefuria a la Eevee! –El Gliscor se levanto del hombro y rápidamente se lanzo sobre Espy apuntando sus garras –

- Pipchan, Protección. Espy, Ataque Arena. –Dicho esto, Pipchan se puso rápidamente delante de Espy y le protegió del ataque del Gliscor, inmediatamente Espy lanzo arena sobre sus ojos, lo que le hizo desequilibrarse y caer a Tierra –

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Gliscor, déjate de juegos! ¡Tajo Umbr-

- ¡Espy, Ataque Rapido! ¡Pip, Tóxico! – La Gliscor no logro incorporarse cuando recibió el ataque Rapido, lo que le hizo caer al suelo aturdida, pero curiosamente el Tóxico no le afecto–

- Tonto chico, este Gliscor tiene la habilidad secreta de Antídoto, así que gracias. Jajaja – Rió el hombre, que alentaba a su Gliscor a levantarse -

- ¡Magmar! ¡Lanzallamas! –La mujer pelirroja había reaccionado, el Magmar se había trasladado a las espaldas de Pipchan y Espy –

- ¡Pip, Protección! ¡Espy, Derri- AGH! –No pude continuar, el mas joven del trio se había abalanzado sobre mi con una patada en las costillas, mi mochila volo lejos y caí al suelo para ver como Hoppip evitaba el ataque, Espy actúo por si sola y derribo al Magmar- ¡No! ¡No vengan! – El tipo me doblo el brazo y clavo su rodilla sobre mi espalda para que no me moviera, tanto hoppip como espy se apresuraron a salvarme, por lo que ignoraron que el Gliscor se había puesto de pie, quien derribó a Espy de un Gancho Alto, Pipchan se detuvo, poniéndose en guardia –

- Bien bien, parece que la diversión ya acabo, muchacho. – El viejo se aproximó hacia mi, ignorando a la hoppip – Eh Miry –refiriendose a la pelirroja- Acaba con la Eevee y la hoppip, no nos sirven.

- ¿De verdad debemos acabar con ella? – La pelirroja titubeo, pero el viejo le lanzo una mirada amenazante, como confirmando la orden - Esta bien… lo siento pequeña. ¡Magmar!

- ¡ALTO! – Un grito sorprendió a todos, acto siguiente una pequeña Eevee se abalanzaba sobre Miry en Placaje, haciendo que en su caída se golpeara con una roca, dejándola inconsciente - ¡No tocarán a mi hermana!

- Umbry… -balbuceo Espy, aún lastimada, pero logrando levantarse- ¡Umbry! ¡Cuidado!

Gliscor se abalanzó sobre Umbry, pero Hoppip-chan se interpuso nuevamente con Espora algodón, ralentizandole y logrando salvar a Umbry.

- Rindete, fenómeno. –Me dijo el arrogante tipo que me tenía reducido en el suelo-. Estás perdido -.

- Deberías cooperar muchacho, a menos que quieras que esto se ponga mas feo – Me amenazo el viejo, sacando un cuchillo y poniéndomelo en el cuello– Ordenales a tus chicas que se vayan.

- Jajajaja, idiotas… ¡Pipchan, Tóxico! –Pipchan me miro a los ojos sorprendida, le guiñe el ojo, mandándole una señal que sabía que comprendería –

- Idiota, ya te mostramos que este Gliscor es inmune al veneno ¿Eres tonto? Jajaja

- Vaya, el fenómeno solo tiene hojas en la cabe… ¡¿Qué?! -El viejo se llevo las manos a la boca y comenzo a toser, cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que sus dedos se llenaron se sangre- … ¡¿S-Sobre… nosotros?!

- Maldito… que haz… ¡aah! –El arrogante retiro su rodilla, por lo que aproveche de reincorporarme y darle un rodillazo en la cara, que le rompió la nariz-

Efectivamente, Pipchan había lanzado su ataque sobre el lugar en que me encontraba junto a los otros 2 sujetos, realmente los 3 habíamos quedado gravemente envenenados, pero lograba aguantar gracias a mi parte pokemon, y gracias al continuo entrenamiento que tuve con Pipchan para que aprendiera el ataque, via TM, que me expuso mas de una vez a él por accidente, por lo tanto siempre llevaba antídotos. Las hermanitas Eevees no lo sabían, di unos pasos adelante y caí al suelo, debilitado.

- ¡Amo! ¡Amo! –Sollozaba Espy, lastimada de un brazo por el Gancho Alto – Usted… se sacrifico por nosotras.

- P-Pate… p-perdón… -murmuraba Umbry, con la cara llena de lagrimas –

- Tranquilas Pip –Aparecio Pipchan junto a la mochila - Aquí está el antídoto, él puede aguantar un rato envenenado pip.

- Gracias Pipchan. – Tomé el antídoto y me reincorpore de a poco – Chicas… aún queda algo.

La Gliscor nos miraba con furia, había estado junto a su entrenador el último rato, pero ambos sujetos ya estaban en el piso inertes. La Magmar había tomado a su inconsciente entrenadora y estaba escapando, Gliscor se abalanzo sobre nosotros con sus filosas garras, la pequeña Hoppip se lució esquivando su ataque y golpeando con placaje, entonces Espy le dio un fuerte derribo en el aire que la azoto contra un árbol, debilitándola.

- ¡Vaya Espy! ¡Ela-Tan te cuido y entreno muy bien!

La Eevee, cansada y llena de heridas, comenzó a brillar, se arrodillo en el suelo y cerro sus ojos. Estaba evolucionando, tal parece que la amistad que siempre tuvimos no se había perdido, e incluso se había intensificado con lo que había ocurrido.

Umbry abrazo a su hermana con alegría, la ahora Espeon se notaba muy contenta, pero cauta como siempre. Pipchan se separo de mi y le fue a felicitar, yo no pude levantarme, aun débil por el veneno y los golpes, pero Espy se levantó, se acercó a mi y me abrazo fuertemente, momento que aproveche para recorrer su nuevo cuerpo con mis manos, curvas acentuadas, pechos mas grandes que antes, pero aún asi bastante flat chest, como me gustaba.

- Amo, ¿Le agrada mi nuevo cuerpo?... Yo, todos estos años junto a Elaice-san… he esperado el momento en que nos reuniéramos, y por fin alcanzara mi evolución. –Espy se recostó sobre mi pecho, había olvidado que cuando era una pequeña Eevee, y yo era menor, solíamos dormir así –

- Vaya pip, esto salio mejor de lo esperado. ¿Qué opinas Umbry? ¿Confías ahora en Pate? Digo pip, ya viste como es capaz de sacrificarse por nosotras. –Dijo con alegría la Hoppip –

La verdad es que no era la primera vez que veía a alguien morir, en el pasado recorrí los bosques alrededor de Hoppip Town, entrene duro a Pipchan para lograr hacer frente a las dificultades, como esos pesados Chandelures, había presenciado bastantes desastres, y debido al limitado poder de mi pequeña, desarrollamos estrategias usando Protección, Toxic, Paralizador y movimientos que nos permitieran huir o ganar de forma sucia. Realmente esperaba nunca volver a ese bosque Oscuro.

- S-si… esto.. ¿¡Por qué no suelta a mi hermana?! ¡¿Por qué le revisa el cuerpo?! – Si hubiera estado sano, seguramente Umbry me habría golpeado, pero comprendía la situación y simplemente se dedico a insultar – Además… esos dos… están… ¿Muertos?

- Probablemente, pip. Será mejor que nos retiremos del lugar antes que llegue algún oficial, pip.

Pip tenía razón, en un rato el antídoto hizo efecto y pude caminar, nos adentramos en el bosque en dirección del laboratorio, le pedimos a unos hoppips conocidos que ocultaran los cadáveres, o que los arrojaran sobre el bosque oscuro. Varios hoppips menores y mayores nos dieron la despedida, Umbry se sentía un poco incomoda ante tanta atención, siempre al lado de su hermana, Pipchan disfrutaba ser el centro del bosque por un rato, pero a pesar de diversas invitaciones, no nos detuvimos hasta que cayo la noche, luego de adentrarnos bastante hacia el Laboratorio, decidimos descansar. Dado que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en la naturaleza misma, no vi necesidad de montar algún campamento, simplemente decidimos recostarnos en las raíces de un árbol increíblemente grande.

- Hermana… es de noche –Umbry tomo la mano de Espy, como señalándole algo –

- Uhm, Amo, ¿Podemos ausentarnos un rato junto a mi hermana? Queremos intentar algo durante la noche en el bosque.

- Claro Espy, cuídense y vuelvan aquí antes de medianoche, será bueno que nos despejemos luego de lo que pasó… -dije sonriendo, Espy me devolvió la sonrisa y Umbry desvió la mirada -

Ambas se perdieron en la oscuridad del bosque, quedando solo Pipchan y yo.

- Se ha puesto bastante entretenido ¿Cierto?

- Callate pip, casi nos matan a todos.

- Pero todo resulto bien, si hubieras querido, podrías haber usado ese truco antes ¿No?

- Eso no está correcto pip, se que las situaciones nos han llevado a cosas así pero… pip… ¡Solo me gusta usar Tóxico en esos putos Chandelures!

- Tienes razón… ¿Te apetece caminar?

- ¿Hace un rato ni te podías mover y ahora quieres caminar?

- Síntesis, es de gran ayuda.

- ¿Qué? No sabia eso, pip.

- Ni yo, nisiquiera es voluntario, esto es bastante extraño… quizás si soy un fenómeno.

- ¡Callate, pip! Si sigues con eso te envenenaré y te dejare a tu suerte, idiotapip.

- Tch… Es agradable tener al menos un pokemon que me trate como su amo, ahora que Espy se ha vuelto una Espeon, quizás sea mi pokemon Nª1 ¿Eh? ¿Celosa?

- ¿Por qué debería estar celosa, pip? Tu eres como mi infantil hermano mayor, pip. La familia siempre es lo primero, sabes que nunca te he restringido en ser como eres, pip.

- Jajaja, claro, y tu eres mi tierna hermana menor…

Llegamos a un claro, donde podíamos observar las estrellas, sin darnos cuenta habíamos caminado todo el tiempo de la mano, ambos elevamos la cabeza a las estrellas y reflexionamos, al bajarlas, nuestros amarillos ojos se cruzaron, era cierto que nos tratábamos como hermanos, como pares, pero eso no impedía que hubieran momentos donde compartiéramos algo mas intimo, nuestra relación era extraña, pero única.

- Pate… - La pequeña hoppip tomo mi mano y la llevo a su cara, entonces la abrace, su cabeza llegaba a mi cuello, por lo que me agache un poco y le di un beso en la frente, luego en la mejilla, el mentón, y en la boca –

- Eres una pervertida , Pipchan.

- La perversión es buena, tu me enseñaste eso pip… -dijo la Hoppip, mientras comenzaba a quitarse su blusa -.

- Hey, ¿Escuchaste algo? –le interrumpi –

- ¿Comando Especial Anti-Pokefilia, otra vez pip? Son unos aguafiestas… -la pequeña hoppip reincorporo su blusa a su lugar adecuado, y puso una cara de decepción –

Con Pipchan nos escurrimos entre unos arbustos, y logramos ver a un sujeto junto a una chica Zorua sentados sobre un tronco de árbol, la pokemon lloraba.

- Vaya, asi que hay mas pervertidos por aquí, pip.

- Shh, ¿No ves que el chico esta titubeando? Pareciera que estuviera poco a poco rindiéndose ante su deseo, pero no se decide a tomar la iniciativa. ¿Le ayudamos, dando el ejemplo?

- Jejeje pip, que divertido.

Dicho eso, deje mi mochila entre los arbustos y me escabullí fuera de ellos quedando mirando a la peculiar pareja, ambos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y comencé mi actuación, viéndolos con cara de asco.

-¿Quieres besar a tu zorua? Eres un enfermo, debería darte vergüenza. Además así no es como se hace, yo te enseñare. –Le dije al tipo, entonces le hice una seña a Pipchan para que saliera, apareció a mi lado sonriendo de manera juguetona - Pipchan, quítate la camisa.

La Hoppip me hizo caso, entonces la tome por los pechos y la bese apasionadamente, mirando de reojo al sujeto con su Zorua. Hicieron un movimiento extraño y parecía que estuvieran apunto de imitarnos, sin embargo, en el ultimo instante, el sujeto se arrepintió, tomo la mano de su Zorua y salieron corriendo desesperadamente.

- Uhm, newfag. –dije, mientras soltaba a Pipchan, quien me miraba con cara de insatisfecha - ¿Uh?

- ¡PIIIIIIIP! ¿Eso es todo? – La Hoppip me golpeo en la cabeza y se vistió - Bueh... ¿No crees que parecían perdidos, pip?

- Bueno, vayamos por las hermanas y sigámosles el rastro, parecía una simpática pareja.

Para sorpresa nuestra, observamos a Espy y Umbry cruzar a unos metros de nosotros, al parecer perdidas. Espy se veía un tanto ruborizada. Con Pipchan les hicimos señas y nos reunimos.

- ¿Espy? ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Esto… habíamos ido a entrenar, aprovechando que era de noche para tratar de evolucionar, pero nos encontramos con un pokemon algo extraño, estaba como enfermo, se abalanzo sobre Espy y le contagio. ¡L-lo siento! –Dijo Umbry, avergonzada-

- Amo, no se preocupe – dijo la Espeon, sacando una mascarilla de la mochila que previamente había dejado junto a los arbustos- Puedo moverme normalmente, solo no creo poder pelear por un rato.

- Debe tratarse de Pokerus, a la larga será más beneficioso. Creo que tendremos que ocuparnos de esto sin ti por un rato, lo mejor sería buscar algún aliado…

- Pate, pip ¿No me digas que…?

- Si, sigámosle el rastro al chico y la Zorua, tiene algo que me agrada. ¡Vamos chicas!

Las hermanas me miraron extrañadas, pero Pipchan les conto la historia, como es algo infantil, no omitio ningún detalle, lo que causo que Umbry se sobresaltara un poco, Espy pareció poco importarle, como si conociera de antemano la situación, entonces, les seguimos el rastro.


	14. Drech Chapter 3

_[Narrado por Drech, ese chico de Amaranth]_

Las cosas iban relativamente mal. Sólo relativamente, puesto que todo podía ponerse peor en cualquier momento. Estar sin dinero y acompañado por un ladrón era malo, sí, pero al menos estaba en más o menos buenos términos con dicho ladrón, y todavía tenía provisiones para vivir. Lo que nos quedaba hacer era encontrar una forma de ganar dinero que no implicara robarle a alguien. Pero de nuevo, nuestras opciones estaban bastante limitadas.

Un sueño extraño me invadió, pero a esas alturas ya no era tan extraño que me sucediera. Me levanté de golpe por ello, y acto seguido escuché un golpe seco detrás de mí. Aparentemente me había olvidado que estaba dormido espalda con espalda al ladrón. El sujeto lucía un tanto enojado.

—¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! —exclamó el chico, furioso, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

—Lo siento, olvidé que estabas ahí, ladrón. —dije de la forma más tranquila que me fue capaz—. Mi culpa. —estaba disfrutando hacerle pagar un poco por robarme el dinero, pero no quería hacerlo notar.

—¿"Ladrón"? Te he dicho que me llamo Ryuuji. —se notaba el fastidio en su voz.

—Como sea.

—¿Qué con esa actitud? ¿Estás buscándote una pelea?

—Y si lo hago, ¿qué? —mi tono arrogante sólo contribuía a enojarlo.

En ese momento, sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Me di la vuelta y vi a Patchouli, que me miraba con reproche. Cuando me volví a mirar a Ryuuji, su Dratini le estaba jalando de una mejilla.

—Drech, discúlpate con Ryuuji. —ordenó Patchouli.

—¿Por qué debo-?

—¡Discúlpate! —me interrumpió Kurumu.

—Bien, bien... Lo siento, la- —me detuve ante la mirada de Patchouli—. Lo siento, Ryuuji.

Bastó sólo una mirada de la Altaria para que Ryuuji también hiciera lo mismo.

—Lo siento, Drech.

Una vez nos disculpamos, las chicas se retiraron felizmente a hacer lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo mientras dormíamos. Charlaban alegremente, como si fuesen viejas amigas o algo parecido.

—¿Alguna idea de qué les pasó? —pregunté a Ryuuji.

—Ni idea, yo estaba dormido.

—Eh, Ryuuji. —lo miré por un segundo y suspiré—. Más allá de que las chicas me obligaran, de verdad lo siento.

—Supongo que también lo siento. —dijo después de un rato.

—Si me disculpas, iré a preparar algo de desayunar.

Me levanté y tomé mi mochila. Usé unas pocas de mis provisiones para prepararnos un desayuno a los seis. No necesité ocupar muchos ingredientes, a decir verdad. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue declinar la ayuda de Kath, la Altaria de Ryuuji, cuando me preguntó acerca del desayuno. Dentro de todo, me gusta cocinar solo. Lo veo más sencillo, así no necesito explicar si voy a agregar algún ingrediente extraño para inventar nuevos platos. Terminé rápido, y un par de minutos después ya estaba todo servido para comer. El desayuno no fue específicamente silencioso (como solían serlo en mi caso), puesto que las chicas se la habían pasado hablando. Cuando todos acabamos de comer, decidí hablar sobre lo que haríamos de ahí en adelante para obtener dinero.

—¿Alguno tiene una idea para ésto? Mi único plan por ahora es trabajar en cualquier cosa que pague por día en lugar de hacerlo por mes. Así podremos salir de aquí dentro de ésta semana.

—Cuanto antes nos vayamos, mejor será. Así que será mejor si trabajamos todos.— comentó Ryuuji.

—Y robarle a alguien está fuera de la lista.— agregó Kath.

—¡Pero si funcionó la última vez!— exclamó Amy, la Dratini.

—Sí, a expensa nuestra.— la cortó Kurumu—. Por eso tenemos que buscar otra forma.

—Podríamos trabajar en algún restaurante...— Patchouli habló con un tono más firme del usual—. Pagan por días de trabajo, y algunos hasta pagan por hora...

—Es una excelente idea.— asentí—. ¿Alguno conoce un restaurante por aquí que busque empleados?

—Creo que ninguno de nosotros ha estado en Serlock antes.— acotó Ryuuji.

—Yo vi algunos cuando exploraba la ciudad.— dijo Kurumu.

—¿Exploraste la ciudad?

—Recuerda, yo necesito menos sueño que ustedes. Tuve tiempo más que suficiente para mirar un poco por los alrededores. Hay dos restaurantes y un café donde podríamos trabajar.

—Es el único plan que tenemos por ahora, así que pongámonos a ello.— dicho ésto, Ryuuji se puso de pie y se desperezó—. Kath y yo iremos a un lugar, Drech y Patchouli irán a otro, y Amy irá con Kurumu al tercero.

—¡Pido ir al café! —exclamó Patchouli.

—¡Pido el caf-! Aw.— Amy reaccionó una fracción de segundo muy tarde.

—Entonces está decidido. Kurumu, ¿para dónde quedan los tres lugares?

Kurumu nos dio indicaciones para cada uno de los lugares, y pronto nos estábamos preparando para partir. Acordamos juntarnos de nuevo en la misma banca al finalizar el día, para reunir lo que teníamos. Y así comenzó mi segundo día en Serlock, como mesero en un pequeño café tradicional. Lo que puedo destacar del día es, más que nada, el hecho de que Patchouli estaba usando un bonito uniforme de sirvienta que la hacía lucir hermosa y adorable. Pero claro, hubieron otras cosas a lo largo del día... Patchouli se las arregló muy bien, no se le cayó nada (exceptuando una taza cuando un cliente la empujó por accidente) y sirvió a todos sin ponerse nerviosa. Creo que hasta fue popular, todos sus clientes masculinos le daban propina y uno hasta le dio su número. No hace falta decir que varios de los clientes venían ya acompañados, y más de una chica le lanzó una mirada agresiva. De la cual, por supuesto, Patchy era completamente ignorante cada vez.

Yo, pues... Recibí un par de cumplidos y guiños, pero estoy bastante seguro que todas mis "pretendientes" eran pokemon. Creo que recibí una nota que ponía "atrápame cuando quieras" entre mi propina. No alcancé a leerla en realidad, Patchouli la apartó de mí y se la guardó en el escote. No me atreví a recuperar el mensaje, claro está. Me sorprendió el acto en sí, fue bastante valiente para su yo usual. Quizás era el aire de ciudad actuando en ella. Claro, no le di demasiada importancia; me alegraba el hecho de que Patchy pareciera mucho menos tímida de lo que era cuando iniciamos el viaje. Era una buena señal sin duda alguna.

Cuando la noche comenzaba a asomarse, el dueño del lugar nos ofreció una pequeña compensación por nuestro buen trabajo: café y pastel gratis. Por supuesto, todo como algo aparte de nuestro sueldo. La paga no fue demasiada, pero combinada con nuestras propinas era ya algo bueno. Lo que había calculado como una semana para juntar el dinero se volverían tres o cuatro días si seguíamos así. Nos despedimos del dueño y volvimos al sitio de la banca, el cual estaba sorpresivamente desocupado. Era bueno saber que teníamos algo parecido a un campamento allí en esa enorme banca de piedra. Fuimos los primeros en llegar, pero no tuvimos que esperar demasiado. En el ínterin, Patchy y yo hablamos de trivialidades, cosas como lo que pensábamos del viaje o los sueños que habíamos tenido recientemente. Me contó la razón por la que estaba actuando tan osadamente: Kath le había dicho que tratara de ser un poco más alegre y que no se dejara retener por nada, o yo no dejaría de sobreprotegerla. Claramente estuve sorprendido, pues no había pensado en realidad que estuviera sobreprotegiendo a Patchouli. A mis ojos, ella era tan frágil que hasta una mala caída podría romperla. Pero supongo que desde ese momento decidí hacerme a un lado, preocuparme un poco menos por ella y dejarla salir de su caparazón. Sólo un poco.

Poco después, estábamos todos reunidos en la banca. Kath y Ryuuji hicieron la cena juntos, con Amy interrumpiéndolos a cada rato. Mientras tanto, charlé con Kurumu sobre su día. También había recibido cumplidos por su parte, algunos incluso de las chicas que admiraban su forma de vestir. Le gustó la atención que recibió, eso seguro. Era agradable verla hablando tan animadamente... ¿Quizás ella también había charlado con Kath? La Altaria tenía ese aire de hermana mayor que aconseja a sus hermanas menores, pero no imaginé que sería justamente ese tipo de chica. Seguro a Ryuuji le gustaban las chicas maduras... Pero eso es otro tema.

Otra comida que pasamos sin quedarnos en silencio. Ésta vez, todos charlábamos alegremente sobre nuestros días, cosas divertidas o extrañas que nos habían pasado mientras trabajábamos. Internamente lamenté que todo fuera a durar tan sólo un par de días, pero sabía que debía ganar las ocho medallas tan pronto como me fuera posible. Y para eso, teníamos que encaminarnos a Iberis cuanto antes. Ryuuji contó una historia chistosa sobre una Gardevoir y una Joltik que fueron a comer en el restaurante, y Amy contó algo acerca de una Ditto que cambiaba de forma para evitar pagar su almuerzo. Hablábamos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. A la noche, cuando nos retiramos a dormir, volvimos a ponernos en la misma posición que antes. Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado un poco a estar de esa forma.

Me desperté de forma calmada, sintiendo una mano recorrer mi cabello. Abrí lentamente los ojos y miré alrededor: no reconocía completamente mi entorno, pero era normal al despertarme.

No, definitivamente era diferente esa vez. No reconocía para nada los alrededores, estaba en un lugar extraño que jamás había visto. Lucía como una especie de ruina antigua. Todo estaba hecho de piedra, con algunos símbolos tallados por aquí y por allá. Mi estado de lucidez sólo me permitía registrar un poco del entorno; varias sillas de piedra y una gran mesa, escrituras en lo que parecía idioma Unown... Un lugar que nunca había visitado. Lo más extraño de todo es que no sentí confusión, o miedo... Sino paz. Estaba tranquilo allí, en ese lugar desconocido con esa sensación de que alguien me acariciaba el cabello. Miré hacia arriba para ver a la persona que demostraba tanto cariño, y me sorprendió ver un rostro desconocido. Era una mujer joven y de mirada dulce, tenía el cabello púrpura y los ojos verdes. Irradiaba un aura que intentaba ser amable, pero era naturalmente inquietante. Noté que estaba, además, recostado en su regazo. Estuve por ponerme de pie, pero ella me detuvo. Quise abrir la boca, pero ella hizo un ademán para que no hablara. Y así nos quedamos los dos, en silencio, por varios minutos. Todo ese tiempo me quedé contemplando su rostro. Era, sin duda, hermosa; con facciones delicadas y ojos grandes y brillantes. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y su rostro tan naturalmente que toda su imagen parecía sacada del más perfecto de los cuadros. Finalmente, pronunció unas palabras inaudibles y sonrió. En ese momento, el lugar entero comenzó a desvanecerse, a volverse arena. Quedamos los dos solos, flotando en medio de la nada, por una fracción de segundo.

Volví a despertar siendo recibido por la sonrisa de Patchouli. Instintivamente le sonreí, todavía adormilado, y miré a mi alrededor. La ciudad estaba exactamente igual al día anterior.

—Buenos días, dormilón.— me reprochó con una sonrisa.

—¿Tanto así? No creo que sea tan tarde.

—Ya todos nos levantamos hace media hora, excepto tú. ¡No hubo forma de despertarte! ¿Estabas en un sueño profundo?

—Podría decirse...— la imagen de la mujer sonriente volvió a mi cabeza—. Tuve un buen sueño, sí.

—Hay algo que no me estás contando, pero lo dejaré pasar. — me miró de forma seria por un momento y regresó a su sonrisa de antes—. Volveré con las chicas, entonces. ¡Tú encárgate de desayunar!— dicho eso, se alejó dando pequeños saltos.

Me tomé mi tiempo para alimentarme, necesitaba organizar mi mente con respecto al sueño. No era algo anormal el tener sueños raros, al menos no a esa altura. Los tengo desde pequeño, luego de... cierto accidente. Mi padre decía que eran los fantasmas de la Torre Astral tratando de hablar conmigo, pero eso no podía ser ya que nunca podía oír sus voces en mis sueños. Ésta vez, la aparición no intentó hablar conmigo sino hasta el final, donde sólo dijo un par de palabras. ¿Acaso sabía que hablar conmigo sería algo fútil? De ser así, ¿qué quería entonces? Por más que intentara dar con una respuesta, no podía pensar en nada. Terminé mi desayuno tan confundido como antes. Mientras me preparaba para regresar al trabajo, Ryuuji se acercó a hablarme.

—Eh, Drech. Necesito comentarte algo.

—¿Volví a moverme bruscamente mientras dormía?

—No, nada de eso. Es algo importante ésta vez.— parecía bajar la voz mientras hablaba, así que opté por hacer lo mismo.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Poco antes de llegar a Serlock, nos encontramos con una Mightyena casi muerta de hambre. Le di de comer y se mostró agradecida, pero continuó con su camino.

—¿Te has topado con su entrenador o algo así?

—No, no. Me la he encontrado a ella ayer en el callejón detrás del restaurante, hurgando la basura. Volví a darle un poco de comida y me dijo que podría ayudarme a conseguir algo de dinero en el casino de la ciudad.

—Espera, espera.— la cosa no podía terminar bien—. Si esa chica puede conseguir dinero en el casino, ¿entonces por qué no lo hace ella misma y compra algo de comida?

—A eso voy... —se mostró un poco alarmado, obviamente porque yo estaba subiendo la voz—. Sucede que ella ya lo hizo una vez y ganó bastante, pero la atraparon y perdió casi todo. Ahora ya no le dejan entrar en el casino.

—Comprendo... ¿Quieres que te ayude yo con el tema de conseguir dinero? ¿Por qué no pedirle a una de tus compañeras?

—No creo que pueda confiar mucho en Amy con ésto, la verdad... Y dudo que Kath esté de acuerdo en hacerlo. Por eso necesito que tú me ayudes.

—Bien, si eso significa que nos podamos ir rápido de aquí, entonces hagámoslo.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban las chicas.

—Patchy, hoy iré con Ryuuji al restaurante, ¿vale? Kathleen te hará compañía en el café.

—¿A qué viene el cambio de planes?— preguntó Patchy, curiosa.

—Ya que ustedes se llevan tan bien, pensamos que nosotros también deberíamos tratar de hacernos amigos.— intervino Ryuuji—. Así que trabajaremos juntos hoy.

Las chicas parecían satisfechas con la excusa, así que no hicieron más preguntas. Así, Ryuuji y yo nos encaminamos al restaurante, donde Mightyena debía estar esperándonos según lo acordado con mi camarada. El lugar no era un restaurante de cinco estrellas, pero era bastante decente, y parecía un lugar bastante agradable para una cena. Pasamos directamente por al lado del local, dirigiéndonos al callejón de junto para el encuentro. No estoy seguro de qué esperaba ver en la chica, aunque de todos modos me sorprendí un poco al ver a una loba escuálida vestida de harapos. Ella habló con rapidez, sin dejar de lado un sólo detalle para el trabajo. Cuando terminó de hablar, tomó una bolsa de pan que Ryuuji le ofreció y se alejó a toda velocidad. Su destreza a la hora de escalar el muro del callejón era increíble, como si lo hubiese practicado una y otra vez.

—Bueno, hora de seguir con el plan.— Ryuuji se encaminó al casino.

—Eh, dime una cosa... Esa Mightyena no tenía poke-charm. ¿No has pensado en capturarla o algo así? Lucía muy contenta cuando le diste esa bolsa de comida.

—...No me detuve a pensar realmente en eso.— no pude deducir si me estaba mintiendo o no.

—Pues apúrate a decidir, o de lo contrario podría tratar de ganarme su corazón.

Ryuuji no me respondió, dudando de la veracidad de mi afirmación. Era obvio que yo mentía, pero él no me conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta.

El casino era más grande por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera. Había por lo menos mil máquinas a la vista, y era sólo en el primer piso. Además, se veían decenas de mesas de diferentes juegos, entre blackjack, poker y ruleta. Un chico de pueblo como yo necesitaba mucho más que sólo un par de ojos para poder absorber todo el entorno.

—Éste lugar es enorme. Seguro a Patchy y Kurumu les encantaría venir aquí.— comenté mientras cambiábamos algo de dinero por fichas.

—Tendrá que ser cuando busques la segunda medalla, Drech. Si todo sale bien, nos largaremos de aquí muy pronto.

—Entendido. Sigamos con lo nuestro.

Continuamos por el lugar, navegando entre el mar de gente que se juntaba en tal o cual mesa. Un grupo de personas se amontonaba alrededor de una máquina tragaperras; seguramente alguien con suerte que había ganado una cantidad generosa de dinero. Lo nuestro iba a ser algo más sutil, pero igual de efectivo... Y con menos atención puesta en nosotros. Nos dirigimos a máquinas diferentes, uno al lado del otro, para probar el truco. Ryuuji introdujo cinco fichas en su máquina, dando el primer paso. Luego, bajó la palanca hasta la mitad, la volvió a subir y la bajó con fuerza hasta el fondo, todo en un instante. Una cereza, dos cerezas, tres cerezas, dos Pikachu para las diagonales. Ciento cincuenta fichas. Un buen premio, pero nada que no obtuviera nadie por lo menos una de cada diez veces. La diferencia era que nosotros sabíamos cómo conseguirlo. Repetí el movimiento de Ryuuji: ciento cincuenta fichas para mí. Repetimos el acto dos veces más, Ryuuji se pasó a otra máquina mientras yo me quedaba en la misma por un par de intentos más. Al rato me pasé a otra máquina, un poco alejada de la que Ryuuji ocupaba. Cambiamos de nuevo de máquina, cruzándonos pero yendo en direcciones diferentes. Luego de un tiempo teníamos más de cuatro mil quinientas fichas, más de cuarenta y cinco mil pokedólares. La mujer del cambio de fichas seguramente lo interpretó como pura suerte nuestra. Nos ofreció canjear algunas fichas por regalos, y Ryuuji declinó, pero yo compré dos peluches de Minun y Plusle para mis compañeras. Ya que ellas no habían podido estar en el casino, eso seguro las haría felices. Nos retiramos finalmente del casino, con los bolsillos llenos y sonrisas triunfantes en nuestros rostros. Habíamos salido airosos del fraude.

O eso creíamos.

—¡Eh, ustedes dos! ¡Alto ahí!— la voz del guardia de seguridad resonó en toda la recepción.

No nos hizo falta más que eso para darnos cuenta que debíamos correr por nuestras vidas. Mi compañero demostró una gran agilidad para correr, aunque la mía quedaba restringida por mi elección de guardarropa. Si hubo un momento en que me arrepentí de vestirme siempre de traje, quizás fue ese. O no, adoro vestirme de traje. Después de todo, luzco genial.

Ejem. Continuamos corriendo a través de la ciudad, perseguidos por el primer sujeto y otros dos que se habían unido a su persecución junto a sus respectivas Magnezone. La huída se volvía más intensa, cada vez que encontrábamos un buen lugar donde escondernos nos detectaban al acto. Teníamos que perderlos antes de esconderlos, ¿pero cómo? Sin darnos cuenta, habíamos llegado al restaurante donde debíamos haber estado trabajando. Y entonces Ryuuji tuvo una idea.

—¡Drech! ¡Al callejón!— ordenó.

Ambos dimos la vuelta tras el restaurante y nos metimos al estrecho callejón donde habíamos hablado con la Mightyena. No había una salida aparente, pero ambos tuvimos la misma idea en mente: la salida que usó la pokemon anteriormente. Fui el primero en intentarlo ya que iba corriendo delante. Salté sobre un cubo de basura, usándolo de apoyo para alcanzar un ladrillo hueco del muro, y me colgué del borde del ladrillo, luego aferrándome del borde de la pared. Usé el hueco como escalón para trepar y pasar al otro lado de la pared, deteniéndome en medio. Mi cómplice subió usando el mismo método, casi resbalándose por pisar mal en el hueco. Detenido en el tope del muro, estaba en la oportunidad perfecta para evitar que cayera al suelo. Ambos saltamos desde la pared hacia un arbusto del otro lado, lo suficientemente alejados de todo para quedarnos sin que los guardias nos buscaran.

—Supongo que ahora queda esperar a que pase todo.— suspiré.

—Démosle una hora o dos. Dudo que pasen demasiado buscándonos... Tampoco robamos tanto dinero.

—Cada vez robando más dinero, ¿eh?

—Oye, si vas a empezar de nuevo con eso-

—No es como si me desagradara hacerlo, tampoco.— lo corté—. Pero por ahora, dejemos de robarle a otros.

—Dijiste que ibas para Iberis, ¿no es así?— dijo luego de un rato.

—Así es. Tengo que ganar las ocho medallas si quiero ser líder de gimnasio.

—¿Líder de gimnasio? Apuntas alto.

—Lo hago más por mi padre que otra cosa. Yo quería ser criador, a decir verdad.

—Ja, yo tengo la misma historia. Mi padre quiere que sea el líder de gimnasio en Yahn.

—¿Tu padre es Tsutomu?

—Qué va, no. Pero antes de que él tomara el gimnasio, el liderazgo le pertenecía a mi familia. Mi padre quiere que yo siga la tradición.

—Tradición, tradición... Quisiera ser sólo un criador y vivir toda mi vida así, rodeado de pokemon.

—No te veo como dueño de un harem.

—¿Qué eres, mi padre? No voy a tener un harem, sólo voy a cuidar de esas pokemon.

—¿Tu padre te molesta con eso muy seguido?

—Nah, casi nada. Lo digo porque mi padre es tan pokefílico que creo que se decepcionaría si yo no terminara con un harem de pokemon.

—Hablas como si tu padre fuera William Kaulser.— irónico.

—¡Es que lo es! ¡Mi nombre completo es Drech Johan Kaulser!

—No me lo creo, eres hijo del autor de "Chikorita".

—Por Arceus, no me lo recuerdes...— me sonrojé un poco, avergonzado.

—"Darle el tú sabes qué a Chikorita", ¿tienes una idea de lo que me reí con eso?

—Se volvió popular de la noche a la mañana. No pude salir de mi casa por casi una semana entera.— me cubrí la cara con las manos.

Mi padre era famoso y muy respetado como líder y escritor de suspenso, pero cuando se trataba de libros sobre pokefilia... Bueno, ahí era otro asunto. A veces estaba orgulloso de su fiereza para defender la libertad de relacionarse con las pokemon, pero habían momentos en que me avergonzaba un poco. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos pasado un buen rato sólo charlando.

—Si ya has terminado de reírte de mí,— comenté, recuperando la compostura— ve a ver si ya no hay nadie buscándonos.

El chico asintió y escaló un montón de cajas apiladas a un costado, asomándose por sobre el muro. Dio un escaneo rápido del lugar antes de volverse a mí y negar con la cabeza. Me puse de pie y me sacudí la tierra y las hojas de encima, acercándome a él.

—¿Sería prudente regresar ahora?— pregunté mientras lo miraba.

—Puede que sí. Aunque no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo hasta que alguna persona nos reconozca y nos delate ante las chicas.

—Comprendo. Regresa a la banca para recoger lo que hayamos dejado ahí, y recoge a las chicas en el café. Yo iré a buscarlas en el otro restaurante; nos veremos todos en la salida oeste del pueblo.

—Buen plan. Nos vemos allá.

Y así partimos en direcciones diferentes para buscar a nuestras compañeras y huir de la ciudad. En el restaurante, no tardé en convencer a Kurumu de que debíamos irnos rápido del lugar. Aún así, parecía reacia a irse, estaba recibiendo demasiados cumplidos para abandonarlos así como así. Ver que cómo la adulaban hacían que me dieran más ganas de sacarla de ahí.

—¿Estás celoso, Drech~?— me preguntó Amy en tono pícaro.

Por supuesto que lo estaba, pero no iba a admitirlo así como así. Hice como que había ignorado su pregunta y le di una excusa patética sobre que debíamos irnos rápido y nada más. Por suerte la conversación no siguió luego de que Kurumu llegara de los vestidores. Nos apresuramos hacia la salida oeste de la ciudad, Ryuuji no había llegado aún. Decidí conversar un poco con Kurumu, sólo para pasar el rato.

—¿Qué tal ha estado tu día, Kurumu?

—¿Por qué estamos corriendo, Drech? ¿Qué hicieron tú y Ryuuji? ¡Sabía que tramaban algo!— me bombardeó con preguntas tan pronto como le di pie para hablar.

—¡Calma, calma!— me apresuré a detenerla—. Sí, hicimos algo malo, pero ya se los explicaremos cuando estén todas juntas... Y cuando hayamos salido de Serlock. Por ahora, sólo espera a que Patchouli y los demás regresen.

Kurumu tomó un respiro para asentarse y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Luego de eso, sonrió.

—Hoy también tuve muchísimos cumplidos, aunque creo que Amy tuvo más atención que yo.—infló las mejillas, celosa—. Pero fue un gran día al fin y al cabo. Nos sacaste de ahí bastante temprano, eso sí.

—Fue una situación un poco complicada. Se suponía que regresáramos tranquilamente a la banca, pero las cosas no salieron de acuerdo al plan.

Ryuuji y las chicas no tardaron en aparecer. Cuando estuvimos todos reunidos, tomamos el primer tren hacia el oeste gracias al dinero del fraude. Durante el viaje, les explicamos a las chicas todo sobre el plan: la Mightyena, el truco para hacer trampa, la gran ganancia, y nuestra huida y escondite. Kath estaba bastante enojada con Ryuuji, y Amy lucía un poco impresionada. Patchouli me regañó -actuando como si yo fuera su esposo llegando ebrio a casa- y Kurumu lo digirió mejor de lo que esperaba. O eso quise pensar. Pasamos la tarde viajando en tren, el enojo de las chicas por nuestra pequeña trampa se disipó rápido. Le di los peluches a las chicas; Kurumu recibió el Plusle y Patchouli recibió el Minun. Esperé hasta que todo se hubiese calmado para que no pensaran que mi regalo era para compensar mi acto anterior, y estaban encantadas. No me importó tener que hacer trampa para conseguirles eso; verlas sonreír de ese modo hacía que todo lo anterior valiera la pena.


	15. Drake Chapter 3

Una vez que el entrenador pelirrosa se había hecho presente, la Hoppip dejó ir un suspiro y mostró un gesto de alivio, mientras se dirigía hacia él con el objeto misterioso que ocultaba entre sus brazos. Una vez que se acerca lo suficiente, le entrega lo que parece ser una piedra carcomida y de colores grises oscuros que brillaban, como si se hubiese quemado, entre otras características que denotaban el deplorable estado del mineral. Al menos la confianza que el Hoppip mostraba hacia él era evidencia suficiente de que el Houndoom no era suyo.

La conclusión más rápida y obvia que pude sacar es que esa piedra fea era valiosa y la Houndoom estaba persiguiendo a la Hoppip para obtenerla, y definitivamente captaba mi interés. Hubiera podido preguntar lo que era, pero si hay algo en lo que Troy es bueno, es para ocultar cosas y hacerse de rogar. Literalmente podría ser secuestrado por aliens, violado, liberado, secuestrado por otros aliens, violado otra vez y nadie se daría cuenta.

Dada mi situación, decidí presionarlo con la vista mientras estábamos todos en silencio, hasta que se sintiera incomodo. Al cabo de un rato, el sofocante silencio del bosque y las miradas le hicieron romper el silencio y soltar la información. De hecho parecía que se sonrojó un poco. Carajo, no quería dar ESE tipo de impresión.

—Quieres saber sobre la piedra, ¿verdad? —preguntó con evidente sospecha.

—Merezco saber sobre ella, ya que te ayudé a obtenerla de vuelta... espera, ¿de donde la sacaste en primer lugar?

—¿Eh?

—Había una Houndoom persiguiendo a esta Hoppip mientras sostenía la piedra fea esa, así que claramente no la obtuviste de buena gana. Nunca imaginé que el señor perfecto estaría robando —comenté, tratando de contribuir a la conversación y así obtener más datos sobre lo sucedido.

—Nadie más debe poseer o saber sobre esta piedra —me respondió, dando respuestas ambiguas como siempre.

Me había formado una idea más o menos de que se trataba este asunto, pero era mejor terminar mi interrogación aquí y cambiar de tema, mientras caminábamos juntos por el bosque bajo la guía de la pequeña Hoppip.

—Troy, ¿y porqué decidiste comenzar un viaje? ¿Planeas ser un maestro Pokémon? —pregunté, visto que su salida de casa fue más que inusual.

—Viaje... creo que así podrías llamarlo, pero sí tengo que entrenar a mis Pokémon. Supongo que los gimnasios son un punto de partida para eso...

—Hablando de tus Pokémon, ¿a donde se fueron?

En cuanto terminé mi pregunta, Troy saco una Pokédex de su bolsillo. Presionó algunos botones y una radiante luz blanca salio desde el artefacto, de las cuales salieron dos siluetas pequeñas que contrastaban de manera graciosa con la figura alta de Troy. Éstas eran su Azurill y la Mienfoo con bufanda rosa.

La Azurill se llama Reisen. Era una chica baja peliazul, que vestía completamente de azul claro con unas cuantas secciones y lineas blancas, quien además lleva un flotador azul con ella a donde sea que vaya. Aparentemente el flotador es una parte de su cuerpo a pesar de no tener ningún ligamiento físico hacia ella. Yo la conocí el mismo día que a Troy. Supongo que ellos siempre estuvieron juntos, porque fue desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella era más activa que Troy, y reaccionaba de manera más rápida y asertiva a su entorno, por lo que realmente no se parecían en mucho. Ni siquiera era hiperactiva ni nada, de hecho es una persona bastante equilibrada, es solo que Troy es tan pasivo que el contraste se notaba de inmediato.

Desconocía el nombre de la Mienfoo, pero en una vista mas cercana podía reconocer que era rubia, tenia ojos rojos y vestía la misma clase de ropa extravagante que uno ve en las personas de Xen, además de su característica bufanda rosa que había mencionado anteriormente.

Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que la Azurill y yo nos reconociéramos mutuamente. Joltik y Horsea habían estado silenciosas durante mi pequeña conversación con Troy; limitándose a solo escuchar, pero su silencio acabó con la llegada de las dos Pokémon.

—¡Hola, Reisen! —saludé con un tono de voz animado.

—¿Drake? Has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te ví —dijo la Azurill mientras caminaba a de manera más lenta y despreocupada hacia mí... creo que yo estaba más emocionado de volver a verla que ella a mí.

—Tu sigues igual que siempre, ¿y me podrías presentar a tu amiga de la bufanda? —respondí, dirigiéndome a la Mienfoo, quien estaba algo distraída mirando las gotas de agua que caían desde las hojas de los arboles hasta un charco con nenúfares, esas plantas que flotan en el agua y parecen waffles. Que bien que me acordé de sus nombres esta vez, porque usualmente las llamo "Waffleplantas".

—Meiling, éste es Drake; es amigo de nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo. Es algo inmaduro, pero es buena persona —dijo la Azurill con una sonrisa gentil en su cara, de las que parecen emanar cantidades industriales de cortesía.

—Ah, es un placer conocerte... perdón, estaba distraída con otra cosa —enunció con un tono bastante más formal de lo que esperaba.

—Lo mismo digo, y al menos soy más maduro que Troy, ¿cierto?

Nadie me tomo en serió... de hecho parecía que Joltik y Horsea estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo Reisen... adiós primera impresión.

Pero no importa, un macho varonil como yo no necesita opiniones de nadie.

Y entre nosotros siete se formó una conversación más activa para mantenernos entretenidos mientras cruzábamos el Bosque Tácito. Las Pokémon de Troy me caían bastante bien, pero era una verdadera lástima que tuvieran nombres basados en personajes de Touhou, lo cual para mí sería una estigmatización horrible y probablemente no podría vivir con eso. El pelirrosa y la Hoppip no hablaban mucho, pero perdían la timidez poco a poco y comenzaban a hablar más. Entre nuestra conversación habíamos tocado el tema de como la Mienfoo y Troy se habían conocido.

Resulta que hace poco más de un un año, Troy iba con sus padres en uno de sus múltiples cambios de casa, y atropellaron a una Mienfoo que se había cruzado en el camino, los padres de Troy la dieron por muerta, pero él decidió llevarla al Centro Pokémon, donde también pensaban que era demasiado tarde para salvarla. Tras insistir en atenderla, terminaron salvándole la vida con una donación de sangre que el mismo Troy se había ofrecido a hacer. Fueron compatibles, y desde entonces Meiling decidió quedarse con él, puesto que iba a visitarla durante su recuperación y era lo más cercano a una familia que había tenido.

Una historia conmovedora que me hizo llorar lagrimas de jalea.

Horsea, Joltik, Reisen y yo hablamos sobre lo que solíamos hacer cuando eramos más niños y nos juntábamos, jugábamos y hacíamos bromas pesadas, entre otras travesuras que terminaban por la gente del pueblo regañándonos, y hablando sobre las cosas que solíamos disfrutar cuando niños y ahora nos parecen ridículas, y viceversa. Venga, que es un Pokémon aun en su etapa de bebé y habla como alguien de mi grupo de edad. Era demasiado bizarro verla hablar así, cuando Joltik y Horsea eran más espontaneas en sus comentarios. De igual forma nos reíamos recordando esas cosas.

Todo iba bien hasta que un destello color avellana nos golpeo a mí y a Troy en las piernas, logrando que perdiéramos el equilibrio y cayéramos al piso. Ninguno de nosotros pudo levantarse del piso debido al intenso dolor que nos causó el impacto, y los Pokémon se pusieron a la defensiva en cuanto nos caímos, preparándose para lo peor.

Joltik se había movido ágilmente entre los arbustos para buscar al atacante, pero incluso con su excelente visión, no pudo encontrar a nadie. El dolor de piernas se disipó y habíamos notado un rastro de sangre en el piso, que no pertenecía ni a Troy ni a mí. Sea lo que sea que nos haya atacado, estaba herido o había comido carne de otro Pokémon recientemente.

—No se preocupen, estamos bien —dije mientras me levantaba del piso para seguir caminando.

—Es sospechoso que algo así se pasara por una zona tan clara del bosque —adhirió Troy, mientras también se levantaba, pero a un ritmo más lento.

—No será claro por mucho, aún falta el último tramo del Bosque Tácito antes de la salida, así que no bajen la guardia —advirtió la Hoppip, asumiendo el liderazgo. Cosa rara de ver en una especie de Pokémon siempre tan pasiva.

Tratamos de recobrar la calma y volver a la conversación, en lo que Troy menciona algo sobre Touhou, y en cuanto la Azurill lo recuerda, se forma una sonrisa más burlona en su rostro. Recordó lo mucho que odio Touhou y ahora me va a molestar con eso por lo que queda del viaje. Lo peor es que hablaban sobre eso por periodos prolongados de tiemo y con perfecta fluencia entre ambos.

Me daban ganas de arrancarle las antenas a la Hoppip y usarlas para apuñalarlos a ambos.

—Oye, Troy; ¿en qué clase de mente vil y despiadada cabe llamar a tus Pokémon con los mismos nombres que aparecen en esa atrocidad de juego? —enuncié, nuevamente mostrando mi odio hacia Touhou.

—Drake, ¿en serio no te gusta Touhou?, porque yo lo jugué y me gusto bastante —comentó Joltik, de la manera más inesperada posible.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Joltik. Creo que eres la única persona presente a la que no le gusta —adhirió Horsea.

—Espera... ¿¡QUÉ!? ... ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE TRAICIÓN ES ESTA!? ¡ESTO ES UNA CONSPIRACIÓN!, ¡ES CULPA DE TROY Y SU AUTISMO CONTAGIOSO!

Los infelices de Reisen y Troy solo se limitaban a reírse de mi desgracia, mientras que Joltik y Horsea seguían como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya no se puede confiar en nadie.

No me habría calmado de hablar sobre lo basura que es Touhou hasta que terminara de dictar un gran discurso poético con el lenguaje mas apropiado posible, utilizando palabras dignas de Pawniardo Da Vinci.

—Drake, ¿con esa boca comes? —preguntó Joltik con una cara de decepción, una vez terminé lo que quise decir.

—Sigh, solo cambiemos de tema, ¿vale? —respondí ya más calmado.

—Oye, Drake, ¿tu no le has dado nombres a tus Pokémon aún? —preguntó Meiling, con un rostro evidentemente sorprendido. Lo cual es normal considerando que conozco a mis Pokémon desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No lo sé. Simplemente soy muy poco creativo para eso, y me parece redundante que les ponga nombre cuando estoy seguro de que no le hablaré a ninguna otra Horsea o Joltik.

—¡Awww! Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte, Drake —comentó Joltik mientras se aferraba a mi brazo derecho para abrazarme. Evidentemente lo hacían para molestarme por lo cursi de mi comentario.

Poco después Horsea haría lo mismo. Iba a poner resistencia, pero su tacto me parecía adorable, y estar riendo me quitaba las fuerzas. Al cabo de un rato solo quise terminar por acariciar el cabello de ambas y luego soltarme.

—No, pero hablo en serio. Necesitamos nombres —dijo Horsea una vez terminada la escena.

Me senté en una roca para pensar, pero en cuanto hice contacto con ella, la roca empezó a moverse y luego se formo una cortina de humo. En ese instante, todos los presentes se pusieron en guardia para atacar a lo que sea que estaba detrás del humo. Me había asustado y caí de costado hacia el suelo. La figura misteriosa disipó el humo y comenzó a hablar.

—Damas y caballeros, aquí está el maestro del disfraz, el rey de las cocinillas. Nada más ni nada menos que yo: ¡El Chef Maravilla! —enunció con entusiasmo.

El tipo era un joven rubio y vestía como una especie de super héroe cocinero, con pantalones vaqueros verdes, una capa roja y un delantal y sombrero de cocinero blancos; éste último con una letra "W" bordada, con el resto de bordados dorados distribuidos entre todo el traje, que parecían de la nobleza de la época medieval. Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, algo sonó brevemente en los árboles hacia arriba y habíamos apartado a vista por un segundo, pero era sólo una rama que se cayó. Sin embargo el chef desapareció repentinamente, dejando un leve sonido entre los arbustos. La gente esta cada día más rara.

Decidimos continuar con el recorrido por el bosque, en lo que nos aproximábamos a zonas cada vez más oscuras. Me era interesante ver cómo entre cambios de claros a zonas más concentradas se notaban en los patrones que seguían las plantas en el suelo, y correspondían a la exacta distribución de luz que había en el bosque a las diferentes horas del día, como si fueran relojes biológicos, de una manera similar a las rocas musgosas. Me limitaba a apreciar más mi entorno, pero las antenas de la Hoppip empezaban a moverse excesivamente, lo cual indicaba que algo se iba acercando a gran velocidad. Horsea fue la primera en hacer el llamado a la cautela, y prepararnos nuevamente para algún invitado inesperado.

Una Poliwhirl se dirigió hacia nosotros corriendo a muy alta velocidad, evidentemente huyendo de alguien. Una vez que nos aproximo, simplemente se coloco detrás de mí sin decir una palabra, temblando de miedo.

Analizando el entorno de manera más detallada, logre ver a un enjambre de Ariados que la perseguían, seguido de múltiples sonidos de movimiento entre las ramas de los árboles y arbustos más adelante, de los cuales salían cada vez más de ellas, y todas se veían muy molestas. Troy las escaneó con su Pokédex y posteriormente me informó sobre éstas.

—Drake, éstas Ariados parecen recién evolucionadas, ninguna pasa del nivel 22 o 23, pero es peligroso enfrentarnos a ellas. Son demasiadas... —advirtió con un tono de preocupación—. Además, tenemos que salir de este bosque pronto, ya que la Houndoom aun nos puede seguir.

—Está paralizada, así que no hay porqué preocuparse.

—Eso solo le retrasara un poco. Lo más probable es que ya haya encontrado un árbol de bayas en el cual recuperarse de la parálisis. Ahora nos seguirá sin impedimento alguno —respondió, con un tono aun más serio en su voz.

En cuanto Troy termino de hablar, las Ariados habían llegado y la que parecía comandar el enjambre nos hablo. A la Poliwhirl le parecía amenazante la simple presencia de ella.

—¡Quítense del camino! tenemos un asunto pendiente con esa Poliwhirl.

—¡Por favor, cálmense! ¿Cuál es el problema? Tal vez podemos llegar a una solución —dije, tratando de sonar respetuoso para calmar un poco a todas esas arácnidas.

—Esa ladrona se llevo y comió todas nuestras bayas. Trabajamos muy duro para conservarlas todas, ¿sabes? ¡No conforme con eso arruino todas nuestras telarañas! ¡Es hora de que pague por lo que nos hizo! —respondió la Ariados, de manera demandante y algo prepotente, pero bastante justificada.

Agarre el brazo de la Poliwhirl y le hablé mirándola a los ojos, para tratar de que ella también se calmara y entablar una conversación.

—¿Es verdad todo lo que dicen ellas? —pregunté.

—S-sí... Respondió la Poliwhirl, en un tono muy bajo, apenas perceptible.

—Entonces no huyas de los problemas, porque sólo los haces peor. Solo ve en frente de ellas y discúlpate. Trata de enmendar lo que hiciste y procura ser lo más sincera posible, ¿vale? —dije mientras le sonreía y acariciaba su cabello para darle más confianza.

La Poliwhirl dio un profundo respiro y sonrió también. Ya más calmada, reunió el valor para caminar en frente de ellas y proceder a disculparse.

—Drake, me sorprende que resolvieras un problema sin violencia... pero tengo prisa, así que nos vemos en la salida del bosque —enunció Troy con un tono de voz aliviado, mientras se despedía y seguía su camino hacia la salida bajo la guía de la Hoppip y en compañía de sus Pokémon.

—Ejem... le-les pido disculpas a todas ustedes... estoy arrepentida de haberme comido sus bayas sin su permiso, es que llevaba perdida 3 días y no encontraba el camino a casa. Tenia hambre porque casi no había comido en esos tres días. Todos los arboles de bayas estaban ya cosechados... y simplemente no pude resistirme a tomarlas en cuanto las vi, pero les prometo que voy a redimirme, ¡incluso les ayudare a recolectar bayas!, pero no me hagan daño —dijo con un tomo verdaderamente sincero, y su voz dulce lo hacia sonar todo más convincente.

—Ven aquí, pequeña —dijo la Ariados que lideraba el enjambre. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y una apariencia mucho más serena que antes.

La Poliwhirl acató las ordenes y se paro en frente de ella, quien comenzó a acariciar su cabello de una manera muy similar a la que yo hacía hace un rato. De un momento a otro, su sonrisa dulce se tornó macabra, y agarro a la Poliwhirl del pelo y la tiró al suelo.

La pequeña estaba indefensa y totalmente paralizada por el miedo, mientras lloraba en el piso. El resto del enjambre de Ariados comenzaban a patearla mientras estaba en el piso y le gritaban insultos, entre otras cosas.

—¡Sabandija!

—¿Pensabas que te ibas a salvar de esta paliza? ¡No me hagas reír!

—¡Jajaja! ¡Aparte de llorona eres tonta!

—¡Tu piel se siente bien en mis garras!

La multitud de Ariados no solo la estaban insultando, sino que también la golpeaban; desde puñetazos a patadas, Golpes Furia, Picotazos Venenosos, Picaduras e incluso la líder del enjambre tomó la ultima acción dándole un escupitajo en la cara a la Poliwhirl. Pero no era uno normal, sino que era un escupitajo de ácido, el cual comenzaba a irritarle severamente causándole hasta una efervescencia en su piel.

Empujé bruscamente a una Ariados que estaba en mi camino para tomar a la Poliwhirl, quien chillaba por el insoportable dolor al que estaba siendo sometida, y retrocedí hasta donde Horsea y Joltik se encontraban. Lamentablemente no había rastro alguno de Troy, quien ya se había ido. Odio a los caballeros blancos y todo lo que implica ser uno, pero este maltrato era la gota que rebasó el vaso.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! ¿acaso no la humillaron lo suficiente ya? —grité, no pudiendo contener mi indignación, la cual también compartían mis Pokémon.

—¿Y tu aún no te vas? OK, le pondremos fin a su sufrimiento. Entrégala y nos la vamos a comer, apuesto a que está muy rellenita con todas las bayas que se comió, ¿verdad? —dijo la líder, mientras al resto de su grupo se les hacia agua la boca.

Con el tiempo que nos tomó la breve charla, había ideado un plan para salir de esta situación, sin embargo paralizar a las Ariados era inviable porque son demasiadas, y un par de golpes de ellas terminarían con mi vida y la de mis Pokémon. Realmente estaba en jaque, hasta que Joltik llamo mi atención.

—Drake, recuerda que puedo usar Electrotela. De seguro que puedo golpearlas a todas al mismo tiempo y además bajar su velocidad —dijo susurrándome en el oído para que las Ariados no nos escucharan.

Aprovechamos el momento de quietud para hacer el primer movimiento, incluso yo mismo tendría que pelear para que mi plan resulte. Así que saque un cinturón que había en mi mochila para unirme a la acción.

—¡Horsea, usa Pantalla de Humo! ¡Joltik, Electrotela!

Horsea había podido levantar la pantalla de humo en frente de todas las Ariados, mientras que Joltik pudo ver a través del humo con facilidad, tensando una red de telaraña que había sacado de un pequeño bolso circular amarrado a su cintura, que simulaba la rueda de una hiladora en donde la guardaba. Sólo tardaría unos pocos segundos en terminar la red gracias a su abrumadora destreza y velocidad con las puntas de sus dedos, luego de electrificarla y dispararla frente a la multitud de Ariados en nuestro camino, la red se expandió, brillando con diversos colores entre cada línea, principalmente azul y amarillo, denotando que estaban cargadas de electricidad, e impactó contra el enjambre de Ariados; electrocutándolas y posteriormente adhiriéndose a sus extremidades, dificultándoles el movimiento.

Entre el humo salieron múltiples Picotazos Venenosos, pero afortunadamente casi todos fallaron. Sólo uno golpeo mi brazo con el borde de la aguja, por lo que no resulté envenenado ni seriamente lastimado.

—Horsea, trata de esparcir todo el humo que puedas, ¡asegúrate de moverte en curvas para que no te puedan herir! Joltik, mantente atrás de mí. Trataré de comprar todo el tiempo que pueda hasta que termines con todas ellas.

Ambas acataron mis órdenes. Un par de Ariados comenzaron a salir del humo, corriendo directamente hacia mí y Joltik. Sus garras comenzaron a alargarse y brillar de un color rojo sangre; era señal de un Aguijón Letal. En cuanto pude reaccionar, había usado mi cinturón para golpearlas en las manos, cancelando su ataque, o mas bien causando retroceso, mientras remataba dándole una patada que la empujó de vuelta a la pantalla de humo, para que posteriormente Joltik disparara otra Electrotela.

—¡Idiotas! No traten de matar al humano, ¡maten al Joltik molesto que nos ataca! —gritó la líder del enjambre.

Cada vez más y más Ariados aparecían desde la niebla, e ignoraban por completo todos los ataques que hacía contra ellas para impedir su paso.

Afortunadamente mis esfuerzos por molestarlas funcionaba, al cabo de recibir mis puñetazos, patadas, empujones y golpes de cinturón en sus ojos, les parecía imposible no contraatacar, mientras aprovechaba el hecho de que ya estaban cegadas para seguir esquivando sus ataques y darle tiempo a Joltik.

No me había dado cuenta de que el verdadero plan de los Ariados era alejarme de Joltik con un grupo para que todo el resto pudiera rematar a mi pequeña amiga eléctrica. Miraba horrorizado como un grupo completo de ellas se le aproximaban.

El grupo de Ariados que se habían formado alrededor de mi Joltik estaban cargando una especie de rayo de oscuridad, no podría tratarse de otro ataque que Tinieblas. Abandoné a las arácnidas que me distraían para correr hacia Joltik y salvarla de los ataques. La adrenalina y el miedo de perder a mi amiga me dieron una velocidad casi sobrenatural comparado a lo que usualmente corro, y milagrosamente logré aproximarla.

Una vez es frente de ellas, no desperdicié ni un segundo para tratar de golpearlas a todas al mismo tiempo con el cinturón, pero la carga de sus ataques ya estaba realizada y dispararon sus Tinieblas contra mí.

Eran una serie de espirales de oscuridad que parecían desgarrar toda la luz que hubiera a su paso, esos espirales parecían marcarse en mi mente como si fuera una clase de ataque epiléptico. Sin embargo no habían surtido un efecto inmediato en mí, fuera de sentir miedo, incomodidad para respirar y unos escalofríos incontrolables, pero no mostraba ningún rasgo de daño exterior.

Al cabo del siguiente ataque de Joltik, solo unos 3 Ariados quedaban de pie, incluyendo a la líder del enjambre, quien cargó contra mí, acorralándome contra un árbol y usando un ataque muy inusual en un Pokémon de tan bajo nivel.

—¡MEGACUERNO!

El cuerno de su cabeza se hizo más grande, brillaba y comenzaba a girar como un taladro. Su ataque se dirigía hacia mi cabeza mientras me aprisionaba contra el árbol. Un solo toque de su cuerno significaba una muerte instantánea para mí. En un último acto de desesperación, puse mis manos en su cabeza para detener el paso de su ataque y forcejear con ella.

En cuanto lograba ganar un poco de terreno con mis manos, la Ariados no desperdiciaba ni un momento para clavar sus garras contra mi cuerpo, haciéndome perder sangre y fuerza para sostenerla. Mi vista se estaba nublando y lo último que veía eran los ojos de mi atacante; llenos de odio e insaciable sed de sangre.

Solo me quedaba intentar una última maniobra para salvar mi vida... pero lo siguiente que sentí fue el dolor de cabeza más grande que he tenido en mi vida, seguido de mi vista yéndose en negro y un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza al caer. Perdí la consciencia después de eso.

Al despertar, vi a Meiling presionando mi cuerpo con sus manos, despejando mis pulmones.

En cuanto recobré la visión, me levanté sintiendo un intenso dolor en el abdomen, clara consecuencia del ataque de la Ariados, pero estaba aliviado y sorprendido de siquiera seguir vivo.

—¡Drake! ¡Gracias a Arceus! —gritó Joltik al ver que podía levantarme.

—Hiciste una completa estupidez, pero si que te luciste ahí —agregó Horsea con un rostro sonriente, pero con los ojos algo irritados, tal vez por haber estado llorando.

—Ugh, realmente estoy en deuda con todos ustedes... gracias —respondí, apenas recuperando mi aliento.

—Recibir todas esas Tinieblas te hizo un daño interno considerable. Tienes suerte de que los humanos sean lo más cercano que hay a un Pokémon de tipo Normal, de otra forma esos ataques hubieran sido letales y de efecto inmediato. Además, no necesitas agradecerme a mí; fue tu Joltik quien te mantuvo vivo con electrochoques —dijo Meiling, quien descansaba sus manos de haber presionado mi cuerpo para mantenerme respirando.

—¿Cómo... nos encontraron? —pregunté, tratando de articular palabras con mi limitada actividad respiratoria.

—Pudimos detectarlos desde la salida del bosque gracias a mis orejas. Mi audición es mucho más aguda que la un humano y muchos Pokémon —respondió Reisen, mientras sobaba la espalda de mi compañera rubia para que se calmara.

—¡Idiota! No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos... sniff —sollozaba mi Joltik mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara.

Miraba a mi alrededor, y veía a todo el enjambre de Ariados desmayados, con la líder inconsciente, teniendo su cuerno estancado en el mismo árbol en el que me acorraló. Mi plan improvisado había funcionado; ella no contaba con que yo me dejaría perder en el forcejeo y luego agachar mi cabeza junto con todo mi cuerpo para que su Megacuerno impactara contra una zona del árbol justo arriba de mi cabeza. Al cabo de una inspección más detallada, pude notar cómo todas las Ariados tenían marcas de unos pequeños colmillos en sus cuellos, evidencia de que mi Joltik agotó toda su energía por mí, y uso Chupavidas en ellas para poder re—abastecerse de sangre nuevamente... no evitaba sentirme culpable por causarle tantas molestias.

La Poliwhirl parecía estar casi recuperada de todos los ataques que recibió. Probablemente se ha curado con bayas o Troy le dio pociones para eso.

El pelirrosa se encontraba inquieto, pero se rehusaba a decir una palabra.

Una vez que me levanté, me volví a incorporar al resto del grupo. Sorprendentemente, mis heridas internas me habían dificultado ésta tarea mucho más que las que previamente habían en mis costillas, las cuales sólo me dolieron cuando desperté, y ahora estaban curadas gracias a unas hierbas medicinales que habían usado en mí mientras estaba desmayado y mi ropa ni siquiera estaba desgarrada, ya que Joltik las había arreglado. Usualmente sólo soy el bromista e imán de burlas en el grupo, pero ésta vez mis amigos realmente pensaron en todo; es conmovedor saber que realmente les importas.

Por otro lado, mis Pokémon nunca habían llorado bajo mi cuidado, y ciertamente no quería que hubiera una primera vez para eso, lo que realmente fue un trago amargo para mí. Necesitaba ser más cuidadoso para la próxima, pero conociéndome, ésta sólo sería la primera de muchas locuras más en el viaje. Aparte de eso, era hora de mantenerme al tanto de mis responsabilidades como entrenador, por lo que me acerqué a mi Joltik para hincarme y poder tocarle el hombro para llamar su atención, aunque no faltaba decir que ella estaba sorprendida por mi repentino cambio de actitud, incluso dió un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

—Una Pokémon especial como tú merece un nombre especial, ¿no crees? —pregunté mientras veía sus lindos ojos azules y cabello rubio, no pudiendo evitar que se me formara una sonrisa en el rostro.

—E-esto... tampoco hice la gran cosa, pero un nombre basado en alguna mitología japonesa no estaría mal, ¿cierto? —respondió algo sonrojada y riendo nerviosamente, evidentemente no acostumbrada a tanta atención.

—O un nombre basado en Touhou... digo, en las estaciones del año en Japonés —sugirió Reisen.

—¡NO! ¡Condenados weeaboos, sus opiniones no valen! —grité para omitir sus horribles sugerencias, después de todo eso es de lo mas común y sobrevalorado que hay —. Yo pensaba en que tu nombre será Neith.

— ¿Referencia a la tejedora del destino?—preguntó Meiling.

—¡Exacto! Además de que cabe perfectamente con el hecho de que a veces es representada como una arácnida —respondí, bastante emocionado porque la Mienfoo tenía una idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Um... el aire de superioridad no me sienta demasiado bien, pero estoy satisfecha con el nombre —dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa algo nerviosa y seguía sonrojada, seguramente porque el nombre era algo cursi para ella.

—¿No creen que se olvidan de alguien? —dijo Horsea una vez que Neith terminó de hablar.

—¿Como pude olvidarlo? ¡La Poliwhirl necesita un nombre también! —respondí tratando de aguantar la risa.

Mi comentario sólo fue recibido con un chorro de agua directo a la cara, seguido de un gesto de reproche por parte de mi compañera peliazul. Gran forma de tratar a alguien que de desmayó hace poco menos de media hora, ¿no?

—Jajaja, sólo bromeo. Ya tenía un nombre planeado para ti: "Adelaine", ¿qué te parece?

—Nada mal, me lo quedo —respondió mi previamente innómita Horsea.

—Oh, ¡perdón! Olvidé presentarme, me llamo Remi... por cierto, te tengo que llevar al lago en donde vivo. Hay algo que quiero darte ahí —dijo la Poliwhirl, moviendo mi brazo para que le prestara atención por haberme quedado pensando tanto, pero también contenta de verme a salvo.

—En tu lago hay muchos Politoeds, Poliwraths y demás de tu especie ¿verdad? —pregunté a Remi.

—Si, hay muchísimos. Casi todos son muy amigables, también.

—Entiendo. Troy, a ti te preocupa la Houndoom que te persigue, ¿cierto? Entonces vienes con nosotros... creo que tengo un plan —comenté, aún no revelando lo que tenía en mente.

—Um... no lo haré si no me dices lo que es —respondió con desconfianza.

—Aguafiestas... si te lo digo, te pondrás nervioso y lo harás todo mal, ¿o acaso prefieres defraudarnos? —dije aún tratando de convencerlo, aunque fuera usando su falta de tolerancia al fracaso o el hecho de que no le gusta quedar mal con la gente, a falta de una buena excusa.

—Si lo pones así, probablemente haga algo...

No era precisamente la respuesta que esperaba oír, pero sería suficiente para que nos siguiera por el camino del bosque que nos llevaría al lago donde vivía la Poliwhirl.


	16. Zeke Chapter 2 - Part 2

-Exacto, es un _PokéCharm_.-Le respondí sin atreverme a mirarla.  
>-¿Por qué me lo has regalado? No entiendo nada.<br>-¿No es obvio?-Suspiré.-Estoy enamorado de ti, Cecilia. ¡Siempre lo he estado!

Cecilia se quedó bastante sorprendida por mi respuesta, algo que en cierto modo me extrañó.

-El haberte visto hoy, después de tanto tiempo…-Continué.-Avivó lo que siento por ti. Es cierto que me llené de dudas al verte, pero el motivo era que no podría soportar que te hubieras olvidado de mí y me hubieses sustituido por otra persona, ese sentimiento me embargó, por eso no podía creer que fueras tú de verdad.  
>-Zeke…<br>-Supongo que el sentimiento no es mutuo después de todo, ¿eh? Puedes hacer lo que quieras con el pañuelo y el PokéCharm, son todo tuyos.  
>-¡Un momento!, ¿se puede saber qué idiotices dices?-Gritó bastante enfadada.-¡Nunca se me habría ocurrido sustituirte por otra persona!<p>

Me quedé mirándola en silencio, esperando que continuara.

-Desde que tú y yo nos conocimos en la guardería Aegir siempre hemos estado juntos, incluso te regalé el colgante para que nunca olvidaras nuestra amistad por si el destino no hubiera querido que nos volviéramos a ver, así que dime, ¿¡cómo demonios crees que podría hacer eso!?-Cecilia, casi llorando, me llegó a abofetear antes de acabar de hablar.

Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo erróneo de mis palabras. Comprendía que Cecilia se marcharía, sin embargo, se quedó como acurrucada, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y llorando. Ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos la palabra durante unos minutos, al menos prefería esperarme a que se tranquilizara un poco. Al final, fui yo quien continuó la conversación.

-Así que de una manera u otra, siempre acabo por fastidiar los momentos bonitos, ¿eh? Voy a contarte algo que quizás no sepas: es justo por esto por lo que evitaba encariñarme demasiado con alguien, tarde o temprano todo acaba mal y por eso desde pequeño nunca se me había dado bien relacionarme con los demás chicos. Una visión un tanto pesimista, ¿cierto? Puede que no tenga mucho sentido decirlo ahora, pero tú eres la excepción a esto, tú me hiciste cambiar en cierto modo. Desde que tengo memoria de haber estado contigo nunca he tenido un mal recuerdo sobre este tema, cuando estaba contigo me sentía capaz de confiar y abrirme a los demás, por eso te agradezco mucho el tiempo que pasamos juntos, Cecilia. En fin, aquí termina todo, supongo.  
>-… Nunca dije que no sintiera nada por ti.-Murmuró.<br>-¿Cómo?  
>-Antes habías dicho que estabas enamorado de mí y yo te acabo de decir justo lo mismo.-Cecilia apartó la cabeza de sus piernas para poder hablar con claridad.-¿No me crees? Bueno, espero que esto te lo demuestre.<p>

Cecilia cogió el _PokéCharm_ y se lo colocó en la muñeca. La pantalla de la pulsera empezó a emitir un destello rojizo intermitente y a los dos segundos hizo un sonido como un "cling". Me quedé mirando la pantalla de la pulsera y apareció un nombre, el mío.

-¿Eso quiere decir lo que yo estoy pensando?  
>-¿Y bien?, ¿ahora piensas que el sentimiento es mutuo o no?<p>

Las palabras no salían de mi garganta, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar a Cecilia con todas mis fuerzas y ella me lo devolvió.

-¡No me lo puedo creer, esto es como un sueño!  
>-No quiero estropear el momento ni nada, ¿pero podrías soltarme? ¡Me estás apretando mucho!<br>-¡Ah! Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por la emoción del momento. ¿Mejor ahora, Cecilia?  
>-Sí, ya puedo respirar con normalidad… pero dejando bromas a un lado, ahora que somos pareja, ¿qué vamos a hacer?<br>-Es una buena pregunta, la verdad es que nunca he tenido novia ni nada parecido. Por lo pronto date la vuelta y recógete un poco el pelo.-Dije cogiendo el pañuelo del césped.  
>-¿Así está bien?<br>-Perfecto, ahora te colocaré el pañuelo…-Tras un momento, Cecilia tenía el pañuelo alrededor del cuello.-¿Te gusta cómo te queda?  
>-Bueno, no tengo nada para mirarme, pero estoy seguro de que me queda genial.-Dijo riendo.<p>

Estaba anocheciendo, el sol seguía su rutina habitual y empezaba a ocultarse tras las montañas dejando atrás una luz anaranjada. Mientras tanto, Cecilia y yo contemplábamos la escena. Mi PokéGear empezó a sonar, recibí un mensaje de Caitlyn preguntando dónde estaba y si me quedaba mucho para volver a casa. Le respondí diciendo que ya estaba de camino.

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que me despida.-Dije poniéndome en pie usando el árbol como apoyo.  
>-Lo mismo digo, no me había dado cuenta de que llevábamos aquí toda la tarde. ¿Hacemos algún plan para mañana?<br>-Claro, ¿te apetece venir a mi casa a almorzar?  
>-¡Me encantaría! Hace mucho que no veo a Susanne.<br>-Genial, mañana por la mañana te digo la hora, y ahora vamos, te acompaño a casa.  
>-Vivo en dirección contraria a la que tú vas, tendrías que dar mucho rodeo y ya es tarde. Con que me acompañes hasta la salida del parque me doy por satisfecha.<p>

Ambos empezamos a andar y tras unos minutos, decidí echarle el brazo por el hombro a Cecilia, a lo que respondió con una pequeña risa. Una vez llegamos a la salida del parque, nos despedimos pero antes de marcharme, Cecilia me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
>Como era de esperar, estaba muy contento por lo que acaba de suceder, a pesar del mal rato que le he hecho pasar a Cecilia. No sólo era tener a Cecilia como mi compañera, como siempre había querido, además podemos viajar los dos juntos. En serio, estaba como en un sueño y no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor hasta que me di cuenta de que ya había llegado a casa.<p>

-Por Arceus, no me digas que se me han olvidado las llaves…-Dije rebuscando en mi mochila y bolsillos.-Tendré que llamar a la puerta.

Hice justo lo que acaba de decir y llamé al timbre, fue cuestión de segundos hasta que Caitlyn me abrió.

-Bienvenido, oniichan~.  
>-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo?<br>-¿Uh?, ¿no te ha gustado mi recibimiento especial?-Dijo sorprendido.  
>-Bueno, sí, pero no me esperaba que precisamente tú dijeras lo de "oniichan".<p>

Caitlyn se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-¡Hmph! ¡Qué malo eres, hermanito!-Dijo Caitlyn intentando dar un portazo.  
>-¡Oye!, ¡qué yo todavía estoy en la calle!<p>

Me dio tiempo a agarrar la puerta antes de que mi hermana la cerrara y logré entrar en casa.

-¿Y bien?, ¿cómo te ha ido?-Preguntó Caitlyn con gran curiosidad.  
>-¿Tú qué crees? Creo que se nota la felicidad que irradio.-Bromeé.<br>-¿Luego dices que la que se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza soy yo?-Contestó algo enfadada.  
>-Era una broma, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Pues ha ido genial, quitando un momento bastante incómodo por mi culpa, Cecilia ha aceptado el <em>PokéCharm<em>. Oye, ¿es cosa mía o te noto como enfadada?  
>-Serán imaginaciones tuyas…-Dijo yéndose en dirección al salón mientras refunfuñaba.<br>-Mujeres… ¿quién las entiende?-Suspiré.

Subí a mi habitación a soltar las cosas y ponerme mi cómodo pijama. Una vez abajo, ayudé a terminar de preparar la cena e inicié la conversación porque notaba el ambiente algo… tenso.

-Oye, mamá, ¿recuerdas que esta mañana te pregunté sobre Cecilia? Es cierto que ha vuelto.  
>-¡Es una noticia excelente!<br>-Ajá, he estado esta tarde con ella y la he invitado a que venga mañana a almorzar, ¿puede?  
>-La pequeña Cecilia es como de la familia, estoy deseando ver a la mujercita en la que se ha convertido, por supuesto que puede venir. Caitlyn y yo nos ocuparemos de hacer el almuerzo, ¿verdad, hija?<p>

Caitlyn estaba mordiendo con fuerza su servilleta con gesto algo furioso.

-¿Caitlyn?, ¿me estás oyendo?-Preguntó mi madre al ver la escena.  
>-¡Ah! S-sí, yo me ocupo.<br>-¿Te pasa algo? Estás como rara desde hace un rato…-Pregunté a Caitlyn.  
>-Te repito lo de antes, serán imaginaciones tuyas. ¡Ahora come y calla!-Me respondió gritando.<br>-Mamá, ¿tú sabes lo que le pasa?-Susurré para que Caitlyn no me oyera.  
>-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, déjalo estar, ya se le pasará.<br>-E-en fin, volviendo a lo de antes, ¿a qué hora podría venir?-Dije intentado recuperar la conversación.  
>-Sobre las 14:30 me parece una buena hora.<br>Nuevamente, Caitlyn estaba mordiendo la servilleta y ya me estaba haciendo una idea de lo que pasaba. La conversación derivó en cosas triviales, todo sea por calmar a mi hermana.  
>-¿Caitlyn se estaba poniendo celosa?-Pensé antes de dormir.-Cuando se enfada es temible, habrá que tener cuidado con ella.<p>

Y así, un nuevo día dio comienzo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me levanté temprano por mi cuenta y cogí mi PokéGear para informar a Cecilia de los planes de hoy. Claro, ahora que estaba despierto tendría que hacer algo y decidí informarme un poco sobre los reglamentos de los combates de gimnasio. No tenía mucho interés en participar en la liga de este año pero nunca viene mal algún desafío. De pronto, mi PokéGear sonó y llegó un mensaje de Cecilia diciendo que la hora le parecía bien y que estaba deseando venir. Puede parecer una tontería, pero leerlo me hizo sentir bastante feliz. En fin, iba siendo hora de desayunar y bajé al comedor para encontrarme con la escena de siempre, mamá y Caitlyn terminando de colocar los platos y tazas en la mesa. Ambas se sorprendieron al verme tan pronto y les dije que simplemente quise madrugar para variar un poco de mi rutina de dormir como una marmota. También les comenté que Cecilia vendría a la hora prevista y ofrecí mi ayuda para preparar el almuerzo.  
>Mi madre respondió que necesitaba ir a comprar algunas cosas pero ya se encargaba ella a cambio de que Caitlyn y yo limpiáramos un poco. Ninguno pusimos objeción a ese plan. Tras fregar los platos y demás, mi hermana y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra.<br>Mientras yo me encargaba de barrer el salón, Caitlyn estaba en la cocina, nunca se quedaba en la misma habitación que yo por lo que parecía que trataba de evitarme. Supuse que serían imaginaciones mías y dejé de pensar en ello.  
>Al cabo de media hora mi madre volvió con todo lo necesario y llamó a Caitlyn para pedirle ayuda en la cocina mientras yo terminaba de limpiar. Una vez que yo había terminado no tenía nada más que hacer porque mis dotes culinarias no son precisamente buenas y ambas lo tenían todo bajo control. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que llegara la hora de que viniera Cecilia. Por suerte y antes de que me diera cuenta, Cecilia ya estaba llamando al timbre y los cuatro estábamos sentados en la mesa.<br>Mi madre y Cecilia hablaron animadamente, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, bueno, técnicamente podría ser así. Uno de los temas principales fue el paradero de Cecilia durante estos años, a lo que respondió diciendo que por motivo de trabajo de sus padres tuvieron que mudarse varias veces hasta que por fin volvieron aquí. No entró mucho en detalles pero nadie le dio importancia. Como siempre, el almuerzo preparado por mi madre y hermana estaba para chuparse los dedos. Aprovechando que ya estábamos cerca de terminar de comer, decidí hacer oficiales los planes que tenía.

-Por cierto, Cecilia, me gustaría viajar por el continente y querría que tú me acompañaras.

Las tres se sorprendieron al oír eso, especialmente Caitlyn que casi se atraganta.

-¿Lo dices en serio, hijo? Ya sé que quieres viajar pero ten en cuenta que Cecilia tiene que estar con su familia. Además, necesitas encontrar una compañera adecuada.  
>-No te preocupes por eso, mamá. Cecilia, enséñale tu muñeca.-Cecilia hizo lo que le dije y mostró con orgullo el PokéCharm que le di.-El tema de tener una compañera adecuada lo tengo muy bien cubierto.<br>-Es… es… ¡una noticia fantástica!-Exclamó mi madre.-Enhorabuena a ambos.  
>-Muchas gracias, señora Belforma.-Dijo Cecilia sonrojada.<br>-¿A qué vienen esas formalidades? Por favor, llámame Susanne, como has hecho siempre.  
>-Esto, una pregunta.-Dijo Caitlyn, que llevaba callada un rato.-¿Eso significa que vais a viajar los dos… solos?<br>-Yep, esa es la idea. ¿Quieres venirte tú también?-Pregunté para provocarla.  
>-N-no es que me in-interese viajar contigo o algo parecido, i-idiota.-Respondió bastante nerviosa.<br>-Jajaja, me esperaba una reacción como esa, hermanita.  
>-¡HMPH!-Caitlyn se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mofletes para mostrar su enfado.<br>-Está claro que al final se echarán de menos cuando uno falte.-Pensó mi madre al ver la escena.

El PokéGear de Cecilia empezó a sonar, parecía una llamada de su padre y se retiró para contestar.

-Bueno, parece que todo ha ido bastante bien, no podría haberlo hecho si no fuera por vuestra ayuda.  
>-No hace falta que nos lo agradezcas, cielo, volver a ver a Cecilia de nuevo es motivo más que suficiente.<p>

Cecilia volvió a los dos minutos o así.

-Tenéis que disculparme, pero mis padres me dicen que vuelva ya. Ha sido un placer venir y muchas gracias a las dos por haber preparado un almuerzo tan delicioso. ¿Mañana podría volver? Zeke y yo tenemos que planear lo que nos vamos a necesitar.  
>-De nada querida. Esta es como tu casa, puedes venir siempre que quieras.<br>-Muchas gracias, en ese caso, me voy. ¡Hasta mañana!  
>Caitlyn y yo nos despedimos y de ella y mi madre la acompañó hasta la puerta.<br>-¿Para qué tiene que venir mañana?-Preguntó Caitlyn.  
>-Para ir preparando nuestras provisiones y demás, no es cosa de dejarlo para última hora. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tendríamos que comprar varias cosas como…<br>-Así que te vas a ir de verdad con ella…  
>-…Sí, también habrá que buscar un par de tiendas de campaña plegables. ¿Uh?, ¿has dicho algo?<br>-N-No, sólo decía que podía echaros una mano con eso.  
>-Es un gesto muy bonito por tu parte, te lo agradezco hermanita. ¿Quieres que juguemos a algo después de ayudar a mamá? Si todo sale bien, va a pasar una larga temporada hasta que podamos completar nuestra partida conjunta.<br>-Claro, tendremos que aprovechar mientras tengamos tiempo.-Dijo Caitlyn forzando una sonrisa.  
>-Me da pena dejar a Caitlyn sola pero ambos sabíamos esto.-Pensé al ver su reacción.<br>-¡Hijo! No te quedes ahí quieto y échame una mano, por favor.  
>Me disculpé y fui a ayudarla.<p>

_Al día siguiente…_

Otra vez a madrugar, esta vez Cecilia quiso darme una sorpresa para empezar a preparar una lista con todo lo necesario porque esta tarde estaría ocupada. Cuando estaba en el comedor, le di los buenos días a todas.

-Desde luego hay una cosa en la que no has cambiado, sigues durmiendo como un tronco.-Me recibió Cecilia.  
>-No puedo hacer nada al respecto, quizás sea algo genético.-Dije bostezando.<br>-Lo dudo, cielo, ni tu padre ni yo juntos dormíamos tanto como tú.  
>Mamá, Caitlyn y Cecilia rieron a carcajadas mientras que yo… seguía bostezando porque me caía de sueño. Cecilia sacó un par de folios y un bolígrafo de su bolso y todos empezamos a discutir lo que sería necesario y lo que no mientras nosotros tres estábamos desayunando. Mi madre insistía en que Cecilia también tomara algo pero ella se lo agradecía y rechazaba la oferta. Tarde o temprano acabaría por aceptar, mi madre es persistente.<br>Al cabo de media hora, teníamos una versión beta de la lista y Cecilia se había tomado un par de galletas. Habiendo acabado eso, al menos por ahora, pregunté cual sería nuestro primer destino.

-Iberis, allí se encuentra el primer gimnasio. Está al suroeste del continente.-Contestó Cecilia.-Tenemos un bueeeeeen camino por delante, me he estado informando y el servicio de transporte marítimo está deshabilitado por problemas con los barcos.  
>-Veamos, aquí estamos nosotros.-Dijo mi madre señalando Aegir en un atlas que trajo hace un rato.-Y… esta es Iberis.<br>-… Bueno, creo que mejor nos quedamos.-Reí de forma nerviosa.  
>-¿Por qué lo dices, hermanito?-Preguntó Caitlyn.<br>-Hay que recorrer prácticamente medio continente, no sé si seré capaz de conseguirlo…  
>-No te des por vencido tan rápido, hijo.-Dijo mi madre para intentar que cambiara de parecer.<br>-Es demasiado camino y yo apenas sé de geografía o lectura de mapas, acabaríamos perdidos antes de salir de Aegir.-Le respondí.-No quiero causaros más problemas de los necesarios.  
>-Hablando de mapas y geografía, conozco a una chica que es bastante buena en esos temas.-Comentó Cecilia.-Su nombre es…<p> 


	17. Drech Chapter 4

_[Narrado por Drech, ese chico de Amaranth]_

Habíamos llegado a un claro cerca del laboratorio. Como parecía un lugar tranquilo y se acercaba la hora de almorzar, decidimos detenernos un rato a refrescarnos. Sólo quedaban dos horas hasta el laboratorio, pero tenía la impresión de que se me harían eternas. Mientras Kath y Patchy preparaban nuestra comida, me decidí a dar una pequeña caminata. Como mi traje había quedado hecho jirones, decidí cambiarme de ropa a unos jeans negros y una camiseta rojo oscuro, pero me quedé con los zapatos. Me detuve junto a un arroyo para lavarme un poco la cara y despejarme, y me sorprendió descubrir que era especialmente pura, hasta podía ver mi reflejo claramente en ella. Y a mí reflejo se le sumó otro más, el de un joven de cabello púrpura. Me di la vuelta preparado para enfrentar lo que me fuera a tirar por el incidente de Amy, puesto que todavía no me había dirigido la palabra desde entonces. Luego de mirarme a los ojos por unos segundos, habló.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué mierda le enseñaste a mi pokemon!?— soltó.

—No niegues que te encantó— mi boca se adelantó a mi cerebro, dejando salir al Kaulser en mí.

—Fue excelente, pero lo que quiero saber es si le "enseñaste" algo directamente— puso mucho énfasis en el "enseñaste".

—Yo sólo le dije que si quería hacerte feliz, que hiciera lo que salía en el libro de mi padre— recordé la reacción de la pequeña al leer el contenido de ese mítico libro y me reí—. Deberías haber visto su cara cuando leía.

—Bueno, una cosa menos de qué preocuparme— dijo y suspiró. Se estaba comenzando a alejar cuando volví a demostrar mi Kaulseridad.

—Apretada, ¿no es así?— dije, canalizando a mi padre.

—Mucho, pero eso fue quizás la mejor parte— respondió evitando mirarme, evidentemente recordando la escena.

Luego de eso se marchó. Mientras tanto, yo recordé mi primera vez con Lara, la mezcla de sentimientos que mi cabeza nunca terminaba de procesar. Lo único que había evitado que me perdiera en ello fue que mantuve mi concentración en la chica que se encontraba frente a mí. O bueno, sobre mí. Pero recuerdo varios de los sentimientos de ese momento, especialmente la conexión que existió entre nosotros, no sólo física, sino también emocional. Quizás ese fue uno de los momentos que más me acercó a Lara, y el inicio de muchos otros como ese. Contrario a lo que esperé de mi primera vez (tenía pocas expectativas de lo que sería, pero no imaginé que sería con Lara), fue especialmente romántico. Nos sostuvimos las manos durante todo el proceso, y no nos las soltamos. Quizás fue por miedo a que, a mitad de camino, nos perdiéramos uno a otro y quizás no llegáramos al final juntos, en el sentido metafórico de la frase. Luego de terminar, nos confundimos en un cálido abrazo y nos quedamos despiertos el resto de la noche sólo hablando ocasionalmente y disfrutando la presencia del otro.

Esta confortante línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por un suave ruido al otro lado del arroyo. Me puse alerta y miré a mi alrededor, buscando la fuente del sonido. Luego de unos momentos, crucé el agua del un salto y caminé hacia donde había oído el ruido la primera vez. Volví a escucharlo, pero ahora sonaba como hojas revueltas. Me acerqué a un arbusto, pero antes de que pudiera investigar más, una Gastly salió de él lanzando un puñetazo en mi dirección. El corte en mi pierna me traicionó, y no pude mantener el equilibrio luego del golpe, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

—¿Ya caes?— espetó.— Patético.

—Sólo te aprovechas de que estoy herido...— me quejé, tomando la situación más como un disgusto menor que una amenaza. Siendo sincero, acababa de salir de una situación de vida o muerte como el segundo peor parado; una sola pokemon fantasma era... una molestia menor, sólo eso.

—Todos dicen lo mismo, como cuando se quejan de una herida de guerra. Patéticos todos.

—Ya, pero lo mío es en serio— le respondí, remangándome para mostrar la herida de mi brazo—. Casi me matan ayer en un tren.

—Hmp, te creo. Los trenes son peligrosos después de todo, nunca he confiado en ellos.

—Comparto el pensamiento— le sonreí—. Ahora, ¿se te ofrece algo?— si seguía allí parada seguro quería algo de mí.

—¿Eres un entrenador?— preguntó luego de dudar un poco.

—Criador, más bien. Nunca se me ha dado bien eso de entrenar a otros para luchar. Ni nada relacionado con la lucha, la verdad.

—Pero si estás por aquí quiere decir que vas hacia Iberis, ¿no? No creo que tengas asuntos en el laboratorio, nadie que vaya con pokemon los tiene.

—Pues sí, mi padre quiere que herede el gimnasio y no puedo hacerlo si no tengo las- Momento, ¿cómo sabes que vengo con pokemon?

—Tu aroma. Tienes feromonas de pokemon mezcladas con tu aroma. Aunque... Hay algo sobre ti...— la Gastly se acercó lentamente a mí y me tomó del brazo, acercándolo a su rostro. Cerró los ojos y respiró—. Siento un aroma diferente en ti. Es algo inusual, algo nuevo... Pero me agrada bastante. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Drech. Soy Drech Kaulser.

—¿Como William Kaulser?

—Jodidamente fantástico, hasta los pokemon se burlan de mí.

—No he leído sus libros indecentes— me cortó—. Pero Nayla, la tía de mi vecina, está con él. Es más, me contaron que se conocieron por aquí. Nayla es una especie de orgullo en su familia.

—Bueno, sí es una Gengar bastante destacable después de todo.

—¿Estás hablando de cosas indecentes?

—¡No!— me apresuré a responder —. Me refería a los combates, ¡los combates!

—Ah, bueno. Me alegro que a Nayla le vaya bien. Y me alegro de que no seas indecente.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, frotando mis sienes. Vaya viaje de mierda el mío. Seguro Red no había tenido que enfrentarse a esa clase de basura. Como obviamente estaba tardando mucho para estar sólo refrescándome en el río, Ryuuji se apareció para buscarme.

—Eh, Drech, el almuerzo ya está y- ¿quién es la chica?— su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente, como preparándose para esquivar si la Gastly intentaba algún movimiento. Pero sumando las heridas del tren con el hecho de que había tenido sexo probablemente salvaje con una chica tipo dragón, su escape no tenía muchas esperanzas.

—Tranquilo, Ryuuji— lo detuve—. No hay nada que temer, sólo estamos charlando un poco. Los presentaría, pero...— miré a la Gastly— no sé tu nombre.

—Lakche— respondió—. Me llamo Lakche.

—Bueno, Lakche, este es mi amigo Ryuuji.

—Encantada— dijo ella mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza.

—Lo mismo— contestó mi compañero.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿quieres venir a almorzar?— pregunté con serenidad, sonriéndole.

—No gracias— respondió ella rápidamente—. No me gustaría molestar.

—No sería una molestia en absoluto— dijo Ryuuji, sólo siguiéndome la corriente—. Hay comida suficiente para ti también.

—Y cualquier caso, no me molestaría darte de mi comida.

La chica nos miró a los dos, extrañada. Luego de unos instantes, me miró fijamente, como dudando otra vez.

—¿Por qué hacen esto?— preguntó—. ¿Por qué molestarse con alguien que acaban de conocer?

—Bueno, ¿por qué no hacerlo?— le respondí—. Si viniste hasta mí, seguro fue por otra razón aparte de sentir mi aroma. Y sea lo que fuere, podemos discutirlo mientras almorzamos. ¿Qué tal te suena eso?

Abrió la boca para objetar, pero el gruñido de su estómago delató lo que su boca no quería decir. Me reí un poco y me acerqué a ella, tomándola suavemente del brazo para guiarla hacia nuestro campamento. Ella no se opuso, estaba avergonzada tanto por el hecho de que su cuerpo la traicionó como por mi osadía al tocarla. Al regresar con las chicas, Kurumu iba a reprocharme por mi desaparición, pero al ver a mi nueva acompañante, optó por reprocharme por eso.

—¿Dónde estabas, Drech?— ese era, obviamente, mi pie para explicar todo lo posible con la mayor velocidad de la que fuera capaz.

—Fui al arroyo a refrescarme y me topé con esta Gastly. Conversamos un rato y la invité a almorzar con nosotros.

—¿Por qué siempre terminamos alimentando pokemon salvajes? —preguntó Kath a su entrenador.

—El no tener entrenador no me hace una salvaje —respondió Lakche con rapidez—. Vivo en un pueblo del bosque con mi familia, tengo una casa, tengo amigos, y estudio además de entrenar.

—C-creo que Kath no lo decía con esa intención…— intentó explicar Patchy.

—Lo lamento —su tono cambió de exasperado a apologético en un segundo—, pero es molesto vivir de forma civilizada y que te tachen de "salvaje" sólo porque no estás haciendo cosas indecentes con un humano.

La forma inexpresiva con la que dijo esa última oración nos dejó a todos impactados. Buscando sacarnos a todos del momento incómodo, Ryuuji nos invitó a sentarnos y disfrutar el almuerzo que habían preparado las chicas. Agradecí la rapidez de su mente y tomé asiento entre Lakche y Kurumu, con Patchy frente a mí. La mayor parte de la comida pasó sin charla, con las chicas mirando de vez en cuando a Lakche y ella sólo concentrándose en su plato.

—Creo que todavía no las he presentado —comenté cuando estaba cerca de terminar—. Ella es Lakche; Lakche, ellas son Patchouli y Kurumu.

—Encantada —repitió el mismo saludo que para Ryuuji, parecía que lo usaba para todos.

—Y ellas dos son Kathleen y Amy —continuó mi camarada.

La respuesta fue la misma. Lakche miraba fijamente a Kurumu y Patchy, como estudiándolas. No tardó mucho hasta que Kurumu se cansó e inquirió sobre el acto.

—Estoy tratando de averiguar cuál de las dos es la más cercana a Drech —respondió tranquila.

Por alguna razón, mis dos pokemon se sonrojaron levemente y adoptaron una mirada de curiosidad. Pues por supuesto que querrían saber, son mis pokemon después de todo.

—Es complicado de averiguar… Puesto que está en partes iguales pero de forma diferente.

—¿Cómo es eso? —inquirió Patchy.

—Verás… Tu esencia está casi mezclada con la suya, lo que deja ver que eres la que lleva con él desde hace más tiempo, pero…

—¿Pero…? —preguntó Kurumu, deseosa de saber su parte en todo eso.

—La esencia de Kurumu es más fuerte, y eso muestra que ella y Drech han pasado más tiempo juntos en los días recientes.

Las dos se miraron por un momento, tratando de ver quién se suponía que tenía la ventaja. Mi sentido común (ahora bautizado "Hughesidad", por mi lado materno) me gritaba que detuviera lo que sea que estuviese por pasar, mientras que mi lado más pícaro (la conocida Kaulseridad) quería ver qué sucedería luego. Pero supongo que la Kaulseridad tuvo su parte en el día y la Hughesidad tomó el control, pues las separé con la primera excusa que me vino a la mente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te apareciste frente a mí, Lakche?

—Estaba paseando por el claro y cuando te vi quise ocultarme. Pensé que me ibas a atacar, así que di el primer golpe. Del cual, remarco, te defendiste de forma muy pobre.

—Y yo remarco que no soy un luchador ni nada parecido.

—Tendrías que cambiar eso si quieres ganar en los gimnasios. Mi madre siempre dice: "Un alma sana reside en una mente sana y un cuerpo sano".

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu gran plan?

—Hm… —se tomó unos momentos para pensarlo bien—. Creo que podría entrenarte yo misma. Tengo ya la parte de "cuerpo sano", por lo menos.

—¿Así como así? —interrumpió Kurumu—. ¿Conoces un chico en el bosque y decides ir y entrenarlo? —estaba visiblemente molesta con la idea de que una completa desconocida viniera con nosotros, pero eso era más o menos lo que vendría con el paquete de ganar las peleas de gimnasio. No iba a ganar todo con sólo dos pokemon.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, Kurumu, pero por favor míralo por este lado —apoyé mi mano en su hombro—. Si voy a ganar todas las medallas como mi padre quiere que lo haga, entonces necesitaré un equipo completo de pokemon.

—Woah, woah, ¡un momento! —cortó Lakche—. Nadie dijo nada de que me volvería tu pokemon. Sólo estaré un rato contigo hasta que no seas tan patético para pelear y listo.

—Aww —sorpresivamente, Patchy se quejó—. Yo pensé que tendríamos otra amiga más, ¡y una parecida a Nayla también!

—Puedo ser tu amiga de todos modos —la consoló Lakche mientras acariciaba su cabello—. Sólo no seré una pokemon oficial.

—Supongo que eso sirve de todos modos —respondí sonriente.

—Eh, no te apresures a cantar victoria —me detuvo—. Antes de llegar a eso de "cuerpo sano", tendrás que pasar por la etapa de "cuerpo destrozado".

—Casi me rebanan ayer. Creo que pasé parte de eso de "cuerpo destrozado" —la miré a los ojos con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—Tenemos un laaargo camino, Drech…

Lakche demostró poder llevarse bastante bien con el resto del grupo, incluso le sacaba algunas líneas amigables a la evasiva Amy. Las dos horas de viaje restantes se hicieron justo tan largas como esperaba. Cuando la pequeña aldea del laboratorio por fin estuvo a la vista, me di cuenta de que mi nueva compañera se había quedado de pie, congelada. Seguí avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta darme cuenta de que ella ya no caminaba junto a mí. Me di la vuelta y les dije a los demás que sólo siguieran caminando, que yo me ocuparía. Caminé hacia Lakche y le sonreí.

—Tierra a Lakche, ¿me oyes?

—¿Ah? —salió de su estupor y me miró—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo. Te detuviste sin decir nada, ¿te sientes bien?

Me miró a los ojos como ya había hecho tantas veces en el día, con esa mezcla de duda y temor. Pude notar en ese momento lo extraños que eran sus ojos, cuán cautivadoras eran esas dos perlas rojas que parecían absorber toda la luz a su alrededor y producir la propia. Quedé tan cautivado con su mirada que casi no la oigo cuando volvió a hablar.

—¿De verdad estás bien con que te acompañe? —preguntó tímidamente—. Después de todo, no accedí a ser tu pokemon ni nada parecido...

—Bueno, ¿tú quieres acompañarme? —le respondí—. Si no tienes ganas de hacerlo, no voy a presionarte. Después de todo, no accediste a ser mi pokemon ni nada parecido —sé que usar sus mismas palabras no estaba bien, pero me estaba extrañando mucho la situación y no se me ocurría otra forma de responder.

—No me gusta esa respuesta —dijo, seria—. Pero responderé igual. Me fui de casa hace un par de días porque quería participar en el Pokeatlón, pero me enteré hace poco que no podía participar sin un entrenador... Así que no sabía que hacer. Una parte de mí quería volver a casa, sí... —pausó— pero otra parte no quería darse la vuelta. Quería alcanzar mi sueño, aún si tenía que aliarme con un entrenador, así que di vueltas por el bosque viendo si había alguien que estuviera dispuesto a llevarme con él, pero los que encontré o bien eran débiles o se negaban a llevarme sin volverme una de sus pokemon...

Hizo una pausa, mirando a sus pies. Pude notar la decepción en su tono de voz, evidente luego de sus comentarios sobre las pokemon "no salvajes".

—Y luego te vi —interrumpió mi línea de pensamiento—. Estabas ahí sentado junto al agua mirando al cielo, con esa mirada tan gentil que tienes ahora. No lucías como un entrenador fuerte, es más, todo de ti gritaba "serenidad ante todo"; y aún así me acerqué a ti.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y acercó una de sus manos a mi rostro, acariciándolo suavemente. No retrocedí ante ello, sólo dejé que sus delicadas manos recorrieran mis facciones, como cerciorándose de que lo que sentía era real.

—Tuve un sueño ayer —continuó sin volver a mirarme a los ojos—. Había un chico con la misma aura de gentileza que tú, pero puedo recordar la forma en que me miró. Prometió que me llevaría con él y cumpliríamos todos nuestros sueños juntos —nuevamente pausó y puso ambas manos sobre mis mejillas—. Cuando quise acercarme a él para sentir su rostro, se desvaneció.

Lakche soltó mi rostro lentamente, arrastrando sus manos desde mis mejillas hasta mi pecho, y luego me apartó de ella suavemente, hasta que sólo las puntas de sus dedos seguían en contacto con mi cuerpo.

—Me pregunto si de nuevo estoy soñando —dijo para sí misma—. Pero si es un sueño, no quiero despertarme.

—Puedo asegurarte de que esto es tan real como puede serlo —dije con tranquilidad.

Lentamente, Lakche volvió a acercarse a mí, ahora rodeándome con sus brazos y hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

—Lamento mi primera impresión —dijo suavemente—. Te parecías tanto al entrenador de mi sueño que me acerqué mucho a ti, y cuando tú te diste cuenta y te aproximaste... me asusté. Pero no podía correr, así que me puse muy a la defensiva y dije muchas cosas estúpidas.

—Entonces, ¿todo lo que dijiste sobre mi aroma...?

—No, eso era todo cierto. Tu aroma es particularmente cautivador, y lo que dije de tus compañeras no era mentira —me sonrió. Se veía especialmente bonita—. Y tampoco mentía cuando dije que me iría contigo. Si quieres puedo entrenarte y todo, pero... Quiero que me lleves al Pokeatlón. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Claro que puedo. Bienvenida al grupo, Lakche.

Lakche sonrió con más ganas que antes y me abrazó con más fuerza, quizás más de la que mi pobre cuerpo podía aguantar. Pero su sonrisa hizo que valiera la pena. Ella se apartó, sonrojada, y volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Pude ver que estaba dudando de nuevo, que tenía miedo, así que le sonreí gentilmente de nuevo sin dejar de mirarla.

—Ahí está —dijo con calma—. Esa misma mirada gentil y preocupada que tenías en el claro. La misma mirada del entrenador de mi sueño. La misma mirada de la que tan fácilmente podría enamorarme.

Me quedé sin habla. Cuando abrí la boca para articular una respuesta, ella me interrumpió.

—Pensé que podía ir contigo y sólo quedarme cerca para llegar a Athena, pero no será posible. Pensé que estaría bien ser sólo una amiga para ti, pero ya no quiero eso —me miró sonriente—. Quiero que seas mi entrenador, y continúes mirándome de esta manera para que yo pueda seguir enamorándome de ti —se llevó una mano al pecho—. Para que yo pueda seguir sintiendo esta calidez que me recuerda lo hermoso de la vida.

En ese momento recordé que llevaba mi mochila conmigo, y en ella, los poke-charm restantes. Rápidamente saqué uno y tomé a Lakche de la mano izquierda, acercando el brazalete a su muñeca.

—Yo, Lakche, prometo ser tu pokemon y luchar a tu lado. Te perteneceré de ahora en adelante, Drech Kaulser.

Volvió a abrazarme, esta vez apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y sonriendo. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, dándole un tinte anaranjado al paisaje. Si dijera que la escena no fue una de las más perfectas de mi vida, sería por el hecho de que todos los que viajaban conmigo estaban mirando desde hace quién sabe cuánto. A Ryuuji y su equipo pareció gustarle la escena, se notaba que quería festejar la situación o algo así. Mientras tanto, mis dos compañeras no estaban tan alegres como él. A pesar de que les había explicado que necesitaría más pokemon en mi equipo, seguían molestas por mi demostración de afecto hacia Lakche, y la forma en que confesó que quería enamorarse de mí. Aunque Patchy parecía un tanto menos molesta que Kurumu, eso sí.

Sólo me quedaba esperar que el ambiente se relajara al pasar el laboratorio.


	18. Kaiji Chapter 1

_Comienzo de la odisea del joven citadino proveniente de Xen._

Muchas personas comienzan el día con una intensa mirada que podría avivar hasta a una planta marchita. Otras pensando en las labores del día, y otras más en cómo salir de sus peores penas. En mi caso, comenzar el día no va tan lejos de las últimas, pero tampoco puedo negar que mi primer pensamiento al abrir mis ojos y acostumbrarlos a la luz matutina que entra por mi ventana, es el de vivir con todo lo que tenga.

Al menos los últimos 10 años habían sido así para mí, unos días mejor, otros días no tanto, pero al fin y al cabo lo mismo.

Tras medio despertar y estirarme a todo lo que mis brazos y espalda podían -aún acostado en mi cama- deslicé un poco el cuerpo y las piernas hacia un lado con el propósito de levantarme, pero poco antes de que mis pies tocasen el suelo, sentí un tirón de uno de los bordes de mi camiseta, que si bien el tirón no fue muy fuerte, sí logró hacer que volviera a acostarme. Por supuesto que sabía quién había sido la autora de ello.

Giré la cabeza sobre la almohada a mi izquierda… pero no pude evitar sonreír en lugar de ponerme gruñón y todo eso.

Ahí a mi lado y aún dormida plácidamente estaba mi Drifloon, Hatsu.

No es de mucho pensar, probablemente nuevamente había esperado hasta que yo cayera dormido para después ella hacer lo mismo; así es su costumbre, pero siempre me he preguntado por qué no se acuesta junto a mí en el momento que yo lo hago todas las noches. Se lo he preguntado en ocasiones, pero me ignora o cambia el tema así que me he rendido ya con ello.

De todos modos, era una imagen muy tierna a mis ojos y que por fortuna, yo era el único que podía disfrutarla. Hatsu, con el cuerpo encogido y de costado hacia mí, con un pulgar en sus labios levemente separados y un rostro inocente, libre de penas… y la otra mano sujetando fuertemente mi camiseta. La verdad era sorprendente la fuerza con la que la agarraba hacia sí misma, estando en ese estado tan inconsciente.

Suspiré para mis adentros reviviendo algunos recuerdos pues no era la primera vez que esto sucedía, pero si no era en las prendas superiores era de mi cabello o de los pantaloncillos. Agradecía que hoy haya sido de allí. Me quedé así por unos cuantos minutos más, pero cuando noté que mi reloj en la pared frente a mi cama marcaba cerca de las nueve de la mañana decidí levantarme ahora sí. Para evitar lo que ocurrió con anterioridad dirigí muy lento mi mano a su mejilla derecha y comencé a picarla repetidas veces, pero siendo dentro de lo que dicen, gentil.

Tampoco voy a negarlo, me gusta despertarla así por el hecho de que su piel es tan tersa y suave como la tela más fina, y para todo aquel que pudiera tocarla podría experimentar esta especie de cosquilleos en mi estómago. Una vez más, agradezco ser el único en disfrutar algo así.

Los pequeños placeres de la vida.

- Mmm… - le escuché gruñir frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de esconder su rostro entre la almohada. Quizá fuese agradable para mí, pero admito que si yo fuese el que estuviera siendo despertado de esa manera, quizá sí me molestaría un poco.

De todos modos me di cuenta de eso un poco tarde, así que tomé la mano que sostenía mi camiseta, le hice que soltara muy despacio y fui incorporando mis rodillas en el suelo junto a la cama, quedando mi rostro al mismo nivel que su cabeza. Sonreí e hice hacia abajo la delgada manta que cubría su cuerpo y luego estiré las piernas hacia ella, quedando así mi boca junto a su oído.

- Hatsu, ya es hora de levantarse, hay muchos planes por hacer hoy - susurré.

- ¡Waaahhhh! - quizá no era lo que yo esperaba, pero tan pronto terminé de decir eso, Hatsu se sentó en la cama abruptamente y se echó hacia atrás con las piernas, quedando espalda con pared mirándome algo… digamos, "agitada", por el violento sube y baja de su pecho en su respiración.

Me quedé viéndola así en la misma posición por algunos instantes, y cuando pareció tranquilizarse me miró con un poco de reproche en sus profundos ojos negros, suspirando a la vez y sentándose con normalidad. Carraspeó la garganta un poco y se arregló el tirante de su camiseta oscura como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- Estoy bien - dijo - Me sorprendiste un poco. Ya estaba despierta, ¿no crees que fue suficiente con picarme la mejilla?

-Pero no hiciste más que girar el cuello - respondí, divertido - Un "cinco minutos más" habría bastado.

- Ya, pero tampoco tenías por qué susurrar en mi oreja, ¿tienes idea de lo que me provocas con e…? - dejó la pregunta en el aire con la boca abierta por un momento, como analizando lo que estaba por decir - No, nada, no es nada, absolutamente NADA - terminó por afirmar.

Obviamente se guardó lo que diría, el por qué no lo sé, pero ya imaginaba qué era. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí adorable, y en cuanto supo que yo lo había notado se sacudió con la mano el fleco que cubría su ojo izquierdo para después deslizarse por la cama y ponerse de pie a mi lado. Luego me llamó "tonto" sin dejar que viera su cara y fue al armario a buscar su típico abrigo violeta, dejándome un tanto confuso.

- Está bien, como digas - dije yo y haciendo caso omiso de lo anterior, comencé a recoger la ropa que usé el día anterior del suelo. Como siempre termino algo cansado, al final del día acabo por quitarme cualquier prenda, aventarla por ahí y medio ponerme el pijama… y por "medio" me refiero a sólo quedarme en una camiseta de tirantes y el pantalón.

- Entonces… ¿qué planes son los de hoy? - empezó ella luego de sacar la cabeza de su enorme sudadera.

- Pues… eh…te contaré en el desayuno, ¿está bien? - sé que no es muy cordial responder con una pregunta, pero no creo que sea buena idea contárselo, y la verdad eso lo he pensado ya algunos días atrás.

Luego de que me mirase dubitativa por un par de segundos, asintió, tomó el gorrito de su sudadera -que por cierto es igual de enorme- y se lo acomodó en la cabeza. Una vez que terminé de recoger mi ropa sin dejar de pensar en la manera que debería decírselo, la eché en el bote de ropa sucia y sentí su mirada por todo el rato. Crucé una mirada con ella de puro reojo y adiviné que esperaba a que le dijera lo que fuese que tenía que decirle ahí de pie junto al escritorio.

- ¿Pasa algo? - interrogué al rebuscar en mi armario la ropa que usaría ese día, esperando no sonar grosero.

- ¡Oh! No, no, disculpa, está bien - sonrió. Era buena señal. Eso o fingir que estaba todo bien, ella suele ser así.

Nos quedamos mirando mutuamente, cada uno con su propia sonrisa de bobo, pero yo esperaba por una sola cosa después de eso: que saliera de mi habitación para poder vestirme. No pareció notarlo, aun teniendo mis prendas en mano. Ahora fui yo quien carraspeó la garganta acompañado de un ademán con la mano ocupada. Miró hacia abajo y luego de sonrojarse y excusarse, caminó en dirección a la puerta.

- Te espero abajo - dijo por último antes de cerrar la puerta.

Considerando que duerme conmigo, podría pensarse que tenemos una confianza mutua suficientemente grande hasta para vestirnos en el mismo cuarto, pero no es así. Al menos no aún, y muchas veces he preferido que sea así… aunque en ocasiones las cosas han llegado a salirse un poco de control, pero sin llegar a "eso".

De igual modo, le tengo un increíble cariño a Hatsu, y cómo no si ha estado conmigo desde los ocho años, siendo ella un año menor que yo, y traída a nosotros por algo que me gustaría llamar "destino".

Por supuesto, ella también estuvo presente en un incidente que tiene que ver con la extraña coloración de mis ojos. Rojos como la sangre.

Una vez que me puse mis jeans, la camiseta negra y la sudadera violeta que son la mayor parte de prendas del mismo color que conforman mi armario, me calcé los tenis y salí de mi recámara cerrando la puerta detrás de mí con mucha suavidad. Si hay algo que incomoda a mi padre y le hace enojar, es que las azotemos, y lo digo en plural ya que tanto mi madre como yo no lo evitamos al tener prisa, lo cual ocurre a menudo.

Bajé la escalera en forma de U un poco pensativo aún, pero la primera imagen que recibí al mirar el primer piso fue una no muy común en algunos lugares: mi padre metido en la cocina haciendo el desayuno con un delantal azul puesto y mi madre, en traje y leyendo el periódico sentada en una silla del comedor, y por lo que veo, bastante metida en algún artículo. Hatsu se encontraba poniendo la mesa, pero vamos, eso lo hace desde casi siempre.

- Buenos días.

- ¡Buenos días hijo! - me recibió mi papá con un grito muy alegre, pero pasando a una mirada muy pícara al poco - Durmieron bastante, ¿eh?

- Eh, sí, supongo que la noche era muy poca - contesté un poco nervioso.

- Ya sabes la regla en esta casa Kai, nada de estar despierto pasadas las 10 de la noche - esa fue mi mamá, quien no despegó el ojo de la lectura.

- Lo sabemos bien, señora - intervino Hatsu en cuanto fue el turno de colocar los cubiertos en el lugar ocupado por la primera, mirándome cómplice - Sabe muy bien que a veces no puede dormir, en especial estas fechas - le sonrió al recibir un pequeño "gracias" al poner su taza de café mañanera junto a su mano.

- Pues… podría hacer el intento - fue lo único que respondió, torciendo los labios un poco.

Por lo que alcancé a notar al sentarme frente a mi madre, Hatsu colocó un gesto de tristeza, al igual que mi padre; supuse que estaban recordando el asunto que comenté antes, el que va acerca del "incidente". Dicho asunto tiene que ver con que un año después de conocer a mi pokémon fantasma, y entre juegos y retos acerca de "¿quién es el más valiente?" decidimos salir ella y yo a Amaranth por la noche, en una visita de dos días que le ofrecieron a mi madre por asunto del trabajo. Por supuesto, yo era muy ignorante en aquél entonces, y muy temerario también -cosa que conservo aún hasta la fecha, pero en menor medida- por lo que desconocía totalmente el hecho de que usualmente, Chandelures bajaban para atacar a cualquier víctima que se les presentara y por supuesto, robar el alma con una mirada.

No sé si fue suerte o desgracia, pero miré por accidente a una de ellas y comprobé que lo que decían era verdad. Una sola mirada y te despides de tu alma. Fue una sensación espantosa, la verdad. Pánico combinado con desesperación. Pero la verdad me siento un poco culpable, pues eso… además de horrible, sucedió frente a Hatsu, quien como yo, aún era muy pequeña para que su mente procesara lo que sucedía. Perdí la conciencia, así que no sé qué más ocurrió después de ver la cara horrorizada de mi pokémon, pero en cuanto desperté en la sala de emergencias del hospital más cercano -o eso supuse- todos se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa en cuanto abrí los ojos. Sí, también yo me la llevé en cuanto me vi al espejo.

Los días siguientes trataron acerca de darme el alta, regresar a Xen y soportar el que Hatsu me ignorase, además de la baja estima provocada por compañeros de la escuela pokémon de la ciudad debido a mis oculares. En ese entonces, recuerdo que usaba googles de lente oscuro y pedí a mis padres dejar la escuela, desde entonces comencé a ir a la biblioteca volviéndome autodidacta. No fue sino hasta los 13, que ya volvíamos a hablar y tratarnos como siempre que descubrí el hecho de que ella se sintiera tan culpable por no haber hecho nada esa fatídica noche, y por consiguiente me sentí del mismo modo, pues nunca tuve idea y llegué a pensar egoístamente que ella me odiaba en secreto. Fue ahí que le coloqué el pokécharm.

Justamente esta semana era, digamos, el aniversario de todo el tiempo que estuve internado, y sucedía que en estas fechas me cuesta dormir más de lo normal y tengo una sensación de mareo caída la puesta del sol.

Después del desvío de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que el desayuno ya había sido servido y que ahora ya estábamos todos ocupando un lugar de la mesa con el respectivo plato frente a nosotros. Obviamente yo no había probado bocado, por lo tanto Hatsu tampoco. Al mirar a verla, me encontré con sus ojos mirándome con detenimiento, preocupada. No podría asegurar cuánto estuvo así.

- Provecho - le sonreí, y tomé un tenedor en mano.

- Igualmente - una vez que comprobó mi estado, me devolvió la sonrisa con esa palabra que pareció haberla cantado con alegría y también se dispuso a comer los huevos con tocino que mi padre había hecho. Si quiero presumir de algo, es de la manera en que mi padre cocina, no sólo lo que estamos comiendo ahora, sino todo en general. Tampoco es que sea un chef refinado, simplemente… el maravilloso toque casero. Definitivamente esto lo iba a extrañar.

Y de nuevo ahí voy con lo de decirlo o no en presencia de Hatsu. El desayuno pasó sin nada más, hasta que ya casi al terminar, mi madre rompió el hielo.

- Leí que el laboratorio del profesor pokémon de la región fue atacado ayer - soltó, indiferente, terminándose un pan tostado.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Vaya, vaya! Me pregunto el por… No, la verdad no me sorprende cariño - se corrigió mi padre antes de terminar la frase. La verdad a mí tampoco me sorprendía. Con lo degenerado que mi madre solía decir que el tipo podría llegar a ser, era de esperarse.

- Los atacantes aparentemente no se llevaron nada, y el señor está hospitalizado, así que si algo le falta, sólo él sabrá. Justo ahora hay un operativo para encontrar a los supuestos vándalos, pero sólo en la aldea. Quizá el tema sea pan con lo mismo, y otras creerán que es un ataque terrorista. A saber qué quiere lograr la editorial haciendo polémica de este tipo - mi madre, que es periodista de dicho periódico, dio su opinión acerca del artículo con una cara de enojo - La región está rozando la guerra y ellos sólo echan leña al fuego.

- Pero sabes que quizá se lo merecía - continuó mi papá, mirando la foto del laboratorio hecho un desastre en primera plana del papel aún sobre la mesa.

- Pues sí, puede ser. Ah, y hoy partiré a Hoenn - dio un sorbo a su café.

- ¿El trabajo? - asumió Hatsu.

- Así es, el trabajo… - difirió - … pero es más como si me quisieran alejada de todo esto, la verdad.

- No te fijes mamá, es pura basura lo que ellos piensan.

- No hables mal de ellos que de eso comemos, jovencito - me regañó, pero luego me sonrió divertida - sin embargo tienes razón cielo, a saber qué está pensando el jefe. Mi vuelo sale a las tres de la tarde, así que iré alistándome ya.

Bebió lo restante de su café casi como si de agua se tratara y se puso de pie, llevando sus trastes a la cocina. Con tal conocimiento de su partida y que probablemente estaría ocupada como para querer hablar… era un ahora o nunca.

- Viajaré por la región y retaré a la Liga - sentencié, bebiendo luego de mi jugo de naranja con una mirada muy seria en los ojos.

Mi madre se detuvo para mirarme boquiabierta de la impresión y Hatsu… bueno, ella también, pero la de ella era una mirada de aquellas en las que piensas "tierra, trágame".

- Ya era hora - dijo por fin mi padre, observándome a través de sus gafas con una sonrisa muy cálida. Supuse que, en efecto, él ya había previsto que decidiría algo así tarde o temprano y que era cuestión de tiempo el decirlo.

- ¿Así sin más? ¿No pedirás permiso? - cuestionó mi madre, un tanto escéptica - ¿Qué pasa con la juventud de ahora? ¿Es que te mandas solo por tener la mayoría de…?

Pero fue interrumpida por el agresivo rechinar de la silla de Hatsu al ser empujada hacia atrás, y su sombrío semblante oscurecerse más y más mientras se levantaba. Me miró con ira y salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia nuestra habitación. Aseguraría que había comenzado a sollozar nada más azotar la puerta al cerrarla. Curiosamente mi madre no dijo nada, sólo me miró con tristeza sabiendo por qué había ocurrido eso y me sonrío con algo de compasión.

- No lo hablaste con ella, ¿verdad? - me dijo entre reprochándome y compadeciéndose de mí.

- No, y ya sabes por qué… además nunca hallé oportunidad y temía esa reacción de su parte - suspiré, jugando un dedo en la orilla del vaso.

- Ay hijo… sabes que te apoyamos completamente, casi sabemos la razón del por qué, y en especial el que te lo hayas reservado para estas fechas - complementó papá de manera muy fraterna - Y si estás dispuesto, adelante, no te detendremos, pero sabes que no podrás pisar los senderos de la región sin que ella te acompañe.

- Sabía que ella haría eso, no pretendía regañarte con las preguntas de hace rato, quería amenizar el tema para ella - dijo ahora mi madre, como disculpándose - ¿Te irás hoy?

- Si no hay nada más por el momento, sí. Me encargaré de Hatsu. Gracias por el desayuno, de verdad que extrañaré esto papá, y a ti también, mamá - ambos asintieron y me ofrecieron una sonrisa.

Llevé mi plato al fregadero y aproveché para lavarlo mientras pensaba en algo que decirle a Hatsu. Realmente me sentía culpable, y es que su reacción era mayormente por la excesiva atención que recibo de su parte al cuidarme. Secuelas del incidente.

No se me ocurrió nada.

Cerca de las once traté de abrir mi habitación, pues mi Drifloon le colocó el seguro a la puerta. En cuanto le dije que quería ropa limpia para poder bañarme, escuché algunos ruidos de cajones abrirse del otro lado de la puerta y una a una me pasó mis prendas por el resquicio inferior. De menos una de mis camisetas negras y mi ropa interior, por lo que tuve que pedirle a mi madre una toalla de las muchas que tiene ella dobladas en su clóset para casos de "emergencia".

- No será nada fácil hacer que me escuche - me dije, debajo del agua caliente cayendo de la regadera.

Llevaba ya treinta minutos bañándome, y la piel de mis dedos parecía ya una pasa bien seca. La mayor parte del tiempo la ocupé en reflexionar. Bueno, para eso son las duchas y nadie puede negar que ha hecho eso al menos una vez. Cerré la llave del agua luego de suspirar una vez más, salí de la ducha y mientras me secaba el pelo se me ocurrió la manera de entrar a mi habitación.

Que Arceus guíe mis palabras. Amén.

Frente a la puerta, con camiseta puesta, ropa interior y toalla amarrada en la cintura, creí tener algún momento de esos en los videojuegos en los que se tiene que abrir la gran puerta que conduce al jefe. Y no era tan emocionante. Suspiré de nuevo, caminé hacia ella y fingí haberme golpeado con el pomo, soltando un alarido mudo lo suficientemente audible como para que Hatsu escuchase. No tardé en escuchar los pasos de mi pokémon apresurarse a abrirla, y en cuanto lo hizo, rápidamente moví mi cuerpo para empujarla y entrar a la recámara, casi como un ninja.

O eso imaginé, pues en cuanto estuve dentro la puerta se cerró estrepitosamente y ella me tiró en la cama boca arriba. Subió a horcajadas encima de mí sin dejar de mirarme fríamente y colocó ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza. Debajo de sus ojos, en su piel, había una pequeña hinchazón, seña de que había estado llorando por lo menos desde que subió, afirmando mi suposición.

La posición era un tanto comprometedora, pero de verdad, quisiera haber visto mi rostro de espanto al tenerla así con ese aspecto tan tenebroso. Ahora sí que le hacía honor a su tipo.

- …

- … - Permanecimos así callados en un cruce de miradas, al menos hasta que mi corazón se calmó un poco de la arritmia tan repentina.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo ella al fin, con una lágrima esquiva en su ojo derecho.

- Ya no quiero tener miedo - respondí, sabiendo ya de qué iba la cosa.

- No es justo - contradijo.

- ¿No lo es? ¿No es justo querer superar algo que me detiene en la vida? - debatí.

- No es justo que quieras tirar a la basura todo lo que he tratado de hacer protegiéndote por años desde que casi tú… - su voz hizo eso como se formársele un nudo en la garganta que le impidiera hablar. Sus finos labios se curvaron hacia abajo y de pronto, lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro, y mi corazón pareció comenzar a ser desgarrado por ellas. La abracé con una mano en su cabeza y otra a media espalda esperando tranquilizarla, estando así alrededor de cinco minutos conmigo mirando al techo con expresión melancólica y con ella mojando mi camiseta.

La razón del viaje, y como le dije a ella, es básicamente superación personal. Desde el incidente, tengo una fobia terrible a los pokémon de tipo fantasma, al grado que verlos a metros de mi me provoca una agobiante sensación de angustia y desesperación, justo como aquél día. Ni se diga al pasar junto a uno, y es que les llamo "achaques Kurai". Por supuesto vivir en una ciudad tan grande como es Xen me ha traído un montón de ellos, pues al ser una de las ciudades más grandes de toda Garaden y contar con su propio aeropuerto, entrenadores varios que llegan de otras regiones en ocasiones llegan acompañados de Duskull, Bannette, y varios más… vaya que el imaginarlos me hace sentir un poco mareado. Y por algún motivo, terminan por acercarse a mí, viéndome a los ojos. Mi mente revive el suceso de esa noche, y bueno, lo que sigue: la famosa reacción.

Como si no pudiera tener una vida normal. Y como dicen, la mejor manera de superar una fobia es enfrentándote a ella, y ya que Amaranth es poseedora del gimnasio púrpura, que está cerca de la torre astral y es visitada por las causantes de mi trauma… bueno, es un inicio, ¿no?

- No Hatsu - retomé, con una voz muy suave - No es así, no es que desprecie eso, ni que haya valido nada… es sólo que… no quiero ser esa clase de personas que viven escondiéndose de sus temores - cuando volteó a ver y dejó de sollozar, supe que ya estaba provocando algo. Nada más y nada menos que con la verdad.

- Kai…

- Además… no sólo es por mí - sonreí fugazmente - Ya sabes que algo podría ocurrir en la región en cualquier momento, y como entrenador que soy, quiero dar lo que tengo para proteger a mi familia, y por familia… - tomé su muñeca izquierda, mirando su pokécharm - … también te estoy incluyendo. Y no como papá o mamá, sino… como la persona que más me importa.

- Kai… yo… - no supo qué decir a juzgar por su expresión de pena, acompañada de un creciente sonrojo que trató de ocultar restregando la cara contra mi pecho - … lo sé, sólo estoy siendo egoísta, no quiero que nada te pase porque si te vas de mi… yo…

- Por eso iremos juntos - le corté, antes de que su ánimo cayera una vez más - ¿Me acompañarías? Si quieres, sólo hasta que derrote al segundo líder, y entonces nos regresamos a Xen - sonreí, esperando que mi tregua fuese aceptada.

- Qué confianzudo - dijo en respuesta con la voz aún temblorosa - … Gracias. Sí, iré contigo - me alegraba que retomara la actitud de siempre, así que la apreté un poco más a mí antes de soltarla y dar un beso cariñoso en su frente.

- Ahora, yo sé que se está muy cómodo así, pero, ¿me darías permiso para terminar de vestirme? - supliqué con la mirada.

Hatsu pareció teñir naturalmente su rostro de rojo, se levantó escondiendo sus ojos entre su flequillo y salió de la habitación de nueva cuenta, y yo me quedé mirándola con una sonrisa de alivio hasta que salió del cuarto.

No tardé demasiado tiempo en preparar mi mochila con ropa suficiente, pociones, medicinas para mí y pokécharms que mi madre consiguió hace tiempo junto con el que lleva mi Drifloon ahora. Decidí también que iría un tanto ligero, y que por ello sólo llevaría dos bolsas de dormir en lugar de la casa de campaña como tenía planeado. Todo el tiempo con una sonrisa de felicidad. Y bueno, el único problema era ir al laboratorio del profesor indecente para pedir una Pokédex y poder retar los gimnasios de la región. Aunque sinceramente, eso también lo tenía previsto sin tener que viajar de un extremo de Garaden a otro - Xen ubicada al norte, la Aldea del Laboratorio al sur- caminando o pagando por un boleto de avión. Pero también, el plan consistía en volar, así que… uno podría imaginar fácilmente qué era lo que tenía en mente, en especial con la expresión tan impulsiva en mi rostro y ligeras sensaciones de cosquilleos en mi espalda, que desembocaban en mi cabeza igual que chispas de colores.

Me ajusté mi sudadera rojirosa, que lleva los googles oscuros bien sujetos en el gorrito, me puse mis jeans cómodos y unos vans negros. Me medio peiné, y salí de mi habitación, encontrándome con Hatsu de frente quien llevaba ya un bolso pequeño con lo que supuse, eran sus pertenencias.

- ¿Lista?

- Lista, ¿y tú? - su sonrisa me daba fuerza, algo así como un efecto de ánimo inyectado.

- No hace falta preguntar, así que adelante.

Bajamos las escaleras, y sinceramente agregaré que cada paso que daba hacia la entrada era algo así como "un pequeño paso para Kai, pero un salto enorme para su dignidad", o algo parecido. En cuanto estuve a centímetros de que mi mano tomara el pomo de la puerta, mi padre llegó inesperadamente salido de la nada y tomó mi hombro con una mano, extendiéndome una cartera café con una mirada de desaprobación.

- ¿Con qué dinero se supone que irías? Y además tu identificación - me reprendió, a lo que asentí un tanto incómodo. Tomé el objeto y lo guardé dentro de mi mochila, para evitar futuros robos de bolsillo. Claro, si me roban la mochila, puedo darme por pobre.

Hatsu rió un poco de mi pequeño descuido, a lo que gruñí de mala gana y agradecí a mi padre con la mirada.

- ¿Es de tu dinero? - inquirí.

- Oh, por supuesto que no, ni mío ni de tu madre, que por cierto ella salió hace media hora o algo así, muy apurada, dijo que se le hacía tarde ya y que lamentaba no despedirse, pero que te desea mucha suerte, hijo - su bigote mal afeitado se curvó hacia arriba en una sonrisa, a lo que la respondí del mismo modo, pero luego me di cuenta de algo en su oración.

- ¿Apurada? ¿Tarde…? - pregunté, un tanto asustado de la respuesta.

- Pues sí, son casi dos con cuarenta - añadió Hatsu, mirando el reloj de la sala sobre la TV. Cielos, sí, lo que me temía.

- ¡NOS VEMOS PAPÁ! - alcancé a decir mientras salía de casa sujetando la mano de mi compañera, y echando a correr con ella en dirección al aeropuerto.

Las calles de Xen eran todas pavimentadas, y siempre se puede encontrar gente de todos sitios. No por nada es de las cuatro ciudades más grandes, pero lo que tiene esta ciudad en especial es que es la sede de diversas instituciones tecnológicas, y por tanto, de las más importantes. También aquí se reúnen entrenadores que enfrentan a la Liga, pues aquí es donde se encuentra el octavo gimnasio, más específicamente en el centro del lugar, donde señalizaciones en paneles digitales guían a las personas. Eso sí, parecía haber una regla general, y era que todo debía estar en colores que iban desde el blanco hasta el amarillo pardoso, pero estaba bien, ya que por las tardes, el sol realzaba sus tonos y la ciudad parecía tener luz propia. El diseño de los edificios iba más hacia el uso de hormigón, pegando a lo estilo colonial post-moderno, así que podías hallar un sinfín de edificaciones que, aunque similares por fuera, por dentro podían ser totalmente diferentes, en especial el pequeño puerto de la ciudad, ya que para llegar hasta aquí, es necesario cruzar el río con el homónimo de la ciudad, ya sea usando surf o una lancha.

Por cierto, mi método para salir no es ni uno ni otro, y como mencioné, iré en avión y sin pagar. Hatsu lo desconoce y quizá me regañe un poco, pero al final es nuestra única opción si queremos llegar a Serlock antes de que caiga la noche.

Entre tanto chocar con las personas, pedir disculpas y evitar a otras más, divisé al fin el enorme cartel que ponía "Aeropuerto Regional del Norte" en la entrada de mi destino y una valla metálica. El lugar estaba un tanto apartado de la ciudad, pero suficientemente cerca de la misma para llegar a pie, al menos desde mi casa, que se ubicaba al norte de la urbe.

- ¡Oye! ¡Oye, espera! - pidió mi pokémon, tironeando de mi mano hasta que logró frenarme. Me giré hacia ella, y respiré agitadamente gracias a lo repentino de la carrera, aunque ella no se veía fatigada en lo absoluto. Debí calentar antes. Me miró con confusión - ¿Tienes suficiente para comprar dos boletos?

- ¡Ahh! ¡Tshhhhh! - hice un ademán con mi dedo y mi boca para que bajara la voz, nervioso y esperando que nadie hubiese oído - … No es así, no me alcanza ni para el mío, y por eso…

- Ah, no, claro que no Kai - se cruzó de brazos, casi gritando. Me encogí de hombros en cuanto vi que las personas y algunas pokémon nos voltearon a ver.

- ¡Por favor! -susurré - Sólo esta vez, seremos cuidadosos, ¿ok? Nada más que un pequeño viaje de polizones y nada más, no se repetirá - traté de disuadirla, pero no estaba seguro de que funcionaría, y a juzgar por su cara de enojo, así era. O eso creí.

- Sólo esta ocasión - al instante, ella tomó mi mano esta ocasión y corrió arrastrándome con ella, mientras continuaba explicándome para sacarme de mi sorpresa - ¡Sé que es importante para ti, así que está bien!

Tardé algunos momentos para salir del shock. Realmente era raro, muy raro, que ella me apoyara con uno de mis planes que tenían que ver con arriesgar nuestra integridad y seguridad física o moral. Puede ser que por el momento esté abusando de su confianza, pero a final de cuentas es decisión suya, pero sobretodo me encargaría de pedirle disculpas de una manera más acorde. No quiero tener que repetir uno de sus regaños, o la escena de antes en mi habitación.

Me di mi pequeño tiempo -aunque fuesen fracciones de segundo- entre jadeos de cansancio para echar una última mirada a las calles, el alumbrado solar y los detalles de cada edificio y vivienda, vaya que hasta de algunas personas y conocidos. Si todo iba sobre ruedas, volvería a Xen en mucho tiempo para retar el último gimnasio. Bueno, era eso o lo que acordé con Hatsu, pero de cualquier modo sería la primera vez en salir del lugar donde crecí, al menos desde lo de Amaranth -y eso por mi cuenta-, así que era lógico que mi corazón se me apachurrara un poquito.

- ¿Entramos por la puerta principal? - interrumpió mi nostálgico rememorar, disminuyendo un poco su carrera cosa que agradecí.

- No… - mi respuesta pareció más a algo como escupir con mi último aliento - Tenemos que rodear y subir al avión de mamá, colarnos en el portaequipaje y escondernos bien hasta que estemos en pleno vuelo - y de nuevo, otro de esos respiros violentos. Usé la mayor parte del poco aire que recogí para poder explicarle.

- Entonces sujétate - me advirtió y acto seguido, dejé de sentir los pies en el suelo.

El día había estado lleno de sorpresas, y creo que ahora venían los sustos, pues ahora mi compañera se había valido de su habilidad natural como especie pokémon. Su sudadera se llenó de aire casi mágicamente e ignorando cualquier ley de la física, comenzó a elevarse y por ende, yo con ella. Me sujeté más fuerte de su mano cuando ya cogíamos más altura, casi pude sentir un sudor frío en mi espalda, pero afortunadamente el pequeño viaje fue tan sólo el cruzar la valla metálica y descender al suelo con la misma suavidad con la que nos elevamos.

Sinceramente nunca había hecho algo así, es decir, un delito con consecuencias severas. Menos mal las afueras de la valla son rodeadas por una serie de árboles frondosos a modo de adorno. Admito que no era la mejor infiltración que cualquiera pudiese haber creado, pero estábamos ya muy cortos de tiempo.

Teniendo en cuenta que el campo del lugar no es tan grande como otros, deduje que aquél avión a la derecha, aproximadamente a doscientos metros de nosotros era el que buscábamos, más que nada por el nombre de la aerolínea impresa en uno de los costados, "Aerolínea Hoenn", y todavía más porque tenía motores encendidos, y al parecer estaba ya por arrancar en despegue.

- ¡Hatsu, corre! - ordené a todo pulmón, lamentándome en el fondo de ello. Mi cuerpo no daba ya más de sí, pero de todas formas eché a andar. Sin embargo, fui detenido por Hatsu quien sujetó mi sudadera con fuerza, impidiéndome avanzar.

- ¡No llegaremos a tiempo! - refutó, con algo de preocupación en su rostro. Casi sentí cómo su pequeña chispa de emoción que yo había causado, se apagaba poco a poco.

Coloqué mi mano en su hombro derecho y la miré con decisión.

- Sí podemos. ¿Quieres alguna motivación?

- Eh… - lo pensó un poco mirándome atenta, pero antes de que pudiese responder algo, le hice que mirara en dirección a uno de los tantos andenes, de los cuales salían algunos guardias de aeropuerto acompañados de algunas Granbull y dirigiéndose a nosotros, no con buenas intenciones, me temí. Pero lejos de que eso pudiese representar un verdadero problema, sí nos quitaría mucho tiempo, y yo casi pude escuchar al piloto de ese avión decir a sus pasajeros: "nos vamos".

Recé por que no fuera así.

- ¿Ves? Ahora sí, a correr, ¿o no? - repetí ansioso, con una mueca de prisa.

- Muy bien - su rostro se ensombreció un poco al responder - Pero estoy algo cansada de esto, no me gusta jugar al gato y al ratón.

No opiné nada al respecto, habría sido un gastar más tiempo y tras dejar a tanto guardia y oficial de control interno atrás en gritos de "vuelvan aquí", "ya verán" y "quédense donde están", de un momento a otro ya cruzábamos la pista y llegábamos al montacargas. Está de más decir que al pasar junto y por fuera de las distintas salas de espera, y cargar con las miradas de asombro de todos allí, no era muy lindo que se diga.

- Que despegue de una vez - escuché decir a una de los pokémon guardaequipaje por una especie de radio, quien estaba ubicada debajo de la plataforma que subía maletas, cajas y demás al almacén del avión, que por cierto estaba en la parte trasera.

- ¡Hatsu, Tornado! - indiqué realmente sin mirar de qué pokémon se trataba, a lo que mi Drifloon pareció girar algún par de veces sobre sí misma y dejar salir disparando una ráfaga de viento que hizo volar por los aires a la rival, que estaba con la intención de detenernos.

Brincamos a la plataforma a tiempo, pulsé uno de los botones en el panel de control y el pequeño artefacto metálico comenzó a subir lentamente, pero suficientemente rápido como para poder ver a los oficiales detenerse antes de llegar a nosotros y admitir la derrota. Alcancé a sacarles la lengua de modo ofensivo. Una vez en el oscuro almacén, me tiré en el suelo junto a mí y respire agitadamente, recuperando todo lo perdido, fatigado hasta la última gota de sudor. Cuando el avión comenzó a moverse, supe que ya podía tranquilizarme un poco y descansar en serio.

No me había fijado de lo frío que era el lugar, pero para mí y mi pokémon que estábamos básicamente transpirando y acalorados como nunca en buen tiempo, era una sensación poco más que agradable. Una vez que mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, observé que mi pequeña no se había movido de su lugar, pero sí había adoptado una posición que recordaba a un niño regañado. Probablemente estaría pensando en cada cosa que hicimos, y que seríamos buscados por la ley o algo peor.

- Tranquila - mencioné amablemente, acariciando su mejilla. Ella se limitó a mirarme sin responder, sin embargo no supe descifrar su expresión - Seguramente el avión llevaba retraso, así que ha avanzado. Probablemente piensen que vamos a Hoenn, y habrán dado un aviso en la terminal aérea de aquella región, pero nosotros bajamos en Serlock.

- No es eso - suspiró con pesadez - Creo que me habría gustado decir adiós a Xen.

- Volveremos - sonreí, y ella también, pero pronto todo signo de felicidad fue sustituido por otro no muy reconfortante. Espantoso.

El avión había comenzado a elevarse, y la sensación de vértigo se apoderó de mí. Primero sentí que tiraban de mi estómago hacia abajo y luego un mareo incontrolable, seguido de una sentir anémico de mi cuerpo que, combinado con la fatiga, hizo que me desplomara junto a Hatsu. Y la verdad ella tampoco se veía bien. Puede que sea una pokémon con un tipo secundario Volador, pero es diferente el poder ser llevado por el viento gracias a tus propios medios que por algo más, en especial si lo comparamos como una lata de sardinas gigante. Como pude, me deslicé hacia una de las paredes del compartimiento de carga y me quedé recargado ahí. No fue sino hasta unos segundos después que el medio de transporte permaneció estable, a lo que deduje ya estábamos en vuelo.

- ¿Estás… bien? - me preguntó, después de haber medio superado su lapsus - Eso ha sido… horrible…

- Estoy más o menos - respondí famélico - No quiero viajar en avión de nuevo, no contemplé esto.

- ¿Qué hay de mí? - gateó hacia mí con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, cosa que me encantaba cuando lo hacía - ¿No volarás conmigo?

- Dije avión, contigo ya es otro asunto, pero en todo caso - recordé hasta hace unos minutos cuando me tomó por sorpresa para sobrevolar la valla - Avísame si vas a hacerlo, ¿sí?

- Prometido - me guiñó un ojo y se acomodó con la cabeza en mi regazo, disfrutando de la comodidad que le brindaba.

No tuve idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, en relativo silencio -de no haber sido por el crujir de la madera de algunas cajas del sitio-, acariciando su frente mirando por uno de los conductos de iluminación el cielo azul, y sonreír irónicamente por el hecho de que mi madre estaría en algún otro lado del avión sin saber que yo estaba aquí, escondido. O tal vez sí sabía, pues vaya que armamos un escándalo… aunque ahora que caía en cuenta…

- ¿Por qué estabas así en cuanto nos vimos fuera de todo peligro? - siendo directo, sin suavizar palabras… debí haber pensado una mejor manera de decirlo.

- No pensaba en nada… vino a mi mente lo de mediodía, solamente eso.

- Ya, ¿fue por todo esto que acabamos de pasar? Lo siento - suspiré, debatiéndome si continuar la conversación o no.

- No, nada de eso, me malentendiste, tonto - respondió fingiendo enojarse, y dándome un toque juguetón en mi frente con su dedo índice - Es otra cosa, sólo quiero que no te pase nada…

Por fin entendí.

- Estás conmigo y haremos más amigas todavía, así que podemos pensar que al menos mi seguridad está garantizada. Más bien yo debería preocuparme por ti.

- ¿Ah sí? - se sonrojó y luego sonrió de manera arrogante, persuadiendo mi comentario y su nerviosismo a la vez - Yo estaré perfectamente.

Las siguientes tres horas se trataron de risas, pláticas sin sentido acerca de lo que podríamos encontrarnos y explicaciones acerca del cálculo del tiempo que hice para adivinar el momento exacto en el que deberíamos dejar el avión. Hatsu me preguntó el cómo lo haríamos, a lo que le mostré con la mano una palanca roja a un lado de la compuerta por la que habíamos subido y que, en cuanto fuese hora, la accionaría para volver a bajar, y entonces con ayuda de su sudadera-globo caeríamos lentamente, y con suerte, más cerca de Serlock de lo que había planeado, todo en alrededor de media hora más.

Una vez que cesaron mis pensamientos analíticos, observé que cerca del punto invisible hacia donde estuve dirigiendo la mirada todo el rato había un logotipo bastante extraño estampado en una caja, la cual me pareció aún más rara, pues estaba al centro de la estancia y ningún otro equipaje, objeto o similar se hallaba a su alrededor. Era como si hubieran alejado todo de ella a propósito. Ahora que recordaba, tuve el fugaz memento de haber visto ese logotipo en la ciudad, pero siendo sincero, no tenía idea de cuándo, dónde ni por qué y supongo se debía a la indiferencia de aquella vez.

- ¿Has visto eso en algún lado? - señalé con un dedo, un tanto cauto. No podía dejar de mirar tal marca, jamás la había visto en algún libro, revista, o mercancía, y eso me ponía inquieto. En especial con tanto rumor por ahí.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella, pero en cuanto miró en dirección hacia donde señalaba, se volvió a sentar sin perder de vista el mismo objeto. Lo estudió cuanto pudo con la mirada, y tras terminar su análisis, volteó a verme - No, no lo he visto nunca, será algo extranjero de alguna empresa privada, ¿no crees?

- Quizá tengas razón… Bueno, no será tan importante.

- Si fuera así, me gustaría saber qué hace sobre una trampilla - añadió ella con desdén.

No lo había notado, y justo como dijo, la caja metálica estaba sobre una trampilla curiosamente a la medida. Asumí que para evitar el traslado hacia la plataforma por la que subimos, simplemente la dejarían caer en tierra y caería sobre algo acolchonado, o tal vez algún medio de transporte. O ambas cosas. Y con todo, era sospechoso. Pero vamos, ¿qué sé yo de lo que sea que se transporte de una región a otra?

- Realmente interesante - musité, poniéndome de pie y yendo hacia la caja. Hatsu hizo lo mismo, pero a diferencia mía, se quedó un paso atrás del resquicio entre la trampilla y el suelo del avión, como repensando algo indescifrable para mí - Me pregunto qué lleva dentro…

- Ten cuidado, por favor - solicitó, sus ojos irradiaban angustia, y su tono de voz algo semejante a una orden con preocupación - ¿Sí?

- No te preocupes - respondí a la vez - No pasará na…

Pues sí que me equivoqué, y si fue casualidad, karma o a propósito, justo cuando decía mi frase típica de "no pasará nada" y daba dos pequeños golpes con los nudillos en el marco superior, hubo un sonido semejante a la despresurización de una tubería de gas, ese "psss" tan fastidioso, y después… la trampilla tanto debajo de la caja como de mí, se abrió. No hubo tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera reaccionar, sino hasta que sentí los pies en el aire nuevamente y mi cuerpo perdía toda compostura. Claro, también la sensación de vértigo repentino taladró mi cerebro y mi estómago, y casi en cámara lenta pude ver recuadro por recuadro mi caída por el avión, con los ojos fijos en Hatsu, quien en menos de un segundo su cara de preocupación cambió por una de terror. Y el segundo después, ella saltando por el enorme espacio para posteriormente enderezar su cuerpo en picada y ganar cierta aceleración en su propio descenso.

- ¡Idiota! - fue lo primero que escuché nada más me tomase de un brazo y se pegara a mí en un abrazo, que de no haber sido que caíamos -y rápido- habría sido más que reconfortante en lugar del hormigueo desagradable que recorría mi espalda, a la vez que observaba el avión alejarse.

- Eh, Hatsu - interrumpí el drama, con un perfectamente actuado tono de sarcasmo - Me gustaría corresponder y todo pero, nos vamos a dar duro contra el suelo.

- Ya, lo siento - refunfuñó. Ambos miramos hacia abajo y aunque no pareció que estuviésemos cerca de la tierra, la verdad es que sí que íbamos en un veloz pique hacia ella, y bueno, qué decir del viento que casi desfiguraba nuestras mejillas - Sujétate.

Hatsu no perdió ni una céntima; rápidamente se separó un poco de mí y se deshizo de su sudadera y al igual que la ocasión pasada, ésta se llenó de aire y tan pronto estuvo a tope, hubo un sonido de aleteo -que en realidad fue la expansión frenética de la sudadera- y la caída de mi compañera fue increíblemente interrumpida por una desaceleración brusca, que la hizo caer ahora mucho más lento que antes, casi como una pluma. Y yo habría seguido cayendo hacia una muerte segura de no ser porque apenas y pude tomar sus tobillos con ambas manos.

Eso añadió un poco de peso, pero no lo suficiente. Así como íbamos, probablemente aterrizaríamos en el pasto o algún árbol. Y digo alguna de esas opciones porque Serlock no podía ser, sino uno de los bosques a sus alrededores.

El pelo en mis ojos revoloteaba, fastidiándome un poco, pero ya cuando indagué por todos lados en nuestro lento declive, fijé que mirábamos hacia el sur y por ende, al noroeste sobresalían algunas edificaciones. Ese era nuestro destino. Quizá no salió como esperábamos, pero acabamos realmente cerca. Y por el mapa más que estudiado, supuse que la aldea del laboratorio estaba en dirección inversa, es decir, al noreste del punto donde estábamos ahora.

- Te… ¿te lastimaste? - preguntó ella tímidamente, escuchando difícilmente por el aire en mis oídos.

- ¡No! ¡Estoy bien! - contesté alzando la mirada, pero apenas subí mi rostro, Hatsu se zarandeó un poco fuerte, casi haciendo que me soltara. Debo tener más cuidado, y es que por debajo de esa prenda violeta tan grande, olvidé mencionar que usa una mini-falda roja estilo bailarina, esponjada y con encajes por doquier.

- ¡No mires! - no podía verla por obvias razones y por las cuales mantuve la vista al frente, apenado, e imaginé que ella igual.

- Sí, sí, discúlpame… pero no sabía que usaras negro - reí para mis adentros con ese comentario que era para mí mismo en realidad, y realmente la pena era porque sí había logrado ver un… poco.

Y pues, el día terminaba de ese modo. Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente desde la salida de casa, y con ello una bonita puesta de sol nos bañaba a mí y mi pokémon por el costado derecho. No es lo más normal admirar el crepúsculo de la forma que hacíamos ahora, pero definitivamente el momento quedaría en ambos para siempre como un primer día de viaje lleno de emociones y con esta recompensa con la que alguna divinidad nos deleitaba, preludio a todo lo que vendría.


	19. Drake Chapter 4

Seguíamos caminando bajo la guía de Remi, aquella Poliwhirl que habíamos salvado hace unas cuantas horas, mientras el grupo trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, aún sabiendo de la inminente llegada de aquella Houndoom sobrenivelada que nos podría carbonizar sin problema alguno, y que el silencio del bosque irónicamente impedía lograr tal objetivo. En un giro inesperado de eventos, Meiling le pidió a Troy que la cargara de caballito, y el entrenador accedió; la diferencia de tamaño hacía posible que ella pudiera colocar sus piernas sobre los hombros del pelirrosa. Lo que me sorprendió no fue que aceptara, sino que la Mienfoo mantuvo una expresión seria todo el rato mientras era cargada. No sé si me reía por lo gracioso de verla haciendo algo tan infantil con esa cara seria o porque Troy parecía ser mandoneado por su propio Pokémon, pero era tragicómico en todo caso.

No hizo falta mucha espera hasta que Remi finalmente lograra encontrar el camino correcto, y no lo sabía por conocer mucho el área, sino por su reacción inmediata de ir corriendo entre un par de arbustos, en lo que pude notarla llorando de la emoción, lo cual era comprensible, pues la pobre ya había pasado por varias cosas.

Al adentrarme en aquellos arbustos junto a los demás, pude ver un lago bastante grande y profundo en frente de nosotros; el lago en cuestión formaba un claro, pero lo que había alrededor de éste eran capas robustas de árboles, arbustos y hasta rosales llenos de espinas. Definitivamente habíamos escogido el mejor camino, pues las colinas y rosales anteriormente mencionados hacían inviable entrar desde otras direcciones. Me había quedado parado ahí mientras miraba el reflejo del agua en el cielo, y la cordillera que existe desde Pueblo Hoppip hasta Iberis, asegurándome que el punto cardinal que estaba mirando era el Oeste, lo cual no era información realmente útil cuando yo ya sabía el camino por ser natal del pueblo, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse, además de que la vista era muy bonita. Poco tiempo después, Remi gritó mi nombre para que me acercara más al lago, y podía ver un par de siluetas más altas que la Poliwhirl, y mientras más me acercaba, más siluetas veía salir del lago, lo cual era bastante extraño e incluso tétrico, hasta cierto punto.

Remi se comunicaba con las siluetas, y con sólo acercarse al agua un poco más, ya parecía una silueta al igual que ellos, lo que me indicaba que el lago creaba alguna clase de espejismo cuando reflejaba la luz del sol a ésta hora. Ellos parecían hacerme señas para que me acercara, y eso hice. Evidentemente, conforme me acercaba, pude ver que las siluetas que hablaban con Remi eran una Politoed de facciones increíblemente finas que contrastaba con el Poliwrath alto, musculoso y con un frondoso bigote; poseyendo una apariencia en general muy tosca e intimidante... era muy fácil asumir que se trataba de sus padres.

Una vez pude acercarme lo suficiente, la peliazul me apuntó con su dedo índice mientras le decía algo a sus padres, en lo que el Poliwrath entabló una conversación conmigo, con una voz tan grave como esperaba.

—Entonces tú eres Drake, ¿no es así?

—Correcto. Me imagino que Remi le contó lo que pasó con las Ariados y todo eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mi hija me contó sobre cómo salvaste su vida y pudieron devolverla acá a salvo, pero... sabes que ella quiere ir de viaje contigo y existen problemas con eso. No sé si me entiendes —dijo mientras se ponía algo tenso y tanto sus ojos como las venas de sus brazos parecían hacerse más grandes. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus músculos se marcaban más y parecía hundirme en su sombra.

—Entiendo, pero tampoco puedo negar la utilidad de otro tipo Agua en el equipo, además de que mis compañeras le tomaron algo de aprecio a la chica... umm... no lo sé —dije sin poder terminar mi oración, bajo la presión que el Poliwrath ejercía sobre mí.

—Jajaja, deja que la niña viva su juventud, ¡Será como su príncipe azul que la lleve a recorrer el mundo! —dijo la Politoed tambaleándose un poco mientras se acercaba al padre de Remi.

—Cariño, eso no funciona así.

—Bueno, es un príncipe verde en vez de azul, pero eso se puede arreglar, jajajaja.

—No es eso, es que estoy agradecido de que haya salvado a nuestra hija y que ella quiera ir con él, pero dentro de lo que nos concierne, es un completo extraño para nosotros.

—LO DICES PORQUE YA NO ME MIRAS CUANDO LO HACEMOS, ¿¡VERDAD!? —exclamó la señora en un repentino cambio de actitud.

—¿Hacer qué, mamá? —preguntó la Poliwhirl.

La Politoed se abalanzó violentamente contra el Poliwrath mientras este último trataba de calmarla y con la inocente Remi aún preguntándose lo que ocurría. Aparte de todo, Troy se estaba desesperando, me empezaba a mirar raro y se ponía inquieto para apresurarme. La situación se puso incómoda muy rápido.

—Um... si van a hacer eso aquí, es mejor que me lleve a Remi.

—No le presten atención, es que bebió demasiado zumo de bayas —dijo el Poliwrath suspirando mientras fijaba la palma de su mano en su cara.

—¿Desde cuándo el zumo de bayas puede emborrachar?; en fin... Remi no puede ir porque... um... —detuve mi oración en lo que Troy me mostró su nivel por medio de la Pokédex—. ¿¡Es nivel 10!?

—Ah, claro... si es demasiado débil para salir en un viaje tan peligroso —dijo el hombre, ahora bastante más calmado y usando su mano para apoyar su barbilla, en clara señal de que había encontrado una razón válida.

—Vale, vale, que no se hable más del asunto... aunque sí tengo que preguntar por qué Remi es una Poliwhirl siendo de tan bajo nivel. Si la memoria no me falla, debería alcanzar el nivel 25 para evolucionar a ese punto.

—Debe ser porque el agua de este lago proviene de la cordillera —dijo Troy, aún con Meiling sobre sus hombros.

—Tienes razón, la cordillera se ve mucho más cerca desde aquí en comparación al resto del bosque. Supongo que el agua de ahí debe ser bastante rica en minerales y le permitió nutrirse lo suficiente para lograrlo —respondí.

—Y se ha alimentado muy bien ¿no es así? —dijo Neith, riendo gentilmente mientras usaba su dedo índice para picar una sección del abdomen de Remi, la cual se hundía, denotando el hecho de que estaba ligeramente rellenita.

Era evidente que el comentario de Neith no estaba mal intencionado ni nada, incluso lo hubiera podido decir a manera de simpatizar... si fuera algo más diestra con sus palabras, claro. Remi se veía incómoda y sumamente acomplejada con su cuerpo. Al poco rato estaba ya muy sonrojada y al punto de casi llorar, en lo que corrió hasta el lago para saltar y sumergirse en este.

—¡E-espera, Remi! ¡Disculpa, no fue mi intención! —gritó mi Joltik, muy alarmada.

—¿Ves? Si le hubiéramos mostrado cómo se hacen las lecciones especiales, nuestra hija no tendría ese problema —dijo la Politoed, ya recobrando un poco la... "consciencia", mientras que seguía diciendo cosas raras y tambaleándose, al menos podía estar unos cinco segundos sin tener que apoyarse en algo.

—En fin, necesitamos que nos ayuden contra una Houndoom que se dirige hacia acá, porque es demasiado fuerte para que podamos enfrentarla por nosotros mismos —admití algo apenado.

—¿Houndoom? ¿Qué clase de Pokémon es ese? —preguntó el Poliwhirl, y de manera muy justificada, pues esa especie no era nativa de estos lugares.

—Es una especie de tipo Fuego y Siniestro. Ésta en específico tiene cabello negro liso y largo, una cola con forma de vector y ropa negra muy ligera —respondí.

—También tiene ojos rojos, dos cuernos y un collar con adorno de calavera en el medio —agregó Adelaine, quien parecía haber prestado mucha más atención que yo a su apariencia.

—¿Eso es todo? Bueno, por mí no hay problema. Apagar a un tipo Fuego es muy fácil para nosotros, joven —respondió en un tono bastante animado, y hasta cierto punto sorprendido por lo simple de la solicitud.

—Pero me temo que podría ser demasiado fuerte para ustedes aún con la desventaja de tipo, por lo que necesitamos tenderle una emboscada y que todos los Pokémon del lago la puedan bombardear con ataques de agua simultáneamente, así también evitamos que alguien salga herido. El problema es que necesitamos usar a Troy de carnada, para que pueda entrar a ésta zona cercana al lago mientras ustedes permanecen ocultos bajo el agua, esperando para atacar —dije mientras hacía señas con las manos para indicar en qué punto se iba a colocar Troy para ser la carnada y dónde esperaba que la Houndoom se fuera a acercar, respectivamente.

—Drake, no podemos permitir que pongas en riesgo la vida de Troy —respondió Reisen, con tono de reproche.

—Oye, si tampoco planeaba dejarlo así como así; subestimar la inteligencia del oponente es un error grave. Si detecta que hay demasiadas personas aquí, simplemente esperará a que Troy salga de la zona del lago para atacarlo, o nos atacará desde un punto ciego si detecta a los Pokémon en el lago tan juntos y convenientemente alineados. Necesitamos que Troy esté solo y que un Pokémon pueda usar Señuelo, Polvo Ira o golpear a la Houndoom con Sorpresa. Lo ideal sería utilizar la última opción.

—Entonces yo puedo esperar a que se aproxime y golpearla con Sorpresa para aturdirla y dejar que los demás ataquen —sugirió Meiling.

— Es una opción, pero como has estado mucho tiempo con Troy, la Houndoom tiene mucha más facilidad para haberse familiarizado con tu aroma y tal vez detectarte incluso antes de que esté en el rango de tu ataque, aún si estás oculta. Si permitimos esa clase de fallos, podría costarle la vida a Troy en caso de que ataque inmediatamente después de verlo. Lo ideal sería utilizar a otro Pokémon que pueda utilizar Sorpresa, para ser más difícil de detectar... —había interrumpido la redacción de mi plan, ya falto de ideas para optimizarlo, y que al ritmo actual seguía poseyendo un margen de error muy grande. Es un verdadero asco cuando el único que arruina y encuentra fallas a tus planes eres tú mismo; mientras más quiero perfeccionarlos, más defectos les encuentro.

El resto se quedaba en silencio, muy probablemente pensando en una solución, mientras la incomodidad se hacía presente en todos nosotros. A veces tiendo a caminar rápido sin dirección en específico cuando estoy desesperado, y eso mismo estaba haciendo, en lo que me pasé más cerca del lago, observando que ya el agua estaba reflejando menos luz que antes, y no pude notar nada relevante fuera de un par de sombras sumergidas y poco más, al ser agua dulce, se podía ver con gran transparencia lo que había dentro del lago si me acercaba lo suficiente; se veía sorprendentemente limpia y carente de cosas flotando en ella, a diferencia de los waffles acuáticos en todos los otros lagos... hasta un punto un tanto sospechoso.

Fue ahí donde di un salto de sorpresa; la idea había llegado a mí cual balde de agua fría.

—¡Necesitamos un Lotad o Lombre! Aprovechamos que estamos cerca de agua dulce para pedirle ayuda con el plan, además de que aprenden Sorpresa muy temprano, y al ser tipo Planta, nadie sospecharía que estuviera rondando por los arbustos —enuncié, ahora triunfante.

—Entonces tengo justo lo que necesitas —dijo el Poliwrath con entusiasmo, luego procediendo a dar un fuerte silbido.

De repente, una de las figuras sumergidas; una Lombre, había salido del agua con cierta timidez, seguido de el Poliwrath dándole una serie de instrucciones junto con la descripción de nuestro objetivo. Todo resultó ser justo como lo sospechaba; la ausencia de nenúfares en éste lugar era producto de las Lotad y Lombre ocultándose bajo el agua para mantener el perfil bajo del lago, o sólo estaban asustadas por nuestra presencia. Irónicamente, era más probable que terminara ignorando los nenúfares si estuvieran ahí que si no lo estuvieran, y no habría llegado a sospechar en primer lugar.

—Bueno, ya tenemos a la Lombre. ¿Estás listo, Troy? —pregunté con los ánimos altos.

La mirada del pelirrosa denotaba mucha incertidumbre, y no era para menos, sabiendo al riesgo en que estaba expuesto, y pasaba bastante tiempo intercambiando miradas con sus dos compañeras, que no parecían muy felices al respecto. Era algo evidente que Troy quería responderme sobre su decisión, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían.

—Igual, creo que nos estamos apresurando un poco. Primero tenemos que saber si la Lombre sabe usar Sorpresa, y de ahí mandarla a los arbustos cercanos a la entrada del lago... aunque no tengo idea de dónde está ahora —admití algo confuso.

Troy y sus compañeras se quedaron en completo silencio mientras me miraban fijamente como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, para luego apuntarme con su dedo índice.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un rápido palmetazo en mis mejillas, que se sentían como los golpes de dos pequeños matamoscas atacándome desde arriba, a lo que sólo pude reaccionar retrocediendo; perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndome de espalda hacia el piso.

Era realmente increíble cómo llegó a posarse en mi cabeza apenas aparté mi vista de ella.

—Eso me parece un sí —enunció Troy.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta —respondí molesto, y en tono sarcástico.

—Jejeje... perdón por eso, ahora me voy a los arbustos que mencionaste —dijo la Lombre mientras seguía riendo un poco.

Por mientras, Troy se había acercado a mí, ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme, pero estaba demasiado molesto y rechacé su ayuda. Decidí levantarme apoyándome en mis rodillas, para luego poder sacudirme la suciedad de mi ropa.

—Reisen, Meiling... tienen que esconderse allá atrás, ya no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo. Estoy listo —dijo el pelirrosa, ahora totalmente decidido.

Las dos compañeras de Troy se veían muy opuestas a su orden, y se veían deseosas de expresar su descontento y desobedecerle, con tal de poder protegerlo, pero al final limitándose a hacer lo que dijo, e ir hacia una zona de arbustos bastante más cerca de la cordillera, y ocultarse.

A decir verdad, incluso yo estaba sorprendido de ver su mirada con tanta... determinación, si le pudiera llamar así. Desde que lo conocí, siempre ha sido una persona de espíritu débil; muy callado, socialmente distante, inseguro de sí mismo y altamente ambiguo. Nunca me imaginé a Troy como alguien valiente, o que por lo menos estuviera dispuesto a arriesgarse de esa manera, aunque tampoco fuera la clase de persona que se opusiera a lo que le ordenaran los demás. Ahora, con su historia salvando a la Mienfoo y su disposición actual, es evidente que algo ha cambiado, pero ¿cuál es la razón de éste cambio?

Por el momento, seguir pensando sobre eso sólo seguiría gastando tiempo, y preguntarle a él no me daría nada tangible, por lo que simplemente me dirigí junto con Neith hacia los mismo arbustos donde estaban Reisen y Meiling, mientras que Adelaine decidió sumergirse en el lago para ayudar con el ataque.

Por mientras, todo se resumía a esperar la llegada de la Houndoom, mientras yo me sentía algo cómodo con el escondite, que me daba una buena vista de todo lo que ocurría en los alrededores. Fueron unos 13 minutos de puro silencio, donde absolutamente nada se oía ni movía, con Troy dándole la espalda a la entrada de la zona frontal del lago, mirando la cordillera mientras revisaba lo que parecía ser su Pokédex.

Sin previo aviso, vi cómo se acercaba una figura negra y esbelta con una condensación de anillos negros con bordes púrpura; sin duda un Pulso Umbrío a punto de ser disparado, en lo que fue rápidamente interceptada por una figura verde y pequeña que le había dado un ataque de Sorpresa justo en la cara, dando como resultado que el ataque fuera interrumpido y la Houndoom se cayera de frente, aterrizando con una de sus manos sobre el piso y dando un fuerte gruñido, en lo que el agua del lago se ponía extremadamente turbia y hasta el suelo temblaba. Se trataba de más de 20 Pokémon de agua de diversas especies cargando sus ataques de agua, mientras destacaba la figura de la madre de Remi, de quien emanaba un aura azulada que luego se transformaría en una serie de nubes oscuras que cubrían toda la zona; Llovizna, la cual causaba una lluvia de efecto inmediato al comienzo de una batalla. Sumado a esto, tanto Reisen como Meiling corrieron en dirección a los Pokémon acuáticos para luego usar Refuerzo, en lo que saltaron y procedieron a envolverlos en energía azulada que parecía electricidad, haciendo que los ataques en conjunto con la lluvia estén aún más potenciados.

Todo esto le dio tiempo a Troy para quitarse del camino, en lo que sólo se pudo escuchar la imponente voz del Poliwrath gritando "¡AHORA!" y siendo continuado por un inmenso estruendo que parecía ser audible para todo el bosque; se trataban de diversos ataques de agua simultáneos que podían variar desde chorros medianos de agua comprimida hasta las poderosas Hidrobombas de los padres de Remi, las cuales habían impactado directamente contra el cuerpo de la Houndoom junto a los demás ataques. Contenían tanto poder que al impactar, otros pilares de agua se formaban alrededor de ella cada vez, casi como si el lago se extendiera violentamente contra ella. Una vez que habían cesado tanto los ataques como la lluvia, salí corriendo desde arbustos para ver cómo había quedado la canina después de semejante castigo, y también para hablar con los Pokémon que nos ayudaron.

—¡Eso fue increíble! ¡La preparación valió la pena! —grité emocionado.

—Bueno, ahí está hecho el favor que pediste, chico —dijo el padre de Remi, satisfecho consigo mismo.

—En fin, gracias a todos ustedes por ayudarnos con esto. Realmente lo apreciamos —dije mientras sostenía mi mano al frente con el pulgar en alto.

—Yo también estoy agradecido, tanto con ustedes como con nuestras compañeras —adhirió Troy, mientras acariciaba el cabello de sus dos Pokémon.

—No se preocupen, es lo menos que podríamos hacer después de que salvaran a Remi —respondió el Poliwrath.

—Fue un placer conocerlos, pero tenemos que irnos en un rato —dije, mientras me despedía moviendo la mano.

—Niñas, ¿no quieren zumo de bayas? les hará crecer grandes como yo... jejeje —dijo la Politoed mientras seguía tambaleando y apuntando con su dedo índice al frente, pero a una dirección totalmente contraria a la nuestra. De seguro alucinando con que uno de esos árboles éramos nosotros, lo cual no contribuía mucho a su recomendación.

El Poliwrath junto al resto de Pokémon de agua se estaban despidiendo, mientras Adelaine salió del lago y caminó hacia mí, también mirando en dirección a ellos y despidiéndose, y al igual que Troy, también la recibí felicitándola y acariciando su cabeza. Era raro que no veía a Remi salir del agua aún, pero parece que se enojó bastante con Neith, y parecía que la última de las múltiples figuras que se sumergían de vuelta al lago era la madre de Remi.

—OK, buena suerte a ustedes... ¿ocho? ¿Doce?... jajaja, no sabía que los humanos usaban Doble Equipo —dijo la Politoed antes de caer desmayada en el agua.

—Hasta para despedirse es un numerito, ¿no? —dije tras dejar ir un suspiro —. Por cierto, Troy, ¿crees que haya una razón por la que Remi no haya salido aún?

—¿No que estaba buscando algo para traértelo? probablemente sea un amuleto de matrimonio —respondió con un gesto reflexivo.

—No, Troy. Esto no es Zelda.

Poco tiempo después, Remi salió del lago, ahora más calmada y sosteniendo un objeto que reflejaba un brillo dorado a lo lejos. Se trataba de una Roca del Rey, sólo que a diferencia del resto, ésta estaba muy bien pulida, tanto en los bordes como en las superficies, dándole la verdadera apariencia de una corona de coral dorado. Hubiera sido genial ponérmela en la cabeza, pero su tamaño apenas correspondía al de las pequeñas manos de la Poliwhirl, por lo que no me era posible.

Mientras Remi se acercaba, Neith se había aproximado a ella para pedirle disculpas, pero la peliazul se veía molesta con ella y simplemente la rebasó sin responderle; más que sólo estar molesta, parecía una mezcla de eso junto con estar demasiado avergonzada para dirigirle la palabra. En seguida se puso en frente de mí y me entregó la roca extendiendo sus brazos y haciendo muecas para intentar inmutar palabras, con evidente dificultad para expresarse, a pesar de que parecía que tenía un discurso ya planeado, como ese chino en Kung Pow que parecía narrar la historia de su vida para sólo decir "No lo sé".

La espera me dio la iniciativa para tomar el objeto de manera algo cuidadosa para no dañarla, como si fuera digna de un museo o galería de arte, lo cual no era ninguna clase de exageración. Con cada detalle que encontraba, mis ojos se iban abriendo del asombro; el gran vistazo que le di al resto de las partes de la Roca del Rey mostraba que tenía grabado algo que parecían formas extrañas de algas oscuras, que en conjunto formaban líneas que eran suficientemente organizadas para hacer alusión a algún objeto, ser vivo u otra cosa, pero que se veía suficientemente abstracto para no saber exactamente qué formaban. Podría tratarse de un árbol terrestre hecho con algas, ser una persona con ropa holgada de diversos patrones y flecos, como vestían los nobles en la antigüedad; ser un día muy lluvioso, como fue cuando Kyogre expandió los océanos, o tal vez todas las anteriores, o incluso ninguna de las mencionadas y que posea un significado más profundo, o sólo sean una formación de algas o corrientes de viento. En todo caso, las líneas estaban muy bien hechas; tan delgadas que parecían ser obra de pinceles sobre papel, suficientemente profundas para llegar a ser visibles y hacer que los huecos sean deslumbrados por el resto de la superficie lisa para crear efectos de profundidad, y suficientemente superficial como para que la roca no se sintiera frágil en lo absoluto, eliminando cualquier necesidad que tenía de sostenerla con cuidado por miedo a romperla.

—Esto es... sencillamente hermoso, ¡Muchas gracias! —grité emocionado.

—M-me alegra que te gustara... l-la había pulido en mi tiempo libre —contestó, devolviéndome la sonrisa, mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su espalda. Si lo que sabía sobre lenguaje corporal era correcto, lo hizo para eludir los nervios y poder mantenerse concentrada mientras hablaba.

—Aunque me siento algo mal tomándola, ¿no la vas a necesitar para evolucionar? —pregunté, algo incómodo por recibir semejante objeto—. Además, parece tener un valor especial para ti.

—Mi vida es más valiosa que un pedazo de coral, e igual puedo encontrar otra cuando la necesite —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación.

—Entiendo... de igual manera, quería preguntarte acerca de lo que está grabado aquí, ¿qué significa? —pregunté mientras apuntaba a las figuras con mi dedo índice.

—Los había hecho después de un sueño que tuve, pero realmente se me olvidó de qué se trataba... lo siento —respondió en voz baja.

—Está bien, dudo que el arte necesite explicación de todos modos... en fin, es hora de que partamos caminos, Remi. Pórtate bien, ¿vale? —dije mientras me hincaba a su altura y ponía mi mano sobre su hombro, un tanto incómodo por el tacto húmedo y ligeramente jabonoso de estos, al igual que tener que cambiar el ambiente tan repentinamente.

—P-pero... está bien, supongo —dijo, bastante decepcionada y dejando ir un suspiro, en lo que se volteó en camino hacia el lago y rebasando a Neith nuevamente, a pesar de cubrir el camino y dar su mejor esfuerzo de que eso no pasara, estirando los brazos para cortarle el paso y que lograra entablar una conversación con ella, para finalmente llegar a dicho cuerpo cristalino y saltar dentro de este.

—Algunas despedidas son tristes, ¿no es así? —dijo Adelaine, mientras yo me levantaba.

—Sí, en especial siendo una potencial compañera. Se veía como una buena niña y todo —respondí, cruzado de brazos.

Neith estaba ocupada mirando fijamente al piso mientras tenía una expresión casi tan decepcionada como la que tenía Remi hace un rato, e iba a llamarla para que se reincorporara, pero sentía una serie de toques en el hombro que me interrumpieron. Al voltearme, vi que se trataba de Troy, y juzgando por lo adelantadas en el camino hacia los arbustos que estaban sus compañeras, era evidente que ya se querían ir.

—¿Entonces ya te vas? ¿Qué vas a hacer con la Houndoom que te seguía? —pregunté, con mucha curiosidad al respecto.

—La verdad no lo había pensado mucho, supongo que sólo dejarla aquí —respondió de manera despistada, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo.

—Podrías tirarla al lago y se hundiría como un ladrillo —sugirió Neith con una sonrisa en el rostro, apenas llegó hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

—No creo que tengamos que ser así de... drásticos —dijo Troy, tan desconcertado como yo de escuchar a mi rubia compañera hablar así sea, les agradezco nuevamente, pero tengo que apresurarme —concluyó, mientras daba una señal de despedida con una de sus manos y se volteaba lentamente.

—Adiós. No olvides que aún me debes un buen tramo de información y una batalla, ¡Así que hazte fuerte! —respondí, mientras me despedía.

—Eh... haré lo que pueda —dijo el pelirrosa antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos lejanos.

Una vez Troy se había ido, me acerqué al mojado e inerte cuerpo de la Houndoom que yacía desmayada en el piso, o más bien charco, el cual sorprendentemente seguía turbio aún después de todo este tiempo, con los pilares de agua que brotaron del impacto reducidos a unos chorros de agua comprimida que cada cierto tiempo se hacían más o menos grandes de lo usual, entre otros altibajos de su formación. Una de las primeras cosas de las que pude darme cuenta al verla fue que tenía un montón de moretones en todo el cuerpo, que variaban entre tonos de negro, morado, azul, rojo y hasta amarillo. Muchos de estos parecían tener sangre, la cual se mezclaba con el charco que había abajo. Lo más sorprendente es que seguía viva, cuando cualquier Pokémon tipo Fuego estaría en riesgo vital al ser expuesto a tal cantidad de ataques de agua, ya que incluso en las batallas Pokémon, la muerte es algo extremadamente improbable a menos que sea completamente intencional; hasta un Charizard puede medir su fuerza lo suficiente para no matar a una Paras a punta de Llamaradas, para eso ya debería atacarla aún desmayada. Era una clara señal de un Pokémon bien entrenado y que ha llegado al nivel 100, pero aún con todo ese poder, al ver que sus cuernos estaban muy trizados, había una gran posibilidad de que no pudiera pelear en varios días. Mis compañeras estaban revisándola junto a mí, y no parecían comprender del todo mi interés en analizarla.

—No estás pensando en hacerle cosas guarras a ella ¿cierto? —preguntó Adelaine, frunciendo el seño.

—Drake... eres malo... s-sólo porque las tiene más grandes —enunció Neith, mientras su respiración se empezaba a cortar y sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

Podría decir que estar tanto tiempo con ellas me haría capaz de manejar cualquier cambio de humor o capricho que fuera a tener una mujer, pero estaría mintiendo; son demasiado impredecibles, además de que no entiendo por qué carajos le acompleja el tamaño de busto a una chica que mide como 40 centímetros menos que yo. En un intento de aliviar la situación, tomé la mano de Neith para mover su cuerpo y aprisionarlo contra mi pecho para calmarla. Ahora es cuando el karma me muerde en el trasero por burlarme de Troy cuando cargó de caballito a Meiling.

—Sólo ando revisando, nada más —respondí, sin siquiera molestarme en inventar una buena excusa, ya que estaba totalmente consciente de que Reisen podría escuchar cualquier cosa que dijera desde lejos, usando orejas super desarrolladas.

Mis compañeras seguían mirándome confundidas, pero quedaron en silencio para ver lo que hacía, lo cual era bueno. El hecho de que Mickey Mouse azul pudiera oír algo y contárselo a Troy podría negarme más información a futuro, además de que me gusta investigar por mi cuenta. Mi viaje Pokémon parecía prometer un mundo abierto; lleno de emociones y misterios por explorar, ¡Justo lo que quería!

Dejando eso de lado, la afirmación de Neith no estaba del todo equivocada; era bastante difícil no mirar los desarrollados pechos de la Pokémon, que estaban muy bien proporcionados, y que destacaban aún más porque vestía una chaqueta negra que estaba abierta en el medio, sin tener ningún sostén o camisa debajo. De repente, empezó a darme uno de esos ataques de risa incontrolables que te hacen sentir como un niño de siete años haciendo una travesura o escondiéndose de alguien, debido a la mezcla de emociones entre mantener la discreción con lo que podía hablar por pánico a ser escuchado y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La saqué del charco para ponerla en una sección donde el pasto estuviera más seco, levanté la parte superior de su cuerpo y le quité la chaqueta, revelando su torso desnudo. No soy experto en anatomía, pero al ver su espalda, pude notar que en sus omóplatos, las secciones inferiores de estos parecían resaltar mucho más que las demás, e incluso eran duras al tacto. Parecía que si empujaban un poco más la piel, la iban a desgarrar. Esto me quitaba cualquier duda de que la Houndoom quedaría incapacitada para pelear, y por un tiempo aún mayor al que estimaba. Sobre sus pechos... bueno, eran bonitos y ya.

Seguía intentando aguantarme la risa, pero la expresión de mis compañeras mientras miraba y tocaba un poco los senos de la Pokémon junto con la presión del momento terminaron por ganarme. Al poco rato, estaba tirado en el piso en posición fetal, riéndome sin control y agarrando mis adoloridas costillas para tratar de detenerme, mientras mis compañeras empezaban a golpearme, pero estaba tan fuera de control que ni sentía el dolor, y hasta me salían lágrimas de reírme tanto.

—¡Sí! ¡Tú, el muy graciosito! ¡Maldito pervertido! —gritaba Adelaine furiosa, mientras me daba patadas, puñetazos y chorros de agua en la cara.

—¡T-te odio!.. sniff... ¡Eres un insensible! —reprochaba Neith entre llantos, dándome patadas considerablemente más débiles que las de Adelaine.

Duré un buen rato sin recobrar el aliento, o por lo menos lo suficiente para formular una pregunta, mientras me levantaba de brazos en otro intento más por recobrar la calma.

—Jajaja... quería, j-j-j... ¡Jajajaja! Ah... Q-quería ver si tenía moretones en los pechos también, ¡P-por la ciencia! ¡jajajajaja! —respondí, aún entre risas.

—¿¡Quién es esa "Ciencia" y por qué me engañas con ella?! —exclamó Neith, con su cara completamente roja.

—¡Si, claro! Ojalá no te hubiera enseñado a nadar, así te tiraba al lago junto a tu "ciencia", profesor pervertido —contestó la peliazul, aún enojada y golpeándome.

Mi problema conteniendo el ataque de risa era enorme y más encima estaban éstas dos haciendo comentarios que extendían mi jocosa agonía aún más. Realmente no me parecía la idea de que me acusaran de pervertido, pues lo hice por pura broma. Lo que realmente quería saber era el estado de su espalda, además de que tenía que seguir investigándola para dar con alguna pista. A fin de cuentas, todo sea por aliviar la tensión y pasar un buen rato con mis compañeras, para acordarnos de esto en el futuro y reírnos.

Una vez tanto las chicas como yo recobramos la calma, continuamos con la investigación.

Otro vistazo al cuerpo de la Pokémon inconsciente me permitió ver que ninguna de sus prendas poseía bolsillos, así que no había nada que revisar ahí. La otra prenda principal que quedaba eran sus pantalones cortos negros, pero obviamente tenía la decencia de no sacarlos para saber si lleva bragas o no. Sus botas negras no parecían tener nada en particular, pero sus brazos sí; se trataba de una cantidad algo excesiva de accesorios en la muñeca. Cada brazo tenía dos pulseras plateadas que eran sorprendentemente pesadas, tal vez para conservar el pulso en sus brazos o algo, y en su brazo izquierdo, tenía un Pokécharm de cadena negra con rayas rojas, que no parecía muy fuera de lo normal.

Cuando ya me estaba rindiendo al no ver anomalías en ella, pude notar que había otra pulsera más en su brazo izquierdo, pero parecía hecha de alguna clase de tela o género de color azul oscuro, con lo que parecían ser tres siluetas de personas; una pequeña y dos más grandes. Lamentablemente, estaba demasiado vieja y maltratada como para poder identificar lo que eran, incluso cuando se lo apunté a Neith para ver si ella tenía una idea de lo que podría ser, siendo una maestra de la sastrería y con muy buena vista; ambos talentos de su especie, falló en identificarlo.

Una vez había terminado la investigación, le puse la chaqueta de vuelta y me fui algo inconforme, pero intrigado por la poca o inexistente información que encontré, y en lo que tardé en irme junto a mi grupo a continuar nuestro viaje, Troy salió nuevamente de los arbustos justo en frente de mí.

—¿¡Y tú qué quieres de nuevo!? —pregunté molesto.

—La Hoppip se había ido desde que entramos al lago, sólo que recién nos dimos cuenta cuando nos estábamos perdiendo... —respondió Troy, algo avergonzado.

—Yo estaba encargada de vigilarla, pero di un bostezo y... um... se la llevó el viento, jeje —adhirió Meiling, riendo nerviosamente.

—Ustedes nunca dejan de necesitar favores, ¿no? —contesté, hasta cierto punto fingiendo molestia. Estaba claro que no podía ignorarlos, siendo el ser benevolente y desinteresado que soy, además de que no ayudarlos sólo me haría recibir sermones de parte de mis compañeras, y por si fuera poco, me degradaría a ser un fenómeno antisocial que sólo tiene Pokémon como amistades, pero ningún humano. Es obvio que ésto último no me importa nada, pero cualquier excusa sirve para convencerte a ti mismo de hacer algo.

—Era eso o ser guiado por un tipo raro con hojas en la cabeza que quería enseñarme sobre Poké-lesbianismo y otras cosas raras —dijo Troy, mientras tenía un rostro lleno de decepción y dejaba ir un suspiro.

—Espera un momento, ¿viste al tal Pate de Pueblo Hoppip? —pregunté, sorprendido con la breve descripción que me dio Troy.

—Ummm... no sabía que le habían dado nombre y todo, pero sí —respondió, sin demostrar la necesidad de agregar más al respecto.

—Pensé que sólo era un invento de una vieja chismosa porque en la tele se rumoreaban avistamientos de híbridos por otras ciudades de Garaden, y querían uno en Pueblo Hoppip sólo para ser populares —dije, aún tratando de asimilar la idea, aunque el entrenador no ganara nada con inventarse algo, pues parecía muy poco informado al respecto y demostraba bastante confianza en sus afirmaciones.

—Si quieres testigos adicionales, Reisen y yo también lo vimos —dijo Meiling, apuntando a su compañera mientras ésta movía su cabeza en afirmación.

—Entonces prefieren mi ayuda sobre la de un extraño con preferencias sexuales cuestionables, qué halago —dije, en tono sarcástico.

—Drake, no te pongas así —dijo Adelaine, en tono de reproche.

—Jajaja, saben que sólo estoy molestando —respondí, tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

—La verdad, me es difícil distinguir cuando hablas en serio de cuando andas molestando —comentó Neith.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con lo que había dicho mi compañera, e incluso asentían en señal de afirmación. Sólo me limité a seguirle el juego un rato más, para luego encogerme de hombros y restarle importancia, con tal de continuar nuestro recorrido; ahora yo tomando el liderazgo y guiando al resto del grupo, que estaban detrás o a un costado mío. Todos parecían estar bastante cómodos retomando la conversación sobre las cosas que habían hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos, e incluso yo había hablado un poco, aún con la necesidad de mantenerme concentrado para no perdernos. Dentro de lo que me concierne, yo ya había terminado la preparatoria tomando exámenes libres, pues en Pueblo Hoppip las personas no tienden a darle mucha prioridad a sus estudios, y eso hace que la cantidad de estudiantes sea demasiado baja tener escuelas normales, por lo que generalmente era sólo un edificio con permisos del gobierno para validar la educación de las pocas personas que iban a dar dichos exámenes. Luego de eso, continuaba siendo instruido en deportes por mi papá cuando él tenía tiempo y el resto practicándolo solo o con mis entonces innómitas amigas, como había sido toda mi vida. El resto del tiempo la pasaba informándome sobre biología o batallas Pokémon, las cuales incluso daban en la TV, lo cual me daría un poco más de ayuda una vez que saliera al mundo exterior, y claro, también pasaba tiempo de ocio jugando videojuegos, viendo anime y quejándome de ellos en el Internet. No tuve problemas comunicando mis actividades recientes, porque no eran particularmente distintas de lo que ellos esperaban que hiciera, a excepción de Meiling, quien me escuchaba con algo más de interés, pues era la única del grupo que no me conocía realmente. Mientras tanto, Troy sólo hablaba de manera muy general sobre lo que había hecho, omitiendo muchos detalles, siendo lo único destacable que hace cinco meses vivían en Serlock y recién vinieron a Pueblo Hoppip hace un par de semanas; todo esto sin mención alguna sobre la Houndoom, la piedra o las motivaciones de su viaje.

Conforme avanzábamos el recorrido, la conversación terminaba, llegando a un punto donde lo único que se podía escuchar eran nuestros propios pasos. Sin embargo, algo que me llamaba la atención era que mi mente parecía captar ruidos de cosas que realmente parecían no estar ahí, como si cada arbusto por el que nos acercáramos tuviera un Pokémon oculto, esperando al momento más oportuno para atacarnos por sorpresa, aún cuando éstos no se movían en lo absoluto... o eso quería pensar, porque los ruidos en los arbustos se hacían más violentos conforme pasaba el tiempo, dándome esa sensación de que estaba siendo observado. De un momento a otro, los sonidos cesaron abruptamente, y estaba seguro que realmente escuchaba el sonido de las hojas de un árbol temblando, como si algo hubiera golpeado su tronco suficientemente fuerte como para lograr tal cosa, en lo que tuve un ataque de pánico y me adentré en uno de los arbustos, en dirección hacia donde creí que se había originado el sonido.

Lo que me había encontrado al otro lado era un conjunto de árboles particularmente grandes, con sus ramas entrelazadas por un conjunto de gruesas telarañas, siendo claramente evidente que se trataba de un nido de Ariados, y muy probablemente las que habíamos derrotado hace un rato. Lo sorprendente era que se veía un bulto de telaraña gigante que se movía, balanceándose violentamente en el centro de la red, con el objetivo de impactar contra uno de los árboles y causar suficiente ruido para que lo notaran. El resto de nuestro grupo habían atravesado el arbusto mientras analizaba este sitio, y en particular, a lo que era potencialmente una persona atrapada por las redes de las Ariados. No hacía falta decir que todos se veían igual de sorprendidos que yo, excepto Neith, quien tenía una expresión más bien de interés.

—Neith, ¿puedes sacar a esa persona de la telaraña? —dije, mientras me acercaba más al nido.

—Está bien, aunque es una lástima que tenga que deshilar una telaraña tan bonita —respondió, con un tono de decepción.

—¿En serio, Neith? ¿Hay una persona atrapada en esa telaraña y de lo primero que te preocupas es de que esté bonita? —dijo Adelaine, mientras su palma hacía firme contacto con su cara.

—Bueno, tampoco es como si la telaraña lo fuera a asfixiar. Sólo está atrapado ahí —dijo Troy, manteniendo la compostura.

—Además, ya nos encargamos de las Ariados que hicieron ese nido, seguramente interrumpimos su comida cuando su líder las llamó a pelear. Así que de ser por eso, el peligro real lo pasamos nosotros, jejeje... —adherí, mientras reía de manera algo nerviosa.

Mi compañera había estado deshilando la telaraña durante ese corto rato donde conversamos, y no tardó mucho en terminar, para luego liberar a quién parecía ser el Chef Maravilla.

—Oh, y hablando de comida —dije, abrumado por la ironía—. Como sea, muchas gracias, Neith.

—De nada, realmente no fue la gran cosa —respondió mi compañera, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

—¡Gracias por salvarme, compañero de la justifica! No dudaba que una persona astuta, que pudiera ver a través de mi disfraz de roca y encontrarme previamente como tú, fuera capaz de acabar con esas viles arácnidas —dijo, en lo que parecía ser un tono de super héroe típico de él.

—Um... como digas —respondí, algo incómodo.

—Por supuesto, ¡Yo nunca sería atrapado por semejantes criaturas si tuviera mi poderoso tenedor! Sólo que ellas lograron quitármelo mientras lo usaba para defenderme, pero todo eso no importa, gracias a que por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de dejarlo en su nido. En fin, como el Chef Maravilla que soy, te daré la receta para hacer pasta negra, a base de tinta de Pokémon como Octillery, Inkay y por supuesto, ésta señorita —dijo, mientras apuntaba a Adelaine y me pasaba una ficha roja con bordes dorados, la cual estaba escrita detalladamente la receta, en letras del mismo color de los bordes.

—¿Y no puedo simplemente buscar la receta en línea? —cuestioné, aún confundido con lo extravagante que era el sujeto.

—Sí puedes, pero sólo encontrarás insultos a la culinaria de verdad, ¡Esta es la receta perfecta de la pasta negra! ¡La que es digna de un manjar de los dioses! —exclamó, alzando su extraño tenedor gigante de dos metros, como si no pesara nada.

—Bueno, gracias por la receta, pero es hora de que separemos caminos; ya atardeció y todo —respondí, ahora más cortante que antes.

—¡No tan deprisa, joven justiciero! Necesitarás un importante ingrediente para hacer ésta y todos los otros tipos de pasta: ¡Agua herviente!, y la forma más artística de obtenerla es por la maravillosa técnica que llamamos "Escaldar" —dijo, igual de animado.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que cocinar con el agua hirviendo que emana de una niña es arte? —pregunté, cada vez menos convencido.

—Sí, es arte porque representa que el poder de la cocina también es muy fuerte; un movimiento del bello y agraciado tipo Agua, con el desgarrador efecto de causar quemaduras, propio de los feroces tipo Fuego, para formar una amalgama perfecta de éstos, ¡Y que más encima podrás llevar a donde quiera que vayas, en ésta Máquina Técnica! —exclamó nuevamente, mientras me pasaba un disco azulado, la Máquina Técnica que contenía dicho movimiento.

—Oh, muchas gracias —dije, contento con el regalo, el cual puse dentro de mi mochila.

—Y eso es todo, ¡Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero el mundo me necesita! —dijo, seguido de alzar su tenedor nuevamente y desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

—Escaldar sería un excelente movimiento para enseñárselo a Adelaine ahora mismo... si sólo tuviera una Pokédex para hacerlo en primer lugar —enuncié, con un tono que oscilaba entre alegría y decepción.

—Sí, es un poco vergonzoso no tener el suficiente poder para lidiar con una Teddiursa por ti misma —respondió la peliazul, dejando ir un suspiro.

—¿Sabes a quién más le gustaría aprender el movimiento? —preguntó Troy, mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¡Reisen! —contestó Neith, mientras levantaba la mano.

—No, se trata de Remi, quien nos ha estado siguiendo —dijo el entrenador pelirrosa, dándose una vuelta hacia uno de los arbustos y apuntándolo con el dedo.

Se podía ver que la Poliwhirl dio un salto y un grito de pánico desde el arbusto al ser descubierta por Troy, quien era el único que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, cosa que ni Reisen o Neith con sus desarrollados sentidos del oído y vista respectivamente, pudieron lograr. Debo admitir que la pequeña era bastante buena jugando a las escondidas, pero no supera el poder del autismo.

Remi pasó un rato inmóvil, hasta que respiró profundamente e intentó poner un gesto de determinación y acercarse a nosotros, demostrando una creciente vergüenza a medida que nos aproximaba, pero manteniendo una firme determinación.

—D-Drake, q-quiero ser parte de tu equipo, ¡Llévame contigo! —exigió la Poliwhirl, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

—Remi, yo... no sé que decir; ya sabes que eso no es posible, ¿por qué sigues presionando el asunto? —respondí, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, sin embargo mi inseguridad era demasiado notoria. Era obvio que la podría aceptar en mi equipo de no ser por influencias externas más que nada.

—Realmente... ¿por qué... no puedo ser libre como las demás? ¿Lo dices porque mis padres te espantaron?, yo no debería ser restringida por lo que digan mis padres, eso no... no es justo —cuestionó Remi, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a poner llorosos.

Como había dicho antes, realmente no sabía qué decir al respecto. Agregarla a mi equipo sería sólo alimentar mi gloria personal a costa de separar forzosamente a una familia, y eso ciertamente no es mi estilo... aún cuando tenía razón con que sus padres me intimidan un poco. En cuanto estaba listo para hablar nuevamente, Neith se me había adelantado, pasando por uno de mis costados y colocándose justo en frente de Remi, seguramente para hablarle de una manera más directa y sin distracciones.

—Remi, ¿sabes quién me dio mi nombre? —preguntó mi compañera, con una mirada seria.

—Fue Drake —respondió la peliazul.

—¿Y quienes te dieron el tuyo? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Mis padres —dijo, mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, como si no entendiera el punto de una interrogación tan obvia.

—¿Y sabes por qué hasta hace poco no tenía nombre?

—Porque no ... oh —Interrumpió su respuesta, con los ojos muy abiertos, en un gesto de sorpresa, esta vez captando el punto al que Neith quería llegar.

—Exacto —dijo Neith, asintiendo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados brevemente—. Adelaine y yo no tenemos padres, fuimos a lo que se les llama... huevos únicos.

Remi había mantenido silencio al escuchar eso, y al juzgar por la tristeza en su rostro, parecía claro que estaba familiarizada con el concepto de los huevos únicos a pesar de su corta edad. Es conocimiento común que un Pokémon hembra sin pareja sexual tiene la opción de producir un único huevo, del cual sale una cría idéntica a la madre. Usualmente hacen éste huevo antes de quedar infértiles, y dadas las situaciones para que esto ocurra, es muy común que la madre muera poco después de tener la cría, tanto sea por una edad avanzada para lo que es su esperanza de vida, como por el hecho de que es difícil que pueda proteger tanto a su cría como a sí misma de manera eficiente, siendo un blanco fácil para depredadores. Los Pokémon tuvieron que desarrollar éste mecanismo de supervivencia para contrarrestar el bajo índice de natalidad masculina que se originó después de haber evolucionado a lo que son ahora. El alto riesgo de muerte que implicaba esto, aseguraba que los Pokémon no pudieran sobrepoblarse... la naturaleza ciertamente es cruel, pero es sabia.

—P-pero... yo... —murmuró la Poliwhirl, cabizbaja.

—Remi, no sabes lo mucho que le haría falta una familia como la tuya a las muchas personas que comparten nuestra situación. Estar vagando y sobreviviendo en el bosque por cuenta propia... ser atacada o privada de tu alimento por otros Pokémon más numerosos, fuertes y territoriales, no poder darse el lujo de siquiera encontrar un lugar donde dormir sin miedo a ser atacada, estar sola... sin nadie que te proteja, o que anime cuando estés triste... todo eso para ver a otros que sí tienen familia, simplemente darlos por hecho como si nada... me rompe el corazón —dijo Neith, dejando ir un profundo suspiro.

Otro rato de silencio pasó, en el cual Remi realmente se había quedado sin palabras, sólo mirando a sus alrededores con un gesto de culpa, el cual posteriormente cambió a uno de enojo; expresando angustia con un grito ahogado e irse corriendo por los arbustos en los que vino. Neith había observado con su mirada caída por unos segundos, para luego abrirlos de golpe y dar un salto de sorpresa, volteándose rápidamente hacia mi dirección.

—¡Drake, no podemos dejar que se vaya! —exclamó mi rubia compañera, sin explicar más, pero con una seria preocupación en el rostro, que era más que suficiente para denotar que se trataba de una emergencia.

Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, Troy había hecho un intercambio de miradas rápido con Meiling, quien salió disparada hacia los arbustos hacia los que había huido la Poliwhirl. Los demás fuimos corriendo hacia esa dirección, y tan pronto como los pudimos alcanzar, la Mienfoo había logrado interceptar a Remi, efectivamente impidiendo su huida. Remi, aún enojada, había desistido de continuar por el camino que estaba siendo bloqueado por la Pokémon de Troy, dando una media vuelta y fijando su mirada en Neith, quien estaba nuevamente en frente de mí.

—V-véte... ¡Sólo estás aquí para seguir criticándome! —reprochó la Poliwhirl, con sus ojos cada vez más llorosos, pero tratando de contenerlo.

—Remi... tu pie, tienes la telaraña de Ariados ahí —dijo mi Joltik, mientras se señalaba una delgada tira del sedoso material antes dicho. —déjame quitarla.

La peliazul se había sorprendido mucho de ver esa telaraña adherida a su pie sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, y seguía muy reacia a que Neith se le acercara para ayudarle, pero eventualmente tuvo que ceder y dejar que la deshilara, pues sabía que ella sola no sería capaz de eso. Luego de que ésta fuera removida, la Poliwhirl no había tardado mucho en sentarse en el suelo y romper en llanto.

—Oye, Remi, ¿no ves lo que pasa cuando eres así de imprudente?. Esa telaraña es la que los Ariados usan cuando dejar huir a su presa para luego usar sus secciones desprendidas para rastrearlas hasta su hogar y emboscarlos. Morirían tan pronto se separen del lago y vayan hacia los arbustos —dije, bastante molesto.

—Yo... sniff... sólo quería que me dejaran de tratar como una niña... dejar de depender de los demás... pero yo no tengo el valor para eso... y aún siendo dependiente, fui ingrata... y los puse a todos en peligro...—admitió la Poliwhirl, mientras cerraba sus ojos y las lágrimas continuaban escurriendo, bajando desde su cara hasta caer a un suelo humedecido por estas.

—Venga, está bien reflexionar, pero tampoco te desanimes tanto, si nadie es perfecto, después de todo; ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie —respondí, mientras me hincaba para tenderle mi mano—. Además, no podría seguir molesto contigo; simplemente no soy esa clase de persona, así que levántate y limpia esas lágrimas.

Remi, al escuchar lo que dije, se limitó a tomar mi mano para poder levantarse, y posteriormente usar su antebrazo para limpiar las lágrimas de su cara, como le había dicho. Su respiración se estabilizó y parecía en general mucho más tranquila, aunque sus ojos seguían irritados por haber estado llorando. Me miró fijamente por un momento y no tardó en reflejar una sonrisa como la que había en mi rostro, aunque el de ella estuviera sonrojado. Ojalá fuera sólo por la angustia que había pasado hace un rato, porque no me gusta malpensar de niñas pequeñas.

—Um... perdón por lo de antes, ¿pero ahora te sientes mejor? —preguntó Neith, algo más aliviada que antes.

—Sí... y no hay de qué preocuparse, ahora me voy de regreso al lago —dijo Remi, mientras tendía su mano en señal de despedida y se alejaba de nosotros—. Y gracias, niña rubia y Drake... continuaré mis artesanías por mientras.

—No se te olvide que volveré aquí para mi tercera medalla, así que podría echar una visita —dije, despidiéndome con la mano también.

—Aww... ni siquiera recordó mi nombre, sólo el de Drake —comentó mi compañera, mientras reía a pesar de estar algo desanimada.

—Woah, me sorprende que Neith haya dicho todo eso. Usualmente me toca a mí ser la voz de la razón, jejeje —dijo Adelaine, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de Neith y desordenándole el pelo amistosamente.

—Sí, la verdad es que hasta a mí me sorprendió. Realmente salvó el día —adherí, mientras hacía lo mismo que Adelaine.

—E-en serio no fue nada —respondió, sonrojada e incómoda con todos nosotros mirándola.

Su timidez al aceptar tanta atención sólo hizo que Adelaine y yo la molestáramos más, sólo para intentar reforzar su confianza al respecto y reírnos un poco por mientras. Duró un rato hasta que llegó al punto donde hizo una manta con la tela de su bolso y se cubrió con ella para ocultar su verguenza... y la verdad es que era bastante adorable. La hubiera abrazado mientras estaba así, pero sería demasiado encimoso, así que la dejamos en paz para continuar nuestro recorrido.

Ya había atardecido, y conforme avanzábamos, yo buscaba más maneras de distraerme, por lo que saqué la Roca del Rey pulida para observarla un rato, y alzarla para que reflejara en los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban por los árboles que nos cubrían. Como era de esperar, el brillo que de la corona molaba mucho, más aún con los tonos anaranjados del cielo sobre nosotros.

—Cuando vaya a Serlock, veré si hay una tienda donde puedan hacerme un collar con esto, ¿qué opinan ustedes? —pregunté, mientras seguía alzando mi Roca del Rey y admirando su brillo.

—Que nunca he visto a un hombre emocionarse más por una pieza de joyería —respondió Adelaine, carcajeando un poco—. Siempre te pones rarito cuando estás con Troy.

—Sí, no sabes lo celosa que estoy —adhirió Neith, con un tono preocupantemente serio.

—¿En serio me van a seguir jodiendo con eso? —contesté, molesto.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte tirón de la mano con la que sostenía mi roca, seguido de una esfera azul rebotando sobre ese mismo brazo. Para el momento en que pude asimilar lo que ocurría, una Aipom que había robado mi Roca del Rey estaba saltando de vuelta a una rama a lo alto de los árboles, mientras Reisen había hecho un gran rebote para alcanzarlo en el aire, ambas frente a frente.

—Usa Retribución —ordenó Troy, sin alarmarse mucho.

Aunque ambas estuvieran en el aire al momento de la orden, el impulso de Reisen había sido mayor, por lo que pudo colocarse encima de la Aipom para contraer su puño, mientras este brillaba de un color blanco intenso; pasó una fracción de segundo para que el puñetazo hiciera contacto con el rostro de la Aipom y liberara chispas de energía azulada con orbes blancos. El ángulo del ataque no solo frenó el salto de la Pokémon púrpura, sino que también la mandaría volando violentamente contra el piso. Sin embargo, la Aipom reaccionó al último momento, usando su cola con forma de mano para actuar como un resorte que aprovechara el momentum de la caída para impulsarse en el aire, de vuelta a donde Reisen estaba, y atacarle con sus filosas uñas que brillaban con una energía rojiza, señal de unos Golpes Furia. Reisen no necesitó orden alguna para saber que su mejor curso de acción era frenarla nuevamente con Retribución en toda la cara, lo cual era prueba de un Pokémon bien entrenado. Todo había pasado tal como ellos lo habían previsto, y calló al suelo inconsciente, y soltando mi Roca del Rey, que para mi buena suerte, no tenía ni un rasguño.

—Umm... creo que mejor la guardo en mi mochila hasta entonces —dije, un poco avergonzado mientras tomaba mi objeto de vuelta —. De todas formas, gracias a ustedes dos.

—De nada... las orejas de Reisen facilitan mucho la percepción de amenazas —respondió el pelirrosa, mientras apuntaba a su compañera.

—Esas reacciones fueron como las de todo un profesional. Dignas de mi rival, por supuesto —dije, mientras sostenía el pulgar arriba en aprobación, aunque en el fondo estaba bastante intimidado por su habilidad.

Reisen había mostrado una sonrisa, en lo que de otra manera sería un rostro inexpresivo típico de ella, y poco después todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un resplandor blanco, mientras su silueta cambiaba de forma y se hacía notoriamente más grande. Se trataba de su evolución desde Azurill a Marill. Una vez que se desvaneció el resplandor, se pudo ver que era en realidad bastante similar a su forma anterior, sólo que el flotador era menos grande en comparación al tamaño de su cuerpo, su cabello era un tono más claro, y encima de su vestido azul, llevaba un delantal blanco.

Troy no tardó en revisar su información en su Pokédex, revelando que había adquirido el tipo Agua para reemplazar su tipo Normal, lo que de por sí le hacía más fuerte que antes.

—¡Venga ya!, ¿recién empezamos el viaje y ya evolucionaste a tu Pokémon antes que yo? —comenté, dirigiéndome a Troy, para luego cambiar en dirección a Reisen—. Como sea, felicidades por evolucionar.

—Espera un momento... Reisen, toma esto —dijo Troy, mientras sacaba un caramelo con una envoltura azul y se la pasaba a su compañera. Ese caramelo parecía contener mucha energía, al punto de emitir una luz que se traslucía por dicha envoltura.

La Marill no tardó mucho en consumir el caramelo luminoso, y empezó a brillar nuevamente. Su figura se estiró hasta alcanzar cerca de los 1,62 metros de altura, o al menos así lo estimaba yo. Al concluir con el proceso de su evolución, su ropa cambió nuevamente, a ser lo que parecía un traje de baño azul claro con un patrón que parecían ser burbujas blancas, sus orejas se estiraron mucho y su cabello se había alargado también, ahora llegándole abajo de la cintura. Su flotador cada vez se veía más pequeño en comparación a su cuerpo, como una octava parte de su tamaño.

—¿Qué carajos? ¡AHORA SIMPLEMENTE ESTÁS HACIENDO TRAMPA! —grité, aún asimilando lo que había acabado de pasar.

—Tenía más de veinte niveles, ¿cuál es el problema? —respondió, sorprendido por mi reacción.

—Pero si somos rivales, nuestro poder debería ser simil... bah, olvídalo.

—Drake, tampoco es para sentirse tan mal —dijo Reisen, acercándose a mí para lo que parecía ser un intento de darme unas palmadas en la espalda, pero su mano se había acalambrado de una manera extraña y me dio una bofetada sorprendentemente fuerte para su falta de músculos.

—¡Agh! ¡¿Y a tí qué carajos te pasa?! —exclamé, aún más irritado que antes.

—¡Lo siento!... literalmente no sé lo que me pasó, es como si mi cuerpo tuviera una hostilidad instintiva contigo —dijo la recién evolucionada Azumarill, mientras agitaba sus manos y se alejaba, en señal de disculpas.

—Bueno, ya no importa. Nos queda muy poco para salir del bosque; sólo miren la luz que hay al final —dije, apuntando al camino en frente de nosotros, con un tono de alivio, y algo de desesperación, pues los tonos rojizos del cielo estaban oscureciendo, y teníamos que llegar al otro lado antes de que anocheciera.

Apresuramos el paso hasta llegar a la salida, pero mis compañeras me detuvieron al ver una Linoone que estaba inconsciente y severamente herida. Usé varias de mis pociones para tratar dichas heridas, pero eran demasiado profundas para que todas pudieran sanar, aunque definitivamente era mejor que nada. Supuse que lo mejor sería analizarla y consultar con los demás al respecto.

Una de las primeras cosas que me aseguré de revisar eran sus muñecas, para saber si ella tenía algún entrenador, y lo que encontramos fue que tenía unas marcas en su piel, señal de que su Pokécharm se había roto.

—Juzgando por la gravedad de sus heridas, probablemente se perdió, fue atacada por Pokémon salvajes y el Pokécharm se rompió en el proceso —indiqué, apuntando a las marcas de su muñeca izquierda, y posteriormente a sus heridas.

—No estoy muy seguro en la parte de que se perdió... recuerda que, aunque Zigzagoon y Linoone usualmente vivan en praderas, no tienen problemas adaptándose a los bosques si una migración lo pudiera requerir, sumado al hecho de que tiene muy buen olfato y podría encontrar a su entrenador con relativa facilidad —cuestionó el pelirrosa.

—En todo caso, dejarla aquí sólo empeoraría las cosas. Ademas, el pueblo del laboratorio está muy cerca; no tengo problema en llevarla a que la atiendan y mañana volver para que busque a su entrenador —respondí, mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta y se la pasaba a Neith—. Así que tendré que cargarla hasta ahí.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero recuerda que no la puedes cargar en tu hombro en esas condiciones. Debes ser cuidadoso —advirtió Troy.

—Supongo que tendré que cargarla en silla de dos manos, como recién casados —dije, carcajeando un poco, mientras esperaba una reacción de celos de parte de mis compañeras, que afortunadamente tuve, y me hizo reír más.

Esto me valió un par de golpes por parte de ellas hasta que recobré la seriedad del asunto. Coloqué una de mis manos en su espalda, justo abajo de sus brazos, y la otra atrás de su rodilla. No era particularmente pesada, así que la levanté y continuamos el recorrido hasta finalmente salir del bosque, y apreciar la vista de un campo abierto durante el ocaso, con la cordillera a nuestra izquierda y unas ferrovías que seguían hasta el pueblo del laboratorio, que estaba relativamente lejos, pero claramente a la vista desde nuestra ubicación.

En media hora de camino, ya estábamos en dicho lugar. No tenía mucho en especial para mí, pues era un pueblo semi-rural igual del que provenía, y mi prioridad era encontrar un lugar donde atendieran a la Linoone. No fue necesario preguntar la dirección del centro Pokémon, pues el tejado rojo y el hecho de que estaba muy al centro del pueblo lo hizo fácil de notar.

Entré al edificio, donde una enfermera Joy llamó a su Chansey a que me trajera una camilla en la cual colocar a la Pokémon que traía en mis brazos. Una vez en la camilla, la Chansey se la llevó atrás de unas puertas en las que sólo el personal autorizado podía entrar. La enfermera me estaba preguntando lo que ocurrió y le informé de lo que había pasado con ella, y me dijo que por fortuna, las pociones habían tratado sus heridas más graves a tiempo; lo suficiente para que la máquina de ondas curativas y una noche de descanso la dejen como nueva. También le mostré mi identificación para poder regresar mañana a verla.

Aprovechando el viaje, el pelirrosa y yo les mostramos nuestros Pokémon para que les echara un vistazo. No tardaron más de unos minutos en ser curadas por las máquinas y restaurar sus puntos de poder, más que nada. Como había previsto, mis brazos y camiseta negra estaban manchados con sangre, aunque no era mucho problema, pues la camiseta era fácilmente reemplazable, a diferencia de mi chaqueta, la cual Neith estaba vistiendo, porque al cabo de un rato se había cansado de cargar, aunque le quedara grande.

Al salir junto a nuestras compañeras, me di cuenta de que las tiendas y el laboratorio ya estaban cerrados, así que sólo nos quedaba encontrar un hotel en donde pasar la noche, y eso mismo hicimos. Era inevitable que en la recepción me preguntaran por qué estaba tan manchado de sangre, pero les conté que tuve que cargar un Pokémon herido a un centro Pokémon. Llamaron al edificio y confirmaron que lo que decía era verdad. Troy y sus compañeras se fueron a una habitación y yo con las mías a otra... por fin tenía un lugar para descansar de este largo día, y el precio no estaba tan mal.

Al abrir la puerta, pude ver que la habitación estaba bastante limpia y espaciosa, con un poco de decoración y tanto las murallas como las cubiertas de las dos camas eran de color azul. En frente de las camas había una televisión, puesta sobre una mesa con lo que parecían ser adornos, servilletas y cubiertos. Mi prioridad era bañarme primero, mientras Neith miraba lo que había en la televisión un rato y Adelaine sacaba parte de nuestra comida enlatada para planear lo que Neith y ella iban a comer mientras yo me bañaba, pues no tenía hambre realmente. Apenas terminé de bañarme y vestirme, mis compañeras entraron a bañarse juntas... supongo que es algo de chicas, y al que le tocaba ver la televisión era a mí.

Lo curioso era que había programación de Iberis, y me quedé mirando las noticias de ese lugar. Era de esperar que no había ocurrido nada bueno. Sólo tenía falsas esperanzas de que la situación iba a mejorar.

Una vez que mis compañeras terminaron de bañarse, Neith estaba secándose el pelo con una toalla, pues la secadora le hacía sentir mal por alguna razón. Mientras tanto, Adelaine y yo estábamos en la misma cama, viendo una película de terror sobre un tipo que tenía una enfermedad extraña, y así habíamos pasado como cuarenta minutos viéndola con las luces apagadas.

—No entiendo, ¿cuál es la parte terrorífica de todo esto? —dijo Adelaine, decepcionada.

—Ni idea, Neith ya hasta está dormida y todo —respondí, apuntándola mientras estaba durmiendo en la otra cama, cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada.

El tipo en la película había ido hacia un proctólogo, el cual resultaba ser un Machoke. Todo iba relativamente normal, hasta que se puso en la camilla agachado de espalda... hasta que el Machoke evolucionó en Machamp, y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue... horrible.

—"¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Los gritos de horror del sujeto se mimetizaban con los de Adelaine y yo. Nos asustamos tanto que apagamos la televisión en pánico y nos concentrábamos en dormir, pero la tarea no era fácil, pues estábamos tiritando de miedo, traumatizados por aquella aterradora escena...


	20. Drech Chapter 5

La primera mañana tras salir del pueblo del Laboratorio fui despertado por Kurumu. Al parecer, mi teléfono había sonado en mi mochila, pero al tenerlo oculto entre el resto de mi ropa sólo Kurumu pudo escucharlo, pues ella había usado mi mochila como almohada extra. Mi pequeña compañera albina me picó un costado del cuerpo para hacer que me despertara y le prestara atención. Me tomé unos minutos para preguntarme de dónde había sacado yo un celular, para luego recordar que me lo había comprado hacia ya un año y medio, como medio para charlar más con mis amigos del pueblo. Sin embargo, ya que los veía tan seguido, a penas lo usaba, al punto que me olvidaba de su existencia. Me pregunté en qué momento lo había guardado, y deduje que si no lo había guardado yo mismo por error, mi padre o Marissa lo habían metido en mi mochila. Con esa preocupación de lado, miré la pantalla del celular. Eran cinco mensajes de Lara que no tardé en revisar.

"_Tengo dos buenas noticias, Drech!"_

"_La primera es que repararon mi telefono, recuerdas que Ui lo rompio por error? bueno, ya junto el dinero para pagarme, por fin!"_

"_La otra noticia es..."_

"_Tengo unas nuevas bragas para mi albino favoritoooo~"_

El quinto mensaje era una foto de Lara en el espejo, enseñando su trasero en primer plano. No mentía sobre las bragas, pues nunca había visto esas antes. Eran de algodón, negras y con un pequeño dibujo de un conejo rosado. Lara sabe muy bien lo que me gusta. Me aseguré de que mis pokemon siguieran dormidas y respondí a sus mensajes.

"_Lara… sabes que pasara un tiempo hasta que podamos vernos, por que me haces esto? ;w;"_

No estaba realmente molesto ni nada, pero si se hacía un hábito de mandarme cosas como esa, no había forma de que yo pudiese resistir. Especialmente luego de que Lara me malacostumbrara a no guardarme el deseo. Lara no tardó mucho en responder a mi mensaje, para mi sorpresa.

"_Porque me gusta hacerlo, claro!"_

"_Y no creas que yo no te extraño tambien"_

"_Como has estado?"_

A comparación de ella, mi velocidad de escritura era dolorosamente lenta. Sin mencionar que el teclado de la pantalla táctil hacía que me equivocara muchas veces.

"_Me gustaria decir que bien, pero casi me muero el otro dia"_

"_Y antes de que digas algo, no paso nada malo"_

"_Estoy vivo y desfigure a una criminal, yay"_

"_Sucedio en un tren de Serlock al laboratorio, tuvimos que bajarnos antes porque lo asaltaron"_

Lara tardó todavía menos en responderme, quizás por su preocupación.

"_Oh Arceus… Lo del asalto del tren estuvo en las noticias..."_

"_Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada grave"_

"_En estos momentos te daria uno de esos 'abrazos' que a ti tanto te gustan"_

"_Asi que es otra cosa que te pierdes"_

Estaba tentándome, y no era para nada justo. Lo peor era que yo no tenía nada para tentarla a ella. Pero quizás podía darle un poco de celos.

"_En otras noticias, tengo una nueva compañera"_

"_Es una Gastly llamada Lakche"_

"_Cuando se despierte te la enseño"_

Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo y me levanté, estirando un poco las piernas. Desperté a Patchy para que me ayudara a preparar el desayuno, pues sus comidas siempre eran deliciosas. Mientras preparábamos, de tanto en tanto regresaba a mi teléfono para seguir hablando con Lara. Le conté sobre Ryuuji y su equipo también, parecía más aliviada al enterarse que no viajaba solo con las chicas. Tan pronto como Lakche despertó, le pedí que se sacara una foto conmigo. La rodeé con el brazo mientras sonreía, apuntando la cámara del teléfono hacia nosotros. Era tierno verla con tanta timidez, para variar. De nuevo, Lara mostró su maestría con el teclado de su celular.

"_Dile que es muy bonita"_

No hacía falta decirle puesto que ella estaba viendo el mensaje también. Sin darme cuenta, estaba todavía rodeando a Lakche con el brazo mientras hablaba con Lara. Y por supuesto, ella no hacía objeciones. Parecía muy cómoda con todo el asunto, también. Como estaba con el celular en la mano, le envié un mensaje también a Klaus, lo más cercano que tenía a un rival en el pueblo. Me había despedido de él la noche antes de salir, al igual que de Lucas y Nerine, mis otros dos amigos. Usualmente pasaba el tiempo con todos ellos, a pesar de no tener demasiadas cosas que hacer en un pequeño pueblo como Amaranth. La última noche la pasamos con un karaoke improvisado, riendo como idiotas y desafinando. Bueno, Nerine y Klaus estaban desafinando. Lucas y Lara tienen voces increíbles y yo soy ligeramente decente. Lara me estaba enseñando un poco, pero todavía se me complicaba.

Volviendo al tema inicial, estaba sentado junto a Lakche enviándole mensajes a Klaus mientras Patchy y Kurumu le daban los últimos toques al desayuno. Me sentí un poco mal por engancharme tanto con el celular y dejarlas a ellas cocinando, así que guardé el celular y me puse de pie para ayudarlas. Ryuuji no tardó en volver de… donde sea que estuviese. Realmente no me había dado cuenta de que se había ido. Estaba muy concentrado en hablar con Klaus y Lara para notar que faltaba alguien en el campamento. Pero volvió con Marian también, así que supuse que los dos querían un momento a solas.

Nos preparamos para resumir la marcha hacia Iberis. Ryuuji me advirtió que pronto bajaría mucho la temperatura, así que les avisé a mis compañeras que se abrigaran bien. Patchy y Kurumu tenían ropa de invierno, sin embargo, Lakche no.

—Es que… Pensaba ir directo para Athena. No estaba preparada para climas muy fríos. —se frotó la nuca, avergonzada.

—Ninguno de nosotros tiene ropa de invierno extra… —empezó Kurumu, pensativa.

—Tengo un par de suéteres abrigados, eso ha de servir.

Tomé mi abrigo de invierno y lo puse sobre los hombros de Lakche, aprovechando una fracción de segundo para abrazarla. Luego de eso, me quité mi saco normal y me puse dos suéteres encima de la camisa antes de volver a ponerme el saco. Por suerte, uno de los suéteres era de cuello de tortuga, y me salvó de ir sin bufanda.

—Gracias… —Lakche se miró los pies y me sonrió. —Te prometo que te lo compensaré.

Dicho eso, se acercó y me dio un corto beso en la mejilla. Lakche realmente estaba acaparando el protagonismo ese día. Y así continuamos nuestro viaje hacia Iberis, con el último tramo que nos faltaba hasta llegar. Por suerte, el pequeño beso de Lakche me había dado el valor necesario para aguantarme el frío.

De camino charlamos de vez en cuando, pero nada relevante. El frío me entumecía los dedos y me impedía seguir usando mi teléfono. Kurumu y yo estábamos usando la misma estrategia para ignorar el clima: pensar en algo completamente diferente. Ignoro lo que estuviese pensando Kurumu, pero yo imaginaba las tardes en el estudio de la casa de Lara, cuando todavía practicábamos para tocar juntos.

¿He contado eso alguna vez? Probablemente ya hablé de Lara y su pasión por la música. Se los recuerdo: Lara ama la música como si fuese su propia vida. Pero, en cierto modo, lo es. La música es su forma de vida, ella ve la vida misma como una melodía, y su sueño más grande es componer la melodía de su propia vida mientras descubre la de los demás. Además de su excepcional voz, también sabe tocar la guitarra, el piano y el violín, pero en ese entonces sólo empezaba a aprender a tocar este último. Yo sé tocar la batería y estaba estudiando un poco de canto. Los dos nos juntábamos seguido a tocar en el estudio de su casa, y de vez en cuando se nos unía Lucas con su saxofón. Pero lo más normal era que estuviésemos los dos solos. Era divertido hacerlo, pues era otro de los momentos que más nos conectaban. Conocíamos muchísimas canciones que muchos se habían olvidado, y sólo se escuchaban en alguna estación de radio cada luna azul. Lara era muy diferente de lo usual cuando cantaba o tocaba. Era como si sólo existiese la música en su mundo, y todo lo demás fuese irrelevante. Me atrevo a decir que esos eran los momentos en los que Lara se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Ejem. Sin darme cuenta había pasado todo el tramo hacia Iberis sin decir una palabra. Ryuuji no tardó en comenzar a darles instrucciones a sus compañeras, por lo que decidí hacer lo mismo. Les di algo de dinero a las tres, pero a Lakche le di un poco más.

—Quiero que las tres vayan y busquen cualquier tipo de provisión que crean que necesitaremos, y que luego vuelvan aquí cuando terminen. Recuerden que tendremos que volver a Serlock, probablemente tomando el mismo camino. —las chicas asintieron y me giré a mi Gastly— Lakche, quiero que tú compres un abrigo también. No ha de ser demasiado caro, pero por si las dudas te doy ese extra de dinero. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, me parece bien. —Lakche volvió a sonreírme y se marchó junto a Patchy y Kurumu.

Mientras las chicas hacían sus compras, Ryuuji y yo nos dispusimos a buscar un buen lugar donde hospedarnos por la noche. Uno definitivamente no quiere estar en las calles de Iberis cuando las puertas se cierran. Cuando nuestra búsqueda pareció no rendir frutos, nos tomamos un breve descanso en el cada uno compartió la historia de su primera vez. Lo suyo fue… curioso, la verdad. Expresé mis preocupaciones por su caso, pero como parecía haber meditado todo de antemano, dejé el tema a un lado para resumir nuestra búsqueda. Encontramos una pequeña posada, maltrecha pero acogedora a su manera. La muchacha de la recepción nos explicó que sólo quedaban dos cuartos disponibles, pero necesitarían uno mañana, así que Ryuuji se ofreció a dejarle el cuarto la noche siguiente y sólo buscar otra posada en la mañana.

Por mi lado, me reuní con mi equipo y volvimos a la posada, deseosos de descansar en una cama de verdad. El hotel no era lo más lujoso del mundo, pero aprecié mucho poder dejar las bolsas de dormir, aunque sólo fuese a durar un par de noches. Había tres camas en el cuarto, y decidí dormir yo mismo en una de las dos individuales. Lakche, por su parte, apartó la otra cama sencilla tan pronto como entró a la habitación. Kurumu y Patchy se quedaron durmiendo juntas, como solían hacer tan seguido en casa.

Despertamos temprano al día siguiente. Podría decirse que demasiado temprano para mi gusto.

Lakche se desperezó y comenzó a hablar sobre lo que haríamos en el día, cómo debíamos ponernos a entrenar si queríamos derrotar a Welf y largarnos de ahí lo más pronto posible. Patchouli y Kurumu sacaron dos broches plateados con gemas púrpura que se ataron a la ropa, dos Eviolitas que les regaló Marissa hace tiempo. La de Patchouli se había vuelto un simple accesorio cuando la recibió a los quince, mientras que Kurumu, quien lo había recibido poco menos de un año atrás por su cumpleaños número trece, la usaba muy seguido cuando explorábamos la Torre Astral. Me sentí un poco mal por Lakche por su falta de objeto, sin embargo, pronto me calló al sacar de su mochila una bufanda azul con detalles en celeste. Conocía bien ese objeto: aumentaría en gran medida la velocidad de Lakche a cambio de impedirle usar más de un movimiento. Pero si las cosas salían bien, Lakche sólo necesitaría un movimiento. Las chicas se pusieron ropa un poco más cómoda mientras hacían estiramientos, a petición de Lakche. Disfrutaba ver la confianza que tenían entre ellas, y hasta Lakche había comenzado a referirse a Kurumu como "Kurumin".

—Nos encontramos con Kath y las demás en una de las tiendas. Ella dijo que la bufanda no me quedaría mal y que sería muy útil, así que decidí comprarla.

—E hiciste bien —le aseguré. Lakche sonrió y se volvió a Patchouli y Kurumu.

—Estoy bastante segura de que he entrenado más que ustedes, así que sólo voy a dirigirlas —comenzó ella, guiando a sus compañeras para los estiramientos— Y no te creas que tú puedes descansar. Prometí entrenarte y eso es lo que haré —Lakche se volvió a mirarme con seriedad.

—Como digas, entrenadora —me cambié también a un conjunto más cómodo y me puse a hacer los ejercicios básicos que Lakche me ordenaba, pues parecían bastante sencillos.

Diez minutos después, mis brazos eran gelatina.

—¿Es en serio, Drech Kaulser? —Lakche sonaba horriblemente decepcionada.

En mi defensa, tengo buen aguante para correr, pero mis brazos no son muy fuertes.

—Probemos otra cosa, entonces. ¿Puedes hacer ejercicios abdominales, por lo menos? —eso ya era un insulto a mi orgullo.

—Sí, creo que sí. Debería, por lo menos. Pero primero quiero hacer algo.

Me acerqué a Patchouli y puse en mi Pokedex las instrucciones para el movimiento Rayo. Patchouli sólo conocía dos habilidades en ese tiempo, y a pesar de que las dos eran muy útiles, todavía le faltaba mucho para enfrentar a las pokemon de Welf. Además, estaba seguro de que los entrenadores del gimnasio tendrían pokemon que pudiesen resistir los ataques de tipo Fantasma, y no podía confiar únicamente en Kurumu para ello, por lo que elegí la primera MT que apareció en la lista.. Tinieblas y Protección no servirían para eso. La pantalla de la pokedex se llenó de imágenes explicando cómo canalizar la electricidad del ambiente y del cuerpo para crear una onda eléctrica y dispararla. Le pedí a Patchouli que practicara afuera hasta poder ejecutar un Rayo sin problemas, mientras Kurumu seguía practicando su Bola Sombra y Lanzallamas.

Regresé con Lakche y ella me sostuvo los pies mientras yo hacía los ejercicios simples. Como era un ejercicio sencillo, aproveché para preguntarle a Lakche sobre los movimientos que ella conocía. Me explicó entonces que, al igual que la mayoría de los pokemon tipo Fantasma, conocía Bola Sombra. Además, conocía los movimientos Tóxico y Cara Susto. También, en raras ocasiones, podía canalizar un poder en su interior que hería gravemente a las pokemon de tipo Siniestro, Roca o Hielo. Deduje que este poder interior se interpretaba como un ataque de tipo Lucha, sin embargo, al no poder sacarlo a voluntad, lo descarté como opción de pelea. Por otro lado, Lakche contaba con una selección decente de movimientos, y en el mejor de los casos, sólo necesitaría ocupar Bola Sombra.

—La primera vez que saqué ese poder fue en el bosque —contaba ella—. Estaba entrenando con mi amiga Maki, una Nuzleaf. Maki no es demasiado fuerte, pero esta vez estaba usando ataques tipo Siniestro sólo para sacarme ventaja. Ya parecía que me iba a derrotar, pero al último momento, cuando intenté canalizar una Bola Sombra, junté una esfera de energía extraña que golpeó de lleno a Maki y la dejó inconsciente. Por más que lo intenté, no pude recrear esa habilidad a voluntad, pero ha salido de vez en cuando contra otras pokémon.

—Y por eso sabes contra quiénes es efectivo —concluí.

—¡Sí, exacto! —confirmó—. He estado practicando mucho, y cada vez me acerco más a sacar el poder cuando quiero. Está ahí, lo sé… Sólo necesito un poco más de práctica.

Lakche soltó mis pies y me dejó estirarme un poco, para luego obligarme a sentarme en el suelo de nuevo.

—El siguiente paso es la meditación. Tu sabes, mente sana —esta vez, Lakche me acompañó.

Mi compañera se sentó en el suelo también, juntando los puños y cerrando los ojos. Sin saber bien qué hacer, la imité. ¿De qué se suponía que meditara? Nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, y Lakche no me había dado instrucción alguna. Sorpresivamente, mi mente empezó a despejarse, hasta que podía sentir cada fibra de mi cuerpo en movimiento. Notaba el dolor en los músculos de mis brazos y mi abdomen, pero a su vez sentía como si el dolor se calmara. Poco después, sentí mis músculos tensarse de nuevo, como si repitiera los ejercicios. Sin embargo, esta vez no sentía dolor, sólo sentía cómo mis músculos trabajaban solos. Dejé de pensar en ello y la sensación paró. Intenté pensar de nuevo en el dolor en mis músculos, y volvieron a tensarse. Era ciertamente muy extraño. Para probar, me concentré en mis piernas, lo que las hizo tensarse también. Antes de que pudiera seguir experimentando, Patchouli rompió mi concentración.

—¡Drech! ¡Ya aprendí a usar el Rayo, como me pediste!

—Vamos afuera, así me lo muestras, ¿sí? —dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Acompañe a Patchouli afuera, donde Kurumu estaba sentada en un banco, bebiendo una lata de gaseosa.

—Ahora… ¡Rayo!

Pasó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Antes de gritar el nombre de la habilidad, Patchouli había comenzado a canalizar energía, lo cual era visible en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Cuando terminó de hablar, un haz de electricidad salió de sus manos y golpeó la pared frente a ella, causándole algunas marcas negras más. Lakche aplaudió el poder de su amiga.

—Eso es justo lo que quería ver —le sonreí a Patchy mientras me acercaba para acariciar su cabello.

—Bueno, —interrumpió Kurumu— ¿qué toca hacer ahora?

—Todavía hay que practicar. Patchy, todavía hay otra habilidad que quiero que aprendas.

—¿Otra más…? —se quejó— ¿Tienes otra MT?

—No, esta vez no será por una MT. Te la enseñará Kurumu.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres que le enseñe? Ni sueñes que le enseñaré a Patchouli a usar Tóxico.

—Ni te lo pediría. Lo que quiero que ella aprenda es Bola Sombra.

—¡Pero ya tengo las bases de eso! Mamá me enseño un poco una vez…

—Entonces practícalo con Kurumu. Lakche, tú también practicarás. Será nuestra forma principal de ataque.

Patchouli y Kurumu practicaron simplemente lanzándose Bola Sombra la una a la otra, luego tomando un descanso y volviendo a empezar. Lakche, por su parte, practicaba moviéndose de un lado a otro y lanzando una Bola Sombra con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz. Gracias a la bufanda, su velocidad era enorme. Por cómo iban las cosas, teníamos una buena probabilidad de ganar. Sería una victoria segura si no me enfrentaba a su Gardevoir o a su Jellicent. Cuando parecía que Patchouli dominaba la Bola Sombra y Kurumu la resistía sin problema alguno, les ordené volver al hotel y darse un baño para luego salir hacia el gimnasio de Welf.

Seré honesto aquí: Cuando era joven, Iberis era un asco. Entiendo que había gente trabajando para mejorarlo, y aunque eventualmente tuvieron éxito, todavía era un nido de ratas en ese tiempo. Todo el tiempo que estuve en Iberis me esforcé por ignorar cómo se veía ese pueblo demacrado y azotado por la delincuencia y la depresión. Así que caminé por cerca de veinte minutos hasta llegar al gimnasio de Welf. Mi padre me había contado del lugar: era probablemente el lugar más limpio del barrio donde se erigía, y estaba justo al lado de la jefatura de policía. Di el primer paso al frente, observando los marcadores de los entrenadores que habían obtenido la victoria en el gimnasio. Me sorprendió encontrar un nombre conocido ahí, y se lo señalé a mis compañeras, sólo para tener algo de qué hablar.

—Miren eso. Cecyl Ian Ivanov, es amigo de la familia. Bueno, su familia es amiga de la mía —Patchouli y Kurumu ya conocían la historia de nuestras familias, sin embargo, Lakche no. Por alguna razón no me interrumpieron— Tiene más o menos mi misma edad, pero creo que es mayor. Hace mucho que no lo veo, creo que nos vimos una vez cuando teníamos siete u ocho años y ya. Pero su padre Charles y mi padre son rivales, y a pesar de que parece que se odian, parecen ser buenos amigos. Es como si se entendieran mejor que nadie, ¿saben? Selena, la esposa de Charles, viene a veces a comer a casa o invita a mi padre —hice una pequeña pausa, pero como ninguna habló, continué divagando—. Me pregunto si me encontraré pronto a Cecyl. Quizás podríamos viajar juntos también.

Ya no tenía nada más de qué hablar, así que seguimos con nuestro camino. El interior del gimnasio era justo como mi padre lo había descrito: un campo de entrenamiento para policías. Me acerqué a un hombre y una mujer que entrenaban combate cuerpo a cuerpo y les llamé la atención. Los dos detuvieron su práctica y se giraron a mí. El hombre era casi de mi misma altura, más corpulento pero sin dejar de ser relativamente delgado, y llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás. La mujer era también delgada, pero se notaba su musculatura. Traía su largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta, y tenía dos franjas azules tatuadas alrededor de sus muñecas en cada brazo.

—Buenos días, ¿son entrenadores del gimnasio? —había mucha gente en el gimnasio, por lo que quizás eran sólo policías en entrenamiento.

—Bueno, él sí —la mujer soltó una pequeña risa. Claro, una pokemon. ¿Por qué no lo noté antes?

—Mi nombre es Magellan. Achilles Magellan. Esta adorable mujer es mi compañera, Merrill.

—Un placer conocerlos. Soy Drech Kaulser, un entrenador que viene a retar al líder.

—Muy bien, Drech. Tienes que derrotar a dos entrenadores del gimnasio y luego hablar con Welf.

—¿Empiezo contigo?

—Claro. Todos los que ya tengan un emblema de policía son los que puedes retar para un combate. Digo, podrías retar al resto, pero no tendría mucho caso. Ah, me voy por las ramas, disculpa.

Achilles parecía tener mi mismo problema. Era un muy buen tipo. Tras una inspección más cercana, su compañera parecía ser una Wingull con gran poder físico, pero que extrañamente no poseía alas. Definitivamente no iba a ser una buena pelea para mí, pero tampoco para él. Decidí enviar a Patchouli, para poner a prueba su nueva habilidad.

—Ella es mi Misdreavus, Patchouli —le expliqué a mi oponente—. Será un combate uno a uno, ¿verdad?

—Correcto, mi buen Drech. Es refrescante no tener que explicar mucho, ya se volvía repetitivo.

—Empezamos hace como una semana —le reprochó Merrill. Achilles sólo rió.

—Hablando de empezar… —comenzó Lakche, pero se detuvo.

Los dos comprendimos sus intenciones, y sin más preámbulo, nos dispusimos a pelear. Merrill era horriblemente resistente ante los ataques eléctricos a pesar de ser doblemente débil a ellos, y parecía contraatacar con fiereza, más de la que uno esperaría de una pokemon Agua-Volador que acababa de ser golpeada con electricidad. Su movimiento más efectivo era Ataque Ala, siendo a la vez el más engañoso: al no tener alas, Merrill usaba sus brazos. Como el ataque implicaba golpear al oponente con las alas, la habilidad se convertía en un simple golpe de ariete. No obstante, Patchy demostró tener una muy buena resistencia tras recibir golpe tras golpe de Kurumu, y combinado con la Eviolita pudo aguantar los ataques de Merrill sin problemas mientras lanzaba Rayo una y otra vez, cubriéndose con Protección de vez en cuando. Uno de los ataques logró paralizar a su oponente por el tiempo suficiente para que Patchy cargara un Rayo más potente que el resto, dejando a Merrill fuera de combate. Achilles sonrió mientras se disponía a curar a su pokemon.

—Eso ha estado muy bien, Drech. Ahora busca algún otro oponente.

—Ustedes también dieron una gran pelea, Achilles. Nos vemos.

—Oh, otra cosa —dijo antes de que me fuera—. Te estaremos alentando desde aquí.

—Me alegra saberlo —le sonreí y me dirigí hacia donde estaba entrenando otro policía.

Como Achilles me recomendó, comprobé que el otro tuviera su emblema de policía antes de pelear con él. El hombre era un poco mayor que Achilles, con la cabeza afeitada y la piel morena. Estaba haciendo barras mientras dos chicas casi iguales que identifiqué como Kirlias le hacían porras. Por lo que decían, parece que el nombre del policía era Joel.

—Disculpe, usted es un entrenador de aquí, ¿verdad?

El hombre me miró y subió todo su cuerpo encima de la barra, sentándose sobre ella.

—Así es. Me llamo Joel, ¿y tú?

—Soy Drech Kaulser. —respondí.

Ni bien recibió mi respuesta, saltó desde la barra y aterrizó frente a mí. Presumido.

—Un gusto. ¿Conoces las reglas?

—Sí, acabo de enfrentar a otro entrenador y a su Wingull.

—Ha de ser Magellan. Bien, como ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar. Individuales, dos a dos. ¿Estás listo?

—Listo. Pelearán Lakche y Kurumu, mi Gastly y mi Litwick.

—Ellas dos son Miltia y Melanie. —las dos Kirlia hicieron una reverencia.

Cuando la pelea comenzó, me esperaba que fuera corta. Tipo Psíquico contra tipo Fantasma siempre se termina bastante rápido, especialmente si las chicas son frágiles. Como era mi caso. Bolas Sombra y descargas de Psíquico volaban de un lado a otro, casi siempre fallando. Kurumu pudo vencer a Miltia, pero como su velocidad no era la ideal, falló demasiados golpes. Era una suerte que Miltia tampoco pudiese atinar seguido, o Kurumu habría estado perdida. Cuando Joel cambió a Melanie, yo saqué a Kurumu e hice entrar a Lakche. La bufanda demostró ser una buena compra cuando Lakche derrotó a su oponente con dos Bola Sombra casi imperceptibles. Joel parecía bastante impresionado.

—No está mal, ¡no está mal! —se rió mientras tomaba a Melanie en brazos— Iré a buscar a Welf. Tú quédate por aquí.

Joel se retiró al otro lado del gimnasio mientras Miltia lo acompañaba. Allí lo vi hablar con un hombre adulto, robusto y bien formado, equipado hasta el tope y con una gorra de policía ocultando su cabello. Hablaron por un momento, luego Joel señaló en mi dirección y desapareció tras una de las puertas del establecimiento. El hombre se acercó a mí a paso lento pero firme. De cerca, pude notar que era relativamente joven, de rasgos severos pero correctos.

—Saludos, joven entrenador —me sonrió tras su bigote.

—Buenas tardes, señor Welf. Soy Drech Kaulser, y vengo a retarlo por la medalla de gimnasio.

—Kaulser, ¿eh? No te pareces mucho a William, la verdad.

—Dicen que me parezco más a mi madre —me reí.

—William Kaulser con una humana... Válgame Arceus —el hombre carraspeó— Oh, lo siento, eso fue insensible de mi parte.

—No se preocupe. Ya derroté a dos entrenadores aquí, así que me gustaría pelear contra usted.

—Claro, claro, pero todavía hay algo que hacer. Dime, ¿no te parece injusto que sólo las pokemon tengan que pelear mientras sus entrenadores no hacen nada?

—Erm… Sí, me lo parece —honestamente, me había arriesgado tanto como mis compañeras en el tiempo que llevaba viajando. Pero Welf no tenía por qué enterarse.

—¡Me alegro de que pienses como yo! ¿Sabes cómo podrías arreglarlo?

—Espero que no sea teniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra usted.

—¡Nada de eso, tranquilo! —Welf soltó una fuerte risotada.

Dicho eso, me llevó por todo el campo de entrenamiento probando cada una de las estaciones de práctica. Correr esquivando obstáculos, ejercicios básicos, sparring contra Achilles, escalar, y mucho más. A mitad del ejercicio le pedí un momento para meditar, y logré repetir el efecto de esa mañana: eliminar el dolor en mis músculos. Gracias a eso pasé su curso de entrenamiento sin problema alguno. Cuando llegamos al campo de tiro, me pasó un arma de bajo calibre y me pidió disparar a los blancos. Noté en ese momento que el gimnasio estaba mucho más vacío que cuando entré, algo que no estaba fuera de lo normal en un gimnasio. Mi habilidad con un arma de mano era, por lo menos, aceptable. No tenía errores de villano de película de acción, al menos, y dejé de sentir el retroceso luego de unos cuatro o cinco disparos. Cuando le devolví el arma a Welf sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Tuve el presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que tuviese un arma en las manos.

Desearía haberme equivocado.

—¡Bien hecho, Drech! Has ganado el derecho de retarme a un combate.

—Muy bien —asentí— Usaré tres pokemon.

—Acompáñame.

Lo seguí hasta la computadora del gimnasio. Introdujo un tres en la computadora mientras me indicaba que conectara mi Pokedex al aparato. No me estaba diciendo nada que no supiese hacer ya de antes, pero no se lo dije. Aparecieron mis tres pokemon en la pantalla, y del otro lado, aparecieron sus tres pokemon: Shyvana, Kyouko y Julie. Shelgon, Gardevoir y Jellicent. Justamente las dos que recé para no tener que enfrentar.

Maldije mi suerte en silencio.

—¡Parece que te espera una pelea complicada, Drech! —otra risotada.

Me volví a mis pokemon y les hablé por lo bajo, para que Welf no supiera mi estrategia.

—Miren, esto se va a complicar bastante, pero tenemos que ganar. Su Shelgon es bastante resistente y no tenemos nada efectivo contra ella, así que… —miré fijamente a mi Litwick— Kurumu, tendrás que volver a usar Tóxico.

—Está bien —estaba mucho más calmada de lo que esperé. Kurumu detestaba ese movimiento con toda su alma, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

—El resto del plan seguirá igual. Bombardeen a Jellicent y Gardevoir con Bola Sombra, y traten de ser lo más certeras posible. Patchouli, si crees que necesitarás defenderte, hazlo. Lakche, no pares de atacar en ningún momento.

Todas asintieron y regresamos con Welf. Sus tres pokemon ya habían llegado, y la máquina terminó de nivelar a todas las participantes. Con todo dicho y hecho, se pusieron en posición a cada lado de la arena dibujada en el suelo del gimnasio. Joel con sus dos Kirlia estaba haciendo de juez, mientras un par de los policías observaban. Noté a Achilles entre ellos, junto a Merrill. Kurumu, siendo mi pokemon más fuerte, dio inicio al combate. El primer pokemon que Welf mandó fue su Shelgon, Shyvana. La chica tenía el cabello blanco corto y estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza en armadura antidisturbios, escudo incluido.

—¡Tóxico! —ordenamos los dos a la vez.

Las chicas, de pie en la misma posición inicial, canalizaron el poder de las toxinas en sus rivales. Ambas pokemon quedaron gravemente envenenadas. Eso era malo, muy malo. Con la trampa puesta, Kurumu comenzó a atacar. Lanzó una Bola Sombra bastante potente que le hizo un daño decente a su oponente, sin embargo, Shyvana no se movió ni un centímetro, segura detrás de su escudo. Se sacudió el polvo del ataque y se inclinó sobre una rodilla para usar Deseo, lanzando una luz al cielo. Se escuchó un leve quejido de parte de las dos, obviamente afectadas por el veneno.

—Shyvana, vuelve. —Welf expresó su comando de forma calmada, como si controlara toda la situación.

Shyvana salió rápidamente del estadio, y en su lugar entró Kyouko, la Gardevoir. La mujer era elegante, pero tenía un aire de soberbia que arruinaba su imagen. Ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer. Si metía a otra de mis pokemon a pelear, seguro la dejaría fuera de combate con un solo golpe. Pero si no sacaba a Kurumu, el veneno la afectaría. Pero Kurumu ya había decidido cómo pelearía. Antes de que la Gardevoir pudiese preparar su propio ataque, Kurumu ya había creado otra Bola Sombra para disparársela directo. El golpe fue lo suficientemente poderoso para echar atrás a la Gardevoir e interrumpir su ataque. Kurumu tenía una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro que esperaría más bien de Lakche, pero que de todos modos se veía bien en ella. La luz que Shyvana había lanzado al cielo volvió a caer sobre la Gardevoir, curándola casi completamente.

—Hm, qué insolencia —Kyouko se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y levantó una mano en el aire, creando una poderosa esfera de energía púrpura— ¡Psíquico! —el ataque le dio de lleno a Kurumu, levantando una nube de polvo— ¿Dónde está tu sonrisa desafiante ahora, Lit-?

Una bomba de energía negra la interrumpió golpeándola en el pecho. Entre el polvo, Kurumu todavía seguía de pie, con la ropa destrozada y la misma expresión que antes. Pero ya estaba demasiado débil, y sucumbió al veneno. Kurumu cayó de rodillas y luego de cara, y me apresuré para sacarla del estadio.

—¡Kurumu no puede continuar! —anunció Joel.

—Eh, Drech. ¿Viste su cara con ese último ataque? —Kurumu me sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, la vi —asentí y le devolví la sonrisa— Le demostraste quién manda.

—Retador, elija a su siguiente pokemon —escuché a Joel decir la orden desde un costado del estadio.

—Lakche, es tu turno.

Lakche avanzó a la arena de un salto, observando fijamente a su rival. La Gardevoir de Welf se había puesto de pie nuevamente, pero esta vez no se sacudió la ropa ni nada. Parecía furiosa. Kyouko comenzó a cargar Psíquico otra vez, sólo que en lugar de cargar una esfera sola, cargó dos esferas de tamaño mediano que se dividieron en más esferas. Todas se dispararon en dirección a Lakche, sin embargo, la bufanda la había hecho mucho más veloz. Sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, Lakche ya estaba frente a Kyouko.

—¡Kurumin manda saludos! —Lakche cargó una sola Bola Sombra, que disparó a quemarropa contra su oponente en el mismo lugar donde Kurumu había lanzado su último golpe. Kyouko no salió disparada ni se movió de su lugar, pero su expresión lo decía todo: había quedado fuera de combate.

—¡Kyouko no puede continuar!

—Esto se pone interesante —Welf sonrió de nuevo, entretenido. —Julie, es tu turno.

La voluptuosa mujer dio un paso al frente, su vestido blanco ondeando tras cada paso. Tenía un aspecto sereno, con una elegancia inmaculada, a diferencia de la Gardevoir. Lakche me miró y le hice señas para que se apegara al plan inicial. La mujer no se movió de su lugar, por lo que Lakche dio el primer golpe, disparando una Bola Sombra desde lejos. Julie, sorpresivamente, desvió el ataque con el dorso de la mano.

—¿No planeas acercarte, Gastly? Así no podrás ganarme —Julie todavía sonriente, provocaba a mi pokemon.

Por desgracia, Lakche tomó la carnada.

Con su increíble velocidad, Lakche pudo ponerse cerca de ella y golpearla por la espalda con su Bola Sombra, haciendo un daño moderado. No obstante, un aura negra cubrió a la Jellicent y luego se extendió hacia Lakche, impidiéndole volver a usar su Bola Sombra. La expresión de miedo demostraba que Lakche no estaba esperando eso en absoluto… Pero era justo lo que Julie esperaba. Sin decir más, la mujer se dio la vuelta con rapidez y cargó su propia Bola Sombra, extendiendo su palma hacia Lakche. La descarga de energía fantasmal la golpeó de lleno en el pecho, arrojándola al suelo. La Jellicent parecía veinte veces más sombría, a pesar de mantener la misma sonrisa calmada.

—¡Lakche no puede continuar!

Corrí hacia Lakche y la tomé en mis brazos, sacándola de la arena. Ella se rió un poco, apenada.

—Eso fue… muy tonto de mi parte, ¿no?

No tuve las agallas de responderle, pues ambos sabíamos que la respuesta era sí.

—Patchy, es tu turno —deposité todas mis esperanzas en la pokémon que me había acompañado desde que éramos niños, pero que a la vez era la que tenía menos experiencia en combate.

—No te preocupes, Drech —me aseguró— Vamos a ganar esto.

Tanta confianza era contagiosa. Miré de nuevo a nuestra oponente, quien parecía un tanto recuperada del golpe de Lakche. Llevaba un chicle de Restos en la boca, permitiéndole curarse un poco entre ataque y ataque. La verdad es que no tenía idea de qué movimiento usaría, puesto que sólo había visto su Bola Sombra. Y si eso era cierto, entonces lo más sensato era que Patchouli usara Protección. Pero cuando iba a dar la orden, Patchouli comenzó a cargar una nueva Bola Sombra en su mano izquierda. Julie se preparó para aguantar, pero Patchouli no disparó. En su lugar, soltó la esfera, que empezó a flotar cerca de su mano. Cuando la masa de energía abandonó su palma, Patchouli comenzó a cargar otra nueva, que repitió el mismo proceso. Con la tercera, Julie comenzaba a impacientarse, así que cargó una nueva Bola Sombra para golpear a Patchouli.

Un grave error.

Tan pronto como Julie disparó su ataque, Patchouli lanzó las tres esferas hacia ella. Los dos ataques chocaron, pero el ataque de Patchouli, más pesado que el de Julie, lo traspasó y la golpeó de lleno en el rostro, pecho y estómago. La Jellicent perdió el balance por el extraño ataque y cayó de rodillas, mientras Patchy sólo cargaba un nuevo disparo. Cuando la tuvo suficientemente cerca, arrojó la bomba de energía sobre su cabeza, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en el tiro. En el último segundo, se presentó la misma aura negra, pero Patchouli no parecía molesta en absoluto.

En ese momento me pregunté qué clase de entrenamiento habían hecho Patchouli y Kurumu para pelear de esa forma tan osada. Ninguna de las dos parecía su yo usual, Kurumu siendo desafiante y Patchouli siendo seria.

—¡Julie no puede continuar!

—Vaya, vaya… Shyvana, adelante —ordenó Welf con calma.

No tenía idea de qué haría su Shelgon, así que le ordené a Patchy que se protegiera cuando tuviese oportunidad. Y lo primero que hizo fue justamente eso. Pero su oponente volvió a realizar ese rezo extraño, y otra luz ascendió al techo del gimnasio. Sintiendo que no debería usar Protección de nuevo, Patchouli pasó a la ofensiva. Sentí la electricidad del cuarto concentrándose en ella mientras liberaba una nueva descarga eléctrica sobre su oponente. Parecía que Shyvana, detrás de su escudo, era inmune a los ataques de Patchouli, recibiendo sólo un pequeño retroceso. La Shelgon avanzó con su escudo al frente hacia Patchy, cargando y golpeándola con sus garras, envueltas en ese fuego púrpura de los ataques tipo Dragón. Si no fuera por la Eviolita, estoy seguro de que el ataque habría dolido muchísimo más, pero Patchouli lo aguantó sin quejarse. Shyvana mostró una expresión de dolor por una fracción de segundo al recibir los efectos del veneno de Kurumu. Pero cualquier expresión de dolor se desvaneció cuando la luz descendió sobre ella curando sus heridas. Shyvana adoptó de nuevo su postura de ataque, haciendo que Patchouli perdiera la calma y activara de nuevo su Protección. De nuevo, Shyvana invocó otro Deseo. Patchy tragó saliva e intentó serenarse. Si seguíamos de esa forma, Patchouli terminaría perdiendo.

—¡Patchy! —grité— ¡Quítale su escudo!

Patchouli asintió y comenzó a cargar electricidad una vez más mientras se movía hacia su oponente. Kyouko volvió a cubrir su brazo con las llamas color violeta, esta vez lanzándose a atacar a Patchouli en lugar de esperar primero a su ataque. Patchouli se lanzó al frente, recibiendo el zarpazo de lleno pero agarrando el escudo para que Shyvana no levantara de nuevo sus defensas. Mi Misdreavus miró con fiereza a su rival mientras liberaba toda la energía acumulada en un golpe directo. El golpe las volvió a separar, y mientras Patchy a penas se recuperó, la Shelgon recibió una nueva luz curativa. Y aunque el aura negra desapareció, parecía el fin. No íbamos a ganar si intercambiaban otro golpe como ese. Pero en un momento que me habría perdido por parpadear, la expresión de dolor de Shyvana me hizo recordar el veneno que se había acumulado por tanto tiempo.

—¡Ya no te defiendas, vuelve a atacar! —ordené.

Patchouli estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Claro, lo había notado por sí misma. Shyvana se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia, pero Patchouli se adelantó. Los pequeños relámpagos alrededor de Patchouli lo hacían parecer un nuevo Rayo, pero se palpaba esa energía fantasmal que absorbía toda la vida cercana.

—¡Bola Sombra! —gritó Patchouli mientras disparaba la última descarga de la que era capaz.

Volvió a cubrirse, pero el veneno la había dejado tan débil que ya no pudo sostener su escudo. La defensa salió volando por el poder del golpe, y Shyvana fue empujada también. La mujer permaneció en el suelo, inmóvil, por unos segundos antes de que Joel declarara su derrota.

—¡Shyvana no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Drech Kaulser!

Corrí hacia la arena a toda velocidad y abracé a Patchy, levantándola del suelo por mi alegría. Tan pronto como la rodeé con mis brazos, se perdió su apariencia calmada. Se veía muy tierna. Lakche y Kurumu, ya más o menos recuperadas, se unieron a la celebración. Estábamos todos abrazados saltando y diciendo "¡lo hicimos!" una y otra vez. Welf comenzó un aplauso, que siguieron sus pokemon y el resto de los espectadores.

Podía acostumbrarme a ese sentimiento de victoria.

Welf se acercó a nosotros y me extendió la mano. Le di un firme apretón, y sentí que dejó algo en mi palma. Era una medalla con motivo de flor, como era usual en Garaden. Mi padre me confirmaría después que se trataba de un nenúfar blanco. Le agradecí a Welf y decidí marcharme del gimnasio. En la puerta. Achilles y Joel me detuvieron.

—¡Eh, Drech! —Achilles sonrió como lo hacía tan seguido— Sigamos en contacto, ¿te parece?

—Conmigo también. Disfruté nuestro combate, y las gemelas quieren una revancha contra tus chicas.

—Me parece perfecto —les devolví la sonrisa mientras registraba sus números en mi celular.

Seguí mi camino de regreso al hotel con mis compañeras, pero nos detuvimos en el Centro Pokemon para que pudieran curarse. Estuve ahí cerca de media hora, ya que estaban más heridas que nunca. Cuando estuvieron sanas de nuevo, regresamos de verdad al hotel. Me tiré sobre la cama grande, agotado por el entrenamiento de Welf. Las chicas, aún más cansadas, se acostaron conmigo en la cama y se quedaron dormidas.

Al despertar, tuve que moverme un poco para identificar dónde estaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el estómago de Lakche, mientras Kurumu se apoyaba sobre mi pecho y Patchouli aferraba todo su cuerpo a mi brazo. Tuve que meditar seriamente cómo salir de ahí sin molestarlas. Tras diez minutos meditando, aún no se me ocurría nada.

—Chicas, es hora de levantase —terminé diciendo.

No me hicieron caso.

—Chicas, arriba. Ya es de día —levanté un poco la voz, pero no demasiado.

De nuevo, no obtuve respuesta.

—Ah, al diablo.

Me levanté sin preocuparme demasiado. Lakche a penas se inmutó y Patchouli soltó mi brazo luego de forcejear un poco. Pero Kurumu sí se despertó. Y como había pasado de acostarme a estar sentado, su cabeza se deslizó hacia mis piernas. Su rostro enrojeció en menos de un segundo y casi se cae de la cama por la sorpresa.

—Vaya vista para la mañana… —susurró ella mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Lamento despertarte. Bueno, no realmente.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ella entre bostezos.

—Cerca de las ocho.

—¿Doce horas corridas? ¿Tanto nos cansamos allá?

—Eso parece. Sólo quédate aquí, iré a buscar el desayuno —me levanté de la cama, ahora libre del agarre de mis compañeras.

—Espera, te acompaño. —Kurumu se puso de pie y se calzó sus pequeños mocasines negros.

Antes de que saliéramos del cuarto, Kurumu escribió "fuimos a por el desayuno" en un anotador, que luego dejó sobre la mesa de noche. Obligué a Kurumu a ponerse su suéter cuando salíamos, pues hacía más frío a la mañana que en otro momento del día. Paseamos un rato por la ciudad en dirección al centro, tomados de la mano y riendo.

—Siempre quise aprender a tocar la trompeta, ¿sabes? —comentó ella cuando pasamos junto a un trompetista.

Kurumu le dejó un par de billetes y siguió con su camino mientras el hombre le hacía una reverencia de agradecimiento.

—¿Sí? ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—No lo sé, creo que sólo no quería molestar.

—No sería una molestia —le aseguré— Después de todo, todos estamos aprendiendo.

—¿Y cómo aprendería?

—¿Libros? ¿Un tutor? Aunque realmente no conozco a nadie que sepa tocar la trompeta.

—Ese es justamente el problema. ¿Cómo aprendiste tú a tocar la batería?

—Algunos libros que me compró mi padre. Aunque eso eran las bases, el resto se basaba en escuchar lo que tocaba.

—Comprendo… Si pasamos por alguna tienda de música, ¿puedo ir a comprar algún libro?

—Por supuesto.

Continuamos caminando de la misma forma. Encontramos un café cercano y pedimos algo para llevar. Aparte de un paquete grande de donas, llevábamos un dos vasos de café, uno de cappuccino y uno de té verde. Por insistencia de Kurumu, tuve que dejarle comer una de las donas a medio camino. Comía bastante tranquila, pero tuvo que apurarse y meterse el resto de la dona en la boca cuando llegamos al hotel, para que no la vieran. Me hizo mucha gracia verla, puesto que las chicas se darían cuenta de que había comido antes. Ese lado menos serio de ella era otro lado inusual que no había visto más de dos o tres veces. El viaje recién empezaba y ya estaba viendo más facetas de Kurumu de las que había visto en cuatro años que la conocía. Salir fuera de casa parecía hacernos cambiar para mejor, pues estaba viendo una Kurumu que no había visto nunca.

Y me gustaba.

Mientras ella, entre risas, buscaba la llave del cuarto en sus bolsillos, la tomé por la cadera con mi mano libre, acercándola a mí.

—Drech, ¿qué estás…?

Interrumpí sus palabras con un beso. Estaba muy sorprendida, pero pronto se dejó llevar, apoyando una mano en mi pecho y la otra sobre mi hombro. Después de un momento, nos separamos, y ella se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—Eso… —le sonreí— es tu recompensa por la pelea de ayer.

—Vaya… —bajó la mirada por un momento y me sonrió con picardía—. Entonces me esforzaré el doble la próxima pelea.

Nos abrazamos mientras reíamos por lo bajo. Nos separamos un momento para que Kurumu pudiera abrir la puerta. Para nuestra suerte, las chicas seguían durmiendo y no nos vieron abrazados de esa manera. Dejamos el desayuno sobre la mesa de centro y nos sentamos en una de las camas individuales, tomados de la mano. Kurumu no había dicho una palabra desde que entramos al cuarto. La vi observando al suelo por un momento antes de mirar nuestras manos y fijar su mirada con la mía.

—¿Algún día… seré la primera? —susurró, pero en ese entonces no la escuché.

No necesitaba hacerlo de todos modos.

Me quedé callado, todavía mirándola. No quise pedirle que lo repitiera, pues no hacía falta. La besé de nuevo, empujándola ligeramente para que se recostara en la cama. Rompimos el contacto de nuestros labios y nos miramos otra vez. Kurumu estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y un tanto nerviosa. Me acerqué para besar su cuello y ella no se resistió, sólo soltaba un leve gemido de vez en cuando. Después de un minuto, puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza para apartarme de su cuello, luego me atrajo de nuevo para besarme mientras me abrazaba. Pasé mi mano derecha por su pecho, acariciándolo sobre la ropa. Un gemido más agudo que el resto escapó de sus labios cuando apreté su pecho izquierdo, y Lakche se despertó.

Nunca me había levantado de la cama con tanta rapidez.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó, Kurumin?

—Es que… ¡V-vi un insecto, eso es todo! —Kurumu, todavía sobra la cama, no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Ya se fue —respondí mientras sonreía—. No era tan grande, Lakche.

Mi Litwick me lanzó una mirada asesina antes de ponerse de pie, agarrándose la blusa a la altura del pecho. Recordé que, cuando la estaba acariciando, sentí su corazón latir a mil por hora, y seguramente la posibilidad de ser descubiertos la puso todavía más nerviosa.

—¿Trajeron el desayuno? —preguntó Lakche tras mirar la mesa.

—Así es, volvimos hace poco. También trajimos donas, pero Drech se comió una de camino —su venganza.

—Drech, eso no es justo. Ahora por eso no comerás ninguna dona.

Mi pequeña broma a Kurumu me había costado dos donas perfectamente buenas. Lakche despertó a Patchouli y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa para comer.

—Creo que aprendiste tu lección —dijo Kurumu mientras me pasaba una dona—. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Lo estaba disfrutando mucho, la muy canalla. Acepté su ofrenda de paz sin rechistar, ya se lo haría pagar luego. Después de desayunar, le avisé a mi padre sobre mi victoria en el gimnasio. Me sorprendió la rapidez de su respuesta. ¿Era yo el único que no se acostumbraba a su celular?

"_Ese es mi hijo! Sigue demostrando el poder de la familia Kaulser!"_

"_Marissa dice que esta orgullosa de Patchy y Kurumu"_

Me hizo gracia su respuesta tan animada, y el saludo de Marissa también. Le envié una foto de las chicas, que posaron abrazadas y sonriendo. Parecían contentos con Lakche, especialmente Nayla. El resto del día transcurrió sin muchos eventos, pues aparte de salir a almorzar, no hicimos nada fuera del hotel.

El día siguiente me tocaba encontrarme con Ryuuji de nuevo. Me preparé temprano y esperé a su llamado, sin embargo tardó más de la cuenta en contactarme ya que se había olvidado de mí. No hace falta decir que fue un golpe a mi orgullo. Cuando llegamos allí, Amy estaba ausente. Kath nos explicó que era su cumpleaños número dieciocho, y Amy había ido a buscarle un regalo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar, así que sólo me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo, al que Lakche se unió. Queríamos escucharle tocar el instrumento que Kath le había regalado, pero nos dijo que le faltaba afinarlo aún, y por ende debíamos esperar a otro momento. Me lo estaba esperando, realmente. Amy comentó en un momento que cumpliría trece años en julio, el mismo día que Kurumu. Lo importante del caso fue la reacción de Ryuuji al saber que desvirgó a una chica de doce años. Podría decirse que fue mi venganza por olvidarse de mí.

Pero no podía quejarme, pues un día atrás estuve por quitarle la virginidad a una chica de trece.

Una vez terminó el momento de celebración, nos subimos al teleférico. Tocaba volver colina abajo y cruzar el Laboratorio de nuevo para regresar a Serlock, pues ahí se alojaba el segundo gimnasio. En la cabina, no pude evitar cruzar miradas con Kurumu. Pese al obvio sonrojo de sus mejillas, sus dorados ojos no se apartaron de los míos. En ese instante, los dos pensamos lo mismo.

¿Qué habría pasado si hubiésemos seguido? ¿Habrían cambiado las cosas entre nosotros? ¿Estaríamos viajando abrazados en lugar de estar frente al otro?

No tenía forma de saberlo.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! Primero que nada quería disculparme por el tiempo de inactividad, pues en mayor parte fue culpa mía. Por otro lado, quería agradecerles por todavía seguir este fic (especialmente a Diego, que lo ha seguido desde el principio); les prometo que habrán muchos momentos memorables aquí pues todos trabajamos para hacer de este fanfic una gran historia.<p>

Sobre los replay: Fanfiction es un poco sensible en cuanto a los links, así que deben poner primero el link de Pokemon Showdown, pero reemplazando el "play" por "replay", y al final del link poner la pelea (lo que nosotros les proporcionamos). Sí, se hace todo en navegador ya que algunos (cofcofyocofcof) no tienen 3DS xD  
>El link de la pelea entre Drech y Welf es el siguiente: gen5customgame-192016114<p>

Ahora procederé a responder algunas reviews:

Sobre los pasados, algunos están planeados, pero no te puedo asegurar cuántos se harán xD

La tardanza fue porque yo no escribía, el escritor de Ryuuji se terminó cansando y acordamos que él escribiría mientras yo terminaba de hacer mi parte xD El orden está más o menos establecido, tratamos de mantener uno general pero entonces sucede la vida real. Y como comentario del escritor de Ryuuji, el que durara tanto tiempo sin postear no se debe a la dificultad de su batalla de gimnasio ni al tiempo que le tomó escribir su capítulo, pues lo hizo sólo en un par de días gracias a que ya tenía las ideas preparadas... la culpa fue completamente mía.

Also no, this story is probably NOT going to be translated into English. It's most likely going to become a Visual Novel before we translate it. And even then we wouldn't be the ones who translate it, lol.

PD: Sí, habrán más "cosas sucias" entre entrenadores y pokemon, pero la frecuencia con la que sucedan depende ya individualmente de cada escritor xD


	21. Kaiji Chapter 2

**Kaiji Chapter 2.**

_El proseguir en la aventura del citadino de Xen._

No fue sino hasta caer la noche cuando Hatsu y yo llegamos a Serlock, y debo agregar que acabamos totalmente cansados gracias a que salir del bosque donde caímos, enfrentar una que otra pokémon y seguir el sendero que nos llevaría hasta la ciudad nos tomó cerca de cuatro horas, todo eso sumado con las emociones del día y las improvisaciones que tomamos.

Lo primero que hicimos nada más llegar fue ir directo a buscar algún lugar donde descansar, y por ende fuimos a parar al primer hotel que hallamos. Por supuesto, no importaba que fuese de dos o tres estrellas, lo único que ambos queríamos era un buen lugar de descanso; aunque por mi mente cruzó la idea de usar las bolsas para dormir, sinceramente desistí de ello nada más visualizarme la tediosa tarea de mí buscando algún sitio donde pudiéramos acomodarlas.

La recepcionista fue muy agradable con nosotros, dejando de lado la cortesía habitual hacia los clientes, apresurándose a buscar un cuarto que pudiésemos ocupar. Cabe decir que no hubo demasiado cruce de palabras: nuestras caras llenas de fastidio y agotamiento hablaron por nosotros. Por la misma razón fue la que, en cuanto pagué, recibí la llave, abrimos la puerta y vimos la cama, fuimos directamente a dormir saltándonos la cena. Eso sí, antes de perder la conciencia noté que Hatsu se acurrucó junto a mí.

Esa fue la primer noche en mucho tiempo que la vi cerrar los ojos para acompañarme en mi descanso sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

Por la mañana siguiente fui yo quien despertó primero. Una vez más, mi compañera de cabellos blancos había atrapado un extremo de mi sudadera, y deduje que era una especie de acto reflejo que ella tenía al dormir.

Bostecé y me estiré agradablemente por el hecho de haber descansado de una forma reconfortante mientras resumía el día anterior mentalmente con una sonrisa, aunque hubiese terminado de una manera en la que un chico de ciudad no estaría acostumbrado al haber vivido rodeado de tantas comodidades. Me pregunté cómo se habría sentido Hatsu, pero a pesar de lo poco expresiva que puede ser su mirada sabía que, poniendo punto y aparte su sobreprotectora forma de cuidarme, ella lo habría disfrutado por igual gracias al brillo en sus ojos que noté nada más tocar tierra la tarde anterior.

— No me molestaría repetirlo de nuevo —me dije, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de los dedos—. Aunque dije que no iríamos en avión de nuevo, fue divertido.

— Por favor no —contestó ella sin abrir los ojos y con un timbre agridulce en su voz, similar al que uno hace cuando despierta. Seguramente le habré hecho hacerlo, sin embargo no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante su respuesta tan estoica, libre de emoción alguna.

— Está bien, de igual manera te prometí algo —poco a poco me fui incorporando de pie—. Como sea, ¿qué tal dormiste?

— Como si no hubiese dormido en días. La verdad es que para ser un hotel de tres estrellas, las camas son muy cómodas —respondió tallándose los ojos. Hizo un ademán como de no quererse levantar, revolviéndose entre las mantas blancas.

No dije más. Me dirigí hacía la pequeña mesita al otro lado de la habitación donde arrumbamos nuestras pertenencias y lo primero que hice fue sacar mi cartera. Hasta recién me preocupé por el dinero que habríamos gastado, ya que, sinceramente, ni siquiera revisé el costo. Simplemente pagué con el billete más grande que tenía, guardé el cambio y hasta ahí. Por suerte, no fue demasiado. Haciendo cálculos, probablemente tendríamos para las tres comidas por otros dos días dejando de lado los gastos imprevistos.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a mi Drifloon quien ya se había puesto de pie y se arreglaba el abrigo hecho jirones por haber dormido con él para después comenzar a acicalarse su largo cabello con las manos.

— También traje un peine, por si te interesa —dije socarronamente. Ella tan sólo asintió y comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de mi mochila.

— ¿Para qué trajiste uno? No creo que sea para mí, ¿o sí?

— Pues… eh…

— Sé sincero Kai, no es porque pensaste en mí —espetó con una sonrisa en los labios y ya con el objeto en mano.

— Pues… —miré hacia uno de los mechones de mi pelo y lo estiré tanto como pude. Luego la miré con decisión y señalé mi propio cabello, tan café como el chocolate—. ¿Tú crees que este peinado se mantiene de forma natural? Necesita cuidados.

Por supuesto exageré mi tono a uno de total vanidad al tiempo que hice una cara como las de esas mujeres en televisión, simulando ser todo un gigoló. Aunque honestamente, parte de lo que había dicho… era cierto.

Dejé de prestar atención para comenzar a admirar la ciudad desde la ventana del hotel.

Podría describirla a lo que muchos llaman como "ciudad de paso". A lo muy lejano se veía el aeropuerto del sur, lo cual inconscientemente me puso a pensar en si nos estarían buscando allí también, aunque seguro era que no. Ahora éramos como forajidos, o así me imaginaba en ese preciso instante. No fue sino hasta que un ruido seguido de una sensación de vacío, ambos provenientes de mi estómago me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones. Habían sido horas sin probar alimento alguno, normal tener hambre.

— ¿Vamos a buscar algún lugar para comer o…? —preguntó Hatsu de manera inquisitiva justo cuando giraba mi cabeza para, irónicamente, preguntar lo mismo. Habrá escuchado semejante sonido de mi hambriento estómago, a lo que me sonrojé un poco con pena.

— Sí —asentí con la cabeza—. Me apetece algo caliente, la temperatura aquí es algo más baja que donde venimos… me gustaría un café con leche y algo con carne.

— Yo no soy la camarera, pero claro, vamos.

Me dirigió una suave sonrisa y, tras dirigirse a mí, tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas y tiró de mí hacia la puerta… básicamente arrastrándome hasta la salida del hotel.

— Creo que me gustaría haber tomado un baño antes —repliqué, analizando mis prioridades mientras avanzábamos a paso rápido en dirección al vestíbulo con nada más que algunos pokédolares en el bolsillo, aunque lo suficiente, según yo.

— Eso podría ser después; yo… —ella hizo una pausa, tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas con una mueca de no querer decirlo— … también tengo hambre.

Sorprendentemente, Hatsu estaba actuando un poco tímida, cosa que no se veía desde nuestra niñez. Similar a tener que repensar demasiado lo que diría, cuidando todos y cada uno de sus detalles, e incluso su asertividad tenía algo que esconder, algo que si bien lo había notado hasta apenas, me intrigaba muchísimo. Me comencé a preguntar, en todo caso, si esa redescubierta actitud fuese a causa del día anterior, o simplemente el inesperado cambio en su vida. Reiteraré, si yo no hubiese decidido hacer este viaje, ella seguiría su cotidiana vida conmigo en este preciso momento en casa. Así que, fuese como fuese, algo tan repentino pondría así a cualquiera.

Tan pronto cruzamos el corredor, la recepcionista de ayer nos despidió con la mano, a lo que respondí de igual modo. Por mi mente pasó el fugaz recuerdo de sus palabras, y esas eran que, al haber pagado solamente la estadía de exactamente veinticuatro horas, tendríamos que dejar el lugar antes de que anocheciera. Mi Drifloon empujó sutilmente la gran puerta metálica, y cuando ésta se abrió en su totalidad y salimos al exterior, y después de que nuestros ojos se acostumbraran a la luz solar -pues en contraste, el interior del hotel era un tanto menos luminoso- ambos intercambiamos miradas y caminamos entre las calles de Serlock, que no era tan diferente de Xen con la excepción de la distribución de los edificios y los sistemas básicos que la ciudad ofrecía. Claro, dejando de lado que las personas parecían tener cierto recelo en sí mismos y sus pokémon, cosas que pasaron desapercibidas para nosotros la noche pasada por razones previamente mencionadas. Lo que sí era diferente (además de calles algo más transitadas tanto por vehículos como por peatones) era la espesa vegetación rodeando todo el lugar, el silencioso murmullo de las ramas de los árboles al frotarse entre sí, meciéndose gracias a una pequeña brisa que parecía evitar cualquier contacto con la población. Eso y un cielo nublado.

No fue difícil hallar una cafetería decente, considerando que casi sobraban servicios del mismo tipo que el que buscábamos. Mientras que se preparaba nuestra orden -que fue recibida por una Skitty particularmente linda- nos dedicamos a mirar a los transeúntes a través de los cristales polarizados del lado exterior, percatándonos de que en su mayoría, iban directo hacia casinos aparentemente bien disfrazados de lo que mi madre en realidad llamaba "tugurios de gente mal sana".

— No deberíamos estar tanto tiempo aquí, Kai —sugirió Hatsu con un casi imperceptible tono de alarma sin perder la vista de uno de aquellos lugares.

— Ya —respondí junto con un suspiro—. Es la primer ciudad que visitamos en mucho tiempo y lo primero que quieres hacer es irte.

— No me refería a eso —y entonces volteó a verme con un notable fastidio en sus finas facciones de porcelana.

Instantes después, simplemente dejó caer con pesadez la cabeza sobre la fría madera de la mesa para reposar su frente, soltando un suspiro de hastío.

— ¿Entonces a qué?

— ¿Si observas esta pelusa blanca en mi gorro? —contestó señalando dicho punto con una mano, sin moverse realmente.

— Sí, ya sé, percibes cosas con ayuda de ella ya que está formada de almas… ¿qué tiene que ver? —finalmente se dignó a mirarme. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, fue tal la molestia que a mi parecer, no pudo contenerse y azotó ambas manos sobre el mueble, llamando la atención de todos en el local. Milagrosamente, Hatsu se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que carraspeó la garganta un tanto apenada y volvió a su bajo tono de voz. Por supuesto, durante todo el momento, solamente me encogí de hombros.

— Por la noche el ambiente se pone muy pesado Kai, muy… turbio. No quiero que pases una noche más aquí, así que por favor, reconsidéralo.

Ya entendía, una vez más, de que iba la situación. Solamente haré énfasis en decir que cuando ese lado sobreprotector suyo no es calmado antes de que "la tormenta llegue a su apogeo", no hay marcha atrás ante lo que tenga en mente. Y al ver que aún estaba a tiempo de ello, le dediqué una sonrisa comprensiva. Casi paulatinamente, la Skitty que nos había atendido antes regresó con una bandeja que sostenía en mano profesionalmente, aun así pareciera que se caería hacia algún lado en cualquier segundo. Tras dedicarnos una sonrisa y musitar un "perdón por la tardanza", colocó todo el contenido de la charola en la mesa, distribuyendo todo entre ambos de manera coordinada, y una vez hubo acabado, nos dio una reverencia y volvió de donde vino llevándose el traste de aluminio pegado a su propio cuerpo, meneando la cola de un lado a otro.

Deleité con la mirada los alimentos frente a mí, que por cierto se veían deliciosos, en especial aquellos que soltaban un delicioso vapor que inundaba mi nariz, penetrando en mi sentido del olfato y abriéndome el apetito como si no hubiésemos comido en semanas.

Después de algunos bocados, y ante la inquisitiva mirada de Hatsu quien tampoco pareció tener reparos al comer su desayuno, tomé un sorbo a mi latte con los ojos cerrados y luego exhalé con fuerza.

— Hatsu, primero quiero recalcarte que… En esta ciudad se encuentra el segundo gimnasio, ¿lo sabías? —se quedó callada durante un segundo, y luego negó con la cabeza—. Entonces sabes qué significa, ¿o no? —reformulé, recibiendo al poco un asentimiento de su parte.

— Entonces… volveremos… —suspiró una vez más, dándose por vencida—. Bueno, aunque de día… no es tan malo. Es lindo ver otros lugares además de las típicas cafeterías de Xen, o sus restaurantes. O también tu habitación.

— Si, entiendo —sentencié—. ¿Ya viste? La verdad me sorprende que cambies tan rápido tu forma de pensar. Y mejor ni te hablo de Iberis… —aquello último simplemente fue como un susurro. Supuse que no me escuchó.

— ¿Prefieres que siga presionando con lo anterior?

— No, por favor no. De cualquier modo nos iremos antes de que caiga la noche. Iremos por nuestras pertenencias, pagaremos y si queda tiempo antes de que oscurezca por completo, pasaremos por provisiones. Por ahora sólo disfrutemos de la comida y...

— Kai, espera —interrumpió, haciendo un ademán con la mano. En su cara se leía la expresión "timidez" de nuevo. Temí que fuese a retomar el tema anterior con una fuerza de voluntad renovada para imponer su necedad ante mí… pero ese no fue el caso—. Quiero… hacer algo antes.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Te lo digo luego… ya sé que quizá te preguntas por qué me comporto así, te conozco como tú me conoces a mí, pero aún no te digo todo… es decir… por qué… —bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Apenas podía ver su expresión con todo ese flequillo blanco cayendo por su costado y el borde de su gorra venirse más abajo mientras ella más se escondía en sí.

— ¿El de por qué actúas así desde prácticamente ayer en el avión? —completé, estirando mi brazo y acariciando su mejilla, logrando que me mirase de nuevo.

— Sí… Lo siento por ser tan misteriosa y ocultarte cosas, sólo no sé cómo decírtelo —admitió, sonriendo con cierto pesar.

No respondí. Le sonreí con confianza logrando una respuesta similar en ella y después proseguimos con el desayuno. Al terminar, una vez más la Skitty regresó para llevarse los platos luego de habernos extendido la cuenta en una pequeña bandeja que ni bien ni mal, la cantidad a pagar era considerablemente decente.

Ya de regreso, todo transcurrió de manera normal y hasta un poco aburrida, al menos por un tramo, con dos únicas excepciones. La primera fue que en nuestro recorrido al pasar junto a la salida oeste observé a una Mightyena vestida en mínimos ropajes que parecían prácticamente nuevos, de pie junto a la valla que denotaba uno de los límites de la ciudad. Detuve mi paso al verme tentado a llamarle por la expresión de sus ojos, que era igual a que si estuviera escudriñando el horizonte y debatiéndose consigo misma a la vez; sin embargo, tan pronto abrí mi boca y antes de poder decir algo, ella salió corriendo en un pestañeo, perdiéndose entre los arbustos y el follaje del bosque de medio día, por lo que ante una expresión y sensación similar a la vergüenza por un gesto no correspondido, seguimos nuestro trayecto en dirección al hotel.

¿La segunda? Bueno…

— ¿Kaiji? —la verdad me desagrada cuando Hatsu, mi madre, o mi padre usan mi nombre completo con ese tono como si me fueran a reprender por algo… pero en lugar de hacer eso, mi compañera tomó mi brazo derecho con ambas manos y se pegó a mí de manera cauta.

No era buena señal.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, con la vista al frente y procurando sonar lo más discreto posible.

— Nos siguen.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién?

— Más o menos desde que salimos del café —explicó, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. A la vez, apretamos el paso un poco—. Tiene un abrigo negro con una gorra de plumas del mismo color, de cabello blanco y tiene mala pinta. Pensé que era alguien que iba en la misma ruta, pero no ha dejado de vernos por un largo rato. Lo noté cuando doblamos la esquina anterior, de reojo.

— Qué curioso…

Más adelante de nosotros, en un pequeño cruce peatonal, pasó un auto con los vidrios polarizados en el que se reflejaba todo a su alrededor con casi la misma claridad que un espejo, y aproveché para mirar detrás de ambos. Por supuesto no vi demasiado, pero alcancé a notar que aquella persona realmente no destacaba de entre los demás, que si bien podía verse un tanto sospechoso, parecía acoplarse perfectamente al estilo de Serlock con ese modo de vestir tan fresco, constando únicamente de un pantalón de mezclilla gris, la chamarra que mencionó mi compañera y un muy bien peinado y acomodado cabello plateado. Sus facciones no fueron del todo claras con ese pequeño lapso en el que tuve oportunidad para mirarle, pero a decir verdad, no parecía ser algún grandullón como pensé que sería, sino más bien un joven delgado y ligeramente más alto que yo.

— Si continuamos hacia el hotel —asumí, aún con la mirada al frente—, y aunque no sea el caso, es probable que no podamos salir de ahí en algún rato o que haya alguien esperándonos. Tú sabes, como en las películas de acción que tanto te gustan.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? —cuestionó, apretando mi ropa con suavidad ante su aparente nerviosismo que iba cada vez en más aumento.

— No lo sé, ¿corre?

Por un instante creí que me golpearía y me llamaría "tonto" como usualmente hace, pero quisiera asegurar que sus nervios estaban al límite y entre confundir lo que dije en plan de broma con una orden real, rápidamente tomó la muñeca del brazo que anteriormente ella sujetaba y tiró de él para hacerme correr junto a ella, realmente sin dirección alguna en tan grande ciudad y con poco conocimiento de sus calles, más bien íbamos tomando caminos al azar.

Sin resistir la tentación, miré hacia atrás de vez en cuando para tratar ver si aquél muchacho nos perseguía o algo por el estilo, encontrándome con la negativa de que íbamos literalmente solos. De pronto me sentí como uno de esos locos con delirios de persecución, así que traté de llamar la atención de Hatsu aunque… por más que gritaba que se detuviera, tirara de ella o algo parecido, se mantenía con la vista fija al frente y sus ojos bien abiertos como platos dirigiendo la mirada aquí y allá, como si estuviese sumergida en un trance. Eso me preocupó, y mucho.

Si yo tengo ataques de pánico en la cercanía de cualquier pokémon tipo fantasma que no sea ella, Hatsu tiene una especie de bloqueo mental con el único objetivo de ponerme a salvo. De esto hablaba cuando expliqué "si la tormenta llega a su apogeo, no hay marcha atrás".

Sin embargo, no podía darle esos lujos en aquél momento.

— ¡Hatsu! —grité tratando de liberarme de su mano—. ¡Hatsu, espera! ¡No nos sigue nadie! ¿Podrías detenerte ya?

— ¡No!

— ¡Oye! ¡Basta! —ordené. Ella apretó la mano con la que me sujetaba, haciendo caso omiso de mi instrucción. Afortunadamente logré hacer resbalar mi muñeca y liberarme en cuanto dio una vuelta a la derecha. Corrió unos metros más hasta que se detuvo, supongo que al notar que ya no iba a su lado.

— Kai, ¿qué haces? —cuestionó dirigiéndome una mirada totalmente agitada.

— Te ordené que te detuvieras.

— Pero…

— Hatsu, discúlpame por lo que diré pero… sabes que soy tu Entrenador, y tú, además de la mujer que siempre ha permanecido a mi lado desde ya sabes qué, eres mi pokémon.

Caminé hacia ella con paso firme. Nunca me ha gustado esa sensación de reprensión por parte mía, en especial por la expresión de arrepentimiento que pone cuando lo hago.

— Es que… —trató de continuar, sabiendo que no tenía argumento alguno con el cuál defenderse.

— Escucha, de verdad odio tener que hablarte así. Y de verdad, entiendo tus intenciones —puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, a lo que ella se sobresaltó un poco para luego alzar la cabeza y verme a los ojos—. Sé que lo haces por protegerme, pero hasta hace poco correr así ha llamado más la atención. No te digo que no lo haremos en el futuro, ni que no puedes pensar por ti misma sin que yo te dé una instrucción, sólo te pido que trates de escucharme, ¿se puede?

— S-sí… —tartamudeó. Según la conozco, tiende a culparse a sobremanera al igual que yo tras hacer algo incorrecto.

— Ya, está bien, de verdad. Yo lamento haberte jugado un comentario así, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo —susurré calmado. La apreté con fuerza contra mí, estrechando sus hombros a la vez. Ella titubeó un poco antes de hacer lo mismo, pero cuando lo hizo, dio un enorme respiro y soltó todo el aire de golpe para liberar estrés y molestia.

Aunque…

— ¡Vaya! Uno viene tratando de seguirles paso, pensando que están huyendo, y realmente lo que hacen son cosas de parejita, ¿verdad?

Aquella voz totalmente desconocida para ambos nos asustó. Hizo un gran eco en el lugar donde estábamos. Hatsu al igual que yo nos separamos el uno del otro, comenzando a buscar con ímpetu en lo alto de los muros a cada costado nuestro a quien había hablado hasta hace poco. Era igual a haber escuchado a un adolescente recién entrado a la adultez jugando al "corre y atrapa".

— ¿¡Quién eres!? - grité al aire, alerta de cualquier movimiento e instintivamente con los puños en alto.

— Ay, ya, ya, tranquilo. Odio ese tono de voz, ni siquiera sé cómo soporto a mis jefes.

Escuché los pasos de alguien acercarse. Me pregunté por qué cualquier sonido, incluidas nuestras voces, hacían ese eco tan molesto. Por así decirlo, sus pisadas eran casi como los tacones de una secretaria caminando por el suelo bien pulido de un pasillo totalmente solo.

Pasillo. ¡Pasillo! Eso era. Miré en dirección contraria por la que llegamos, dándome cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en un callejón, y peor aún, un callejón sin salida. De ahí que cualquier sonido alto fuese amplificado otro poco e hiciera esa repetición tras haber sucedido. Accidentalmente, Hatsu nos había guiado allí y yo no me di cuenta por todo lo acontecido anteriormente. Para colmo, estábamos casi al final del mismo. Y no era un callejón corto exactamente.

Finalmente, la silueta de aquél sujeto apareció en la entrada del lugar. Llevaba las manos dentro de su abrigo y su andar era bastante calmado como para ser el de un persecutor. Tras detenerse al medio del lugar, sacó su mano derecha (cubierta por un guante del mismo color que su ropa) y la elevó en lo alto en señal de saludo hacia nosotros, aunque ni así bajamos la guardia, sino al contrario. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperaba que de pronto le dijésemos "oh, hola señor persecutor, bonita mañana"?

— En fin —prosiguió, bajando la mano y metiéndola nuevamente a su bolsillo—, no se ven peligrosos, no entiendo por qué tanto jaleo por ustedes en la… Ups, casi hablo de más...

Dio unos pasos al frente, quedando a escasos tres metros de Hatsu y yo. Sus rasgos eran más visibles. Básicamente, su cabello bien peinado caía con largos mechones en su rostro. No contaría como "largo" en sí, sino más bien como "peinado hacia abajo". Sus ojos, azules como el hielo de un glaciar, pero igual de oscuros que la noche reflejaban una intensa repulsión, acompañados de algunas ojeras. No, no invento cosas, eso era al menos lo que yo sentía. A saber por qué llevaba un abrigo así de acolchonado, al menos del cuello. Es decir, sí, hacía frío, pero no lo suficiente como para andar tan arropado como lo estaba él.

— ¿Necesitas algo de nosotros? —preguntó Hatsu, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente en seña intimidante.

—Yo no, mis jefes sí, y necesito que me acompañen —aquél sujeto forzó una sonrisa amigable. Por supuesto, no nos fiamos de ello, pero nadie dijo nada más. Era obvio que ni mi compañera ni yo lo acompañaríamos a ningún sitio.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué nos seguías? —dije yo, torciendo la boca.

— Pues… Mmm… La verdad, mi plan era secuestrarlos en algún lado, o emboscarlos. Pero eso habría sido algo degradante y cobarde, así que aquí estoy dando la cara. Tampoco tengo problema en decirles mi nombre, por si quieren saber.

— ¿Y ese es…?

— Null. Null Trovar.

No tenía ni idea de dónde era ese nombre, pues jamás lo había escuchado. ¿Proveniente de Johto, quizá?

— Mucho… gusto, Null —respondí, arrastrando esa última palabra antes de su nombre. No era del todo agradable, siendo sincero. Que te sigan, te arrinconen así y de pronto confiesen que planeaban secuestrarte a ti y tu pokémon no es algo que pase todos los días, pero sí es terriblemente repugnante.

— Y bien, ¿vienen conmigo por las buenas? No tengo problema en derrotar a un entrenador primerizo y a su Drifloon. Ya sabes, tienen poca defensa y no sirven para atacar demasiado.

Ese comentario fue bastante ofensivo, provocando que Hatsu se enojara. Agradezco que sea cuidadosa y paciente, o de lo contrario habría iniciado una batalla en ese preciso instante.

— ¿Se nos acusa de algo? ¿Acaso vienes del aeropuerto? —continué interrogando.

— ¿De verdad crees que vengo de un aeropuerto o que soy de la policía? —pues no, no lo parecía, sólo quería asegurarme—. Mira amigo, sólo vengo siguiendo órdenes. O me acompañas o pierdo mi trabajo, así de fácil, y la segunda no es una opción.

Sacó la mano izquierda y chasqueó dos veces los dedos. Ese sonido recorrió todo el callejón con cierta minuciosidad. Me preparé para lo peor; entre que si alguna especie de banda violenta llegaría para darnos una paliza o algún gas saldría de las alcantarillas. Pero no fue ni una ni otra. Sin aviso alguno, desde arriba, o mejor dicho, desde la punta del edificio a la izquierda al otro lado de uno de los muros del callejón, cayó una Carvanha. Cuando se detuvo en el frío suelo, mantuvo su vista agachada hasta que se puso de pie y nos miró con su único ojo visible, pues el otro lo cubría un parche negro. Intimidaba y demasiado, pues eso combinado con aquellos filosos colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios superiores daban la sensación de que morder con ellos sería igual a ser destrozado, como y donde fuese que atrapasen.

Y bueno, no sólo causaba esa reacción en mí.

— Saluda, Miranda —ordenó Null, aparentemente muy orgulloso de ello.

— Hola —canturreó la recién llegada con un ademán "amistoso"—. ¡Oh! Lindos ojos tienes, niño.

Ciertamente su tono de voz no era amenazante en lo más mínimo, pero sí bastante juguetón y hasta travieso, tono que cubría uno verdaderamente malévolo y delatado por el destello en su único ojo visible el cual parecía querer sólo una cosa: sangre.

— Bonita desventaja… —susurré, ignorando totalmente su halago. Miré tanto a Miranda como Hatsu analizando la situación, cosa que hacía muy pocas veces.

— ¿Sucede algo? —interrogó él, con una mano en el mentón y sonriendo con arrogancia.

— Tipo Agua-Siniestro contra Fantasma-Volador. Llevamos todas las de perder, en especial por el movimiento Mordisco.

— Oye, oye, no es mi culpa —se defendió el ojiazul, sin perder su compostura llena de sorna—. Oye, ¡vamos! Tipo malvado, persecución, arrinconados, callejón sin salida… ¿no crees que es algo cliché?

— Oh, pues discúuulpame por no haber elegido la Bahía Gresca de Sinnoh como un buen lugar para ocultarnos —respondió Hatsu de manera sarcástica, notablemente ofendida. Aquello hizo reír a Null y Miranda, y a mí por otro poco.

Tanto mi compañera como yo retrocedimos un par de pasos. Era más que obvio el que no debíamos permitir ser llevados por lo que sea de lo que se nos culpase, pero también, por lógica, era claro que no podríamos derrotar a una Carvanha en un uno contra uno. Vaya lío, segundo día de viaje y ya estaba metido en asuntos que olían a crimen organizado. ¿Quizá era por… mis ojos?

Comencé a agitarme, nervioso. Tanta sugestión empañó despacio mi juicio, aunque no pasó demasiado antes de que Hatsu tirara sutilmente de una de mis mangas para atraer mi atención, y agradezco que hubiese sido así.

Una vez más, repasé todo deprisa y a detalle.

Null y Miranda de frente a ambos, imposibilitando huir. Hatsu y yo arrinconados, con dos opciones. Luchar y perder, o entregarse y a saber qué harán con nosotros. ¿Formas de escapar?

Sí, una.

Sonreí con aire triunfal y retador, cosa que extrañó a nuestros ahora adversarios.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —murmuró Null, entre dientes. La Carvanha hizo de lado sus gestos burlones para luego colocarse al centro del lugar y adoptar una pose firme, atenta a nuestros movimientos.

— Hatsu, lucharemos —giré mi cabeza a ella, encontrándome con su mirada llena de sorpresa por algunos segundos antes de entender parte de lo que realmente trataba de decirle; en cuanto lo hizo, torció un poco la boca debatiéndose un poco antes de asentir, dirigiéndose también al centro, pero no muy separada de mí.

— Confío en ti —susurró. Me limité a asentir, aunque no me hubiese visto.

— Vaya sorpresa. Espero que sólo seas de esos chicos que tratan de oponer resistencia ante lo inminente. Y bueno, me gustaría que sintieras el honor de luchar contra mí —petulante y narcisista, seguro Null era una caja de sorpresas.

— Oh, sí, muy agradecido —escupí. Él sonrió como si de verdad lo hubiese alabado, alzando la vista con superioridad. Inesperadamente, se llevó todos los dedos de su mano hacia su frente, haciendo una pose similar a un físico-culturista y luego señaló con la misma hacia Hatsu.

— ¡Mordisco! —entonó. En su mirada se podía ver que disfrutaba la sensación acerca de dictar una orden para herir a alguien.

Miranda rápidamente se acercó a Hatsu con la boca abierta, con su quijada a punto de zafarse de su posición aunque parecía ser algo normal. Un ligero brillo recubrió sus colmillos y una mandíbula artificial en tonos oscuros ligeramente más grande que la boca de Miranda apareció frente a sus dientes con las fauces abiertas, amenazando con morder a mi pokémon justo en la pierna derecha.

Hatsu se mantuvo decidida. Sabía que esto era una batalla entre entrenadores, aunque no acabaría como tal; debía mantenerse seria y concentrada respecto a ello.

— ¡Flota! —grité yo. No perdió ni un momento. Tan pronto escuchó eso, dio un brinco hacia atrás y se deshizo rápidamente de su sudadera, la cual se hinchó al límite llenándose de aire para luego elevar a Hatsu con cierta velocidad, que si bien no era mucha, sí evitó que el ataque de la Carvanha diera en el blanco. Aliviado, suspiré. No me habría gustado verla dañada… aunque fuese algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarme.

— Ni lo creas —interrumpió Null, burlón a la vez que miraba a mi pokémon ascender—. ¡Síguela!

Por supuesto, las fauces artificiales no desaparecerían hasta dar con un objetivo, y por ende… seguían allí, acompañando la asesina sonrisa de Miranda.

La pokémon Feroz hizo gala de su agilidad (sorprendentemente buena, incluso para ella que es una pokémon de mar), yendo a una pared para luego impulsarse con los pies sobre ésta y brincar hacia la contraria, subiendo así una y otra vez, acortando la distancia entre ella y Hatsu para desesperación de la última, deseando que su sudadera pudiese subir aún más rápido. Me dirigió una mirada de auxilio combinada con una de cuestionamiento sobre si comenzar lo que tenía en mente, a lo que asentí lo más furtivamente posible.

— ¡Dobla tus piernas y usa Niebla contra Miranda! —sentencié, marcando un ultimátum con el brazo derecho extendido a mi costado.

— ¿Niebla? ¿Y para qué cojo...? —cuestionó Null, abriendo los ojos como platos y mirándome en busca de una respuesta. Lamenté eso aunque no del todo sinceramente, pues no respondería.

Él mismo cortó su pregunta en cuanto regresó la vista hacia Hatsu, quien atrajo su sudadera expandida al tope hacia ella y en el momento exacto en el que la Carvanha estuvo por herirla, un vapor de color grisáceo tirando a negro salió disparado a toda presión contra ella desde uno de los agujeros de la prenda. Ello le hizo perder la compostura, sorprendiéndose poco antes de recibir todo el gas en la cara y ser regresada al suelo, cayendo en él sobre sus dos piernas así como Hatsu, pues su "herramienta" de ascenso ahora había sido desinflada al usar ese movimiento de tipo hielo.

Como es bien sabido, Niebla se usa únicamente para restaurar cualquier cambio en las estadísticas de las pokémon combatientes, así que sí, era algo totalmente inútil para la batalla en ese momento, pero totalmente necesario para nuestro plan.

Cuando mi pokémon regresó a su posición inicial, repasé todo el lugar con la mirada y en efecto, una intensa niebla oscura se hallaba repartida por todo el callejón hasta poco antes de la entrada flotando apenas algunos centímetros por debajo de las rodillas de todos nosotros. También reparé en la boca de Miranda, cuyo resplandor violeta había cesado en señal de que el ataque Mordisco había sido desactivado hasta que Null ordenara nuevamente usarlo en contra de Hatsu. Sin embargo, él simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja cínicamente.

— Bien, te felicito, evitaste un ataque Mordisco de mi bella Miranda —luego de ese comentario lleno de arrogancia, aplaudió tres veces. Mientras tanto, mi compañera que aún no se había puesto su sudadera y la sostenía en mano con firmeza, taladraba con los ojos a su enemiga, cauta.

Era hora de continuar.

— ¡Hatsu! —grité, sin embargo…

— ¡Miranda, Acua Jet! —en un pestañeo, la contrincante se rodeó a sí misma (de manera un tanto inexplicable) de agua instantes después de haber emprendido carrera contra Hatsu, adquiriendo una forma de "bala" con la que… fue embestida. La fuerza del impacto le hizo volar por los aires, haciendo que dejara soltar un alarido de dolor que fue ahogado en cuanto mi pokémon chocó de bruces en su espalda contra la pared detrás de nosotros.

Observé todo casi en cámara lenta, completamente impotente.

Hatsu cayó al suelo llena de polvo y algo de escombro resultante de pequeñas grietas que se formaron en el ladrillo de la pared, debido a la gran fuerza del impacto de su cuerpo contra el grueso e imponente muro. Preocupado, alarmado e hiperventilado, me acerqué a ella perdiendo la noción de la realidad, sintiéndome como si viviera un mal sueño. ¿Cuántos niveles por encima estaría aquella Carvanha si un simple movimiento con prioridad de tipo agua había dejado así a mi pequeña?

— Oye… —no había razón para preguntar "¿estás bien?". Era obvio que no lo estaba— … Hatsu, responde algo, lo que sea.

Mi voz temblaba. No era capaz de ver su rostro puesto que estaba boca abajo, añadiendo que la espesa neblina oscura que seguía activa en el campo me impedía verla. Tampoco quise moverla o girarla; temía lastimarla por extraño que parezca, ya sea tuviese algún hueso roto o similar. Pasaron algunos segundos que parecieron horas de martirio. La risa y los auto-halagos de Null eran lo único aparentemente perceptible en todo el callejón y sin embargo me las arreglaba para ignorarlos y poner atención a la condición de mi Drifloon. No fue sino hasta que me desesperé en busca de una respuesta hasta que opté por picar su mejilla un par de veces con la punta de un dedo índice, obteniendo un gruñido de su parte. Gruñido que me alivió de una manera increíble y que por cierto, hizo callar a mi adversario.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien… disculpa. Fueron sólo tres segundos, no exageres —Hatsu se sostuvo de una mano sobre su rodilla para comenzar a ponerse de pie. Toda su ropa estaba desarreglada, y la piel de sus brazos y hombros presentaba algunos raspones. No obstante, se veía cansada, agobiada y bastante irritada—. Me sacó el aire, es todo, necesitaba reponerlo.

— Hatsu…

— Estoy enfadada, sí. Me siento débil e incapaz de protegerte, es un asco —su expresión se ensombreció. Se tambaleó un poco al estar de pie por completo. Procuraba mantenerse fuerte, aunque siendo sincero... si recibía un golpe más así, posiblemente no lo resistiría. Entre dubitativo, preocupado y temerario, me puse de pie también con la vista posada en Null.

— Hatsu, acabemos con esto. Niebla no estará activa por mucho tiempo —sentencié. Ella me miró algo sorprendido, pero luego asintió con decisión.

Si hubiese traído mi mochila -la cual dejé en el hotel junto con el equipaje de mi compañera- fácilmente habría sacado una de las pocas Pociones que traje de casa para curarla en ese preciso instante. Teníamos que apañárnoslas así.

Hatsu caminó con algo de dificultad hasta colocarse nuevamente al centro del callejón de frente a Miranda.

— No tengo idea de qué estás tratando de hacer, pero supongo que quieren deleitarse más de mi maravilloso trabajo de tortura —el joven pasó una mano por su cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás. No obstante, los mechones de su frente volvieron a su sitio tan pronto la retiró—. Mordisco, y esta vez no falles.

— Ya sabes qué hacer, Hatsu —susurré—. ¡Adelante!

— ¡Ven aquí! —gritó la Carvanha, con las fauces preparadas y a toda velocidad.

— ¡Tornado! —ordené. Tan pronto terminé de decirlo, corrí hacia Hatsu. ¿Para qué? Bueno, parte del plan.

Mi Drifloon giró un par de veces desprendiendo ese brillo familiar para ambos y en cosa de nada, creó un enorme remolino, del mismo ancho que el callejón y tan alto como el edificio de al lado. Dicha ráfaga ascendente absorbió el espeso vapor negro, provocando que aquel Tornado, si bien no era más dañino que uno normal, sí intimidaba un poco. Una Miranda incapaz de poder hacer algo ante ello, retrocedió aunque atenta en la espera de poder atacar una vez que el movimiento de tipo volador se disipara, y sin embargo, una vez que eso sucedió, tanto Null como la Pokémon Feroz se encontraron con… absolutamente nadie como adversarios.

— ¡Qué demonios! —blasfemó Null, mirando de un lado a otro eufóricamente.

Desesperado, sacó un pequeño aparato de su gabardina y apretó un diminuto botón al costado del objeto, hablando a través de él. Lo único entendible en la lejanía fue "perdimos" y "refuerzos". Tan pronto terminó con ello, ordenó a Miranda que lo siguiera y regresaron por el mismo camino que llegaron.

Había funcionado.

Algunos instantes después, podía verse al castaño de ojos rojos, es decir a mi y a mi compañera de cabellos blancos correr en dirección al hotel donde nos hospedamos la noche anterior.

Probablemente parezca de manera dudosa y hasta espontánea, incluso algo abrupta la forma en la que cambió la escena, pero para pronto y simple diré que momentos atrás y una vez que el movimiento Tornado se alzó y absorbió la gran parte de la Niebla flotando a nivel suelo, este funcionó como coartada, impidiendo tanto a Miranda como a Null ver lo que ocurría del otro lado, es decir, con nosotros. Aprovechando ese momento, corrí hacia mi pokémon al instante en el que ella flotaba con su sudadera utilizando algunas de las corrientes de aire de la gran ráfaga para ascender rápidamente, sosteniéndome de sus piernas como el día anterior. La prenda se llenó de aire al igual que haría la bolsa de un automóvil, y después ambos fuimos elevados por el vendaval. Hatsu, entonces, nos dirigió hacia el otro lado del muro haciendo que su sudadera soltara todo el aire despacio, siendo así como básicamente, escapamos.

A pesar de ello, tenía mis dudas al respecto.

Por ejemplo, Null podría haber ordenado a Miranda que brincara por las paredes hasta llegar al otro lado del final del callejón pero… no fue así.

Aunque era algo para reconfortarse, me molestaba.

Tras unos minutos de correr como nunca, con una sensación de persecución y angustia a nuestras espaldas, logramos llegar al hotel. Sin embargo decidimos no entrar. Rodeamos el edificio hasta llegar a la parte trasera, ocultos entre algunos matorrales que pertenecían al comienzo de la ruta de una de las salidas de Serlock. Exaustos, nos tumbamos al suelo para tomar algo de aire, pero ese molesto sentir seguía ahí, atormentándonos, aún con aquellas preguntas sin resolver. ¿Para qué demonios querían, de entre todos los entrenadores con pokémon tipo fantasma, a nosotros?

Nuevamente consideré el asunto sobre mis ojos, incluso la Carvanha lo mencionó. No como tal, pero sí fue, de menos, una especie de cumplido sarcástico.

Como fuese, en Hatsu se notaban los malos presentimientos acerca de entrar al hotel a recoger nuestras cosas. Por consiguiente, pensaba en nuestras posibilidades.

— Tenemos dos opciones Hatsu. Ir sin cosas hacia la Aldea del Laboratorio y conseguir suministros allá, o… entrar a por las mochilas.

— Ya sé, ya sé… agh, qué lio, es todo un dolor de cabeza Kai… —lentamente se acercó a mí, a gatas, hasta apretarme en un abrazo. Me sorprendí un poco, pues su comentario anterior no tenía conexión alguna (según yo) con su acción—. Me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada…

Su suave tono de voz lleno de alivio llegó hasta mis oídos con un estremecimiento que me indicaba que, aunque estuviésemos en peligro, ella estaría conmigo no importando qué.

Sin embargo… la lastimada era ella, no yo.

Repasé sus heridas en su piel con la mirada acompañada de un gesto de desaprobación y hasta cierto punto, culpa. En cuanto vi un pequeño pero muy notable moretón en su hombro derecho, y estuve a punto de tocarlo, ella se alejó rauda y se puso su sudadera, ocultando su mirada de mí con su gran fleco blanco. Claro, dicha prenda no estaba en mejores condiciones que la demás ropa.

— Iré por las mochilas, espérame aquí —sentenció, de espaldas a mí.

— ¿Qué? No, ¿de qué hablas? —siendo tomado por sorpresa, me puse de pie hasta colocarme tras ella, reacio.

No permitiría que se fuera. No porque yo me habría quedado solo, sino, ¿y si alguien ya nos esperaba en nuestra habitación? Todo de verdad me olía mal.

No era que no pudiese confiar en ella, sin embargo…

— Por favor Kai. Llevamos todo lo demás de dinero allí —trató de refutar ahora sí, mirándome a los ojos con súplica—. Nuestra ropa, cosas importantes, todo lo que preparaste para el viaje… Yo no puedo hablar demasiado de las mías, no tuve tiempo para prepararme.

— Lamento eso, te enteraste ayer por la mañana después de todo…

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no lleve algo importante en mi bolso. No quiero exponerte a más peligro —eso debería haberlo dicho yo, no ella.

—Pero… —Hatsu no dijo nada más, y yo tampoco. No tenía argumentos aunque, como siempre suele suceder, tal vez se me ocurrirían después. No obstante no había tiempo para ello.

Miré a mi Drifloon con firmeza, con sentimientos encontrados de admiración y angustia y luego asentí tras haber suspirado.

— De acuerdo, pero con cuidado, y que sea la última vez —y algo me decía que no sería así, pero pues qué se le iba a hacer.

Hatsu caminó despacio hasta tener una vista más amplia del hotel sin salir de nuestro escondite y luego señaló una ventana en específico ubicada en el tercer piso del edificio.

— Esa es nuestra habitación. Subiré allí flotando, atravesaré la ventana y luego te lanzaré las mochilas, ¿de acuerdo?

— Creí que no te gustaba hacer de fantasma para atravesar muros o algo similar —añadí con desdén.

— Pues no, no me gusta, pero creo que es algo necesario y… —me miró sonriendo con pena antes de continuar hablando—. Creo que lo haré bastante seguido a partir de ahora.

Asentí nuevamente. Entonces, en seña de dar inicio al plan improvisado caminé hasta su lado y me puse de cuclillas, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles.

— Adelante, estaré vigilando. En cuanto abras la ventana me ubicaré debajo. No repares en lanzarlas, las atraparé, ¿vale? —la miré de reojo, observándola decir sí con un susurro.

Hatsu, precavida, miró a los lados antes de tomar carrera saliendo de entre los arbustos en dirección al muro y saltó hacia él, dando un gran pisotón en este para salir disparada hacia arriba. En el punto más alto, se deshizo de su sudadera para que ésta se llenara de aire y así comenzara a flotar, subiendo a buen ritmo. Temí que la vieran, no sólo Null o Miranda quien en ese momento probablemente nos habrían estado buscando, sino más personas como por ejemplo las autoridades o transeúntes chismosos que fuesen a buscar a los primeros con cosas como por ejemplo, "ese chico y su pokémon quieren entran a una habitación a robar".

O, bueno, tal vez yo ya estaba demasiado paranoico pero quisiera justificarlo con que sinceramente, había sido demasiada tensión y estrés en tan sólo unos minutos y como le había dicho al chico de cabellos blancos, teníamos demasiadas desventajas puestas encima.

Mis manos me sudaban de los nervios, y casi rogué a Arceus que por favor, nadie notara a mi pequeña o que al menos la confundiera con una Drifloon salvaje (algo contradictorio puesto que su pokécharm en la muñeca izquierda es… digamos, igual de notable que los demás).

Afortunadamente no hubo ningún problema.

Hatsu llegó hasta el balcón de nuestra habitación, descendió de un brinco a él y tras ponerse la sudadera, atravesó la ventana con lentitud; en cuanto la vi hacer eso me hizo recordar que llevaba años sin que ella atravesara algún objeto sólido, o similar.

Quizá debí haber estado alerta puesto que caminé hasta una distancia prudente entre el edificio y los matorrales que servían de escondite, pero no pude evitar traer al presente esas memorias.

Eran épocas decembrinas, y Hatsu, de unos siete años había llegado a casa traída por mis padres un par de días atrás. Probablemente suene como un viejo, pero realmente es algo que ya tiene mucho tiempo y que atesoro demasiado. Por aquél entonces, aún no ocurría el accidente. De hecho, faltaba bastante y yo tenía ocho años de edad. Sí, soy más grande que Hatsu por un año. En fin, ella no siempre fue lo apegada que es ahora conmigo. De hecho, fue bastante difícil, quizá más que tratar con la primer pokémon de otros entrenadores pero como fuese el caso, ella no me dirigía la palabra.

Mi madre siempre había dicho que la había hallado sola por allí, vagando, y dejándose llevar por el viento. Recuerdo su mirada triste y vacía, como rencorosa con la vida.

En fin. Cada que intentaba acercarme a ella, yo obtenía una negativa como respuesta. Desde que ella se daba media vuelta y simplemente ignoraba lo que decía, poniendo atención en otra cosa o hasta atravesar el muro o el suelo del segundo piso para huir de mí (de ahí que viniera a mi mente este recuerdo cuando la vi cruzar la ventana del balcón).

Sí, ella era de esa clase de niñas, pero jamás la juzgué. Es decir… tener esa clase de mirada a tan temprana edad, incluso yo a los ocho sabía que eso era algo muy duro y triste, así que jamás desistí.

Una ocasión, me acerqué a ella sigilosamente en la noche mientras observaba por la ventana a la metrópoli de Xen desde su recámara. Las luces de los autos, carteles y establecimientos contrastaban en su pequeño rostro con destellos coloridos, en especial en su cabello blanco. Una vez que estuve suficientemente cerca, tomé su mano y ella bruscamente trató de apartarse de mí. Sabía, aún así, que no me haría daño. Aún con esa fría manera de tratarme. Ese es su gran corazón.

Tratando de huir nuevamente, comenzó a traspasar el suelo hacia la primer planta, pero la sujeté de las mangas de su sudadera y la jalé hacia mí. El exceso de fuerza hizo que cayéramos uno sobre el otro, pero en lugar de que ella se quitara, solamente me miró a los ojos en silencio y musitó: "¿Puedo confiar en ti?".

Sí, rara forma de preguntarlo luego de tratar de alejarse de mi y comportarse de esa manera por días conmigo, pero...

— ¡Ack! —me vi interrumpido de mis recuerdos cuando un dolor en mi cabeza muy repentino se hizo presente gracias a un objeto que había caído en ella.

Miré al suelo con impaciencia en busca de la cosa culpable de mi jaqueca momentánea, dándome cuenta de que era un plumero. Tal vez había sido por la punta del mango, ya que de verdad… dolía en un pequeño punto de manera horrenda.

Caminé hasta él y lo tomé en manos, observando que era de madera con el palo bastante grueso.

— Maldita estupidez proveniente de las profundidades del averno, piérdete y hazle jaqueca a alguien más —dije entre dientes, molesto mientras me sobaba para disminuir el dolor y aventaba el plumero hacia un bote de basura.

Luego miré hacia arriba, ¡y justo a tiempo! Pues Hatsu había lanzado ya mi mochila y mis reflejos me dieron tiempo de atraparla en al aire frente a mí. Después, lanzó su bolso el cual atrapé sin mayor problema y posteriormente, ella brincó del balcón, cayendo suavemente con ayuda del abrigo.

— Listo —dijo Hatsu al llegar junto a mí—. Tuve un contratiempo menor pero nada grave.

— ¿Contratiempo menor?

— Sí, una chica de servicio al cuarto sacudía el polvo pero no me escuchó hasta que abrí la puerta al balcón para poder salir. Luego se espantó y me lanzó el plumero pero me atravesó y cayó —respondió apresurada.

— Eso me explica lo de antes… —complementé.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?

— No, espera —refuté tomando su mano en cuanto ella comenzó a tomar camino, deteniéndola—. Permíteme curarte primero.

—Será en cuanto salgamos de aquí… podríamos encontrarnos a Null mientras me curas y sería algo... Bueno, sólo creo que eso sería demasiado ya por hoy —habló ella con calma.

Sus heridas aún me producían remordimientos, pero accedí y luego corrimos en dirección a la salida oeste de Serlock, no muy lejos de dónde estábamos.

Así fue como salimos de la ciudad.

Suponiendo que sería algo bastante obvio que Hatsu y yo fuésemos por la senda marcada que llevaba hacia la Aldea del Laboratorio, decidimos internarnos un poco en la espesura del bosque, pero avanzando muy cerca al perímetro de la ruta.

Sí, no habrá sido de una manera grandiosa, agradable o impactante, pero lo que importaba era que al menos estábamos fuera de peligro por el momento.

Por fin podíamos respirar con libertad sin sentirnos oprimidos con ansiedad, causada por el aparente hecho que habíamos cometido algo perjudicial de lo cual éramos totalmente ignorantes.

Me recorrió un escalofrío, pero no como aquellos que sobresaltan a uno y lo hacen temblar sino uno cálido y satisfactorio que me hizo respirar con calma en la caminata.

Entonces miré a Hatsu quien caminaba a un lado de mí, aparentemente igual de tranquila mientras mantenía pasos que reflejaban total cansancio.

No la culpo, realmente habíamos sido un manojo de angustias minutos atrás.

Cada vez más alejados del sendero principal, estábamos en busca de algún claro o algunos troncos en el suelo donde pudiéramos sentarnos un momento para poder curar a mi pokémon ya que, sin saber si era mi imaginación o no, notaba que el andar de ella era un tanto atolondrado y se forzaba a callar sus quejidos cuando su propia ropa era la que le causaba dolor en sus heridas y raspones al frotarse contra su piel de porcelana. Entonces recordé todos los golpes que se había llevado en nuestra primer batalla contra otro entrenador, lo que honestamente me puso alerta y tenso nuevamente.

No quería alejarme de ella, por ende que rebuscara con la mirada en todas las direcciones: al frente, atrás, a los lados…Sin embargo, no parecía haber mucho más allá de algunos matorrales, arbustos, árboles que se parecían unos a otros y hasta pequeños frutos y bayas regados por el suelo además de unas cuantas pokémon salvajes inofensivas que en cuanto nos miraban con curiosidad al no reconocer al par de viajeros cruzando sus "dominios", volvían a… lo que fuese que hacían, o a donde fuese que se dirigieran.

Comencé a irritarme un poco después de algunos minutos.

— Kai… ¿todo bien? —preguntó Hatsu, tomando mi mano. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que también comenzaba a actuar de manera prepotente, pero de verdad… la preocupación se estaba volviendo ansiedad nuevamente, como una necesidad por curar a mi compañera.

— Sí, todo bien —suspiré—. Sólo quiero encontrar un lugar para sentarnos con tranquilidad y sanar tus heridas, es todo.

— ¿Seguro?... —preguntó nuevamente, con un tono de inseguridad, mas no de desconfianza.

— Sí… —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros un poco por lo que en realidad pensaba—. Es que… también imaginé que el haber salido sin problema de la ciudad significaba que tendríamos algo mejor de suerte por el resto del día pero…

— Kai… —Hatsu tomó mi mejilla y me hizo mirarle a los ojos, sonriendo en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron.

— Ya, ya, sé qué dirás. "No es como si siempre tendremos a la mano lo que queremos", ya sé, lo siento —remilgué, frustrado.

Sin embargo, y como ella había hecho antes cuando nos ocultamos detrás del hotel, me abrazó contra su cuerpo con un ligero apretón.

— No, no iba a decirte eso. Sino… gracias, te preocupas mucho por mí —cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza contra mi pecho en un gesto de calma, tranquilizándome a mí también.

— Ay, Hatsu… —suspiré nuevamente tras devolver el abrazo de la misma forma que ella, aunque procurando no apretarla tanto.

Estuvimos así por un largo rato hasta que serenamente ella me soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, con una sonrisa en su rostro de las que sólo ella puede hacer.

— Busquemos juntos —sugirió, aunque más bien pareció una orden con un tono alegre, a lo que yo, gustoso, asentí.

Mi Drifloon tomó mi mano otra vez y la otra la colocó en la cinta de su bolso, comenzando otra caminata. Cabe mencionar que en ningún momento cambiábamos la dirección en otra que no fuese hacia el oeste hacia la Aldea del Laboratorio, donde sería nuestro próximo destino.

Si bien, hacer camino rodeados de tanta vegetación no era tan nuevo para nosotros, sí nos causaba cierta impresión, casi tanta como el día anterior tras haber aterrizado en el bosque al norte de Serlock. Obviamente, después de la puesta de Sol habíamos quedado a oscuras y ello nos impidió admirar por dónde íbamos, simplemente siguiendo las luces que emanaban de la población a la que nos dirigíamos y como mencioné antes, enfrentar una que otra pokémon salvaje nos llevó al borde del cansancio.

Hatsu es una pokémon nocturna, pero eso no la salvó de acabar igual de molida que yo. Como fuese el caso, ahora que disponíamos de buena iluminación natural gracias a la hora, sí que podíamos dar gozo de todo aquello que nuestros ojos nos permitían ver; el cielo, entre debatiéndose si dejar que el astro rey saliera para iluminar todavía más con sus rayos y permitir que las nubes tomaran control del clima, parecía más extenso que en Xen, dando la sensación de que era un manto sinfín que se ocultaba detrás de las montañas nevadas a lo lejos apenas visibles, debido que las copas de los árboles del dichoso bosque que rodeaba la ruta eran bastante espesas. Al menos lo suficiente como para que los pocos rayos de sol que se lograban filtrar por su follaje dibujaran manchas luminosas por el verde pasto en el suelo, semejante a la luz artificial de una esfera de espejos en cualquier fiesta aunque claro… esto era -y por mucho- más agradable.

Pasados lo que fueron para mí unos diez o quince minutos de estar en total silencio, con nada más que escuchar a las hojas frotarse entre sí con ayuda del viento, encontramos un pequeño claro, ni amplio ni pequeño, perfecto para poder sentarnos junto a la base de un grueso tronco a la orilla del mismo.

— Aquí está bien —dije, jalando a Hatsu de la mano e impulsándola ligeramente para que ella caminara hasta el tronco. Instantes después comenzó a sentarse despacio, quejándose cuando su trasero tocó el pasto. Luego recargó la espalda en el madero y bufó, cerrándo los ojos.

— Gracias —dijo ella, acomodándose el fleco detrás de la oreja. Me miró entonces con sus profundos ojos negros mientras yo, de pie a su lado, buscaba en mi mochila una poción.

— No hay de qué, aún no hago nada —respondí con sutileza.

Quise asegurarme de que no quedara ninguna herida en ella, que sus puntos de salud estarían al cien por ciento y por tanto tomé dos frascos. Aún había otros tres, así que ya me aseguraría de comprar más en alguna tienda pokémon.

— ¿Te podrías quitar la sudadera, por favor? —pregunté mientras me ponía de cuclillas, destapando una poción.

— ¿D-disculpa? - cuestionó ella, sonrojándose. La verdad no sé a qué venía aquello.

Es decir, sí, sabía el motivo de su sonrojo pero no entendía por qué ella había captado que mi pregunta iba con una doble intención. De verdad se estaba portando extraña…

Y eso me recordó a la conversación que tuvimos en el café, cuando le pregunté sobre su comportamiento tan… bueno, no sabría cómo describirlo, pero sí podría mencionar que se trataba de uno lleno de muchos cambios, que iban desde timidez, enfado, preocupación sacada de la nada y después eso: entender dobles sentidos.

— Hatsu… no hablo de eso, necesito curarte —insistí algo irritado, golpeando el atomizador del frasco con la yema del dedo índice una y otra vez.

— A-ah… lo siento, no sé en qué pensaba —respondió, frunciendo el ceño bastante apenada mientras se quitaba la prenda y la dejaba a un lado suyo.

Posteriormente me dediqué a aplicar el líquido a modo de aerosol sobre cada herida, moretón y cualquier irregularidad en su piel, tanto en los hombros y los brazos como en pequeñas partes de su rostro y sus piernas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por sus medias negras y por tanto, tuvimos que recorrerlas hacia abajo. No creo que sea necesario decir que esto también la sonrojó y estaría mal mentir con que yo no me sentía incómodo, porque sí era así.

En cuanto el primer frasco se terminó, tomé el restante y le pedí que por favor me indicara dónde más le dolía y me mostrara sus demás golpes y rasguños hechos en combate, a lo que ella se levantó con recelo su camiseta de tirantes negra por espacios para que yo pudiese proseguir por su torso y espalda. En algún momento me comentó que ya no sentía dolor alguno, y que se sentía saludable nuevamente casi como después de haber despertado, pero ya que la poción había sido abierta y al parecer sobraba bastante, continué aplicando a lo largo de sus brazos y su cuello, así como su cabello.

No, las pociones no eran reutilizables.

¿Por qué? Pues sucede que luego de haber usado un frasco con una mínima aplicación en un pokémon para restaurar siquiera un punto de salud, si el líquido sobrante en la botella no era usado después de un corto periodo de tiempo, éste perdía sus propiedades curativas por lo que sería completamente inútil después, como si fuese un simple rociador de agua. Por eso era un desperdicio si un entrenador usaba una hiperpoción para curar un simple rasguño pero en fin, supongo que sólo había dos tipos de personas que hacían aquello: los entrenadores que no tenían en cuenta el desperdicio de dinero que eso implicaba o los que eran demasiado ricos y podían usar hasta máxipociones abusando de su propia economía.

— Listo —susurré, guardando las botellas vacías en mi mochila para tirarlas en cuanto tuviese un lugar adecuado para poder depositarlas.

—Gracias, Kai —Hatsu se colocó su abrigo nuevamente el cual, por cierto, continuaba roto en varios lugares. Me apené por ello.

—Ojalá la poción también arreglara tu ropa —comenté al sentarme a su lado, con la vista al frente.

—Sí, pero creo que eso sería algo revolucionario. Es más, una vez que acabemos todo esto, podríamos ir a alguna de las empresas en Xen y vender la idea, ¿no te parece? A mi parecer… creo que muchas pokémon nos lo agredecerían —dedujo ella, sonriendo. Sus ojos sugerían que disfrutaba ese pequeño momento de calma. Por mi parte, reí bastante cuando ella mencionó todo eso, pues de verdad no lo había imaginado y ciertamente sentía que era algo hilarante.

— Creo que sí, aunque por ahora tendremos que esperar hasta la noche para que tu ropa vuelva a la normalidad —respondí, aún algo risueño—. Vaya día, nos ha pasado de casi todo.

— ¿Tú crees? Si te soy sincera… lleva muchísimo que no experimentaba tantas emociones juntas en cuestión de horas.

— Y yo —puntualicé, cerrando los ojos para recargar mi cabeza en el tronco que usábamos de respaldo.

La verdad, si lo pensábamos un poco, no es como si nos habríamos podido relajar. En cualquier momento podría haber aparecido la Carvanha tuerta o un grupo de sujetos iguales de misteriosos a Null para luego subirnos a un vehículo o algo peor, pero francamente desistía de enredar mis pensamientos en eso.

Nadie dijo que viajar solos en lugares tan desconocidos para nosotros serían sólo cosas buenas, o como le había dicho a Hatsu, que no todo saldría como queríamos pero pues supongo que eso era lo que valía, lo que realmente importaba.

El esfuerzo que uno ponía en lograr un propósito, tal como el que me había motivado a empezar mi viaje.

Y además, había aprendido que hasta en situaciones difíciles siempre había algo hermoso, algo… agradable, que valía la pena recordar y guardar el corazón. Por supuesto que también lo malo contaba. Al final todo era una experiencia.

Como por ejemplo, en ese momento.

Estar allí, sentados en un claro que parecía haber sido hecho sólo para nosotros dos; para que pudiéramos admirar y sentir nuestros alrededores en compañía de uno del otro.

Me preguntaba si Hatsu se sentía de la misma forma, pero no interrumpiría un momento así con una pregunta tan sosa como esa.

O más bien… eso traté.

— Hatsu, yo… am… —titubeé.

Me sentí mal de haber cortado el rollo así, pero era algo que necesitaba saber. Además, en cualquier caso, ella ya tenía la mirada puesta en mí que expresaban una sola cosa: curiosidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —presionó luego de un par de segundos sin que yo hallara forma de cómo continuar todavía.

—Es que, erm… pues… recordé que tenías algo que querías decirme sobre una cosa que querías hacer —sonreí, tratando de parecer natural.

— ¡Oh! Ah… eso… —divagó ella, recogiendo las piernas y abrazándoselas.

Parecía que había dado en el clavo, no obstante el ambiente se había puesto un tanto incómodo. Lo que me sorprendió, por así decirlo, es que Hatsu, como por enésima vez en dos días, se había sonrojado una vez más pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores mantenía una expresión de seriedad, como si tratara de buscar una respuesta en su diccionario personal con palabras bien selectas.

— Verás, yo… —contestó luego de breves momentos, aún cautelosa con lo que ella misma decía y quería dar a entender. Sin embargo, tras un par de segundos, sorprendentemente perdió la compostura y rió sutilmente—. Jajaja... ¿Sabes? La verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo decírtelo.

— ¿Debería asustarme? —complementé, medio bromeando.

— No, no... —después de un suspiro, Hatsu finalmente volvió a mirarme de forma seria—. Verás... ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste ayer en tu cuarto?

— Sí, pero, ¿qué de todo?

— Umm... —aún parecía reacia a decirlo. Tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Lo de que ibas a tener más compañeras.

— Espera un momento —interrumpí—. ¿Te molesta eso? Sabes qu...

— No, eso no, tonto.

— ¿Entonces? —y yo que iba a empezar apresuradamente un discurso que bien habría justificado a mis futuras compañeras.

— De... Bueno, quizá sea algo bobo pero...

Y casi como por arte del destino, yo terminaría quedando con la incógnita al aire otra vez.

Un extraño sonido nos alarmó; un sonido que provenía de un arbusto adyacente al claro, similar al que alguien haría estando oculto tras uno y por algún motivo, se delatara.

— Kai —dijo Hatsu, poniéndose rápidamente de pie al mismo tiempo que yo. Ambos miramos en direccion a dicho lugar.

—Mantente alerta y junto a mí. Si tenemos que escapar te pediré que uses Niebla nuevamente, ¿está bien? —susurré lo más bajo posible.

Hatsu asintió.

¿De verdad era posible? ¿Que Null y Miranda nos hubiesen dado alcance? Es decir, sí, nos habíamos detenido y hasta habíamos comenzado a disfrutar la serenidad con la que estábamos empezando a contar. ¿O acaso desde ese entonces habrá sido nuestro destino tener que ir con constante precaución por toda la región?

Todo eso y más llegué a pensar en ese preciso instante, mientras las hojas del arbusto seguían removiéndose.

Claro que existía la posibilidad de que fuese simplemente alguien completamente ajeno a nosotros, pero no lo consideré.

Como fuese el caso, sí debí haberlo hecho.

— Quien quiera que seas, ¡sal! - ordené con un puño al frente.

— E-está bien —respondió una voz femenina, con un timbre dulce hasta cierto punto, pero a la vez… lastimero, cosa que nos sorprendió tanto a Hatsu como a mí.

Lentamente, la poseedora de la voz caminó hacia el centro de la estancia. O al menos eso trató.

Al contrario de lo que pude haber pensado y que por alguna extraña razón -completamente misteriosa- no tuve dentro de mis consideraciones… se trataba de una pokemon. Una Vulpix, para ser exactos.

Sí, lo sé, el bosque, rodeados de flora… en fin, las pokémon que habitaban el lugar quedaban en segundo plano gracias a las diversas situaciones que se habían presentado.

No obstante, esa pokémon no parecía salvaje. Por el contrario, sus ropas y hasta su peinado le hacían ver como una pokémon hogareña.

Con las diferencias de que todas sus prendas se encontraban sucias y su cuerpo presentaba múltiples heridas. Además, era notable que llevaba algún tiempo sin comer, pues a pesar de lucir esbelta y en "buena forma", su piel estaba pálida, sus labios bastante secos y debajo de sus ojos se asomaban unas ojeras muy remarcadas. Aún su largo cabello rojizo -que llegaba hasta media espalda- y sus seis colas estaban libres de cualquier brillo por lo maltratados que se encontraban. Vaya que incluso sus piernas le temblaban, como si hubiera podido haberse desplomado en cualquier momento.

Eso me inquietó.

¿Por qué una pokémon estaría en tal estado?

Lo que fuese y como fuese, se notaba que necesitaba ayuda… o al menos, eso es lo primero que pensé.

Dejé de lado mi postura defensiva después de algunos instantes de haberla mirado y di unas largas zancadas hacia ella.

Tan pronto estuvo a mi alcance y como predije… sus ojos se cerraron y sus piernas perdieron toda fuerza. Alcancé a sujetarla a tiempo de los hombros, y entonces giré mi cabeza hacia Hatsu, quien se hallaba pasmada observando todo más o menos incrédula, entre preocupada y sorprendida a la vez.

Sin embargo a ella no le dije nada.

— ¡Oye! ¡Resiste! —grité—. ¿Estás bien? —era obvio que no—. ¡Oye!

Y ahí estaba yo, tratando de despertar a aquella Vulpix, sin saber cómo o por qué tan rápidamente había surgido en mí una desesperación enorme por querer ayudarla.

Mi corazón latía horrores, mi cabeza me punzaba… era similar a mis ataques de fobia, pero a un grado mucho menor.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Hatsu me dio un buen golpe en el cuello y, al igual que la pokémon tipo fuego, caí inconsciente.

* * *

><p><em>Antes que nada, disculpen por no haber dicho nada en cuanto publiqué el primer capítulo de Kai xD<em>

_En primer lugar, sí, soy nuevo en el equipo y aunque llevo ya algún tiempo, no me presento sino hasta ahora que tengo oportunidad nuevamente._

_Ahora bien, espero estén disfrutando el fanfic como yo lo hice en su momento. Además, les recomiendo que creen una cuenta para poder responder sus reviews de manera más formal._

_Sino, bueno, ¡no pasa nada! Como ya vieron, el escritor de Drech ha respondido los anónimos al final así que, está bien xD_

_Como último, y por algo que no aclaré y que tal vez les parezca algo loco sacado de la manga, sí. Es posible hacer un cálculo como el que mi personaje ha hecho en su primer capítulo, nada más que física básica._

_Les deseo un buen año, ¡que todos sus deseos se cumplan!_


	22. Aqua Chapter 2

El gimnasio de Athena era un lugar conocido por su esplendor. No sólo la estructura externa de la edificación era majestuosa, sino también su diseño interior. Paredes tapizadas con terciopelo azul. Piso de marfil adornando el suelo del gimnasio hasta el estadio de combate. Estatuas y pinturas colocadas en los diferentes pasillos en honor a aquellas Pokémon que, alguna vez, representaron la fuerza del gimnasio. Más de 20 habitaciones, muchas de las cuales estaban equipadas y habilitadas para combates, mientras que el resto eran habitaciones de descanso. Para una ciudad reconocida por sus eventos deportivos, el gimnasio definitivamente difería con lo que uno esperaría del lugar.

Sin embargo, los adornos no eran importantes para cierta Pokémon perteneciente al gimnasio. Mientras caminaba, revivía una y otra vez su encuentro con el ahora fugitivo de la ciudad. Aunque no lo mostrara en el exterior, estaba sorprendida; había logrado mantener un combate con ella, una Pokémon, compensando la diferencia de fuerza y velocidad con su ingenio y habilidad. No obstante, esto también había sido un duro golpe para su orgullo; después de todo, ella era una de las Pokémon del líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, por lo que ser derrotada por un humano podía terminar dañando su reputación y la de su entrenador.

La chica se detuvo frente a la puerta de una de las numerosas habitaciones del lugar y observó la manilla de la misma con notable duda, mientras en su mente maquinaba lo que le diría a su maestro. ¿Se enojaría por haber fallado en detener a su hijo? ¿Por haber comprometido la reputación del gimnasio, al fallar en su captura? Eso era bastante obvio. Era probable que ya lo supiera incluso, y simplemente estaba aplazando, fútilmente, el castigo que recibiría.

Suspirando con resignación, tomó la manilla y abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado para luego entrar y cerrarla con la misma delicadeza. La habitación era notablemente pequeña, con sólo una cama individual cubierta con una sábana simple, una chimenea en el centro de la habitación cuyo fuego iluminaba la habitación con una luz tenue, y una puerta de madera en el lado derecho de la habitacion, el cual ella reconocía como la puerta al baño. Sentado frente a la chimenea sobre un cojín, un fornido hombre moreno de unos 40 años vestido con un suéter color crema sin mangas y un pantalón caqui observaba cómo las piezas de madera y carbón se quemaban lentamente.

Inclinándose respetuosamente en frente de la imponente espalda del hombre, la joven chica pájaro calmó sus nerviosos y decidió informarle de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, el hombre habló antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno.

— No es necesario que digas ni una palabra —comenzó con una voz gruesa e imponente, sin despegar la mirada de la chimenea—, sé que Aqua escapó de la ciudad.

La Swellow cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en su posición en silencio, consciente de que le había fallado a su maestro. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el moreno volviera a hablar, esta vez con un tono melancólico.

— Me temo que no pude impedirle cometer el mismo error.

Al decir esto, el hombre sacó de su bolsillo un papel y lo miró por unos segundos antes de tirarlo al fuego. La hoja se quemó poco a poco, volviéndose lentamente cenizas que solo complementarían al fuego de la fogata. Pero aún mientras se deshacía poco a poco, una palabra podía apreciarse en la misma.

"Aqua".

**Aqua Berkstein Cap. 2: Las sombras del bosque.**

**Aqua POV:**

Abrí los ojos bastante atontado y mareado, a su vez que mi cerebro me recibía con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y sacudí mi cabeza tratando de quitarme el mareo sin éxito. Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, noté que era de noche, y estaba en una especie de campamento dentro de un bosque. Una fogata ardía brillante en el centro del campamento, iluminando lo suficiente para que parte de los alrededores pudieran ser apreciados y calentando lo suficiente el ambiente para que no se sintiera la poca misericordia del frío nocturno. Al lado de la fogata, pude notar cómo mis cosas estaban tiradas en el suelo de manera aparentemente al azar, como si alguien las hubiera tirado simplemente y, lo peor de todo, es que no veía mi bicicleta por los alrededores. Al observar por todo el lugar, y dejar que mi mente descansara por unos segundos al hacerlo, recordé en donde estaba: El bosque de las sombras. El lugar al que me había dirigido para escapar de la policía en Athena. ¿Pero cómo es que había perdido la consciencia?

Fue en ese momento en el que, al intentar levantarme, noté que no podía moverme para nada. Bajé mi mirada y lo primero que vi fue que mi cuerpo estaba amarrado, con una de mis sogas para acabar, a un árbol. Me moví desesperadamente tratando de soltarme aunque fuera un poco de la soga, pero fue completamente inútil. Quien fuera que me había amarrado a este lugar sabía lo que hacía, eso era seguro. Pero, ¿dónde estaba aquél que me había capturado?

— Veo que despertaste, criminal.

Como si estuviera respondiendo mis pensamientos, una voz femenina captó mi atención. Dirigiendo mi atención en dirección a la voz, vi cómo una Pokémon salía de los arbustos, y una con una apariencia bastante amenazante. Se trataba de una niña de mediana estatura, de cabellos azules que le llegaban un poco mas abajo del cuello, con mechones negros que cayendo sobre su rostro. Dos orejas parecidas a las de un perro sobresalían por encima de su cabeza, y un par de lóbulos negros de tamaño mediano que caían desde la altura de sus ojos hasta su espalda, y una mancha negra que cubría la altura de sus ojos como una especie de antifaz natural. Si bien sus brazos y piernas eran humanos, la coloración azul de los pliegues a las manos y coloración negra de las rodillas a los pies eran notables. Llevaba puesto un leotardo crema que dejaba espacio para que su cola azul saliera por atrás, y para el toque final, llevaba unos googles azules sobre su cabeza.

"Una Riolu", me dije a mí mismo, una vez reconocí las características físicas predominantes de su especie.

Al verla, me sentí algo aliviado al ver que no era ni una pokémon del gimnasio de Athena ni una oficial de policía, pero a su vez me hizo preocuparme saber que era una pokémon salvaje que seguramente querría algo de mi. Comencé a escoger mis palabras con cuidado, considerando que estaba en una posición desfavorable.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté, tratando de sonar calmado y serio.

— ¿Así que quieres saber la identidad de quien detuvo tus actos de fechoría? —respondió con un tono condescendiente, antes aclararse la garganta y continuar—. ¡Soy el rayo azul de las ciudades, la pesadilla de los criminales, y la luz que guía a los necesitados! -señalándose con su dedo pulgar, exclamó con un brillo en sus ojos—. ¡Mi nombre es Luca, la justiciera!

Sus palabras fueron dichas con mucha decisión, pero justo unos segundos después de terminar dijo algo en un susurro que apenas y pude escuchar, "en entrenamiento, en realidad", podría jurar que dijo en ese momento. Su presentación me dejó bastante... atónito, por decirlo de una manera amable, y me hizo perder parte de la seriedad que estaba tratando de mostrar.

"Es posible que no necesite ser tan serio con esta chica, después de todo", pensé en el momento, y no encontraba ninguna respuesta o pregunta que pudiera hacer luego de tal demostración.

Pasaron unos incómodos segundos en silencio, conmigo mirándola confundido, ella aún manteniendo la pose con la que se había presentado, y algunos grillos ambientando la joven noche. Sintiéndose aparentemente incómoda por la situación, se aclaró la garganta una vez más antes de continuar.

— Seguro te estarás preguntando por qué has sido detenido por una justiciera, y como es que sé que eres un criminal —dijo retomando su actitud seria con la que había aparecido, a pesar de que la forma en la que lo decía era algo ridícula.

— Me leíste la mente. ¿Alguien te mandó tras de mí? —le pregunté calmado, sinceramente interesado en lo que había ocurrido.

— Nada por el estilo, joven corrompido —respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Resulta que simplemente fui testigo de cómo evadiste a la policía de una ciudad, derrotaste a una obvia guerrera de la justicia, y decidiste dirigirte a un lugar tan peligroso como éste para escapar. Si soy honesta, jamás esperé que un humano pudiera lograr todas estas hazañas, y más sin una Pokémon. Debes ser alguien muy peligroso, definitivamente —asintió para sí misma al decir esto último, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mostraba estar algo pensativa.

— Espera, eso quiere decir que estabas en Athena y decidiste ir detrás de mí todo el camino hasta aquí... ¿Cómo fue que no te vi o escuché? —pregunté bastante confundido, pero sin perder la calma.

— Eso fue fácil: te seguí a una distancia segura y luego usé Ataque Rápido para acercarme y noquearte. ¿Simple, no crees? —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, casi pareciendo que se burlaba de mí.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, incluyendo el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Considerando las posibilidades, era un milagro que siguiera con vida, y que mi cabeza estuviera aún en su lugar. Había sido golpeado por una Pokémon de tipo lucha en la cara mientras manejaba una bicicleta, y sobrevivido. Tenía que agradecer a mi suerte por esto, sin duda alguna.

Concentrándome en lo que tenia en mano, comencé a analizar realmente mi situación. Luca, la Pokémon que tenía en frente mío, realmente podía parecer tonta por su actitud, pero era instintivamente buena peleadora por lo que había hecho una vez hubiese visto mis habilidades. ¿Alejarse lo suficiente para evitar que mis sentidos la notaran y luego acercarse rápidamente para noquearme? No podía negarlo, era definitivamente astuta, y no podía subestimarla si quería salir de esta.

— Por cierto —comenzó repentinamente la chica mientras sacaba de mi maleta una de mis latas de comida—, me sorprende que no parezcas nervioso por estar en el bosque de las sombras, más aún de noche. Era de esperarse, ya que realmente tomaste esta ruta voluntariamente, pero sigue siendo digno de mis respetos, criminal.

Era cierto que ella había mencionado antes algo sobre el bosque siendo peligroso. Esto me confundía de sobremanera, y me hizo dejar de lado por el momento algún plan de escape para satisfacer su curiosidad.

— ¿Qué tiene este bosque de peligroso?

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio no lo sabes? —incrédula, Luca parecía estar analizándome, buscando alguna señal de mentira en mi rostro, pero al no encontrarlo, se sorprendió bastante—. Vaya, en serio no tienes idea. Eres el criminal mas extraño que he conocido, ni siquiera estudiaste tu ruta de escape.

— No necesito estudiar mi "ruta de escape", porque conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano —comencé sin dudar de mis palabras—. Venía aquí de niño con mis hermanos todo el tiempo hasta hace unos diez años, y nunca estuvimos en peligro alguno.

— En diez años cambian muchas cosas —comenzó mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la fogata con lata en mano—. No se cómo fue conocido hace diez años, pero actualmente es uno de los lugares mas peligrosos de Garaden por las Pokémon del lugar. Tipos siniestros principalmente han tomado control total del bosque, y encargádose de cualquier persona o Pokémon de otro tipo que se atreve a entrar.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo en ese momento. No sólo estaba amarrado a un árbol, sino que según las palabras de Luca, estaba en un bosque extremadamente peligroso. Y si lo que decía era cierto, eso quería decir que "ese lugar" también estaba dominado por las Pokémon siniestro, lo cual me hizo preocupar aun más.

Sin embargo, igual noté que estaba bastante relajada para estar en un lugar que ella misma llamaba peligroso, dándome la impresión de que tal vez era algún plan para evitar mi escape. Con esto en mente, decidí seguirle el juego, dejando que ese lado que sentía que podía ser verdad dominara mis acciones aún cuando mi mente sospechaba de que esto era un truco.

— ¿¡P-por qué estamos en un lugar tan peligroso, entonces?! —dije totalmente "aterrorizado".

La chica mostró una sonrisa burlona, ciertamente por la falta de valor que "tenía". Sin embargo, después de un suspiro, su sonrisa cambió a una confiada mientras miraba a la luna.

— Tengo mis razones, así como tú. Tú lo querías usar como ruta de escape, pero yo vengo a hacer justicia —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

— ¿¡Hacer justicia tú sola en un bosque lleno de Pokémon asesinos!? ¿¡Por qué me tienes en este lugar si vas a hacer algo tan suicida!? —fingí nuevamente terror e incredulidad, aunque parte de mi igual pensaba que su idea era bastante ridícula.

— Tú eres un "extra", un criminal que debía detener por deber civil. No te preocupes, ¡mañana te llevaré a Athena y regresaré aquí para vencer a todos los Pokémon siniestros del lugar! ¡Y puedes confiar en que no fallare en esta misión!

Al decir esto, la chica me mostró una brillante sonrisa y levantó su pulgar en señal de "todo estará bien", lo cual me dejó con una mirada en blanco. En serio, se notaba que esta chica disfrutaba burlarse de mí para este punto, y lo peor es que no parecía tratar de esconderlo. Pero ésta molestia cambió a pena ajena al verla mirar con curiosidad la lata que había sacado de mi bolsa y la mordía tratando de abrirla. Levanté una ceja, y traté de decirle algo, pero simplemente opté por ignorarlo y suspirar fuera la pena ajena.

"Es mejor que no la abra, igual", me dije a mí mismo, y decidí concentrar mi mente en la planificación de mi escape.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar, escuché un sonido bastante extraño entre los árboles, moviéndose a gran velocidad por el lugar. Curioso, dirigí mi mirada en dirección a donde sentía que venia el sonido, y pude ver una sombra moviéndose cerca del campamento, cosa que causó que mis sentidos se alarmaran. Si lo que había dicho Luca era cierto... lo más seguro es que esa sombra se tratara de una de las Pokémon del bosque... y no venía a hacer amigos precisamente. Consciente de que no podía perder el tiempo, decidí avisarle tan rápido como pude a Luca sobre nuestra situación.

— Tenemos compañía.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Dijiste algo? —respondió, aparentemente distraída por algo.

— Que tenemos compa... —fue entonces que volteé a mirarla, y noté por qué estaba tan distraída, sorprendiéndome por lo que vi.

No es por nada, pero aún en ese momento la vista de lo que estaba haciendo Luca me dejó confundido, tratando de analizar QUÉ trataba de lograr con ello. La lata de comida que tenía hasta hace unos segundos en su boca... estaba dentro de la fogata. Y Luca parecía BASTANTE ensimismada con lo de mirar la lata calentándose, a la vez que la picaba con una rama.

Afortunadamente, la extraña vista no me distrajo lo suficiente como para no sentir un cambio en el viento, y escuchar cómo un objeto cortante se dirigía en dirección a nosotros.

— ¡Luca, cuidado!

— ¿Huh?

Un mili-segundo después, una especie de aguja considerablemente gruesa de hielo cayo cerca de Luca, alarmándola y haciendo que se parara sorprendida. Bastante alarmada, comenzó a mirar a todos lados. Sintiendo otro cambio del viento y un sonido cortante nuevamente, traté de localizar hacia dónde iba el siguiente ataque.

Iba en dirección a Luca.

— ¡Cuidado a tu derecha!

Sin embargo, Luca no se movió, y tres agujas de hielo se enterraron en su brazo izquierdo. Sintiendo otro movimiento rápido en los arboles, escuché como esta vez otras agujas de hielo se dirigían en direccion a ella por detrás, y traté de alertarle nuevamente, sin resultado. Luca se arranco las agujas del brazo izquierdo y la espalda rápidamente, y pude notar como estaba comenzando a enojarse y desesperarse progresivamente. Esta vez, un ataque vino por su derecha, y le advertí una vez más. Para su suerte, esta vez Luca saltó fuera del rango de ataque, aunque no parecía que hubiese sido por mi aviso. Fue ahí cuando reaccioné.

— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

— ¡No necesito tu ayuda! —me respondió furiosa, mientras miraba desesperada a todos lados.

— ¡Yo puedo sentir los ataques, tú no! —respondí de regreso, bastante alterado—. No puedes ganar ésta pelea tu sola, y si pierdes, ¡ambos moriremos! ¡A tu derecha!

Otras agujas de hielo se incrustaron en su brazo derecho, haciéndole chillar de dolor.

— ¡Te dije que no necesito tu ayuda! —gritó en respuesta todavía más frustrada, aún sin dirigirme la mirada.

Justo cuando dijo esto, otras agujas de hielo fueron directamente al frente de Luca, las cuales ella pudo esquivar a tiempo... sólo para que se diera cuenta de que eran una trampa, y su atacante real apareciera justo en frente suyo corriendo a toda velocidad, con la intención de cortarla en dos. Afortunadamente, Luca se resbaló y el ataque de la figura pasó justamente por encima de su rostro, para después saltar a la copa de los árboles y lanzar nuevamente otras agujas de hielo en dirección a la tumbada Luca, la cual esta vez se quitó rápidamente del lugar. Levantándose a toda velocidad, pude notar una mueca de impotencia y duda en su rostro, antes mirarme de reojo por unos segundos para después agarrarse la cabeza con sus dos manos y gritar en desesperación.

Luego de hacer esto, agarró mi espada y rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba. Acto seguido, y para mi sorpresa, cortó las cuerdas que me aprisionaban, antes de caer en una rodilla y voltearse abruptamente mientras se agarraba la pierna derecha. Cuando lo vi, me alarmé: Tres agujas de hielo habían penetrado directamente la pierna de Luca. Intenté ayudar inmediatamente, pero la chica golpeó mi mano con la parte trasera de la suya, y me miró agresivamente.

— ¿Qué esperas, criminal? Ya tienes lo que querías, estás libre y fuera de peligro. Toma tus cosas y vete de aquí, yo me encargaré de esta tipa —ordenó, mientras trataba de arrancarse las agujas de su pierna.

Fue justamente en ese momento que otra ráfaga del ataque de la Pokémon fue directamente hacia Luca. Ella levantó la mirada y pudo ver los ataques, pero sabía que no iba a poder esquivarlos, por lo que se cubrió en un intento de protegerse tanto como fuera posible. Sin embargo, antes de que los ataques llegaran a tocarla, decidí ponerme en acción. Tomando mi espada, salté enfrente de ella y con un rápido movimiento bloqueé el ataque.

— No me duele que me veas como un criminal o un cobarde —dije, mientras por fin sentía el viento nocturno y la adrenalina de estar dentro de la pelea—, pero sí como alguien que deja a otros a su suerte.

Justo después de este ataque, cerré los ojos y comencé a sentir con mayor facilidad los movimientos de nuestro enemigo.

"Derecha, salto, arriba, salto, izquierda", seguí mentalmente los movimientos del rival, y sentí cómo varias de esas agujas de hielo se dirigían en mi dirección. Bloqueé el ataque con facilidad, el cual venía desde mi derecha, y volví a ponerme en posición defensiva mientras seguía sus movimientos. Logré esquivar tres ráfagas de ataques antes de que notara que nuestra atacante había observado que podía sentirlo, por lo que decidió atacar de otra manera. Más seguido, más difícil de esquivar y bloquear. Apenas y podía seguir el paso de los ataques, y no había patrón aparente entre sus movimientos. Repentinamente, bajó de los árboles a toda velocidad y por primera vez pude ver, aunque fuera un poco, la apariencia de nuestra atacante.

Una adolescente blanca algo bajita, de cabello azul verdoso oscuro, una oreja rosada parecida a una pluma, algo parecido a plumas en su espalda y con un vestido del color de su cabello.

"¡Una Sneasel!", pensé en el momento, antes de que tuviera que bloquear el ataque con sus manos cubiertas de energía oscura. Luego de haberlo hecho, la empujé con todas mis fuerzas y lancé un corte veloz, el cual esquivó subiendo a los árboles nuevamente.

"Necesito un plan", pensé, mientras sentía una gota de sudor recorrer mi rostro. "Bloquear y esquivar solo me servirá por un rato, y mientras esté en los árboles, será imposible que la derrote a menos que pueda asestarle un golpe, pueda atraparla de alguna manera, pueda subir... o Luca pueda subir". Dirigiendo mi mirada a Luca, noté cómo su pierna sangraba sin parar, y me preocupé. "Pero ella no podrá hacer nada en estas condiciones. Necesitamos escapar. Correr simplemente no servirá de nada, y sólo logrará hacer que nos mate... necesitaré mis bombas para esto".

Revisando mis bolsillos, noté que sólo tenía tres de mis bombas conmigo. Sacándolas rápidamente para inspeccionarlas, analicé mentalmente. Una era una bomba de humo, la otra una bomba de gas pimienta, y la ultima una de hedor. Las demás estaban en mi bolsa, y definitivamente no iba a poder acercarme a ella para intentar sacar alguna que pudiera servirme para derrotarla, por lo que decidó trabajar con las que tenía en mano.

— Criminal... Y-yo puedo... —dijo Luca con esfuerzo mientras se levantaba lentamente, apoyándose con el árbol, mas no pudo continuar por el tremendo dolor que la atormentaba.

La volteé a ver de reojo, y observé cómo había un remolino de emociones dentro de su cabeza, siendo el predominante la impotencia que sentía. En ese momento no entendí por qué era tan necia, ni por qué le dolía o molestaba tanto el ser ayudada por alguien, pero realmente no era momento para hablar de eso, así que decidí responderle con lo más sensato que se me ocurrió.

— No me llames criminal. Mi nombre es Aqua Berkstein.

Luego de decir esto, otra ráfaga de ataques inició. Bloqueé tantos como fuera posible, recibiendo varios cortes de paso. El cansancio estaba comenzando a acumularse, mientras esperaba pacientemente por el momento perfecto para poder usar una de mis bombas. Fue entonces que sentí cómo bajaba a toda velocidad de la copa de los arboles, seguramente con la intención de terminar esta pelea.

Me coloqué en posición defensiva y metí mi mano al bolsillo. Los siguientes segundos pasaron en cámara lenta para mí. Justo al verla, mi cuerpo entero se tensó. Si fallaba, tendría que esperar nuevamente a una oportunidad de enfrentamiento directo, y en el peor de los casos, la chica me cortaría la cabeza y nos mataría. No era un riesgo como algún otro que hubiera tenido hasta ese punto. Por primera vez, entendí lo que era que no sólo mi vida, sino la vida de alguien más, dependiera totalmente de mis acciones. Observé cómo ella comenzaba a formar su ataque de "Garra Sombría" con ambas manos y me embargó el miedo, sin embargo me mantuve firme esperando por el momento perfecto.

Esperé justamente a cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y en un rápido movimiento, lancé una bomba al suelo mientras dejaba caer otra con mas cuidado, activando su interruptor de 3 segundos. Una nube de humo nos cubrió por completo, y salté fuera de la misma tan pronto como pude sentir que su corte iba dirigido a mi cara. Si no me equivocaba, las Sneasels tenían la habilidad "Vista Lince" por lo general, ya que formaba parte de las habilidades de su especie el tener una gran vista.

Por eso mismo lo usé como una distracción, para hacerle pensar que no sabía aquello. Antes de que pudiera lanzarse de nuevo, la segunda bomba que habia dejado caer en el movimiento exploto, esta vez causando un quejido de su parte.

Era la bomba de gas pimienta.

Levanté en mi hombro derecho rápidamente a Luca, la cual no opuso resistencia alguna a pesar de dejar salir un grito de sorpresa, y me la llevé tan rápido como pude mientras que la Sneasel usaba su Canto Helado para lanzarnos mas agujas de hielo, uno que logró cortarme en el hombro izquierdo, pero que no causó mas daño que los anteriores.

Corrí lejos del lugar por al menos una hora, en busca de ese lugar que sabía que podía ser útil para nuestro escape, mientras miraba siempre de reojo la pierna herida de la chica en mi hombro. Cuando pensaba que mi cuerpo ya estaba en su límite, por fin la encontré, y vaya que suspiré aliviado al verla; en serio, hasta ese momento, nunca había estado más agradecido y aliviado de ver algo tan simple como ese lugar. La pequeña base secreta que había hecho con mis hermanos hacía tantos años.

Nos serviría por al menos unas horas para recuperarnos, curar a Luca y pensar en algún plan para salir de esa situación... Si es que había alguna forma de lograrlo.


	23. St Valentine Omakes

[Drech x Lara: Puedes confiar en mí]

Muchos consideran el catorce de febrero como una fecha especial. Yo me incluyo entre ellos, claro. Pero mientras la mayoría reconoce ese día como "el día del amor y la amistad", yo lo recuerdo como el día que vi llorar a Lara por primera vez.

Por los primeros días de diciembre, el mismo año que cumplí los dieciséis, se hizo un pequeño festival cultural en Serlock, durante el cual se realizó un certamen de música. Lara había estado dedicando un par de horas más a la semana a practicar, para estar en forma y condiciones de participar allí. Cuando llegaba el día, Lara, Klaus, Lucas, Nerine y yo viajamos para Serlock, así disfrutaríamos un poco del festival y veríamos a Lara ganar ese concurso.

Excepto porque ella no ganó el concurso.

A pesar de haber dado la presentación más emotiva y apasionada de "Friday's Good Morning", los jueces del concurso consideraron mejor una interpretación de "Terrible Things" por parte de un chico atheniense con un piano. Lara quedó en tercer lugar en todo el concurso, y por más que nosotros intentamos animarla, no hubo caso. El viaje de regreso se lo pasó haciéndose preguntas en voz baja, entre ellas "¿no practiqué lo suficiente?" y "¿acaso fallé alguna nota al cantar?"

Me dolía verla en ese estado, pero cada vez que intentaba hablarle, me ignoraba. Nos ignoraba a todos, la verdad. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Llegamos a Amaranth y nos despedimos, Lara se fue directo a su casa en lugar de pasar por la mía. Al día siguiente, llamó a mi padre para avisarle que no asistiría al gimnasio por un tiempo, puesto que se había enfermado. Él le dio una semana de licencia, para no quitarle de su paga como entrenadora. Intenté mandarle mensajes, pero rara vez me respondía, y sólo daba respuestas de dos palabras. Me estaba irritando muchísimo, por lo que esa misma noche fui para su casa. Sus padres me dejaron pasar y me explicaron que ella se había encerrado en su habitación sin decir una palabra. Después de un rato, empezaron a escucharla tocar varias canciones sencillas, y ahora estaba tocando cosas más complicadas. El sonido era leve, pues la ventaja de la habitación de Lara era que el sonido tenía dificultades para salir una vez se cerraba la puerta. Subí hacia su cuarto y toqué la puerta varias veces, pero no me contestó. Luego de pelarme los nudillos golpeando la puerta, la escuché decirme que me largara, pues estaba practicando.

Me retiré sin decir una palabra más.

Días después, Lara me llamó casi entrada la noche para que la fuera a ver. Emocionado, casi corrí hasta su casa. Sus padres volvieron a recibirme y me comentaron que no había cambios, que ella seguía encerrada practicando y sólo salía de vez en cuando para reabastecerse de comida. Pero esa "comida" era pura chatarra, y desde que se encerró no había comido nada saludable. Volví a subir y tocar la puerta, esperando una respuesta. Sorpresivamente, dejó de tocar y me abrió la puerta, haciéndome pasar y volviendo a ponerle llave. En el suelo habían varias latas de refresco y potes de comida chatarra, todos sin abrir. En una esquina había una bolsa de basura, aunque minutos después, Ui la Musharna entró por la ventana para llevarse esa bolsa. Me senté en el suelo mientras Lara se sentaba frente a mí, regresando a tocar su guitarra. Reconocí la tonada como "Hoshi akari", una canción sencilla que ella disfrutaba tocar, pero que ahora no parecía tener emoción alguna. No se sentía como ella misma, no era su yo usual. No dudé en señalárselo.

—Es porque estoy mejorando —me aseguró.

No le creía. No, eso no era mejorar. Lara siempre había sido de tocar con pasión, con emoción, y esa tonada carecía de ello. Me quedé por un tiempo observándola tocar, aunque mi mente estaba perdida. Me invitó algo de comer un par de veces, y en el tiempo que comía, repasaba partituras. Finalmente, ya pasada la medianoche, me preguntó si podíamos tener sexo. Dudé en aceptar, pues no estaba realmente de humor para ello. Pero, por otro lado, había pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo habíamos hecho, y mi cuerpo empezaba a extrañar a Lara.

Terminé rindiéndome y aceptando. Estuve unos quince minutos sólo acariciándola y haciéndola sentir bien a ella, ya que como dije antes, no estaba realmente de humor. Tuvo que pedirme que "participara" yo también para que me decidiera a hacerlo, y aún así, no se sintió como las otras veces. Permanecimos todo el rato abrazados, sin gemir en ningún momento, sólo respirando con pesadez. Fue únicamente para aliviar nuestros cuerpos, nada más. Prácticamente me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho que sí. Me volví a vestir, le di un beso en la frente y me fui, prometiendo regresar a verla.

En los dos meses siguientes, sólo pude verla cara a cara tres veces. Y las tres veces, repetimos lo mismo que en la primera vez. Cada vez, la veía más demacrada, e incluso noté que estaba subiendo bastante de peso. Todos mis intentos de conversación terminaban en nada, Lara se negaba a responderme más de dos palabras cuando intentaba hablarle. Era hora de que hiciera algo. Si permanecía pasivo por más tiempo, Lara seguiría con ese comportamiento destructivo.

El catorce de febrero, fui a su casa sin invitación. Sus padres se habían ido dos días atrás, pues tenían trabajo en Athena y no podían quedarse en casa. Así que tenía vía libre para hablar con ella. Di algunos golpes en la puerta, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Ella sólo abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándome, confundida. Por supuesto, si no me había llamado ni nada parecido. Únicamente había entrado porque sabía dónde guardaban la llave de emergencia y ya.

—¿Drech? ¿Qué pasa? —Lara estaba abriendo la puerta sólo a medias.

—Pasa que tienes que parar ya —no di vueltas. No me gustaba ser asertivo, pero tenía que hacerlo por su bien— Y vengo a ayudarte, lo quieras o no.

Se hizo un largo silencio.

—¿Por qué? —susurró.

—Porque quiero que estés bien.

—¡Estoy bien!

—¡No lo estás! —la interrumpí— ¿Te has visto últimamente? No estás bien... —empujé la puerta para abrirla, ella no puso resistencia— Ya no sonríes, tu cabello ya no brilla como antes... Ya no sientes alegría al tocar, ¡ya no pareces tener emoción alguna!

—¿¡Y qué planeas hacer al respecto!? —gritó— ¿Planeas arreglarme mágicamente? ¿¡Piensas que con sólo venir y ofrecerme tu compasión se arreglará todo!?

—¿Me tomas por un estúpido? —la tomé por los hombros y la sacudí— No, soy incapaz de sólo venir y arreglarte por arte de magia —la miré a los ojos, ella trató de apartar la mirada—. Pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte. Así que deja que te ayude.

Lara estaba atónita. Sólo alcanzó a asentir con timidez.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos paso por paso —la tomé de la mano—. Tienes que darte un baño decente, ¿está bien?

Volvió a asentir y la llevé, a paso lento, hasta el baño.

Comencé a preparar todo, llenando la bañera con agua tibia y ayudando lentamente a Lara a desvestirse. Cada vez que yo tocaba directamente su piel, ella intentaba sostener mis manos, como si quisiera mantener la sensación de mi tacto por más tiempo. Una vez estuvo completamente desnuda, pude apreciar de verdad cuánto había subido de peso: aunque el aumento se había distribuído en todo su cuerpo. Si bien su estómago y caderas eran más grandes, también lo eran sus pechos y piernas. Lara me miró con vergüenza cuando notó que la estaba observando con tanto interés.

—Aha... ¿decepcionado? —lucía un tanto triste— Sé cuánto te gustaba mi cuerpo, lo siento por haber cambiado tanto.

—Para mí... Siempre serás la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé en los labios. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde el viaje a Serlock. Diferente de las otras veces, sólo se dejó, sin rodearme con sus brazos ni intentar usar su lengua. Pero estaba bien así. La tomé de la mano mientras ella se dirigía a la bañera y se sentaba dentro, soltando un pequeño suspiro. Me remangué la camisa y comencé a lavar su cabello, que estaba bastante descuidado. Una vez más, intenté hacer conversación.

—¿Has estado comiendo sólo lo de la tienda?

—Sí... Salía de noche para que mis padres no me vieran, también.

—Ya veo...

—Es por eso que subí tanto de peso... Y creo que me volví adicta a las hamburguesas de Oppenheim's.

Me reí un poco, y ella hizo lo mismo. Era increíble la mugre que se le había acumulado en el pelo, por lo que me estaba tardando un tiempo.

—¿Y no has hablado con nadie aparte de mí? —luché contra los nudos de su cabello.

—Pues... sí, con Nerine más que nada. Klaus y Lucas me mandaron algunos mensajes, pero casi no les respondí.

—¿Soy el único que te ha venido a visitar?

—Sí, el único. No les dejé a los otros entrar aquí cuando vinieron.

Era bueno saber que se preocupaban, por lo menos. Pero claro, habíamos sido amigos desde hacia años, era obvio que se preocuparían. Terminé con su cabello y comencé a pasar una esponja por su espalda para lavarla también. Mientras lo hacía, seguimos hablando.

—¿Qué pensaba Ui de todo esto?

—Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo. Pero no hubo mucho que ella pudiese hacer por sí misma, así que sólo se limitó a intentar cuidarme —abrazó sus rodillas—. Y ves qué tan bien resultó eso.

—Entiendo... —acaricié sus hombros con gentileza—. ¿Y el resto de tu equipo?

—La misma historia —llevó una de sus manos hacia la mía, sosteniéndola sobre su hombro—. Nah y Lis intentaron ayudar, pero tampoco tuvieron frutos.

—Levanta los brazos —le pedí—. ¿Esto es todo lo que has estado haciendo? ¿Comer y practicar?

Lara permaneció en silencio. Una vez estuvieron limpios sus brazos, ella se giró hacia mí, sin que se lo pidiera.

—Lávame el frente ahora —dijo con suavidad.

—Como gustes.

Comencé a lavarla desde su cuello, bajando hacia sus pechos pero pasándolos de largo y sólo tallando en su estómago.

—Ey, me haces cosquillas... —apoyó su mano en mi hombro y sonrió. Era lo más radiante que la había visto en dos meses.

La hermosura de su sonrisa me hacía ignorar completamente el hecho de que estaba mojando mi mejor camisa. Aunque era mi culpa por decidir usarla para algo como eso. Comencé a pasar la esponja sobre sus pechos, teniendo sumo cuidado. Pero a pesar de que intentara controlarme, Lara comenzaba a respirar con algo de pesadez y a cerrar los ojos.

—Lara —intenté mantenerla concentrada en otra cosa—. ¿Cuándo decidiste encerrarte a practicar?

—¿...Ah? —salió de su estupor y me miró con tristeza. —Cuando... cuando estábamos volviendo a Amaranth.

—¿Por qué lo decidiste? —mi boca se adelantó a mi cerebro. Sabía muy bien que no debía presionarla con el tema, y aún así lo hice.

—Yo... —Lara bajó la cabeza, dudando si responderme o no. Por supuesto que eso pasaría. Todo ese progreso, a la basura.

O eso creí.

—¡Drech! —Lara se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome con fuerza—. ¡Toda mi vida trabajé por la música y fui derrotada con tanta facilidad! ¡Le dediqué mi vida! Y aún así... ¡y aún así...! —sentí algo tibio en mi hombro: Lara estaba comenzando a llorar.

Me limité a acariciar su cabello y devolverle el abrazo. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—Trabajé tanto e igual perdí el certamen... ¡Así que pensé que quizás no había trabajado lo suficiente! Tenía que trabajar más, y más, así no sería derrotada de nuevo... ¡Así podría enorgullecerlos y merecer sus aplausos y sus palabras de ánimo! —apartó su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas— Si no logro hacer esto... ¿entonces de qué valgo?

Ahora fui yo el que se lanzó para abrazarla.

—¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! —estaba comenzando a llorar yo también— Siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, pase lo que pase. Eres nuestra idol, nuestra estrella, ¡nuestra diva! ¡Tú atravesarás los cielos y escribirás tu nombre en las estrellas!

Lara simplemente se dejó abrazar, todavía sollozando.

—Pero, ¿qué caso tiene si vas a destruirte en el proceso? Si no amas la música que compones... ¿entonces de qué sirvieron todos estos años?

—¡Pero debo ser la mejor! —objetó— ¡He trabajado tanto por esto, y yo-!

—¡Y serás la mejor! —la interrumpí— Pero por ahora, eres nuestra Lara. Eres _mi_ Lara. Y no quiero que cambies. ¡Te ayudaré en lo que pueda para que seas la mejor, así que...! Sólo confía en mí, te lo pido...

Lara me rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besarme la mejilla.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —se secó las lágrimas en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos— Confiaré en ti de ahora en adelante... Si tú te permites confiar en mí también.

—Es una promesa.

Sonreimos de nuevo y nos besamos, primero con ternura y luego con pasión. Lara se puso de pie y salió de la tina, sentándose frente a mí para que continuáramos besándonos con más comodidad. Entre besos y caricias, ella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, intentándo quitármela. Yo no me resistí a ello. La empujé con suavidad, acariciando uno de sus pechos, y la hice recostarse en el suelo. Rompimos el contacto y me senté, ella seguía acostada.

—Drech... —Lara extendió sus brazos hacia mí— Por favor, hazme tuya...

Ese tímido pedido, que a la vez rebosaba de pasión, vino acompañado de la sonrisa más tierna que le había visto en la noche. Y no tenía ninguna razón para rechazarla.

Por primera vez en dos meses, Lara y yo hicimos el amor.

Dejé que Lara terminara de limpiarse ella misma, y bajé a la cocina para prepararle la cena. Tenía que darle algo saludable de comer, para compensar todo el tiempo de comida chatarra. Finalmente bajó, y comimos juntos sin decir una palabra, sólo disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Terminamos de comer y me dispuse a lavar los platos, mientras ella se quedó cerca de mí.

—Debería hacer un poco de ejercicio ahora... Tengo que bajar estos kilos de más —se quejó ella mientras pellizcaba la carne sobrante de su estómago.

—Yo creo que estás perfecta así —le sonreí.

—¿No será que te gustan las chicas rellenitas? —me lanzó una sonrisa pícara, a la que respondí con una risa.

—Puede ser, o puede que no.

Entonces, escuchamos unas explosiones ligeras desde afuera. Miramos por la ventana y vimos varios fuegos artificiales en el cielo, pintando el cielo nocturno de colores.

—¡Es el día de los enamorados! —comentó Lara, emocionada— Bueno, demostramos la parte de "amantes" hoy, ¿no?

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Ella me correspondió el abrazo mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho, contenta.

—Feliz día de los enamorados —le susurré.

—Feliz día de los enamorados —contestó.


	24. Kaiji Chapter 3

_La continuación del viaje de aquél paranoico joven de ciudad._

Un enorme barco hizo sonar su bocina, la cual retumbó por las calles de la ciudad de forma imponente. De verdad era un gran sonido que anunciaba la partida del navío junto a sus tripulantes. Y de entre todos, sólo una persona me importaba.

—¡Prométeme que nos veremos otra vez! ¡Promételo Kai! —gritó la niña pelirroja, aferrándose a los barrotes de la orilla del ferry.

—Lo… ¡lo prometo! —grité, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, alzando la mano derecha en señal de despedida.

Hatsu, estando a mi lado izquierdo, tomó mi mano e imitó mi acción. Una Happiny, ya en la distancia, tomó la mano de la chica pelirroja y comenzó a gritar algunas cosas… que nadie entendió. La bocina del barco sonó de nuevo, cortando en ese preciso instante sus palabras. Y por cierto… dicha niña soltó en llanto poco después. Casi quise aventarme al mar pero no podía moverme; no importaba qué tratara de hacer, mis pies no se despegaban del asfalto.

De pronto, luego de un parpadeo, todo se oscureció.

Literalmente no había nada: ni mar, ni navío, ni Hatsu. Ni siquiera el cielo inundado de ese tono rojizo crepuscular. Todo era tan negro, tan solitario…

Cuando quise abrir mi boca para gritar el nombre de quien fuese, una mano salida de la nada, cubierta por un guante de color azabache me tomó del hombro derecho y me hizo girar en esa dirección, haciéndome encontrar con la silueta de una Chandelure horripilante, con la conjuntiva de sus ojos totalmente negra y mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa retorcida.

—_Nos encontraremos pronto._

Entonces desperté.

—¡Gah!

—¡Kai! ¿Estás bien?

Hatsu estaba a un lado mío, sosteniendo mi mano. Me senté, respirando agitado y hasta sudando, incluso algo confundido. Afortunadamente todo había sido un sueño. Y vaya pesadilla, en realidad…

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —contesté, tratando de calmar mi respiración—. Tuve algo así como un mal sueño.

—¿Seguro? Pero… te veías tan mal…

—Pues, fue un sueño extraño —admití. Mis párpados me pesaban. Luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos; seguramente mi cara reflejaba una especie de malestar—, soñé con ella, y con una pokémon tipo fantasma.

—Con… ¿"ella"? ¿Hace cuánto que no la soñabas? ¿Qué fue? —Hatsu le restó importancia al asunto sobre la entidad en mi sueño y por lo tanto, yo también.

—Soñé con el día que se fue, nada más —la mirada de mi compañera se ensombreció ligeramente, aunque pronto su curiosidad hizo auge nuevamente, observando mis ojos con cautela.

—¿Y recordaste su nombre? —preguntó, torciendo la boca casi conociendo la respuesta.

Me tomé unos segundos para repasar todo, pero no pude. Era igual a tratar de hallar el nombre de alguien conocido entre la lista de miles más. Negué con una expresión de pena. Ella suspiró y yo instintivamente llevé mi mano derecha hacia la punta de su cabeza, acariciando su cabello con suavidad para tranquilizarla. Realmente lucía intranquila, con el entrecejo notoriamente fruncido.

Aunque algunos segundos después de haberlo hecho, el movimiento repetitivo de mi brazo por tal acción me produjo una punzada ligeramente dolorosa al final del hombro, cercana a mi cuello, por lo que me detuve para sobarme en dicho punto: era el golpe que Hatsu me había proporcionado para dejarme inconsciente.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó, llevando una de sus manos hacia mi mejilla izquierda genuinamente preocupada.

—Un poquito —respondí, algo divertido. Si bien era cierto que no se sentía muy agradable dicha sensación y que ella había sido la causante de ello, no quería hacerla sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba—, llevaba tiempo que no lo hacías, hasta perdí la costumbre.

—No seas tonto —contestó ella, dándome un golpe en el brazo—, sabes que no me gusta hacerlo.

—Ya, aun así gracias.

En el pasado, cuando me daban mis ataques de pánico después de ver a una pokémon tipo fantasma, siempre solían ser algo difíciles de controlar. Por aquél entonces, en mi niñez, la única manera de controlarlos era dejándome inconsciente, y no había nada más rápido que con un simple golpe detrás del cuello. Esto va un poco de la mano con la chica de mi sueño.

Mientras que yo había abandonado la escuela e iba a la biblioteca, acompañado de mi Drifloon, la pelirroja visitaba a menudo dicho lugar. Hasta que un día, una pequeña e inofensiva Phantump se paseó delante del vestíbulo principal del edificio y… bueno, tuve mi primer ataque al pasar casualmente delante de ella.

Hatsu no supo qué hacer. Las personas a mi alrededor no supieron qué hacer. Ni siquiera esa pequeña pokémon fantasma que nada había hecho e inocentemente trataba de ayudarme, aunque en realidad, lo único que lograba hacer era empeorarlo todo.

Fue cuando esa niña de cabellos rojos pidió a mi pokémon que me golpeara en el cuello, aunque antes de que eso ocurriera logré ver lo angustiada que estaba… por mí. Esa era la manera más fácil de sacarme de mi trance ya sea eso me dejase con algunas secuelas, como las de ese momento.

Noté que nos encontrábamos en el mismo claro, pero la diferencia era que todo el lugar estaba envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche. El cielo presentaba tonalidades azules muy oscuras, y múltiples estrellas cubrían el firmamento con su particular destello blanquecino.

Había unas cuantas nubes, pero ninguna lograba opacar a la luna, que bañaba con sus rayos a cualquier cosa, objeto o ser que ellos tocasen y además, brindaban una luz blanquecina por doquier. Luz que nos permitía al menos distinguir nuestro entorno con más o menos buena claridad.

—Hatsu, eh… Bueno, primero quería decirte que no era necesario el golpe, no estaba teniendo un ataque.

—Lo sé —respondió ella tranquilamente—, sólo que no sabías cómo reaccionar sobre qué hacer con…

—¡La Vulpix! —Exclamé. ¡La había olvidado por completo!—. ¿Dónde está?

Hatsu señaló detrás de ella. Allí estaba la pokémon a escasos metros de nosotros, todavía inconsciente. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme un poco antes de ponerme de pie e ir hasta su lado, mirándola preocupado. Hatsu llegó junto a mí y también se acuclilló, observándole de igual modo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

—Lo mismo que tú hasta que despertaste, unas cuatro o cinco horas —me sorprendí del tiempo en el que, por lo menos yo, había estado ausente. Cinco horas eran demasiado, aun para un simple golpe para desmayar.

—¿Cinco horas? ¿De verdad? —Inquirí. Ella asintió sin dejar de mirar a la chica dormida frente a nosotros—. Vaya… ¿Tuviste algún problema mientras tanto?

Negó con la cabeza. Para ser franco, no imaginaba a Hatsu siendo la única en sus cinco sentidos, alerta de todo mientras cuidaba a dos personas más. Es decir, por sentido común era obvio que el bosque se volvía un lugar más peligroso según avanzaba la tarde hacia el anochecer, independientemente de las pokémon que nos hubiesen ignorado horas atrás. No sé, era un poco difícil pensar en mi Drifloon así. ¿Qué habría sentido? ¿Estrés? ¿Angustia? ¿Miedo? O tal vez… ¿Era yo el ingenuo y tan sólo la subestimaba? Miré a Hatsu por unos momentos sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta que ella correspondió mi mirada con una de interrogación. Sonreí, agradeciéndole mentalmente y ella se sonrojó un poco. Ocultó sus ojos tanto como pudo de los míos.

—¿Q-qué?

—Gracias por cuidarnos, eres muy valiente —respondí.

—No ha sido nada. Sólo hice lo de antes pero… creo que debí haberlo pensado mejor, no habría podido defenderlos a ambos, menos en este lugar. Aun así… d-de nada.

Reí ligeramente a causa de su repentino nerviosismo. Terminé poniéndome de pie y mirando en dirección al bosque, preguntándome por lo próximo que haríamos. Mi cabeza había dejado de doler, y aunque la molestia seguía ahí, era apenas perceptible y por demás poco incómodo. Se me había ocurrido un pequeño plan tras unos segundos de haberlo meditado en silencio, optando por no continuar nuestra caminata. Teníamos a alguien a quien cuidar, y proseguir el camino rodeado de las tinieblas del bosque no era del todo una buena idea.

—Será mejor preparar una fogata —dije al caminar hacia el centro del claro.

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? —preguntó Hatsu, a lo que yo me giré hacia ella y señalé mi mochila con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Sí, pero creo que prefiero usar un simple encendedor y algunas hojas secas, no como en esos programas de supervivencia en el que explican todo como si uno se pudiera volver experto de la noche a la mañana. ¿Me ayudas? —Hatsu pareció dudar un momento.

—Mm… sí, está bien —se dirigió hacia un arbusto, mirando cautelosamente su alrededor cada que se acercaba más y más hacia las orillas del claro. Tan pronto estuvo allí, se apresuró a recoger las hojas del suelo que pudo sostener en manos.

—¿Sucede algo? Pareces un poco… pensativa.

—Ah, no, es sólo que… en el periódico que tu mamá leía ayer aparecía una noticia en un apartado sobre un incendio que ocurrió no muy lejos de aquí —aquello definitivamente yo no lo sabía, a lo que me sorprendí un poco—. Sólo… no sé, no querría que nosotros fuéramos los causantes de algo similar.

Solté una carcajada. Las ramas que yo me había encargado de recoger mientras Hatsu recolectaba las hojas secas por poco cayeron de mis brazos gracias a ello. Después la miré tratando de aguantar la risa. No era mi intención burlarme de su preocupación, honestamente. Sin embargo, se me hacía un poco hilarante que pudiésemos crear un siniestro en tal situación. Aunque… en fin, supongo que en aquél entonces simplemente yo creía ser bastante cuidadoso en lo que hacía, a pesar de saber perfectamente que la mayor parte de lo sucedido en esos dos días había sido culpa mía, o mejor dicho, había tomado buena parte de las decisiones irresponsables.

—Disculpa, disculpa —suspiré, tratando de calmarme—, ¿acaso no confías en mi método para encender una pequeña fogata? Sino, puedo dejar que la hagas tú.

—Pero…

—No, ya no me estoy burlando, hablo sinceramente —sonreí, acomodando las ramas—. Sé que eres bien capaz de hacerlo de manera más segura que yo. Perdóname, te he hecho pasar demasiados malos ratos últimamente y no quisiera causar más… no sé, incomodidades, enojos, fastidios, preocupaciones...

Entonces Hatsu fue quien estalló en carcajadas. A diferencia mía, a ella sí se le escapó la hojarasca de las manos, aunque tan pronto lo notó se agachó para recolectarlas nuevamente sin perder su sonrisa de aparente jovialidad.

—No entiendo por qué me ofreces perdones, Kai. Te lo dije, ¿o no? ¡Lleva tantísimo que no experimentaba tantas emociones en un solo día! No habrá sido de la mejor manera pero igual, estoy… agradecida. Así me siento. Y pues… yo sé que habrá más situaciones parecidas, no es como si pudieras disculparte por todo lo que sucederá, ¿verdad?

Hatsu me ofreció una mirada llena de comprensión y ella misma acomodó sus propios componentes sobre los pequeños pero suficientes leñitos. Después de haber encendido la fogata con un encendedor a base de gas, repasamos la ruta que seguiríamos en el Mapa que mi madre me había regalado hace tiempo. La situación sobre la Vulpix, sin embargo, me preocupaba todavía. Entonces se me ocurrió algo que sólo había visto en la televisión, así que fui a por dos latas de sopa de crema de Baya Aranja que había hurtado… es decir, que había tomado prestadas de la alacena en casa. Eran sólo un par, pero tal vez servirían, tanto para alimentarnos como para despertar a la chica con el olor. Las destapé y puse bastante cerca del fuego.

—Te preocupa mucho, ¿cierto? —interrogó Hatsu, tratando de sonar lo más amablemente posible.

—Sí. No sé por qué, tuve la sensación de que quería pedirnos ayuda, es decir… ¿viste? No intentó herirnos ni nada parecido. Y sus ropas no parecen ser las de una pokémon salvaje.

—Lo sé, todo eso lo noté antes —inquirió ella, mirando mi mochila al instante—. Quise agarrar una poción para curar sus heridas, pero sólo quedan tres y… No lo sé, no creo que te habría molestado, pero… ¿y si son necesarias después? Después de todo, estamos en un lugar que no conocemos…

—Te comprendo —complementé, serio—, pero, ¿sabes qué? Curémosla. Mañana, cuando lleguemos a la Aldea del Laboratorio compraremos algunas más. Podemos apañárnoslas con dos solamente y creo que la sopa le caerá bien.

Mi compañera tomó uno de los frascos del aerosol con solución curativa y acercó un poco más a la Vulpix a la fogata arrastrándola por el pasto un poco para comenzar a aplicar la poción en ella.

No me había fijado a detalle, honestamente hablando, pero la pokémon era bastante guapa.

Su cabello pelirrojo estaba peinado cuidadosamente, recogido en una especie de coleta que dejaba su cabello suelto de todas formas. Sí, era rojo, pero no como la chica de mi sueño, sino de uno todavía más vivo. Algunos gruesos mechones caían sobre su frente casi hasta sus ojos, y sus facciones, bastante finas, le daban el aspecto de "hija consentida de la familia". Sus orejitas de zorrito -ligeramente más claras que el rojo de su cabello- distinguían también, aunque permanecían agachadas, como queriendo estar ocultas del mundo. Pasando a su ropa, usaba una blusa bastante ceñida de tonos naranjas con una gran franja amarilla recorriendo de arriba a abajo a partir de su cuello hasta el borde de la prenda, y por encima de ésta llevaba amarrada al cuello una mascada blanca. Portaba además algunos lazos que sujetaban su minifalda tableada color marrón. Sus piernas esbeltas estaban cubiertas por unas botas haciendo a la vez de medias, casi del mismo color. Por último, unos guantes cubrían sus manos. Se encontraban en peores condiciones que el resto de su vestuario. No creo que haga falta mencionar sus seis colas enroscadas de la punta, ligeramente maltratadas además de su busto casi inexistente. Físicamente parecía tener dieciséis años cumplidos.

En cuanto Hatsu terminó de aplicar la poción hasta donde pudo, susurró un "listo" a modo de victoria y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa de paso, igual a que si hubiese finalizado una labor de arduo trabajo. Yo, aún no conforme con ello, tomé una de las latas con sopa ya hirviendo y desprendiendo un delicioso aroma. Estaba caliente, obvio, por lo que dejé la lata a un lado de su cabeza lo más pronto posible, sin derramar nada.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Hatsu, expectante.

—Pues… —entonces, sin responder nada más, me ubiqué del lado opuesto de la lata y soplé, soltando el aire lentamente de tal forma que el buen olor impreso en el vapor de la sopa fuese forzado a llegar hasta el rostro de la pokémon inconsciente.

Desafortunadamente… no tuve éxito, y Hatsu volvió a reírse de mí.

—¿Qué… qué fue eso? —cuestionó ella, apretándose el estómago. Realmente estaba carcajeándose con fuerza.

—¿Qué tiene? —respondí algo molesto, pero aún más avergonzado—. No creo que tenga nada de malo, ¿o sí? Ah, vamos, deja de enfadar…

—Es que…, ¿Kai, en serio? Pensé que harías todo menos eso, ¡de verdad no creí que…!

—Mmm… —y de pronto… sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gruñido que no provenía ni de Hatsu ni de mí. Ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia el centro.

—N-no puede ser… —susurré—, está…

—¡Está babeando! —y entonces Hatsu llevó las carcajadas a un nuevo nivel. No sabría diferenciar si de verdad reía o eran gritos de agonía, pero en efecto, de la boca de la Vulpix caía un pequeño hilillo de saliva.

—Hatsu… ya détente, por favor —ordené, cruzándome de brazos. Me pregunto si mi tono de forzada molestia mezclada con vergüenza habrá resultado gracioso.

—Ay, ya, perdón —intentó calmarse, limpiándose unas pequeñas lágrimas esquivas.

La pokémon zorro giró sobre su espalda hasta quedar completamente boca arriba y apretó los párpados ligeramente antes de comenzar a abrir los ojos, para irse a encontrar con el cielo estrellado.

Ni Hatsu ni yo resistimos la tentación de cruzarnos en su visión. Sus ojos eran de color gris profundo. La sobresaltamos, pero más allá de hacer un movimiento brusco, trató de recoger las piernas y ponerse en guardia con los brazos. Afortunada o lamentablemente, no logró ninguna de las dos cosas pues, tan pronto intentó hacer fuerza para cualquiera de ambas acciones, su cuerpo cedió y se desplomó al instante, alarmándonos. ¿A qué punto había llegado si no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para levantar los brazos por más de unos cuántos segundos? Hatsu no lo pensó dos veces: la tomó de uno de los brazos y la ayudó a sentarse, haciendo que recargara su espalda en el cuerpo de mi compañera. Por mi lado, tomé la lata de sopa entonces más tibia que caliente y me coloqué a un costado de ambas, llevando el orificio superior del objeto hacia los labios de chica.

—Tranquila, no te vamos a lastimar, estás a salvo; por favor bebe esto, te hará bien, lo juro —la Vulpix, reacia, apretó los labios. Se veía asustada y al mismo tiempo, indignada.

—Es sopa de baya Aranja con verduras —añadió Hatsu, con el mismo gesto reflejado en el rostro que yo—, te gustará, en serio.

—Mira, no tiene nada de malo —secundé. Luego le di un sorbo al líquido y exageré mi reacción para dar a entender que estaba deliciosa—, ¿lo ves? Toma, aunque sea un poco.

Insistí nuevamente con el objeto cerca de su boca. Para alivio mío y de Hatsu, accedió. Al dar algunos tragos observé el cambio de su mirada, pasando de ser una de perturbación a una de completo asombro. Una vez más, hizo fuerza para mover sus brazos resultando de manera exitosa. Sostuvo la lata en sus manos y bebió su contenido con mucha prisa, haciendo que se deslizaran incluso algunas gotas por un costado de su boca. Lentamente se incorporó sobre sus piernas, y al final era su propia fuerza la que la sostenía.

Hatsu se acercó a mí a gatas hasta llegar a mi lado, y después se bajó el gorro de su abrigo, sin dejar de observar a la Vulpix fascinada con la improvisación de cena que degustaba rápidamente. Mientras que Hatsu y yo dejamos que la pokémon zorro prosiguiera con su comida, ambos compartimos la lata sobrante. Si bien no había sido suficiente para satisfacer la necesidad a la que estábamos ligeramente mal acostumbrados, también nos calmó un poco el apetito.

Llegué a analizar la situación anterior, pues algo no me quedaba muy en claro. Si Hatsu había aplicado una poción completa en esa chica y aún al despertar su cuerpo estaba flaqueando de fuerza física, ¿entonces realmente qué era lo que le había pasado? ¿La poción se limitaba únicamente a curar sus heridas exteriores? ¿La sopa de baya Aranja había hecho alguna especie de reacción interna para darle energía verdadera? Cualquiera que hubiese sido el caso, eso confirmaba mis sospechas: una, que sí se encontraba al borde de morir de hambre y dos, no era una pokémon salvaje. Por supuesto, lo último eran también especulaciones, pero ya saben, ¿cuántas pokémon salvajes estarían de tal modo si se suponía que consiguen comida por sus propios medios? Es decir… creo que ni siquiera ella habría tenido problemas para conseguir, de menos, bayas que comer.

Una vez hubo terminado, dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y sonrió con agradecimiento, acariciándose el estómago por encima de la ropa mientras nos miraba todavía algo desconfiada, pero luego sonrió y se puso de pie con mínima dificultad.

—Gracias por compartir su comida conmigo —dijo. Su voz tenía un toque agridulce, con el balance perfecto entre una adolescente y una joven adulta, más o menos rasposo.

—No ha sido nada —respondí—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bueno… —encogió los hombros un poco, formulando lo que diría a continuación—… Me siento bien y… disculpen, por mi actitud de antes. Todo fue muy rápido, me asusté… No reconocí dónde estaba, y… ¡Oh! De hecho fui yo quien los estaba espiando, ¿verdad?

—¿En la tarde? —Intervino Hatsu—. Yo no le veo el problema, y seguramente él tampoco, pero sí me gustaría que nos dijeras por qué lo hacías.

El súbito cambio del ambiente me dejó fuera del lugar. No tenía ningún inconveniente en permitir continuar con la charla, pero había ciertas cosas que debíamos saber antes que nada. Es decir, uno no va por ahí ayudando a las personas que lo necesitan para después preguntarles los motivos por los que requerían el apoyo, ¿o sí?

Bueno, supongo que era cuestión de moral mía solamente.

—Esperen ustedes dos. Hatsu, ¿dónde quedaron tus modales? —apunté, obteniendo la atención de ambas chicas. Hatsu pareció molestarse un poco, pero tras entender de qué iba el asunto, sonrió y asintió. Luego dirigí mi atención en la pokémon zorro—, discúlpanos, no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Kaiji Kurai, un Entrenador, y ella es mi compañera. Su nombre es…

—Hatsu, y soy una Drifloon. Digo… si es que no lo notaste.

—¡Ah! Yo me llamo Paol… —hizo una mueca de desagrado, la misma que haría un niño al darle de comer las verduras a la fuerza—… no, olviden eso; la verdad me llamo Eirien. Tengo un apellido, pero… No quiero usarlo... así que es Eirien a secas.

—Muy bien, Eirien a secas, ¿te encuentras bien ahora?

—Mucho mejor, sip… lamento mucho las molestias que causé —presentó una reverencia, pero su gesto era igual a "quiero irme ya", cosa que irritó a Hatsu por alguna razón.

—No ha sido nada —dijo Hatsu, severa—, todos debemos echarnos la mano alguna vez, pero quiero ser sincera contigo y espero no sonar altanera o arrogante: te cuidé por cinco horas, golpeé a mi entrenador por ti, te curamos con una de nuestras pociones y encima de eso, te dimos de comer. Creo que al menos podrías darnos una explicación.

Aquello fue un golpe directo con las palabras. Hipotéticamente hablando, sentí que cada frase era como un martillo que hundía un poco de culpa y presionaba a la Vulpix. Podría decir también que a pesar de que las palabras no habían sido dirigidas hacia mí, sí habían provocado que me intimidaran demasiado.

La postura de Hatsu era firme al igual que su mirada. Al final de unos buenos segundos de espera… Eirien suspiró totalmente derrotada, sin argumentos. Lucía deprimida a la vez que molesta, y sin más, se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto, con la mirada baja.

—Lo siento… no es mi intención, sólo que… discúlpenme, no quiero sonar como una malagradecida y eso, pero...

—Entiendo si es algo personal. Simplemente me gustaría escuchar por qué nos espiabas —añadió mi Drifloon con el mismo frío tono.

De pronto se había vuelto una plática "de mujeres", así que opté por mantenerme al margen, en un lugar libre de cualquier cosa que pudiera decir y terminase siendo regañado de la misma forma en la que parecía estar siéndolo la Vulpix.

Finalmente, la presión pudo más que la resistencia emocional de Eirien y comenzó a llorar apretando la mandíbula, arrugando la falda entre sus manos.

Hatsu se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no habían sido las mejores, pero en lugar de pedir disculpas, cambió su tono de voz por uno más gentil y su mirada por una más amable, quizá pensando en consolarla.

A decir verdad, la entendía, tanto a ella como a sus razones. Pasado un momento, decidí intervenir. Me puse de pie y di una palmada, obteniendo únicamente la atención de mi pokémon, quien después de cruzar una mirada conmigo, hizo lo mismo que yo. Por otro lado, Eirien continuaba sumida en sus lamentos cada vez más silenciosos. Fui a donde nuestras mochilas para poder preparar las bolsas para dormir, pero me desconcerté ligeramente al ver que del bolso de Hatsu sobresalía un cilindro verde entre mediano y pequeño. Lo tomé en mano y al estudiarle, determiné que era la casa de campaña de mamá. Suspiré aliviado: no había pensado en la posibilidad de que tendríamos una acompañante tan pronto y que las bolsas para dormir de mi mochila habrían sido insuficientes. Me sentí tonto, pero sonreí. Luego le agradecería a mi pequeña. Acerca del tamaño de la tienda, tenía fe en que los tres estaríamos perfectamente bien una vez acostados adentro. Claro, eso sólo en caso de que la invitada quisiera pasar la noche con nosotros.

—¿Me ayudas? —Pregunté, asintiendo ella con dubitación. Entre los dos comenzamos un no tan complejo procedimiento para armar lo que sería nuestro refugio de esa noche.

Llegó un momento en el que, cuando nuestra invitada escuchó los ruidos que hacíamos tratando de poner todo en su lugar, dejó el llanto y se dedicó a mirarnos atentamente. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la casa estaba completamente armada, y pese a que no fue demasiado trabajo, mi metabolismo me había empezado a pedir reposo desde hacía unos minutos atrás. Por ende, bostezaba muy a menudo.

—¿Ya con sueño? Mira que después de dormir toda la tarde y aun así… —articuló Hatsu, sonriendo con travesura.

—Estoy cansado, corrimos mucho hoy, y sabes que los humanos no descansamos sólo por quedar inconscientes —Hatsu infló sus mejillas, fingiendo molestia—, y sé que estás agotada también, te conviene reponer fuerzas.

—Si tú lo dices… Pero —bajó el tono de su voz, susurrándome. Al estar al otro lado de la tienda, realmente parecía que me gritaba en silencio—, ¿qué hacemos con ella?

—Pues… —cuál fue mi sorpresa que, cuando al mirar hacia el lugar donde la Vulpix se había quedado sentada, ella ya se había puesto de pie y se dirigía cabizbaja al bosque.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? —Le llamó Hatsu. Eirien frenó su caminata abruptamente con un sobresalto, pero no se giró.

—Yo… —su voz temblaba—… no sé, por ahí. Agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mí, veré la forma de recompensarles todo esto, ¡de veras!

— ¿Y qué tal si lo haces ahora? —Interrumpí. Eirien entonces dio media vuelta y me miró; todavía tenía los ojos llorosos que combinados con una mirada de sumisión, me hicieron flaquear un poco ante lo que estaba por proponerle—. Te pido que te quedes esta noche con nosotros para que puedas dormir acobijada al menos esta noche, ¿qué te parece?

—P-pero… oigan, ¿no han hecho demasiado ya por mí? —apretó los puños y llevó ambas manos a su pecho, frunciendo el ceño con un gesto de inaceptabilidad.

—No es como si nos lo hubieras pedido a final de cuentas, no lograste hacerlo —respondió Hatsu, quien acababa de meter nuestras maletas al interior de la tienda—, y te ayudamos por cuenta propia.

—…

—No te obligaré a nada —continué—, es lo que tú decidas. Igual…, no sé cuánto tiempo lleves sin dormir, pero por lo que veo… En fin, yo aceptaría si en este momento yo fuera tú.

Apunté con la vista las pequeñas bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pretendía decirle, asumiéndolo al final cuando sonreí con algo de malicia. Hatsu rió por lo bajo, cubriéndose la boca con la mano poco después y la Vulpix se sonrojó un poco, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada con falsa molestia.

—Está bien, está bien… —Eirien caminó hacia nosotros, pero con cada paso que daba, su dura expresión se hacía cada vez más suave hasta que formó una sonrisa gentil y agradecida. En cuanto pasó a un lado mío, susurré:

—Descuida, no pretendo hacerte mi pokémon —le guiñé un ojo para inspirarle confianza, a lo que ella asintió y prosiguió.

Hatsu le cedió el paso; una vez que la Vulpix estuvo dentro, mi compañera pretendió esperarme, pero le pedí que se metiera de una vez con un simple ademán, pues aún debía apagar la fogata.

Traté de seguir buscando conjeturas para determinar la situación de Eirien, pero honestamente, darle vueltas y vueltas a las posibilidades que la tuvieron de tal forma no me llevarían a ningún punto en realidad. Podría ser una de todas, o todas al mismo tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo no podía evitarlo. Sencillamente no podía. Aunque mis capacidades de apoyo eran muy limitadas, ofrecerle un techo improvisado era algo que estaba a mi alcance. Suspiré y fui hasta la casita, fijando la vista en mis pies con todos los pensamientos revolviéndose dentro de mi cabeza.

… Y por si se lo llegaron a preguntar; no, no apagué la fogata orinando sobre ella.

Cuando abrí el cierre de la tienda de campaña, me encontré con una escena no muy… común: Hatsu, con una expresión de estupefacción, se hallaba con la espalda contra la pared del lado derecho, igual a que si tratara de repeler lo que tenía ante sus ojos con ayuda divina, y del otro lado… pues Eirien, desvistiéndose. Ya se imaginarán mi reacción. Toda la sangre subió hasta mis mejillas y al mismo tiempo solté un grito de… lo que fuese, pero también me había sorprendido.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Qué diablos haces!? —Luego llevé mis manos hacia mi rostro para cubrirme los ojos. De verdad no quería ver nada acerca de lo que tenía al frente.

—Es que así duermo… —contestó la Vulpix. Lo último que había visto antes de fingir ceguera era que tanto su blusa como sus extrañas botas yacían al pie de la entrada a la casa. Ni idea de qué se habría estado quitando a continuación, pero me alteré bastante. Digo, era normal, ¿no? Era un hombre al fin y al cabo.

—Q-quería decirle que no lo hiciera pero también me dejó en choque, Kai.

—E-Eirien, hagamos un trato, ¿sí? Considera que es otro favor que te pido por lo que hicimos hoy por ti —ella asintió, atenta—. ¿Podrías dormir con ropa al menos por esta única vez en tu vida? —No sé si exageré con lo que dije, y no lo iba a comprobar.

—Será raro… está bien —aceptó al fin. Suspiré por enésima vez, ahora con algo de frustración.

Algún tiempo después, ya nos encontrábamos Eirien, Hatsu y yo -en ese orden- acomodados a lo largo de la casa de campaña, observando el cielo semi estrellado por la red del techito. Irónicamente, Hatsu había sido la primera en caer. El único sonido audible era el de nuestras respiraciones, y añado que el entorno se sentía misteriosamente caliente. Asumí que era por la presencia de la Vulpix ya que se dice que sus colas emiten calor, y puede ser de mayor o menor temperatura dependiendo de lo viable que pueda ser que la pokémon de esa especie evolucione en determinado momento. Desconozco más detalles, pero esa era la conclusión más obvia a la que pude llegar. Cuando estuve por conciliar el sueño, Eirien se giró quedando con la vista hacia mí. Yo ya sentía los párpados lo suficientemente pesados como para realmente tomarle atención.

—Lo siento por todos los problemas que les causé —musitó. Al parecer su intención era no despertar a la albina entre nosotros, pero si así hubiese sido, no lo habría logrado ya que Hatsu solía tener el sueño increíblemente pesado.

—No te preocupes —respondí, casi balbuceando—, para eso estamos.

—Me da gusto que hayan sido ustedes —confesó. Aquello me motivó a luchar un poco más por permanecer despierto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo… ya estaba escondida cuando ustedes llegaron al claro. Vi cómo curabas a esta chica y lo tranquilos y amables que se veían, y yo… pues…

—Llevabas bastante tiempo sin comer, estabas desesperada y querías pedir ayuda —me adelanté.

—B-bueno… sí, más o menos así —respondió, suspirando de paso—, pero luego se veían tan unidos… como… queriendo un espacio sólo para ustedes dos, así que quise alejarme.

—Luego fue que te escuchamos —bostecé y me tallé los ojos. No quería dejar que Morfeo me llevara, así fuese lo que deseaba en un principio—, entonces te pedimos que salieras.

—Sí pero ya me sentía bastante mareada y al final todo se puso oscuro. La verdad, tras despertar, desconfié de ustedes, pero porque me asustaron. Digo, ¿quién está tan cerca de alguien que no conocen cuando se acaba de despertar?

Tenía razón, y sinceramente yo habría hecho lo mismo que ella, largos minutos atrás. Me sorprendió más el hecho de lo parlanchina que era, al contrario de lo que había demostrado en un principio, así como las diversas expresiones que hacía al hablar. Como si cada palabra tuviera un diferente sentimiento en un mismo contexto y su talento natural fuese demostrarlo frunciendo sus cejas, enchuecando la boca o apretando los labios al final de cada oración.

—Sí, sí, te entiendo —bostecé nuevamente. Fue cuando me decidí a mirarla a los ojos—. Espero que mañana puedas acompañarnos en el desayuno.

—… —y luego, justo como pensé, se quedó mirando mis ojos con mucha curiosidad—. ¿Mm? Ah, ¡ah! No quiero incomodar más, pero seguramente dirás que no es molestia así que… me gustaría, y gracias.

—No hay de qué —sonreí, así como ella. Nuevamente me adelanté y pregunté con una sonrisa de lástima propia—, y pues… ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

—Oh… ah, perdón, fui grosera, ¿no? Es que… tus ojos…

Regresé la vista hacia las estrellas para revivir el pasado por lo que estaba por contarle. No tenía problema en ello, pero de algún modo se sentía extraño hacerlo. Sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo, casi quise resumirlo todo con unas cuantas palabras, pero me negué a mí mismo el hacer eso.

—No hay problema, verás… hace unos diez años mi madre visitó Amaranth por cuestiones de trabajo. Por cierto, es una ciudad al sureste de la región. Y… bueno, no sé si sepas que por allí hay un montón de Chandelures que se dedican a atacar humanos para extraer sus almas.

—La mera verdad… escuché de eso hace poco, no tenía idea.

—Qué curioso… en fin. Eh, Hatsu y yo habíamos empezado a juntarnos más y más, y una noche nos escapamos a pesar de que los adultos dijeron que no lo hiciéramos. Supongo que ya sabes qué sigue a continuación —suspiré—, una Chandelure me atacó, no supe qué pasó después pero… —giré la cabeza para ver a Hatsu, quien, totalmente ajena a la plática que se desarrollaba, dormía plácidamente—… recuerdo su mirada llena de espanto. No sé qué habrá sentido pero… Supongo que es un mal recuerdo que ambos tratamos de dejar en el olvido.

—… —Eirien no dijo nada. Al contrario, crucé mi mirada con ella y observé como sus facciones se habían quedado paralizadas, con las manos hundidas en su casi inexistente busto y sus orejas animalescas agachadas, reflejando pena—. Yo… no tenía idea. Me parece extraño que sobreviviste, ¿nadie te dijo cómo lo hiciste?

—Hatsu no recuerda nada de eso —añadí con sinceridad—, yo sólo sé que desperté en una habitación médica del hospital en el pueblo y… mis ojos ya estaban así.

—Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Tú qué sentiste cuando… la… pokémon...?

La pregunta me tomó desprevenido. La última persona a la que le había platicado aquello se había soltado a decir lo grande que debió haber sido el trauma para ambos, pero jamás me preguntó sobre lo que sentí en el preciso instante antes de quedar fuera de juego. Honestamente me puso algo nervioso.

—¿Qué te podría decir? Miedo, demasiado. Temor a morir, a no ver a mi familia, un hueco en mi pecho, dolor, confusión, agonía, impotencia por no poder hacer nada… Sólo tenía ocho años de cualquier modo, no podía pensar en mucho.

—Creo que te entiendo… —susurró.

—¿Eh?

—No, no es nada —aclaró, sonriendo nuevamente con el ceño fruncido—, continúa.

—Mmm… pues, dejé la escuela una semana después de que me dieron el alta. Las pokémon del salón de clases decían que mis ojos eran extraños y mis compañeros decían que les traería mala suerte a todos, que las Chandelure llegarían a robarles el alma. Por supuesto los adultos decían que eso era una tontería pero igual… todos me dieron la espalda, hasta mis "amigos". Algún tiempo después comencé a ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad, me interesaba seguir aprendiendo por mi cuenta.

—¿Y tus papás?

—Fueron muy severos conmigo, pero no les guardo rencor. Comenzaron a ser muy estrictos, supongo que por haberles desobedecido. Mamá se veía muy alterada siempre que me veía a los ojos pero con los años eso cambió… —hice una pausa, recordando la razón de mi viaje—, lo más difícil aún ahora es la secuela que me quedó sobre ese accidente.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te convertiste en algún humano mitad pokémon? —Preguntó con gran interés.

—Arceus, no, ¿cómo crees? —La tensión y lo triste del momento se había comenzado a disipar, pero su mirada me indicaba que ella seguía atenta a lo que platicaba—, se trata de ataques de pánico que ocurren cada que veo a una pokémon tipo fantasma. No importa si el tipo es unitario, primario, o secundario. Siempre, SIEMPRE, es así. No lo puedo controlar, sin importar cuánto me esfuerce por mantener mi mente tranquila, caigo en ello.

—¿Y por qué no fuis…?

—Sí, mi mamá me hizo muchos análisis con doctores "especializados", etcétera, pero nadie descifró ni un comino —interrumpí. La pregunta en sí me alteró, pero traté de mantener la calma—. Sólo sé que mis ojos atraen a esas pokémon y no sé la causa, ni la razón. Quizá la única pista que tengo es lo que dijo Hatsu alguna vez: "_pareces medio muerto"._

—¿Ah, sí? Pues mí también me llamaron la atención, ¿okey?—Eirien fingió hacer que eso la había hecho sentir desplazada con una mueca, pero luego me sonrió, sonrojándose un poco—, parece que brillan, son bonitos, como luces de color carmesí. Lo noté cuando desperté, de hecho, porque en el día no lo vi. Como si fueran… dos estrellas rojas en medio del cielo de la noche.

—Gracias… —susurré. No me esperaba un comentario así de… ¿lindo? Como fuese, me abochorné un poco—… Hatsu dice casi lo mismo, sólo que ella lo ve a todas horas.

—¿También te dieron ataques con ella? —preguntó, bajando la vista hacia los cabellos blancos de mi compañera.

—No, con ella no —articulé. Inconscientemente imité a Eirien, y miré a Hatsu también, repasando sus bonitas virtudes tanto físicas como emocionales mentalmente—, a veces sólo pienso que es porque ha estado conmigo desde antes de la pesadilla. Por eso quise viajar, para superarlo. Sé que habrá tipo fantasma en el camino, pero cuento con ella y conmigo para… bueno, no sé, salir adelante, creo. Es mi más grande meta, no quiero vivir más así. Descarto la cirugía y el trasplante de órganos, Hatsu mantiene que no tendría ningún caso.

—Entiendo… —y luego, bostezó—… bueno, creo que podemos dormir ahora. Gracias por haberme contado todo esto.

—No es nada, gracias a ti por… Uwaahhh —bostecé también, y mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos por la cantidad de sueño que ya sentía—, por escucharme.

La Vulpix se giró, quedando ahora de espaldas a mí. Logré observar que sus seis colas se mecían de un lado a otro, todas al mismo tiempo rítmicamente. Me dio la impresión de que ella pensaba algo, pero sentí que habría sido tonto haber preguntado, así que devolví la vista hacia arriba. Nuevamente cuando cerré los ojos y me disponía a dormir definitivamente, Eirien volvió a hablar con la diferencia de que mantenía su posición.

—Yo creo… que si Hatsu no te da miedo es porque… ella es tu fuerza… —se escuchaba bastante somnolienta. Creí que era lo último de su consciente hablando conmigo—… y si tú eres fuerte por ella…y ella por ti... creo que puedes... lograrlo.

—Gracias, Eirien.

—Yo también… quiero ser así… quiero ver a mi mamá… por eso escapé…

—¿Ah? —entonces giré mi cabeza hacia ella de nuevo, pero ya no dijo más. También había sido derrotada por el cansancio finalmente, pero de todos modos esperé algunos segundos por si acaso respondía.

No me quedé tanto tiempo pensando en lo que había dicho, pues su situación se había vuelto más fácil de discernir con ello. Tras decidir lo que haríamos el próximo día, caí sumiso en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente y luego de recoger el campamento, partimos en dirección a la Aldea del Laboratorio luego del desayuno, que fueron prácticamente golosinas que Hatsu llevaba en su bolso y unas cuantas botellas de agua. Sí, realmente debíamos abastecernos pronto con cosas mejores, y al menos, lo suficientemente adecuadas para lo que es un viaje como el que hacíamos. Era muy agradable que Eirien siguiera a nuestro lado todavía después del almuerzo. Hatsu, por supuesto, se preguntaba acerca de la razón por la que la Vulpix nos acompañaba, pero le pedí el favor de que no le preguntase nada, habría sido descortés.

Por otro lado, Eirien no parecía estar tan acostumbrada a viajar acompañada. Lo más obviable era el hecho de que caminaba a una distancia prudente de nosotros, pero a veces por el frente y en otras por detrás, siempre mirando lo que le rodeaba.

En determinado momento optamos por salir al camino principal, por la ruta que nos llevaría a nuestro destino y a pesar de que hicimos suficientes paradas tanto para descansar, como para comer algo -sí, más golosinas- , llegamos a la Aldea al atardecer.

El lugar no tenía nada que ver con Serlock ni Xen, en absoluto. Más bien era como uno de esos pueblitos que ponen en distintos comerciales como "lugares idóneos para vivir" una vez que una persona mayor se ha jubilado de años de labor. Casas aquí y allá, sin tanta gente como en las grandes ciudades, con nada más que el centro pokémon y el hospital al centro de todo más allá de la plaza, y con mucha más vegetación que algún otro lugar al que haya visitado antes. Claro, eso si no contaba Amaranth en mi niñez, y en realidad tenía recuerdos muy vagos sobre ello. Luego de haber encontrado un pequeño y nada llamativo lugar donde almorzar hasta reventar, nos dirigimos hacia el centro pokémon. Para ser honesto, me embargaba una emoción enorme conocer lugares que no había visto antes si no era en los periódicos o los reportajes en lo que aparecía mi madre. Era como cumplir una meta sin haberla anotado con anterioridad.

—¿Alguna vez estuviste aquí, Eirien? Es la primera vez que nosotros venimos —pregunté, grabando todo lo que percibía en mis cinco sentidos en mi memoria.

—No, nunca… —respondió ella, totalmente fuera de lugar—, es extraño, no había estado en una ciudad jamás.

—¿"Ciudad"? Esto apenas es una aldea —dijo Hatsu con jocosidad. Ella también parecía animada— Creo que no te imagino si estuviéramos en Xen, el lugar del que venimos Kai y yo.

—Suena… como de otro mundo… —Eirien se rascó la nuca, abrumada—. No sé cómo reaccionar ahora, ¡creo que nunca había estado rodeada de tanta humanidad!

Una vez dentro del Centro Pokémon, mi Drifloon y yo observamos que no era tan diferente del de nuestra ciudad, con la excepción quizá del tamaño y de algunos paneles que en lugar de ser tan avanzados tecnológicamente, eran como simples carteles luminiscentes indicando qué era cada zona en el interior: Cura pokémon, al centro. Zona de descanso, a la izquierda de la entrada. Comunicadores, a la derecha, todos contra la pared y finalmente, más al fondo un cartel que indicaba que se iba a los sanitarios, vestidores y demás. Por supuesto, en la zona de cura podía accederse a una habitación donde se curaban a las chicas y reponerlas totalmente, pero por lógica sólo las enfermeras podían entrar seguidas de las pacientes.

—No sabía que… esto era un Centro Pokémon… —articuló Eirien, gratamente sorprendida. Era interesante descubrir más sobre ella con cada frase que decía, aunque todo eso eran pensamientos que prefería guardar para mí y nada más.

—No tardaremos —dijo Hatsu al dejar la correa de su bolso en mis manos.

—¿Q-qué me van a hacer? —Preguntó Eirien—. Si se atreven a tocarme más de la cuenta voy a quemar todo, ¿queda claro?

—Confía en Hatsu y haz lo que te diga —respondí con una media risa.

—Ah… entendido. Gracias.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron con la enfermera detrás del mostrador y la susodicha les llevó hacia la parte de atrás.

Solté un suspiro mirando al techo, pensando en todo lo de la noche anterior. Luego de un rato, me dirigí a una de las pantallas de comunicación, activándola al pasar mi Tarjeta de Entrenador frente a un lector, a lo que ésta se encendió tras confirmar mis datos impresos en el objeto. No había mucho que detallar, pues tan pronto se inició mi sesión remota, saltó a la vista un mensaje de vídeo de mi madre. Me ahorraba tener que marcar y rezar por un milagro para que mi mamá tuviera uno de estos dispositivos portátiles estilo tablet a la mano.

"_¡Hijo mío! Antes que nada, ¡lo siento!_", parecía estar en una especie de cabina, se veía bastante contenta, con sus ojos brillando detrás de sus gafas. "_No tuve oportunidad de despedirme, espero me perdones, ya iba tarde para tomar el avión y me salí sin decir adiós o desearte suerte. Por el momento estoy en Arrecípolis, aunque ya estoy por irme hacia Ciudad Portual. Mm… calculo que estaré en casa para finales del mes, espero que tu papá no se sienta solo, ¡jaja!_"

"_¿Con quién habla, señorita Hiro?_". Esa era la voz de una de las ayudantes de mi madre: una Plusle y una Minun que pertenecían a la compañía. Sin embargo, no pude identificar su voz pues ambas tenían la voz muy similar a la de la otra y la mujer en el mensaje en ningún momento giró la cámara. Tan sólo sonrió y guiñó un ojo, haciendo un ademán de silencio.

"_Como sea Kai, espero que te vaya bien. No sé nada sobre tus planes, pero si pretendes enfrentar los gimnasios, ¡será mejor que consigas más pokémon! Por cierto, te he mandado un paquete nada más llegar aquí ayer en la mañana, pero no te preocupes, una pokémon te lo entregará sin importar dónde te encuentres, así que sólo mantente a la vista, ¿de acuerdo? Ya debo irme, te quiero, hijo. Ten cuidado y no te metas en problemas. ¡Bye, bye!_".

Posteriormente, hubo un cambio de pantalla en la misma ventana indicando que el mensaje había terminado, preguntando si quería reproducirlo otra vez. No me tomó tanto tiempo responder: mencioné que llegamos bien a cierta ciudad -no le diría que nos colamos en un avión y habíamos arribado a Serlock por el atardecer del mismo día que partimos- y que había tenido algunos inconvenientes con una persona que desconocía. Justo a tiempo fue que terminé cuando Hatsu y Eirien habían regresado, sorprendiéndome bastante con los resultados. Ambas con la piel brillosa, fresca, su ropa limpia y su piel libre de cualquier herida, sin alguna señal de fatiga. Podría decirse incluso que el aire a su alrededor emanaba algo así como una brisa matinal llena de vitalidad, a pesar de que el sol ya estaba en su puesta. Por otro lado, sentí algo de lástima por mí, que no me había bañado en dos días y mi ropa estaba que gritaba por una muda.

Acerca de Eirien, por fin podía admirar lo bonita que se veía, libre de cualquier rasgo de maltrato, y daba mucho gusto verla así.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Hatsu, recogiendo el bolso y echándoselo al hombro nuevamente.

—Sí, mi mamá me dejó un mensaje pero ya respondí.

Posé la vista en la Vulpix, quien había permanecido callada todo el tiempo y con la mirada baja. Hatsu lo notó también, pero ni ella ni yo nos atrevimos a decir algo al respecto sino hasta después. Los tres salimos del centro pokémon, pero a unos cuantos pasos me detuve y me giré, quedando de frente a Eirien.

—Bueno, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo? —la Vulpix se sobresaltó.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Sí, ¿de qué? —intervino Hatsu, inocente.

—Ayer a punto de quedarte dormida dijiste que buscabas a tu madre. ¿Quieres que te ayudemos con ello? No tenemos prisa —sentencié con seriedad. Hatsu soltó un suspiro con el que acabó por entender seguramente lo mismo que yo acerca de Eirien y lo que le había sucedido.

—Ah… tal vez me entendiste mal… —dijo Eirien, buscando excusarse. No entendía a qué venía su falta de confianza, ¿o acaso no eran más que imaginaciones mías?

—Lo dudo, también mencionaste que escapaste pero no de dónde. Mira, no quiero meterme en tus asuntos personales, pero el hecho de que desconozcas la Aldea y todo a tu alrededor es un indicio para mí de que no sabes ni por dónde comenzar —Eirien bufó, irritada.

—Sí, es algo personal… Ya les dije que no quiero sonar como alguien malagradecida o que desconfía de ustedes pero… Lo siento mucho, puedo cuidar de mí de ahora en adelante, les prometo que estaré bien.

Me quedé mirándola por algunos momentos. Hatsu colocó su vista en mí esperando a que dijese algo más, aunque no sabría si era por algo para poder acompañarla o para simplemente despedirnos. Asumí que mientras más insistiera, más pesado se volvería el asunto y no era algo que nos convenía discutir públicamente.

—Bueno, está bien —respondí, sonriendo y tomando la libertad de acariciar la cabeza de Eirien, ante lo cual se quedó pasmada unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos con alivio—, sólo espero que nos veamos de nuevo. No te arriesgues en balde y consigue comida a menudo, supongo que puedes conseguir bayas por tu cuenta, ¿no?

—Ja, ja, ja... Gracias Kai, Hatsu. Nos vemos luego… pero de verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias! —dio una reverencia cortés, cargada de sus buenos deseos y después… simplemente se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el sur de la Aldea.

Tanto Hatsu como yo nos quedamos observando su trayecto. Teníamos la esperanza de que tal vez volteara para despedirse con la mano o algo similar, pero eso jamás ocurrió. Siendo totalmente honesto, una parte de mí quería seguir acompañándole. En resumen, admito que sentí mucha simpatía con ella, aunque de haber sido el caso, temí que eso fuese una especie de deseo inconsciente sobre querer que fuese parte de mi equipo. No supe qué le había pasado por medio de sus propias palabras, pero probablemente, y relacionando todos lo acontecido, parecía que dudaba mucho de los humanos.

—¿Qué esperabas lograr? —preguntó Hatsu.

—No lo sé, y te juro que no intentaba hacerla mi pokémon —dije yo, afirmando con la mano en alto y una en el pecho.

—Mmm… bueno, está bien, te creo si tú lo dices. Y pues, ¿ahora qué?

—Vamos al hospital —dije, al momento que miraba hacia atrás y señalaba con una mano en la cintura—, ¿recuerdas que el profesor está hospitalizado? No serviría de nada ir al Laboratorio.

Comencé a caminar, Hatsu siguiéndome de cerca un tanto insegura. Entendía el por qué.

—¿De verdad vamos a…?

—Sí, pero no dejaré que te toque o te obligue a hacer… ya sabes, lo que tanto dice mamá.

Quizá sea tarde para decirlo, pero tanto el profesor, así como mis padres, fueron compañeros muchos años atrás en la Universidad. Recuerdo vagamente un comentario de mi madre diciéndolo, y en su tiempo, me explicó que ese hombre era todo un depravado, degenerado y pervertido sin cura ni causa. Esperaba que pudiera sacar ventaja de la condición de mi madre como periodista y "antigua conocida" para poder chantajearlo, pues no permitiría ningún intento de su parte para tocar a Hatsu, como fuese. Arceus, que pensar en ello me provocaba propinarle un golpe.

Pasados unos minutos de pedir orientación acerca de cómo llegar hasta el hospital -que no estaba tan lejos, la verdad- pude notar que mientras más anochecía, más oficiales parecían rondar de aquí a allá por la aldea, acto que quizá se debía al acto vandálico de días atrás.

Al cabo de un tiempo y una corta caminata llegamos al lugar y una vez en la recepción, solicitamos hacerle una visita. Creí que no nos la darían cuando mencionamos que éramos subordinados de mi madre, de parte de la compañía, pero me otorgaron de todo un permiso casi con honores de pasar a su habitación. Hatsu lucía cada segunda más y más nerviosa, preocupándome a la vez de que eso delatara nuestra mentira lo que por fortuna, no ocurrió. De frente al lugar donde el profesor se hospedaba, ella y yo nos miramos mutuamente. Opté por darle un suave beso en la frente para calmarla un poco, y posteriormente abrí la puerta.

—¡Por dios! ¿Es que nadie puede tocar la puerta siquiera?

Nos recibió una voz madura, gruesa y con un alto acento a arrogancia, perteneciente al hombre postrado en una cama al final de la oscura habitación, con una venda envolviendo su cabeza. Estaba ataviado en la típica bata azul de hospital, además de llevar un brazo y una pierna enyesados. La verdad, reparé en su extremidad superior "lastimada", pues fue la primera en mover para cubrirse los ojos en cuanto la luz del pasillo llegó a ellos. Interrogué en silencio con una ceja enarcada si de verdad se encontraba lo suficientemente herido para estar ocupando un cuarto más en el edificio. El profesor volteó a verme casi suplicando que apagara la luz, pero su mueca al hacerlo me hizo llevarle la contraria a partir de entonces sin saber exactamente por qué… y por lo tanto, simplemente encendí las lámparas del cuarto a partir del interruptor en la pared a mi derecha, provocando que él nuevamente se cubriera los ojos y dejara salir un quejido ahogado.

—Buenas noches, señor —saludé con un tono de falsa amabilidad—, espero no venir a molestarlo a tales horas, pero…

—¿Y tú quién eres? —respondió él, interrumpiéndome de manera abrupta. Fue consciente de haberlo hecho, pero lo ignoró completamente.

Carraspeé la garganta, yendo hasta a un lado de su cama y sentándome en el banco junto a ella. Así de cerca observé que gran parte de su ojo izquierdo y su nariz, así como gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones, cortes, rasguños y chipotes. También lucía furioso con la nada. Definitivamente habían barrido el piso con él, lo que fuese que le hubiese pasado.

Hatsu permaneció detrás de mí, con las manos en mis hombros y la mirada fija en él, cautelosa de sus movimientos. El profesor detuvo la mirada por unos segundos en mi compañera y esbozó una sonrisa, cosa que me molestó aún más, sin embargo lo dejé pasar. No había chiste en detenerme; mientras más rápido, mejor.

—Nadie muy importante en realidad. Vengo de la editorial Shi-Ta, perteneciente a la Compañía Periodística Nacional para hacerle una entrevista y pedir unos favores a su persona. Lamento la hora, sé que ya es muy tarde pero trate de entendernos, venimos desde Xen y no hemos tenido descanso alguno, quisiéramos terminar cuanto antes.

El sujeto frunció el ceño y yo permanecí con la mirada estoica. Tomé mi mochila, aprovechando la condición de mi mentira y saqué una libreta de pasta gruesa, un bolígrafo y crucé una pierna sobre la otra, pasando la mirada hacia el hombre.

—Pues sinceramente… no pareces de la editorial. ¿Me dices tu nombre? —Sonrió perspicazmente a pesar de que eso parecía dolerle.

—Mi nombre es Kaiji, y ella es mi Drifloon, Hatsu.

—Buenas noches, señor profesor… —dijo mi compañera, inclinándose ligeramente al saludar.

—Pues sigo sin creerlo, ¿qué apellido dices?

—… Kurai —arrastré la palabra, algo dudoso. El profesor abrió los ojos como platos, completamente atónito de repente, y trató de acomodarse en la cama. Sin éxito, optó por mirarme de arriba abajo, inspeccionándome.

—¡Vaya! ¡Así que eres el hijo de Hiro! ¡Hiro Hideori! Ahora debe ser Kurai, ¿no? En mi vida imaginé que te conocería, en especial desde… espera, ¿y esos ojos? —El profesor detuvo su vista en ambos iris.

—Malos genes, es todo, no es nada raro, ¿o sí?

—Pues no, hace como dos días un chiquillo de ojos rojos también se paseó por el laboratorio. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi laboratorio! —Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada afelpada, irritado nuevamente—. De cualquier modo, creí que tendrías los ojos verdes, como tu mamá, ¿o acaso tu papá los tiene rojos?

—Ese no es el tema aquí —espeté. Siendo franco, habría respondido "ámbar" con normalidad, pero tanto la plática como su tono me sacaban lentamente de mis casillas.

—Entonces puedes dejar de lado tu farsa y contarme qué necesitas, Kaiji. Tampoco tengo tiempo para esto, ¿cómo por qué te dejaron pasar? Malditas enfermeras —suspiré; obviando que me había atrapado, decidí continuar e ir al grano.

—Necesito una Pokédex, señor. Quiero retar a los gimnasios, y esperaba que por compañerismo con mi madre…

—¿Compañerismo? ¡Ella me gustaba! —Eso era una revelación. ¿Al pervertido le gustaba una humana en el pasado? Sí que me habría gustado haber grabado eso— Bueno, en la Universidad, claro. Nos llevábamos… bien, creo, pero ella decidió otros caminos, mientras que…

—Mientras que usted optó por volverse un degenerado y hacer no sé qué con las pokémon. Mi madre me habló de eso.

—Si será… ¡Yo sólo lo hago por… la ciencia! Sí… Y hablando de eso, tienes una Drifloon muy linda, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, niño —miró nuevamente a Hatsu, quien tensó las manos, apretando mis hombros de paso. Pobre, quizá debí decirle que esperara fuera de la habitación, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

—Quiero que sepa que por ningún motivo permitiré que Hatsu sea la víctima de sus perversiones —sentencié severo, cruzando los brazos.

—Eres una albina muy guapa, Hatsu —¿era sordo o qué?—. Ya sé. Quizá…

—"Quizá", nada —molesto, puntualicé con un dedo sobre mi pierna—, entiendo que no le ha ido muy bien, pero creo que sería desafortunado si cierto entrenador se paseara por su laboratorio y hallase pruebas sobre… ¿hace falta decirlo?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Vale, eres intrépido pero, ¿qué ganaría un entrenador tratando de inculpar a alguien como yo? Podría negarlo en el momento que se me dé la gana, y contradecir todo el asunto con un "no sé de qué habla, soy un profesor, jamás haría algo tan indecente" —me miró fijamente, retándome—. No me importa si eres hijo de Hiro, a quien estimo mucho. Es tu palabra contra la mía.

—Me parece que pasé algo por alto. Digo, no es que sea algo importante, Profesor, pero usted sabe lo fácil que corren las noticias por los medios de comunicación, en especial cuando se usan "contactos" que hagan esparcir la noticia a sus anchas.

—¿"Contactos"…? —Cuestionó él. Lentamente analizó mis palabras, cayendo en cuenta que hablaba de mi madre. Tras eso, se puso nervioso—. O-oh… ya entiendo, pero… bueno, no es como si alguien fuera a creer en semejante desfacha…

—¿A cuántas pokémon les ha hecho lo mismo, señor? —Inquirió Hatsu, emitiendo palabra por primera vez en un buen rato.

—Y-yo…

—Usted sabe, declaraciones y testigos; creo que usted goza de suficientes lujos como para tener que perderlos por suposiciones absurdas, ¿no? Quizá esto provoque que entrenadores primerizos, como yo, tengan que esperar algún rato para poder ir en el camino hacia la Liga pero es sólo algo temporal hasta que haya un nuevo Profesor Pokémon, así que usted sabe.

—Eres un… ¿El mundo se la trae contra mí o qué? Maldita sea. Primero un chico me roba una Pokédex (por suerte se fue a prisión), luego otro día me golpean en la espalda, al día siguiente destruyen mi laboratorio, y cuando al fin pude disfrutar de mis hermosas chicas salidas de fósiles, una de ellas me manda de regreso al hospital y ahora tú tratando de embaucarme. ¡Todos pueden irse a la…!

—Qué desafortunado —de pronto, una voz que no era de ninguno de los tres en la habitación hizo presencia.

Era una voz femenina bastante seria, perteneciente a una Swellow que se encontraba en el umbral de la entrada al lugar. No supe desde cuándo estuvo ahí, pero parecía que había escuchado lo suficiente. La pokémon, desconocida en ese entonces, caminó hacia a un lado de la cama y cruzó los brazos de manera intimidante. El profesor la observó de forma lasciva por un instante, regresando ella la mirada con agresividad y repulsión. Luego nos miró a Hatsu y a mí que estábamos ligeramente estupefactos y se inclinó un poco, en señal de saludo. Ambos contestamos del mismo modo.

—Mi nombre es Tsubame —mencionó la pokémon con firmeza—, una de las pokémon del honorable Lars, de Athena.

—Oh… ¿y qué se te ofrece? —preguntó el profesor, frunciendo el entrecejo con indignación al haber escuchado el nombre del líder de gimnasio.

—He venido a preguntar acerca de un joven llamado Aqua. Le estamos buscando desde hace días, y me gustaría saber si usted lo ha visto, o si le ha dado una Pokédex —la Swellow batió las alas una vez, nuevamente tratando de amedrentar.

—Pues no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre.

—Entiendo, entonces quizá esto ayudaría —y de una de sus mangas, Tsubame sacó la foto de un adolescente. En ella se veía al mencionado. Tez morena, cabello blanco ligeramente largo, chaqueta de cuero negro y una katana colgando de su cintura mientras miraba hacia la derecha. Lucía imponente, pero al igual que el profesor, mi pokémon y yo no lo reconocimos, ni recordamos haberlo visto durante el trayecto.

—Sigo en las mismas, señorita Tsubame. Tal vez si me lleva al laboratorio y hablamos, pueda recordar alg…

—Ni en sueños, depravado. Era todo, gracias por sus servicios, profesor —la Swellow arrastró esa última palabra con algo de asco. En cuanto dirigió una mirada hacia mí, simplemente sonreí avergonzado—. Mmm… Bueno, si tú llegas a ver al chico que busco, avísanos lo más rápido que puedas.

—Claro, no hay problema señorita Tsubame —contesté, tenso.

Tsubame caminó hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir, sin embargo, se detuvo poco antes de hacerlo y sin voltear a vernos, habló.

—Y dele una Pokédex a ese niño si no quiere que el mundo sepa lo que le hace a las pokémon inocentes, ¿entendió? Yo me encargaré de confirmar que el muchacho la haya obtenido —y entonces, giró la cabeza para observarme con una sonrisa—, el Gimnasio Azul siempre recibe con gusto a los buenos entrenadores.

Tras aquello, la pokémon definitivamente desapareció de la vista de todos. Honestamente no vi venir eso. Incluso llegué a creer que tendría que haber recurrido a un montón de excusas más para lograr mi cometido, pero al regresar la vista hacia el profesor Hensei, descubrí que las palabras de aquella Swellow habían logrado un impacto mucho mayor al que yo habría logrado en un lapso de tiempo considerablemente más largo, pues su cara era una total mezcla de prepotencia, derrota e incredulidad. Carraspeé para sacarlo de su trance, y funcionó, pero la emoción de su rostro no desapareció cuando volteó a mirarnos.

—Claro que me gustaría dártela a cambio de un favorcito… —observó a Hatsu unos segundos, luego prosiguió—, pero lo haré por respeto a tu madre…, sí, sólo por eso, definitivamente.

—Muchas gracias, aunque dudo que pueda hacerlo tal y como está, profesor —respondí, ya poniéndome de pie. Supuse que autoconvencerse era su única salida hasta ese momento.

—Es un fastidio, pero sólo lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Ve al laboratorio, diles a quienes estén vigilando que yo te mandé y saca lo que quieras de allí… —lo pensó un poco mejor, y luego, con inseguridad, reformuló lo que había dicho antes—… p-pero no todo, ¿de acuerdo? Si ves algunas de mis cosas, en especial un libro muy bien hechecito… sólo déjalas, por favor.

"_Acerca de la Pokédex, debo decirte que se perdieron algunas en el suceso y otras más que ya entregué, pero ya que eres el hijo de Hiro… puedes llevarte aquella que está dentro de la caja fuerte. Claaaro, eso si es que logras abrirla; es una que estaba guardando para alguien en especial, pero no tengo de otra más que dejar que tú te la lleves_", fue lo último que me dijo el profesor pervertido antes de salir de su habitación, sin haber apagado la luz.

Algunos minutos después Hatsu y yo ya nos dirigíamos al laboratorio, y justo como dijo, había suficientes oficiales merodeando por el lugar, con una que otra Gurdurr acompañándoles durante la vigía.

Era cierto lo que decían acerca de que estar en el lugar de los hechos es bastante diferente de simplemente leerlo en otro lado y actuar indiferente al respecto: un aparente incendio había consumido gran parte de las cortinas, así como libros de estudio y objetos inidentificables, y lo que no había sido consumido por ese siniestro se encontraba roto, maltrecho, esparcido por todo el lugar y tristemente irreconocible. Dudé que pudiéramos encontrar algo de verdad útil entre tal desorden, y a la vez me formulé, ¿quién o quiénes habrían sido los culpables de desalmado acto vandálico?

En minutos, ya nos deslizábamos entre los escombros caminando de puntas, procurando no tirar nada para no provocar un desorden mayor.

—¿Logras ver algo que pueda ser usable? —le pregunté a Hatsu un tanto sarcástico, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por su parte.

—No sabría decirte, ¿qué necesitas?

—Además de la Pokédex… veamos… ¿qué tal algo como pociones? ¿O pokécharms?

—¿No llevas suficientes? ¿Para qué quieres más? —cuestionó ella con recelo al levantar uno de los tantos estuches repletos de sobres y no sé cuánta cosa más.

—De acuerdo, entonces supongo que sólo pociones, o algo para curar mientras busco la dichosa caja fuerte —respondí.

—¿Servirán estas cosas? Estaban en un cajón —dijo Hatsu, mostrando cuatro gemas rosas brillantes, casi translúcidas en la palma de su mano junto a dos cápsulas de apariencia extraña. Estaba de cuclillas frente a un escritorio, de donde había sacado el puñado de cosas.

—Son… Me parecen conocidas —dije yo, observándolas más de cerca. Luego las tomé y las observé detenidamente, llegando a la conclusión de que eran Minerales Evolutivos y Cápsulas Habilidad—. Sí, sirven, bien hecho Hatsu.

—No fue nada, casualidad. Oye, ¿no te parece emocionante todo esto? Es como si nos hubieran dado permiso para robar —continuó ella con la misma sonrisa que si disfrutara estar haciendo travesuras al guardar lo hallado en su bolso. No la culpé, me sentí más o menos de la misma forma, con la excepción de que realmente hubiera querido tener objetos en mejor estado para su hurto.

—Pues… —y entonces, cuando crucé por encima de un montón de objetos similares a banquitos y trípodes, me golpeé en la cabeza con una de las lámparas colgando del techo, haciéndome soltar un quejido y sobresaltando a mi compañera.

—¡Kai! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Ah! —no lo vi, pero escuché que Hatsu, tratando de ir en mi auxilio, tropezó con algo y fue a dar al suelo.

—Lo estoy, ¿y tú? —respondí. Luego abrí los ojos y como por arte del destino, frente a mí y justo a esa altura, estaba una reducida compuerta con un panel de reconocimiento totalmente digital—. ¡Aquí está!

—No me lastimé… uhh… —Hatsu se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa—… ¿ahí está qué cosa?

—La caja fuerte, pero, ¿tienes idea de cómo abrirla? —curioseé el objeto por todos lados. Seguramente necesitaba la palma del profesor.

—Quizá… así —entonces, mi Drifloon fue hasta a un lado mío y estiró un brazo en dirección a la manija… y sorprendentemente para mí, la abrió sin mayor esfuerzo. Lo curioso es que ella también se desconcertó—… Uy, te juro que no sabía que estaba abierta, sólo quería confirmar que estuviera cerrada, ¡lo juro!

Ambos nos miramos por unos momentos, pero luego estallamos en risas. Quizá durante el ataque o en el incendio, los circuitos habían quedado totalmente fritos y sin más, los seguros de la puerta se habían abierto solos sin que nadie lo hubiese notado. Felizmente tomé el único estuche dentro del compartimiento, tan negro como la noche misma y después de abrirlo, encontré el objetivo de nuestra visita a esa pintoresca aldea: la Pokédex. No lo hacía, pero imaginé un tono de victoria en uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, sintiendo que el objeto en sí emitía luz.

Hatsu se acercó aún más a mí con completa curiosidad, observando el aparato que apenas y era del mismo largo de la palma de mi mano, ligeramente más grande: un objeto que tenía pinta de un celular alargado sin pantalla alguna y un broche de pokéball en la parte superior funcionando a modo de deslizador táctil, en colores negros y azules.

En cuanto deslicé la palma de mi dedo índice en ella, hubo un sonido análogo bastante peculiar y una de los pequeños foquitos en la zona lateral se encendió; tras esto, la mitad del objeto se separó del mismo, haciendo la función de un marco y la esquina frontal de la curva se extendió más allá, mientras una luz de semejante a neón se activó junto con una pantalla azul translúcida salida de la nada con la palabra "POKéDEX" al centro y un recuadro más abajo, completamente vacío.

Era increíblemente complejo y tecnológico. Tuve la sensación que ni los avanzados aparatos de Xen se equiparaban al objeto en mis manos.

Hatsu y yo soltamos una exhalación llena de asombro, casi sin creérnoslo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Hatsu. Yo alcé los hombros, pero las palabras "presente su tarjeta de entrenador" aparecieron en el recuadro anteriormente vacío.

—Creo que terminaré de revisarla después —respondí, conteniendo mi emoción. No era ni el momento ni el lugar. Deslicé en sentido contrario mi dedo por el pin, logrando que la Pokédex se cerrara y entrara en un estado de suspensión.

—¡Esa cosa… es tan…! —Dijo Hatsu quedándose a medias, con los ojos bien abiertos—… no creí que una Pokédex sería así, estoy bastante impresionada —estuve de acuerdo.

La miré, entusiasmado. Más que nunca deseé ir a la siguiente ciudad; tenía ya en mi poder la capacidad para poder retar a los gimnasios, así que una sensación de emoción combinada con un poco de adrenalina comenzó a embargarme, deseoso por apresurarme cuanto antes y por primera vez, estar en un combate oficial en toda regla. Era una sensación curiosa, mis expectativas estaban hasta el tope. Lo disfrutaba, tal y como Hatsu hacía. Esperé a que respondiera algo con respecto a continuar el viaje. Seguramente lo pensó más de dos veces, en especial porque eran aproximadamente las ocho y algo de la noche, pero al final terminó por decirme que quería acampar otra vez, poniendo de excusa que no le habría gustado buscar un hotel donde quedarse y menos por la cantidad de uniformados en la aldea, cosa que agradecí en toda la extensión de la palabra. Tras salir del laboratorio, conseguir algunos suministros en la Tienda Pokémon, nos dispusimos a abandonar la Aldea del Laboratorio. Evitamos cualquier contacto y simplemente nos dirigimos hacia el sur, pasando de largo un arroyo e internándonos nuevamente en un sendero boscoso en la oscuridad de la noche. Pasado un buen tramo en el que el bullicio del sereno ruido del fluir del agua era nada más que un susurro en la distancia, nuevamente bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Me aseguré de tratar de encontrar algún lugar donde acampar mirando el Mapa, y luego procedí a configurar mi nuevo juguete, sin perder el buen paso que llevábamos en nuestro camino hacia Iberis.

—Creo que hemos tenido mucha suerte —dijo Hatsu en algún punto de nuestro recorrido—, si volvemos a ver a esa Swellow hay que asegurarnos de devolverle el favor.

—No tengo objeción —respondí quedamente—, y eso me recuerda... lamento lo que ocurrió en el hospital con el profesor, debí haberte dicho que esperaras en el pasillo.

—No te preocupes por eso, ¿sí? Ya sabíamos cómo era ese señor, además, ¡no hubo complicaciones! Eso hace todo mucho mejor. Y… ¿Sabes qué? Creo que si ese señor no hubiera estado hospitalizado, todo sería muy diferente justo ahora

—Al menos fue bastante amable por dejarnos llevarnos varias cosas —tras ello, los movimientos de Hatsu, sus datos y la descripción de la especie a la que Hatsu pertenecía, aparecieron en pantalla. Conocía tres de sus ataques: Niebla, Tornado y Reserva. El restante era Viento Ominoso, que también se explicaba detalle por detalle acerca de cómo realizarlo.

—Kai, me parece que… no te he dicho nada acerca de lo del día de ayer, antes de que Eirien apareciera. Si recuerdas, ¿verdad? —Hatsu repasó sus palabras cuidadosamente, con una mano en la barbilla al andar.

—Eh… —sinceramente, lo habría olvidado por completo de no ser porque ella había abordado el tema. Lo que ella tenía por decir siempre era más importante que cualquier cosa, así que me apresuré a guardar la Pokédex—… Bueno, dime de qué se trata.

—Sucede que…

—¡Al fin llegan! —al parecer, la voluntad de Arceus no permitiría que Hatsu terminase por decírmelo, pues en ese momento… una voz conocida para ambos interrumpió nuestra caminata.

Sí: Null.

Su silueta apareció de entre los arbustos de frente a la derecha. Estaba idéntico a nuestro primer encuentro; permanecía con las manos guardadas en su abrigo y su fría mirada complementaba su sonrisa sin emoción, externando una algarabía silenciosa. ¿Por cuánto nos habría estado esperando, y exactamente cómo había sabido dónde hacerlo? Tan pronto estuvo al medio del camino, se sacudió el cabello con la mano mientras permanecíamos atentos de sus movimientos. Definitivamente yo había descartado inconscientemente la posibilidad de llegar a encontrárnoslo. Tantos acontecimientos, desde haber conocido a Eirien hasta pasar por un montón de problemas para conseguir el dichoso aparato, y tras ello estábamos ahí, de frente a ese archirrival siendo observados únicamente por la fría noche, ya ceñida sobre nuestras cabezas. Mis facciones se tensaron e instintivamente recordé todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y no quería repetirlo. No quería ver a Hatsu lastimada otra vez.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¡Deja de insistir tanto! —grité, poniéndome frente a Hatsu.

—Llevo dieciocho horas esperándolos a ustedes dos. ¡Casi perdí mi empleo! —nos señaló, fingiendo tristeza de una manera ridícula e irritante— ¿Ni siquiera sienten lástima por mí?

—Ya quisieras… —susurró mi compañera.

Tomé la mano de Hatsu. En un impulso, giré para correr ambos de vuelta a la Aldea con el pensamiento en mente de que ahí tendríamos ayuda, de que alguien nos escondería, haría algo, lo que fuese… pero detuvimos la carrera cuando nos topamos de frente con Miranda, cruzada de brazos y con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro. Comencé a desesperarme. Miré nuevamente a Null, quien mantenía una mirada cínica en el rostro.

—Tienes ya una Pokédex, ¿o no? Por eso pasaste por la dichosa Aldea —dijo Null, buscando algo en su bolsillo al hablar—. Así fue como di contigo. Imaginé que te encontraría caminando, pero no fue así y opté por esperarte por acá. Soy toda una eminencia, ¿no crees? ¡Ah! Y también tengo una, me la dieron en el trabajo por mi puesto —sacó dicho objeto de uno de los bolsillos. Era muy diferente a la mía, en colores grises y blancos, con apariencia de un celular táctil de doble pantalla—. ¿Qué opinas? ¿No es linda?

—Me parece que tienes un problema —dije, poniéndome en guardia. Su razonamiento era bastante lógico a decir verdad. Y entonces…—, Hatsu, ¿quieres oír el plan? Aquí está: ¡Emprende el vuelo!

—¿Qué? ¡Pero…!

—¡Hazlo ya, es una orden! ¡Nos veremos de nuevo! —Entrelacé mis dedos e hice una cuna con mis palmas justo frente a mí—. Confía en mí, ¡adelántate!

Dudosa, asintió. Hatsu subió el pie a mi improvisado trampolín y yo la impulsé hacia arriba. En el aire, ella se deshizo de su abrigo y comenzó a flotar, dedicándome una mirada de preocupación mientras se perdía más y más en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

—Síguela —ordenó Null a Miranda—, no la dejes ir lejos, y será mejor que te apures —la Carvanha tuerta asintió y emprendió carrera hacia las sombras de los árboles—. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo? —Cuestioné, levantando los puños—. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de decirme para qué quieres llevarnos?

—Hay cosas que las personas comunes y corrientes no deberían conocer. Si hubieras abordado el avión como cualquier persona normal, no estarías en esta situación, ni habrías tenido el inmenso honor de conocer a alguien tan bondadoso como yo… ¡pero, hey! ¡Sólo te vamos a interrogar!

—Sí, claro, tantas molestias te estarás tomando sólo para interrogarme —dije en tono sarcástico—. ¿Será que tiene algo que ver con esa caja metálica?

—Mmm… sí, más o menos eso, no puedo darte detalles, ya fui muy considerado contigo, así que deja de hacerte el difícil y…

Pero en ese momento salí corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que había ido Miranda, escuchando a Null tronar la boca antes de comenzar a perseguirme. Sí, yo no tenía ningún plan, al igual que en situaciones pasadas. Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue correr y perderme en el bosque. De pronto sentí, y escuché que a mi lado pasó un objeto filoso, el cual se clavó en un árbol frente a mí. No lo observé a detalle, simplemente desvié mi camino por el lado contrario de cada uno de esos proyectiles que pasaban junto a mí, pues él no dejaba de lanzarlos. Di dobleces por cada tronco, brinqué arbustos y giré una infinidad de veces. Quería evitar a toda costa que Null diera en el blanco, quería perderlo, o despistarlo. En algún momento, dejé de escuchar sus pisadas detrás de mí, así como los objetos que me lanzaba, pero aun así continué corriendo… hasta que finalmente, llegué hasta un muy reducido espacio entre árboles, en el que me detuve para retomar la respiración, inhalando y exhalando con brusquedad.

—Parece que funcionó —escuché decir. Era su voz. El susodicho salió de quién sabe dónde, pero ya se encontraba algunos pasos frente a mí cuando levanté la vista.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero… cómo? —Pregunté, sumamente anonadado.

—Te he guiado hacia donde yo quería porque quería que vieras una cosa. Agradéceme, soy alguien muy amab…

—Que te den —respondí secamente, interrumpiendo su narcisismo. Giré mi cuerpo para salir corriendo nuevamente, sin embargo…

—¡Oh! No querrás irte y dejar atrás a… —llamando mi atención, miré hacia Null una vez más, con repugnancia─… ésta Vulpix conmigo, ¿o sí?

Dando dos pasos hacia la derecha y con una silenciosa sonrisa de burla en su cara, reveló que detrás de él estaba… Eirien, atada de las manos detrás de su espalda. Semi-inconsciente, se quejaba a menudo, dando la sensación de que tenía un mal sueño cuando en realidad podría haber estado resintiendo un golpe en el cuello. Yo encolericé.

—¿¡Por qué tú…!? —Grité, dejando la pregunta al aire mientras me lanzaba contra él.

—Aburrido —respondió él, bastante calmado. Eso me hizo enojar aún más.

No pensaba demasiado en lo que hacía; mi primer impulso había sido emprender carrera contra Null para embestirlo, empujarlo o algo parecido y desatar a la pokémon. Después, no sé, quizá, ¿huir? Pero… todo eso quedo solamente en un intento. Null giró sobre su propio eje y con el simple movimiento de una de sus piernas, me dio una patada por el costado del rostro ─sintiéndose más bien como un fuerte empujón─ que me mandó de vuelta al suelo, dejándome completamente aturdido. Todas las fuerzas que la adrenalina me había brindado, se esfumaron, y yo quedé ahí en el suelo con la mente hecha un revoltijo.

—¿Por qué… por qué Eirien? —Articulé a medias. Mi sistema locomotriz estaba confuso. No sabía si levantarse o arrastrarse hacia la Vulpix rehén así que mi postura era una fusión extraña de ambas.

—Es algo bastante sencillo en realidad —respondió Null, caminando hacia la chica en el suelo, alarmándome a la vez—, me dejaste en ridículo, te perdí el rastro algunas horas y pasamos muchas molestias tratando de encontrarte. Digamos, ¡esta es mi segunda oportunidad! Y no me permitiré fallar, así que…

Colocó una mano en la cabeza de Eirien, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello en forma de círculos, todavía con esa sonrisa burlona, sin embargo, por un pequeño momento me pareció ver un atisbo de envidia.

—Déjala, ¡no tiene nada que ver en lo que sea que yo esté metido! —Sentencié, poniéndome de pie nuevamente y con la renovada intención de cargar contra él. No obstante, con un movimiento de la muñeca izquierda de su brazo libre, sacó desde la manga de su abrigo dos pequeñas dagas oscuras con forma de dardo. Eran las mismas armas con las que había manipulado mi trayectoria. Colocándolas entre sus dedos, señaló con ellas hacia la cabeza de Eirien, haciendo que yo me detuviera.

—Tiene que ver contigo desde el momento en el que decidiste relacionarte con ella. Mira, no tengo idea de cómo no los encontré en el camino a la Aldea, pero yo ya estaba ahí cuando ustedes llegaron. Por supuesto, venían con la Vulpix, ¡creí que sería tuya! Peeeero… cuando se separaron, vi una perfecta oportunidad para chantajearte y la secuestré. Luego esperé hasta que pasaras justo donde te estábamos esperando, y henos aquí. Así que te lo preguntaré de nuevo —acercó una de las pequeñas dagas al cuello de Eirien. Sentí un hueco en el pecho, llenándose lentamente de espanto—. ¿Vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas? Te aclaro que no es mi estilo hacer esto, ¡pero alguien tan increíble como yo, siempre tiene que salir ganando! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

No me quedaban opciones. Miré de reojo a Eirien y luego al filo de la hoja siendo presionada contra su piel. Luego a Null, que sonreía con triunfo. Al final, me analicé, concluyendo que sería completamente incapaz de hacer algo en su contra. Estaba derrotado. Llegué a pensar que Hatsu, en ese momento, debía estar lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, tal y como se lo había indicado. Miranda me preocupaba, sí, pero si mi compañera había seguido mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, no habría ninguna manera de que aquella Carvanha lograra capturarla… así que, si ni Eirien ni Hatsu saldrían lastimadas y yo decidía ser el único que acompañaría al de abrigo negro hacia donde fuese que quisiera llevarme, entonces estaba bien. Estaba bien si sólo yo era el único afectado.

"_Estaba bien_", repetí mentalmente. Deseé que Hatsu no me llegara a odiar cuando descubriera todo el asunto. Claro que ella haría de todo por buscarme, pero me daba la sensación de que no lo lograría, no importando qué, no me hallaría nunca.

—Iré, sólo si dejas en paz a Hatsu y a Eirien —dije yo, después de algunos segundos. Me tragué un nudo en la garganta, formado gracias al dolor que significaba para mí decidir alejarme de mi Drifloon de ese modo, tratando de hacerme el fuerte.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó—. Ellas me dan igual, tú eres el mayor involucrado así que, como sea… ¡Lo logré! Le diré a Miranda que deje en paz a tu pokémon, será mejor que agradezcas que esté siendo tan compasivo contigo. Normalmente no lo haría pero estoy hasta el carajo de este encargo.

Null sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño artilugio y por medio de un mensaje, realizó lo que me había dicho con anterioridad. Luego botó a Eirien en el pasto empujándola con el pie sobre su hombro, pero sin dejar de apuntar hacia ella con sus armas, a la vez que me apuntaba a mí con otras dos sacadas de su otra mano. Hizo un ademán para que me levantara y fuera por el frente. Sin embargo, justo cuando me ponía de pie…

—¡Nooo! —Y como de milagro, Hatsu cayó del cielo con los pies justo sobre Null, quien perdió el equilibrio y terminó siendo tirado al suelo.

—¿¡Hatsu!? ¡Qué demo…! —Sin esperar a que terminara, mi Drifloon se levantó y tomó mi mano, comenzando a tirar de ella.

—¡Cállate! ¡Miranda está cerca, sigue persiguiéndome! ¡Sólo me perdió de vista por unos instantes!

Asentí torpemente, asimilando todo lo ocurrido. No lo pensé dos veces, tomé a Eirien en brazos, cargándola igual que a una princesa y luego salimos con pies en polvorosa de regreso a la Aldea. Escuché pasos detrás de nosotros, y unos bastante rápidos. El sonido de las pisadas era más ligero, pero más constante que las de Null momentos atrás cuando me encontraba en mi propia fuga. Concluí que se trataba de Miranda… y aunque la angustia por permanecer a salvo hizo de nuevo auge en mí interior, me sentí feliz. Feliz de saber que no me separaría de Hatsu. Feliz de verla. Feliz de que ella hubiese llegado justo en ese instante, y que corriéramos hombro a hombro. Ella lucía preocupada con la vista enfocada al frente, pero imaginé que se sentía de manera similar. Luego me sentí como un idiota por haber tomado una decisión tan estúpida segundos antes, pero nadie mencionó nada.

—Mmmn… —gimió Eirien, medio despertándose, encontrándose con mis ojos, sonriéndome después con somnolencia. Luego notó que estaba amarrada de las manos siendo cargada, por lo que me miró después con un poco de incomodidad—. Eh, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Nada que no podamos solucionar! Te tomaron como rehén y luego de algunas cosas ya estamos escapando —respondí, simulando restarle importancia al asunto con un tono desapasionado—. En cuanto lleguemos a la Aldea estaremos a salvo, lo prometo.

—Eso si es que llegan… ─no sé en qué momento Miranda nos dio alcance, pero ella corría justo detrás de nosotros, mostrando sus filosos dientes justo como haría un depredador estando a punto de cazar a su presa.

—¡Hatsu, Tornado! —Ordené. Ella dio un salto al frente y, en el aire, atacó a la Carvanha con una ráfaga de aire arremolinándose. La enemiga recibió de lleno el ataque, siendo lanzada contra uno de los árboles… pero al caer al suelo, siguió corriendo como si nada. Se veía eufórica. Unos pasos más y nos alcanzaría de nuevo. ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Aún faltaba un gran tramo hasta la aldea, y ni siquiera sabía si nos dirigíamos en dirección a la ruta principal. Allí, al menos, tendríamos más posibilidades de defendernos a campo abierto, pero de esa forma, Hatsu solamente podía usar Tornado sin perder el ritmo.

Miré a Eirien, analizándola de pies a cabeza. Ella dejó de mirar al frente en cuanto notó que la observaba, frunciendo el entrecejo con preocupación.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ocurrió algo? —Dijo ella con angustia. Yo asentí.

—¿Qué movimientos conoces? Hatsu necesita apoyo, ni ella ni yo podremos solos, y sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho pero… —con determinación, supliqué—, por favor, ayúdanos. No lo lograremos sin ti.

—Yo… yo no… ¡no sé! ¡Mi mamá nunca me enseñó a luchar, no sé cómo atacar o…! Yo… ¡por eso estaba así de herida cuando los encontré! ¡No sé cuidarme sola! No sé defenderme, no sé… ¡no sé nada! —Instantes después, comenzó a llorar. Me sentí culpable y débil por haber tratado de ponerle una carga encima que no podría haber realizado ni con ayuda divina—. No pensé que esto se volvería así… ¿en qué estaba pensando? Mamá…

—Eirien…

Repentinamente detuve mi carrera al notar un gran espacio en el suelo algunos metros frente a nosotros, acompañado de un bravo sonido de agua. Era algo así como un camino sin salida. Una gran brecha separaba el extremo de tierra en el que estábamos de pie, de otro. Miré hacia abajo, a donde provenía ese rugir del agua fluyendo con rapidez y efectivamente: algunos metros hacia abajo fluía un gran caudal, proveniente de la Aldea del Laboratorio. ¿Acaso había calculado mal la dirección en la que nos movíamos? Porque de ser así, seguramente nos habíamos alejado de la senda en cuanto huíamos a través del bosque, irónicamente, para regresar a él. O tal vez no demasiado, pero al parecer sí la suficiente distancia como para que el arroyo se convirtiera progresivamente en río, poco antes de llegar a los rápidos que desembocaban en el mar. Aparentemente nos encontrábamos justo sobre la zona más profunda, pero no podíamos detenernos.

Miré al otro lado de la brecha y calculé posibilidades. La única salida era, justamente, seguir en la misma dirección y retomar el camino principal. ¿Y cómo cruzaríamos? Pues claro, con ayuda de Hatsu; si tomábamos turnos y ella era lo suficientemente rápida para pasarnos de un lado a otro antes de que Miranda nos alcanzara, tendríamos la ventaja. Eso pensé, pero en parte, me fastidiaba seguir huyendo. No podíamos hacer mucho, al menos no en ese momento con tanta falta de experiencia.

Sin embargo… Hatsu ya no nos seguía.

—¿Ha…Hatsu? —No hubo respuesta—. ¡Hatsu! ¡Responde, maldición! —Apreté la mandíbula, gradualmente más asustado—. Seguramente se quedó atrás mientras detenía a Miranda… ¿¡En qué momento no lo noté!? Tengo que volver. Eirien, quédate aquí, ya no puedo ni quiero exponerte más.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó Eirien, con las orejitas en alto y mirando a un punto fijo entre la oscuridad.

—¿Y ahora qué pa…?

No pude terminar. El grito que Hatsu proliferó fue demasiado audible en la cercanía. Su voz era inconfundible, pero no se quedó sólo en eso. Ella salió volando directo hacia nosotros tras haber sido golpeada y empujada con fuerza por un Aqua Jet de la Carvanha desde el punto en el que la chica en mis manos había estado mirando. Por bastantes motivos, ya fuese miedo, sorpresa o bloqueo mental… no me moví. Su cuerpo nos impactó, tanto a Eirien como a mí, y los tres fuimos a caer al río.

Casi como cuando caí del avión, observé todo en cámara lenta. Eirien atada de manos todavía, completamente atónita y con la mirada perdida; Hatsu resintiendo el daño causado por el ataque recibido; yo… pues, simplemente observando nuestra trayectoria hasta que finalmente, el agua golpeó y engulló nuestros cuerpos después de haber ofrecido su casi nula resistencia.

Ciertamente eso dolió. Agradecí que no hubiéramos caído en los rápidos pero de todos modos, la corriente trató de revolcar nuestros cuerpos sin mucho éxito. Podría decir que se sentía más como un ligero empujón, pero sólo eso, y aun así, Hatsu, a mi izquierda, estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia. Eirien, a mi derecha, trató de contener la respiración al igual que yo, pero en su desesperación por querer salir a la superficie y el no saber nadar debido a ser una pokémon de tipo fuego, aunado a la soga reteniendo sus manos, dejó escapar todo el aire que había acumulado, con lo que comenzó a patalear y retorcerse a pesar de la pesadez y lentitud que el agua misma le obligaba a mantener. ¿Realmente no había nada que pudiésemos hacer?

Pero justo en ese momento, una idea atravesó mi mente con la misma velocidad de una bala mientras tomaba a Hatsu de la muñeca y la arrastraba conmigo. Entonces, miré a Eirien y estiré mi brazo hacia ella con la mano extendida, hasta tomar el suyo. Ella devolvió la mirada con dificultad, y yo asentí buscando tranquilizarla, dedicándole unas palabras con tan sólo una expresión en el preciso instante en el que la liberaba, tomando después su muñeca con firmeza.

"_Préstame tu fuerza", _supliqué.

Null se acercó hasta la orilla, hacia donde estaba Miranda de cuclillas quien observaba atentamente el caudal. Él lucía atolondrado y se sobaba justo detrás del cuello, gruñendo con pesadez. Aunque le dolía, trataba de restarle importancia.

—Aghh, esa maldita Drifloon se pasó de la raya —se detuvo a un lado de su Carvanha, y luego miró hacia abajo, buscando alguna señal nuestra—. ¿Y bien?

—Cayeron, creo que les perdí el rastro —respondió Miranda, insatisfecha—. La zona de rápidos es más adelante por lo que no creo que hayan sido atrapados por la corriente a menos que hayan nadado en esa dirección... así que asumo que los tres nadaron río arriba.

Null comenzó a caminar al costado de la ribera seguido de su pokémon, dándose cuenta de que el suelo estaba ligeramente inclinado, y que a su vez, el río se tornaba un arroyo según el joven iba en dirección opuesta a la corriente. Así, tras un buen tramo recorrido en cuestión de suficientes minutos, la zona profunda quedó bastante atrás, y el pluvial quedó casi a ras del suelo. Fácilmente uno podía meter los pies en él, siendo que el agua cubriría sólo hasta los tobillos y así le sería fácil cruzar del otro lado.

—Debieron haber salido cerca de este punto. Pon atención, Miranda. Conoces el protocolo: "¡sin fallos!". A estas alturas, nuestra gran habilidad estará siendo ridiculizada ante los jefes y lo demás en la base. ¿Tienes alguna pista?

—Sus ojos lo delatan en la noche —respondió la Carvanha en tono cautivo—, en cuanto note algo, iré tras eso.

—Bien, bien, y no te contengas, puedes abusar de Mordisco si quieres —siguiendo un pequeño charco sobre la tierra del lado derecho del arroyo, Null y Miranda continuaron, hasta adentrarse una vez más en el bosque, siguiendo las húmedas pisadas.

—Hey, ¿sabes qué? Creo que si tuviera que descuartizarlo…

No di tiempo para una sola palabra más.

—¡Fuego fatuo! —Ordené. Ambos fueron sorprendidos con la guardia totalmente baja, Null miró una a la vez en todas las direcciones posibles, pero en cuanto giró hacia donde se encontraba Miranda, lo único que logró observar fue a su compañera siendo rodeada de llamas violetas tornándose rojas en sus brazos, abdomen y piernas. Llamas que consumían su piel y que no importaba cuánto pasara las manos sobre ellas, no se extinguían.

—Pero qué… ¿¡Movimiento de tipo fuego!? ¡Cómo mie…!

—¡Infortunio! ─Ordené con el mismo tono de voz. En cuanto el ataque llegó hasta Miranda, un aura de color morado cubrió su cuerpo e hizo un efecto de aprisionar. A su vez, las zonas afectadas con el Fuego Fatuo se vieron torturadas, provocando que ella gritara de agonía. Si bien el ataque no era muy efectivo contra ella, el efecto secundario del ataque "Infortunio" lograba que el daño se viera duplicado debido a las quemaduras.

—¡Sal ahora, cobarde! —El pulso de Null se aceleró, comenzando a ponerse histérico.

—¿¡A quién llamas cobarde, sucio hipócrita!?

—¡Púdrete! —Null tomó los dardos que pudo entre sus dedos y los lanzó en todas las direcciones.

—¿Quieres que salgamos entonces? —Propuse, completamente decidido y lleno de confianza—. Venga, ¡acabemos con esto! ¡Hatsu, Tornado! —mi Drifloon brincó de su escondite, quedando en el aire con una postura llena de la gracia de un cisne, siendo bañada su figura por los delgados y finos rayos de luz de luna. Un segundo después, giró, invocando una increíble ráfaga de aire; desprendiendo multitud de brillos, y con una hermosa pero fría mirada, el torbellino impactó a Miranda y la elevó por los aires—. ¡Eirien, ahora! ¡Onda Ígnea!

Entonces, la Vulpix, con la ropa y el cabello mojados, estando concentrada como nunca, también se reveló. Con los brazos flexionados y los ojos cerrados, la temperatura alrededor de ella se elevó drásticamente. Su cabello rojizo pareció encenderse en llamas, pero daba la sensación de que todo su ser al igual que su espíritu y su voluntad, lo hacían. De un momento a otro, extendió los brazos y una gran onda imbuida en las flamas que ella creó cubrieron a la Carvanha suspendida en el aire.

Allí, al final de la muñeca derecha de Eirien, uno de mis pokécharm revoloteaba en distintas direcciones.

El mar de brasas cesó, y con ello Miranda cayó al suelo, inconsciente, sin heridas graves. Eirien se encargó de suspender las llamas del Fuego Fatuo a la distancia, respirando agitada. Hatsu descendió despacio sobre el pasto, posando la vista en Null quien no podía creer lo que sucedía delante de sí, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar más de sus dardos, fue mi turno para salir a la carga. Con Pokédex abierta en mano izquierda y puño formado en la derecha, me dirigí hacia él.

—¡DÉJANOS EN PAZ! —Fue lo último que dije antes de golpearlo justo en el rostro, en su mejilla izquierda. Cayó al igual que un bulto sobre el suelo, noqueado.

Guardamos silencio.

—Lo… de verdad lo… ¿¡lo hicimos!? —preguntó Eirien, atónita.

—De algún modo… ¡Sí!

Completamente agotado, miré a ambas chicas. De un momento a otro, nos estábamos abrazando, aclamándonos halagos y un montón de _"¡ganamos!"_. No nos importó el ruido que hacíamos. Podían venir un montón de pokémon salvajes a restregarnos la palabra "silencio" en la cara. ¡Lo habíamos logrado de verdad!

Cuando nuestra emoción terminó y felizmente descansamos en el suelo, miré la Pokédex todavía en mi mano. Ahí aparecían los datos de Eirien y los ataques que ella poseía, pero en una esquina, resaltaban las palabras: "_Entrenador Original: Kaiji_ _Kurai_". Recorrí la interfaz y después de un momento, cerré y guardé el aparato completamente satisfecho y aliviado de que el plan hubiese funcionado; en el agua ─momentos atrás─ le había colocado el pokécharm, el cual selló una unión entre ella y yo y así, su información apareció en la Pokédex, la que revisé justo cuando salimos del agua sanos y salvos.

Miré al cielo estrellado. Una parte de mí sentía que la había obligado, pero ella no dudó ni un segundo para seguir mis indicaciones: desde cómo aprender a usar ambos ataques en cuestión de minutos hasta seguir perfectamente las instrucciones en plena batalla. Miré a Eirien, quien estaba igual de exhausta que Hatsu y yo.

—Te luciste —dije, halagándola con suavidad, provocando un sutil rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Lo hiciste genial, Eirien! —Secundó Hatsu, logrando así que Eirien se sonrojara todavía más, sonriendo con timidez.

—Y-yo… no sé qué debería decir… pero, gracias a ustedes por rescatarme —respondió ella. Su sonrisa se volvió radiante, y estuvo a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo—. ¡Ahora ya sé que no soy tan inútil!

—Jamás lo fuiste —contesté—, sólo necesitabas un empujón y algo de confianza ─luego me puse de pie y me estiré, disfrutando ese bienestar. Posé mi vista en Null y Miranda, quienes yacían tendidos en el suelo y decidí colocarlos junto a un árbol de tronco grueso. Una vez ahí, amarré sus manos, pero antes curé a la Carvanha con una de mis pociones─. Listo, así está mejor. Que prueben un poco de su propia medicina cuando despierten, nosotros nos vamos de aquí.

Las chicas asintieron y se pusieron de pie, siguiéndome felizmente hacia la senda principal. No tardaríamos en llegar y mientras tanto, se adulaban la una a la otra. Permanecí callado todo el tiempo, complacido de habernos quitado un peso de encima al menos por un tiempo. A partir de entonces, juré que sería más precavido en cuanto a nuestros riesgos y problemas. Sin embargo, al final, habíamos resultado airosos. Con rasguños, sí, pero airosos y llenos de nueva experiencia. Sentía incluso que habíamos crecido un poco. Al final, opté por no decir nada a las autoridades, secundado por la razón de que no me apetecía volver a la Aldea realmente, al contrario que cuando huíamos. En su lugar, decidí que seguiríamos hacia Iberis. Ya en el camino principal, nos detuvimos. Las chicas cesaron su charla y Hatsu volvió a mi lado.

—Entonces… esto es todo —dije yo, sonriendo de verdad agradecido con la Vulpix.

—… ¿Qué? —Preguntó ella, perdida de pronto.

—Lamento mucho haberte puesto el pokécharm en contra de tus deseos… —admití con pesar─, eres libre de quitártelo y seguir adelante. Estoy muy seguro de que lo lograrás.

—Agradezco mucho que nos hayas ayudado —dijo Hatsu, dando una reverencia formal—. Sin ti no lo habríamos logrado… en fin, ¡hasta luego! —con una sonrisa, mi compañera alzó una mano en señal de adiós y tras ello, giramos para continuar nuestro camino a altas horas de la noche.

Sin embargo, lo forzado de nuestra despedida se debía a que prácticamente nos habíamos encariñado con ella y no queríamos hacerlo más difícil o incómodo para los tres. Eirien nos había dejado en claro, en el atardecer, frente al centro pokémon, que fuese lo que fuese que necesitaba hacer, lo haría ella sola. Aún en ese entonces y después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, preferíamos no meternos en su asunto y dejar que ella fuera libre. Después de todo, un pokécharm significaba una conexión, y de uno u otro modo, una manera de obligarla a permanecer cerca de nosotros. Eso lo teníamos muy en claro.

No obstante… escuchamos pasos detrás de ambos que se dirigían en nuestra dirección, y en cuanto Hatsu y yo volteamos la mirada, Eirien se lanzó contra nosotros en un gran y fuerte abrazo, llorando con increíble sentimiento, casi a gritos.

—¡Los odio! ¡Los odio tanto! ¡Son despreciables, son unos… unos…!

—E-Eirien, ¿qué sucede? Yo… Nosotros pensábamos que… ─dijo Hatsu.

— ¡No sean idiotas! ¡Kai no me puso nada en contra de mi… lo-que-sea! —Encima de los dos, la Vulpix siguió abrazándonos, cada vez con más fuerza. Su pasión desbordaba y taladraba nuestro corazón con calidez. Vaya que incluso Hatsu había empezado a llorar también—. ¿No creen que si no hubiese querido el pokécharm, me habría negado desde que Kai trató de ponérmelo en el río? ¡Aun en esa situación, habría dicho que no! ¡Pero de todos modos me dicen que puedo quitármelo, son tan injustos! ¡Los odio! ¡Claro que puedo, pero no lo haré! Porque yo… ¡Quiero estar con ustedes!

—Eirien… —traté de responder algo… pero antes de poder decir más, ella se lanzó hacia mis labios, dándome un beso apresurado y bastante fuerte. Cuando se retiró, sentí el sabor de sus inocentes lágrimas en ellos.

—Si no te quisiera, ¿crees que el pokécharm se habría sellado? ¿Crees que no me habría dado pena haberte dado ese beso? Ya sé, ya sé que… —sollozó un par de veces, impidiéndole hablar por unos instantes—…, ya sé que no tengo mucho derecho a que ustedes me acepten, o a pedírselos por tantas cosas que han hecho por mí. Me salvaron dos veces y en cambio yo no les he dado nada… ¡Sí tengo asuntos que atender pero…! Ya no quiero hacerlo sola, quiero que ustedes estén ahí cuando lo haga… y que formen parte de mi vida, así que, por favor… ¡Déjenme permanecer a su lado! ¡Déjame estar a tu lado, Kai!

No pudimos más, Hatsu y yo correspondimos el abrazo. Dejamos que nuestros sentimientos conectaran hasta que en algunos minutos nos miramos a los ojos mutuamente. Nos pusimos de pie, y sólo entonces, extendí mi mano hacia Eirien sonriéndole cálidamente, al igual que la Drifloon a un lado de mí. La Vulpix correspondió el gesto y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Estaban reconfortantemente cálidas.

—Llevémonos bien, Eirien —dije, enternecido.

—Vamos a por todas —añadió Hatsu, quitándose una lágrima esquiva de su ojo izquierdo.

Eirien nos miró felizmente, y luego asintió con firmeza y decisión.

— ¡Estoy a su cuidado!

* * *

><p>Mercy, mercy!<p>

Quizá algunos vieron que me fui bastante rápido, pero sólo me estoy poniendo al corriente, es por eso que por ahora no pongo un sidequest como tal en mis capítulos, al menos hasta que avance lo suficiente. Sin más, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden que están invitados a dejar su opinión, su review y demás.

¡Tengan buen día siempre!


	25. Drake Chapter 5

Ver atrocidades antes de dormir y esperar un buen descanso fueron falsas esperanzas en el mejor de los casos. Primero había soñado que un reloj hecho de carne humana y con dientes deformes me había dado un mordisco en el abdomen y luego lo pateaba lejos de mí, para que después yo comenzara a huir, mientras me amenazaba de que quería comerse mis intestinos. Al poco rato había despertado y mis compañeras seguían dormidas, mientras yo seguía somnoliento; frotándome los ojos para quitarme las legañas, e intentar volverme a dormir.

En el segundo sueño, era mi cumpleaños y estaba en mi casa junto con Neith y Adelaine. Muchos familiares que no conozco asistieron también y me estaban felicitando. Mi casa estaba muy adornada, y habían un par de personas que estaban vestidas de manera formal y todo. Caminando entre la multitud de invitados desconocidos para mí, me encontré con mi madre, que simplemente se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo, el cual correspondí. Ella se mantuvo aferrada a mí un rato, cuando de repente, las luces se apagaron y se escucharon un montón de gritos; al encenderse de nuevo, todos habían desaparecido excepto mi madre, que estuvo totalmente inmóvil mientras su piel se oscurecía y empezaba a dividirse en muchas líneas, que al cabo de un rato terminaban formando sogas, las cuales me agarraban las muñecas y tobillos; cada una tironeaba violentamente a un extremo diferente, con el objetivo de desmembrarme y hacerme sufrir en el proceso, mientras hacía lo más que podía para retractar mis brazos y piernas, pero cuando mi resistencia había perdurado demasiado, una última soga salió, y se anudó en mi cuello, estrangulándome hasta que mi vista se oscureció.

Desperté de golpe, con muchas dificultades para respirar y tratando de recuperar mi aliento desesperadamente, y como si fuera poco, estaba severamente deshidratado. Miré a mi alrededor nuevamente; eran las seis de la mañana y mis compañeras seguían durmiendo como angelitos. Me tuve que limitar a simplemente ir al baño a orinar, mirar mis horrorosas ojeras en el espejo, tomar dos vasos de agua para hidratarme y tirarme sobre la cama nuevamente, pero aún más fatigado que la última vez que desperté, mirando con mis ojos entrecerrados al techo y esperando alguna iluminación divina que me dejara dormir en paz, aunque fuera agnóstico.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que empecé a volver en trance, y mi tercer sueño se veía muy borroso, pero recuperaba la vista gradualmente, y tan pronto me di cuenta de que me estaban crucificando, me desperté alarmado; saltando de mi cama, corriendo para revisar cada rincón de la habitación, mi sombra y a través de las ventanas para asegurarme que no fuera ningún Pokémon tipo Fantasma de otro huésped usando Pesadilla en mí, pero no había ningún Pokémon fuera de los míos en la habitación. Literalmente fui tan desafortunado como para tener tres pesadillas seguidas, y a éste punto ya me había rendido con tratar de volver a dormir. Eran las ocho de la mañana y sabía que mis compañeras despertarían pronto, aun cuando no lo hicieron con todo ese escándalo que hice... bueno, Adelaine se había despertado por un breve momento y volvió a dormir cuando vio que no era nada importante.

Derrotado, proseguí a simplemente ir al baño para mirarme al espejo otra vez, y para variar, era un desastre; mis ojos estaban rojos, y no me refiero a mi iris, que ya era así, sino a mis escleras, que estaban muy irritadas. Además, mis ojeras seguían ahí, había sudado un montón entre mis pesadillas y el buscar fantasmas donde no los hay, tenía mucha hambre y me dolía la cabeza.

Era un momento tan glorioso para vivir que me tomé unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, y me fui a bañar mientras apoyaba mi cuerpo en una de las murallas por lo fatigado que estaba. Sabes que estás jodido cuando lo más feliz que te pasa en la mañana es saber que hay suficientes toallas para secarte, en un hotel.

En fin, después de secarme, amarrar una de las toallas a mi cintura y salir del baño, mis compañeras ya estaban recién despertadas y listas para bañarse tan pronto como yo saliera, pero se sorprendieron al ver el estado en el que me encontraba.

—B-buenos días, Drake... ¿estás bien? —preguntó Neith, con un rostro que denotaba preocupación.

—Woah, esa cara tuya simplemente grita "ugh, mátame" —adhirió Adelaine, con una expresión que no podía identificar si era de lástima o de burla, mientras trataba un poco de arreglar su cabello desordenado.

Todo lo que pude hacer era cerrar mis ojos, responder con un quejido casi incontenible, y dejarlas pasar, para luego sentarme en una de las camas, mientras restregaba otra toalla en mi cara.

Una vez que había terminado de secarme, tuve que vestirme con una camiseta de mangas largas y unos pantalones Cargo, en anticipación al clima frío de Iberis, pero tampoco iba a ponerme más abrigo aún, para no sofocarme durante mi estadía en la aldea. Lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era el desayuno, por lo que abrí varias de mis latas de comida acorde a lo que yo considerara una comida apropiada para comenzar el día. Ayer llevaba cinco latas de duraznos traídos desde Peach, y hoy no eran más que un quinteto de latas vacías en el basurero; se habían comido mi alimento enlatado favorito y no me guardaron ninguno... qué molesto.

Tuve que conformarme con usar las otras latas, envases y botellas para hacer un desayuno apropiado con lo que tuviera disponible, el cual puse sobre una de las mesas del cuarto después de haber quitado las lámparas y demás cosas que tenia encima. Batidos de Leche Mu-mu con Bayas Safre y Wiki, mueslí de Baya Atania y todos los frutos secos que encontré, además de colocar pan y aderezos como mermelada y mantequilla. Aunque yo no fuera a consumir mucho de estos, estaba suficientemente seguro de que Neith y Adelaine sí lo harían.

Una vez que las chicas llegaron, proseguimos a consumir lo que había preparado, y mientras que seguía molesto por el asunto de los duraznos, el enojo se me fue pasando a medida que comíamos y veía el rostro de satisfacción de mis compañeras, además de que las pastillas estaban haciendo efecto y mi dolor de cabeza se había ido, así que no todo fue malo.

Terminamos de ordenar nuestras cosas para luego salir de la habitación a las once de la mañana, y Adelaine le devolvió las llaves de la habitación a la recepcionista, a pesar de que me las debió haber dado a mí, siendo que yo era el entrenador y quien pagó la estadía y todo ese drama. Estaba claro que me había mosqueado un poco una vez que me di cuenta de ese detalle, pero decidí no quejarme al respecto para no desanimarme con todo lo que había pasado.

Empecé a estirarme un poco tan pronto salimos del hotel, y le echaba un mejor vistazo a aquel pueblo rural en el que me encontraba. Podía ver casas simples, unas cuantas tiendas, un Centro Pokémon, las montañas de la cordillera al norte y sur del lugar y bastante pasto. La verdad no me sorprendía mucho, pues no era muy diferente a donde vivía, sólo que era bastante menos verde, parecía tener más pradera que bosques, y el que tenía parecía una pila de cenizas, porque estaba todo quemado. En cierta parte, me hizo sentir que hice poco progreso con mi viaje, y me parecía imperativo tener mis preparativos listos para continuar hasta Iberis, así que tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo y tomar mis prioridades con el viaje.

—Entonces, lo primero que haremos hoy será darle una visita a la Linoone de ayer, luego vamos al laboratorio y nos ponemos en marcha hacia Iberis, ¿suena bien o falta algo? —pregunté, tratando de anotar mentalmente lo que tendríamos que hacer.

—También reabastecernos de comida y objetos medicinales. Sería mala idea irnos sin la preparación adecuada —respondió Adelaine, mientras sacaba una libreta para escribir cosas que podríamos necesitar.

—Oye, gracias. Eso es bastante más eficiente que lo que estaba haciendo yo —admití, complacido con su atención al detalle.

—Es que a Drake le da flojera leer hasta su lista de supermercado —dijo Neith, riendo levemente.

—Para ser justos, leo cuando son cosas que me interesan o están en formato digital, porque el papel es pura matanza de árboles —respondí, tratando de recuperarme un poco de los comentarios contra mi persona.

—A ti ni te importan los árboles, sólo odias los libros —dijo la Horsea, desmeritándome.

—Como sea, confío en ustedes para comprar la comida. Yo iré al Centro Pokémon para ver a la Linoone, luego conseguir la Pokédex y nos juntamos aquí para luego ir a comprar las medicinas y todo eso —dije, cambiando el tema y asumiendo el liderazgo de la situación, para luego ser interrumpido por mi perplejidad al darle un vistazo a una de mis compañeras—. Eh... Neith, ¿te ocurre algo?

—Nada, sólo que la parte de que confías en nosotras... me hizo sentir importante —respondió, dando una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pero sincera.

No tardé mucho en devolverle la sonrisa y acariciarle la cabeza. Supongo que simplemente aprecio la manera en la que cosas simples la hacen feliz, a pesar de ser por algo tan mundano. Proseguí a darles unos 4000 Pokédolares y partimos por diferentes caminos. Nuevamente tendría que llegar al centro de la aldea para visitar el Centro Pokémon, y el familiar edificio de tejado rojo estaba más vacío de lo que esperaba. Decidí no perder tiempo y mostrarle mi identificación a la enfermera que estaba atendiendo el lugar, explicándole que yo era el chico de ayer que trajo a la Linoone. Afortunadamente, me dejó pasar a una de las habitaciones que habían dentro del edificio, y al abrir la puerta, vi una habitación blanca y bien ordenada, dentro de la cual se ubicaba aquella Linoone que había encontrado herida, ahora apoyándose en una muralla cerca de la ventana, ejercitándose con flexiones verticales, y un rostro de concentración que denotaba la cuenta mental de muchas repeticiones de dicho ejercicio, y al estar vistiendo un sujetador deportivo, pude ver que su abdomen estaba bastante marcado, al igual que sus brazos y físico en general, que se veían bien cuidados, que me hacía pensar que se ejercitaba regularmente.

Ella detuvo sus flexiones apenas notó mi presencia, y se acercó a mí haciendo una pirueta y quedando de pie, revelando lo que podrían ser unos 1.67 metros de altura. Estaba mirándome de frente con sus penetrantes ojos de color azul claro, y una expresión de firme determinación en su rostro, pero que tenía cierto aire de respeto, en lugar de ser alguna clase de expresión desafiante. Con sólo mirarla, podía detectar que ella sabía quién era yo, y lo que había hecho, así que no sentí la necesidad de comunicárselo.

—Veo que te encuentras bien ahora —dije, mientras lucía una sonrisa para tratar de hacer confianza y romper el hielo un poco.

—En mejores condiciones que usted, señor Drake —respondió, mientras apuntaba a mis ojos con su dedo índice y los extremos exteriores de sus cejas se inclinaban, denotando que se sentía mal por mí, pero trataba de mantenerse firme.

—Eh, digamos que los brazos de Morfeo no fueron gentiles conmigo... de hecho, fui metafóricamente estrangulado por ellos —admití, dejando ir un suspiro —. En fin, creo que los modales se me quedaron en mi casa, y aun así no necesité presentarme... bueno, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Hazel reportándose, y su suposición es afirmativa; la enfermera encargada de éste Centro Pokémon me comunicó sus datos de identificación y apariencia.

—Eso está bien, pero también vine aquí a hacerte unas preguntas... ya sabes, sobre por qué estabas herida ahí, qué pasó con tu Pokécharm y todo eso.

—Entendido. Solicito un descanso de media hora para organizar mis ideas, análisis de la situación y restablecer otras funciones.

—Eh... ¿permiso concedido? —dije, tratando vagamente de imitar su peculiar manera de hablar—. Bueno, nos vemos en la entrada de aquí, porque tengo que hacer unas cosas mientras te vas.

Hazel había asentido, para luego tomar unas toallas y marcharse en dirección a donde yo suponía que habían duchas y cosas por el estilo. Imaginaba que habría una historia larga detrás de nuestro encuentro, así que era perfectamente respetable que se tomara su tiempo en eso.

En mi camino a la entrada del edificio, me encontré con Troy, sentado en unos de los sillones mientras leía algo en su Pokédex, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. De hecho, sospechaba que me estaba esperando, probablemente para obtener información sobre el incidente de ayer.

—Hola, Troy. Debo decirte que la Linoone fue a tomar una ducha y volverá en media hora, así que aún no sé nada nuevo al respecto —dije, mientras me encogía de hombros.

—Ya veo, y tus mangas largas me indican que te vas a Iberis, ¿cierto? —respondió, de manera tan inexpresiva que parecía restarle importancia al asunto.

Estaba claro de que era parte de un juego mental para revelar información y estaba tendiendo la carnada, lo cual tampoco era muy fuera de lo normal. Osea, una persona común pensaría que todo éste ajedrez de palabras y adivinar las posibles respuestas del otro es por desconfianza, pero no es así. Simplemente nos llevamos de esta manera, como un aire detectivesco entre nosotros.

—En efecto, ¿y qué tal una batalla cuando las chicas regresen? —pregunté, dando una mirada desafiante.

—Ahora mismo no puedo, porque Reisen y Meiling se enfermaron. Habían enviado una Happiny a ayudarlas... pero ella también se enfermó.

—Jajajaja, puros profesionales aquí —comenté, de manera evidentemente sarcástica.

—Y eso es todo... sólo me queda esperar hasta que se sientan mejor —dijo, mientras su rostro daba a conocer su decepción.

—¿Te aflige más la enfermedad o el hecho de que tienes que quedarte esperando? —inquirí, esbozando una sonrisa pretenciosa y triunfante del juego mental. Simplemente tenía demasiada pinta de que iban a continuar persiguiéndolo hasta aquí, y me interesaba saber de qué se trataba.

—Je, digamos que ambas cosas —afirmó, cerrando los ojos brevemente y dando una media sonrisa, la cual denotaba que captó mi implicación—. Por cierto, ¿qué ocurre con tus ojeras?

—Pesadillas y tal, pero no te preocupes, la fatiga de la mañana ya se me pasó —respondí, de manera casi automática por la recurrencia que tendría ese tema —. Me pondré mis lentes de sol si alguien más pregunta lo mismo.

—Entiendo... y sobre tus Pokémon, ¿qué pasó con ellas?

—Sólo las mandé a comprar unas cosas, mientras resuelvo éste asunto y voy a conseguirme una Pokédex, ¿me acompañas? —pregunté, mientras me levantaba del sillón y colocaba los tirantes de mi mochila sobre mis hombros.

—Está bien, no tengo mucho que hacer aquí —dijo, aceptando la respuesta sin preámbulos y repitiendo mis acciones.

Una vez que salimos del Centro Pokémon, apresuré el paso hacia el laboratorio, pero desaceleraba a medida de que veía más paredes de concreto que parecían estar recién hechas o reparadas. De hecho, parecía que la superficies seguían un poco frescas y estaban llenas de esas cintas amarillas que decían "no tocar" o "no traspasar", junto con algunas herramientas y demás cosas tiradas por ahí, demostrando que aún no habían terminado de arreglar todo.

—Drake... parece que hubo un atentado terrorista aquí —enunció el pelirrosa, mostrando bastante duda sobre si entrar al lugar era buena idea.

—Sí, creo que es tan temprano que ni los trabajadores están aquí, así que probablemente no haya nadie aún —afirmé, desanimado —. Bueno, vayamos a tocar el timbre y preguntar de todas formas.

Troy asintió y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Toqué el timbre, y escuchaba pasos provenientes desde el interior del laboratorio. La puerta se abrió y lo que vi fue un anciano con bata de doctor, y muchos parches, moretones y bandas para cubrir sus heridas, en especial una que parecía cubrirle toda la parte superior de su cabeza. Parecía un muerto viviente, como de la clase de personas que deberían estar postrados en una cama, y de alguna manera sobrenatural, siguen en pie, aunque sea con unos movimientos medio rígidos. El hecho de que fuera suficiente para impresionar a Troy era un testamento de lo extrañamente resistente que se mostraba el sujeto.

—¿Qué quieren ustedes? —dijo, con un rostro que denotaba decepción, como si estuviera esperando a alguien más.

—Soy Drake de Pueblo Hoppip, hijo de Jon...

—Ya, ya, ya —me interrumpió, obviando mi presentación—. El peliverde ojeroso este y su... ¿novia? ¿Eres un chico o una chica?

Di un gruñido lleno de enojo y me puse los lentes de sol, mientras Troy permanecía callado y mirando feo al profesor.

—No es una chica, sólo es un chico andrógino. Aunque si quieres, lo vestimos de criada y le sacamos unas fotos... ya sabe, por la ciencia —propuse, mientras levantaba las cejas y ponía una mano en mi mentón.

—Es una oferta tentadora, ¡pero mi corazón le pertenece a las Pokémon y la ciencia! Que en mi caso son la misma cosa, jejeje —respondió el viejo, mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón al igual que yo y mostraba una sonrisa pervertida.

—¿Es una oferta... "tentadora"? ... ugh —gruñó incómodo, mientras la palma de su mano hacía firme contacto con su cara.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando un camión de repartición había llegado, seguido del conductor del vehículo sacando unas cajas apiladas horizontalmente, llenas de lo que parecían ser unos pesados paquetes en un montacargas manual.

—¡Mis fósiles! ¡Mis fósiles han llegado! —gritó el profesor, eufórico, mientras saltaba emocionado como un niño bajando a ver sus regalos de navidad, a pesar de que estaba todo cubierto de vendajes y parches, sin mostrar movimiento rígido ni nada. Parecía ignorar a todo el daño que mostraba su cuerpo.

El sujeto se dirigió rápidamente hacia el repartidor, a firmar lo que había en una tabla portapapeles, y hasta él mismo empujó el montacargas con prisa hasta el interior del laboratorio. Parecía tan ocupado que ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta, así que entramos a ver lo que ocurría, mientras el camión de repartición se iba. El laboratorio estaba bastante desordenado por dentro, con varios gizmos y máquinas grandes en su interior; algunas hechas trizas y otras intactas, sin haber punto medio. El viejo había estado despejando la mesa cerca de una máquina particularmente grande, y depositando los fósiles sobre dicha mesa. No tardó mucho en dirigirse hacia lo que parecía ser un cilindro blindado relativamente grande, que además de eso estaba repleto de candados de diversos tipos. Los abrió todos y tenía un galón gris de contenido desconocido, el cual vertió sobre una válvula de la máquina, revelando que se trataba de un líquido negro que jamás había visto. El profesor estaba tan feliz que empezaba a actuar aún más extraño y se hablaba a sí mismo, lo que tal vez era una manía suya, pero me perturbaba un montón.

—¡Sí! Gracias al asombroso poder de la ciencia, seré capaz de revivir a estas chicas fósiles, ¡Y me pedirán ayuda a mí para repoblar sus especies! —gritaba triunfante el anciano, mientras levantaba sus brazos y todo, con un rostro de perversión a tal grado que estaba sonrojado y parecía como si le fuera a sangrar la nariz en cualquier momento.

—Oye, profe. Es cool que tengas tus fósiles y todo, ¿pero qué hay de mi Pokédex? —pregunté, mosqueado por el hecho de que el tipo parecía ignorarnos.

—¿Eh? ¿Ustedes siguen aquí? —contestó, reaccionando legítimamente sorprendido, como si no estuviéramos. Una vez que captó lo que había dicho, se dirigió rápidamente a una habitación; volvió con el aparato que había pedido y me lo entregó—. Ya, OK. Toma tu Pokédex, ¡Ahora váyanse y déjenme solo! —ordenó, con suma urgencia.

Proseguimos a irnos sin más, en rumbo hacia el Centro Pokémon. De todas formas no tenía tiempo para quedarme ahí, y Troy tenía una mirada que denotaba bastante curiosidad. Se quedó pensando un rato y luego llamó mi atención para comentármelo.

—Woah, la verdad nunca creí que llegaría a ver petróleo. Pensé que estaba extinto —dijo Troy, bastante complacido con haber visto lo que había dentro de aquel medio destruido lugar.

—¿Y para qué tanta seguridad? ¿Es valioso? —pregunté, desconociendo de lo que hablaba.

—Sí, probablemente más valioso que todo lo que había dentro de ese laboratorio —respondió, bastante seguro de aquella suposición.

—¿Entonces es tan raro y limitado que se reserva sólo para usos científicos? —pregunté, con bastante curiosidad al respecto.

—Eso parece. Por algo sólo se usa energía limpia en la actualidad —afirmó, mientras asentía.

—Y considerando que las máquinas se hacen cada vez más eficientes con el uso de la energía, me imagino que lo que antes potenciaba una sola máquina, ahora puede sustentar cientos de ellas —adherí a lo que el pelirrosa había dicho.

—Siendo que es necesario el uso de petróleo para utilizar la máquina, ya puedes imaginar toda la energía que se requiere para revivir fósiles —concluyó Troy, dando un gesto pensativo —. Es... abrumador, la verdad.

—Tienes razón... en fin, me voy al Centro Pokémon. La Linoone me debe estar esperando —dije, mientras me despedía con la mano y giraba en rumbo hacia dicho edificio.

—Espera, toma esto antes de irte —enunció el entrenador, mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

En cuanto había terminado de voltearme, Troy me había lanzado un cilindro metálico, el cual atrapé. Una inspección más cercana me hizo darme cuenta que se trataba de una lata de pintura en aerosol, y parecía ser de calidad, juzgando por el logo de Devon que tenía.

—Emm... ¿gracias? —dije, confundido.

—Si el asunto de ayer va como creo que irá, la pondrás a mucho mejor uso que yo... así que no la malgastes —respondió, con un tono serio y algo ambiguo.

—Sospechoso como siempre, pero lo tendré en cuenta —comenté, mientras depositaba el objeto en mi mochila.

—Bueno... iré a la máquina de la garra. ¡La otra vez vi un peluche de Masquerain! ¡Se veía super adorable, suavecito y redondito! —exclamó Troy, sonriendo y cerrando ambos puños de la emoción.

Su actitud realmente me agarró por sorpresa. Casi me había olvidado que Troy tenía esa manía rara de coleccionar peluches, o que tenía esos espasmos repentinos de volverse todo meloso, feliz y emocionado. Era tan así que parecían brillarles los ojos, de manera como si en cualquier momento fueran a salir estrellitas, gatitos y arcoíris de ellos. Eso probablemente le daría un infarto a cualquier persona que recién lo conoce, porque la mayoría del tiempo daba la apariencia de ser un tipo todo misterioso, reservado y serio, para luego volverse tan azucarado que llegaba a dar miedo, y su alta estatura complementaba ambas cosas. No parecía tener punto medio al respecto. Obviamente, estaba bastante incómodo, y decidí que el mejor curso de acción era simplemente despedirme y dejar que se fuera a donde sea que estuviera esa máquina de la garra.

En mi camino al Centro Pokémon, había puesto la MT de Escaldar en la Pokédex para ver las instrucciones del movimiento para el caso de una Horsea, y no se veía muy complejo, pero tampoco se veía muy específico sobre el funcionamiento de dicho ataque. Una vez que terminé de ver la explicación, guardé la TM donde corresponde y vi que tanto Hazel como mis compañeras ya estaban hablando, cerca de la entrada al edificio de tejado rojo, y pude notar que ahí le habían dado ropa nueva para reemplazar la de antes, aunque yo las veía iguales. Al principio me preguntaba por qué la Linoone sabía sobre mis compañeras, pero luego me pareció obvio que ellas fueron al Centro Pokémon a preguntar por mí, y que ella las escuchó. No tardaron mucho en darme cuenta que me aproximaba hacia ellas, para poder hablar sobre la Pokémon y organizar la comida envasada que habían comprado.

—Hola, veo que ya se están conociendo y todo —saludé, animado por ver que las cosas iban bien.

—Señor Drake, veo que se está reincorporando para administrar las provisiones del grupo. Me tomé la libertad de dialogar con sus compañeras para evaluar la posibilidad de afiliarme a ustedes, y... mencionaron bastantes cosas negativas de usted —dijo Hazel, mientras dirigía su mirada brevemente hacia Adelaine, lo cual no me sorprendió del todo.

—Oye, Adelaine. Por lo menos le hubieras dicho algo bueno de mí, ¿no? —comenté, algo mosqueado por que influenciaban a una persona que legítimamente me interesaba conocer.

—Lo siento, tengo dignidad —respondió la Horsea, inexpresiva.

Esa respuesta me dio un puñetazo justo en el orgullo y no tenía nada ingenioso que contestarle, así que sólo me quedó limitarme a dar un suspiro.

—Sin embargo, sus comentarios positivos superaron a los negativos, y me parecieron suficientemente convincentes para aprobar la idea, ¿qué opina? —preguntó, dando una sonrisa amigable.

Quedé mirando sorprendido mientras Neith y Adelaine estaban riendo, revelando que lo de hablar mal de mí lo hicieron en plan de broma, para darme un susto. Debo admitir que les funcionó bastante bien, y dejé que continuaran riéndose. Sabía que eventualmente llegaría mi turno para reírme de ellas.

—Bueno, bienvenida al equipo, Hazel —dije, extendiendo la mano para que devolviera el gesto y diéramos un apretón, y así iniciar de manera más oficial su incorporación.

La Linoone había hecho una reverencia, que interrumpió al ver mi mano extendida frente a ella, y prosiguió con suma incomodidad a estrechar mi mano. No parecía ser la misma clase de cordialidad a la que estaba acostumbrada.

—Drake, por cierto; Hazel no tiene ropa adecuada para viajar por Iberis, así que podría ir a la tienda de telas para arreglar eso —sugirió Neith, con disposición a ayudar.

Asentí y le di unos 3000 Pokédolares junto con lo que había restado de la compra de comida, y la pequeña Joltik no tardó en irse a la tienda ya mencionada.

—Señor, ¿podría informarme sobre su fuente de ingreso? —preguntó la Linoone, con curiosidad.

—Una vez me intoxicaron en un restaurante, y los demandé —concluí, tratando vagamente lo que fue exactamente, pero no llegando a muchos resultados.

—Entendido, ¿y Neith se encarga de fabricar toda la vestimenta de su afiliación? —inquirió nuevamente.

—Una buena parte de ella, pero no toda. Sólo cuando tiene ganas de tejer, coser y todo eso —respondió Adelaine.

—Sí, no nos gusta presionarla con eso —adherí, dando un gesto de aprobación —. Y cuando lo hace, trabaja mejor que cualquier máquina o persona que haya visto; tiene mucha habilidad manual, y buen gusto. Dudo que tarde mucho más de veinte minutos.

—Me parece positivo que confíe de esa manera en ella —comentó, devolviéndome el gesto de aprobación.

—Bueno, igual tendremos que regresar al Centro Pokémon para comprar medicinas y todo eso —enuncié, dirigiendo a Adelaine y Hazel hacia el lugar que teníamos cerca.

Una vez entramos al edificio, tomé la iniciativa de acercarme al contador de la tienda que había adentro, atendido por un vendedor que parecía un sujeto normal vistiendo un delantal azul.

—Buenos días, quiero comprar Pociones, Superpociones, Antídotos, Antiquemar, Antiderretir y Pokécharms; cinco de cada uno —dije, apuntando a los estantes con medicinas y demás artículos.

—Lo siento, pero un joven de pelo rosa se llevó los últimos que teníamos. El tren de carga debería haberlos traído hace mucho, pero no sé qué le pasó —respondió, con evidente decepción.

—Maldito Troy y la extraña preferencia que le da el universo sobre mí, lo odio —comenté, dejando ir mi enojo.

—¿Odia a su único amigo? —preguntó Hazel, confundida.

—No es eso, sólo lo considera su rival y compiten por estupideces —respondió Adelaine, mofándose de mi rivalidad con el pelirrosa.

—En fin, me llevo lo que pedí, junto con las MTs de Tóxico y Protección —concluí, apuntando a otra sección del estante con unos cuantos discos diferentes, que la mayoría eran copias de MTs más comunes como Onda Trueno, Atracción, Descanso y las dos que me estaba llevando, y creí que me serían más necesarias por ahora.

—Son 29000 Pokédolares —indicó el vendedor.

Le entregué el dinero y me senté en uno de los sillones del centro a organizar las cosas. La mayoría del costo provenía de las TMs, y era de esperarse. El resto fue solamente poner las medicinas en la mochila y mis nuevas TMs en el mismo tubo donde guardé las demás. A pesar de que trataba de mantenerme calmado, el asunto de no tener Pokécharms e ir a un territorio al que nunca había ido, con Pokémon salvajes que podrían atacarnos y donde la nieve retrasaría nuestro movimiento, ciertamente me seguía inquietando.

—Señor Drake, ¿hubo alguna razón que le impidiera comprar Pokécharms en su ciudad de residencia? —preguntó nuevamente la Linoone.

—Mira, lo que pasa es que en Pueblo Hoppip hay tres bosques; uno que lleva hacia ésta aldea, otro hacia Serlock y el último hacia Amaranth. Como la mayoría de nuestros Pokecharms son exportaciones de Serlock, dependemos de la carretera que hay al norte del pueblo, donde está el Bosque Oscuro. El problema es que los Pokémon de ahí son demasiado fuertes y agresivos, por lo que cualquier vehículo o peatón que pase por ahí se vuelve un blanco fácil para esos salvajes, y como resultado, destruyen cualquier cosa que no sea prácticamente una camioneta de carga gigante y blindada. Es normal que a los conductores les de miedo pasar por ahí, y por eso es que la cantidad de Pokecharms provenientes de Serlock son insuficientes para satisfacer la demanda, más aún considerando que Pueblo Hoppip está lleno de entrenadores de gimnasio, chicos que mandan al carajo la escuela para volverse entrenadores y habitantes que están obligados a poseer Pokémon capaces de defenderlos de los Chandelures. Lo otro es que tampoco podemos recibirlos de Amaranth, porque el Bosque Espectral es demasiado pantanoso para permitir el paso de vehículos, y que los que recibimos por vía marítima también son insuficientes —concluí, después de haber hecho toda esa explicación mientras apuntaba con el dedo a las zonas que mencionaba, usando el mapa de Garaden que había en la pared.

—Drake, mejor le hubieras dicho que ahí tampoco venden y ya —sugirió Adelaine, algo incómoda con todo el palabrerío.

—Sí, la verdad es que tiendo a hacer monólogos cuando estoy estresado y me quejo.

—Señor, en realidad aprecio bastante la información —dijo Hazel, mostrando una mirada de legítimo interés, como la de un niño escuchando a un cuentacuentos, lo cual no pudo evitar llevar una sonrisa a mi rostro.

—Hazel... eres disciplinada y de la clase de persona que gusta de escuchar a los demás, sin ser un ladrillo carente de emociones. Me caes muy bien —admití, mientras sostenía el pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación.

—Señor, no sé... cómo responder a eso —dijo la Linoone, algo ruborizada y mirando hacia un lado para que no lo notara.

—No es necesario que agradezcas ni nada, sólo dije lo que pensaba, jajaja —respondí, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

Tan pronto había concluido con mis preparativos, Neith había entrado al Centro Pokémon con la ropa que hizo para Hazel en mano, y se la entregó con una sonrisa gentil, que denotaba satisfacción por su trabajo. La Pokémon color avellana estaba bastante feliz e impresionada, pero no parecía saber cómo expresarlo.

—Nuevamente... n-no sé qué decir —dijo Hazel, llena de dudas y más ruborizada que antes.

—Cuando la gente hace cosas buenas por ti, les dices "gracias", ¿acaso tu entrenador no hace nada bueno por ti? —pregunté, algo preocupado.

—N-no es eso... es que eso... no está en el código de conducta de mi entrenadora... sin ella no sería nadie, y de muchos de candidatos... me eligió a mí, y me ha enseñado todo lo que sé... —se interrumpió, después de tener problemas encontrando palabras adecuadas y mirar al piso para lo que parecía ser un intento de controlar los nervios, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente —. Muchas gracias, Neith.

—Esto... tampoco era para tanto, pero me alegra que te gustara —respondió Neith, igualmente incómoda de recibir halagos, pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Bueno, ustedes dos vayan a los probadores a ponerse la ropa para ir a Iberis. Yo puedo simplemente ponérmela encima de la que llevo puesta y estoy listo. Adelaine se quedará aquí conmigo y no podrá cambiarse —ordené, mientras sacaba la chaqueta de invierno y guantes que usaría para el viaje.

—¿Yo estoy castigada o qué? —cuestionó Adelaine, confundida.

—No, sólo es para hacerte aprender un nuevo movimiento —aclaré, apuntando a mi tubo de MTs.

—Ah, entiendo —respondió la peliazul, mientras agarraba un libro de un estante cercano, el cual parecía tratar sobre la vida local de Iberis y lo comenzaba a leer, esperando pacientemente, lo cual era bastante precavido de su parte, considerando la utilidad de dicho contenido.

Ponerme los guantes y la chaqueta no me tomó mucho tiempo, pero lo que mantenía mi mente ocupada en ese momento era hablarle a Hazel sobre su entrenadora y lo que ocurrió ayer. Estaba seguro que tendría que aproximar esos temas con más tacto, al contrario de mi yo usual de sólo preguntar y ya. Decidí que lo mejor sería hablar sobre eso en el camino a Iberis, para así darle tiempo de reflexionar y de que tuviera sus ideas más claras, sin tanta presión.

Concluí con mis pensamientos y me dirigí a una zona cerca de los probadores, para perder el tiempo, posando fabulosamente frente a uno de los espejos que había ahí. Luciendo mi chaqueta de invierno gris oscura y mis lentes de sol, ciertamente tenía bastante estilo. Al cabo de un rato, Adelaine se había dirigido al espejo para posar conmigo, y consumimos unas mentitas para máxima frescura. Debo admitir que fue bastante divertido, y casi podía imaginar las onomatopeyas flotantes sobre nosotros.

Unos minutos después, Neith y Hazel salieron de los probadores, ya vestidas con ropa para invierno, y pude recalcar lo ingenioso que me parecía el uso de las zonas que recorrían cada hombro y costilla para formar la flecha característica de Linoone.

Salimos sin preámbulos; en dirección hacia las tierras nevadas de Iberis, por aquel lado donde la cordillera del sur se seguía extendiendo, y hacia donde la otra más al norte se dirigía. El camino fue una pradera normal hasta alcanzar dicha montaña, y desde ese punto, el pasto empezaba a tener nieve, y como era de esperar, se ponía más nevado y lleno de árboles a medida que avanzábamos. Había escuchado un estruendo a lo lejos, pero no pude identificar de donde provenía, o la causa de éste, y todo lo que pude hacer al respecto fue preguntarle a mis compañeras sobre dicho sonido, sin dar con resultados. Simplemente aminoré la situación y decidí continuar sin más. Lo bueno era que el camino recorrido me había dado más confianza para romper el hielo y no aburrirme mientras caminaba.

—Hazel, ahora que ya no estás tan presionada... quiero preguntarte sobre las cosas que te pasaron ayer, y recuerda que tampoco hace falta que seas muy formal. Todos somos amigos aquí —enuncié, tratando de mantener contacto visual con la Linoone y mostrándome lo más sereno posible.

—Seño... umm... Drake... lo intentaré; es preciso que le comunique lo ocurrido —dijo Hazel, despejando las dudas nuevamente y mostrando mayor determinación que antes —. El día de ayer, había entrado en una discusión de suma intensidad con mi entrenadora, por culpa de mi incompetencia. No cumplir con los estándares que todos mis otros compañeros lograban sin mayor problema... y todo lo que hice al respecto fue actuar sin pensar y huir como una cobarde. Por esa razón, terminé en un bosque donde fui atacada por múltiples Pokémon, y el Pokécharm que me había puesto mi entrenadora se rompió. Todo lo que me quedaba era reaccionar por instinto y correr hasta colapsar.

—Ya veo, te peleaste con tu entrenadora y tomaste todos esos daños en el camino... además, eso explica la centella que dejó aquel rastro de sangre —afirmaba, mientras revisaba mentalmente que las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban.

La Linoone había asentido, y proseguí a pensar en otras cosas que preguntarle, como la relación que tenía con sus compañeros u otras cosas, pero sentí que a pesar de intentar mantener cierto tacto con estos asuntos, me terminaría yendo por las ramas. Al menos podía agradecer que Neith y Adelaine estaban escuchando con atención lo que nuestra nueva integrante comunicaba, y sin interrumpir, así no tenía que preocuparme sobre desviar el tema.

—Entonces, ¿la razón por la que te uniste a nosotros tiene que ver con la pelea? Digo, tu historia me suena como algo que ocurriría en Serlock, y vas con un grupo que se dirige a Iberis —cuestioné, ya formándome suposiciones sobre lo que podría escuchar de su parte.

—Está en lo correcto. Soy incapaz de presentarme ante mi entrenadora después de tan inaceptable conducta, en especial siendo así de débil. Es por esa razón que deseo demostrar mi valía, y requiero de ustedes para hacerme más fuerte. Ver aquel rostro de decepción nuevamente... no creo que pueda soportarlo —admitió Hazel, bastante apenada.

—Bueno, me imagino que es mejor que pase un tiempo para que a tu entrenadora se le vaya el enojo y no haya tanta tensión entre ustedes cuando se reencuentren. A pesar de que no estoy seguro si ser más fuerte hará que tu entrenadora te quiera más, haré lo posible por ayudarte con eso, si es lo que deseas. Recuerda que para eso nos tienes como amigos, y "amigo" no es una simple palabra que vaya lanzando así como así —dije, expresando la mayoría de conclusiones que había sacado en mi mente.

—G-gracias, señor... amigo... Drake —respondió la Linoone, ruborizándose otra vez.

La incomodidad de Hazel me había hecho reír bastante, y parecía que iba a tomar algo de tiempo hasta que se acostumbrara del todo a andar con nosotros, pero tenía fe en que las cosas terminarían resultando bien, y me sentía bastante satisfecho con saber sus motivaciones. Sin embargo, sentí unos repentinos escalofríos pasar por mi espalda, al darme cuenta de quiénes me estaban escuchando hablar de manera tan cursi.

—¡Awwww! ¡Dreki es una cosita tan bonita y adorable! —comentó Adelaine, riéndose de manera burlona.

—La verdad es que sí eres muy tierno por dentro —adhirió Neith, intentando contenerse la risa, pero fallando en eso.

—¡Ya, déjenme! ¡A la próxima les hago correr por la nieve en ropa interior! —espeté, enojado y tratando inútilmente de esconder mi vergüenza, porque estaba rojo como un tomate. Más aún cuando ahora era Hazel la que se reía de mi incomodidad, junto a mis compañeras.

Estaba claro que no importaba lo que dijera, porque no pararían de reírse en un rato, y tuve que lidiar con eso por un buen tramo del camino. Ya ni mis Pokémon me tomaban en serio, qué triste. Maldita Adelaine, era como la hermana que nunca deseé, y que sobrevivió a cinco clases de métodos anticonceptivos para llegar al mundo.

Afortunadamente, llegó un momento de calma cuando empezaron a hablar sobre cosas más irrelevantes como sus colores favoritos, y a pesar de que no estaba poniendo mucha atención a ello por estar ingresando mi información personal en la Pokédex, podía apostar mi hígado a que eran los mismos colores que tenían de ojos, cabello o los que estaban vistiendo. No sé si era por mera distracción, pero me había adaptado al punto donde se me olvidaba que en ese momento estaba nevando, pero cuando recién entrábamos no.

—¿Nadie notó que está nevando ahora que nos adentramos más en Iberis? —comenté, pensando que sería buen tema de conversación.

—Tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta —respondió la Horsea, mientras hacía un gesto pensativo, intentando recordar algo importante —. Estoy segura de que habían hablado sobre esto en una parte del libro, pero creo que me la salté.

—Sí... ¿Y por qué hay nieve en Iberis? Estoy segura de que no estamos en uno de los polos ni nada por el estilo —preguntó Neith, confundida con lo extrañamente cerca que está un territorio nevado con otro que era una pradera templada.

—Según el documental que había visto, es debido a los Snover y Abomasnow que habitan las montañas, y que Iberis esté entre dos cordilleras, permitiéndoles cubrir toda la zona con nieve, y eso trajo a la vez muchos otros Pokémon de tipo Hielo, que la mayoría aportan algo a las temperaturas bajas del lugar, en especial cuando todos éstos migraron en números grandes. Me imagino que migraron a éste lugar en específico porque estaba ligeramente más alto que las otras partes de Garaden, haciéndolo unos cuantos grados más frío. Tal vez para nosotros no signifique mucho, pero para Pokémon más sensibles al calor como ellos, cada grado de diferencia es vital para sobrevivir. Ese documental estaba bueno, lástima que ahora sólo dan programas sobre casas de empeño y gente desnuda en la selva —dije, tratando de recordar todo lo que pude.

—Interesante, ¿eso significa que Iberis no es tan diferente de otras zonas durante el verano? —inquirió Hazel, nuevamente mostrándose curiosa y levantando las orejas.

—No lo sé. Nunca he estado ni creo que estaré en Iberis durante el verano —respondí, algo inconforme por no poder responder sus dudas.

Y así, aquella duda se había quedado en la mente del equipo por un rato, hasta que decidí prestar más atención en analizar a mi equipo con la Pokédex. La falta de Pokécharm en ellas me impedía escanear detalladamente con movimientos y todo, pero por lo menos me permitió ver sus niveles. Me había sorprendido que tanto Neith como Adelaine estaban en nivel 24, cuando siempre había visto que Neith era la más fuerte de las dos. Hazel era evidentemente la más fuerte del grupo, en nivel 37. Ese número en específico me parecía algo extraño, pero no podía identificar el porqué. Era bastante divertido revisar los menús y demás cosas como personalización de interfaz, base de datos de movimientos, o llenar la información innecesaria como mi tipo favorito, pero poco rato después tuve que aclarar mis prioridades y pausar mi revisión de las funciones para reanudarlas después.

—Oye, Adelaine. Ahora estás al mismo nivel que Neith, ¿sabes a qué se debe? —pregunté, algo confundido.

—Creo que fue porque participé en derrotar a la Houndoom y Neith no —respondió, haciendo un gesto pensativo —. La verdad es que sí me siento más fuerte desde entonces.

—Me imagino que la Houndoom era de muy alto nivel y eso sirvió para compensar nuestra diferencia, ¿eh? —adhirió la Joltik, dejando ir un suspiro y mostrándose algo decepcionada consigo misma.

—Eso me hace pensar que los Pokémon de Troy también pudieron hacerse aún más fuertes, por darle el Refuerzo necesario a la emboscada —comenté, involuntariamente imitando el gesto que hacía la peliazul —. Por cierto, Hazel, ¿qué movimientos sabes o usas para pelear?

—Tambor, Velocidad Extrema, Garra Umbría y Bomba Germen —respondió la Linoone, recordándolos con suma facilidad.

—¿No que Tambor se aprende a un nivel mayor? —cuestioné, mientras revisaba los datos de su especie y movimientos que aprendían en la Pokédex.

—Mi evolución fue pospuesta por mi entrenadora, con el objetivo de aprovechar la mayor capacidad de aprendizaje de mi fase evolutiva anterior, señor —respondió Hazel.

—Lo de "señor" nunca se te va a ir, ¿cierto? —dije, riéndome un poco de lo recurrente y fuera de lugar que resultaba, en especial para una persona más amena y coloquial como yo —. Y ahora que reviso, lo que dices es cierto; a juzgar tanto por eso como por los otros movimientos que sabes, se puede ver que tu entrenadora realmente sabe lo que hace. Ustedes son dignas de mi elogio.

—Eh... gracias, aunque desconozco la parte en la que yo soy digna de elogio —respondió, dándome una mirada confundida.

—Simplemente por poner el esfuerzo. Recuerda que tanto el Pokémon como el entrenador son importantes para dar un desempeño competitivo óptimo —expliqué, algo extrañado por todo el énfasis que se hacía sobre uno de los dos lados en particular.

—Drake, ¿cuándo voy a aprender el nuevo movimiento? —preguntó Adelaine, ya sintiendo el frío al que estaba siendo expuesta.

—Paciencia, mi pequeña Padawan —respondí, levantando el dedo índice y ajustándome los lentes de sol con la otra mano —. ¿Ves el lago congelado que tenemos al lado? Está lleno de Swannas, funciona como una hermosa fuente natural de agua dulce y posee un reflejo cristalino de tonos azulados y blancos.

—Drake, no estoy aquí para mirar patos. ¿Cuál es el punto de esto?

—Nada, sólo quería decir que estaba bonito —respondí, dando unas carcajadas y perdiendo el sentido de la seriedad que tenía hasta hace un momento.

—Dreki, por favor —dijo la peliazul, con el ceño fruncido.

—No me llames así —contesté, colocando mi mano sobre su cabeza y sacudiéndola —. El punto es que tu cuerpo es resistente al frío, y tomaría más tiempo hasta que tuvieras que trabajar con tu termorregulación. Para usar Escaldar, debes de redistribuir todo tu calor corporal hacia el órgano que utilizas para lanzar agua, hasta el punto donde lo puedas influenciar y termines disparando agua hirviendo.

—OK, me parece extraño, pero lo intentaré —comentó la Horsea, haciendo unos ejercicios de respiración bastante raros y flexionándose.

—Como dije, éste ambiente frío debería hacer más fácil el movimiento, porque sientes y estás consciente sobre el calor dentro de tu cuerpo, además de que facilita identificar cuando la temperatura del agua incremente, porque el vapor saldrá más pronto. Practica atacando a ese árbol —indiqué, señalando con el dedo a un árbol relativamente grande que estaba al lado de Adelaine, y que tenía vista al lago.

La Horsea asintió y cerró sus puños para concentrarse. En seguido, había lanzado un chorro de agua que no parecía muy diferente de Pistola de Agua, y había intentado el movimiento un par de veces más sin resultado. El cuarto intento tampoco fue muy diferente, pero un pequeño hilo brumoso que salió del chorro evitó que perdiéramos la esperanza.

—Bien, ya estás empezando a distribuir el calor donde corresponde. ¡Ahora más calor! —ordené, con entusiasmo.

Adelaine estaba tan concentrada que no perdía tiempo en responderme y simplemente proseguía a hacer lo que decía. Ella cerró los puños nuevamente y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar un poco, denotando que realmente estaba haciendo su esfuerzo con el movimiento, y nuevamente había lanzado un chorro de agua que impactó contra el árbol, y ésta vez había dejado hilos de vapor más grandes, que estaban más cercanos a verse como columnas, de la manera que correspondía.

—Ya estás ahí, ¡más calor!

La peliazul tomó un profundo respiro y sus mofletes se pusieron rojos. De su boca salió un pequeño chorro de agua con burbujas que efervecían violentamente y liberaban un montón de vapor. La pequeña había perdido la postura y comenzaba a soplar rápidamente, con una cara que denotaba dolor. Corrí hacia ella en cuanto noté que podría tratarse de algo peligroso.

—Adelaine, ¿estás bien? —pregunté, preocupado, mientras saqué una botella de Agua Fresca para dársela.

—No mucho, casi me quemo la lengua —dijo, prosiguiendo a beber la botella entera en segundos, y verse refrescada poco después.

—Ya veo, creo que fue demasiado calor. Sólo recuerda que intentas rondar la zona de los cien grados centígrados, así que intenta de nuevo con ligeramente menos calor —respondí, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para animarla.

Mi compañera volvió a ponerse de pie y mostró una sonrisa de confianza, ya determinada a dominar el movimiento, y sin preámbulos, lanzó un chorro débil que avanzó medio metro hasta caer al suelo. Sin embargo, las burbujas que indicaban el proceso de ebullición estaban ahí, y dicho chorro se encontraba rodeado por las columnas de vapor que buscaba, lo cual me trajo una inmensa satisfacción.

—La temperatura es la correcta, ¡ahora sólo falta la presión! —indiqué, ya sintiendo que estábamos cerca de un resultado sólido.

—Bien, ¡aquí va! —enunció, bastante más segura y animada que antes.

Disparó un fuerte chorro de agua burbujeante, rodeado de columnas de vapor que se acumulaban al otro extremo del movimiento, y había derretido el hielo que se formó sobre la corteza del árbol con los anteriores intentos fallidos, y finalmente pude verla usar el movimiento plenamente.

—Hora de asegurarnos de que lo tienes memorizado. Adelaine, ¡Usa Escaldar contra ese árbol! —exclamé, nuevamente entusiasmado.

Y pude ver el movimiento siendo ejecutado a la perfección otra vez, y me sentía completamente satisfecho con el resultado, casi como si pudiera escuchar una musiquita de fondo de cuando obtienes un objeto o logras algo importante en un juego. Nos emocionamos bastante y chocamos esos cinco.

—Chicas, miren, ¡lo logramos! —dije, mientras tanto yo como la peliazul nos volteábamos para ver lo que pensaban.

Sólo que no estaban ahí. Hace rato se habían ido cerca del lago y no me había dado cuenta hasta dar varias vueltas y revisar nuestros alrededores. Hazel estaba hincada a lo lejos mientras sostenía un mineral amarillo y se lo mostraba a Neith, quien estaba aplaudiendo, sorprendida. Les hicimos señas para que volvieran con nosotros, y así ver qué era lo que la Linoone había encontrado, además de avisarles sobre el resultado del entrenamiento. No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta donde estábamos, y el objeto se trataba de un Revivir. Le agradecí a Hazel como corresponde y lo guardé junto a las demás medicinas. Adelaine seguía algo mosqueada porque se aburrieron de verla lanzarle agua a un árbol, pero seguimos nuestro recorrido sin mayores complicaciones. Al menos hasta que vi que el bosque por el que pasábamos estaba cada vez más escaso de vegetación y con árboles de bayas totalmente vacíos, ya reducidos a un montón de ramas con nieve encima, y sin ni una hoja intacta. El panorama me había dado mala espina y nos pasamos por el camino de al lado, donde seguían habiendo plantas, y vimos una chica vestida verde azulado oscuro con dos orejas puntiagudas del mismo color, comiéndose todas las bayas de un árbol que teníamos en frente, al igual que sus hojas, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que habíamos encontrado la otra parte del bosque.

—Woah, un Munchlax. Nunca había visto uno de éstos en la vida real —dije sorprendido, analizándola con la Pokédex, y como suponía, su nivel era extremadamente bajo, lo cual era bastante común en un Pokémon bebé.

—Efectivamente, es un gran hallazgo —adhirió Hazel, mientras observaba a la Pokémon, reconociendo que su especie posee cierta rareza de aparecer.

—Ustedes... ¿tienen comida? ¡Denme comida! —enunció la Munchlax, haciendo ciertos movimientos con su nariz. Parecía ser capaz de oler las bayas que tenía dentro de mi mochila.

—¿No que éstas comen el equivalente al peso de su cuerpo? No creo que sea buena idea andar alimentándolas así como así. Podría antojarse de más y eso sería problemático —cuestionó Adelaine.

—Nah, darle un par de bayas no le hará daño a nadie —respondí despreocupado, mientras Neith estaba aferrada detrás de mí, con recelo de acercarse a la Munchlax, a quien le lancé un par de Bayas Aranjas para que se las comiera, lo cual logró con suma rapidez para saltar y tragárselas ambas sin masticar mientras estaba en el aire. Empezaba a creer que no son lentos por falta de capacidad física, sino que no quieren usar energía para algo que no sea comer.

Sin que nos diéramos cuenta, una multitud de Munchlax nos había seguido por aquellos árboles sin hojas por los que pasamos anteriormente, desde el momento en que le di las bayas a la primera. Todas ellas tenían su mirada clavada firmemente en mí, pidiendo comida a gritos, junto con la anterior Munchlax insatisfecha y uniéndose al resto del hambriento coro en sus demandas. Esa actitud tan aprovechada y escandalosa me habían llegado a irritar más rápido de lo que creía, sobreponiéndose a mi shock inicial de ver semejante grupo aparecer de forma tan abrupta.

—Hey, calma. No tengo comida ni tiempo suficiente para alimentar a todo el mundo; es más, ni siquiera creo que me baste para satisfacer a una sola de ustedes, así que vayan a buscar comida a otro lado y nosotros nos vamos de aquí —enuncié, tratando de establecer orden entre todos los murmullos que hacían aquellas Pokémon, que estaba tan ruidoso como los de un jardín de niños.

—Te dije que esto pasaría, ¿estás seguro que no nos van a seguir? —susurró Adelaine, preocupada y procurando que la multitud no se percatara de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Es probable que no, pero... tampoco sería correcto que las atacara —dijo Neith, en la misma voz baja.

—Estoy de acuerdo, son tan débiles que caerían como moscas ante una sola Electrotela, pero sólo son unas niñas. Sería demasiado abusivo —respondí, descartando la opción de usar la violencia.

De repente había sentido que los murmullos se intensificaban más, con aquellas Munchlax enojadas, habiendo aparentemente llegado a una conclusión. Todas se encontraban respirando profundamente, mientras Hazel se había alarmado y corrió hacia nosotros para lo que parecía ser un intento de sacarnos rápidamente del lugar, aunque no sabíamos exactamente qué estaba sucediendo. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de la Linoone, la horda de Munchlax prosiguió a disparar unas poderosas corrientes de aire, las cuales se trataban nada menos que de un gigantesco Remolino. Pude ver brevemente a mis compañeras siendo levantadas por aquel feroz viento, antes de que el vértigo, junto con los incontrolables giros que daba mi campo de visión y la nieve que se metía en mis ojos, sumado a escuchar los gritos de pánico que tanto yo como ellas dimos durante esa instancia. Todo eso terminó haciendo que mi vista se fuera en negro y perdiera todo sentido de la orientación.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue mi cuerpo impactando contra una superficie fría, en la cual se hundió rápidamente, haciendo un crujido apagado. No era necesario ver lo que ocurría para darme cuenta de que había caído sobre un montón de nieve... bueno, tampoco es como si tuviera mucho más en donde caer. Era eso o un árbol o arbusto cubierto de nieve. En fin, después de haberme frotado los ojos y darme cuenta de que mis lentes de sol se los había llevado el Remolino, me levanté a buscar a mis compañeras.

La búsqueda no había presentado resultado alguno, y analizando lo cerca que me encontraba de una de las cordilleras, estaba claro que el Remolino me había mandado lejos... muy lejos. Para hacer las cosas peor, el hecho de que ninguna de mis compañeras tenía un Pokécharm me impedía simplemente rastrearlas, comunicarme o teletransportarlas hacia mí con la Pokédex. Realmente estaba solo y en un terreno hostil que no conocía del todo, con sólo una navaja suiza en mi bolsillo para defenderme, la cual usaba más que nada para abrir las latas de comida, no para pelear ni nada por el estilo. Era una obligación que reuniera mi valor y no sucumbiera ante el miedo, así que me dirigí por aquel camino cercano a la cordillera del Sur en el que me encontraba, con esperanzas de encontrarme a mis compañeras en el camino o pedir ayuda en Iberis para eso, lo cual sería un medio desesperado, considerando aquella reputación de hostilidad y decadencia que se había ganado respecto a su sociedad, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar. Además, debería haber por lo menos una o dos personas que sean diferentes a eso... debería.

Malditas Munchlax, que me hacen pasar ésta clase de situaciones peligrosas tanto a mí como a mis compañeras. Me arrepiento de haber sido tan benevolente y no ordenarle a Neith que las friera a todas... o no hacerle caso a Adelaine, que me molesta cuando a ella le toca ser la voz de la razón y yo el que haga los errores, y malditas tiendas que no saben manejar sus inventarios, y Troy por haberse levantado antes que yo... simplemente habían demasiadas cosas sobre las cuales quejarme, y necesitaba sacarlas de mi sistema.

Dejé ir un suspiro y continué por una caminata larga y sin novedades por la nieve, mirando a todos los árboles que tenía a mi derecha, en busca de huellas o algo que me pudiera indicar el paradero de las chicas. Lo único que logré fue seguir uno de los rastros que se dirigía a una zona más adentrada al bosque, pero aún siguiendo la línea del camino que llevaba hacia la ciudad de Iberis, avancé hasta sentir unos extraños escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo, como si me estuvieran observando. Al voltearme, pude ver que cerca de mí había una chica rubia de estatura promedio, que parecía ser una Girafarig, pero probablemente mis ojos me estaban engañando, porque esos no viven en Iberis. La chica estaba siendo cortejada, o tal vez forzada por un Absol macho que tenía cerca. Realmente no podía distinguir entre ambas cosas con la manera en la que funcionan las temporadas de celo y todo, pero tampoco me interesaba. Aunque sí pude notar que uno de sus árboles cercanos tenía una marca superficial aparentemente hecha con sus garras, y una rama relativamente gruesa cortada en el suelo, así que probablemente trató de impresionarla con su fuerza o algo por el estilo; lo cual no lucía muy impresionante, pero tenía entendido que la madera de Iberis es la más dura del mundo, así que tal vez tenía su mérito. La verdad, eso no me importaba mucho. Simplemente estaba decepcionado de darme cuenta que la chica rubia no era Neith, y tenía mis prioridades claras en lugar de hacer algo estúpido, heroico y romántico.

Mi plan de pasar desapercibido y dejarlos solos con su tarea reproductiva se fue al carajo cuando la chica me apuntó y empezó a gritar por ayuda. El Absol se había concentrado en mí y se acercó rápidamente mientras yo estaba retrocediendo, en esperanzas de que entendiera que no quería meterme con él, y como era de suponer, no funcionó. Qué desgracia.

—¡Oye, tú, forastero! ¡Veo que buscas pelea si me interrumpes así! —exclamó el Absol, con una expresión desafiante, y mostrando sus garras.

—Viejo, yo no quiero pelear. Sólo estaba buscando a una de mis amigas y no la encontré, así que me voy en seguida. Si quieres, te doy mis bayas o una lata de pintura si me dejas ir —dije, regateando un poco para razonar con él. Digo, tal vez las Munchlax hayan sido completamente irracionales por ser niñas, pero un Pokémon que se veía de mi edad y era de una especie en general algo más inteligente que la media, me podría escuchar de seguro.

—No, sucio humano. Te mataré digas lo que digas, y me aseguraré de hacerte sentir el verdadero significado del sufrimiento; uno tan profundo que hasta tu alma será desgarrada, y toda esencia de tu ser será consumida por la infinita oscuridad, mientras bebo una copa llena de tus lágrimas.

—Ouch, te vas a cortar con todo ese filo.

Como sabía que razonar con él era inútil, mejor era intentar con un humor más ácido y sarcástico para hacer el ambiente más ligero, siendo que se trataba de un Pokémon tipo Siniestro y todo, pero tampoco resultó. El tipo estaba tan concentrado en parecer cool y todo un macho alfa para la chica que mi broma pareció haberle dado un golpe justo en el orgullo, más aún cuando la rubia se estaba riendo de lo que dije. Era un pésimo momento para ser sarcástico y pretencioso, pero si esas iban a ser mis últimas palabras, por lo menos valdrían la pena.

—Como digas, payaso. Si de todas formas te estoy haciendo un favor. Esa cara tuya simplemente grita "ugh, mátame" —respondió el Absol, tratando de mantener la poca compostura que tenía. Parecía que hoy era el día de mi mala suerte y de las bromas recurrentes. Era evidente que la gente simplemente no me iba a dejar en paz ese día.

—Awww, ¿te duele el orgullo? —dije, en un tono meloso y burlón, para enojarlo aún más, a pesar de que él trataba de ignorar lo que decía, demostraba no ser capaz de ello —. Y un tipo Siniestro como tú pierde una pelea verbal contra un humano, wow...

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —espetó el sujeto, interrumpiéndome, y con una mirada que denotaba mucho odio. Sólo faltaba gatillarlo un poco más para hacerlo estallar.

—Con razón eres el Pokémon Catástrofe; es una desgracia que nacieras.

—¡Hijo de puta, cállate! —gritó el Absol, con su paciencia ya agotada.

Mi plan había cambiado de curso radicalmente, y necesitaría usar el terreno a mi favor para lograrlo. Estaba consciente de que un Pokémon no tendría la misma facilidad para leer el lenguaje corporal de un humano como la tendría con otro Pokémon, así que me concentraba en moverme hacia un lado de manera relativamente lenta y notoria, con el objetivo de posicionar un árbol entre el Absol y yo mientras hablábamos. Provocarlo me facilitaba hacer que se acercara a mí y se concentrara en el lenguaje corporal de mis piernas, el cual le señalizaba que quería huir, mientras que le haría ignorar el hecho de que lo estaba atrayendo hacia mi trampa. Para el momento en que aquel Pokémon estalló en ira, el árbol ya se encontraba ubicado entre medio de nosotros dos.

Ambos sabíamos que él sería incapaz de usar un ataque frontal. Gracias al resistente árbol que tenía al frente, lo forcé a usar Persecución, que aparte de ser un movimiento que le permitiría impulsarse y pasar alrededor del árbol para atacarme, me mataría instantáneamente si intentaba huir. Y tal como había predicho, el Absol había usado Persecución para imbuir su cuerpo en una oscura energía, pasar alrededor del obstáculo que tenía al frente, y ser sorprendido por mí; rociándole los ojos con la lata de pintura, e interrumpiendo su ataque mientras el sujeto estaba gritando del dolor y tosiendo un poco porque tenía la boca abierta mientras me atacaba y le había llegado pintura ahí también. Evidentemente, no se trataba de simple arena o un destello, sino que de algo mucho más dañino.

El Absol, ya cegado, comenzó a atacarme por mero instinto, fallando casi todos sus golpes, hasta que logró cargar contra mí y hacerme caer al piso mientras él estaba encima, y mi lata de pintura había caído al suelo. Sin embargo, la pelea ya había terminado en el momento en que cayó en mi trampa, y aproveché el hecho de que él no sabía realmente dónde estaba atacando, y apenas logró asestar un golpe que fue mayormente amortiguado por el acolchado de mi ropa. Estiré mis brazos para agarrar con fuerza la parte frontal de sus hombros mientras sostenía mi pie en su abdomen, y usé usado la inercia que él mismo provocó al lanzar todo su peso corporal sobre mí, cuando mi espalda se estaba apoyando sobre un montón de nieve. Me dio una oportunidad en bandeja de plata para responderle con una especie de tiro circular, lanzándolo atrás de mí con toda esa fuerza y quitármelo de encima. Como era de esperar, su cuerpo terminó siendo azotado contra otro árbol que se encontraba atrás de mí.

Recogí la lata mientras el Pokémon seguía resintiendo el golpe, y me aseguré de rociarle tanto los ojos como la nariz y la boca, para asegurarme de que no me diera muchos problemas en escapar, y era obvio que el tipo no lo apreció. Lamentablemente, estaba tan desorientado que terminé corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba el árbol marcado con garras, en lugar del camino más cerca de la cordillera, al que debía volver para ir a Iberis. Aproveché el momento para enfriar mi mente un poco, y concluir que debería tomar esa rama que estaba en el suelo. Parecía tener un grosor similar al de un bate de Béisbol, y una dureza incluso bizarra para sólo tratarse de madera, al igual que una cantidad respetable de peso para acompañarla. No era un arma blanca, pero su mayor alcance le harían la opción superior para golpear al Absol y facilitarme el escape.

Hablando del tipo ese, era bastante persistente y aún trataba de seguirme, con una idea muy vaga de dónde me encontraba. Corrí hacia él y le dí un golpe con aquel rígido pedazo de madera. Me sorprendió ver que en realidad le hacía daño y que ésta no se rompía. Era algo realmente digno de ser la más dura del mundo. Y claro, creo que me emocioné de sobremanera al descubrir eso y lo golpeé en la cabeza una y otra vez mientras él seguía intentando atacar sin éxito alguno. Prácticamente desquité todo el estrés que había acumulado durante el día, sobre aquel Pokémon que ahora estaba indefenso. Realmente no tenía ninguna clase de rencor con él, pero por otra parte, haber arruinado la ropa que Neith hizo para mí era imperdonable. Aun así, no pude evitar sentirme algo culpable una vez que cayó derrotado. Se podía ver que golpearlo era un acto totalmente innecesario o hasta paranoico de mi parte, cuando podía simplemente huir y el sujeto me perdería el rastro bastante pronto... supongo que sí tengo un poco de tendencia a la violencia. Dejando eso de lado, vi que la Girafarig se había ido, y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidí continuar con mi camino.

Nunca creí que llegaría el día donde una acción de Troy terminara salvándome la vida, pero claro que no le iba a contar. Ser salvado por mi rival es demasiado vergonzoso para admitirlo, aun si fue de manera indirecta, y que mis compañeras se enteraran de eso sería un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar.

En otro tema, la herida superficial junto con el tajo que le había hecho a mi chaqueta, hacía que el viento frío entrara en dicha herida, que a pesar de ser menor, eventualmente tendría que asegurarme de desinfectarla, y ponerme algún vendaje o parche para detener el sangrado antes de que se volviera grave. La sensación de tratar de mantener el calor de tu cuerpo y tener líquido enfriándose justo en tu torso era de lo peor que había experimentado. No ayudaba nada el hecho de que el clima estaba empeorando; los vientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y parecía que grandes ventiscas se avecinarían muy pronto. Tuve que ponerme mis goggles y un gorro pasamontañas para seguir avanzando. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor, sino aquella niebla que salía de la nieve y hielo cuando estaba secos, y me hacía casi imposible respirar, lo cual lograba hacer que la situación se tornara aún más desesperada.

Afortunadamente, pude ver a la distancia que entre esas rocas cubiertas de arbustos y nieve, había visto un arbusto un poco más grande que el resto, y me parecía sospechoso, como si hubiera algo detrás de ahí. Eso y unos cuantos árboles sin hojas cerca del lugar me hacían pensar que se trataba de la cueva de algún Pokémon herbívoro u omnívoro, y ciertamente lo hacía parecer como si viviera algo feroz como un Ursaring, pero dada mi situación, tendría que entrar literalmente en el primer refugio que encontrara. Mis opciones eran tres: la primera era negociar con el Pokémon que habitara la cueva, y rezar por que eso no me falle por tercera vez consecutiva, y así poder esconderme de las ventisca. La segunda era entrar sin que se diera cuenta para por lo menos tratar mis heridas y cambiarme la ropa, o la tercera, que era improvisar una solución con lo que tuviera. No era mucho, pero era mejor que nada.

Una vez llegué, di un vistazo manteniendo todo el sigilo posible, y me fijé que la persona que había adentro no era nada menos que la misma Girafarig totalmente fuera de lugar que me había encontrado hace rato. Proseguí a entrar sin mucha demora, pues tenía entendido que por lo menos ella era de una especie bastante inofensiva, y tal ver era particularmente evasiva al conflicto, juzgando por el asunto del Absol y que ella no hiciera absolutamente nada al respecto fuera de involucrarme a mí para resolverlo.

El lugar era sorprendentemente espacioso y ordenado, con las murallas de piedra formando una estructura bastante cuadrada en el interior. Definitivamente, no era ninguna clase de cueva que se formaría naturalmente, sino que tal vez había sido hecha por otros medios. Lo tomaría en cuenta para preguntarlo después, pero mi prioridad era tratar mis heridas, que gracias a lo buena que era esa cueva para aislar la temperatura, me permitía quitarme la ropa que cubría mi torso sin morirme de frío. Una vez había limpiado la herida y aplicado un parche encima, tuve que buscar otra camiseta en mi bolsa de compresión y ponérmela encima, y claro, tener a esa chica que no podía decir ni una sola palabra observándome mientras estaba prácticamente descamisado lo hacía todo más incómodo.

Podía ver que las fuertes ventiscas junto con aquella niebla que no me dejaba respirar, harían que todos mis esfuerzos por ir a buscar a mis compañeras fueran en vano, y probablemente terminaría muerto en el camino. Cabía destacar el hecho de que la fatiga de no haber dormido bien estaba empezando a manifestarse, y podía asegurar que el dolor de cabeza regresaría poco después. Sólo podía quedarme y esperar a que el mal clima cesara, lo cual no parecía ser algo que fuera a ocurrir pronto. Pasé lo que se sintió como varias horas mirando hacia fuera, en completa impotencia, siendo incapaz de luchar contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza para reunirme con las personas que quiero. Tenía que mantener mis esperanzas en que las chicas sean tan auto-suficientes como para poder encontrar un refugio, e idealmente, que Hazel hubiera podido usar su olfato para que por lo menos todo mi equipo estuviera reunido... al menos eso es lo que podría esperar.

Al cabo de un rato, tuve que desistir de seguir observando lo feo que estaba el clima ahí afuera, y me adentré más en la cueva para apoyarme en algún espacio más inclinado, donde la capucha de mi chaqueta y el resto del acolchado bastaran para darme algo de comodidad mientras estaba sentado. Había un mueble extraño que parecía estar hecho con varias hojas y demás restos de arbustos, que podía suponer que emulaba una superficie llena de pasto, y se trataba del lugar que usaba la Girafarig, la cual seguía observándome y apartando la vista cada vez que la miraba de vuelta, como esperando a que yo fuera a romper el hielo porque ella no tiene nada interesante que decir. Realmente me estaba sacando de quicio, y de la misma manera que Troy.

—Entonces, ¿ésta cueva la hiciste tú? —pregunté, sin mucho interés, accediendo a su falta de iniciativa.

—S-sí... la había hecho usando Daño Secreto —respondió la Girafarig, en voz muy baja y casi ahogada. Pude ver que había movido su boca un poco más, pero era todo inaudible.

—Entonces es una base secreta... ¿acaso tienes algún entrenador? —inquirí, mientras miraba sus extraños mechones centrales de cabello blanco —. Por cierto, habla más fuerte. No se te escucha nada.

—No... no tengo entrenador... lo... lo que había dicho era que... sabía usar el movimiento desde que nací —dijo, en un tono de voz que por lo menos se entendía.

—Ah, ya veo —concluí, tomando en cuenta el dato de que la capacidad de hacer bases secretas podría ayudar a cualquier Pokémon a sobrevivir en lugares donde usualmente no podrían, lo cual era interesante, pero al final decidí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Me concentré nuevamente en reflexionar sobre mi situación, o más bien, preocuparme de sobremanera, lo cual no duró mucho porque nuevamente me sentía observado por la chica rubia esa, que tenía problemas para inmutar palabras. Tal vez era simplemente su manera de ser, o le gustaba un completo desconocido como yo, lo cual a pesar de ser hilarante, sería también incómodo e inconveniente, pues no soy pokefílico. Cabía destacar que hacía un mal trabajo en eso, porque no he sido capaz de conocer a una sola chica humana hasta ahora, y menos aún tener una como amiga o novia... es de esas cosas que te dan ganas de llorar internamente y que tus pulmones se llenen de agua.

—Si estás aquí... significa que lo venciste, y... dejarte solo mientras lo enfrentabas fue muy... —murmuró la Pokémon, nuevamente falta de palabras para expresarse.

—¿Cobarde? —completé lo que había dicho, soltando unas carcajadas —. Para nada, si el que te iba a dejar a tu suerte era yo. No estamos afiliados ni nada.

—P-pero... tú me salvaste... —dijo, demostrando una mirada de profunda desilusión.

—Mira, niña. Seré completamente honesto contigo: lo que ocurre es que soy un entrenador, y un accidente hizo que me separara de mis Pokémon, así que estaba vagando y busqué sus huellas. Fue pura casualidad que me encontrara contigo y el Absol. Quería pasar desapercibido, pero me apuntaste y pedías ayuda. Sólo me defendí del rebelde sin causa ese para salvar mi propio trasero, no el tuyo —aclaré, algo molesto por el crédito indebido.

—Yo... yo sólo estaba agradecida por lo que hiciste —comentó, esbozando brevemente una sonrisa.

—Lo aprecio, pero es que tampoco te quiero engañar. A la gente siempre le gusta manipular el contexto de las cosas a su favor, diciendo que la intención es lo que cuenta, o tomando el crédito sólo por los hechos y no la intención, dependiendo de cuándo le sea más conveniente. En especial si es para ligar con algún Pokémon o algo por el estilo. No soy de esa calaña, así que sólo digamos que estamos a mano —respondí, mientras sacaba mis audífonos para tener algo de música con lo cual distraerme —. Por cierto, me llamo Drake.

—Eso, umm... n-no tengo nombre —comentó la Pokémon, cabizbaja, mientras estaba aquel mueble que hizo para dormir, evidentemente triste.

La conversación había terminado, y yo me encontraba encerrado en mis pensamientos, junto con aquellas canciones que tenía en una lista de reproducción completamente aleatoria. Algunas me sonaban familiares, y otras eran totalmente desconocidas para mí. Pasaban las horas y ya estaba entrando en trance, quitándome los audífonos. Lo último que recordaba sentir fue un breve e intenso frío en mi pecho, seguido de un calor sofocante en el mismo lugar. Probablemente era sólo yo sintiendo preocupación, o podría ser otra cosa. Me costaba pensar con claridad en ese estado, pero al final terminé sucumbiendo y caí en un profundo sueño.


	26. Saito Chapter 4

-Tengo una proposición para ti.

Me parecía demasiado extraño y sospechoso que, después de toda esa discusión en la sala, fueran a proponerme algo una sola persona que ni siquiera parecía pertenecer a la policía. O me estaban tomando el pelo o me están tendiendo una trampa… o ambos, aunque fuera cual fuese el caso, no tenía otra opción más que seguirle el juego.

-… De qué se trata –Le respondí-

-Es sencillo –dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y la acomodaba, junto con la mesa y la otra silla, a la pared de la sala, me pidió que me levantara para que hiciera lo mismo con mi silla- una pelea, uno a uno, cuerpo a cuerpo. Si tú ganas, te dejaremos libre con la pokédex sin hacerte ni una sola pregunta más.

-¿Y si yo pierdo?

-Contestarás cada una de nuestras preguntas y afrontar toda consecuencia.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, no veo qué vaya a cambiar el hecho de que luche contigo con el que crean lo que diga.

-Porque esta vez solo seré yo la que te interrogue, ni siquiera estarán las oficiales presentes o el profesor. Además tengo mi "influencia" acá así que ellos confían en lo que hago y en lo que digo, siempre y cuando tú cumplas tu parte del trato.

-Refunfuñé ante tal respuesta, luego la miré fijamente- Aún no he aceptado tal trato, y aunque aceptara, ¿qué me asegura que creas mi historia? Es más, ¿Cómo sabrás si estoy diciendo la verdad y no cualquier mentira para salir de acá?

-He estado probando un experimento, donde con suficiente esfuerzo físico las personas tienden a soltarse más o por lo menos dicen más pistas que nos lleven a lo que queremos, de cualquier modo, obtenemos más información de la que tendríamos con alguien que no coopera en una sala de interrogaciones. –Tomó una pausa para acomodar el último mueble dentro de la sala- Además, no hay mejor incentivo para usar toda su fuerza que la recompensa de ser libre, ¿o me equivoco?

-… -Me quedé pensativo ante su respuesta, no era suficiente como para convencerme de que lo intentara, sin embargo no tenía más opciones, lo mejor que podía hacer era intentarlo y vencer aunque dudaba que cumpliera su palabra- bien, acepto tu propuesta, y espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato cuando terminemos con todo esto.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, ya he hecho esto antes y no hay problema con que te dejen ir… Si es que puedes vencerme, claro.

-¡Entonces basta de perder el tiempo!

Al terminar de hablar, embestí rápidamente contra su cuerpo sin embargo se hizo a un lado con mucha facilidad, al detenerme y girar para realizar mi siguiente ataque ella ya había conectado dos patadas hacia mi, una en el estómago y otra en la cabeza, la última patada me dejó tendido en el suelo, me levanté inmediatamente sintiéndome mareado por ese golpe, apresuradamente lancé un puño hacia ella que lo esquivó sin dificultad sujetando mi brazo, tirándolo, junto con hacer una barrida para levantarme del suelo mientras usaba su cuerpo como centro, levantándome por más de un metro y medio del suelo, mi espalda recibió todo el impacto de la caida. El golpe me dejó aturdido y fue ahí donde ella se acercó dando unos pasos preguntando si ya tuve suficiente, mi reacción ante la provocación fue darle un escupitajo, y apenas apartó la vista me levanté rápidamente para al fin darle un golpe directo en el rostro, pude sentir perfectamente el impacto en mi puño mientras ella giraba la cabeza. En ese preciso momento, la chica agarró mi muñeca, jalándola nuevamente de modo que yo quedara frente a ella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Buen golpe -Dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa con una pequeña hinchazón en el sitio donde la golpee- pero la fuerza no es nada sin la técnica.

Al terminar sus palabras, lanzó un contundente golpe a mi abdomen, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que me arrodillara de dolor para luego desplomarme en el suelo. Mantenía la conciencia, aunque no podía moverme bien por el dolor y sentía una gran dificultad para respirar, fue entonces que ella se alejó dirigiéndose a una de las sillas que había movido para dar espacio a la pelea, sentándose allí.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -Preguntó con indiferencia, mientras cruzaba sus brazos- ¿Ya estás listo para hablar?

-¿¡Qué te hace pensar que estoy derrotado, eh?!

-Ella soltó un pequeño sonido como si fuera una risa ahogada- Mírate, ni siquiera puedes moverte, en esas condiciones cualquiera puede detenerte… o hacerte peor.

Al escuchar su último comentario, una gran sensación de rabia empezó a inundar tanto mi mente como mi cuerpo, obligándome a usar todos los medios posibles para poder demostrarle lo contrario, desde apoyarme en mis brazos para despegarme del suelo y posicionar mis piernas, para luego impulsarme con mis manos de modo que lograra quedar de pie, con dificultad de mantenerme en esa posición usaba mis brazos para poder equilibrarme, tuvo que pasar un pequeño instante para no tener que recurrir a mis brazos, aunque durante todo ese tiempo en el cual me estuve levantando la chica solo se molesto en observar.

-¿¡Quién dijo que no me puedo levantar?! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo!

-Bien, entonces ¡Es hora de terminar con esto y obtener mis respuestas!

La chica dejó la silla rápidamente, y en un parpadeo se preparó para arremeter hacia mí, quizás tuve menos de un segundo para reaccionar cuando la vi enfrente preparando su siguiente golpe por lo que mi contraataque fue casi instintivo, fue un gancho de derecha que fue directo a su rostro, sin embargo no tuvo efecto mi impacto y ella ya estaba lista para dar su golpe original conectando un gancho a mi costado izquierdo. El golpe fue tal que me dejó inmovilizado por el dolor para luego inclinar mi tronco hacia adelante debido a que estaba perdiendo mis fuerzas nuevamente, cuando subí la mirada para ver al frente solo pude ver una sonrisa en su cara antes de que me llegara su siguiente golpe, esta vez destinado a mi mentón. El impacto hizo que me elevara ligeramente en el aire para luego caer de espaldas al piso.

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar un dedo, mis párpados se cerraban solos y el único esfuerzo que podía realizar era el de mantener mis ojos entrecerrados ya que me era imposible tenerlos más abiertos que eso. En los instantes en el cual aún estaba consciente, podía ver como ella se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, no podía ver más que sus tobillos pero por la manera en que estos se flectaron, diría que se puso en cuclillas probablemente para inspeccionarme.

-Carajo -le escuché pero de forma muy tenue- Me pasé, no debí golpearle tan fuerte… Ahora sí tendré problemas.

Quería decirle que aún podía oírla, quería levantarme una vez más para darle el golpe que cerraría su boca… Pero ni mi voluntad ni mis fuerzas demostraron no ser lo suficiente como para complir mi cometido, ahora, por más que me disguste, deberé de decirle todo a una desconocida… Sólo para mantener un estúpido trato, honestamente no molesta mentirle a los humanos pero cuando hay una promesa o un trato de promedio… No puedo evitar tener sentimientos encontrados.

Cerré los ojos entrando en lo que parecía sueño, me encontraba en un espacio amplio cubierto de nieve hasta donde se perdiera a la vista, un paisaje monótono donde todo era lo mismo sin importar a donde fuera, aún así seguí deambulando sin dirección alguna por algunos minutos hasta que al final logré ver algo distinto, eran dos niñas, una de cabello oscuro y otra con un cabello tan blanco como la nieve, ambas se encontraban jugando alegremente mientras que en el lugar empezaba a brotar pastizales y flores, maceteros, y una entrada a lo que parecía una gran mansión comenzaban a aparecer, estaba en un jardín cubierto parcialmente por la nieve, las niñas se encontraban jugando con unas muñecas mientras se reían constantemente. Una mujer abrió la puerta que conectaba el jardín hacia el interior de la enorme casa, poseía una tez muy pálida, con un cabello blanquecino recogido hacia atrás, usando un kimono del mismo blanco que su pelo, adornado con delicados detalles celestes en los bordes y siendo sujetado por una faja roja, no podía ver su rostro porque había una sombra profunda en donde debería ir su cara, como si no hubiera nada allí, sin embargo… Aún sin poder verle, me sentía enormemente cautivado por ella. Al instante, la mujer llamó a las niñas para que entraran a aquella casa, luego de que ellas entraran la mujer levantó su rostro como si estuviera dirigiendo su inexistente mirada hacia mí. La mujer extendió su mano, pareciera que quería que la tomara, mi respuesta fue estirar también mi brazo para alcanzarla pero a medida que me acercaba a ella la casa empezaba a alejarse, cada segundo iba más rápido mientras apartaba a aquella mujer de mí, al punto en que a no podía verla. Los pastizales blancos empezaron a tornarse negros, para luego desaparecer en una oscuridad que comenzaba a surgir, cuando ya estaba completamente rodeado empecé a escuchar un murmullo bastante tenue, mi única opción era dirigirme hacia aquel murmullo y a medida que ese sonido se hacía más y más fuerte, lograba reconocer el tipo de sonido el cual se asemeja al de un chirrido metálico. Caminando un poco más empezaba a ver un pequeño destello de luz donde provenía aquel sonido y por instinto propio corría hacia la luz que se agrandaba cada vez más, llegando a ser un resplandor enceguecedor.

Desperté, e inmediatamente vi a mi alrededor, me encontraba en la misma habitación donde había peleado contra aquella chica, todos los muebles estaban ordenados de la misma forma que estaban antes de la pelea. Me encontraba sentado en el piso con mi espalda apoyada en la pared, me encontraba en la esquina más alejada de la puerta. y antes de que me diera cuenta, fuí recibido por su voz.

-Ya despertó el bello durmiente -dijo riéndose aquella chica mientras se levantaba de una de las sillas para acercarse hacia mi- Así que… ¿Qué me decías sobre tú robo la Pokédex?

-¿Tan pronto el interrogatorio? -pregunté de forma sarcástica-

-No es mi culpa, las oficiales están esperando respuestas desde hace un buen rato, así que hagamos esto rápido. ¿Por qué robaste la Pokédex?

Cerré mis ojos, necesitaba un momento para calmarme y pensar con mayor claridad, no debí haber aceptado aquel trato pero ya no podía retractarme, la alternativa que tenía en estos momentos es soltar información... y esperar lo mejor.

-Es el único método que hay para poder participar en la liga pokémon

-¿Y por qué no la conseguiste normalmente en vez de entrar a su laboratorio y robarla?

-... ¿Me estás jodiendo, no? Todos saben lo que pide ese viejo… fotos de todas y cada una de las pokémon que te acompaña, y he escuchado de todo sobre cómo son esas fotos que deben entregar. No hay forma alguna de que acepte a hacer un trato tan repugnante con alguien igual de repugnante.

-Todo tiene un precio y tienes dos formas de pagar. Por la forma normal del trato, en este caso con fotos, o con tiempo de tu vida sentado en una celda, tú decides.

-...

-Muy bien, siguiente: ¿Por qué está registrado el nombre de una persona muerta en la pokédex?

-¿Qué es lo que te dice tu sentido común?

-No te hagas el listo, eso no te servirá acá, ahora responde.

-... aquí vamos -dije mientras soltaba un respiro, por un lado debía cumplir con el trato, pero por otro tenía que dar una explicación creíble… - Saeger era un buen amigo mío, siempre hablábamos de convertirnos en entrenadores, de viajar, conocer gente… O al menos así era antes de que jamás volviera a aparecer. La razón por la que está su nombre en la Pokédex es porque quiero hacerlo por él, el sueño que jamás pudo lograr.

-... En ese caso, ese no es tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Saito

-¿Apellido?

-... Ehh… Ehhmm… Mi apellido… Mi apellido es… -No pude pensar rápido para eso, dejando varios segundos de silencio-

-Estabas mintiendo, ¿no?

-¿¡Cómo lo-?!

-Tu reacción acaba de delatarte -dijo con una sonrisa- esa nunca falla.

-Hija de puta.

-Bien, "Saito", intentémoslo de nuevo ¿Por qué está registrado el nombre de alguien fallecido?

-Pudiste haberte quedado con una historia creíble, aunque fuera falsa. La verdad es más inconcebible.

-Eso lo decido yo, ahora habla.

-... Está bien, yo soy Saeger Von Valter, hace varios años atrás toda mi familia fue asesinada, y hubiera muerto también pero una pokémon, una Froslass, salvó mi vida.

-Supongamos que estás diciendo la verdad esta vez -dijo mientras se agarraba el entrecejo con sus dedos- ¿Por qué no regresaste al pueblo si habías sobrevivido?

-¿Crees que un niño de recién 7 años podía volver solo al pueblo desde la montaña? Además, no tenía a nadie con quien ir, no sabía si aquellos que mataron a mis padres seguían por los alrededores. Solo podía quedarme con quien me salvó y me hacía sentir a salvo.

-Tiene sentido, el último punto, claro.

-De cualquier manera, esa protección no duró mucho. Un día escuché con ruido estruendoso que vino acompañado de un gran temblor, desde ese día la Froslass jamás volvió.

-¿Y esperas que crea que hayas sobrevivido solo durante todos estos años?

-¿Por qué carajos crees que dije que podías quedarte con el cuento anterior? ¿Quieres la historia verdadera? ¡Acá está!.

-La chica me miró de reojo- Entonces ¿Se puede saber cómo has logrado sobrevivir?

-Después de unos días, un carpintero nos encontró en la cueva donde nos cuidaba la Froslass, él nos crió durante varios años hasta que decidimos irnos por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Nos?

-...

-Vives con alguien más ¿Quién es?

-...

-¿El Meowth te comió la lengua?

-...

-Es una pokémon ¿No es así?

-¿¡Qué?!

-Di en el clavo -Dijo sonriendo- Eres un libro abierto, continua.

-... Eso fue todo.

-¿Se te acabaron las ideas? Muy bien, en ese caso ¿Cuál es tu objetivo para hacerte con la pokédex?

-Ya se los dije, es la única forma de tener batallas oficiales en los gimnasios y participar en la liga.

-Ya sé eso, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿y luego qué? Imaginémonos el ridículo caso de que ganaras la liga, ¿Qué harás?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Solo limítate a responder mi pregunta

-Refunfuñé antes de dar mi respuesta ante la prepotencia de esa chica- Voy a crear mi propia justicia.

-¿Perdón?

-Usaré el dinero para formar un grupo de élite capaz de detener a todo aquel que se atreva a perjudicar a los pokémon.

-Tu objetivo es ser… ¿un policía?

-¡No! Hay una gran diferencia entre lo que quiero formar y ustedes, policías. Yo crearé un equipo competente, que erradique el caos que ustedes, incompetentes, no pueden detener. Un escuadrón que termine con las atrocidades que toman las vidas inocentes como si nada.

-...

-Yo me convertiré en algo más grande que todos ustedes, alguien que no solo capture, sino que acabe con todo aquel que se atreva a lastimar a los pokémon.

En ese mismo instante, aquella chica soltó una carcajada que duró por varios minutos, probablemente era tan fuerte que se escucharía afuera de la habitación sin problemas aunque nadie entrara para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Ella llegó a estar tirada en el piso, sujetando sus costados mientras seguía riendo y tratando de respirar a la vez. Un par de minutos después, terminó su ataque de risa, aún estaba respirando de forma agitada pero logró reincorporarse al interrogatorio.

- ¡Hahaha! Ay Arceus, no me había reído de esa forma desde hace años. Lo que faltaba, un encarcelado hablando de justicia y de cómo todo sería mejor si él estuviera a cargo y de cómo deberíamos hacer nuestro trabajo y así todos vivamos en un mundo más justo, haha.

-¡Serás! -Ante la burla que recibí de ella, lo único que hice al respecto fue levantarme y tratar de golpearla con un puñetaso, sin embargo, ella se movió rápidamente hacia un lado, tomando mi muñeca y torciéndola al punto en que me arrodillaba en el piso-

-Eres divertido, te doy crédito por eso -Agregó- pero veo que con esto ya no vas a colaborar más, si no tienes más información para dar entonces este interrogatorio ya se acabó -Dijo mientras me soltaba-

-Al menos ya terminó, solo tengo que esperar a que me suelten de una buena vez y seguiré con mi vida.

-Con la información que tengo de tí y tus intenciones, eso no sucederá pronto.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?

-Durante todo el interrogatorio pude sacar dos conclusiones importantes, uno: estás obsesionado con los pokémon, y dos: llegarás al extremo por ellos. Bajo estos puntos pasarás mucho tiempo tras las rejas antes de que veamos que sea seguro dejarte libre.

-... Me tienes que estar jodiendo.

-No, al menos que des más información que, curiosamente, pruebe que no eres alguien peligroso.

-...

-Tomaré eso como un no.

-... 19 de Agosto, hace 10 años.

-¿Qué?

-El 19 de Agosto, hace 10 años atrás fue cuando ocurrió las muertes de la familia Von Valter

-¿Y qué me dirá eso?

-Deben de tener alguna acta de defunción guardada ¿no? Algún registro de las personas fallecidas resultado de algún crimen cometido o accidente en este pueblo. Si los tienen, te probaré que soy Saeger Von Valter y con eso, el motivo de adquisición de la pokédex y que el nombre registrado es válido.

-Si los hay es improbable que los guarden por tanto tiempo… Y no te aseguro que probar tu nombre cambie tu situación.

-Inténtalo, así verás mi punto de vista.

-Hmmm… Lo pensaré, pero si no obtengo nada nuevo te daré un golpe que no olvidarás, solo por hacerme perder el tiempo.

Un chasquido por mi parte fue la única respuesta que hice. Luego de que la chica saliera de la sala, miré el reloj y me puse a pensar en el tiempo transcurrido, eran casi las 7 de la tarde, ya debería estar empezando a anochecer. Tenía que volver pronto a la cabaña del viejo y la única forma de hacerlo era convenciendo a esta tipa sobre mi historia. Pasaron 20 minutos y seguía esperando, sentado en una de las sillas de la sala. Durante todo ese tiempo tuve que pensar sobre las palabras que iba a decir para lograr agilizar todo eso en caso de que el interrogatorio siguiese.  
>Una pequeña franja de luz se veía pasar del espacio entre la puerta y el suelo, podía ver por las sombras como iban y venían constantemente las personas, seguramente oficiales, pasar delante de la puerta hasta que dos sombras se detuvieron justo en frente, una de ellas se alejó quedando solo una, acto seguido se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la misma chica de antes, esta vez trayendo consigo una archivadora en sus brazos. Dejó la archivadora en la misa y prosiguió a sentarse.<p>

-Bien -Empezó- esta es tu última oportunidad. Y para serte honesta, estoy intrigada en ver cómo probará esto tu historia.

-Fácil… el 19 de Agosto de hace 10 años, fueron asesinados Eugen, Kathrin y dos empleadas, Annalynne y Antoinnete. También debe estar registrado Saeger, cuya fecha de nacimiento coincide con el día del asesinato. Si sale la edad del niño, debería tener actualmente, 17 años ¿No es así?

-La chica empezó a abrir el archivador y a revisar los papeles que habían dentro, no se podía ver ni sus gestos ni qué estaba mirando con exactitud puesto que los papeles cubrían su rostro- Es... Correcto.

-El lugar del incidente fue en el Monte Dahlia, durante el día… Los cuerpos de Eugen y Kathrin debieron estar cerca de entre ellos, pero los de las empleadas estaban muy separadas de los Von Valter y de entre ellas mismas. Y por último, no encontraron el cuerpo de Saeger ¿no es así?

-... Muerto por desaparición, efectivamente nunca encontraron su cuerpo. Hay que admitir que sabes varios detalles de este caso en particular.

-Como ves, eso prueba lo que-

-Sin embargo -me interrumpió de forma súbita- eso no prueba que seas precisamente el chico desaparecido.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Prueba que estuviste en el lugar de los hechos, eso sin ninguna duda, lo que nos deja sólo dos alternativas: o eres quien dice ser, o eres uno de los culpables del asesinato de esas personas.

-... Me-Tienes-Que-Estar-Jodiendo.

-No hay otras explicaciones, conoces muy bien los detalles de lo ocurrido, alguien con ese tipo de información es un sospechoso seguro.

-¿¡Acaso me ves con la edad de haber matado a alguien hace 10 años?!

-La gente puede aparentar ser mucho más joven de lo que realmente es, y ahora mismo no hay forma de confirmar tu edad, así que la sospecha continua.

-Esto debe ser otra pesadilla…

-Miremos el lado positivo, cumpliste tu palabra con darme nueva información, no es algo que te beneficie pero toda información es bienvenida, además de salvarte de unos golpes.

La chica empezaba a ordenar todo para poder salir de la sala, no pensé que mi historia me jugara en contra de ese modo, lo único que hice fue poner mis manos en mis orejas y golpear la mesa con mis codos. Tratando de pensar en algo para poder salir rápidamente de esto solo provocaba que me bloquera, no podía dejar que se fuera y hacer un reporte que me incriminara como un cómplice de algo que no cometí, debía encontrar otro detalle, alguna otra fecha o algo que permitiera descartar su teoría. Llegaba al punto de sentirme desesperado, deseando que cualquier cosa llegara a mi mente para poder aclararlo todo, cualquier cosa podría servir… pero no llegaba nada.

La chica ya había ordenado todo y se encontraba ya en frente de la puerta, los haces de luz que llegaron a la sala cuando se abrió golpearon directo a mi cara. Esta era mi última oportunidad.

-Hasta luego, gracias por tu "coopera-"

-¡Alto!

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-Eh… esto…

-No tienes nada más que decir, ¿verdad?

-Yo…

-En ese instante, ella cerró la puerta acercándose lentamente hacia mi, y en un segundo siento la fuerza de su puño golpeando mi abdomen. Una vez más caigo al piso de rodillas, encorvándome hacia adelante casi al punto en que mi frente tocaba el suelo.- Eres bastante débil, ni siquiera fue uno de mis golpes fuertes.

-¡...! Si soy tan débil ahora, mucho menos podría atacar a alguien hace una década atrás

-¿En serio es lo mejor que tienes? Ya estás buscando argumentos desesperados, si realmente quieres que desarme tu afirmación, una persona puede cambiar su físico en cuestión de semanas, mucho más en años, además aquellos delincuentes que carecen de fuerza o de valor siempre buscan atacar en grupo, son débiles individualmente pero buscan fortaleza en números como un horda de rattatas, algo que perfectamente podría hacer un bandido común como tú.

-¡¿Yo, un criminal común?! …-Sin darme cuenta, esas palabras rápidamente me hicieron darme cuenta de un detalle que podría probar mi inocencia, debido a que ya no tenía nada más para arriesgar, decidí intentarlo- si fuera uno más… si fuera solo un bandido más como tú dices ¿Cómo explicas que sepa un detalle tan personal como la fecha de nacimiento de uno de los miembros de la familia Von Valter?

-...

-Y hablo del hijo único, no es un dato de relevancia que quisiera saber y mucho menos recordar para alguien que solo busca dinero manchado de sangre.

-... A menos que no sea solo el dinero lo que estés buscando.

-De nuevo ¡¿De qué me serviría saberlo?! Estamos hablando de 10 años ¡¿De qué sirve guardar esa información durante tanto tiempo?!

-Hubo un silencio muy prolongado que fácilmente podría haber pasado varios minutos cuando en realidad solo fueron segundos, la chica volvió a acercarse, agachándose de modo que nuestra cabezas quedaran a un mismo nivel.- … Creo que será pertinente comenzar desde el principio de nuevo. -Me levantó tomándome del brazo y me llevó directo a una de las sillas- ¿Quién diablos eres?

No tuve de otra que volver a relatar mi historia con todo el detalle que pudiera recordar. Mis primeros recuerdos, el incidente, el poco tiempo que estuve al cuidado de la Froslass, los años con el que viví con el carpintero, y el resto de mi vida viviendo en una cueva.

-Muy bien… y entonces ¿Por qué quieres convertirte en entrenador?

-Esa Froslass que me salvó… Y no sólo me ayudó, sino que también auxiliaba a muchas otras personas que iban por la montaña y se perdían o que estaban en peligro, ya sea por un desastre natural o por la acción de otro humano, siempre iba a ayudarles y se ganó una reputación por ello como la pokémon que velaba por la seguridad de los viajeros… Pero eso no iba a durar por mucho, como te conté, escuché una conversación entre un montañés y un residente del pueblo, hablaban de que las montañas no eran seguras desde hace muchos años ya que la Froslass que veía por las personas había sido asesinada por haber interferido en un asalto.

-Entonces ¿piensas vengarla?

-No solo eso, no voy a permitir que vuelva a ocurrir algo similar, que una pokémon cuyo corazón era más grande que la de cualquier humano vuelva a sufrir daño alguno por su culpa.

-En definitiva, tu historia es bastante extravagante, pero… También presentas detalles que concuerdan con lo que dices… Esto será un problema.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que será un problema?

-A que esto será un grano en el trasero para reportar, incluso aunque lo haga, tu historia es tan irreal que es probable que me cuestionen todo. -Dijo con un suspiro mientras se sobaba la cabeza-

-Te lo advertí desde el comienzo.

-Y por eso inventaste esa… -antes de que acabara lo que iba a decir, abrió sus ojos súbitamente dejando una expresión de sorpresa- ¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Huh?

-Escucha, me has probado que tu historia es verdadera, sin embargo fue tú desesperada lógica lo que pudo lograr que todo calzara, algo que no servirá con las oficiales. Así que para poder entregar algo, y agilizar todo sin meternos en problemas, les daré la historia de que "eres el amigo del hijo de los Von Valters".

-Y todo este lío para hacer lo que ya había dicho, entregar la historia más conveniente. Pero con tal de salir rápido de acá, por mi bien.

-No me malinterpretes, la decisión de usar ese relato es en parte por "compasión" por todo lo que has hecho para probar tu palabra, en parte entiendo tu repudio a los criminales, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sigues siendo alguien que es movido por la rabia y que como tal no te aseguro que te liberen pronto.

-... Y tan solo pensar que pude haber ganado mi libertad barriendo el piso contigo.

-Mejor mantén esa lengua donde pertenece, además no podrías vencer ni a una Rattata de baja categoría por como luchas ahora.

-Ya verás cuando salga de aquí, mejoraré y ahí veremos quién lucha como una Rattata.

-Si es que logras salir, claro.

-... Hija de puta.

Luego de eso, salió nuevamente de la habitación dejándome solo, me empezaba a preguntar si Yuki, Maria y la Lapras se encontraban bien, conociendo a Yuki, de seguro debe estar preocupada al no verme llegar a la hora que prometí.  
>Tuvo que pasar más de media hora para que volvieran a abrir la puerta, esta vez eran solo un par de oficiales con sus caras amargadas de siempre, aunque pensándolo de cierto no las culpaba, ya que si tuviera que hacer el mismo trabajo que ellas también pondría esa cara. Me recalcaron que había terminado el interrogatorio y venían a llevarme de vuelta a mi celda, suspiré en ese momento y obedecí sin objeción, no podría hacer otra cosa aunque quisiera. Fui escoltado por los mismos pasillos de antes, se podía notar que ya había anochecido, llegamos a la misma celda de antes, la abrieron y me empujaron hacia adentro para luego cerrar la puerta.<br>Al paso del tiempo, comenzaba a oír las conversaciones de las oficiales que se cruzaban por la celda, hablaban de distintos temas, entre ellos crímenes frecuentes, planes para sus días libres, informes que entregar, etc. No me sorprendía la facilidad con la que perdían el tiempo, aunque de todas maneras me indignaba.  
>Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que revise un reloj, mis ojos empezaban a pesar, se me dificultaba más el prestar atención a mis alrededores y la cantidad de oficiales que deambulaban era cada vez menor, en poco rato ya no se cruzaba nadie al frente de la celda. Poco a poco empezaban a ceder mis sentidos, mi visión se nublaba, ya no escuchaba sonido alguno, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, todo fue a negro en un instante, me sentía relajado, como si estuviera flotando en la nada.<p> 


	27. Kaiji Chapter 4

¡Hola! Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por mi parte por aquellos malestares que pudimos haber causado con la repentina separación. Nosotros no los abandonamos, por lo que estamos trabajando bastante duro para tener los capítulos cuanto antes y sobre todo, igual de entretenidos. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo en los comentarios y los mensajes privados a la cuenta! Espero disfruten el siguiente capítulo. owó

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiji, capítulo 4: <strong>**_Viaja ligero, viaja feliz, viaja cauto. _**

Corriendo a través de las grises y frías calles íbamos Hatsu, Eirien y yo a toda prisa. De los tres, creo que yo era el que llevaba más desesperación encima. Después de todo… Me habían robado.

—¿¡Alguna de las dos los puede ver!?

—¡Por ningún lado! —respondió Eirien, agitada. Se detuvo por un momento para mirar en un callejón sin saber exactamente qué buscar, pero después siguió corriendo hasta darnos alcance—. ¡No puedo creer que se veían como buenas personas!

—¿Y no quieres que busque desde el cielo otra vez? ¡Con algo de suerte tal vez...! —inquirió Hatsu, pero eso no era una buena opción, ni de lejos una por lo menos viable.

—Ni hablar, ¡no deberían haber ido tan lejos! —respondí—. Será mejor seguir buscando a pie, pero… ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡No puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando!

¿Eh? ¿Que comencé muy adelante y no se entiende nada…? Okay, sí, quizá los hechos son un tanto confusos desde aquí, así que…, retrocederé un poco.

Unas tres o cuatro horas antes…

_. . ._

Todo el drama de la tarde anterior había sido suficiente para los tres, todavía más para la recientemente integrada Vulpix. Al final del día terminamos medio armando la casa de campaña a un costado del camino con las fuerzas que nos quedaron, justo después de haber avanzado un gran tramo y finalmente…, fuimos a caer como troncos sin siquiera quitarnos las ropas, todavía húmedas.

Desde el río hasta ese momento por supuesto que se habían secado un poco, pero no quisimos saber nada de eso sino hasta el día siguiente, y vaya error que fue: terminamos apestando como nunca. Bueno, había remedio; Hatsu y yo nos cambiamos y guardamos todo lo demás en una bolsa aparte, pero ya que Eirien no llevaba muda alguna, acabé prestándole una de mis camisetas oscuras y una sudadera, teniendo ella que conformarse con usar su minifalda tableada medio olorosa durante el resto del día.

Pasado el mediodía, llegamos a la estación del teleférico de la Ruta Serlock - Iberis . No era un edificio de notable mención, al menos por mi parte, pero quien sí parecía muy impresionada una vez dentro era Eirien. Iba de aquí para allá, observando la edificación, los postes de acero que sostenían el techo e incluso a las personas que esperaban al transporte (que sinceramente no eran muchas), casi como una niña pequeña. Hatsu iba detrás de ella procurando que no hiciera o tocase algo de más, cosa que me divertía demasiado.

—¡Kai! ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame! —protestó ella, tratando de llamar mi atención mientras Eirien se dirigía hacia una de las vallas de seguridad—. Siento que… Que… ¡Se va a lastimar o algo!

—Ya, ya, ya. No te angusties, espera —respondí, serenándome. Me apresuré a sacar mi cartera y tomé un par de billetes para luego llamar a Eirien con un seña y en cuanto se acercó, noté que sus ojos casi desprendían chispas. Le di el dinero en mano y ella lo curioseó con ensimismamiento—. Mira Eirien, quiero que acompañes a Hatsu a comprar los boletos para subir al teleférico, ¿puedes hacer eso?

—¡Pero claro! —dijo ella, sonriendo. Se puso firme con bastante entusiasmo, como si le hubiese acabado de dictar una orden de grado militar—. ¡Déjamelo a mí!

Luego salió caminando a prisas hacia… La entrada. Eso sí nos sorprendió. Hatsu fue tras ella una vez más y le explicó que los tickets se compraban en la ventanilla dentro de la pequeña estación, a lo que la Pokémon Zorro se ruborizó con un poco de pena antes de dirigirse a ello.

Miré de reojo a las personas en el lugar: parecía que acababan de ver una función de circo. Me sentí un poco apenado, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Digo, no me iba a poner a objetar con la gente sobre cualquier disgusto mío, aunque la verdad…, era más que nada el que por aquél entonces no tenía una idea clara acerca de cómo tratar con cosas así. Al final opté por ir hasta el andén para esperarlas.

Pensé sobre la cantidad de dinero con la que cargaba, que ya no era mucho, y la clase de entrenamiento en la que tendríamos que trabajar…, cosa que tampoco habíamos hecho de manera intensiva como la que seguramente era necesaria. Es decir, podía pensar en que yo estaba más o menos en forma, lo mismo Hatsu y además Eirien tampoco lucía mal, pero a mi pensar, eso no era para nada suficiente. No al menos para un viaje por la región entera. De hecho…, no habíamos tenido ni una rutina de entrenamiento, fuera de correr y escapar de un tipo medio loco de cabello blanco, si es que a eso le podía llamar "ejercicio". Salí de mis ensoñaciones cuando ambas chicas regresaron. Eirien estaba más calmada y Hatsu había dejado de lado sus gestos llenos de preocupación, pero admito que ella ya lucía entre cansada, fastidiada y estresada a tales horas de la mañana. La chica zorro caminó hasta mi lado y se asomó por las barandas, mirando hacia arriba.

—¿Y qué son esos hilos de metal? —preguntó inocente.

—Son cables —le repuse, sonriendo—, sirven para sujetar la cabina y… ¿Ves eso de ahí? —pregunté, señalando los discos metálicos al extremo de uno de los postes. Eirien movió sus orejitas de un lado a otro cuando los inspeccionó con la mirada atentamente—. Son poleas; giran y hacen que los cables circulen para que la cabina pueda moverse en una sola dirección.

—Ohhh… —exclamó—, y como que se nota que suben, ¿no? ¡No me digan que llevan al cielo!

Hatsu dejó escapar una risita, cubriéndose la boca con una mano al poco. Ella negó con la cabeza y corrigió a Eiren todavía con una expresión jovial mientras que se echaba encima el gorro de su sudadera.

—No Eiri, vamos hacia Iberis. ¿Nunca has ido?

Eirien negó firmemente, pero igual de sonriente. A mí me sorprendió que Hatsu le hubiese dado un sobrenombre que prácticamente era su nombre más corto de lo que ya era.

—¡Nunca! Bueno, mi mamá me habló del sitio, pero no sabía que estuviera en alto. ¡Mira tú por dónde, las montañas tienen ciudades! ¿Se imaginan una ciudad en medio del mar?

—Oh, claro que existen —respondió Hatsu. Eirien abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa, susurrando un "vaya" muy extendido.

—Xen es más o menos eso —dije después de un rato—, la ciudad está en una isla artificial; allá no tenemos teleféricos, pero sí hay tranvías. Oh, y elevadores translúcidos.

—¡Y no olvides las señalizaciones holográficas! —secundó la Drifloon.

Entre tantas cosas, lo único que lográbamos era entusiasmarla cada vez más, y aunque en realidad ella no conocía mucho de lo que decíamos parecía feliz de escucharnos o algo por el estilo, ya que sus seis colitas enroscadas se movían al compás de un lado a otro. Al cabo de un rato de charla, Hatsu observó bajar una caseta a colores blancos y grises de lejos, a lo que nos llamó por lo bajo con una seña. Casi pareció que no quería llamar la atención cuando entregó los boletos a la checadora.

Hatsu se sentó al fondo cuando accedimos a la cabina y yo fui detrás de ella, aunque me senté en el asiento posterior al suyo. Eirien entró muy acelerada e inmediatamente miró por la ventana, pegando el rostro al cristal. Casi al instante, un pareja mayor entró después de nosotros y se sentó a un lado de Eirien, quien los observaba con intriga; ellos devolvieron la mirada con una sonrisa amable. Se trataba de una señora con clase, de abrigo enorme, ni tan vieja como para tener canas, ni tan joven como para no tener arrugas a los costados de los ojos. El hombre vestía casi igual, aunque en tono negro, y un poblado bigote daba la sensación de ser su seña particular.

Cuando la pareja se dio cuenta de que les miraba atentamente, carraspeé un poco y miré veloz hacia afuera de la ventana con nerviosismo, notando que ya salíamos del edificio y el ascenso comenzaba a pronunciarse más y más. A lo lejos se veían los árboles y las montañas, pero había en el cielo una delgada bruma que no permitía ver más allá de un punto específico. Eso me decepcionó un poco. Al menos podíamos ver hacia atrás, donde las copas de los árboles comenzaban a quedar cada vez más abajo, despacio.

—¡Oigan, miren! ¡Nieve! —bendito fue Arceus cuando Eirien dijo algo luego de un gran rato—. ¿Es normal que haya nieve en las alturas? Cerca de mi casa sólo nieva en otras temporadas…

—Hmm… Pues mientras más alto, menos temperatura pero…, la verdad nunca había visto nieve sino hasta ahora...

—¡Yo no! Pero desde esta altura… ¡Pues sí! —respondió Eirien con una mueca de superioridad, pero divertida—. ¿Qué tal se siente verla con tus ojos por vez primera, eh?

—Pues… Es… Wow, no sé, nieve. Es… ¡Genial!

¡Y era casi como un sueño hecho realidad! Lo único que quería era salir para poder comprobar su gélida y suave textura con mis propias manos. Lo malo era tener que esperar, pero pensé que habría a montones en Iberis así que al menos debía dejar que el tiempo andase, lenta… Y… Dolorosamente. Maldito tiempo, ¿que no podía ir más rápido? O mejor dicho, ¿no podía la cabina ir más aprisa? Torcí la boca un poco ante la cuestión, pero en cuanto miré a Hatsu… Santo cielo. La pobre estaba temblando un poco, se abrazaba a sí misma y hasta tenía las piernas cruzadas de las rodillas hacia abajo. Traté de esforzarme para sentir ese mismo nivel de frío al que aparentemente estaba expuesta, concentrando mis sentidos en mi propia piel, pero… Nada. Aun así, algo no me cuadraba del todo, pero quise ir a abrazarla para ayudarle aunque fuese con un poco de calor corporal. No pude hacerlo.

—Algunas cabinas están acondicionadas, aunque afuera la temperatura es demasiado baja por una ventisca que hubo ayer —dijo la mujer. Devolví la vista hacia ella, que sonreía de forma sutil, casi maternal—, tal vez no tengas frío ahora, pero en cuanto salgas…

—Se ve que no conoces a dónde vas. ¡Espero que traigas un buen abrigo, muchacho! —le secundó el hombre, con el bigote curvado en una sonrisa.

Aparte de notar que era un forastero… Ups, creo que habían dado en el clavo: no contaba con ningún arropamiento extra más allá de mis dos o tres sudaderas de cierre que, sinceramente, eran de tela muy delgada. Me di una palmada en la frente, lleno de frustración, y por otro lado, frustraron mi intento para ir a abrazar a mi compañera...

—Bueno, es temprano. Para cuando lleguemos, no estará haciendo tanto frío. Creo que podrás conseguirte una chamarra o…

—Ni hablar —interrumpí a la dama—, ya casi no tengo dinero. A lo mucho para la comida de hoy y el desayuno de mañana, si no cuento la habitación del hotel que por cierto, deberá ser uno baratillo —suspiré.

—¿Eres un entrenador?

—Así es. Comencé mi viaje hace unos días con ella —luego señalé a Hatsu, entonces hecha un ovillo. Eso llamó todavía más mi atención—… Hey, ¿estás bien?

—Tengo frío —respondió quedamente—, sólo eso. Estaré bien, tengo que acostumbrarme y ya.

Eirien intervino con una buena pregunta que yo nunca me atreví a hacer en los largos diez u once años desde que conocí a la albina.

—¿Qué no se supone que…, eres una fantasma? Tienes fría la piel y estás pálida, me sorprende mucho que estés temblando.

Hatsu se molestó un poco, creo. Bueno, sí, se molestó mucho, tanto que le dirigió una mirada que fue como un ciento de cuchillos hacia la Vulpix, quien cedió la vista algo intimidada. De todos modos, Hatsu también era tipo Volador así que quizá eso aclaraba un poco las cosas, aunque no respondía a la cuestión concretamente hablando. Bueno, era medio fácil pensarlo. Frío… Volador… Tipo Volador siendo débil al Hielo...

La pareja rió por lo bajo.

—En fin —carraspeé—, ella es Eirien. La conocimos hace dos días, ahora nos acompaña.

—Mucho gusto… —respondió la Vulpix con un tono de voz triste y apagado.

—Encantados, Eirien —dijo la mujer con un tono de condescendencia—. Bueno, supongo que se dirigen a retar al Líder de Gimnasio, ¿o no? Lucen preparados.

Asentí por enésima vez. No sabía qué responder a eso.

—Así que tienes una pokédex —murmuró el hombre—. Espero que no hayas dejado que ese viejo pervertido les tomara fotos a estas jovencitas tan guapas. ¡Hay algo llamado dignidad!

—¡Oh, en eso tiene razón! No lo permití, de ninguna manera —enfaticé con un dedo al aire—. Jamás me perdonaría si dejara que Hatsu pasara por algo como eso. Eirien todavía no estaba con nosotros, pero aplico lo mismo con ella. Quisiera saber por qué razón el profesor es tan…, así.

—Ah…, ya veo. Sí, me parece algo correcto, que te preocupes por tu equipo, es decir.

Estuve tentado a mencionar aquello sobre la ayuda que nos brindó la Swellow, pero no sentí necesario o prudente mencionarlo. La plática continuó durante varios minutos; era agradable charlar con ambos aun cuando la mayor parte de los temas eran sacados por ellos, casi todos a raíz de una pregunta suya como por ejemplo, el de dónde veníamos, si teníamos alguna medalla o si contemplábamos competir en los Concursos. Consideré varias veces esa última pregunta, pero terminé respondiendo un "no sé".

El tiempo pasó volando. Los minutos se sentían como horas, y las horas como minutos. Supongo que eso era la relatividad .

—Así que eres un principiante —eso me incomodó un poco—. Bueno, mi esposo y yo bajamos a Serlock hace unos días para visitar a una prima mía, y en el camino siempre solemos encontrarnos Entrenadores de todos los tipos.

—Veteranos, Expertos, Entrenadores Guay, Karatekas, Patinadores, Montañeros… —añadió el hombre.

—Pero si hay algo que hacemos cuando vemos a alguien como tú, es… Advertirle —puse una cara de desconcierto. Supongo que mi expresión preguntó por mí acerca de a qué se referían. Hatsu y Eirien también prestaron atención—. No conoces nada de Iberis, ¿o sí?

—Pues es la primera vez que vengo, pero mi madre ha hecho algunos reportajes en la ciudad. Lo que recuerdo es que hay toque de queda y que el lugar no tiene muy…, buena fama.

—Las dos cosas tienen conexión, joven —explicó la señora—, porque la ciudad tiene el primer puesto en vandalismo y delincuencia de toda la región. Aunque siempre respetamos el toque de queda, algunos no lo hacen y ya sabes, casi parece que los policías no hacen mucho.

—No es que no hagan nada, es que mientras unos se ocupan de una cosa y otros de otra, por otro lado ya están haciendo otra cosa más. Pareciera que no se dan abasto. Pobrecitos…

Y mis pokémon, así como yo, conservamos la misma cara de consternación aún cuando el aviso terminó.

—Entonces creo que ya sé a qué clase de lugar nos dirigimos…

—¿No será mejor volver? —dijo Hatsu con un débil tono de voz.

—¡Le haremos frente a todo! ¿Verdad que sí Kai? Digo, ¡ayer vencimos a ese tal N…! —y antes de que Eirien dijera algo más, brinqué del asiento para cubrirle la boca con una mano.

Ella siguió hablando, pero al menos alcancé a evitar que dijera lo de Null. Algo me insinuaba que no debía andar y gritarlo con toda la naturalidad del mundo… Luego recordé que literalmente dejamos amarrado al tipo junto a su pokémon en medio de la noche, y para variar, en un bosque. Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando Eirien captó la onda, pero eso no evitó que nuestros compañeros en la cabina se nos hubiesen quedado observando con rareza. Hatsu se hizo un poco más pequeña para tratar de no mezclarse en la imagen y yo regresé a mi asiento tratando de fingir que nada pasó.

—En fin, supongo que estaremos bien —dije después de algunos segundos.

—Lo estarán si sólo van de paso y respetan el toque de queda. Recuerden también no meterse con nadie —sentenció el hombre, sobándose el mostacho con las yemas de los dedos índice y pulgar en un gesto soberbio.

—Y una última cosa —declaró la mujer—: estén alerta de todos a su alrededor. Uno nunca sabe con quién está tratando en realidad, aunque supongo que… Eso aplica en todos lados.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, pero no duró mucho así. En cosa de minutos, el teleférico comenzó a ir más despacio y en la distancia logré distinguir que la próxima estación estaba más y más cerca. Aunque la pareja bajó un poco las expectativas acerca de mi imagen sobre la ciudad, admito que la emoción de conocer un nuevo lugar seguía ahí junto al ansia de tocar la nieve con mis propias manos. Pero no imaginé que nuestra llegada sería tan… Diferente. Y eso que momentos atrás teníamos una conversación tan agradable.

Los mayores se pusieron de pie. Yo imité eso torpemente, dejándome guiar por lo que ellos hacían para salir del lugar, aunque claro, mis compañeras hicieron lo mismo justo detrás de mí. De cerca pude percibir un sutil olor a tabaco proveniente de la señora al frente mío, pero no le tomé mucho caso. Sin embargo, el teleférico se sacudió justo antes de detenerse por completo y la señora perdió el balance bruscamente. Cayó al suelo con un grito.

—¡Querida!

—¡Oiga! ¿Está bien? —me puse de cuclillas para revisar su estado.

No pareció que se hubiera llevado un golpe, pero ella permaneció en el suelo algunos segundos. Intentó levantarse y le extendí una mano que ella tomó con firmeza hasta ponerse de pie, pero noté entonces que la palma de su mano estaba particularmente áspera. El hombre se acercó rápidamente para ayudarle con un gesto preocupado. Justo en ese momento, la puerta del transporte se abrió.

—¿P-pue-puedo ayudarles en algo? —ofreció Hatsu con tono amable, pero tiritando. Casi escuché sus dientes golpetear contra sí mismos, aunque el hombre negó moviendo su bigote de lado a lado.

—No jovencita, gracias. Tu entrenador y yo lo tenemos controlado, ¿por qué mejor no echan un ojo cuando salgamos por si vuelve a caer?

Eirien y Hatsu asintieron para luego salir en un instante, mientras que nosotros tres caminábamos con lentitud hacia la puerta.

—Siempre me pasan estas cosas. Vaya suerte la mía, lo siento muchacho. Creo que la menopausia hace efecto en mí y me pongo toda distraída.

—No se disculpe —respondí sonriendo—. Puede pasarnos a todos, ¿qué tal se encuentra? ¿Le duele algo?

—Me golpeé en la cadera al caer, pero estoy bien ahora —la dama miró al señor, que ya bajaba de la caseta y le asintió por lo bajo. Yo no pude evitar dar una mirada rápida por el lugar, aunque Eirien se me adelantó. Ya estaba toda eufórica yendo de un lado a otro.

Cuando la mujer apoyó los pies sobre el suelo, recargó el cuerpo ligeramente contra su pareja con cierta pesadez y luego volteó a verme. La expresión de su rostro era un tanto indescifrable, como una sonrisa de aquellas triunfadoras. En cualquier caso, ambos mayores terminaron por despedirse y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Antes de salir, el hombro curvó su poblado mostacho y también me miró sin detener su andar.

—Recuerda nuestro consejo: no te fíes de nadie —y con esa última frase, por fin desaparecieron de mi vista.

Giré para ver a mis compañeras. Hatsu ya ni se esforzaba en ir detrás de Eirien, pues se había quedado totalmente tiesa en su sitio. Claro que podía moverse, pero el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Digo, si es que tenía huesos. Era una de esas cuestiones que prefería no investigar.

En fin, la estación no era tan diferente a la otra, pero en las paredes se podían ver calefactores y pequeñas resquebraciones de la pintura a tonos grises y opacos, consumida por el pasar de los años. Las vigas del techo eran iguales aunque un poco oxidadas, pero al mirar la cabina ya con mi cabeza de fuera, lo primero que vi fue el escarchado que la cubría. Vaya que ni noté las ventanas empañadas sino hasta entonces.

—Bueno, aquí estamos. Iberis —dije abriendo los brazos, como presentándoles la ciudad—. Cuna de… ¿El vandalismo de Garaden?

Aunque a Hatsu no le cayó en gracia ese comentario y mucho menos a mí, Eirien no se percató de lo que decía hasta que notó el silencio unos segundos después. Trató de calmarse mientras caminaba hacia nosotros y una vez estuvo a nuestro lado, movió sus grandes orejas rojizas como si tuvieran tics y nos tomó de la mano con una sonrisa. Noté que en esa estación no había checadora alguna y que la ventanilla, a diferencia de la que estaba kilómetros atrás, tenía protecciones de metal en forma de barrotes. No era algo muy alentador, pero tras un suspiro comencé a caminar liderando a las otras dos detrás de mí. Y tan pronto puse un pie fuera, me quedé congelado.

—ARCEUS BENDITO —blasfemé. El frío exterior estaba a un nivel muy diferente de lo que estaba dentro de la estación—. R… Regresemos ahora, y no quiero quejas.

Di media vuelta como dios me dio a entender, pero tristemente la cabina ya se estaba alejando. En eso, observé que habíamos salido a una especie de explanada con barandas. El cielo estaba nublado y apenas podía verse parte de su azul habitual. Los edificios, grises como…, ah, lo que sea, pero se veían viejos algunos y otros más un poco nuevos, pero conservando un estilo entre citadino yendo hacia lo rural y modesto. Caía un poco de nieve, pero no era algo muy notable a diferencia de cuando íbamos de subida en el transporte, sin embargo, gran parte de los tejados, el alumbrado, cortinas de locales de comercio y hasta partes del pavimento estaban cubiertos a partes por ella, o bien, escarchados. Cuál ambiente común de Iberis, parecía que estuviésemos en plena glaciación.

Ocurría que como Xen era un lugar a medio mar, la mayor parte del año siempre podía sentirse un bonito clima cálido y húmedo…, clima al que yo estaba más que acostumbrado durante dieciocho años de haber vivido ahí. Por supuesto que había sentido la diferencia de clima entre Xen y Serlock, o incluso en el caminar de las rutas por la Aldea del Laboratorio, pero Iberis… Ahí fue cuando descubrí que las bajas temperaturas y yo no nos llevábamos nada bien. Pobrecita Hatsu, entendía su molestia y de seguro la pasaba peor que yo.

—No le deseo esto ni a mi peor enemigo —murmuré. El sonido de mi voz fue ahogado por el cuello de mi chamarra, en la que ya estaba más que encogido.

—Yo tal vez lo haría, pero no estoy de ánimos —respondió Hatsu con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Pues no los entiendo! —exclamó Eirien mientras se asomaba por una vitrina—. Acepto que se siente diferente a casa, pero hace más frío cuando cae la nieve en mi hogar que aquí.

—Eso debe ser porque no conoces la noche —inquirió Hatsu de mala gana—, de seguro más tarde se pone aún más frío… Ahhhhhhrg —gruñó—, ¿en serio no podemos volver por donde vinimos, Kai?

—Para nada. Era mi intención, pero el teleférico se fue, no me alcanza para pagar de vuelta y no me dan ganas de regresar por la senda de la montaña caminando entre la nieve y evitando a las pokémon salvajes. Tardaríamos días en llegar a la Aldea del Laboratorio y aparte ni siquiera tenemos tantos suministros —suspiré con pesadez—. No fue mi mejor movimiento, lo admito.

—¿Y adónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Eirien.

—Busquemos alguna posada y un sitio para comer, pero barato —arrastré las últimas palabras—. Dormiremos bien, a gusto, y tal vez con suerte, mañana saldrá el Sol.

—Qué flojera buscar, ¿por qué no mejor sacas el Mapa y revisas? —dijo Hatsu. Llevé mi mano hacia un costado de la cabeza e imité un saludo militar.

—A sus órdenes, jefa.

Nos quitamos del medio de la banqueta orillándonos al muro a nuestra izquierda. Así, solté otro suspiro más con un montón de vapor de por medio y me dispuse a levantar la tapa de mi mochila pensando que no podía pasarnos algo más… Hasta que las cosas se pusieron peor: la bolsa lateral tenía un gran corte de arriba a abajo. Y no sólo eso, ¡era el bolso donde guardé la pokédex!

—No, no, no, esto no está pasando, no puede estar pasando —murmuré. Hatsu se alarmó y fijó su atención en ello mientras que yo vanamente revisaba el daño y literalmente me encontré con ese bolso vacío—. No está pasando, ¡no está pasando!

—¿Qué? —y al fin, Eirien hizo la pregunta que quizá esperaba para ponerme dramático.

—¡LA POKÉDEX NO ESTÁ!

—¿Cómo que no está? —preguntó Hatsu, como si no se lo creyera.

—¿El coso que usaste para analizarme? ¿Es muy importante? —secundó Eirien, y yo no respondí. No fue mi intención no contestar, pero mi desesperación crecía rápidamente.

Cuando pierdes algo, buscas en lugares que seguramente no estará ese objeto a pesar de saberlo de antemano con la esperanza de que mágicamente esté ahí, y eso hice. Revolví las pociones, las pocas latas de sopa, la ropa a medio doblar, mi billetera, el estuche de la portátil, libreta, lápices y un largo etcétera, pero fue inútil. La pokédex no se encontraba dentro de mi mochila.

—¿Alguna vio si alguien pasó corriendo y la sacó o…? No sé, cualquier cosa sirve, rápido —apresuré con algo de presión, mordiéndome el labio. Sentí un hueco en el estómago hacerse cada vez más grande—. Alguien que pudo hacer el corte sin que me diera cuenta.

—Sólo yo he estado junto a ti desde que salimos de…

Hatsu se detuvo a media frase, dando con la respuesta.

—Tenemos que buscar a esa pareja —dije, con la expresión endurecida.

Nadie había estado cerca de nosotros con excepción de los mayores que conocimos en el teleférico —que para variar, en ningún momento pregunté su nombre—, así que, por más que quisiera excusarles —sin saber por qué, realmente—, todo apuntaba para que fuesen postulados como mis sospechosos número uno. Cuando la señora perdió el balance y fue contra el suelo… Sí, todo cuadraba. Y si no, era al menos lo más cercano a una posibilidad. El señor tal vez se aprovechó de la actuación de su mujer como una coartada para entrar en acción. Incluso hasta podía ser que por eso mismo fue que permitió a mis pokémon salir primero: para que nadie se diese cuenta.

Me encaminé seguido de mis compañeras, llenándome de fastidio. Pocas habían sido las veces que me habían robado, pero sólo habían sido cosas de cuando éramos chicos y los compañeros del colegio comenzaron a darme con la punta del zapato tiempo después de mi accidente, pero jamás fue tan serio como lo estaba siendo en ese preciso instante.

—Buscaré por el aire —sentenció Hatsu. Acto seguido soltó mi manga y echó a flotar, perdiéndose entre las nubes que estaban a una altura relativamente baja.

Eirien y yo comenzamos a andar casi a zancadas por el largo de la calle, tratando de ubicar alguna característica que cuadrara con los transeúntes y que los dos "sospechosos" compartieran con ellos, pero a mis ojos todos se veían igual, como sacados del mismo molde. Mi mente definitivamente estaba trabajando como loca. Que si debí haber sido más precavido, que si tenían alguna seña en particular, que si debía pedir ayuda… ¡Eso era, los oficiales! Sonreí negando. Imaginé que perdería el tiempo. Tal vez me pedirían levantar una denuncia o tener que hacer un montón de trámites más. No tendría la paciencia para ello.

Por otro lado, Hatsu se hallaba metros por encima de nosotros. Se esforzaba demasiado por ignorar la brisa increíblemente fría que llegaba a modo de corrientes removiendo su ropa y sus cabellos con brusquedad, pero más que eso, entumecía todas sus extremidades hasta el borde del congelamiento. Quizá exageraba. Le era sumamente difícil tratar de permanecer estable en el aire al sostenerse de su sudadera inflable. Por encima de la ciudad, la bruma era incluso más densa que lo usual al ir caminando por las calles, así que el efecto de visibilidad era un tanto difuminado y por demás, poco consistente. Por dentro ella sabía que estaba haciendo todo a su alcance, pero el clima y las condiciones en las que ella se encontraba simplemente…, la hacían sentirse un poco inútil.

—No tiene caso —admitió—, apenas y puedo ver a las personas debajo de mí… ¡Y este maldito frío me pone harta!

Exhaló derrotada, y prefirió bajar al suelo de nuevo cuando una corriente un poco más fuerte que las anteriores la zarandeó por el cielo algunos segundos, haciéndole gemir con algo de angustia. La vi bajar con dificultad cuando cruzaba una esquina, encontrándome con su mirada abatida. Bueno, imaginé que la búsqueda tuvo resultados negativos, pero era temprano para rendirse.

… ¿O no?

Al menos ya saben por qué corríamos a través de las calles de Iberis. No pokédex significaba no tener nuestro pase de entrada al reto de la Liga Pokémon sumado a su casi invaluable costo. Era casi irónico: todo un viaje recorrido hasta la ciudad donde se suponía que enfrentaríamos al primer gimnasio realizado con éxito, y justo ahí… Me robaban el requisito primordial para comenzar con ello.

—¡La ciudad es enorme! —grité, pateando un bote de basura. Éste hizo eco por la calle que llamó la atención de muchas miradas hacia nosotros.

—Kai, ¿y si tratas de calmarte? —reprendió Hatsu—, creo que lo último que necesitamos es ser vistos como unos buscapleitos, y prefiero mil veces estar en un diluvio universal que tras las rejas. Además soy menor de edad. Vamos, relájate un poco.

—¡Pero justo ahora podrían estar ellos quién sabe dónde haciendo quién sabe qué con la Dex! No quiero ni pensar en que la venderán o…

—Uy, y se supone que es un prototipo —añadió—. Ok, entonces puedes alterarte todo lo que quieras y…

—Qué graciosa —gruñí—, me causa algo de risa que en Serlock quien estaba desesperada eras tú.

—¿Lo estaba? —me secundó Eirien. La Vulpix no tenía ni idea de lo que pasó en esa gran ciudad, pero creo que mi respuesta en forma de una sonrisa medio implicante le hizo entender.

Llegué a pedir referencias a algunas personas que siempre terminaban en rotunda negativa. Otras más simplemente preferían no responder o darnos una mirada de mala muerte que sinceramente nos intimidaba horrores y nos hacía regresar por donde habíamos venido. No importaba cuánto preguntáramos, tampoco por dónde buscáramos. Siempre era la misma decepcionante respuesta.

"_Al menos no me robaron la cartera…",_ me dije, pero no era un gran consuelo. A tales alturas ya sujetaba mi mochila como si valiera más que mi propia vida. No quería arriesgarme a perder lo poco del dinero que nos quedaba y los suministros con los que contábamos, pero tal vez tan sólo el único sospechosos a vista de todos los demás, era yo.

—Tengo hambre Kai… —mencionó Eirien despacio, con algo de pena—, ¿podemos ir a comer algo...?

—¿Uh? —fijé la vista en el cielo nublado, observando que en algunos espacios entre las nubes ya estaba posado un manto entre rosado y naranja. ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado ya con ese problema?

—Ojalá pudiéramos encontrarlos pronto —dijo Hatsu, aunque al instante se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos—. Pero para ser honesta…, estoy toda entumecida.

—Arg —suspiré, dejando escapar un poco de irritación—, está bien, supongo que no puedo ser tan egoísta con estas condiciones. Lo lamento chicas, que estén pasándolo así por ser un confianzudo y eso.

—Neh, no importa —respondió Eirien con una cálida sonrisa—, si las cosas van bien, seguro los encontramos en otro momento. No nos daremos por vencidos, ¿o sí?

Me limité a sonreír débilmente, no del todo convencido. Mi ánimo estaba por los suelos, habiendo desplazado a mi enojo. Supongo que al final sí estaba rindiéndome un poco, a pesar de querer mantener viva una llama de fe dentro de mí. Vaya, que hasta mi orgullo se sentía devastado.

—Creo que lo mejor es que avises a tu madre que te robaron la pokédex. ¿Por qué no vamos al Centro Pokémon? —inquirió Hatsu.

—¿Qué? ¿Avisar a mamá? Ni loco, seguro que me regaña como no lo ha hecho en años —negué haciendo una equis con los brazos—, pero…, sí, tengo que avisar que ya llegamos a Iberis, y de seguro querrá conocer a Eirien.

Gruñí antes de suspirar por enésima vez. La idea no me agradaba, ya que seguramente mi mamá notaría mi cara larga y en un mensaje de respuesta era evidente que preguntaría por eso. Alguna excusa se me ocurriría, si es que no insistía demasiado.

Caminamos a regañadientes siguiendo las señalizaciones grafiteadas de las calles en dirección al edificio aquél. Allá iban mis ideales de concursar en la Liga, superarme y… Hatsu me interrumpió tomando mi mano. Giré a verla, recibiéndome ella con una sonrisa. Luego eché una mirada a la Vulpix caminando a mi otro costado, y noté que parecía no darle mucha importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, eso me hizo recordar que teníamos un objetivo más: encontrar el hogar de Eirien. ¿Pero con qué cara regresaría yo al mío? "_Hola 'pá, hola 'má, regresé porque me robaron la pokédex, pero el viaje estuvo chido". _No podía ser.

Entré cabizbajo al Centro Pokémon. Cuando la puerta detrás de nosotros se cerró con un sonido de una campana, fue que subí la mirada y…

—¡HEEEY! —Eirien señaló al frente con firmeza.

—¿Eh? —y entonces ambas personas voltearon a vernos. Sí, el hombre de mostacho poblado con gabardina y la mujer medio canosa de abrigo que nos acompañaron en el teleférico estaban justo frente a nosotros, delante del mostrador.

—Pero qué…

El tiempo se congeló mientras que todos nos mirábamos mutuamente con expresiones indescifrables. Los analicé de arriba a abajo con rapidez, hasta que vi MI pokédex en las manos de la señora. Y nuevamente mi enojo hizo auge, pero ya no me iba a contener.

—Ay, qué casualidad… —dijo el hombre, casi pareciendo que la virgen le hablaba.

—¡Nada de "qué casualidad"! ¿¡Qué rayos con ustedes!? ¿Tienen idea alguna de lo que nos hicieron pasar? —mis compañeras se quedaron de piedra ante mi repentina actitud. Optaron por mantenerse al margen.

—¡P… Prepárense para los… Problemas…! —la mujer hizo una extraña pose. Una muy sobreactuada pose.

—Q... Querida, ¿quién es él?

—¡A otro perro con ese hueso! —señalé—. ¡Y no me vengan con que no me conocen! ¿Así que de eso se trataba? ¿Hablarme bonito y luego asustarme para estar como su títere o algo? —caminé con paso firme hasta ponerme frente a ellos—. No, no, esperen, en primera: ¿QUÉ CARAJO? ¡Se escondieron en el Centro Pokémon, el lugar más obvio de todos! Ok, no debí confiarme, pero creo que acaban de llevar a otro nivel el significado de la ridiculez. Tienen literalmente toooooda la ciudad para buscar un escondite, incluída su casa, ¡y no me digan que no tienen una porque se les nota!

—¡Shhh, baja la voz! —suplicó la mujer al notar las miradas que comenzábamos a atraer.

—¡Que baje la voz mi madre! ¡Tantos lugares en la ciudad y vienen a ocultarse al Centro Pokémon! ¿¡Quién demonios les enseñó a estafar a la gente!? ¿Les faltó el curso de "huye al lugar menos obvio de todos" o qué? ¡Tantas malditas horas por las frías calles, con este estúpido frío, Eirien con hambre, yo pensando en lo que le diré a mis padres y lo peor, la maldita crisis financiera de mis bolsillos!

—Bueno, bueno, si era tan obvio, ¿por qué no nos buscaste aquí primero? —dijo el hombre, subiendo su bigote con altanería. Siendo sinceros, tuvo razón, a pesar de lo enojado que estaba con él.

—Pues porque estuvimos por ahí busc… ¡Agh, como sea! ¡DEVUÉLVANME MI POKÉDEX, AHORA!

—Ahhh, así que este cacharro es una pokédex… —murmuró la mujer.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Ni eso sabían? ¿¡Y qué pretendían entonces hacer con él!?

—Pues... , pensábamos que era una linterna muy bonita, mira, está toda delgada y enciende de la punta. Alumbra muy bien.

—¡Pues es que es un proto…! ¿Eh? ¿Enciende?

—¡Sí, mira! —dijo la mujer con nerviosismo. Luego deslizó el pulgar por un pequeño panel negro en la orilla del cilindro y una luz salió del mismo poco después, como si fuera una linterna de leds. Dejé escapar una exhalación de asombro; hasta Hatsu estaba sorprendida.

—Creo que es el invento del siglo… —dije, pero pronto retomé mi previo semblante y con una ceja enarcada, estiré mi brazo con la palma hacia arriba esperando a que me la devolvieran. No podían hacer más, no con tantos testigos alrededor, contando a las enfermeras. ¡Jaque mate!

—… Está bien, toma —la mujer me entregó la Dex, totalmente derrotada. Así como la tuve en mis manos comencé a inspeccionarla de arriba a abajo; por suerte parecía estar en buen estado.

—Y ahora síganme, los llevaré con la policía o algo así —tan pronto dije eso, Hatsu reaccionó y tiró de Eirien para colocarse detrás de la pareja que se puso pálida a horrores.

Salí del edificio con mis compañeras empujando un poco a esos rufianes. Era un agradable giro de eventos.

—Oye, no estarás hablando, en serio, ¿o sí? —dijo la mujer—. Somos una pareja que va a entrar a la tercera edad, no pueden ser tan malos con nosotros… ¡Además, les dimos consejos! ¡Como el de que no se fiaran de todos!

—Eso los incluye, ¿no? Debieron haberlo pensado mejor antes de meter la mano en mi mochila. ¡Y ahí de ustedes si hacen algo más para embaucarnos porque Eirien con hambre no se lo piensa dos veces!

La Vulpix exhaló y de su boca salieron unas amenazantes brasas. Ambos se abrazaron el uno al otro sin detener el paso, palideciendo cada vez más.

—¡Pero fue mi esposo! ¡Además, nunca antes nos habían atrapado!

—¡Oye! —reclamó el señor…, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, un sonido llamó nuestra atención y paramos en seco a media banqueta. Las tripas de Eirien.

—Ay, perdón —dijo ella un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza—. Es que me muero de hambre…

A ello le secundaron las mías. Yo también me avergoncé, pero me mantuve quieto en el lugar con las manos en la cintura, fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Y para variar, un olor riquísimo a algo frito atravesó la calle directo hacia nuestro sentido del olfato. Evité babear, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la pelirroja.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Les proponemos un trato! —gritó el hombre. Sonreía como si hubiese ganado la lotería—. Les invitamos algo de comer y ustedes nos dejan ir. No volverán a saber de nosotros, en serio.

—Hmmm… —gruñí mirándoles de reojo. Quise una segunda opinión, pero Hatsu parecía desconectada de la situación silbando alguna canción de Zelda, literalmente dejándome toda la responsabilidad y la Vulpix se apretaba la barriga llena de pena. Suspiré—. No puede ser en serio.

Minutos después, los tres ya estábamos sentados en una banca cercana disfrutando de un bol lleno de croquetas recién hechas, un tanto grandes y bien rellenas cada una. Hatsu y yo compartíamos un café, cosa que al parecer a ella le caía de maravilla. Había necesidades, supongo, pero acordamos que ninguno iba a decir nada al respecto. Acerca de ese otro par… Jamás volvimos a saber de ellos.

Decidimos dirigirnos a buscar una posada o un hotel barato tan pronto terminamos. Para entonces, me dije que sería mejor mandar mensaje a mi madre al día siguiente, ya que la noche estaba cayendo y por poco olvidaba la cosa sobre el toque de queda a las siete un punto, así que debíamos apresurarnos. Encontramos uno yendo hacia el centro de la ciudad; la fachada era un tanto particular pues no era nada como los que se veían en Serlock, estando desgastado seguramente por tanto vándalo o algo así pensé, pero era mejor que nada. Imaginé que la renta de un cuarto al menos por una noche sería suficiente, pues el contenido de mi billetera era deplorable.

El panorama seguía sin ser muy alentador.

—Bienvenidos a nuestro hotel —nos saludó un joven recepcionista, pero mantuve una mirada llena de desconfianza. El tipo parecía estar acostumbrado a eso de todos modos, y creo que alcancé a notar un viejo frasco desgastado de gas pimienta no muy bien oculto en el mostrador. Me llamó la atención que el chico tenía una especie de gorro simulando un par de orejas de conejo, totalmente blancas—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Eh… ¿Tiene algún cuarto disponible? Con dos camas individuales y —miré a Hatsu, luego fruncí el ceño con una sonrisa irónica—…, agua caliente, supongo.

—Jaja, tenemos agua caliente en todos los cuartos, pero permítame recordarle que la pokéfilia…

—¡Shhhh! —sí, tenía que ser. Lo último que faltaba por mencionar en el día—. No, no vengo para nada de eso y sé que está prohibida. Aún si viniera con esa intención, no soy tan tonto como para…, buscarme un problema gratis y romper la regla porque sí —me encogí de hombros al final con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—Bueno pero anímese, ya podrá usted en otra ciudad…

—No, no, a ver. ¿Qué parte de que no tengo ese objeti…? —noté la sonrisa de burla del recepcionista. Sí, oficialmente era el día "diviértete con el equipo Kurai"—. Mira, vengo muy de malas, sólo dime si tienes la habitación y cuánto cuesta, por favor.

—¿Problemas con el frío? Dame diez más y te entrego otras dos mantas. Ya sabes, hace un frío que está que se sale por la noche y…

—¿Qué eso no es por parte del hotel? —inquirió Hatsu ya a un lado mío. Tomaba de la mano a Eirien, supuse que para evitar que se separara de nosotros.

—Bueno, pues sí pero…, tú sabes, hay que mantener a la familia.

—Pues no tengo dinero.

—Híjole, qué mal. Será que no tengo ninguna habitación disponi…

No pude más. Solté un quejido de hastío muy largo y profundo combinado con una pose extraña tensando mis dedos y solté un puño contra la madera del marco de la vitrina. ¡Ese desgraciado embustero!

El alarmado chico trató de alcanzar su bote de gas pimienta pero fui más rápido y… Algunos minutos después ya estábamos en la habitación con dos cobertores extras y diez pokedólares menos de lo original en bolsa. A saber con qué comeríamos el siguiente día. ¡Y ni siquiera era algo por lo que valiera la pena el haber pagado! Las camas no se veían tan reconfortantes, las cobijas estaban muy desgastadas, la pintura estaba carcomida y ya no podía diferenciar si el extraño olor en el aire se debía al detergente que usaban para trapear el suelo raído o porque había una incontable cantidad de restos de inciensos en los botes de basura. Igual, creí que sería muy egoísta quejarse ya a tales alturas, pero literalmente era muy difícil pasar por alto el mal humor por la estafa del muchacho de la recepción. Ni siquiera las luces iluminaban del todo bien.

—¡Por fin una cama! —Hatsu se dejó caer con un gesto de satisfacción en la cama del lado derecho, la más cercana al baño. Su cuerpo se hundió en el colchón y después soltó un suspiro—. Oh dios, al menos el chico no mentía, ¡las mantas están calentitas!

—Será la primera vez que duerma en una cama que no es la mía… —Eirien repasaba con la mirada la estructura metálica de dicho mueble. Deslizó su dedo índice por la barandilla de la cabecera y luego palmó una y otra vez las almohadas. Entonces dio un brinco y subió a la cama, haciendo que el cuerpo de la Drifloon se meciera una y otra vez.

—¿"Primera vez"? —inquirí mientras dejaba las mochilas sobre una mesa pequeña al centro de todo. Me intrigaba ese hecho y me hizo recordar lo poco que sabíamos de la pelirroja.

—¿Eh? Ah… —Eirien se encogió de hombros. Me dio la ligera impresión de que parecía no querer hablar de ello.

Hatsu mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero su instinto femenino —o sea lo que sea que es esa cosa que tienen las chicas— le hizo saltar al frente de la situación.

—¿Quieres darte un baño, Eiri? Sigues usando la falda apestosa y la sudadera de Kai, y yo quiero calentarme un poquito antes de dormir.

—P… Pero Hatsu, oye… —traté de replicar, pero un gesto con su único ojo visible me hizo entender un poquito. Cedí con otro suspiro y me dediqué a buscar la consola portátil en mi mochila. Mujeres entre mujeres se entienden, supongo.

—¿Bañarme así como de agua cayendo sobre mí? —cuestionó la Vulpix— ¡Ni loca!

—Anda, vamos ya, hueles bien feo —y Hatsu se puso de pie, atrapando la mano de Eirien. ¿Era yo o Hatsu tenía un brillo malvado en los ojos?

—¡Nooooo! ¡Suficiente tuve con el río el día de ayer! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Kai, sálvame!

Silbé haciéndome el sordo mientras la dramática pelirroja era arrastrada hacia el baño en contra de su voluntad tratando de escapar de las garras de una fantasmagórica chica de ojos negros…, hasta que la puerta se cerró y lo único que pude escuchar fueron sus ahogados gritos de terror. Comprendía que su teatro era atribuido a su disgusto por el agua siendo una pokémon de Tipo Fuego, pero concordaba con el hecho de que el mal olor de su falda (que ignoramos durante gran parte del día) se había hecho uno con ella.

Yo tenía una ligera jaqueca. Aunque hubiese tratado de pensar en algo me habría sido imposible discernir cualquier cosa, por lo que me eché el gorro sobre la cabeza una vez más para dejarme caer en la cama y continuar mi vieja partida de _Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance_. ¡Apenas había tenido tiempo para relajarme estando solo! Traté de no pensar en todo lo que pasó. Ni el para qué Null nos había querido interrogar, ni en la vuelta al hogar de Eirien, o los motivos por los que ella escapó a través del bosque. Tampoco me molesté en recordar que tenía que estar a la vista para no-sé-qué de mi madre ni en estructurar un entrenamiento para el día siguiente; era suficiente con el estrés de que ya me hallaba en números rojos. Y maldita sea, ese frío del demonio.

—¡UWAHHHHH! —antes de ponerme los audífonos, Eirien proliferó un sonoro grito muy agudo que me hizo brincar de la cama y llegar a zancadas hasta el frente de la puerta.

—¡¿Hey, qué pasa!?

—¡Eirien, quédate quieta! —imploró Hatsu. Suspiré pensando en que era de nuevo la Vulpix haciéndose la difícil, pero me equivoqué.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y salió Eirien corriendo, hasta que chocó conmigo y me tiró al suelo. No le bastó con eso; se colocó detrás de mí y me usó como una especie de escudo humano, pero noté que…, estaba casi desnuda. Tan sólo su ropa interior impedía que estuviera como dios la trajo al mundo.

—¿Eh? ¿QUÉ? ¡EIRIEN, QUÉ HACES...!

—¡Son enormes! ¡Me niego a bañarme con algo como eso a la vista!

—¿De qué estás hablando!? ¡Ponte una toalla! ¡No te pegues tanto! —admito que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca y no me daba tiempo analizar lo que pasaba. ¿Eran esos los famosos "instintos primitivos" abriéndose paso a través del consciente real?

—¡Es que míralas! ¡No es justo! —y señaló al frente con tono de berrinche, directo hacia el interior del servicio. ¿Acaso se quejaba de algo?

Miré en esa dirección, y como en cámara lenta, me encontré con la blanca piel de la cadera de Hatsu. Subí la vista un poco hasta que logré ver su ombligo, luego sus finos codos, esos delgados y atractivos brazos…, y después vi el techo. Un objeto no identificado me golpeó justo en la frente y caí sobre mi espalda en el suelo.

—¡No mires, idiota! —ordenó ella.

Correcto, quizá fui un tonto por haberlo hecho, pero la situación fue tan espontánea que genuinamente no supe qué ocurría ni a qué se refería Eirien con "son enormes" hasta que caí en cuenta poco después, al ver que ambas se cubrían el busto con los brazos, justo antes de que Hatsu me atacara con un sólido jabón de segunda mano.

—Uy… ¿Estás bien, Kai? —susurró Eirien, entrando en mi rango visual.

—Sólo… Ve a bañarte tranquilamente, por favor.

—S… sí, eh, lo siento. ¡Ahorita salimos!

La pelirroja caminó con urgencia hacia Hatsu y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Me quedé un buen rato en el suelo, pero cuando el enfado se me pasó, sonreí. Bueno, quizá habíamos pasado por un montón de mierda en tan sólo unos días, pero justo como lo dijo mi Drifloon: ¡llevaba mucho tiempo desde que no me divertía así!

. . .

—¿Crees que Kai se haya enojado…? —preguntó Eirien a Hatsu. La albina trataba de nivelar la temperatura del agua cayendo de la regadera (aunque casi prefería ponerla a tope de caliente) mientras que la Vulpix estaba encogida de hombros y con sus colitas meciéndose deprimentemente, sentada sobre un pequeño banquito de madera.

—Nop, lo dudo mucho. Quizá se molestó por el golpe que le di pero —entonces Hatsu se sonrojó, pero frunció el ceño con molestia—... ¡Fue su culpa! ¿A quién se le ocurre mirar dentro del baño cuando hay una señorita adentro?

En su interior, la Drifloon sabía que no había sido culpa mía, pero en fin. El baño ya estaba lleno de vapor gracias a la diferencia de grados entre el agua caliente y el bajo entorno, cosa que a la Vulpix le llamaba la atención.

—Pues bueno…

—No te preocupes Eiri, él no se enoja con cosas como éstas. Ven, hay que lavarte la espalda.

Hatsu talló por algunos minutos la piel de la pelirroja provocando un montón de espuma. Sin embargo, su mente pareció estar en otro lugar hasta que Eirien comenzó a hablar con un frágil tono de voz, un tanto tembloroso.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—¿Mm? —la Drifloon ladeó la cabeza un poco, tratando de mirar a la chica al frente suyo a los ojos, pero la Vulpix mantenía la mirada fija al frente, hacia la empañada pared.

—Es que…, no quiero parecer como que me quejo, pero no esperaba convertirme en pokémon de alguien. Ustedes van por medallas, ¿no? Y como los estaré acompañando…, ¡ah, sólo digo que son cosas que nunca antes había hecho!

Hatsu esbozó una sonrisa un poco melancólica.

—Pues siendo sincera, al principio me opuse a este viaje —eso sorprendió a Eirien un poco—. Yo estaba bien con vivir en Xen y pasar el resto de mis días con Kai y su familia, pero creo que al final, él tiene razón. No puede simplemente quedarse quieto con un miedo que no puede controlar; tiene que salir y superarlo. Me enojé con él porque siempre lo estuve cuidando y sentí que tiró mi esfuerzo a la basura, pero no es cierto. Creo que era miedo a hacer cosas nuevas. Así que sí, estoy un poco…, nerviosa.

—Ya veo…, pero ustedes se quieren, ¿no? Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, ¿no seré una carga? No quiero molestarlos, a pesar de que yo les pedí que me llevaran consigo...

Y Hatsu, enternecida, acarició su cabeza tranquilamente buscando calmarla. Supuso que no era necesario decir nada más, aunque sus ganas de abrazarla eran más grandes. De todos modos, decidió evitar eso último. No por falta de confianza. Parecía que la Vulpix tenía un "pequeño" trauma con su humilde busto y un abrazo por parte de la albina…, pues, estaba fuera de caso.

—Tú no te preocupes. Encontraremos el camino de vuelta a tu casa y todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Somos un equipo ahora, aunque como llevo más tiempo con Kai que tú…, soy algo así como tu superior. ¡Puedes decirme Mayor Hatsu!

—Ew, no. Suena feo.

La Drifloon se decepcionó, pero se fastidió por igual; tomó la manguera de la regadera y comenzó a rociar a Eirien con ella. Por unos momentos, la pelirroja pataleó al sentir el agua sobre su espalda pero luego notó lo calentita que estaba, algo que le agradó demasiado. Se puso de pie y levantó su largo cabello con las manos para dejar que los chorros de agua cayeran a gusto sobre su piel.

—¡No sabía que el agua podía calentarse!

—Espera, ¿entonces nunca te has bañado o qué?

—¡Claro que sí! —rezongó—. Sólo que mi mamá llegaba acompañada de una Politoed ciertos días de la semana y… ¡Me echaban agua muy fría en contra de mi voluntad! Y yo que pensé que ustedes harían lo mismo… Ja, jaja, ja…

—Eso es de locos con este clima, pero si un día nos hacemos amigos de una pokémon Tipo Agua, le pediremos que te empape toda.

—Eres cruel, Hatsu.

—En todo caso, quiero preguntarte algo —dejó de nuevo la manguera donde se encontraba, internándose en la ducha. Se cuestionó ella misma si estaba por hacer lo correcto—: ¿Qué sentiste al besar a… Kai?

Y ahí estuvieron una frente a la otra. Hatsu se veía severa, pero Eirien sólo lucía consternada ante tal pregunta.

—Pues como chistoso —respondió la otra luego de algunos segundos, en los que la Drifloon moría de nervios por dentro—. ¿Por qué la duda? Es lo que se hace cuando uno aprecia a alguien y quiere pedirle algo, ¿no? Mi mamá siempre me dijo eso —Eirien caminó hacia ella, esperando que le cayera un poco más de agua caliente sobre la cabeza y sus orejas, que se movían de un lado a otro. Su respuesta simplemente dejó a la otra chica totalmente boquiabierta.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Santo dios, yo pensaba que…, ah, olvídalo. Le di muchas vueltas durante el día, pero no es nada —Hatsu puso una mano sobre Eirien y le ofreció una mirada de compasión—. Creo que tendremos mucho de qué hablar durante el viaje.

Los besos en los labios eran muy importantes para nosotros. Tal vez éramos muy conservadores, e incluso anticuados, pero así como no íbamos diciéndole a medio mundo que le amábamos justo después de conocer su nombre, nosotros guardábamos esos gestos de cariño para una sola persona que considerásemos especial. Nuestra educación había sido así, y creo que hasta algunos relatos clásicos (como los cuentos que nos contaba mi madre en nuestra infancia), animes, videojuegos y películas nos habían hecho pensar de esa manera. Se trataba de un tema complejo que quizá, y sólo quizá, valiera la tema hablar después, justo como Hatsu pensaba hacer… Y sin decirme nada al respecto.

De nuevo.

. . .

A luces apagadas pasados algunos minutos decidimos distribuirnos de la siguiente manera en las camas: Hatsu con Eirien, y yo…, solo. Había un frío infernal, si es que el infierno es lo contrario a lo que se piensa, y las cobijas tampoco lograban calentarme. Lo peor de todo es que por eso era que no podía pegar ojo: mi mente parecía estar más activa de lo usual. No me esperaba que la primer noche en Iberis fuese a ser de insomnio. Jugaba con mi 3DS con la esperanza de caer dormido de un momento a otro, pero la perdí cuando pasó la segunda hora. Incluso fui a ducharme esperando entrar en calor, pero fue completamente inútil, y ahí estaba yo, encogido en mi propio cuerpo como si tuviera un candil a punto de apagarse entre mis brazos.

—¿Kai? —Hatsu emitió un susurro a voz tenue que me sobresaltó un poco.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? Imaginé que ya estabas dormida.

—Pues no, llevo un rato pensando muchas cosas. ¿Recuerdas que iba a decirte algo en el bosque? Ya hasta se me olvidó.

—Bu, será para la próxima —el sonido que emitía mi garganta era un tanto bailarín. Resultaba que ni siquiera podía hablar bien—. Trata de descansar, hay que levantarnos temprano.

—Quisiera pero mírate, estás todo…, no sé, pero tampoco me dejas dormir con el ruidote que haces con tus dientes.

—Tengo mucho frío —luego recordé—. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, no te has quejado nada, y eso que la estabas pasando peor que yo en el teleférico.

—Es que estoy calentita gracias a Eiri. Sus colas son cálidas, ayuda mucho —gruñí con un poco de envidia. Hatsu suavizó sus facciones antes de seguir hablando, compadeciente—, ¿por qué no duermes acá?

No lo pensé dos veces; me levanté, crucé el espacio entre ambas camas de una zancada y me tiré del lado desocupado de la Pokémon Zorro. El cuerpo del mueble crujió mientras me removía entre las cobijas. De pronto el mundo era de color de rosa para mí, ¡era una grandísima diferencia! Por debajo de las mantas daba la sensación de que se estaba junto a un hornito vivo. Hatsu se asustó de mi expresión satisfecha y feliz, pero no le di importancia. Hasta el colchón estaba tibiecito.

—Te lo dije, ¿no? —apuntó la albina—. Sólo cálmate, das miedo con esa cara de… Drogadicto anónimo.

—Shhhhh —de pronto, Eirien chitó aún con ojos cerrados poco antes de gruñir con fastidio. Hatsu y yo nos sobresaltamos, guardando total silencio—, ya dejen dormir, no inventen.

—Perdón —susurramos ambos como niños regañados antes de cerrar los párpados.

A punto de caer inconsciente, una pequeña parte de mí se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba la comodidad del hogar, y creo que fue la primera ocasión en la que me pregunté si podría volver a gozar de lo mismo una vez que volviese a casa. Tenía la sensación de que nada sería igual que antes si eso llegaba a pasar, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Era como una corazonada.

. . .

—¡Kai, buenos días! —escuché una voz en lo profundo de mi sentido del oído, tan chillona y alegre que simplemente no podía ser Hatsu.

—Mmrf… —traté de decir "buenos días Eirien", pero quería seguir durmiendo. Me salió un extraño balbuceo entrecortado por un brincoteo. Brincoteo provocado por la Vulpix que saltaba sobre la cama una, y otra, y otra vez. Busqué a tientas a mi Drifloon al otro lado de la cama, pero no había nadie más que yo y la pelirroja en ella. Escuché sonidos provenientes del baño, así que asumí que Hatsu estaba dentro seguramente batallando con su cabello.

—Eirien, ¿por qué brincas en esta cama habiendo otra en la que puedes hacer prácticamente lo mismo? —dije con falso tono de molestia.

—Pues Hatsu me pidió que ya te despertara. Son algo así como las diez de la mañana, ¡dormimos un montón!

¿Qué? ¿Las diez? Me levanté y fui a ver la hora en la pokédex. Sí, eran casi las once, de hecho, y aunque no podían verse muchos rayos del sol, una considerable cantidad de luz de día se filtraba entre las grises y desgastadas cortinas del cuarto.

—Para variar, dormimos más de la cuenta —susurré mientras me ponía un pantalón a saltos por el lugar. Eirien no se había detenido con los brincos, que entonces hacía con más fuerza ya que me había puesto de pie. Como una niña pequeña, esperaba poder llegar casi al techo sin alzar las manos, proeza casi lograda gracias a sus orejas de zorro.

Eso me recordó preguntar algo que debí haber hecho desde el inicio.

—Eirien, ¿cuántos años tienes? —Hatsu atravesó la puerta del baño con el peine enredado en uno de sus largos mechones tras haber escuchado la pregunta. Le interesaba la respuesta, aunque por dentro creía firmemente en que era menor que nosotros. También yo lo consideraba, pero hey, no era para menos. Digo, era relativamente más bajita, se veía más joven y se comportaba de vez en cuando como una niña, además de que...

—Pues… Umm… ¡Oh, diecinueve!

… Woah.

—¿¡Espera, qué!? ¿¡Eres mayor que los dos!? —grité. Casi estuve a punto pescarme la piel con el cierre del pantalón mientras que la expresión de Hatsu fue deformándose hasta convertirse en una mueca de traumatización.

—No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. Me bañé con alguien mayor que yo —la albina casi no se lo creía. Se sentó en un rincón y sujetó su cabeza como haría alguien después de haber visto algo perturbador.

Por otro lado, la pobre Eirien no alcanzaba a comprender qué nos ocurría. Ajena a nosotros, continuó saltando con una sonrisa.

—Eh… ¿Y ustedes?

—D… Dieciocho —murmuré—, y Hatsu tiene diecisiete.

—Alguien mayor se ve más conservada que yo, ¡y más joven! —la albina no salía de sí—. Bueno, pero yo tengo más pechuga, y me veo más madura, sí… Y Kai las prefiere así, y…, no, no, ¿pero en serio las prefiere así? Bueno, pero soy su superior por tener más tiempo con él y...

Obviamente yo no escuché ni la _j _ni la _p _de todo lo que dijo. Y realmente, mi sorpresa se debía más porque como llegué a mencionar, Eirien aparentaba unos dieciséis. No era como si nos fueran a multar o algo por tener una compañera mayor que el entrenador en turno. Sólo esperaba que no se le subiera a la cabeza.

. . .

A juzgar por la hora en la que terminamos con el buche medio lleno y en lo que Hatsu terminó de arreglarse, teníamos poco menos de ocho horas antes del toque de queda. De cierta forma, eso era como una presión extra. Tenía la ligera percepción de que el tiempo apremiaba y no lo aprovechábamos como era debido; no conocía la forma de luchar de Eirien y para colmo, seguía sin saber con qué clase de rutina comenzar. Sumado a eso, me ardía un poco la garganta debido al maldito clima. Opté por iniciar con recorrer la ciudad para conocerla un poco, ya que apenas y tuvimos oportunidad con eso en Serlock. Además, quería conocer el Líder de Gimnasio. Sólo sabía que era un policía y tal, así que ya saben, me imaginaba al típico estereotipo de hombrecito barrigón de bigote poblado y con una dona en mano.

Acerca de ir caminando por la calle con mi mochila prácticamente envuelta en mis brazos… Se volvió a repetir. Las personas ya no me daban buena espina, y las paredes llenas de graffiti me hacían pensar lo peor de lo peor. ¿Acaso en algún momento nos rodearía una banda de matones? ¿Nos asaltarían en plena luz del día? Claro que había uniformados por el área, pero uno siempre tiene ese pendiente en lugares así, incluso cuando el barrio te respalda.

Algo que noté fueron un montón de postes de madera a lo largo de cada calle de la ciudad; gruesos, viejos y desgastados por las heladas, pero con fuerza para sostener un sinfín de cables negros cubiertos de nieve y hielo. Asumí que se trataba del sistema eléctrico que alimentaba cada hogar y establecimiento en Iberis, cosa que no se veía en Xen, ni en Serlock, mucho menos en la Aldea del Laboratorio (y si fue así, ni me fijé), por lo que me resultaba rarísimo ir caminando con esas cosas sobre nuestras cabezas. Hasta las banquetas se veían más angostas de lo que ya eran con esas cosas por acá y por allá.

—Oye Eirien, ¿y como qué cosas te gustan? —preguntó Hatsu luego de un buen rato de silencio. Me llegué a enfrascar tanto con observar la ciudad de arriba a abajo que casi me sobresalté cuando la albina habló—. No sé, tu sabor favorito, comidas, el clima…

—¿Mm? —la pelirroja miró hacia abajo en busca de una respuesta, parpadeando vivazmente una y otra vez—. No lo sé, mi mamá hacía muchas cosas con las bayas que ella y yo juntábamos en el bosque…, y acerca del clima no podría decirlo. Me gusta que haya Sol, pero no me siento disgustada con el clima actual.

A diferencia de mí, se notaba. Con sólo pensar en eso, sentí helarme de nuevo.

—Tu mamá… —Hatsu suspiró—, hablas mucho de ella.

—Ah, es que la quiero mucho —Eirien sonrió. Se notaba que incluso le agradaba pensar en su recuerdo. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la delataba—. La extraño, ¡pero sé que me está esperando tranquila en casa! No sabré cómo llegar, pero el día que lo haga, le contaré todo lo que he visto gracias a ustedes. Ni de niña me habría imaginado estar aquí en Iberis con tantos humanos cerca o con un Entrenador.

—¿Tu mamá no te dejaba acercar a las personas como nosotros o la gente de aquí? —pregunté tan pronto cruzamos una calle.

—Pues…, no era de su agrado, pero no es como si hubiese muchos humanos cerca de donde vivimos… Aunque de todos modos siempre me dio curiosidad saber cómo eran ustedes. A veces escuchaba a algunos entrenadores pasear cerca, pero mi mamá me decía que los ignorara, y creo que la entiendo. ¡Ah, pero ignoren eso último!

—Ya, aunque Eiri, ¿por qué estaba sola en el bosque ese día?

Miré a Eirien por un segundo, de reojo. Su mirada se encontraba perdida y daba la percepción de que se sentía incómoda con esa pregunta. Su rostro palideció lentamente y todo rastro de alegría se esfumó de él, hasta dar paso a una mueca de desagrado.

—Ahm… —la Vulpix se encogió de hombros—, no sabría decirte eso con..., claridad. La verdad es que…

La chica se detuvo secamente, mirando fijamente el suelo frente a ella. Ambos nos detuvimos del mismo modo, un tanto alarmados, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía ser algo sumamente delicado.

—N… No tienes por qué responder, linda —la albina dio un paso hacia ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, totalmente arrepentida—, puedes contarnos después, o guardártelo, no te vamos a juzgar ni nada. ¡Eres nuestra amiga!

—Sí, ya sé, pero… Bueno, es que estoy siendo injusta, pero esperaba que no lo preguntaran. Creo que soy una pokémon terrible si estoy escondiendo cosas de ustedes…

Yo me uní a la conversación poniéndome de cuclillas hasta igualar su estatura para acariciar la punta de su cabeza con la palma de mi mano, sonriente. Creo que me estaba acostumbrando a la sensación de su suave cabello y todavía más a ese constante reconfortamiento para hacerle sentir mejor. Que bajase esas grandes orejas de zorro y pusiera cara de puchero me desarmaba totalmente. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado blando, pero ser duro o insistir una y otra vez hasta obtener respuestas no era especialmente mi fuerte.

—No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo. Tú, Hatsu y yo somos un equipo. Que seamos un equipo no quiere decir que tengamos que compartir o sentir lástima por nuestro pasado. Somos un equipo porque compartimos una meta y porque nuestro presente nos permite llegar a ella. No te vamos a pedir que confíes en nosotros de un día para otro, pero descuida; todos tenemos un secreto o dos que hemos de guardar —le guiñé un ojo. Eirien asintió mirándome a los ojos y apretando los labios—. No te fuerces.

—Además ya estamos aquí —añadió la albina, con orgullo en la voz—, ¡sería una pena si comenzamos a tener momentos amargos por preguntas tan tontas!

—Sí… —la pelirroja asintió nuevamente, cambiando repentinamente su expresión por la alegre tan habitual suya—. ¡Sí! ¡Tienen ra…! ¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

De pronto, miró a la nada, hacia el cielo. Sus grises pupilas se hicieron más pequeñas a la vez que sus orejas seguían el sonido de algo que yo no alcanzaba a percibir, y creo que Hatsu tampoco. Al cabo de unos segundos, escuché unos aleteos no muy lejos pero sin lograr ver la fuente del sonido que era cada vez más violento.

Eso hasta que…

—¡CORREO POSTAL! ¡CORREO POSTAL! —chilló una voz femenina muy aguda, como de una niña a la que jalonean a lo largo de una vecindad.

—¡Kai, cuidado! —gritó Hatsu.

—¿Eh?

Miré hacia arriba y lo único que alcancé a ver en apenas un segundo fue una masa de color café yendo en picada hacia mí. Luego, un dolor recorrió mi estómago y hasta donde supe, mi cuerpo salió volando varios metros hacia atrás. Me sentí como el enclenque jugador de fútbol americano al que un gorila del equipo contrario golpea para abrirse paso por el campo y es mandado contra un muro de contención como un muñeco de trapo. La diferencia fue que no hubo pasto, ni mucho menos una acolchada placa de poliestireno que detuviera mi avance, sino una dura y muy pero que muy fría pared. Creo que vi estrellitas.

Mi vista puesta de cabeza se posó en un cuerpo medio inerte al frente de mí, del que provenían unos quejidos de dolor tan silenciosos como lo son unos susurros mañaneros.

—Ay… Esto me va a doler mañana, en serio. Siempre me pasa igual —y hasta refunfuñaba. Cuando trató de incorporarse fue que vi su rostro y sus pequeñas manos sobando el lado posterior de su cabeza—. No sé ni cómo pasé las clases de aterrizaje, y luego este clima tan raro y feo.

Bueno, al menos no era el único que se quejaba de las condiciones atmosféricas.

—¡Kai! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¡Fue un golpe genial! O sea, digo, estuvo muy fuerte, mira hasta dónde te mandó volando —Hatsu trató de socorrerme, pero su boca temblaba y se retorcía en muecas tratando de contener la risa. Ni qué decir de Eirien, ella ya estaba rodando en el suelo como si le hubieran inyectado un gas o algo así.

—Mmmrff… —gruñí con molestia. Traté de ponerme de pie y al lograrlo, me arreglé la ropa y me crucé de brazos sin cruzar mirada con la Drifloon—. Anda, pues, ríete si quieres.

—No, es que…, pf…, fue como de la nada y…, pjeh… Ja…

—Sí tu, super divertido —suspiré. Me dirigí a la pequeña chica que seguía refunfuñando en el suelo y le tendí la mano, pero con algo de recelo. No sé de dónde salió, pero a mí no me caía en gracia la manera en la que detuvo la caída—. Como sea, ¿estás bien? Tal vez te golpeaste muy fuerte conmigo, creo.

—¿Eh? —ella miró mi mano y luego se puso de pie sin tomarla, demasiado rápido para mis ojos y comenzó un frenesí de reverencias— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡En serio, perdóneme señor! ¡Es que soy nueva con esto y no se me dan bien los aterrizajes! Pero me dijeron "bueno, Margot, te contrataron, así que debes ir por el aire", ¡pues pamplinas!

—… Eh, entonces te llamas Margot.

—¿Oh? —supuse que era normal de ella el divagar tanto como un anciano, pero la rapidez con la que hablaba resultaba muy contrastante con su jovialidad—. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Mucho gusto, señor! Me llamo Margot, ¡y soy del departamento de Correos de Garaden!

La chica era más bien pequeña. De grandes ojos cafés y una blanca piel, usaba una blusa gris amarrada del cuello con un listón amarillo, con grandes mangas marrón y una mini falda del mismo color que las prendas anteriores. Sus delgadas piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias de color negro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un par de pequeñas alas saliendo de su espalda aleteando a ratos, de plumas en distintos tonos marrones. Lucían un tanto esponjosas, pero fijándome bien, su largo cabello castaño (que llegaba hasta sus piernas) terminaba encrespado en una punta blanca hacia arriba. En efecto, un diseño en la bolsa que llevaba del hombro marcaba una referencia al departamento de correos de la región. Se trataba de una Starly que inspiraba mucha confianza; cuando menos me di cuenta, ya se me había pasado el fastidio. Coloqué la sonrisa más decente que encontré de mi repertorio y llevé una mano al frente para completar un saludo formal.

—El gusto es mío, Margot. Yo soy Kaiji, y, pues, soy un Entrenador. Mis compañeras están por ahí riéndose —señalé despectivamente a la albina y luego a la pelirroja—, ella es Hatsu y ella Eirien.

—¡Ohhhhhhh! ¡Entonces sí es usted a quien busco! —yo no estaba acostumbrado a que me hablasen como un mayor, por lo que me resultaba extraño cada que la Starly me llamaba por el "usted"—. Tengo un paquete de entrega a nombre de Hiro Kurai.

—¿Mi madre? Pero ella está en Hoenn, ¿no?

—¡Ah, es su mamá! Sí, sí, la señora Kurai está en Hoenn, pero ya sabe, tenemos cadena nacional y eso. Como sea —la chica terminó de divagar al momento que sacaba una caja envuelta en papel manila junto con dispositivo que era prácticamente una pantalla muy pequeña y delgada, con un lápiz sobrepuesto—, ¿puede firmar aquí, por favor?

—Claro, solo dame un segundo —respondí al momento en que tomaba dicho paquete y lo metía en mi mochila. Terminé haciendo un garabato muy raro en la pantallita. Nunca antes había firmado con un lápiz-stylus tan incómodo.

—Y bueno, ¡le recuerdo que debe mantenerse a la vista para próximas entregas! La señora Kurai dijo que estaría usando nuestros servicios a menudo. Aunque como a partir de ahora seré su repartidora por contrato, si vuelve a escuchar un grito como "¡correo postal!" con mi voz, prepárese para evitar cualquier golpe porque la compañía no se hace responsable de los daños colaterales que los empleados podamos causar a nuestros clientes.

La Drifloon y la Vulpix volvieron a carcajear al escuchar eso último, que fue como todo un monólogo perfectamente pre-planeado.

—Lo tendré en…, mente —articulé con una sonrisa llena de preocupación. Mi cuerpo no estaba listo, no para otro golpe de aquellos que ya comenzaba a resentir con un dolor en el cuello—. Ten cuidado de vuelta y... Eh…, lo siento por no darte propina, tengo todo el dinero contado y...

—¡No es nada! ¡Para eso trabajo! —era bueno ver que siendo tan joven, Margot fuese tan dedicada. O al menos eso quise creer a pesar de su aparente torpeza para aterrizar como cualquier otra pokémon con alas—. ¡Hasta la próxima, amigos!

Conservé la sonrisa de despedida hasta que la Starly desapareció en el cielo nublado y entonces miré a mis compañeras, que reían todavía.

—Ustedes son muy groseras —espeté.

—Qué sentido eres —respondió Hatsu al momento que quitaba una lágrima de su ojo derecho, el único a la vista—, ¿y bueno? ¿Qué pasó?

—Mi mamá me envió un paquete, pero —repasé una mirada por el lugar. No me parecía conveniente abrir la caja en ese momento a pesar de estar bastante alejados del centro de Iberis—, creo que lo revisaré luego.

—Creo que es buena idea. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te golpeó muy… —su boca se deformó en una sonrisa burlona por un instante—, fuerte? ¿Quieres ir al médico?

—Con el dinero que traemos… ¡Y para nada! Sólo me asustó, es todo —suspire a regañadientes—. Creo que por ahora iremos al Gimnasio. Me gustaría saber la clase de persona que es el Líder y los pokémon que tiene para saber en qué deberíamos enfocarnos a la hora de entrenar.

—¿Entrenar? —intervino Eirien—. Suena a que es algo disgustante. No se me antoja.

—Para empezar, ¿sabes lo que es? —cuestionó Hatsu. Yo eché a andar de nuevo al interior de Iberis; mis dos compañeras siguieron de cerca mis pasos al hablar.

—Pues no.

—Entonces no hagas especulaciones, primero inténtalo. De todos modos, no tenemos rutinas tan pesadas —Hatsu me miró, esperando recibir ayuda—, ¿o no?

—No sabría decirlo si ella nunca ha entrenado antes, pero Eirien parece estar en forma —Eirien tomó eso como un halago. Irguió sus orejitas y escuchó atentamente, un poco más motivada.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Entrenar tiene algo que ver con cazar y recolectar cosas en el bosque? ¡Porque si es así, aprendí mucho de mamá al verla!

—Pues no tanto pero, ¿eso no quiere decir que…, tú nunca lo has hecho y por eso no encontrabas nada para comer cuando te encontramos?

—¡Exacto! —Eirien respondió muy animada. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, creo.

—Me parece que tenemos mucho en lo que trabajar… —murmuré.

. . .

Varios minutos después que fueron prácticamente un enorme rato lleno de silencio al andar, identificamos un singular edificio. No era realmente llamativo, pero algo que debo mencionar es que conforme uno se acercaba, menos se notaban los rayones extraños de graffiti en las paredes, como si esa construcción fuese una especie de repelente anti-vandalismo. A esas alturas, también imaginaba que la jefatura estaría al mismo nivel que el resto de la ciudad, pero me dio gusto haberme equivocado con eso. Se trataba de una construcción al más puro estilo de la policía, con unos cuantos banderines ondeando al aire al frente y una gran asta con una bandera estampada del emblema particular de Iberis, sobrepuesto en el isotipo de la región.

—¿Qué es eso, Kai? —preguntó Eirien, señalando.

—Una jefatura policiaca —respondí quedamente—, ahí nos dirigimos. ¿Recuerdas a los uniformados que vimos en la Aldea del Laboratorio?

—Uhm, creo que sí. Tenían gorras azules y sus pokémon se veían chistosas. ¿Apoco de ahí es de donde salen todos esos tipejos? —asentí firmemente. Eirien concluía las cosas bastante rápido—. ¿Y para qué vamos? ¿Nos vamos a enlistar o qué?

—¡Para nada! —agité las manos al frente abruptamente. Esa idea no era del todo agradable, pero tampoco es que fuera mala—. Sé que el gimnasio está cerca, así que el Líder debería estarlo también. Oh, y quiero revisar la bolsa de trabajo, al menos deberían tener algún encargo para dos o tres días. ¿Les parece bien? —conté con los dedos al hablar—. Conseguimos dinero, retamos al líder y salimos de aquí cuanto antes con la medalla en mano.

—Suena perfecto si eso implica tener que dejar de temblar apenas estoy en la calle —complementó Hatsu. Atravesábamos el patio del edificio, donde estaban aparcadas un montón de patrullas bicolor. Observaba todo con ojos opacos.

—¡Yo los apoyo totalmente! —secundó Eirien. Ella miraba dentro de cada automóvil, a la expectativa de encontrar algo que llamara su atención.

Para cuando subimos las escaleras hacia el umbral, un pensamiento invadió mi mente. Se trataba del que tal vez estaba siendo muy precipitado o hasta cierto punto, descuidado. Ignoré por días la probabilidad de llegar a encontrarnos con alguna pokémon de tipo Fantasma, pero, ¿era realmente así? ¿Y si mi subconsciente, de hecho, estaba ansioso por probar mi crecimiento desde nuestra salida de casa? No quise admitirlo, pero fue entonces que me reprimí un poco. Estaba siendo arrogante.

Estiré la mano hacia la manija de la puerta para entrar al lugar, pero ésta se abrió sin aviso y una persona que salió apresuradamente de la jefatura chocó contra mí. Su cabeza impactó mi pecho, pero ante la resistencia que opuse, susodicha retrocedió unos pasos al momento que soltó un quejido de dolor. Por mi lado, también me encogí de hombros. Más por sorpresa que por el daño. Estaba teniendo una extraña suerte con las chicas ese día.

Se trataba de una joven realmente guapa aparentemente de mi edad. Humana, de piel clara, ojos azules tirando a púrpuras, estatura mediana y un cabello negro medio ondulado cayendo sobre los hombros. Llevaba un abrigo rojo para oponerse al frío, además de un pantalón y botas de nieve. Era evidente que esa chica cuidaba bastante su imagen, pues su peinado estaba minuciosamente arreglado y lucía como si no llevara maquillaje, a pesar de tener un poco de rimel en las pestañas. Se veía como una chica frágil, pero a la vez, de armas tomar.

—¡Ay!

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —pregunté. Estuve a punto de llevar mi mano hacia uno de sus hombros, pero...

—¿¡Qué te crees que haces!? —una voz chillona y firme asaltó mis oídos. Sentí un fuerte empujón que me hizo caer sobre mi trasero en el asfalto, más abajo de las escaleras.

—¡Kai! —gritaron Eirien y Hatsu al unísono.

Por supuesto que me dolió. Me estaba yendo como en feria con los golpes ese día, pero ese sí que me había dolido. Fue una buena distancia de ahí hasta el suelo. Al subir la mirada sin poder controlar el dolor marcado en mis facciones, me topé con que delante de la chica de cabello negro se encontraba una Totodile en postura. Pequeña, de cabello corto y con espolones recorriendo su espalda, su ropa daba a entender que estaba lista para participar en un maratón a la hora que fuese. O mejor dicho, en una carrera de relevos en el mar. Mostró sus largos colmillos con orgullo, inflando el pecho con dignidad.

—¡Eso te pasa por lastimar a Cerise! ¡Y por querer tocarla sin permiso! A partir de ahora, ¡aléjate! ¿Quieres?

—Oye tú… —murmuré roncamente.

—Mira, está a punto de echarte pleito —otra chica le secundó, saliendo detrás de la tal Cerise. Tenía orejas de gato color violeta y una cola que terminaba como en gancho; se trataba de una Purrloin. Sus ojos lucían tan afilados como sus garras, pero a la vez tan astutos y persuasivos como sus comentarios.

—¿¡Ah, sí!? ¡Mira, niñito…!

No tengo idea de qué más balbuceó la Pokémon Fauces, pero lucía cada vez más histérica. Cuando la otra chica, es decir la humana, regresó en sí y se dio cuenta de la situación, la detuvo a tiempo antes de que la de cabello celeste brincase hacia mí para hacerme quién-sabe-qué.

—¡Fiera, cálmate! ¡Obedece, ya hemos hablado de esto antes! —agradecí que no se trató de una Feraligatr; creo que ni siquiera dios en toda su grandeza podría haberla detenido de haber sido el caso.

—Mira, está muy tranquilo mientras deja que Cerise haga todo el trabajo de detenerte —insistió la Purrloin.

—¡Abby! —espetó ella de nuevo, entre reprendiendo y suplicando .

—¡Hijo de la gran…! —escupió la Totodile. Cerise comenzó a tener problemas para sujetarla. Fiera comenzó a soltar mordiscos al aire, casi imaginando cómo me hacía trizas con sus pequeñas pero imponentes fauces.

Y por fin logró soltarse. Ya no tuve opción.

—¡Hatsu, usa Niebla contra ella!

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! —la albina espabiló. Todo el tiempo estuvo atenta a la situación, pero ensimismada en preocupación. Estiró sus brazos y del interior de sus mangas salió disparada una cortina de densa y oscura niebla. Gracias a la corta distancia entre ambas, la Totodile fue cubierta por el movimiento. Lamentablemente…

—¡Alto, alto! —pidió Cerise. Ella también estaba siendo cubierta por Niebla. Para mala suerte de esas dos chicas (porque la Purrloin tomó distancia suficiente), eso sólo terminó cuando a Hatsu se le terminó la reserva de la bruma negra.

—Demonios, creo que lo acabo de empeorar… —musité. Hatsu bajó las escaleras de un salto y Eirien le siguió, hasta llegar conmigo. Yo miraba expectante hacia la gran nube oscura que prácticamente cubría la entrada a la jefatura.

—¡Mis ojos, no puedo ver, ay, mis ojos! —chilló Fiera. Por ella no lo sentí, pero sí por la Entrenadora.

—¡Está frío! ¿No te pedí que te detuvieras? ¡Fiera, cómetelo! ¡Usa Mordisco! —...justo como lo predije. Y así, comencé una batalla. Y fuera de ser una batalla oficial (que no lo era, ni siquiera había un juez presente), era al menos la primera pelea que tenía sin contar al loco ese que nos quería secuestrar o algo por el estilo—. ¡Abby, Día de Pago!

—¿Oye, qué? ¡No te pases! —grité en vano. La Totodile dio un enorme salto y cruzó la distancia entre ella y yo. Ignoró completamente a mis compañeras para atacarme directamente, con una mandíbula brillante al frente de su boca. Mientras tanto, la Purrloin saltó al frente y con un brazo extendido, creó en el aire un pequeño monto de monedas ficticias brillantes que salieron disparadas en mi dirección—- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Eirien, Giro Fuego para detener Día de Paga! ¡Hatsu, usa Tornado frente a mí!

Eirien reaccionó veloz para disparar desde su mano un proyectil de fuego que recorrió el suelo hasta mitad del patio. La llamarada creó un vórtice que se elevó en lo alto, y las monedas falsas chocaron contra ese deslumbrante muro que desapareció a los pocos segundos con una implosión. A su vez, un torbellino se creó a partir de ráfagas de viento justo delante de mis pies; estando todavía en el suelo, retrocedí arrastrándome hasta ponerme de pie, alcanzando a observar que de la misma manera que Miranda fue incapacitada para alcanzar a Hatsu en aquél entonces, Fiera no tuvo de otra sino que volver a su lugar.

—¡Vamos, fue sin querer! ¡Deténlo! ¡Por favor! ¡Fue un accidente! No, espera, para empezar, ¿qué no Día de Paga es un movimiento que aprenden las Meowth?

—Siempre preguntan eso —respondió Cerise—, ¡pero tuve un mal día, así que no te lo responderé! ¡Traté de protegerte de mi Totodile y también fui afectada por tu Drifloon!

—Ahora resulta que es mi culpa —dijo Hatsu, de brazos cruzados—. ¡Para tu información, tus pokémon son las que provocaron esto!

—Órale, ¿escuchaste, Fiera? Parece que insinúan que pueden ganarnos —Abby me dio la impresión de ser una de esas pokémon que adoran provocar pleitos. Lo que no imaginé fue que Cerise también sería afectada por ese comentario, al punto del orgullo.

—¡Depende de nosotros! ¡Fiera, ve con Puño Hielo! Y Abby, sé lo que pretendes, pero necesito que uses Persecución, ¿okay?

Abby asintió y se preparó para ir contra Eirien. Se impulsó a gran velocidad y con el puño por delante se lanzó tras ella. Eirien brincó hacia atrás una, dos, tres veces, ocasiones en las que Abby hundía el puño en el asfalto. No hubo una cuarta vez: la Purrloin impactó el puño firmemente en el estómago de la Vulpix. Hubo un efecto de ondas que sucedieron al puño y de este modo, Eirien fue lanzada contra una patrulla que apenas y pudo ofrecer resistencia. Gran parte del costado del automóvil se hundió cuando la Vulpix chocó de espaldas contra él, a lo que la Pokémon Zorro dejó escapar un quejido. Esperé que Cerise se detuviera; estaba nervioso, era una de las perfectamente contables veces en las que participaba en una batalla, pero era el primer Combate Doble que tenía. Me costaba trabajo seguir el ritmo de los movimientos y las instrucciones, y por tanto…, no tenía idea de cómo proceder. Hatsu también fue golpeada por el puño totalmente envuelto en hielo de la Totodile, aunque la albina logró subir la guardia y amortiguar el retroceso. Un poco de escarcha cubrió el suelo a sus costados.

—¡Eirien, Hatsu! ¿Están bien?

—¡Sí! —la Drifloon me miró de reojo para asentir con firmeza. En su mirada se notaba que ella no quería estar luchando, no por motivos tan banales como un berrinche, pero también percibí que ante todo, estaba dispuesta a ganar. Eirien no respondió, pero su expresión firme me dio a entender algo muy similar.

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer…? —traté de calmar mi respiración. Estaba manejando, a pesar de ser un combate doble, una especie de uno contra uno de Eirien versus Abby y Hatsu versus Fiera. La compatibilidad de tipos estaba totalmente en mi contra, pero algo podía hacer si lograba que trabajasen como equipo. El equipo que éramos—. Tengo una idea. ¡Hatsu, Reserva! ¡Eirien, Fuego Fatuo!

Hatsu cerró los ojos por un breve instante en el que unas esferas entre verdes y azules la rodearon y se unieron a ella con un ligero brillo. Eirien dio un brinco usando el dañado automóvil como punto de apoyo y se acercó todo lo posible a Abby, extendiéndole un pequeño montón de flamas violetas. Abby abrió los ojos como platos al instante en el que las quemaduras empezaron a recorrerle, soltando un chasquido con la boca y retrocediendo por mera seguridad.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Cerise

—¡Ahora ve con Onda Ígnea! —ordené. Eirien se preparó con un aura llameante alrededor suyo, justo como flamas provenientes de su profundo ser.

—¡Eso no! ¡Fiera, atácala con Acua Cola! —en medio de mis pensamientos, declaré que Cerise aparentaba tener mucha más experiencia que yo en ese momento. Tal vez era cierto, e incluso podía apostar por ello.

—¡Hatsu, recibe el daño en su lugar! ¡Si recibes usando Reserva de nuevo, tal vez…! —eran meras deducciones, pero ya que Reserva incrementaba ambas defensas de la Drifloon, era mejor que nada el proteger a Eirien de esa manera.

Y así lo hizo. Nuevamente, Hatsu se posicionó con guardia en alto hasta que fue impactada por la cola de Fiera envuelta en un halo de agua, casi al mismo tiempo en el que añadió una segunda Reserva al contador. ¡Abby estaba expuesta a la Onda Ígnea! Pero en cuanto una sonriente y victoriosa Eirien agitó los brazos al frente y disparó los radiantes bucles de energía calórica… una prominente y grave voz masculina irrumpió en el lugar.

—¡ALTO!

De pronto, una figura apareció frente a esa indefensa Purrloin y colocó dos manos con firmeza delante suyo, creando una inmensa y formidable barrera de energía de colores azules. Todo el fuego salió disparado en distintas direcciones, quemando el suelo y provocando una nube de polvo poco después de que una explosión determinara que ese muro de energía era intraspasable. El silencio se hizo presente. Que Fiera se hubiese quedado estática y totalmente alerta era indicio de que esa figura desconocida no estaba relacionada con ellas. Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con intensidad, sintiendo el palpitar en mi cuello. Mi respiración era violenta, y a lo lejos pude ver que la de Cerise también, como si ambos hubiéramos sido los combatientes en lugar de nuestras pokémon. Sin embargo, sus profundos ojos azules conectaron con los míos teniendo al aire la misma interrogante que yo: ¿qué pasaba?

—No. Puede. Ser. Posible.

De nuevo, la voz masculina habló con mucha severidad. En lo personal, admito que me intimidó demasiado. Unos pasos resonaron en ese espacio abierto. Allá al fondo, desde la jefatura de policía, salió un oficial. ¿Recuerdan el estereotipo que dije sobre los policías bajitos y barrigones? Ese tipo era todo lo contrario. Todo un macho de cabello ondulado y rubio con gafas para sol, de piel clara, músculos bien definidos, y como de un metro noventa. Su ropa en tonos blancos y azules discernía un poco de la de los demás uniformados, pero una gran estrella dorada resaltaba en su pecho. Era casi como tener al _Captain Commando _en vivo, pero sin armadura. Eso sí, parecía respirar heroísmo puro.

Cerise se sobresaltó y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar junto a Abby, que ya se había curado de las quemaduras y como todos, prestaba atención a ese hombre.

—Se puede saber… ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS hacían ustedes luchando JUSTO AL FRENTE de la JEFATURA DE LA POLICÍA?! —Cerise y sus compañeras, así como las mías y yo, nos formamos en fila india, palideciendo.

—S… Señor, no era… n… no era nuestra intención… —traté de responder.

—¿¡Cómo que no lo era!? —el oficial bajó las escaleras. Hasta las nubes de polvo resultantes de la batalla añadían un poco de dramatismo a la escena. Cuando la nube más grande se desvaneció pude observar que al centro de todo se encontraba una Shelgon, la Pokémon que protegió a Abby. El hombre llegó junto a la dragón y se cruzó de brazos, luciendo monumental—. Han destrozado la fachada de nuestra honorable estación de policía. ¿O me dirán que ni siquiera se han DADO CUENTA?

Cerise y yo cruzamos mirada nuevamente, encogidos de hombros. Miramos alrededor y… Todo estaba devastado. Unas cuantas patrullas apenas y se salvaron pues la gran mayoría tenían mínimo algunos rasguños, sin contar aquella que quedó prácticamente inutilizable; había manchones por doquier, rasguños, asfalto levantado, humo y restos de flamas cerca de la puerta medio achicharrada así como marcas de hielo y agua por el suelo. Ambos nos avergonzamos. Era increíble todo lo que podía resultar de una batalla pokémon. Hasta parecía que estábamos en aprietos; todos teníamos esa sensación.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! —dijo Hatsu. Fue la primera en hablar, y la primera en dar una reverencia en señal de disculpa, aunque los golpes y su ropa sucia dejaron mucho que desear al Cap… digo, al oficial.

—¡No sé cómo nos dejamos llevar! ¡Perdimos la noción del lugar, no fue un ataque premeditado! —secundé.

—¡Sí, de verdad, fue un descuido total! Señor… Eh… —terció Cerise, con la frase a medias en busca de su nombre.

—Welf. Mi nombre es Welf —contestó.

Imposible. Él… era el Líder de Gimnasio de Iberis… Y no sólo eso; se trataba del jefe de la policía de la ciudad. Todo el poder judicial de ese lugar caía en sus hombros y por lo visto, era su total orgullo. Era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre, sin embargo, un largo historial de arrestos, persecuciones con final exitoso y una autoridad impecable a la hora de cumplir las reglas precedían su nombre, dondequiera que éste fuese escuchado. El alto índice de vandalismo se debía, sin embargo, a la negligencia de gran parte de sus subordinados. En todo caso, estábamos muy, pero que muy jodidos.

—Podemos… Explicarlo —murmuré. Trataba de mantener una mirada impasible, pero las expresiones horrorizadas de todas a mi alrededor eran bastante contagiosas.

—Espero que sí —espetó Welf—, espero que sí.

Más allá de sus hombros podíamos ver un sinnúmero de uniformados con sus compañeras pokémon, de todos los tamaños y colores, que nos miraban con ojos llenos de disgusto, mientras que nosotros únicamente alcanzamos a percibir angustia, miedo, vergüenza y algo de decepción. Era duro saber que éramos culpables. Welf carraspeó ante la mirada de algunos transeúntes que miraron curiosos la escena.

—Bajo el poder que me consigna el estado y la región de Garaden, por daños deliberados a propiedad del gobierno —no, no, no—; están bajo arresto. Shyvana, tráelos. Quiero escuchar lo que tienen para decir.

… Mierda.

La Shelgon caminó con una sonrisita de estar divirtiéndose, hacia nosotros. Nos tomó de un brazo, tanto a Cerise como a mí, y nos obligó a dirigirnos al interior del lugar casi arrastrándonos. A nuestras compañeras no les quedó de otra sino seguirnos. ¿Qué pasaba por mi mente aparte de "acabas de meter la pata"? No mucho, creo que me pesaba demasiado que tal vez estaríamos tras las rejas una larga temporada. Tal vez no, no lo sé.

Y ni en ese momento, ni en ningún otro, habría llegado a imaginar que estábamos realmente cerca de hacer frente a algo mucho más grande y, quisiera o no, el destino de Cerise se enlazaría con el mío para afrontarlo.

. . .

Pasaban cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Nadie debía estar con un pie por las calles a esa hora. A tal grado estaba enmarcado el toque de queda que la pena máxima por desobedecer esa regla iba desde pagar grandes sumas de dinero hasta ser encarcelado por algún tiempo, aunque algunas personas exageraban con relatos sobre castigos judiciales, como si se tratara de la edad media. Claro, la mayor parte de los habitantes —o como mínimo, aquellos que evitaban meterse en problemas— trataban de cumplirla. Aunque por obvias razones, aquellos que la rompían eran aquellos que fácilmente preferían llenar los muros con marcas ilegibles de graffiti, cometer delitos menores y los que terminaban tan ebrios que incluso perdían la noción del tiempo. Estos últimos eran los más comunes.

Ojalá ese hubiera sido el caso para una desafortunada mujer que trataba de correr sobre la base de sus tacones. La desesperación le había hecho olvidar que podía quitárselos para ir más a prisa, pero justo en ese momento su vida era una auténtica pesadilla. Moretones que iban de amarillos a morados y negros cubrían sus brazos. Unos hilillos de sangre recorrían sus labios y unos cuantos más bajaban por sus medias completamente desgarradas. Su facción estaba llena de dolor y miedo, totalmente desencajada por la angustia. Las sombras de cada callejón y la oscuridad de la noche le dificultaban aún más el ver por dónde avanzaba, sin rumbo fijo, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas llenas de sudor. Y a pesar de todo, se esforzaba por ignorar el dolor que asestaba como agujas por toda su piel, calando hasta sus músculos, sin embargo, la mayor parte de la tortura provenía de su entrepierna. Ella sólo recordaba estar pasando un buen rato en una taberna poco conocida de la ciudad después de haber salido del trabajo, muy enfrascada en disfrutar los tragos de ron y brandy que quemaban su garganta para celebrar que su prometido por fin le había propuesto matrimonio hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Luego de eso, cuando medio regresó en sí, lo primero que sintió fue el rígido contacto de unas manos que no eran suyas sobre sus piernas y un intenso dolor en la pelvis. Al poco, notó la fría y disgustante temperatura del aire libre y lo duro que estaba el concreto debajo de sus hombros y cabeza. Se preguntó —demasiado mareada aún— por qué su cadera estaba medio levantada en el aire, pero cuando percibió un muy incómodo y lastimero vaivén embargar su vientre y esas gruesas manos sujetar con firmeza sus muslos siendo acompañadas del hedor profundo del alcohol, fue que su mente le incitó a patalear hasta zafarse de quienquiera que fuese su abusador, llena de terror y pánico.

Minutos atrás había llegado hasta uno de los suburbios más bajos y abandonados de la ciudad, esperanzada a recibir ayuda, tratando de imaginar que se trataba de un simple sueño y que no podía estarle ocurriendo lo que fuese que estuviera pasando, más allá de que había sido violada por alguien aparentemente desconocido. Esperaba poder encontrar a un oficial, o de menos, una pokémon por la cual rogar su ayuda de ese maniático que la perseguía con gritos e insinuaciones típicas de un psicópata, pero cuando por fin la encontró de espaldas contra una de las vías hacia las calles principales… Ésta le pidió que mirase sus profundos ojos escarlata, tan muertos como los de un fantasma. Claro que no lo hizo, pues notó en su gutural voz que algo no andaba bien, así que regresó por donde vino y tomó una ruta alterna. Maldijo al toque de queda y su mala fortuna como para no encontrar a un uniformado, pero ni siquiera conocía el lugar donde se encontraba con exactitud. Eso hasta que vislumbró a una persona de ropajes azules más allá del final del largo callejón que recorría torpemente.

"_¡Un policía!"_, se dijo, pero inexplicablemente sus pasos le parecían cada vez más lentos y burdos. Una intensa oscuridad se adueñó de su vista y le dejó por poco ciega. Lo único visible para ella era esa tenue luz que entonces parecía alejarse en lugar de estar aproximándose. Estiró el brazo con infantil anhelo hacia esa persona distante; temblorosa, la alargó todo lo que pudo e intentó gritar, pero de su garganta salió sólo un quejido. "_Ayúdame"_, suplicó, pero nadie pudo oírle.

Cuatro manos espeluznantes surgieron de la oscuridad, con filosas uñas del mismo tono que los escalofriantes ojos de esa pokémon de momentos antes al final de cada dedo, y cada una tomó sus extremidades. La sujetaron tan fuerte que pudo escuchar sus huesos crujir, hasta que sintió ser arrastrada hacia atrás. Le hicieron regresar hasta un pequeño espacio entre edificios: un callejón sin salida, y la tumbaron al suelo con estrépito. Ella volvió a gritar. Se encontraba demasiado cansada como para levantarse de nuevo, pero perdió toda ilusión al notar una figura ensombrecida por la luz de los candiles eléctricos justo al frente: la misma persona que la persiguió en un inicio.

—Quién… ¿¡Quién eres tú!? —cuestionó trepidante.

—Oh, querida, no me digas que me has olvidado —respondió él con diversión. Su voz subía el tono de sus acentos, justo como haría la voz de un loco. Inclinó un poco la cabeza hasta que la luz iluminó al menos la mitad de su cara. Ella se horrorizó una vez más—. Si te conozco desde hace meses…

—No, ¡no! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? ¡Joyas! ¡Sí, sí, es eso, puedo dártelo! ¡Ya has tomado lo que querías de mí! ¿No es así? Si se trata de dinero, entonces… Sólo, por favor, ¡ya no me lastimes! —imploró ella. Más lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. También sus ojos con el rimel corrido lucían suplicantes.

Sin embargo, ese hombre colocó una cara de asco.

—Ugh, siempre tienen que decir lo mismo al final —se llevó una mano hacia atrás, hasta dar con su cinturón, y luego mostró un arma perfectamente negra. De cañón mediano y mango más bien corto, se veía un poco desgastada por los años, pero él la tomaba como si fuera prácticamente un juguete. Cuando la mujer posó la vista en el mortal objeto, sus pupilas se hicieron más pequeñas y comenzó a temer lo peor. Observó la sortija brillante de su dedo anular con cierto afán.

—Por favor no… Por… favor… —retrocedió. Ella miró más allá del sujeto, que tenía cada vez más deforme su rostro al punto justo entre lo humano y lo vil, y se percató de que esos ojos escarlata estaban hundidos firmemente en la oscuridad, observándola penetrantes. Alcanzó a notar que disfrutaban lo que veían, pero algo más, una especie de brillo, evitaba que ella pudiera moverse de donde estaba—. Yo… Estoy por casarme…

—Mira, qué sorpresa, casualmente es por eso que decidí comenzar hoy con esto. Me interesaste mucho desde que te vi, tan radiante, feliz… Tanto que no pude evitar comenzar a seguirte por las noches después de salir del trabajo antes del toque, e investigar un poquito de ti para conocerte. Mira que te dejaste embriagar por un "amigo". Ahora me pregunto quién es la siguiente en la lista… ¡Pero ten en claro que aprecio que hayas aceptado tomar una copa conmigo! Todo sea por tu matrimonio, ¿no? ¿No eso fue lo que me dijiste?

—No, tú… Tú eres… —ella lo asumió casi todo en un santiamén.

—Cállate —dio unos pasos y le soltó una patada en el rostro. Sangre cayó por su nariz, y él se puso de cuclillas frente a ella sonriente, pero sin emoción alguna—. No me sorprende que todos en este puto mundo juzguen como les viene en gana si existen mujeres como tú. Creí que eras diferente, pero resultaste igual que todas las demás que conocí. Es un desperdicio —hizo como si se arreglara la corbata roja, colgaba en movimiento de péndulo mientras la mujer se removía en el suelo con pesadez—, aunque atesoraré que me adelantaste la luna de miel que tendrías con tu marido. ¡Ya que, obviamente, preferiste decirle _sí_ que a quedarte conmigo!

—¡Ya no más, te lo suplico! —pidió ella. Giró el rostro para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, pero se encontró de frente con el perfectamente negro orificio de la punta del arma siendo apuntado hacia su entrecejo—… ¿Eh?

—Te veo luego, cielito.

El sonido del cañón del arma al ser disparado resonó por las paredes con un profundo eco, y una gran mancha de sangre se derramó con fuerza contra la pared. Las gotas comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente por los tabiques. Esa fría noche volvía a cometerse otro delito como no había sucedido en un largo tiempo. Lo único que se escuchó fue una profunda risa llena de placer y satisfacción, poco antes de sumirse en las sombras y desaparecer en un susurro, acompañada de esos ojos color escarlata.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Aportes? ¿Dudas? ¡Háznoslo saber en un review, ya sea que tengas cuenta o no!<p>

¡Gracias por leer!


	28. Aqua Chapter 3

_¡Continúa la travesía del valiente joven de Athena...!_

El bosque de las sombras era un lugar peculiar en la ya extraña región de Garaden. Obtuvo su nombre gracias a la fama que se había ganado por años al ser habitado por Pokémon de varias especies de tipo siniestro. Según muchos, las "sombras de los Pokémon del lugar siempre parecían seguirlos a donde fueran". Aun con esta descripción tan tenebrosa, el lugar inspiraba confianza y calidez, hasta el punto en el que jóvenes de todas las edades paseaban por el bosque, y pequeños edificios y pueblos rodeados por la naturaleza habían sido construidos para la convivencia entre Pokémon y humanos. El lugar prosperó hasta el punto en el que turistas de varios lugares iban al lugar en busca de Pokémon Siniestros que los acompañaran en sus viajes, para quedarse en el ahí y conocer la cultura, o incluso para tener un lugar por el cual pasar sin tener la necesidad de usar un tren para viajar.

En la actualidad, la vida que irradiaba el bosque en su vasta vegetación contrastaba con la terrible fama que se había hecho el lugar con el paso de los años; aquella fama de muerte y peligro que ensombrecía el que alguna vez fue un colorido atajo natural antes de que cierto incidente cambiara por completo el aura pacífica del lugar.

Sentada en el techo de un edificio de uno de los pueblos que alguna vez fueron un lugar de convivencia entre especies, se encontraba una curvilínea sombra femenina. Se trataba de una Zoroark de piel blanca con una larga melena roja que a pesar de notarse descuidada, mantenía un gran brillo y una notable belleza. Varias puntas negras resaltaban entre el cabello de la mujer, así como un par de orejas negras de zorro que se asomaban desde la parte superior de su cabeza. Su cuerpo solo era cubierto por un sostén negro con patrones rojos en la parte superior de las copas que apenas y cubrían sus pechos considerablemente grandes, guantes largos que le llegaban cerca de los hombros con un patrón parecido al del sostén en la parte superior, y unos shorts negros que hacían poco por esconder su ropa interior, que consistía en simple hilo dental. Por demás, su rostro era atractivamente firme y delicado, y sus ojos negros, que mostraban un brillo de confianza y madurez, no daban cabida a la duda de que la joven definitivamente era sensual y no temía demostrarlo. Sin embargo, esa confianza no se limitaba solo a su apariencia.

Los ojos de la Pokémon estaban fijos en la luna, apreciando tranquilamente el cielo nocturno. La joven dirigió su mirada a las calles del lugar, concentrándose en lo que hacían las habitantes. Chicas Pokémon de tipo siniestro caminaban juntas en las calles, decorando los edificios con adornos hechos con hojas de colores, pinturas hechas con diferentes jugos de bayas, y diversos quioscos que comenzaban a ser armados. En la entrada de aquel pequeño lugar, algunos Pokémon colgaban un gran cartel en el que ponía "Festival del Nuevo Líder". Suspiró sonoramente, algo nostálgica por aquellas memorias que invadían su mente al haber observado el pueblo.

—Vaya Zora, no esperaba verte fuera en una noche como esta. Un strike para mí. —Dijo de pronto una voz femenina algo imponente, con un tono juguetón.

Reconociendo inmediatamente la voz, la pelirroja giro su mirada hacia la dueña de la misma. Se trataba de una joven Crawdaunt: Tenía el cabello rojo, corto, amarrado en la parte superior en una coleta algo larga y que, al lado derecho de la cabeza, tenía una estrella amarilla como parte de su cabello. Sus mechones caían en frente de sus fieros y decididos ojos azules, los cuales complementaban su rostro delgado y, aunque algo delicado en apariencia, notoriamente resistente en general. Su cuerpo atléticamente delgado estaba cubierto por una "armadura" roja que cubría la parte superior casi por completo y que parecían hombreras en general, y cuya parte inferior de color blanco solo hacía lo necesario por cubrir su intimidad. Esta parte inferior se ramificaba en dos cobertores con púas que se pronunciaban a los lados de manera curva, y en la parte trasera se pronunciaba su cola, similar a la de un cangrejo. Su antebrazo estaba cubierto por unos brazales rojos y en sus pies calzaba botas, las cuales llegaban hasta las rodillas. Para terminar con su singular atuendo, en su espalda llevaba una larga lanza que, en vez de puntas, llevaba dos pinzas gigantes rojas con blanco y que no parecía tener dificultad al llevar.

—Craw —respondió la Zoroark con una sonrisa al reconocer a la joven, antes de dirigir su mirada de regreso al pequeño pueblo—. Esta sensación de paz me trae buenos recuerdos. Decidí aprovechar la oportunidad para…, recordar.

—Tampoco pensé que estuvieras nostálgica. Ya van dos strikes —respondió con una sonrisa la cangreja, aunque estaba precavida de la joven Zoroark—, ¿así que extrañas a los humanos?

—No solo a los humanos, la verdad —respondió con una expresión seria en su rostro, sin quitarle la vista al pueblo—. Es todo lo que era antes esta aldea. Un espacio donde especies diferentes convivían en armonía —con una sonrisa nostálgica presente en su rostro y manteniendo su mirada en los habitantes, la joven Pokémon continuó—. Incluso en un día como este, siento que estamos en una paz artificial.

—Eso dices, pero esa paz igual era una farsa. Un simple acto de los humanos para eliminarnos y a este pueblo —su mirada se dirigió a la ciudad por un segundo en lo que recordaba aquellos hechos del pasado, antes de volver a mirar a la Zoroark fijamente—. Después de ese incidente, estamos mejor ahora.

—¿En serio piensas que todo estará bien si no hay cambios? —suspiró la Zoroark, notablemente en desacuerdo con la muchacha. Su expresión se volvió seria nuevamente, pero se podía notar que aun en su seriedad, estaba relajada— Yo no puedo estar de acuerdo con algo como eso. Este bosque necesita cambiar. Si seguimos temiendo que el mundo exterior no nos aceptará y nos volverá a atacar, no lograremos nada. Me niego a vivir en miedo, encerrada en una jaula auto-impuesta por más tiempo. Vivir en una paz sin libertad no es satisfactorio para nada.

—Veo entonces que aún somos muy diferentes —con algo de fastidio en su voz, la joven continuó— y que aún tienes esa actitud de creer que sabes más.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Craw. Lo importante es que ambas queremos proteger este lugar —mencionó con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la joven Crawdaunt.

—Tu mentalidad todavía no va a cambiar, después de todo. Pero eso no importa: en dos días se probará quién de nosotras está en lo correcto.

Las palabras de la joven Craw tenían mucho veneno en su voz, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la Zoroark. Esto no detuvo el paso de la Pokémon de cabellos rojizos fuera del lugar, sin embargo, la cual simplemente cerró los ojos por los momentos en los que pasó al lado de la Crawdaunt. No tardó en abrirlos una vez pasó al lado suyo y observándola con una expresión llena de cautela y seriedad, la joven se limitó a responder.

—No puedo esperar…

Craw solo miró a la joven, sintiendo un escalofrío con sus últimas palabras. Mas en vez de cambiar a una expresión de miedo, su expresión cambió a una completamente seria y llena de decisión. Su mirada entonces cambió de dirección, esta vez al bosque, con cierta melancolía.

**Aqua Berknstein 3: La misteriosa ninja del bosque.**

**Aqua POV.**

La base secreta de mi infancia. Habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que había estado en ese lugar. Cuando era niño, solía ir para explorar el bosque junto a mis hermanos. Era divertido aprovecharla cada fin de semana ya fuera para tener un punto seguro para ir al río o explorar y para dormir seguros en el bosque. Incluso cuando fui enviado al bosque por cuatro años, disfrutaba realmente la comodidad de esta base. Me encargué durante ese tiempo de abastecer la base cada que podía, especialmente las veces que iba con una de mis mejores amigas… Aunque esto no importaba mucho por ahora.

Lo que importaba era que el lugar se había conservado relativamente bien, tomando en cuenta que la última vez que había estado aquí había sido hace uno años. Era un espacio chico, sin muchos muebles más que cuatro pequeñas sillas de madera y una mesa igual de pequeña cubiertos por sábanas para cubrirse del polvo. Había una despensa de madera también cubierta por una sábana, en el lado izquierdo del cuarto que usábamos para guardar diferentes artículos cada vez que veníamos. Observé el lugar por unos segundos antes de depositar con sumo cuidado a la chica en mi espalda sobre una silla, mientras colocaba mi espada en la mesa. Saqué unas velas de uno de los cajones junto a unas cajetillas de fósforos y las comencé a colocar a lo largo de la base en lo que iba encendiéndolas una a una. Acto seguido, comencé a sacar algunas vendas y botellas de agua del pequeño mueble. La verdad no sé qué tan seguro es usar agua de una botella de agua que ha estado en una despensa por tanto tiempo, pero mientras no la consumiéramos estaríamos bien, supuse. Después de todo, simplemente la iba a usar para curar la herida de la Pokémon. Sin embargo, desde que habíamos llegado a la base, solo se podía apreciar una cosa: Silencio. Mientras trataba la herida de la joven Pokémon, lo único que podía escucharse era mi tranquila respiración, y la tensa que era la de la Riolu en frente mío. Durante estos segundos de silencio, no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia el rostro de la Pokémon, la cual se le notaba enojada. Simplemente suspiré al verla así y me concentré de regreso en lo que realmente importaba en el momento.

Lo bueno del asunto fue que noté que ninguna de nuestras heridas parecía ser grave, y por alguna razón no habíamos sido heridos en zonas realmente peligrosas. Era bueno que fuera simplemente así, porque sino, no hubiera podido hacer nada con mis pocos conocimientos en primeros auxilios.

Una vez había terminado, la miré directamente con curiosidad, esperando tal vez un "gracias" de su parte aunque fuese por cortesía, pero no recibí respuesta alguna más allá de una mirada fría que se desvió de inmediato en dirección a las paredes. Suspiré un poco, dándome cuenta de que mi pensamiento era bastante inconsistente con cómo es era la actitud de la chica. Decidí simplemente dejar pasar el asunto y no pensar en ello. Me volteé un momento para concentrarme en mis propias heridas, las cuales eran solo cortes y moretones pequeños aquí y allá. Había recibido peores cuando era niño, por lo que esto no era la gran cosa, pero era mejor atenderlas que dejarlas y que luego me arrepintiera de ello. Ser precavido había sido algo que aquella amiga del bosque me había enseñado.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —Mencionó notablemente forzada la joven, quien a pesar de que no querer hablar conmigo, parecía que su curiosidad le había ganado.

—¿Huh? —Respondí en un tono desconcertado, sorprendido por siquiera escucharla.

—¿Acaso eres sordo, criminal? —Espetó, mirándome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido— ¿Por qué? ¡Te dije que no quería tu ayuda!

—Vaya que eres agradecida —sonreí con sorna, mientras actuaba como si estuviera ofendido con mis manos elevadas a un lado mío—. Ibas a perder. Es natural que prefiera ayudarte a que ambos muriéramos, ¿no crees?

Otro silencio. Se notaba que esta chica no conversaba mucho cuando su orgullo de "heroína" era herido. No me importaba esa actitud suya, la verdad, por lo que preferí pensar en nuestra situación, ya un poco más relajado.

Esa Sneasel estaba allá afuera y era indudablemente muy fuerte para nosotros, al menos en nuestras condiciones. Miré por un segundo el tobillo de la "heroína", cerciorándome de su condición. No estaba mal del todo, pero en ese momento dudaba que pudiera caminar bien, al menos hasta que se pusiera mejor. Y eso, aunque con poco conocimiento de medicina en el momento, sabía que no iba a suceder pronto. Pensando en mis otras opciones, revisé mi bolsillo izquierdo: La bomba de hedor era la única que tenía en reserva.

—Tenemos que cooperar. Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero no nos queda de otra —dije tranquilo.

La chica chasqueó la lengua. Por más que le costara admitirlo, ella sabía que era cierto. Era necesario que cooperáramos por el momento.

—Tsk, qué fastidio —se cruzó de brazos con algo de frustración en lo que miraba a la pared con una expresión decepcionada—. Una heroína debería ser capaz de hacer lo que sea ella sola. Esto es vergonzoso.

—Definitivamente —respondí con sorna, a lo que ella me miró de reojo con enojo—. Como estamos ahora, nos conviene más simplemente huir.

—Me niego a huir.

—¿Y exactamente qué piensas lograr quedándote aquí? ¿Esperas ser asesinada? Porque es lo único que lograrás en tus condiciones.

—No es de tu incumbencia, criminal.

La miré unos segundos después de su respuesta: Se le notaba recia, con sus hombros y brazos rígidos en lo que decía estas palabras. No sabía porque insistía tanto en quedarse en un lugar tan peligroso y en el que tenía pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir, pero no quería dejarla sola en un asunto en el que seguro iba a terminar muerta. O mejor dicho… no podía, por lo que comencé a pensar en formas de actuar sobre este asunto.

—Tal vez podamos —suspiré, pensando seriamente en nuestras posibilidades—. Pero a menos que podamos tocarla, cualquier ventaja que podamos tener no tiene sentido —entonces me quité la camisa. Las heridas de mi cuerpo podrían no ser la gran cosa, pero era mejor tratarlas tan pronto como fuera posible.

—¿Qué quieres de-? —La joven entonces se volteó mientras decía esto y… al mirarme, su rostro adquirió una coloración rojiza y una expresión similar a que no podía creer lo que veía—. ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, idiota criminal pervertido?! —me señaló con un tono de voz muy enojado y tembloroso.

—¿Hmm? Solo me estoy curando mis heridas —le miré extrañado.

—¡¿Acaso no tienes decencia?! ¡Estás en frente de una dama!

—¿Ahora eres una dama? Pensé que eras una heroína —respondí con una sonrisa burlona, divertido por su reacción.

—¡No tienen nada que ver una con la otra!

Reí un poco ante la situación. Luca parecía ser bastante orgullosa y todo, pero definitivamente como había sospechado desde el inicio, era divertido ver sus reacciones. Y de paso, esta conversación había calmado un poco el tenso ambiente entre ambos y atenuado un poco mi estado de frustración, por lo que por fin era capaz de pensar en nuestras posibilidades con mayor claridad en lo que terminaba de curar mis heridas.

—Bueno, estamos bastante jodidos. De eso no hay duda.

Noté cómo la expresión de la joven Riolu cambió a una curiosa. Aún había tintes rojizos en sus mejillas, lo que me hizo gracia en el momento, pero decidí enfocarme en lo importante.

—Tenemos algunos factores con los que podemos engañarla o sacarla de balance, pero lo principal es que solo podremos lograr algo si tú eres capaz de pegarle o yo soy capaz de cortarle, gracias a las debilidades de su tipo. Pero la primera la veo muy difícil.

—¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Dices que no puedo tocarla?!

—No si ni siquiera te puedes mover —remarqué honestamente, levantando una ceja con los brazos cruzados en lo que le miraba.

—¡Claro que puedo moverme!

Tan pronto como dijo esto, la joven intentó levantarse… solo para gruñir con dolor tan pronto como apoyó el pie, doblando el cuerpo para colocar la mano sobre la zona lastimada.

—Sí, claro, estás en perfectas condiciones —le dije con ironía y una sonrisa burlona, a lo cual ella me respondió con una mirada enojada.

—¡Oh, cállate! —sentándose nuevamente, la joven se cruzó de brazos—. No tengo por qué demostrarte nada. ¡Cuando llegue el momento, la venceré!

Reí otro poco ante su reacción; su testarudez me parecía divertida. Al final, la solución a nuestro dilema era bastante simple…

—Lo mejor será esperar aquí hasta la mañana —mencioné, relajado-. Tenemos que evitar conflicto con ella a como dé lugar, especialmente durante la noche. No es como si en la mañana tengamos mucha mejor oportunidad, pero dudo mucho que nos la topemos a esa hora.

—Tsk —bufó la chica, cruzando los brazos y mirando a la pared, amargada—. ¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí, a la merced de un ataque sorpresa? ¿Además de que simplemente escaparemos?

—Es mejor que estar expuestos y ser presas fáciles, ¿no crees? —con los ojos cerrados, bostecé antes de mirarla—. Si quieres ir en tu cruzada suicida contra todo el bosque, adelante, pero te recomiendo que no hagas las cosas sin pensar y primero nos concentremos en salir vivos de esto.

La chica se encogió de hombros y me miró de reojo con algo de enfado tan sólo por un segundo, pero volvió a mirar a la pared no mucho después.

—Haré lo que yo quiera, criminal —sentenció simplemente.

—Como quieras —me volteé y caminé hacia una de las sillas—. Descansemos. Mañana podremos...

Fue justo en ese momento que escuché aquello: Un extraño sonido, apenas perceptible, a las afueras de la base secreta. Miré detenidamente a la Riolu luego del estruendo, analizando si ella lo había escuchado igual. La chica parecía estar distraída y solo mirar su pierna… y justo después de eso, escuché otra vez aquel extraño sonido. Miré a la entrada de la base a mi lado. La misma era cubierta por un pedazo de madera que servía como puerta, y por varias hojas que servían de camuflaje en medio de los árboles y arbustos del lugar. No era posible que aquella Sneasel hubiera descubierto nuestro escondite, ¿o sí?

Justo después de hacerme esa pregunta mental, como si estuviera respondiendo mis dudas, se escuchó aquel sonido otra vez pero mucho más cerca. Como un rasguño, o un corte, a la corteza de la madera. Fue entonces que la Pokémon detrás de mí reaccionó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —inmediatamente después de hacer esta pregunta, la joven intentó ponerse de pie alarmada y lista para pelear.

Sin responderle, hice una seña para que guardara silencio, a lo que ella iba a responder. Sin embargo, me acerqué a ella rápidamente y le tapé la boca de inmediato. No podía permitirle a quien fuera que estuviera intentando entrar a la base supiera que estábamos dentro.

Sin perder más tiempo, lo primero que hice fue apagar todas las velas que iluminaban el lugar, dejándonos a oscuras por completo. Tan pronto como terminé, tomé la sábana que solía cubrir la despensa, mi espada y me acerqué tan rápido y silenciosamente como pude a la Riolu y nos cubrí con la sábana. La acerqué tanto como pude a mí, a lo que ella protestó con un codazo para que me alejara de ella el cual respondí mirándola con una expresión que decía "¿en serio?". Ella me respondió con una mirada de "no me toques", a lo que yo le miré con una ceja levantada preguntándome cuál era su problema. Nos olvidamos de esto una vez escuchamos como una parte de la puerta se rompía, haciéndonos concentrar en el asunto.

En ese momento, sabía que no podía ser otra Pokémon que la Sneasel; las Pokémon salvajes por lo general no buscarían hasta encontrar una entrada en un árbol, al menos que terminaran siendo subordinadas de ella, pero no había visto casi ningún Pokémon salvaje en el área… lo cual había sido un alivio, ya que en ese momento no estábamos en condiciones de pelear contra nada. Y justo unos segundos después de repasar esto en mi mente… la entrada de la base se rompió y, con la luz de la luna entrando al pequeño lugar y junto a ella, la pequeña pero peligrosa atacante que nos habíamos encontrado antes se hizo paso en la humilde base secreta. Concentré mi vista un poco y pude confirmar que se trataba de ella, y gracias a la luz de la luna, pude incluso observar a detalle su apariencia.

Se trataba de una chica algo bajita, tal vez de unos 1.63 o 1.64 metros. Era delgada, de piel blanca que contrastaba con la luz de la luna, y ojos rojos que brillaban al mirar sus alrededores estoicamente. Note como su frente era adornada con una especie de "diamante" amarillo que apenas y podía apreciar realmente, pero que sabía era característico de su especie. Su cabello era curioso: Era de color azul cobalto y era suficientemente corto para llegar solo hasta su cuello, pero bastante frondoso como para que se notaran algunos mechones a los lados. Resaltando entre su frondoso cabello estaba aquella "pluma" característica de su especie, la cual por lo que sabía era en realidad un oído bastante sensible.

Sus ropas eran simples: Llevaba un vestido del mismo azul que su cabello, con líneas rosadas que terminaban en una falda arriba de sus rodillas y con un encaje rosado que resaltaba demasiado en los bordes de la vestidura que, además, dejaba salir por detrás su cola conformada por tres "plumas" como las de su cabeza. Llevaba guantes largos del mismo color, aunque detrás de la sábana no podía saber hasta dónde llegaban. También llevaba dos medias largas de color cobalto que llegaban hasta la falda. Por último, noté que había algo colgando de su cuello, pero no me interese en el asunto realmente. Podía no tener una apariencia o mirada amenazante, pero esta era la misma Pokémon que nos había obligado a huir. Debíamos ser cuidadosos.

Una ligera brisa sopló, la cual levantó varias hojas y las hizo volar por el cielo nocturno, lo que a su vez hizo mover los mechones y vestido de la joven con suavidad. La Riolu debajo de mi brazo estaba nerviosa, lo cual era notorio por la expresión en su rostro, pero a la vez… noté una decisión increíble al mirarla a los ojos. Vi que quería lanzarse con todo hacia ella, pero evite que hiciera una locura al colocar una mano en su hombro para tratar de calmar su ira. En ese momento, debía tener paciencia. Debía esperar a que se acercara a un lugar lejos de nosotros, o muy cerca nuestro… y rezar porque no le diera por lanzar su Canto Helado por todo el cuarto. Por supuesto, este no ha sido de mis planes más brillantes porque, al parecer, luego de mirar todo el cuarto un par de veces, preparó tres púas de hielo. Y seguido de esto, miró en nuestra dirección. Definitivamente nos había descubierto.

"Así que nos descubrió… en ese caso…"

Tomé la sábana tan fuerte como pude y la lance en su dirección, justo en el momento en el que ella lanzó las púas de hielo en mi dirección. La sabana logró desviar su ataque ligeramente y atraparla momentáneamente, pero no tardó en cortarla con sus garras cubiertas de energía. Aprovechando este momento de distracción, decidí atacar.

Mi primer corte lo lancé al centro de su cuerpo de forma horizontal, el cual ella evitó saltando hacia atrás. Seguí presionando con mis ataques, tratando de no quedar del todo descubierto y darle un golpe significativo mientras la acorralaba, pero no tardó en comenzar a contraatacar con sus manos cubiertas de energía de tipo siniestro, usando su Tajo Umbrío. Debido a esto, comenzó un intercambio de cuchilladas entre ambos, en el cual ella comenzó a ganar terreno poco a poco. En uno de los intercambios y pensando que estaba descubierta a mis ataques, lancé un corte horizontal que ella esquivó agachándose y que además aprovechó para lanzar dos golpes con su Tajo Umbrío que apenas y pude bloquear, pero me lanzaron al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

Vulnerable como quedé, la joven se lanzó a atacarme con sus garras cubiertas de energía, a lo cual reaccioné usando la mesa como escudo y bloqueando el ataque. Aprovechando esto y el que la mesa se mantenía intacta, la usé para alejarme de ella, usándolo como escudo.

Una vez tomé la distancia necesaria, noté cómo la joven no trató de ejercer presión con sus ataques. O debía estar realmente confiada, o yo estaba en una situación peor de la que pensaba. Sin embargo, no podía darme el lujo de mostrarme nervioso, no en frente de aquella Sneasel.

—Hey, criminal, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, aunque nuestra pequeña invitada no escatimó en darnos la bienvenida al bosque —comenté con ironía—. Pero debo darles crédito. Es un comité de bienvenida bastante dedicado.

Mis comentarios no pasaron desapercibidos para la Sneasel, quien solo me miró directamente con su expresión neutral.

—Son intrusos… Deben ser eliminados.

La forma en la que nos respondió fue seca y calmada, pero muy intimidante. Su lenguaje corporal daba a entender que estaba lista para cualquiera de nuestros movimientos, y a juzgar por la posición en la que estábamos, era obvio que ella buscaría la manera de escapar de la base para luego atacar.

No podía permitirle eso.

—"Intruso" es un término muy fuerte. La palabra "visitante" es mucho más adecuada para lo que somos —respondí con una sonrisa y algo de sorna en mi voz—. ¿Por qué somos intrusos, igual? No sabía que los bosques eran propiedad de alguien más…

—¡Criminal, no es momento para hablar con el enemigo! —exclamó Luca repentinamente con algo de enojo.

—No está de más saber las razones de tu oponente para atacar —respondí, mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa por unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo al frente—. Siempre hay una razón para que alguien pelee y persevere por ganar. ¿No estoy en lo cierto? —dije finalmente al mirarla, preguntándole directamente.

La joven Sneasel no cambió de expresión ante estas palabras. Aquella estoica mirada que llegaba a darme una sensación de incomodidad al estar en su presencia, y que hacían complicado leer sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Por más "intimidante" que pareciera… algo en su mirada había cambiado con mis palabras.

¿Era curiosidad? ¿Tal vez compasión? ¿Felicidad? ¿O un sentido perverso de satisfacción al ver a una de sus presas tener curiosidad sobre ella? En ese momento, no podía asegurar nada de esto, especialmente cuando pude notar como este sentimiento desapareció unos instantes después.

Segundos después, nuestra oponente inclinó su cuerpo un poco al frente, preparándose para tomar impulso. Podía sentir que estaba preparada para por fin llevar a cabo su movida. Moví ligeramente la pierna hacia la izquierda, preparándome para bloquear algún intento de moverse en dirección a la joven Riolu y a la puerta. Tensé mi cuerpo, fije mi mirada y esperé preparado su siguiente movimiento.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo no fue impulsarse… en vez de eso, un aura rosada le rodeó mientras liberaba energía por unos escasos segundos. Esa sensación me era extrañamente familiar, y luego recordé el porqué: Las pocas veces en las que había participado en un combate Pokémon, había presenciado algo similar. Una sensación de energía concentrándose en un solo lugar…

Estaba aumentando una estadística. Eso no era bueno.

—Es su última oportunidad… —y entonces, aquellas afiladas garras de la Sneasel se rodearon de un aura oscura—. Váyanse del bosque… Regresen por donde vinieron… y vivirán...

Pude escuchar como la peli-azulada a mis espaldas chasqueaba la lengua, notablemente fastidiada por cómo nos trataba. Yo me mantuve firme, sin alejar mi vista ni un milímetro de nuestra oponente.

—Pues me niego a regresar a Athena —respondí simplemente—. Y mi compañera de aquí tampoco tiene intenciones de huir. Supongo que tendrás que matarnos.

Al escuchar mi respuesta, la joven cerró los ojos un breve instante antes de volver a abrirlos y mirarme con aquella misma expresión… pero con una gran determinación en su mirada. Tan pronto lo noté, me preparé para pelear contra ella.

—Como gustes…

Y tan pronto como habló, la joven se lanzó a toda velocidad en mi dirección con un veloz corte al que apenas y pude reaccionar para bloquearlo con la mesa, la cual fue cortada en el instante en varios pedazos. Fue en ese instante que entendí que la estadística que había aumentado era nada más y nada menos que velocidad. Supe que no tendría mucha oportunidad al menos que encontrara la manera de sacarla de balance y lanzarle un corte. Mi espada, al ser metálica, seguro le haría una cantidad considerable de daño. Sin embargo, la idea tampoco era matarla, así que incluso si lograba crear la apertura, debía tener cuidado de no pasarme. Pero al ser superado en tantos sentidos, especialmente en el departamento de velocidad… no iba a ser fácil. Todo eso lo pensaba en los salvajes y veloces intercambios con Sneasel que me hicieron retroceder con facilidad en el pequeño lugar. Varias cortadas nuevas comenzaron a aparecer en mi cuerpo, resultado de los veloces ataques de la joven y de mi deficiente habilidad para defenderme.

El que no me hubiera matado para ese momento, pensé, era un milagro. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme cuando escuche, detrás de mí, la voz de Luca.

—¡A un lado, criminal!

Por mero instinto me hice a un lado, dándole paso a la agresiva Riolu que, con su mano rodeada de energía de un color rojo, lanzó un poderoso golpe a la Sneasel. Esta, al ver el ataque, rápidamente reaccionó y se agachó, esquivándolo por apenas unos milímetros y aprovechando para lanzar un Tajo Umbrío de su lado al costado de la joven peli azulada. La hizo caer de rodillas, agarrándose el costado con dolor, y la Sneasel aprovechó para ponerse de pie rápidamente y levantar su mano cubierta con energía oscura, preparada para darle otro golpe que seguro esta vez sí le haría suficiente daño para sacarla de combate.

Tan pronto como lo vi, tomé una de las sillas cercanas y se la lancé, la cual ella pudo bloquear con facilidad al cortarla con sus garras. Esto sirvió de distracción suficiente para que me acercara a la Riolu y colocándome entre ambas para proteger a la susodicha, lancé un golpe con el contra-filo de mi espada. La tipo siniestro pudo reaccionar y con gran velocidad, se cubrió usando sus garras usando la energía que las cubría para amortiguar el impacto. Este fue tan fuerte, sin embargo, que la sacó de balance y causó que su pequeño cuerpo se tambaleara por unos momentos. Al ver esta ventana de oportunidad, aproveché para lanzar otro golpe más, pero la joven Sneasel lo vio venir y simplemente saltó hacía atrás, saliendo de la base secreta en el proceso.

Por un segundo, me alegré de que lograra hacer eso. Es cierto que la había sacado del área cerrada en donde podríamos derrotarla, pero honestamente preferí salir con vida de la situación. Tomé la estantería y la tumbé frente a la puerta, con la esperanza de que eso evitara que ella entrara a la base en el tiempo en el que pensaba cómo vencerla.

En ese instante, recordé que Luca había sido herida en combate y aproveche para dirigir mi mirada en su dirección para ver cómo estaba. El verla agarrándose el costado hizo que sospechara que estuviera en muy malas condiciones para moverse, pero tenía que asegurarme de esto. Me le acerque para revisar su estado, pero tan pronto iba a colocar una mano en su hombro para eso, ella abofeteó la mano y me miró con orgullo.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Revisando tus heridas.

La joven siguió protestando en lo que intente revisar su costado. Lo bueno es que, cuando por fin pude revisar su herida, está solo parecía ser una superficial; del mismo tipo que uno ve en los combates oficiales.

—¿Duele mucho?

—No te interesa… —murmuró desviando la mirada.

—Oh claro, no me interesa. Por eso es que estoy preguntando por tu estado —respondí sarcásticamente ante su actitud.

—¡Estoy bien! —chasqueó la lengua, en lo que me miraba con fiereza pero mantenía sus manos en su costado, seguro aún doliéndole el impacto— ¡Concéntrate en otra cosa mejor!

Eso me alivió bastante, especialmente por nuestra situación actual. Si ella estuviera mucho más lastimada, seguro ni podría haberse movido, y pelear con una compañera inmóvil solo hubiera sido una desventaja extra. Ahora la única preocupación que debía tener era la de nuestra oponente fuera de la base.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ella estaba allá afuera. Eso significaba que estábamos atrapados en una cárcel autoimpuesta a menos que la venciéramos de alguna manera. Revisé mi bolsillo nuevamente, y saqué aquella bomba de hedor. La miré por unos segundos, analizando mis posibilidades.

Las bombas que usaba eran, para ponerlo simple, como canicas que apenas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para caber entre dos dedos. Tenían dos botones pequeños a los lados: Uno que era el más grande era para activar el temporizador, mientras que el otro, el más pequeño, era para hacerlo explotar casi de inmediato. No es que fuera un gran fan de los colores, pero por lo general todas las bombas tenían algo que les distinguían de las demás. La bomba de hedor era una con algo característico: un color morado chocolatoso, el que relacionaba con el apestoso olor de la basura… y en parte, con el Pokémon Garbodor. Todas mis bombas eran útiles para ciertas circunstancias. Pero el que solo me quedara esa limitaba mis opciones de acción, así que debía ser inteligente y pensar en algo que pudiera funcionar.

Entonces, al ver los fósforos dentro del mueble, se me ocurrió algo… mi bomba definitivamente era más útil de lo que pensaba, especialmente considerando su tipo. Con esto en mente, me puse a buscar en la estantería en el suelo mientras aún podía. La Sneasel seguro no tardaría en cortar el mueble en dos para llegar a nosotros, así que debía ser rápido.

Saqué las botellas de agua, las velas y algunas cajetillas de fósforos que aún estaban dentro de la estantería y me puse a trabajar de inmediato. Luca me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Preparando la carnada —y entonces le miré, con confianza—. Tenemos una última oportunidad de ganarle.

Desde aquella conversación, pasaron unos 30 minutos.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —se quejó impaciente la muchacha peli azulada en lo que me dirigía una mirada amargada—. ¡Hemos estado aquí por media hora haciendo nada de nada! ¡¿Acaso tu gran plan involucra no hacer nada?!

"Además de impaciente, era impulsiva. Vaya compañera de equipo", pensé con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la chica tenía un punto.

—Hmm... —me puse a analizar la situación con cuidado—. La verdad, esperaba que la Sneasel tratara de forzar su entrada a este lugar y que pudiéramos aprovechar para meterle un golpe sorpresa —levanté una ceja—, pero no ha pasado nada.

—Oye, ¿no la habrás matado…?

La expresión en el rostro de la Riolu era de esas que decían que estaba juzgándome de nuevo. Supongo que la chica tampoco estaba acostumbrada a la idea de matar, especialmente por moral de heroína. Yo tampoco tenía la intención de matarla al menos que fuera necesario, así que por ese lado, concordamos.

—Le pegué con la parte trasera de mi espada. No soy capaz de matar a nadie con un golpe así —respondí con un suspiro—. Y aun si pudiera, ella se cubrió del golpe.

—Argh, esto no tiene sentido, entonces —la chica entonces mira a la puerta con frustración—. ¡Sólo debería entrar y tratar de atacarnos! ¿Por qué no lo hace?

La verdad es que era una buena pregunta. Analizando nuestra situación, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de la razón.

—No lo necesita —me di cuenta, tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos en lo que analizaba su actuación—. Somos los que estamos atrapados, después de todo.

—¿Huh? —me miró desconcertada— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ella está en su terreno mientras esté en el bosque —miré a la entrada con notable seriedad—. Ella sabe lo que hace. No tenemos recursos para sobrevivir y buscarlos significa que deberemos salir. Si no los buscamos y nos quedamos aquí, eventualmente estaremos muy débiles para enfrentarle y moriremos sin más. Si salimos y la enfrentamos ahora, estamos en la desventaja de que no tendremos el terreno a nuestro favor y terminará forzándonos a regresar o simplemente caeremos derrotados.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo?! —Se le notaba bastante frustrada. Yo solo suspiré tranquilo.

—Es la verdad —respondí en lo que tomé las bombas y me preparé para salir—. Escucha heroína. El plan sigue en pie, así que cuento contigo.

Al decirle eso, le miré con una sonrisa confiada, a lo que ella me miró de regreso con frustración.

—¡Hmph! ¡Más te vale que esto funcione! Si no, me encargaré de patear tu trasero… ¡¿Entendido?!

Sabía muy bien que, por más necia que fuera la chica, ella sabía que era nuestra mejor oportunidad de salir con vida. Moví a un lado la estantería y suspire, preparándome para la pelea.

Primer paso fuera. Preparé mis sentidos, esperando sentir cualquier movimiento que mi oponente haría al sentirme salir del lugar. No sentí nada.

Segundo paso. Miré cautelosamente mis alrededores, tratando de prevenir algún ataque que podría venir de cualquier lado. No pasó nada.

Tercer, cuarto y quinto paso. Entre más me movía al centro, más mis sentidos despertaban. Fue entonces que sentí un cambio en el viento y escuché el sonido de algo moviéndose a gran velocidad y, con mi espada, me gire en dirección al ataque, el cual resultó ser un Canto helado. Pude reaccionar y bloquearlo, pero sentí cómo desde mi espalda venía otro ataque y salte fuera de su rango. Otro ataque desde mi flanco izquierdo voló en mi dirección. En ese momento tenía mi espada en mi mano derecha, así que tuve que hacer un intercambio rápido para que, una vez pisando el suelo firmemente, pudiera bloquear aquel ataque sin muchos problemas. Sentí un cambio de su movimiento a través de los árboles a alta velocidad, lo que me hizo mirar en las diferentes direcciones muy precavido. Cayó otra ráfaga de Canto Helado que pude bloquear con mi espada, pero que fue seguido por un cambio de ella en su movimiento para caer detrás de mí.

"¡No me jodas…!".

Chasqueando la lengua, intercambié de manos la espada y en un rápido giro, bloqueé el que fue un Tajo Umbrío. El impacto me hizo retroceder y rodar por el suelo, pero me pude colocar en guardia casi de inmediato para encararla. Debía admitirlo, sin embargo: me hacía sentir extrañamente vivo no tener ninguna limitante para enfrentarla en este momento, aunque no podía dejar que aquella sensación me invadiera, especialmente por lo que estaba en juego, así que decidí enfocarme en lo que me colocaba en guardia.

Los orbes carmesí de la joven parecían ser muy fríos esta vez, pero había algo en ellos que no pude distinguir en el momento. Era un brillo extraño en su mirada. No me analizaba, ni parecía prestarme atención del todo… sino como si estuviera pensando algo. Como si algo estuviera pasando por su cabeza. Como si estuviera tomando una decisión muy importante sobre sus próximas acciones. La joven cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de lanzarse una vez más en mi dirección con su garra cubierta con energía oscura, el cual apenas y pude bloquear. Para mi sorpresa, a este le siguieron otros cortes de sus garras, cada uno más fuerte y agresivo que el anterior, y en cada intercambio, pude notar como su mirada se volvía cada vez más determinada.

Me lanzó hacia atrás con mucha fuerza a través de un corte cruzado, con sus manos cubiertas de energía, del cual intenté protegerme y contraatacar con mi espada sin éxito, y con un gran impulso, saltó en mi dirección para darme un golpe definitivo. Gruñí con dolor en lo que metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y saqué algo mientras mantenía contacto visual con mi oponente. La tipo siniestro pareció notar esto y se detuvo en seco por un segundo antes de saltar hacia atrás. Su expresión se mantuvo igual, pero su mirada… pude notarlo en su mirada. Estaba cautelosa. Así que recordaba las bombas que había usado antes. "Eso es bueno", pensé en lo que sonreí con sorna y la señalaba con la espada.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? Pareces asustada de algo.

La joven se mantuvo en silencio. Me miró con cautela, como esperando a que hiciera algo. Seguramente esperaba que yo lanzara la bomba o notará algún punto débil en mi para lanzarse nuevamente al combate, pero no podía permitirme el perder la ventaja que había obtenido.

La joven sacó rápidamente tres púas de hielo y las lanzó en mi dirección, lo cual pude bloquear con mi espada. Pero la joven no perdió tiempo y con gran velocidad llegó hasta donde estaba y comenzó a arremeter con sus garras. Sin embargo, pude notar algo en sus movimientos. Todos eran seguidos por un paso hacia atrás. Su mirada, en algunas oportunidades, se dirigía a mi mano o a mis ojos, tratando de predecir cuándo iba a usarla, y noté como sus movimientos en ocasiones se dirigían a mi mano. No iba a ponérselo tan fácil y, aprovechando uno de sus momentos de cautela, lancé un golpe con la espalda de mi espada, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa y a lo que solo pudo ripostar y tomar distancia. Su mirada estaba tan cautelosa como siempre, pero entre más cautelosa fuera, más oportunidades y aperturas dejaba.

Sin embargo, la diferencia en habilidad y fuerza aún estaba presente, así que no podía darme el lujo de confiarme. Y aquello se hizo presente en la forma en la que reaccionó, recuperándose rápidamente con una pirueta, más pude notar que tambaleó un poco después de hacerlo. Eso quería decir que mi golpe había causado algún efecto. Aun así, no podía dejarle espacio para respirar, conociendo que tenía el movimiento Agilidad que haría que cualquier ventaja posible que tuviera desapareciera. Tenía que continuar atacando.

Tomé un rápido impulso e intenté propinarle un golpe con mi espada, el que ella evitó al agacharse rápidamente y lanzar un corte propio con sus garras, el cual bloqueé e hizo que me deslizara por el suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto. La joven corrió en mi dirección nuevamente y justo en ese momento iba a soltar lo que tenía en mano… pero ya no estaba. ¿La habría soltado? No, eso no tenía sentido. Siempre la tuve en la mano. No tuve tiempo para pensar en eso porque la Sneasel comenzó un intercambio salvaje de cortes, comenzando a hacerme varias heridas. Y estaba comenzando a llegar a mi límite.

Sea lo que fuera que había pasado antes, no podía darme el lujo de perder el tiempo. Volví a meter mi mano en mi bolsillo izquierdo, solo para que la Sneasel me lanzara una púa de hielo con mucha precisión a la muñeca y corriera a una velocidad alucinante en mi dirección. Coloqué mi espada al frente para cubrirme de su ataque, pero la joven tomó un camino diferente y, en vez de atacarme por el frente, se inclinó un poco hacia el lado y llegó desde mi flanco izquierdo para arremeter con su Tajo Umbrío en mis costillas, lanzándome aparatosamente por el suelo y haciendo que soltara mi espada en el proceso. Estaba indefenso en ese momento. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero mi oponente ya estaba parada a mi lado, mirándome con aquella fría expresión, imponente. Ella dejó caer algo, y cuando vi lo que era, tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar revelar el shock que sentí al verlo. Era una esfera rodeada de una tela blanca un poco más grande que una canica. Revisé mi mano para darme cuenta de que no tenía ya lo que había sacado de mi bolsillo. Era posible que las hubiera soltado antes al caer, y que por eso la tuviera…

—Ya no tienes ninguna… Y si las tienes, no te dejaré usarlas…

En ese momento, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas: Ella me la había quitado, de alguna manera, mientras que peleábamos. No me importaba mucho como lo había hecho, pero eso quería decir que esta muchacha tenía más cosas escondidas de lo que uno pensaría. Pero…

—Vaya, así que las notaste. Pero yo que tu no me confiaría…

Le respondí con confianza, aun cuando esta iba acompañada con una expresión de dolor, y la joven hiciera aparecer unas púas de hielo en su mano como respuesta antes de que un fuerte sonido, como de un árbol siendo golpeado, la distrajera desde atrás, lo que hizo que la joven moviera la pluma en su cabeza y estuviera a punto de voltearse. Fue entonces que, en un rápido movimiento, saqué algo de mi bolsillo y lo lancé al suelo. El sonido llamó su atención y ella se volteó completamente. No vio nada.

Fue entonces que aquel objeto que había lanzado al suelo hizo su trabajo. Se trataba de la bomba de hedor real, la cual explotó y terminó cubriendo con una nube apestosa los alrededores, haciéndola toser, soltar las púas que llevaba su mano y taparse la nariz por el olor. Esto la distrajo algunos segundos antes de mirarme con aquellos ojos más expresivos que su rostro. Yo estaba de rodillas, y a pesar del dolor en mis costillas, la estaba agarrando firmemente con una mano en su pierna mientras que con la otra sacaba un fósforo de mi bolsillo y le miraba con una expresión sonriente, llena de seguridad.

—Ese gas que estás oliendo… se trata de un gas explosivo —mi expresión entonces se transformó—. ¡Nos iremos al infierno juntos, ninja!

Y fue entonces que encendí el fósforo rozándolo en mi pantalón. Los orbes carmesí de la tipo siniestro se abrieron con sorpresa y se cubrió el rostro, presumiblemente para intentar sobrevivir la explosión inminente que iba a llegar a su rostro.

Sin embargo… no hubo tal explosión.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que la joven Sneasel se diera cuenta de esto y mirara mi rostro, algo confundida. Fue entonces que su expresión cambió nuevamente, o mejor dicho, sus ojos se abrieran nuevamente con sorpresa.

Lo que había dicho… era una trampa. Un engaño. Y ella había caído redonda.

Fue entonces que la pluma oreja en su cabeza se movió nuevamente y pudo sentir como la Riolu se había acercado hasta sus espaldas, la cual tenía su brazo derecho hacia atrás, con su palma rodeada de una energía roja brillante.

—¡Ahora no tienes escapatoria! ¡Recibe tu castigo!

La Sneasel entonces, acorralada y con su pierna atrapada aun por mi brazo, no pudo hacer nada para reaccionar más que intentar esquivarlo en su posición, pero la cercanía de la Riolu le impidió poder hacer algo más y el golpe dio directo en su cuerpo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que ella dejo escapar un gruñido de dolor y surcó por el aire antes de rodar aparatosamente por el suelo.

—¡Nunca subestimes el poder de una heroína! —terminó con decisión la joven, apretando el puño mientras miraba a la chica en el suelo.

Suspiré aliviado y feliz. Mi plan era bastante improvisado desde el primer momento: Debía comprobar que recordaba las bombas con las carnadas que tenía, y actuar acorde a ello. Su forma de ataque fue inesperada, pero considerando que estaba planeando que peleara como lo hizo en nuestro primer encuentro, igual no fue un inconveniente. Si recordaba las bombas, entonces tenía que hacer que se diera cuenta de que las que usaba eran falsas. Al parecer… se dio cuenta de que las tenía, pero no de que eran falsas. Era una ventaja en la que no había pensado el que nunca las hubiera visto directamente, pero no es como si afectara algo de mi plan.

La última parte del plan era la que más me intrigaba si iba a funcionar o no. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, iba a caer herido y ella bajaría a encararme, a terminar el trabajo o a confirmar que siguiera vivo o no. Sin importar el caso que fuera, tenía que actuar rápido y necesitaba que Luca creara una distracción y se posicionara para aprovechar y atacar. Y aun en este momento, las cosas podían salir mal: Podía haberme asesinado. Podría haber muerto antes de este momento o durante este momento… o podría no haberme creído y no haber sido distraída lo suficiente para que Luca se acercara.

Afortunadamente, si bien no todo había ido de acuerdo al plan, las cosas salieron bien.

Sonreí con los ojos cerrados y me levanté con dolor para dirigirme a la joven Sneasel y revisar su estado. Había sido un ataque fuerte el que había lanzado Luca, y por si fuera poco, había sido extremadamente eficaz contra ella por sus tipos elementales. Primero debía asegurarme de que estuviera consciente, así que coloqué una mano sobre su hombro y la moví un par de veces. No respondió, así que con cuidado la acosté sobre su espalda. Al verla así de cerca, no tuve que revisar más: estaba inconsciente y su respiración estaba un poco inestable. En parte habían algunas cosas que me hacían dudar de la Sneasel y sus intenciones, de todas maneras… y si mis sospechas eran ciertas…

Por otro lado, estaba curioso del estado de la Riolu. Hasta hacía un rato, ella no había podido moverse bien o siquiera caminar apropiadamente. La verdad es que se merecía sus felicitaciones y mis disculpas; me había demostrado que en realidad no necesitaba demostrarme nada y que no se estaba haciendo la fuerte por orgullo, sino que era fuerte realmente.

—Hey heroína, en realidad tenías razón. Hice mal al pensar que...

Fue entonces que me volteé y vi cómo la Riolu estaba sentada en el suelo, agarrándose adolorida la pierna. Una vez notó que había volteado para mirarla, ella dejó de tomarse la pierna y se puso de pie.

—Retiro lo dicho: En realidad es justo como lo había pensado.

—¿Qu-qué miras, criminal? —preguntó a la defensiva con los brazos cruzados.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —le pregunté con una expresión de "no engañas a nadie".

—¡Claro que sí! No podría estar mejor ahora que vencí a esa ton...

Fue entonces que dio un paso al frente, pero no pudo evitar gruñir con dolor. Se estaba haciendo la fuerte desde hace un buen rato, y aunque le había funcionado antes, ahora era notorio que se esforzó un montón en moverse. Bueno, había tenido que correr hacia la Sneasel para poder golpearla, y antes de eso había tenido que correr igual para lanzar la bomba aun con su dolor. Se notaba que era una persona en la que se podía confiar. Así que, para no perder el tiempo, y menos dejarla sola en el lugar, posiblemente vulnerable a un ataque enemigo…

Me agaché enfrente suyo, dándole la espalda.

—Sube. Te llevaré a la base para curarte.

—¡¿Quién te dijo que necesito ayuda?! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo sola!

—Lo dudo —sonreí con confianza en lo que le miré de reojo—. Así que déjame ayudarte, heroína.

—¡Me niego! —caminó al lado mío con enojo hasta la base secreta, medio cojeando—. ¡No porque hayamos cooperado para vencer a una enemiga somos amigos! ¿Entiendes, criminal?

Elevé una ceja al mirarla esforzándose por su orgullo, pero sonreí.

—Y yo que creía que ya éramos amigos, Trueno Celeste.

—Es relámpago azul. ¡Relámpago! ¿Por qué me haría amiga de un idiota que ni puede recordar mi nombre de heroína, en primer lugar?

—No sé, pero cooperamos para vencer a un enemigo común. Al menos deberíamos ser un poco más cercanos —bromeé, tratando de llegar a sus nervios con mis comentarios.

—¡En tus sueños!

Sonreí con sorna al ver su reacción; en realidad era divertido molestarla. Entonces me enfoqué en revisar la condición de nuestra atacante. Su estado estaba normal, su respiración se había normalizado y su pulso era natural; eso quería decir que no estaba grave.

—¿Y exactamente qué estás haciendo con la ninja?

La Riolu me preguntó eso en lo que caminaba a mi lado, muy adolorida con cada paso que daba en mi dirección. Era una buena pregunta, si soy honesto. Pero aparte de mi moral y una corazonada, no tenía ninguna razón muy buena para hacerlo.

—Solo siento que no podemos dejarla en el suelo como si nada.

—Pues a mí me huele a que tienes intenciones pervertidas. Todos los humanos hacen las cosas por conveniencia.

—No siempre somos así. A veces solo hacemos las cosas porque queremos hacerlas.

Luca no me respondió a eso último, aunque me lanzó una mirada un poco inquisitiva. No podía saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero no me metí más en su asunto. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, era mejor no ahondar en eso en el momento.

Cuando por fin termine de revisar a la Sneasel, me levanté y miré a los alrededores en busca de mi espada.

—¿Qué haremos con ella entonces? —Dijo Luca de la nada, enfocada en mirar a la joven Pokémon en el suelo.

Una vez me acerqué a tomarla y la saqué del suelo, miré a la Riolu y luego a la Sneasel. No podíamos quedarnos ahí mucho tiempo más en caso de que vinieran más enemigos. Y era seguro que habíamos causado suficiente ruido para atraer atención no deseada. Sin embargo, dejarla a la intemperie tampoco era una idea que me gustara.

—No sé aún qué haremos con ella. Pero sobre nosotros… —entonces la miré con confianza—, será mejor que cooperemos mientras estemos en este bosque. Nos necesitamos uno al otro para sobrevivir en este lugar si hay otras Pokémon como esa Sneasel —admití, consciente de que nuestra pelea apenas y estaba empezando—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aliados temporales?

Se quedó mirándome unos segundos, como tratando de ver a través de mi fachada. La chica entonces suspiró, y caminó cojeando en mi dirección para mirarme directamente a los ojos con aquellos orbes rojos.

—No me gusta la idea, pero está bien. ¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza, eso sí! —se cruzó de brazos sin desviar la mirada de mis ojos— ¡Para mí, sigues siendo un criminal! ¡Y si tengo la oportunidad, me iré por mi cuenta! —frunció el ceño— A diferencia de lo que crees, no vine a este bosque para capturarte. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, ¿te quedo claro?

La miré seriamente a los ojos por un segundo. Eso quería decir que esta jovencita no pensaba salir del bosque. Con eso no pude evitar preocuparme un poco por la clase de camino suicida que tomaría y el porqué de este… pero conociéndola, me diría que no es de mi incumbencia. La segunda mejor cosa que podía hacer era seguirle el juego.

—Lo que digas, oscuridad verdosa—le respondí mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¡Ahora lo haces a propósito! —fastidiada por el cambio a su apodo, pude notar como hasta una vena de odio apareció en su sien y apretó las manos con ganas de meterme un puñetazo.

—Como sea, no es nada de lo que preocuparse —entonces comencé a caminar hacia la Sneasel y me agaché para mirarla directamente—. Ahora, ¿qué hacemos contigo?

Me le quedé mirando unos segundos, pensando. Dejarla, o llevarla con nosotros… Fue entonces que miré a la base secreta una vez más… y se me ocurrió algo. Minutos después, estaba cargando a la Sneasel en brazos y llevándola conmigo a nuestra nueva destinación. Me había encargado, sin embargo, de amarrarle las muñecas y piernas con dos pedazos de sábanas, lo cual nos daría tiempo de contraatacar en caso de que ella despertara y decidiera ser hostil. Luca se me quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba a mi lado, cojeando y moviéndose lentamente; no aprobaba la idea para nada.

—Todavía no entiendo porque no podías dejarla en ese lugar o en la base secreta —susurró con fastidio a mi lado— ¿Qué ganamos con una asesina en brazos?

—Simplemente no podía dejarla ahí —admití con los ojos cerrados—. Tengo mis razones. Por el momento, concentrémonos en llegar a nuestro destino.

La Riolu se me quedó mirando unos cuantos segundos más antes de suspirar. No parecía querer entender el asunto del todo, pero a la vez, tampoco quería juzgarme más.

Pasaron varios minutos de nosotros escabulléndonos por el bosque, evitando estar muy a la vista o hacer mucho ruido. El amanecer estaba cerca, y ya podía ver algunos rayos de luz comenzar a asomarse por el horizonte. El estómago de la Riolu gruñó sonoramente y me volteé curioso, solo para que ella cerrara los ojos con vergüenza y desviara el rostro hacia un lado.

—No te preocupes… —sonreí—. Ya estamos cerca.

—¡No sé a qué te refieres!

—Lo que tú digas…

Fue entonces que, luego de unos minutos y al cruzar unos arbustos, que llegamos a nuestro destino. Se trataba de un modesto y pequeño dojo, hecho en gran parte de madera y con dos pequeñas esculturas de buda, relativamente separadas una de otra, en unos pequeños pilares. Este era el dojo en el que había entrenado hace varios años atrás.

—El dojo del bosque… ha pasado un tiempo —sonreí al ver el lugar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó con desconfianza.

Sabía desde un inicio que Luca no gustaba de la idea. No lo expresaba abiertamente, pero fuera lo que fuera, no podía confiar en un grupo que viviera en el bosque. Pero sabía muy bien que era lo mejor acompañarme y cooperar hasta mejorarse. Aun con lo necia que era y las ganas de arrancarse los cabellos que parecía estar conteniéndose de no tener más que esto.

—Pues ir adentro. Le explicaremos lo que paso, y veremos cómo nos ayudan. La verdad es que tengo curiosidad de que es lo que está pasando aquí…

—¡Invasores!

De la nada se escuchó repentino desde un arbusto cercano, del cual salió una Treecko con una bokuto en mano, amenazante. Esta saltó en mi dirección e intentó pegarme con fuerza, pero pude reaccionar justo a tiempo para lanzar una patada, que chocó con su golpe y me hizo tambalear un poco. El dolor de mi abdomen era notorio y el repentino movimiento me había hecho sentir nuevamente aquel punzante dolor en mis costillas. Sin embargo, pude tomar balance y me puse en guardia, esperando su próxima acción.

Luego al mirar a peli-azulada a mi lado, ella también había sido atacada, en este caso por una Scyther, que casi la parte en dos si no fuera porque ella pudo reaccionar a tiempo para agacharse. Sin embargo, el dolor en su pierna la hizo caer sentada en el suelo, dejándola indefensa y a la merced de la guadaña de la Scyther, la cual se limitó a apuntarle con ella a la cara.

—¡Identifíquense en este instante! —exclamó amenazante la Scyther, mirándonos a ambos con fiereza.

—Mi nombre es Aqua Berknstein, ella es mi amiga —escuche a la Riolu bufar con incomodidad al escuchar eso—, Luca, y esta Pokémon en mis brazos es una chica lastimada que encontramos en el bosque —mentí, consciente de que no podía decir la verdad por el momento sobre esta Sneasel a juzgar por su reacción—. Fui un antiguo estudiante de este lugar y queríamos buscar refugio aquí.

Al terminar mis palabras, hice una pequeña reverencia que había aprendido en el dojo hacía varios años atrás. Para ser honesto… no me gustaba mucho hacerlo, era incómodo y no era algo propio de mí, pero debía ganarme la confianza de estas chicas de alguna manera. La Scyther me miró seriamente por varios segundos, analizando mis palabras. Segundos después, bajó su arma.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestra maestra? —preguntó seriamente, entrecerrando los ojos en lo que me miraba.

Su mirada me puso algo nervioso. Luca en ese momento me dirigió una mirada de "más te vale decir la respuesta correcta". Pero en este momento, no es como si supiera quien era su maestra. Podía ser mi propia maestra, o podía ser…

—No es necesario que le cuestiones nada —dijo una voz femenina muy particular... y muy familiar. Era un tono calmado y algo grave, pero notablemente femenino en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Señorita Akane, ¿conoce a este sujeto? —preguntó curiosa la Scyther, mirando a la chica de quien provenía aquella voz.

Fue entonces que me volteé a mirar a la chica. Se trataba de una Grovyle; alta, delgada, de cabello verde lacio que le llegaba hasta la parte media de su espalda. Llevaba un suéter y unos largos pantalones verdes. Se veía que acababa de despertar por su apariencia y la expresión en su rostro, la cual trataba de disimular.

—Lo conozco. Es un viejo amigo. Déjenlos pasar—entonces la joven se volteó y me dio la espalda—. Ha pasado un tiempo, Aqua.

No pude evitar sonreír ante esto: Así que ella estaba aquí. Justo cuando ella dijo eso, la Scyther y la Treecko dejaron sus posiciones defensivas y con una reverencia, nos abrieron paso al dojo. Luca fue entonces que se puso de pie, apoyándose del árbol y miró con una expresión amargada a la Scyther.

Yo, por mi lado, estaba feliz. Esta Grovyle era una de mis viejas amigas de la infancia, y con quien pase la mayoría de mi tiempo cuando estuve entrenando en este dojo.

—Es un gusto verte, Akane.

OMAKE/EXTRA:

Aqua: Así que… Luca —caminando por el bosque, el muchacho miró a la joven Riolu—. Ahora mismo no podemos buscar mis cosas, pero cuando estábamos en el campamento, no vi mi bicicleta. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

De repente, la joven Riolu me miró como si nada.

Luca: Oh, pues… esa bicicleta se me cayó por un barranco. Estaba intentando usarla para llevarte a la justicia y te estaba amarrando a ella, pero —se imagina chibi intentando amarrar al muchacho, pero entonces la bicicleta es empujada por accidente y se cae por el despeñadero— pues se cayó. No es como si importe, conociéndote, seguro la robaste de algún lado… —dijo confiada la joven con los brazos cruzados antes de mirar a Aqua y… sorprenderse de la expresión de trauma que tenía en su rostro—. Oye, ¿qué pasa, criminal?

El joven se quedó con el tic nervioso por varios segundos, antes de que en un grito al cielo, dijera por fin.

Aqua: ¡Pagué demasiado por esa bicicletaaaaaaaaa!


	29. Saito Chapter 5

En esa oscuridad empezó a nevar, la nieve atravesaba mi cuerpo sin problemas como si fuera un fantasma. Poco a poco empezaba a caer más nieve junto con un viento que se hacía más fuerte, en unos instantes se formó una ventisca que, si bien seguía traspasando mi cuerpo, podía sentir todo el frío que generaba.

Un sonido metálico, similar al cuando golpean dos barras entre sí una y otra vez, fue lo que despertó de ese sueño. Me había quedado dormido en el piso y por la iluminación del edificio, podía intuir fácilmente que ya era de día. Corrí hasta las rejas de mi celda, no podía creer que aún siguiera en detención, no debía tomar la palabra de esa chica… típico de humanos.

Al pasar el tiempo vi a la primera oficial que se cruzó por la celda, no perdí mi oportunidad de preguntarle en que había quedado mi sentencia. Solo me respondió que aún estaban viendo qué hacer exactamente conmigo, es más, ni siquiera habían revisado el reporte y que probablemente tenga que mantenerme acá por más tiempo. La oficial se alejó por un momento para regresar con una bandeja con un poco de pan, agua y unas pocas bayas, la introdujo a la celda por una pequeña rendija que se ubicaba a lo más bajo de la puerta de la celda, dijo que ese era mi desayuno… No contesté nada, sólo le lancé una mirada amenazante y se volvió a retirar. No toqué el alimento por mucho tiempo, y me resigné a seguir durmiendo un poco más, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó desde que desperté nuevamente pero el hambre ya me había entrado lo que me obligó a comer lo habían dejado, el pan no se había endurecido mucho, pude comérmelo sin problemas, me tomé el agua para saciar mi sed y dejé las bayas para el último. Aún estaban medianamente frescas, tengo que dar crédito por haberme dado algo comestible y no lo que estaban a punto de tirar a la basura.

Con la espera, no podía estimar ya la hora, solo me quedaba esperando insufriblemente hasta que tuviera noticias sobre mi supuesta sentencia. Para aprovechar el tiempo empecé a planificar lo que iba a hacer una vez que saliera, no me esperaba que el gimnasio más cercano fuera en el mismo Iberis, me hacía replantear las cosas ligeramente. Lo primero que debía hacer era comparar mi nivel actual con los entrenadores del gimnasio y a partir de eso ver la necesidad de entrenar o no para desafiar al líder… Prefería ser yo el que peleara con ellos en vez de mis pokémon, es más, me parecía estúpido que ellas fueran las que tuvieran que luchar por uno en las batallas… Pero al parecer esa práctica había sido mantenida por tanto tiempo que ya era costumbre.

Al rato después llegó de nuevo una oficial a recoger la bandeja que habían dejado, hizo todo sin decir una palabra, solo para volver el mismo alimento de nuevo, mencionó algo de ser el almuerzo, de ser así entonces era seguro que fuesen entre las una y las tres de la tarde… Quizás hasta un poco más, cualquiera que fuese el caso no iba a esperar a que se añejara el alimento como la primera vez, comí todo lo que había y no se sentía muy distinto a lo que me dieron la primera vez, en cualquier caso debía planear una rutina de entrenamiento que no perjudicara a Yuki o María ni a pokémon salvajes, lo mejor era usar objetos tales como rocas o maderos caídos. Las corrientes de agua que fluían montaña abajo eran un buen sitio para entrenar la resistencia y el equilibrio, debido a la velocidad con la que corría el torrente, y era lo mejor para tomar daño sin retroceder, algo fundamental para los combates. También debía recolectar bayas para que las chicas las usaran en combate, la mayor parte de las bayas que crecían en acá eran bayas Zrezas, Perasi, Rimoya y Gonlán. También podía encontrar Aranjas, Zidra y Zanama en menor cantidad, iba a ser conveniente encontrar Gonlan y Zidra para aumentar la durabilidad durante las peleas, de ese modo las chicas no saldrían muy lastimadas.

A medida que más planeaba las circunstancias de combate, más me concentraba al punto de perder toda noción del tiempo, antes de que me diera cuenta la tercera comida ya había llegado a mi celda, ya era tarde y no parecía que fueran a liberarme ese día tampoco. Empecé a comer lo que me habían dado mientras seguía pensando en estrategias a usar, poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando hasta caer dormido nuevamente.

No hubo sueño alguno esa vez, desperté por cuenta propia en la celda, esperaba la comida que se me iba a entregar en la mañana… pero no llegaba ninguna oficial, era como si el edificio entero hubiera sido abandonado. Decidí levantarme y hacer ruido con las barras de la celda para llamar la atención y ver si realmente había gente o no. Golpeé un par de veces con mis manos, dejé que resonaran un rato pero nadie vino, esperé un poco más, contando hasta los quince minutos, para luego repetir lo mismo de antes. Golpeé nuevamente los barrotes, pero esta vez escuché varios pasos que se acercaban, eran tres oficiales que iban a la vez hacia mi celda. Las tres se detuvieron justo en frente mío, con sus miradas penetrantes y llenas de enojo.

—¡Ya basta! —Dijo la oficial que estaba parada justo en medio de las otras dos—. Ya puedes salir de aquí.

La oficial sacó un llavero, del cual, entre varias llaves, tomó la que correspondía a la celda, las otras dos oficiales se alejaron para poder tapar el acceso al pasillo mientras que la oficial que abrió la puerta me esposaba. No dije ninguna palabra, solo dejé que me escoltaran a donde fuese, pasamos la sala de interrogatorios, luego pasamos unas oficinas de las cuales solo había una oficial en cada una, seguidos de una máquina de cafés en la cual dos oficiales estaban paradas mientras nos observaban sin hacer nada más. Finalmente dimos una vuelta a la izquierda para dar a la recepción de la comisaría. Para mi sorpresa, Yuki, María, la Lapras y el anciano estaban esperando sentados en el otro lado de la recepción. Me encontraba atónito con aquel hecho ya que nunca hubiera esperado verlos a todos acá, en especial el anciano. Yuki logró verme, seguía con su mirada de preocupación, solo que esta vez sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. Luego los demás también notaron mi presencia, María sólo me saludó con la mano mientras sonreía, la Lapras tenía un semblante de serenidad, se veía demasiado calmada mientras me veía pasar, del viejo no había mucho que describir, estaba con su misma cara de malhumorado de siempre. Me llevaron a un mesón, en donde me sentaron en frente de otra oficial más… debían tener algún rasgo que las diferenciase entre las demás, difícil era saber si realmente hay un cuerpo de oficiales o solo tres personas que hacen todo. La oficial sacó un libro en donde empezó a escribir algo, no debió pasar más de cinco minutos antes de que me pasara aquel libro.

—Debes firmar aquí —me indicó mientras apuntaba con su dedo a la línea que estaba al final de la página.

Me digné a leer rápidamente lo que querían que firmara, era mi pena por hurto, dado a que era mi primer crimen, redujeron la sentencia a 3 meses de libertad condicional… Era un tiempo largo, pero no iba a interferir en mayor manera en mis planes. Decidí firmar colocando _"Saito"_ de una forma más estética en aquella línea, luego de que retiraran el libro me dijeron que ya era libre de irme, pero solo podía permanecer dentro de los límites de Iberis durante esos meses y que una vez que pasara ese tiempo podía salir del pueblo, sin embargo, si volvía a cometer cualquier delito, fuese lo que fuese, pasaría el tiempo en prisión. Me sacaron las esposas mientras la miraba maliciosamente.

—Incluso si eso pasara, no me atraparán dos veces.

—No pruebes tu suerte, chico, agradece que no estás en prisión ahora mismo.

Refunfuñé ante lo que dijo, pero no hice nada más, me levanté de la silla y me dirigí cerca de la salida donde me estaban esperando las chicas y el viejo. Yuki se abalanzó sobre mí con un abrazo, diciendo lo preocupada que estuvo esos días, mientras que María se acercó sonriendo manteniendo sus manos en su espalda, solo rió para decir "hola", aunque el anciano no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados. La Lapras se acercó en lo que parecía querer saludarme también.

—Así que usted es el joven que me rescató, ¿No es así? —Preguntó con tono elegante.

—Sí, lamento no ser lo que esperabas.

—No se preocupe por eso, no iba a juzgarle de ninguna manera —respondió.

—Sabes... —mascullé mientras la observaba detenidamente—, para tener una contextura tan liviana, tienes una concha muy grande.

En el momento exacto en el que terminé de hablar, la Lapras se sonrojó e inmediatamente me dio una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. Yuki se exaltó a la vez que se topaba su boca con sus manos, el viejo solo se había echado a reír sin más.

—Eso fue por el chistecito —dijo medio enfurecida—... Y esto es por salvar mi vida.

La Lapras se acercó más a mí y me dio un beso en la frente mientras cerraba sus ojos, no esperaba tal acción de alguien que recién acababa de golpearme, creía que los humanos eran difíciles de entender, pero parecía que algunas Pokémon también eran complicadas. Después de introducirnos formalmente, decidimos salir de la estación de policía para actualizarnos sobre lo sucedido en los últimos días, les conté sobre el interrogatorio y lo demás, curiosamente el viejo dijo que una chica con las mismas características de que lo que me había interrogado llegó ayer a la cabaña del viejo, les preguntó unas cosas sobre mí para confirmar mi historia real y pedirles declarar en la estación sobre mi historia inventada. Me llamó la atención de sobremanera que esa chica fuera así de dedicada solo para tener un testimonio… pero no era algo que me incumbiese siempre y cuando no me perjudicara.

—No creí que te fueras a abrir y contar tu historia tan pronto —comentó el viejo.

—Calla —respondí—, no es como si hubiera tenido otra opción, si no lo hubiera hecho aún estaría en esa celda.

—¡Y agradece que vine hasta aquí para sacarte, ingrato! —gritó mientras me daba un golpe en la nuca.

—¡Agh… maldito viejo!

—Ahora escucha, sé que estás tan harto como yo de este pueblo pútrido, pero no te queda de otra que tragarte esos meses, así que busca un hotel barato donde quedarte. Sigo sin entender por qué no usas la mansión como tu guarida.

—¡Sabes perfectamente que no quiero volver allí, fin de la discusión!... Veré alguna forma de hacer dinero pronto y estudiar el gimnasio de Iberis, así saldré pronto de este lugar.

—Tan arrogante como siempre, al menos tienes un plan, como sea, yo me regreso a mi cabaña. Y si alguna otra oficial o ayudante de oficial o lo que sea que esté relacionado con la policía vuelve a tocar mi puerta por tu culpa, juro por Arceus que voy a perseguirte hasta los confines de Garaden y personalmente voy a acabar contigo, ¿me escuchaste?

—Si es que logras atraparme, viejo.

Luego de esa charla, el anciano se fue, me quedé meditando sobre cómo repartir el tiempo que iba a pasar en Iberis, ya que estimaba alrededor de dos semanas para cumplir todo lo que necesitaba en el pueblo. Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos, me había dado cuenta que no había pensado en la Lapras que ahora nos acompañaba.

—Eh, Lapras… No tienes un nombre, ¿o sí?

—No, no necesitamos un nombre, nosotras nos identificamos con nuestros cantos.

—Así que es eso… De cualquier modo ¿no te molesta que te haga unas preguntas?

—Para nada, pregunte.

—Primero ¿Cómo llegaste a la playa rocosa de Iberis?

—Yo… Me fui a la deriva, una tormenta repentina golpeó hace menos de una semana y me separé del resto, nadar contra la marea de ese día me dejó exhausta y no pude reagruparme con las demás. Al poco tiempo me vi incapaz de seguir nadando en contra de la marea. Eventualmente llegué a la playa sin fuerzas para poder moverme de ese lugar, lo único que pude hacer fue pedir ayuda.

—Y ahí es cuando llegamos nosotros, lo que no entiendo es… ¿Cómo un Pokémon como tú, cuyo hábitat natural son los océanos, fue arrastrada tan fácilmente por la marea?

—...Siempre he sido la menos resistente de la manada —dijo avergonzada a la vez que agachaba su cabeza—. No suelo migrar como el resto, por eso no estoy acostumbrada a las mareas violentas y suelo fatigarme con facilidad.

—Con que era eso. ¿Qué es lo que cambió ahora que sí decidiste migrar?

—No quería pasar mi vida sin haber migrado, además una de mis primas iba a ir y quería acompañarla, pero temo que para el tiempo en que me recupere por completo no podré alcanzarla.

—Sí, es prudente que no vayas a la mar en tu estado actual, te podríamos ofrecer compañía en lo que se demora tus heridas en sanar, estaremos en Iberis un buen tiempo así que no habrá problemas.

—Muchas gracias por la oferta, espero poder ayudarles si necesitan algo.

Con eso resolvimos el dilema de qué iba a pasar con ella, luego tuvimos que buscar un hotel en donde hospedarnos. Lo primero que debía hacer era ubicarme en ese lugar, había un hotel cerca de la biblioteca de Iberis, pero no sabía en donde se ubicaba la estación de policía con respecto a la biblioteca. La gente común de las calles no se fiaba de extraños lo que descartaba preguntar por direcciones, lo único que pensé en ese entonces fue recorrer en línea recta hacia una dirección e intentar reconocer alguna zona o ubicación. El monte Dahlia se veía un tanto lejos desde donde estábamos, lo que significaba que aún estaba en el sector más al sur del pueblo, aunque no podía decir si estaba más hacia al este o hacia el oeste, lo que pude hacer fue irme en dirección a las cordilleras que se veían a los costados del monte Dahlia y que rodeaban al pueblo, lo que servía como punto de referencia del este y el oeste, recordaba que la que la biblioteca se ubicaba ligeramente al suroeste del pueblo, cerca de la parte sector central, y en base a eso empezamos a caminar en dirección noroeste. Caminamos un buen rato por las calles de Iberis, las cuales estaban pintarrajeadas a más no poder, grafitis en todas partes y algunas con imágenes como la de un científico o un profesor diciendo 'No puedes usar eso ahora' o la de un Seismitoad con cara perturbadora al lado de un par de palabras que decían 'EXPAND TOAD' y otras pinturas de igual calibre. Todas las personas a las que cruzábamos la mirada entrecerraban sus ojos inmediatamente, otros nos quedaban viendo de reojo o apartaban la mirada incluso de entre ellos, la desconfianza se olía a kilómetros… Eran las consecuencias de un pueblo donde el miedo era pan de cada día.

—¿Por qué las personas actúan así en este pueblo? —Preguntó la Lapras.

—Desde hace años que Iberis está podrido hasta la médula, con todos los crímenes que suceden a diestra y siniestra. Me sorprende que no sepas eso —respondí.

—Disculpe mi ignorancia, ¿y la policía no ha podido con los asaltos en este pueblo?

—Iberis es un pueblo pobre con un puñado de familias asquerosamente ricas, no me sorprendería que las oficiales se hayan vendido para proteger a los que tienen dinero o ignorar lo que sucede si el cabecilla de turno le paga lo suficiente.

—Sabe mucho del pueblo, siendo que ha vivido en sus afueras.

—Antes visitaba el pueblo más a menudo con el viejo. Pero eso ya es historia.

Continuamos caminando, siempre por el centro de la calle ya que de esa manera podríamos percatarnos si algo extraño se nos acercara por cualquier lado… y sirvió, sentí que nos seguían por más de una cuadra desde atrás y por la calle de la izquierda, ralenticé un poco el paso para acercarme a las chicas discretamente.

—Tenemos compañía. —Susurré.

—¿¡Qué?! —se sorprendió María mientras volteaba indiscretamente.

Ese gesto alertó inmediatamente a nuestros perseguidores, no hacía falta comentar que mi reacción fue llevarme la palma de mi mano a la cara, eran tres por detrás y dos por la izquierda, dos humanos con una pokémon atrás y uno de cada uno a la izquierda. Los humanos estaban con sus rostros cubiertos por unos pañuelos oscuros que les tapaban, por lo menos, desde la nariz hacia abajo, usaban sudaderas oscuras y jeans rasgados. Las pokémons parecían ser dos Zubats, usualmente uno las ve con unas blusas junto con un flequillo largo que les tapa los ojos, sin embargo, ellas usaban sudaderas azul marino y se cubrían los ojos con el gorro de su ropa, sus orejas puntiagudas sobresalían del gorro y sus alas estaban cerradas alrededor de sus cuellos al punto en que parecían unas capas.

—Entrega todo lo que tienes y nadie saldrá herido. —Dijo el asaltante de atrás mientras sacaba una navaja.

—... Te vales de tu superioridad en número, tus armas y de tus pokémon para hacer los trabajos sucios… No puede haber más escoria en la tierra que tú.

—Gracias por el cumplido, ahora entrega el dinero antes de que te abramos la garganta.

—Yuki, María… ¡Viento Helado!

La Snorunt apuntó su ataque a la izquierda mientras que la Seel apuntó a los que estaban ya adelante nuestro. los asaltantes de adelante se habían corrido del Viento Helado, pero los que estaban ya a nuestra derecha recibieron el golpe directo.

—Te jodiste, ¡a ellos!

—Ambas, de nuevo, ¡Viento Helado!

Las chicas atacaron nuevamente enfriando el aire a sus alrededores para lanzar una ráfaga de aire helado en las mismas direcciones de antes, la velocidad reducida de los sujetos a nuestra derecha les impidió esquivar el ataque de Yuki, la Zubat cayó inconsciente con ese segundo ataque, aunque el humano que le acompañaba aún se mantenía en pie, pero sus movimientos ya estaban muy relentecidos como para representar una amenaza. Los asaltantes de al frente esquivaron el Viento Helado, la Zubat se acercó velozmente hacia la Seel atacando con lo que parecía un grito, pese a que no escuchara nada. María empezó a actuar de forma inusual, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, los humanos aprovecharon esa instancia para acercarse también con sus cuchillos en mano.

—¡María, rápido, usa Golpe Cabeza!

—¡¿Eehh?! ¿Que me estrelle en la cara?... Ok, si tú lo dices.

—¡¿Qué?!

La Seel se lanzó de lleno contra el asfalto de la calle lastimándose la cara, los ladrones estaban ya a unos pasos de María. Corrí para interceptarlos, colocándome entre ellos y la Seel, me puse en guardia para prepararme ante algún daño directo de los cuchillos, pero una ráfaga de trozos de hielo, un poco más grande que mis puños, azotaron a los atacantes antes de que ellos lograran hacer algo.

—Eso fue… —Miré hacia atrás, sorprendido, hacia donde estaba la Lapras—... Canto Helado.

—Permítame asistirle, puedo apoyarles en el combate.

—... —La miré detenidamente, aunque aún se estaba recuperando de sus heridas, no parecía que estuviera esforzándose de sobremanera—. Bien, pero no te excedas, aún debes guardar tus fuerzas para recuperarte.

La Lapras asintió con la cabeza, y continuó con su ataque hacia los ladrones. Le ordené a Yuki que atacara a la Zubat para debilitarla con Viento Helado, acertó el golpe y sus movimientos se ralentizaron ligeramente. La Lapras juntó sus manos en dirección a los asaltantes, disparando unos anillos de agua a alta velocidad, había usado Hidropulso dejándolos inconscientes por el daño acumulado. Ya solo quedaba uno de los humanos y la Zubat medianamente debilitada, me acerqué lentamente al ladrón agachando la mirada para verle bien.

—H-hey, ¡no estábamos hablando en serio! E-era una broma...

—Una broma sería dejar que salgas impune de esto.

—¿¡Q-qué piensas hacer!?

—No puedo matarte por estar en libertad condicional, pero…

Le di una fuerte patada en la cara, al parecer perdió el conocimiento luego de ese golpe. Quedó boca abajo y lo volteé con mi pie solo para darle un pisotón en el estómago, procedí a hacer lo mismo con los otros dos humanos. La Zubat que aún estaba consciente me miraba aterrada a su vez que temblaba del frío.

—A ustedes dos no les haré nada, pero será mejor que no se junten con esas basuras, solo terminarán en más problemas.

Le extendí mi mano, pero solo hizo que ella retrocediera aún más aterrorizada, solo suspiré ante tal reacción y decidí recoger a la Zubat que estaba inconsciente, la levanté para cargarla en mi espalda y así llevarla a un centro pokémon cercano.

—¿¡O-oye, a dónde piensas llevártela!?

—A un centro pokémon, hay que atender cualquier herida que pudo recibir, y eso va para ti también.

Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar derecho por la calle en la dirección que antes estaba caminando previo al asalto frustrado

—... ¡Mentiroso! —Gritó embistiendo débilmente contra mi piernas— ¡Por ahí no hay ningún centro pokémon!

No pude evitar quedarme parado como idiota al reconocer que efectivamente no sabía dónde estaba el centro pokémon y que había tomado ese camino sin haberlo pensado.

—¡Suéltala, no dejaré que te la lleves!

—Disculpa… No quería preocuparte… Lo que sucede es…

—No sabemos dónde está el centro pokémon -interrumpió María, que había salido ya de su confusión hacía unos minutos.

—… ¡¿Qué?!

-No estamos familiarizados con este sector de Iberis —dije cerrando mis ojos, admitiendo mi ignorancia en algo tan simple, sin embargo, una idea me vino a la mente que podría beneficiarnos ambos—... Sabes, si no confías en nosotros, entonces sería mejor que tú nos escoltaras al centro pokémon más cercano.

—...

—¿Qué sucede, no te parece bien?

—... ¿Qué hay de ellos? —Preguntó apuntando a los asaltantes inconscientes en el piso.

—Ellos pueden quedarse allí. Como si me importaran.

—¿Entonces por qué solo nos ayudan a nosotras?

—A Saito no le gustan las personas, solo las pokémon —contestó la Seel nuevamente.

—María… es suficiente —interrumpí para luego acercarme nuevamente a la Zubat—. No te obligaremos a que nos acompañes, pero al menos te pido que nos digas cómo llegar al centro pokémon más cercano para atender a tu amiga.

—... Los guiaré yo, solo para echarles un ojo encima, no les dejaré que le hagan nada raro a mi hermana, ¿¡me escucharon!?

—Sí… -Respondió Yuki algo cabizbaja.

La Zubat nos dijo la dirección de cómo llegar al centro pokémon, solo había que seguir la calle en dirección oeste y luego doblar hacia el sur un par de cuadras. Llegamos ahí en poco tiempo y sin percance, entramos al edificio que estaba medianamente bien cuidado, con su fachada limpia y casi intacta de color amarillo. Llegamos al mesón en donde atendía la enfermera de turno, entregamos a la Zubat inconsciente donde la recibieron y dijeron que solo necesitaba descansar por el día y que en la mañana siguiente estaría como nueva. La hermana de esa Zubat se quedó en ese centro, pero sin acercarse a la enfermera, le pregunté qué iba a hacer ahora y me contestó que iba a esperar por su hermana, y luego vería qué hacer para ganarse sus vidas.

—Ten —dije mientras sacaba un par de billetes de mi bolsillo—, toma esto como recompensa por ayudarnos a llegar hasta acá, te será de asistencia más adelante.

—Haces un alboroto cuando te asaltamos y ahora nos das el dinero por llevarte a un edificio cualquiera… Eres un humano muy extraño —replicó mientras tomaba el dinero con fastidio.

—Lo sé, pequeña Zubat, lo sé. Ahora, quería pedirte un pequeño favor.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Me podrías decir cómo puedo llegar a la biblioteca de Iberis desde aquí?

La Zubat contestó sin molestia alguna, no quedaba muy lejos de donde estábamos y solo teníamos que caminar hacia el noreste, nos dijo probablemente llegaríamos en media hora. Le agradecí nuevamente y partimos todos hacia esa dirección. Caminamos de la misma forma de antes, en el centro de la calle, atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño y a los pocos vehículos que circulaban por esta zona. Seguimos andando por varias cuadras hasta que por fin pudimos ver la Biblioteca de Iberis, un edificio respetado tanto por adinerados como mendigos, por honestos y por ladrones. Era irónico cómo un edificio como ese podía ser, posiblemente, el lugar más seguro de la ciudad.

Ingresamos al edificio silenciosamente pasando por la recepción con su piso de cerámica, la inmensa estructura de tres pisos de alto, con estanterías que llegaban al techo de cada piso y cada una de ellas repletas de libros de casi cualquier tema digno de investigar. Yo estaba acostumbrado ya a la distribución de los libros en ese lugar, por lo que debía ir a las primeras estanterías cercanas a la entrada para encontrar información y folletos de Iberis, los folletos con mapas del pueblo junto con sus lugares preferentes para turistas eran absolutamente gratis para tomar y llevar, sin embargo, los mapas sobre otros lugares costaban un poco de dinero. Pagué mil pokédolares por un mapa de Garaden, nos sentamos todos en la mesa más cercana para abrir el mapa de Iberis, buscamos donde estaba la biblioteca para luego buscar el hotel más cercano que se encontraba a dos cuadras al sureste de la biblioteca, apunté con mi dedo para que todas vieran el lugar. Sin retraso alguno partimos en dirección al hotel, ya que estaba atardeciendo y pronto comenzaría el toque de queda, guardé ambos mapas en mi mochila, apresuramos el paso a medida que el cielo se anaranjaba y la gente de la calle se apresuraba a volver a sus hogares. Llegamos en unos quince minutos al hotel, me acerqué a la recepción preguntando por alguna habitación que costara cinco mil pokédolares.

En la recepción se encontraba una mujer con un cabello rubio, largo y ondulado, de ojos oscuros y profundos, y de piel delicada. Dijo que solo podía costear una noche en una habitación simple, acepté sin protestar, también pregunté cuándo tenía que pagar por la noche y si había posibilidad de extender la estadía en caso de que tuviera el dinero, respondió que debía pagar antes de las doce de la tarde y que podía pagar pasada esa hora para extender la noche como también pagar la semana de estadía o por mes, los cuales tenían descuentos a comparación a pagar los días individualmente. Agregó que el desayuno iba incluido en el pago, lo cual era una gran ayuda ya que el alimento que guardé empezaba a añejarse. Firmé de la misma manera que hice en la estación de policía en el libro de hospedería, luego de eso me pasó la llave de la habitación… Era una pequeña llave de bronce en un llavero de madera donde estaba etiquetado el número '215'. La recepcionista me indicó cómo llegar a la habitación, desde qué pasillo tomar para llegar a las escaleras y por dónde doblar para localizar la habitación. Hice caso de sus instrucciones, pero también miraba a mi alrededor para estar alerta ante cualquier detalle sospechoso, incluso un hotel podía ser una madriguera de asaltantes. Tomé el pasillo a la derecha de la recepción, miraba las murallas blancas y algo mohosas debido a la humedad, el piso era de madera y en algunos lugares le faltaban un tablón o dos, llegamos a las escaleras al cabo de unos pocos pasos. Estas eran de una madera más oscura y resistente que el de los pisos, aunque crujía fuertemente a cada pisada que realizaba al subir. Había una ventana en medio de las escalas donde uno podía ver las afueras del edificio, ya era de noche. Seguimos subiendo hasta llegar al segundo piso, el cual estaba tapizado a diferencia del primero. Al salir de las escalas, había un solo pasillo que iba de derecha a izquierda, doblamos hacia la izquierda, teníamos que caminar hasta casi el final del pasillo, la habitación '215' estaba a mano derecha. Introduje la llave en el cerrojo y lentamente abrí la puerta con la precaución de evitar cualquier tipo de sorpresas. No había nada sospechoso a primera vista, la habitación estaba tapizada de un azul oscuro, casi inmediatamente después de la entrada estaba el baño. No había comedor ni nada, solo la recámara principal a unos cuantos pasos, en la cual estaba la cama, una ventana al lado, un velador con una lámpara y un reloj analógico que marcaba las ocho y cuarenta y tres minutos, un televisor negro y ancho, pero no muy alto al frente de la cama. Nos tomamos un tiempo para hablar sobre quién iba a usar la cama y todos quedamos de acuerdo en que la Lapras debía usarla, ya que aún no se había recuperado de sus heridas por completo. Luego de eso las chicas rápidamente hicieron fila para usar el baño, entrando primero María… Solo esperaba porque no se demoraran demasiado cada una.

Después de que todas usasen el baño, y que por fin lo pudiera usar yo, empezamos a colocar los sacos de dormir alrededor de la cama, mi saco quedaba más cerca a la puerta de entrada y del baño, mientras que las de las chicas se ubicaban al costado de la cama. Una vez terminado los preparativos me asomé por la ventana que estaba al final de la recámara, todo se encontraba oscuro, las calles se iluminaban con las luces de los pocos postes que habían, también se podía ver tenuemente una oficial patrullando la calle con una linterna en la mano mientras que su otra mano estaba constantemente en su pistola enfundada, era obvio ya que el toque de queda había empezado.

—Disculpe mi impertinencia, joven Saito —dijo la Lapras, lo cual me sorprendió por el hecho que me haya llamado 'joven'... una combinación, que, con mi nombre, no había escuchado en muchos años—. ¿Por qué teníamos que apresurarnos tanto para llegar al hotel? ¿Sucede algo terrible en las noches?

—Sí —contesté mientras sacudía mi cabeza y salir de mis pensamientos—. Debido a los numerosos crímenes que suceden en el pueblo, se dictó un toque de queda que empieza al anochecer y termina en el amanecer, el plan tuvo éxito en sus primeros años, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el método se hizo menos y menos efectivo.

—Con que de eso se trataba

—Yo tampoco tenía idea de eso —agregó la Seel.

—Es porque cuando te encontramos, Yuki y yo dejamos de ir a Iberis, María.

—Oh, ya veo

—Si me permite preguntar, ¿qué hacían cuando visitaban Iberis? —preguntó la Lapras nuevamente.

—Íbamos a la biblioteca —contestó la Snorunt—, nos gusta leer, a Saito y a mí. Íbamos día por medio.

—Muchas veces era para seguir aprendiendo materias que debíamos conocer a nuestra edad, pero también nos dábamos un tiempo para leer cuentos, poesías y novelas —agregué serenamente.

—Suena a un bonito pasatiempo, debió ser una lástima haberte perdido esa época, María —dijo la Lapras.

—A mí no me gusta leer, así que no me molesta no haber estado.

—Cabe decir que hace años que la biblioteca no recibe nuevos libros. Yuki y yo leímos ya gran parte de los libros de materias y conocimientos, dudo que haya más por leer desde que dejamos de ir.

—¿Y qué no roban libros de la biblioteca? -Preguntó María.

—Existe un viejo refrán que dice que "el conocimiento es poder", y según me contó el viejo, muchos de los criminales aprendieron de los libros también, y como señal de respeto, no tocan ni los cimientos de los edificios, hay incluso un rumor de que los cabecillas de grandes bandas de asaltantes donaban libros para mantener el conocimiento en la biblioteca, pero es solo un rumor.

Continuamos hablando por un buen tiempo hasta que decidimos que ya era hora de dormir, el tiempo se pasó volando y eran las once de la noche ya y debíamos levantarnos lo más temprano posible. Decidí tomar el reloj analógico para ver si era posible poner una alarma de despertador, por suerte se podía… sin embargo pasé muchos minutos averiguando cómo se lograba hacerlo. Las chicas dijeron que iban a cambiarse, así que decidí hacerlo yo también, yendo al baño para ponerme mi pijama, al volver vi que tanto Yuki como María estaban ya listas, la Lapras, con su cabello azul rizado a los costados, al nivel de sus orejas, mientras que el resto era completamente liso y le llegaba un poco más abajo que sus hombros, el color de su cabello jugaba con el de su cuerno, el cual no sobresalía mucho, sus ojos beige combinaban en color con su pijama que parecía un vestido de una pieza, los vendajes en su cuerpo aún eran visibles, le recorrían la mayor parte de su tórax, sus brazos y su pierna derecha. Apagué la luz del dormitorio y todos nos acostamos en los respectivos sacos y cama, aunque yo me quedé despierto un poco más tiempo, quería verificar si efectivamente no estaban esperando que bajáramos la guardia para asaltarnos. Llegaba a ser las una de la madrugada y no sucedía nada fuera de lo normal, aunque aún era muy temprano para bajar la guardia. De entre el silencio de la noche, sentí como unas pisadas suaves se acercaban a mí, era una de las chicas.

—Saito… Tengo que pedirte algo —susurró Yuki, a quien pude reconocerle su voz, mientras me agarraba del pijama.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de la vez en que nos separamos —dijo cabizbaja.

—¿Te refieres a cuando estábamos cargando a la Lapras?

—Sí, prométeme que, sin importar las circunstancias, déjanos luchar a tu lado. No te sacrifiques tú solo cuando somos un equipo.

—Algo como lo que pasó hoy. Heh, entiendo, te lo prometo, pero también prométeme que, si la situación se torna muy peligrosa, huye. No quiero que salgas lastimada por una estupidez mía, y no te preocupes por mí en ese caso, que yo también huiré si las cosas van mal.

—Si realmente te apartaras del peligro igual que nosotras, entonces lo prometo —dijo mucho más tranquila.

—Deberías dormir ahora, vamos a tener que usar todas nuestras energías mañana.

-Ajá -respondió mientras asentía con su cabeza-. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Escuché como sus delicados pasos volvían a su saco de dormir. Me mantuve despierto por media hora más antes de que eventualmente cayera dormido. No soñé nada esa noche tampoco, el sonido de la alarma nos despertó a todos, eran las nueve de la mañana, todas estaban despertando junto conmigo, Yuki se estaba sacudiendo cabello corto y violeta, mientras que la Lapras ayudaba a peinar el pelo celeste de María, me apresuré al baño antes que todas, me lavé la cara y tomé un poco de agua, hice mis necesidades y cuando salí las chicas ya estaban haciendo fila… Tomé nota para la siguiente vez en la que nos tengamos que hospedar, pedir una habitación con más de un baño. Al tiempo en el que todas habían terminado, yo ya había guardado los sacos y ordenado la cama, llamé a la recepción para que nos trajeran el desayuno, eran un café con dos sándwiches, un jugo de alguna baya, unas galletas y un par de bayas. Tardó alrededor de quince minutos en llegar, yo me tomé el café, el resto del desayuno se lo repartieron las chicas junto con los alimentos que tenía guardados en mi mochila. Durante ese tiempo, la Lapras nos platicaba sobre su familia y su estilo de vida, que usualmente conllevaba nadar de un hemisferio a otro cada cierta fecha al año, pero que ella solía quedarse en el norte cuidando a las crías hasta que pudieran valerse por ellas mismas y que planeaba ir al trópico para acompañar a su familiar.

Terminado el desayuno, empacamos todo para salir de la habitación. Bajamos a la recepción para pagar la noche, y aproveché la instancia para preguntarle a la chica sobre si sabía de algún lugar dentro de Iberis en el que estuvieran contratando. Me respondió que desconocía si estaban dando trabajo en los alrededores y que tendría que preguntar en los otros sectores del pueblo, sin mencionar que era muy poco probable que contratasen a un desconocido. Definitivamente eso empeoraba la situación, no solo tenía que buscar desesperadamente un empleo en el otro lado del pueblo, sino que también era probable que no pudiéramos tener un techo en donde quedarnos esa noche, lo que significaba estar huyendo de tanto las oficiales como de criminales por igual. Repentinamente la Lapras se acercó al mesón para hablar con la chica.

—¿Usted no es de aquí, verdad? —Preguntó la Lapras amablemente.

—¿¡Eh!? —Reaccionó sobresaltada—. ¿Q-qué quiere decir con eso?

—Por lo que tengo entendido, en este pueblo la gente es muy arisca o actúan con denotada malicia, pero usted presentó una una cordialidad inusual para un ambiente como este, además de que su acento no parece ser típico de este lugar, así deduzco que no es de este pueblo.

—E-es… Correcto —respondió sorprendida.

—Me gustaría saber por qué una señorita tan educada como usted está trabajando en un sitio como este.

—Estoy… Cubriendo a un familiar. Soy de Serlock, no quería venir aquí… pero no había nadie más que pudiera hacerse cargo… Por eso estoy aquí.

—Entonces ¿podría pedirle un favor?

—Lapras, ¿qué estás tramando? —Pregunté mirándola de reojo.

—Verá, ya no nos queda dinero y debemos buscar un trabajo para alojarnos con urgencia, quería pedirle si puede aceptarnos para ayudarle en los quehaceres de este hotel a cambio de permitirnos alojarnos por más tiempo en la habitación de antes.

Todos nos quedamos mirando a la Lapras, en un instante tanto la Snorunt como la Seel saltaron de la emoción por la idea, acercándose al mesón nombrando tareas en que podían ayudar en el hotel, tales como limpiar, asistir en la cocina o prestar atención en la recepción. Entre la lluvia de ideas, la Lapras me quedó mirando mientras levantaba una ceja, como si esperara que dijera algo también.

—¿Qué? ¿También debo ayudar?

—¡Claro que sí, joven Saito! En lo que sea que pueda, después de todo, es nuestra oportunidad para conseguir alojamiento.

—Vamos Saito —agregó María, colocando sus manos detrás de su vestido celeste—, todos tenemos que aportar.

Yuki solo se quedó mirándome a los ojos, como si quisiera sacar una respuesta a base de culpa utilizando sus ojos celestes, cristalinos como los acuíferos, viendo directamente a las profundidades de mi ser.

—U-ustedes… —Interrumpió la rubia con nerviosismo evidente— Mi tío me advirtió de aquellas personas en Iberis que se acercan de manera inusualmente amable… S-son los peores asaltantes que pueden haber, engañan con sus palabras, aparentan ser buenas personas y atacan por la espalda apenas tengan una oportunidad.

En un parpadeo de ojos la temblorosa recepcionista sacó una pistola gris desde el mesón, apuntando difusamente hacia nosotros, absolutamente todos nos quedamos petrificados por unos instantes ante tal reacción.

—¡S-sé cómo usarla! —Tartamudeó la chica con miedo—. Y-ya han pagado la noche y no han hecho nada aún... ¡así que largo de aquí!

En ese momento tenía dos opciones, escuchar lo que decía y salir del hotel lo más rápido posible, o arremeter contra la chica armada. La segunda opción era demasiado arriesgada debido a que podía disparar a cualquiera que diera un paso adelante, decidí quedarme con la primera opción para evitar aquella situación. Levanté mis manos para indicar que no iba a hacer nada y que me iría en sin hacer otra acción, sin embargo...

—Por favor, escúchenos —empezó Yuki, con voz angustiada—, no somos esa clase de personas, créanos.

Yuki dio un paso adelante, probablemente sin pensarlo, lo que alertó a la muchacha apuntando inmediatamente el cañón hacia Yuki, ella se detuvo en seco mientras se quedaba pasmada mirando a la recepcionista.

—¡No te acerques! —Gritó con un todo sollozante—. ¡Un paso más y disparo!

Esa declaración desató mi enojo, no iba a permitir que lastimara a nadie. Me abalancé hacia adelante para ir contra ella lo más rápido que pudiese.

—¡Inténtalo y no saldrás viva de esta! —Vociferé.

—¡Aaaaaaaaah! —Chilló la rubia mientras cambiaba el objetivo de su pistola.

Un ruido explosivo sonó en un instante junto con un estallido proveniente de aquella arma de fuego. La Lapras se había interpuesto en mi trayectoria hacia la recepcionista a la vez que recibió el impacto de la bala en mi lugar, el disparo perforó la concha que llevaba puesta, hiriendo su hombro izquierdo. Su rostro de agonía denotaba el dolor que le causaba la herida mientras me sujetaba la manga izquierda de mi abrigo con su otro brazo. María dejó escapar un corto grito mientras que Yuki cubrió su boca con sus dos manos viendo horrorizada la escena. En ese punto perdí el control y solo quería vengarme de esa mujer por más estupefacta que estaba por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡Estás muerta! —le amenacé al mismo tiempo que avanzaba furiosamente hacia ella.

—¡Joven Saito, por favor, deténgase! —Interrumpió la Lapras malherida, sujetando con toda su fuerza mi manga izquierda—. Por favor... Deje que me encargue de este malentendido.

No entendí, en ese momento, por qué quería seguir dialogando con ella pese a todo lo ocurrido había sido culpa de la recepcionista. La rubia no cabía en sí, no podía decir nada y simplemente tiró el arma al suelo cuando vio que la Lapras se le acercaba lentamente, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando vio a la Lapras tropezar cuando llegaba a ella, momento en que Yuki y yo la sujetamos para que no se cayera.

—Estoy bien... —Dijo con dificultad la Lapras—, no se preocupen por mí...

—¡No, claro que no estás bien! —Protestó la Snorunt—. ¡Estás más herida ahora!

—No tienes por qué hacer esto por alguien como ella, ¡te disparó! —agregué.

—Joven Saito… Por favor, confíe en mí —respondió levantándose una vez más, y continuando su avance a recepcionista llegando a estar frente a ella—. Pobre criatura, debes estar muy espantada.

—...

—Está bien, sé que no era tu intención, solo tenías miedo. Ven, no te haremos daño, puedes estar tranquila.

Al terminar de hablar, la Lapras abrazó a la rubia, colocando su cabeza contra sus pechos. la chica solo sollozó y la abrazó de vuelta.

—¡L-lo siento!

—Todo está bien, todo está bien —decía mientras la reconfortaba.

Las dos estuvieron así un rato, cuando la Lapras hizo una mueca de dolor y recordamos que aún tenía una bala adentro de ella.

—¡Aún está herida, hay que tratarla de inmediato! —Interrumpí violentamente—. María, trae un balde de agua caliente, Yuki, prepara hielo fino.

—¡A la orden! —Contestó la Seel.

—S-sí, de inmediato —dijo la Snorunt mientras espabilaba.

—Y tú… —Agregué mirando a la joven rubia— … Busca unas pinzas y desinfectantes.

—... C-claro -contestó.

—¿Hay un lugar donde puede recostarla?

—S-sí, hay una habitación vacante que podemos usar.

—Guíame allí.

La recepcionista me llevó a una de las habitaciones del pasillo de la izquierda, seguimos recto hasta una habitación con el número '107', la chica abrió la puerta con la llave, entramos en una habitación más amplia, tapizada con alfombra negra y fachada roja, tenía una sala de estar a la entrada de la habitación, y doblando a la derecha se encontraba un pequeño pasillo que daba a los baños y a los cuartos con las camas. Dejamos a la Lapras en el cuarto más cercano a la entrada de la habitación, la recostamos boca abajo con su cabeza mirando a su izquierda para que no tuviera problemas para respirar. Le removimos su ropa junto con su caparazón, dejando expuesta la herida de la bala que, por suerte, no fue profunda. La chica se fue de inmediato para buscando lo que le había pedido, al cabo de un corto periodo de tiempo, llegaron Yuki, María y la recepcionista con los recados. Al tomar los objetos vi algo que no reconocía, estaba junto con las pinzas y el desinfectante.

—¿Qué es esto? —Le pregunté a la chica.

—Es u-un ungüento, sirve para cerrar heridas sin dejar cicatrices, actúa muy rápido.

—¿Qué tan rápido?

—En menos de una hora.

—Excelente, servirá cuando saquemos la bala.

Empezamos la curación improvisada, comenzando por limpiar la herida con el agua caliente, aplicamos el desinfectante en las pinzas y las introduje en la herida de su hombro, la Lapras hizo una mueca de dolor seguido de un gemido cuando alcancé la bala en donde comencé a extraer cuidadosamente. Al sacarla, la sangre empezó a salir de la herida, tomé la toalla con la que limpié anteriormente usándola para lavar la sangre que estaba brotando, no fue mucho por suerte, aun así seguía sangrando en pequeñas cantidades. Decidimos aplicar el desinfectante de todos modos en la herida, la Lapras realizó otra mueca de dolor.

—Aguanta, sé que duele, pero ya pronto terminaremos —le dije.

—Joven Saito —respondió mientras me miraba aún con los gestos del desgaste por el daño de la herida y el dolor—, gracias por lo que está haciendo, pero por favor, no le guarde rencor a la señorita.

—...

La miré fijamente por unos pocos segundos y luego procedí con la curación sin decir una palabra, seguí limpiando la herida un poco más antes de aplicar el ungüento en gran parte de la herida. Vendamos todo su hombro para terminar aplicando el hielo en una toalla limpia por sobre los vendajes. Terminamos la curación y dejamos a la Lapras descansando en la cama de esa habitación, yo salí de ese lugar hasta dar con el pasillo principal del piso, caminé hasta llegar a la recepción, donde me senté en uno de los sillones. Me quedé mirando al techo por un buen tiempo, me preguntaba: ¿Por qué me pidió que me no odiara a rubia esa?; ¿Por qué se le acercó y la consoló cuando la hirió con un arma? … Y que de no haber sido por ella…, esa bala me hubiera llegado al pecho… Algo que hubiera preferido.

Entre todo el silencio, se escuchaban unos pasos que provenían del pasillo izquierdo. Era la recepcionista que venía a retomar su puesto… o eso creí, debido a que ella estaba buscándome.

—Ehm… Disculpe —se acercó lentamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La chica se detuvo en seco con mi pregunta, o mejor dicho, con el tono severo que usé para formularla.

—Esto… Lo siento, siento mucho por lo que pasó, no estaba pensando bien, estaba muy asustada por todo lo que me había dicho mi tío y por lo que ha estado pasando últimamente, yo creí que…

Retorcí mi cara a base de muecas por el disgusto, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus palabrerías que tenía por excusas.

—¡Ya calla! —Grité mientras la miraba directamente a sus ojos enrojecidos por la conmoción—. No me interesa saber tus excusas y decir que lo sientes no va a cambiar nada.

—... —No respondió nada, solo agachó la cabeza.

—No entiendo como la Lapras puede perdonarte tan fácilmente después de esto, pero, aunque ella me lo pida, yo no te perdonaré así de fácil… —Al terminar eso último, podía escuchar unos ligeros sollozos a los cuales solo chasqueé, me levanté y le di la espalda—. Dile a mis chicas que te ayuden a cocinar, iré al cuarto que pedimos antes y dejaré mis cosas allí. Saldré poco después y volveré en la tarde para ayudar en la limpieza. Así que diles que no se preocupen por mí si es que no me encuentran en el hotel en el entretanto.

—¿¡E-eh?! ¡S-sí!

—Y ahórrate las palabras conmigo, no pienso establecer ningún tipo de conversación contigo.

—...

Tomé mi mochila del suelo y comencé a ir por el pasillo derecho, el cual daba a las escaleras, antes de poder pisar el primer peldaño la rubia se acercó corriendo, pero manteniendo una distancia de algunos metros.

—Isara… Mi nombre es Isara, no me había presentado, al menos… ¿Podría saber su nombre?

—... Saito, la peliceleste se llama María y la que lleva una manta se llama Yuki. La Lapras no tiene nombre.

Luego de esa interrupción, seguí subiendo por las escaleras hasta dar con el pasillo del segundo piso, volví a entrar en la habitación '215', dejé mi mochila en la cama y guardé el resto de los vendajes con el ungüento adentro, fui al baño a lavarme un poco la cara… levanté la mirada y me quedé viendo fijamente mi reflejo en el espejo arriba del lavamanos, cerré los ojos y suspiré… ¿En serio tenía que hacer eso?, ¿En serio tenía que trabajar para una sabandija como ella y hacer como si nada pasó solo para tener ese cuarto?... Estaba a unos minutos de mandar todo al carajo y llevarme a las chicas de este lugar… Sin embargo eso habría sido lo más insensato, tirando por la basura todo lo que la Lapras intentó hacer. Regresé a donde dejé mis cosas, saqué el mapa de la ciudad y empecé a buscar el gimnasio, que se encontraba en el lado más noreste de la ciudad a varias cuadras desde acá… Eran casi las doce de la tarde lo que significaba que podría ir y volver sin problemas al hotel antes del toque de queda. Tardé varios minutos en memorizar la ruta más directa hacia allí, conté todas las calles para poder llegar.

Guardé el mapa en un bolsillo del chaleco y salí de la habitación inmediatamente después, bajé las escaleras y recorrí rápidamente el pasillo y salí del hotel sin que nadie me viera. Me dirigí hacia el gimnasio, caminé con paso apresurado para evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación innecesaria que pudiera retrasarme más de lo planeado, veía gente sospechosa pasar una y otra vez, algunas se quedaban mirándome, pero nadie parecía seguirme. Los garabatos y los grafitis en los muros empezaron a disminuir gradualmente, me sorprendía incluso lo ordenaba que se llegaba a ver la ciudad en este sector. Los edificios parecían más decentes y con menos gente lúgubre, me detuve por un momento para corroborar mi ubicación, estaba cerca de una estación de policía que parecía mucho más ostentosa a la que estuve detenido, tuve que sacar el mapa ya que, en teoría, debía estar a unos pasos ya del gimnasio, pero no había nada cerca que pareciera uno. Efectivamente estaba cerca del gimnasio según el mapa, pero no podía ver donde estaba, pensé que quizás el mapa estaría desactualizado, y en ese caso, hubiera sido mejor devolverme al hotel y seguir buscando al día siguiente. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta resignado cuando un joven saltó gritando de la jefatura de policía, parecía estar alegre por algo y hablaba de una medalla… ¿Le habrán robado la medalla y luego la recuperó? Fuese cual fuese el caso, ese chico era mi única pista para saber dónde estaba el gimnasio.

—¡Eh, oye tú, chico! —Grité para llamarle la atención mientras me acercaba a él— ¿Esa es la medalla del gimnasio de Iberis, no es así?

—¡Pues claro, acabo de ganarla! —Contestó con júbilo.

—Como sea, ¿sabes dónde está el gimnasio? —Pregunté, a lo que el chico solo me quedó mirando con una mueca sin contestar mi pregunta— ¿¡Qué, tengo Aipoms en la cara?! Te pregunté dónde está el gimnasio.

—... Justo al frente —contestó el joven mientras me miraba de reojo— Es la jefatura misma.

—... ¡¿Qué?!

Giré para ver detalladamente la jefatura, ¿en realidad ese era el gimnasio? ¿Me estaría tomando el pelo ese muchacho?... Al parecer solo había una forma de averiguarlo… Entrando allí.


End file.
